Vegito Learns the Magic of Friendship
by FutureShock
Summary: After the defeat of Majin Buu, Vegito goes to the Supreme Kais wanting a new challenge. Old Kai tells him about Equestria, and after some convincing Vegito accepts the new challenge. Can the most powerful Saiyan in the universe make it in Equestria, or will it prove to be too difficult for him? (Takes place before season 1). New cover art done by Vegeta12345.
1. A New Challenge

What is up everybody it is FutureShock here and I am bringing you another fanfic(cue the Zelda item get music)! I decided to go back and re write some of chapters, to correct for errors and such. This one will involve my favorite DBZ character Vegito. It sounds like a crazy fanfic idea, but I do think that you readers will enjoy it... I know I will enjoy writing it! This takes place before season one, as in before Twilight arrives in Ponyville. So without further interruption, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: A New Challenge

Our story starts on the planet Earth, ninety nine percent of it's inhabitants have been killed by a horrible monster. Some of the worlds greatest fighters tried to beat him but to no avail. Two warriors rose to the occasion but their efforts were not enough, One of the warriors had two earrings. If two people put on the earrings they will join bodies and become one. After a motivational speech the two warriors fused into one and fought the monster. At first they seemed evenly matched but the fused warrior was able to overpower the monster, the scales of battle had been tipped in his favor.

"Come on Buu, I thought you were stronger than that." Super Vegito said with a smirk on his face. Vegito is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, two of the strongest warriors in the universe. They are battling the monster known as Majin Buu, a pink monster with a power unlike anything seen before by the protectors of earth. His strength and overall power were amazing, but he had other abilities at his disposal. One of which is the ability to turn someone or something into anything he desires, most of the time being turned into chocolate or some form of candy. This was the fate for a good amount of the fused Saiyan's friends and family, the others who had more power were trapped inside his pink skin and were absorbed into his body. Thus adding their power to his.

Thus far the battle had been pretty one sided. The fused warrior had proven that he was far superior to the pink monster. Buu had tried every attack he could think of but nothing worked, even using the techniques of the warriors he had absorbed into his body didn't work. He even used techniques that had never been seen before, but the Saiyan was always one step ahead. Turning the fused warrior into chocolate also backfired, a shocking surprise to both warriors. Each time his enemy failed it made him angrier and angrier.

"I am the strongest, and I will make you pay!" Super Buu screamed while building up his energy, ready to attack his foe with everything he had.

Vegito simply stood there as his foe charged at him and began punching and kicking with everything he had, but it wasn't enough. Vegito was blocking every hit with very little effort and after a while he punched his foe in the gut. He grabbed his head tentacle and swung him around several times, he then let him go and Buu went flying into a cliff. His foe crashed through the cliff but was stopped by the Saiyan kicking him into the air, and he then proceeded to repeat the process.

Now the pink monster found himself in a pinball game as the ball.

"Hey this is fun, maybe I'll get a high score!" Vegito exclaimed as he kept on playing a game with his enemy, he finally stopped when Buu crashed into the ground. The fused Saiyan flew down and started gloating about his incredible power. "That has to be a record, what do you think?" The Saiyan asked.

The demon stood up and became even angrier, at this point he was seething with pure rage. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouted as he flew towards his enemy and once again went on the offensive. He once again began throwing punches and kicks at lightning speed. The assault on his arrogant foe was futile, as he dodged every single hit that the demon threw. Every hit that was evaded only made Super Buu angrier. The pink monster realized that wasn't working so he flew up into the air and shot a barrage of energy attacks.

From down bellow Dende looked on in horror as Vegito was getting hit by these attacks, but he wasn't able to do anything but watch.

Each blast made impact with his enemy and he soon found himself shrouded in a thick cloud of smoke. After a minute Buu stopped and grinned, assuming his victory was secure. Staring at the huge cloud of smoke the pink monster laughed loudly. "I hope you realize now what happens when you fight Buu!" He shouted as he continued to celebrate. His happiness turned to fear when the smoke cleared and his opponent was still standing there. The energy blasts didn't affect him at all, the only thing it did was get him a little dirty.

"Hey what happened, I could have sworn you hit me. I mean you were aiming at me weren't you? I guess you just don't have what it takes to defeat me." Vegito proclaimed as he flew upwards towards his scared enemy.

"Take this!" Buu screamed as he fired an energy ball at his opponent, only for it to be deflected easily.

Unfortunately, the energy ball had been deflected towards Dende and Hercule. They tried running but it was no use, they just couldn't escape. And before either of them could react the blast struck them. It killed both of them on impact, which meant the Dragon Balls were gone... and nobody could be brought back to life.

Sensing the sudden drop of the two spectators Vegito looked towards where the blast had made impact. His eyes then went wide upon realizing that Dende and Mr. Satan had been down there. "Dende!" When he deflected the energy sphere he didn't know or care where it went, but now he was regretting his lack of action. "No!" He muttered as his fists clenched. The anger inside of the Saiyan was rising, everyone he ever knew and cared about was gone forever. His opponent started laughing, and that made him madder.

A quick kick to the side of his head stopped it. "You're going to pay for that!" He then let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, rendering his foe unable to fight back. The barrage of attacks continued and he showed no signs of stopping. His opponent had tried to escape but was unable to. Super Vegito sent the monster flying to the ground by joining his two fists together and slamming them into the back of his head.

Vegito then descended to the ground, ready to finish this once and for all. "I'm tired of these games Buu, you're starting to bore me."

"I know I can beat you, I'm the strongest in the universe!" Buu exclaimed.

The potara fused warrior was not intimidated by this. He had already proven that he could win... even in his normal state they were pretty evenly matched. "Oh give it a rest already, I'm the strongest in the universe and I'm going to finish you off right now!" Vegito built up his energy and spread his arms far apart, making his opponent freeze up in fear. Twin spheres of blue ki built up in his hands as his aura flared. "Final..." Super Vegito then moved his hands in close and brought them together, resting them at his side. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" He shouted as he unleashed a huge golden beam of energy at the monster. He had just thought up that attack, combining the signature techniques of both Goku and Vegeta. It made for one powerful blast.

In panic Buu fired a beam back to combat it. The two attacks collided and each warrior did their best to push the other back, well... it was mostly the demon having to use all his power. Although he was putting all of his energy into the attack it still wasn't enough, and he quickly realized that the beam struggle would soon be over. _'No, this can't be happening. I am Majin Buu, the strongest being in the universe!'_

"Goodbye Buu!" The power of Vegito's beam was greater than his opponent's and the Final-Kamehameha easily overpowered him. His foe was engulfed by the beam and every part of him was being destroyed. The whole sky lit up as his beam traveled through the air. After the beam disappeared nothing was left, the terror known as Majin Buu was gone forever.

* * *

On the World of the Kais both Kabito Kai and the elder Kai had been watching the fight. They were both a little nervous that the fused Saiyan would get too carried away, but now their fears were put to rest. When the battle ended neither one of them could believe it, and neither one had felt so happy in such a long time. "He did it, he won!" Old Kai exclaimed as both he and the younger Kai started dancing around wildly on the planet.

* * *

In the Other World King Yemma was also jumping for joy. It was because of him all of this happened, it was his idea to send Vegeta back to earth. Thanks to him Goku had a fusion partner and they were able to destroy Buu. He definitely deserved a pat on the back for his genius move. "You see Baba, sending Vegeta back to fight was my best idea yet!"

"I suppose you're right King Yemma... and here I thought you were nothing but a brainless oaf." The two shared a laugh for a few moments before Yemma realized he had just been insulted.

"Hey!" He shouted as Baba kept on laughing.

* * *

Back on earth Vegito was still standing on the battlefield, a smirk on his face. "Well I guess that settles that, I'm the strongest in the universe now." He said as he powered down out of Super Saiyan. The only problem was he was the last one on earth, and with Dende gone he couldn't wish everyone back. It was a lot to take in at the moment, and he needed to clear his head... but first he needed to tell the Kais the good news. So he put two fingers on his forehead and instant transmissioned to Supreme Kai's planet.

* * *

The two Kais were still celebrating on the planet, it was still hard to believe it. The monster responsible for so much death and destruction was _finally _dead. All of their fears and nightmares were gone, and now there was peace in the universe. It was as if a big weight had been taken off their shoulders. A few moments later the fused Saiyan appeared, making the two overseers of the universe stop dancing. "Congratulations on defeating Majin Buu!" Kabito Kai exclaimed.

"Yes congratulations, um... hm, you're not really Goku or Vegeta anymore, so I'm not sure what to call you."

"My name is Vegito." He told them.

They both nodded. "Well, Vegito, good job on your victory. I was starting to get worried you would have gotten too carried away." Old Kai stated.

In response the warrior grinned. "I can see why you were worried, but there's no need for concern now. I just wish my friends and family were alive to see my greatest victory and my amazing power." That wasn't just him being arrogant, he really was going to miss his friends and family. He then remembered to after the Cell Games, and how this is probably what the others felt when Goku didn't want to come back. Vegito would soon have another problem besides being alone. "Listen you wouldn't happen to know of any other strong fighters that need to be defeated? Or any other challenges that need tackling?"

Both of the Kais fell backwards, causing Vegito to feel confusion. "You just defeated one of the most powerful monsters in the universe and now you want more?!" Old Kai asked as he got right into the potara fused Saiyan's face.

"Well... yeah." He didn't know what was so hard to understand about that. All he was looking for was a strong fighter to beat, that was it.

There was a pause before Old Kai gave his answer. "I'm sorry but there are no fighters left..." A small devious grin then appeared on his face. "but there is something else you could do, it should prove just as challenging."

Now he was taking Vegito's language, and this got him excited to take on this new challenge. "What is it?" The potara fused Saiyan asked with pure excitement.

"There is a land known as Equestria, it is home to magical talking ponies. It is a beautiful place and it is a lot like earth. The challenge I have for you is to go there and make friends with the inhabitants, I'm sure this will be no problem for such a great warrior."

That wasn't quite what Vegito had in mind, and his stunned face conveyed that. "Did you say... ponies?" He received a nod from the god, making him angry. "I am a warrior not a little girl. I have better things to do than play with ponies!" That was a lie, with everyone and everything destroyed there was nothing for him to really do... but the thought of spending time with ponies made him want to scream.

"But I thought you wanted a challenge?" Old Kai asked.

He did have a point, it would be a challenge for someone like him. "Yeah but..."

"And besides it's not like you really have anything better to do." The elder Kai noted.

As much as he didn't want to admit it the Kai made another great point, which was the same point that crossed his mind seconds prior. Again, with everyone gone there was nothing for him back on Earth, nothing except loneliness and sorrow. As he contemplated this another thought came to his mind. "Wait how do you know about this place?" He questioned. A small part of him was beginning to think this was all some kind of sick joke, which would be _very _unfortunate for the Kai.

"I learned about it long ago, before that whole crazy mess with the Z-Sword. So are you up to the task, or is it too challenging for you?"

Vegito thought about it for a moment, and decided it was worth a shot. Worst case scenario the fused Saiyan would just leave and demand a new challenge. Yes, that's what he would do. "Fine I'll go, but is there anything I should know before going?"

"I'll I can say is try to restrain yourself, and don't make a big mess!" Old Kai shouted right in the Saiyan's ear, hoping to give the message loud and clear.

After recovering from the assault to his eardrums he placed two fingers onto his forehead. "Alright so where is it?" The fused Saiyan asked as he extended his senses far.

"It is in the west galaxy, Kabito Kai can take you there." Old Kai motioned over to the younger god.

The fused saiyan took his fingers off of his forehead and let out a sigh. "Got it, well I guess we should get going." He said as the younger Kai put his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder.

"One more thing... don't go picking fights with the inhabitants. We all know you are the strongest, there is no need to pick on innocent ponies." Old Kai said in a serious tone.

Vegito turned towards the elder Kai and grinned. "I honestly don't expect these ponies to be any sort of challenge." He said.

Moments later Kabito Kai teleported him to Equestria. They arrived in a grassy field right outside of Ponyville. "Well good luck Vegito." Kabito Kai said.

Vegito didn't respond right away, instead he took a few seconds to take in his surroundings. It was true what the elder Kai had said, Equestria did look a little like Earth. "Thanks but I won't need it."

The Kai then teleported back to the Kai planet, leaving Vegito alone to attempt his challenge.

Back on the Kai planet the younger Kai walked over to his ancestor. "Do you think he can do it elder?" He asked.

"Well... hopefully he has more Goku in him than Vegeta. If that's the case than I think he'll do just fine." Despite not knowing if Vegito was more Goku or Vegeta he still had faith in him. Perhaps the Saiyan would even change a little during this assignment, maybe he'd be a little less cocky and arrogant. _'Only time can tell I suppose.' _

* * *

Vegito had stood there for a few moments and sensed out the power levels around, and to his disappointment they were all weaker than Raditz. He then headed for the nearest town, and it seemed pretty simplistic which made him wonder how technologically advanced Equesria was. True to what the god said there were indeed ponies, and just looking at them made the Saiyan sigh lightly. Pushing those thoughts aside for now he began wandering around the town, and he couldn't help but get stares from the local ponies. There was a mixture of curiosity and fear on their faces, it was obvious that there were no creatures like him here. He could also hear them whisper and murmur to one another, thanks to his greater than average hearing. While he could hear everything being said about him he didn't pay them any mind... for now at least.

There were several different shops and houses around, a good amount of them seemed to sell food. A few moments later the feeling of hunger overcame him, he hadn't had any food since before he was born... the thought of which confused him. It was then that he noticed somepony was giving away apples, it wasn't much but it was a start.

"Get yer apples here!" The pony in question had an orange coat, blonde mane, and was wearing a stetson. It looked like business was booming. Her smile from all the business turned into a confused look as a strange creature approached her. "Uh... can I help you?" She asked as the strange creature continued walking before stopping in front of her cart.

"Yes you can, I'll take all of these apples!"

That caught her off guard, nopony ever bought that many apples at once. A huge smile then came onto her face. "Well you must be real hungry... that'll be 75 bits." She told him while holding out her hoof... but there was a slight problem.

"What's a bit?" He questioned.

The earth pony raised an eyebrow, was he really that stupid or just playing some kind of sick joke? "You're not from around here are ya?" She asked as he shook his head no. "Come to think of it I don't even know what you are... some kind of weird monkey."

She was kind of right, and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "My name is Vegito and I'm a Saiyan warrior from the planet Earth... so no I'm not from around here." He answered leaving the pony even more confused.

The orange pony had no idea what a Saiyan was, and she also didn't know there were more planets out there in space. That information was a lot to take in, but she didn't really want to spend a lot of time trying to wrap her brain around it. So she just shook her head. "Alrighty then... but ya still need bits to get these apples. Bits are our form o' currency." She explained.

A groan escaped the Saiyan's lips. "Be right back." He said as he used Instant Transmission to go back to the Kai planet. The gods had some explaining to do.

The orange pony blinked twice. "Now where in the hay did he go?" She asked to nopony while trying to process everything that just happened.

Vegtio arrived on the Kai planet a few seconds later. and demanded answers.

"So you're back already... couldn't handle it?" Old Kai asked smugly.

"You didn't tell me I needed money!" Vegito yelled.

"Of course you need money... it's just that you never had to buy anything before." He was right neither Goku or Vegeta had to buy anything... they didn't even have jobs. Not that they ever really needed jobs. Bulma and her family were rich and Chi Chi had the Ox King to support her.

"So how am I supposed to eat?!" Eating grass was not an option, and going hungry was something he wanted to avoid. The thought of taking the apples crossed his mind... but stealing was wrong, even if it was to feed himself.

"Maybe you should try getting a job!" The elder Supreme Kai screamed.

"A job?! I'm the strongest warrior in the universe, do you honestly expect me to work?"

The elder Kai crossed his arms. "Well until you have friends to mooch off of you will have to suck it up. Honestly this generation is so lazy!" He noted in a grumpy tone of voice.

"Fine... maybe that apple cart girl knows where I can find work." Vegito said as he teleported back to Ponyville. Before leaving the planet he was able to lock onto the energy of the ponies, and thus he was able to get back there himself.

The yellow maned pony was still confused, she had no idea where the creature had gone. And not a moment later the weird 'thing' came back out of nowhere. "How did ya do that?" She asked hoping to get an answer. Her first guess was magic, but he didn't have any sort of horn on his head. Unless it was hidden under his unruly mane, but horns usually pointed outwards and not upwards. The earth pony made a note to ask him about it later.

"No time to explain... listen I need a job do you know where I can find one ms..."

"Applejack, and ah might be able ta get ya a job at mah family's orchard." Applejack told him as she packed up her cart, thinking that she sold enough apples for the day. "Follow me." She then led Vegito to Sweet Apple Acres where she would see if he was suitable to work.

* * *

That sure was a good re written chapter wasn't it, at least I hope it was. This fanfic will follow the episodes(I will skip some if I find it necessary), but things will not always play out like it did on TV. I mean with Vegito there you can expect things to go wrong/right, and hopefully you guys won't think this is going to be the same as Gohan and the Mane 6. I would also like to say Vegito would easily beat anyone in Equestria, but he won't go attacking anyone(since he is a good guy). Tell me what you guys think, but please don't troll my shit. That is all for now so stay tuned for more and have a great day!

FutureShock


	2. Life With Ponies

Chapter Two: Life With Ponies

The two of them were walking through the streets of Ponyville, they were on their way to Sweet Apple Acres. "So everyone here is a magical talking pony?" Vegito asked. He just assumed that Equestria was just filled with ponies, but maybe there were other creatures too.

"Well only unicorns can do magic, just like only pegasi can fly." The earth pony explained. She had a lot of questions for him, but she didn't want to start badgering him, so she picked a simple one to start. "So does everypony walk on two legs where you're from?" Sometimes the ponies stood on their hind legs but it was rare.

"Yea, but we are people not ponies." He corrected her. Along the way he kept getting weird looks from the ponies on the way to Sweet Apple Acres. It was much like when he was wandering through the town not too long ago. "Why does everyone keep looking at me?" Part of him wanted to kick himself for the stupid question, but it was starting to creep him out.

"Ah think it's because we've never seen anythin' like you in Equestria before." The earth pony guessed.

"I feel kind of sorry for these ponies, never seeing someone like me before." Vegito grinned.

The yellow maned pony couldn't help but be reminded of Rainbow Dash, and that made her sigh. That was all they needed in Ponyville, another hot head. "So, uh, ya know how ta do magic?"

He shook his head no. "Nope, I'm afraid not."

The mare blinked twice. "If ya can't do magic then how did ya disappear earlier?" She asked. Her mind had no idea what the answer could be.

"Simple, I used my Instant Transmission technique." He turned his head and noticed the dumbfounded look on her face.

"Instant Trans-what-now?"

The Saiyan chuckled. "I'll explain it later."

Applejack gave him an uneasy look before nodding. "Alrighty then." She then furrowed her brow. _'There's somethin' weird about this guy, but ah ain't sure what it is.'_

After walking in silence for a little while they finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, and the fused Saiyan was slightly impressed by what he saw. There were big fields of apple trees, stretching for what seemed like miles. And those apples hanging in said trees looked delicious. He could see three ponies outside working, a young one, a big one, and a really old one. Their entrance made the ponies stop working. "Vegito this is mah brother Big Mac, mah sister Apple Bloom and mah Granny Smith." Applejack pointed at each pony respectively. "Apple family this is Vegito, he wants ta work here at the orchard."

They all looked at Vegito strangely, they had no idea who or what he was. Eventually the filly broke the awkward silence. "What is he?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm a Saiyan from the planet Earth." He explained once again.

"What's a Saiyan?" Granny Smith asked.

Big Mac shrugged his shoulders.

Applejack brought him over to an apple tree and was going to teach him how to buck. "Alright Vegito, ah'm gonna show ya how ta apple buck. It's real easy, jus' kick the tree and the apples will fall off of it." She kicked the tree and the apples fell off into the baskets. "Why don't ya try that tree over there?" She pointed to the tree next to it, which was the third to last tree in that row.

"Alright fine... whatever it takes to get money." Vegito walked over to it and stood there for a moment, he then lightly kicked the side of the tree.

To the surprise of the Apple family, the tree fell over and took the other two trees down with it. The Apple family stood there with their mouths open, they couldn't believe what happened. "Ya... knocked down... three apple trees, with one kick." The orange earth pony stated while still being shocked. Luckily for her he didn't break the tree, but she was too stunned to think about that at the moment.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." Vegito gloated as he looked over to them, they were all still in shock at what they had just witnessed. "So anything else you need me to do around here?"

The filly walked up to him. "Can you teach me how to do that?" Apple Bloom asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Sorry kid, I think you are a little too young and weak for my training."

She pouted before walking away.

The orange pony cleared her throat. "Uh... ya know what how about ah give ya some apples on the house?" Applejack asked out of fear of what else Vegito might do to her orchard.

"Great, I wasn't too thrilled about working anyway." The fused warrior smiled.

Applejack went over and lifted one of the filled baskets onto her back, and once on her back she headed back over to the Saiyan.

Meanwhile the Apple family was still trying to figure out how he was so strong. Sure, there were some earth ponies who can kick down trees, but it looked like the Saiyan tapped it lightly. It was like he wasn't even trying. There was just no way one pony could have that much strength, it was unheard of.

Once the basket had been placed in front of him he began to dive right in. Without warning he grabbed the apples and ate them so fast it was like he didn't grab it at all. He once again shocked the Apple family, this time by eating fifty apples in about thirty seconds. Not even Pinkie Pie could eat that fast, so it was pretty bad. One by one he devoured the food in front of him, not even taking a break to breath. After the apples had been eaten he patted his stomach. "That was great, it really hit the spot!"

It took the orange earth pony a few moments to compose herself. "Say... Vegito, why don't ah show ya around Ponyville and introduce ya to some of mah friends?" She asked, hoping to get him away from her home.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do." Vegito said as he followed the mare out of the orchard.

"I don't know about that young fella, he looks like he could be trouble." The elder Apple observed.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac stated as he and his sister nodded in agreement.

* * *

The tour began as the two began walking back the way they came. Before the tour could officially start a pink pony with a pink mane ran into them... well, bounced into them technically. "Hello Applejack... who's this?" She asked while looking at the tall creature in front of her. She had seen all kinds of crazy looking creatures before... but nothing like this.

"You sort of look like Majin Buu." Vegito stated which made the two turn towards him in confusion.

"Majin who? I'm Pinkie Pie, hehe your head looks funny, it's like a pineapple." Pinkie Pie said while giggling.

A grin came onto the Saiyan's face. "I'm Vegito and your hair kind of looks like cotton candy."

Now the pink pony was laughing even harder than before. "You're right it does... I should get some cotton candy. Thanks mister." Now on a quest for cotton candy, Pinkie Pie bounced away to find some.

Both Applejack and Vegito looked over to each other. "Well that was... interesting." He stated as he scratched the back of his head. He clearly had just met the strangest creature in the universe, and for him that was saying something.

"Yea Pinkie Pie is kind of... strange." That was an understatement to say the least, if the mare were being honest with herself.

The tour continued and they passed by several buildings, but didn't spend too much time looking at them. It was usually just a quick glance and an explanation. A little bit into the tour the fused Saiyan stopped in front of a certain store, staring at everything inside in awe. "What is this place?" He asked while pointing to the store.

"This is Sugarcube Corner, it's owned by the Cakes... and ah think Pinkie Pie lives here. They sell all kinds of candy and pastries and desserts, so if yer ever in the mood for any of that, ya can find it here."

Vegito licked his lips at all of the sweets, everything in their looked so good. That however made him think back to his fight with Buu, and how he was actually turned into a piece of candy. This new thought made him shudder, he didn't like thinking about that experience. Sure he had still been able to fight, but it wasn't very pleasant being a jawbreaker.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just... never mind, let's just continue this tour."

The earth pony only nodded.

They were about to walk around some more until a yellow pony with a pink mane and her pet bunny ran into them. The pony had a smile on her face while the bunny seemed annoyed that they had to stop. "Hi Applejack, who's your friend?" The pegasus asked. Now normally she would be nervous around new ponies but since Applejack was her friend she was willing to be friendly and say hello to the stranger.

"Fluttershy this is Vegito, he's from another world."

Fluttershy didn't expect that answer but she wasn't going to treat him any differently, it didn't matter where he came from to her... unless it was a scary place of course. "Hi it's nice to meet you." The shy pegasus greeted.

He stared at her and noticed she had wings, and he remembered hearing about a certain type of pony being able to fly. _'She must be a pegasus.' _He thought to himself. "It's a pleasure Fluttershy... say what's with the rabbit?"

Her bunny was glaring daggers into the stranger, and didn't even seem to care about the size difference.

The fused Saiyan merely glared back in response.

The yellow pegasus petted her furry companion and smiled. "This is my bunny Angel, I think he likes you." It was actually the opposite, Angel didn't like him at all.

Vegito kept staring until he decided to have some fun. He walked up to Angel and gave him a light kick, lowering his power before doing so. The kick sent Angel tumbling backwards towards the yellow mare. "Not so tough now are you?" Vegito taunted with a grin.

The two ponies looked at him shocked, it was rare to come across somepony who was so mean. "Now hold it right there mister, just because you're from another world that doesn't mean you can pick on innocent creatures. Especially not one as small and sensitive as Angel, now I want you to apologize right now!" Fluttershy was giving Vegito her patented Stare, which could make even the mightiest ponies cower in fear. Although she had this ability she didn't like to use it, but this was a special case... nopony kicks her precious Angel and gets away with it!

He looked into her eyes, but he wasn't affected by her 'Stare' at all. "Hm, you actually look kind of threatening... too bad you're weaker than Mr. Satan." It was then that he felt weird, like something was wrong with him. "I have to go." He flew up into the air while being engulfed by a white flame, and he headed away from Ponyville.

Applejack shook her head in disappointment. "That guy's nothin' but trouble, ah should have known it from the start." She headed back to her orchard in a huff. First he knocks down her family's trees, and now he was being mean to Fluttershy!

Meanwhile Fluttershy stood there for a few moments before turning to Angel. "Head on home Angel, mama has something she needs to do."

The bunny raised an eyebrow, momentarily unsure of what she was going to do. It only took him a second to realize what she had in mind. He crossed his arms and glared at her, as if he was saying 'don't you dare go over there'!

"Aw don't worry Angel, I'll be fine." Before her companion could protest Fluttershy was already the air.

* * *

After flying for several moments the Saiyan landed on a nearby cliff and wondered what came over him. _'What was I thinking, I can't just go around bullying these ponies or their pets. I thought we shared this body evenly, because I know Goku would never do that.'_ Vegito wondered. It was just a joke but he was beginning to think it was more cruel than anything else.

He stood their for a few moments and couldn't help but feel bad for what he had just done, the fused Saiyan was now thinking of apologizing to the yellow pony. One thing was for sure, being here would be harder than he thought... he was going to have to show some restraint and forget some of his warrior instincts. Especially since this world was unlike any other he had seen before. His thoughts stopped when the yellow pegasus came flying towards him, being able to sense energy meant he noticed her coming. "How did you find me here?" Vegito asked.

"I-I searched around for you." Fluttershy explained nervously.

Vegito sighed. "Listen Fluttershy... I'm sorry for kicking your rabbit, it's kind of complicated but I have both good and bad characteristics inside of me." Even though Vegeta had become a better person there was still some evil deep down in his heart, this also means that Vegito must have at least a tiny amount of evil in him.

"It's okay, but you don't seem so bad to me."

He was starting to warm up to Fluttershy, she was very friendly and kind. It almost reminded him of his own wife... wives. "I guess you ponies aren't as bad as I originally thought."

That comment made her happy, but also slightly confused. And a question quickly came to her mind. "So what are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"I came here to learn about friendship, I was told it was going to be a challenge and I guess it is." He explained with a slight chuckle.

Fluttershy smiled brightly. "Well I'd be more than happy to be your friend."

That made the Saiyan smile lightly, and although he didn't want to admit it he was beginning to get used to the idea of hanging out with ponies... kind of. It would be a while before he truly considered this place his home.

Figuring that he wanted to learn about friendship, and because she wanted to spend some more time with him, the shy mare decided to introduce him to her friends. Hopefully after doing so he would have plenty of friends, and maybe get ponies to not think of him as some sort of monster. "You should meet my friend Rarity, I'm sure she will like you too."

"Sure why not."

With that the two took to the air and made their way back to Ponyville. The Saiyan had to slow down though because the mare wasn't very fast. Even with the slow speed the flight was kind of short. Once in Ponyville they went over to the Carousel Boutique, which the pegasus led them to. As soon as they arrived the shy pegasus knocked on the door.

A few moments later and Rarity opened the door. "Hello Flutter... who... is this?" She was dumbfounded because of the tall unfamiliar creature standing there, it was nothing like she had ever seen before. It made her wonder if this was some kind of weird dream.

"Rarity this is Vegito, he's from another world."

Much like her shy friend Rarity hadn't expected that, and she certainly didn't know how to react. "It's a... pleasure darling." She couldn't help but stare at Vegito's mane, it was very bizarre. She had never seen anypony with such a spiky mane. "How did you get your mane up like that darling, some kind of shampoo?"

"No my hair is always like this. A Saiyan's hair doesn't change from the day he is born." Vegito stated.

That caused Rarity to imagine if that was true for ponies... it wasn't a good imagination. She also was confused by what a Saiyan was, much like everpony else, but the mane was more important at the moment... at least to her anyway. "How... fascinating, have you tried cutting it?" She asked.

Vegito laughed in response. "I'm a warrior, it doesn't matter what my hair looks like... and why would anyone care so much about something so trivial?"

Everything became silent as Rarity just gave him a sour look. Rarity's looks were everything to her so that comment offended her a little bit. "Well I really should be getting back to work on my dresses." She would have said something about his outfit, and his strange earrings, but she was still concerned with the mane thing. Rarity closed the door seconds later.

Now that he thought about it, Vegito couldn't help but wonder why ponies would need dresses. From what he's seen they don't even wear clothes, but he guessed that it was for special occasions. It made just about as much sense as everything else he'd seen so far.

The two of them stood in front of the Carousel Boutique for a few seconds, until Fluttershy realized she had something important to do. "I almost forgot, I have to go home and get my birds ready for tomorrow." She started walking away towards her home leaving her new friend alone.

"Do you need any help with that?"

"Um... maybe I should do this alone." She answered nervously. It was nothing against him, she just wanted to do this by herself.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" He asked.

She turned around to talk to him. "I guess you could explore Ponyville." The yellow pony suggested as she once again headed towards her home. "Goodbye Vegito, see you later."

Now that Vegito was alone he decided it was best to find a place to stay. He looked around but figured all the houses were taken, and he didn't really know anyone who could lend him a bed. There probably weren't any hotels in Ponyville either. "I guess I could sleep on the floor." He sighed... but he soon remembered there was a house at Applejack's orchard. He used his Instant Transmission to get there quickly.

* * *

The orange pony was hard at work doing chores. It was kind of hard for her to concentrate as she was still thinking about what happened earlier. She still couldn't believe that Vegito, who at first didn't seem all bad, turned out to be a bad apple. If she ever saw him again, it would be too soon. Just then somepony materialized right in front of her; the sudden appearance made her jump backwards in surprise. She saw who it was and instantly glared at him. "Oh it's you... what are you doin' here."

"I need a place to stay, and you were the only pony I could think to ask." Fluttershy was busy doing something and also didn't really seem like she wanted company. Rarity was a little too freaked out/pissed off to ask for a place to stay at the moment, so Applejack was the only one he could ask.

"Do ya expect me ta let ya stay after what ya did ta my friend?!" She questioned in an angry tone. "Plus Big Mac and ah still have ta replant those apple trees ya knocked over!" It wasn't too hard to replant trees but it did take a good amount of effort, especially when it was only two ponies doing it.

"Look Fluttershy came and found me and I apologized to her, and I guess I owe you an apology too."

At first she found it hard to believe, and Fluttershy going after him was also a little hard to believe... but his face was sincere. She could tell that he was telling the truth, which was something she was surprisingly good at. Her expression then softened. "Well, ah guess ah can forgive ya... and ah do have an extra bed." Applejack had no choice but to give him a bed. After all he can knock down several apple trees with one kick, and he can fly without wings. So there was no telling what the fused Saiyan would do if she said no. "Ah'll let ya stay, but please don't knock down any more of mah apple trees."

Another smirk came onto his face. "That shouldn't be a problem." Right after he said that a large rumble could be heard from his stomach, sound like some kind of monster was in the area. He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have any food around would you?" That was yet another stupid question, but he didn't care since he was hungry.

"Course ah have food, but ah can't just give it to ya for nothin'." The orange earth pony stated firmly.

He put a hand on his chin. "I could try applebucking again... or is there something else I could do to earn some food?" Vegtio asked.

The mare paused for a moment to think. There was something that seemed easy and wouldn't cause a lot of harm to her orchard if it went wrong. Plus with his strength he could finish up in no time. "Maybe ya could plow the fields?" Applejack suggested as she brought him over to the plow and an empty field. "All ya have ta do is move this plow up and down the field."

It seemed easy enough but Vegito had another idea. "How about I try something easier." He stood in front of the field and held out his palm, confusing the mare. Suddenly a ball of energy flew out of his palm and spread apart the dirt. He glanced over at the mare who was standing there speechless. He had plowed a section of the field without the use of an actual plow. Although he said he was going to try and restrain himself he saw no harm in using a small ki blast. "How was that?"

It took the farmpony a few moments to compose herself, but before she could say anything the ball of light hit one of her apple trees. The tree exploded in a bright flash of light and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left.

"So... anything else you want me to try?"

Applejack shot him a furious glare, did he really have to destroy more of her property? "Ya just destroyed one of mah apple trees!" She was feeling a lot of emotions, anger, shock, and confusion. Not only was he super strong and could teleport, he could also able to blow stuff up! _'Jus' what am ah dealin' with here?!'_

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just too powerful for my own good." He let out a little laugh.

Applejack realized that he was not suited to work on an orchard... and probably shouldn't work period. "Ah thought ah told ya not ta knock down any more apple trees!" She yelled.

"To be fair I didn't knock it down."

It looked as though the furious mare was about to buck him, but she restrained herself. "Ah think ya might want to find some place else to stay." She suggested causing Vegito to fly off into the distance. _'That guy might be more trouble than he's worth.'_ Applejack thought to herself as she went over to inspect the destroyed tree. A sigh escaped her mouth, looks like she had another tree to replant. "Big Mac, we got another one over here!"

"Ah ponyfeathers!" She heard him curse from across the fields.

* * *

He flew up into the air and looked around the area, he was trying to find a suitable place to sleep. It was beginning to get dark also, so he needed to find a place soon. While he could easily defend himself from anything the night could throw at him he still wanted a nice place to rest. Sleeping in some kind of cave didn't appeal to him at all. Nor did he want to go door to door and ask random ponies if he could stay the night. The Saiyan could only imagine the horror of somepony being woken up in the middle of the night to find some strange creature asking to sleep in their house.

He was also trying to find some food, or at least something he could kill and turn into food. Those apples he ate earlier did help but that wasn't nearly enough for a Saiyan, especially when that Saiyan was in fact two Saiyans. Vegtio scouted the area but saw nothing he could kill, and he didn't sense anything in the immediate area either. He looked around for a few moments before he noticed what looked like a giant castle, looming over the small town below. Almost as if it was looking down on Ponyville. _'Well technically I am a prince.'_ He thought to himself as he flew towards the castle.

The fused Saiyan descended to the ground and began walking around, and much like in Ponyville the ponies all stared at him. It was actually starting to annoy him a little bit. It was like he was a sore thumb, or some sort of exhibit in a museum. While he could understand their confusion he didn't like constantly being watched. "What are you looking at?" He asked a random unicorn, making her run away in fear.

Several other ponies in the area also ran away, not wanting to incur the wrath of a mystery being.

Vegito continued to walk around for a few minutes, trying to find some available housing. Had he not spooked the ponies earlier he might have been able to stay with one of them. Alas it was too late now, and he certainly wasn't going to go back to them and beg for a place to rest. His brow furrowed as he weighed his options, and there didn't appear to be many left.

A few moments later he was stopped by a guard approaching him, probably having been told of a strange bipedal creature scaring off ponies. "Halt!" The guard commanded.

The fused Saiyan thought resisting the guard would cause trouble, so he decided to stop.

"Tell me what kind of creature are you?" He questioned, pointing a spear at the stranger.

"I'm a Saiyan. I'm surprised you haven't heard of Saiyans before, I guess they never tried conquering this planet." Vegito mused aloud, unaware of his poor choice of words.

Hearing that made the guard gasp, these 'Sayians' were clearly hostile. Yet the stranger in front of him didn't seem interested in attacking him. _'He could be a threat, I'd better let Princess Celestia judge for herself.'_ The Guard thought to himself. There was the risk that this stranger could kill the princess on arrival, but that was a foolish thought. No pony could ever defeat Princess Celestia! "Come with me, Princess Celestia will know what to do with you." The guard stated as he motioned the man to follow him.

_'Maybe this Princess Celestia will have a place to stay.'_ Vegito thought to himself as he followed the guard to the castle.

* * *

Well guys I hope you enjoyed reading this re written chapter, I enjoyed writing it. In the next chapter Twilight Sparkle will be making her debut, so that means season one will be starting. So the next chapter we'll see Vegito meet the princess herself, and also her number one student. It's only going to get more crazy from here, so that's always good. That's all for now so show my other fanfics some love and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	3. Twilight Sparkle

Welcome back guys and thanks for reading this fanfic, I hope you have been enjoying it so far. In the last chapter, Vegito met Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity and tried his hand at apple bucking... it didn't end well. This chapter will start off season one, so that means a certain somepony will be making her debut. So without anything else to say sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three: Twilight Sparkle

The guard was leading Vegito to Princess Celestia's castle, he thought that the princess would know what to do with him. There was nopony more powerful or wiser than the princess. Her judgement was never wrong, so putting the fate of this creature into her hooves was a foolproof plan. _'Perhaps once I turn him in I'll get a promotion!' _He thought to himself as the two continued walking towards the castle.

"So how powerful is this Princess Celestia?"

"She is the most powerful pony in all of Equestria!" The guard stated with confidence, a little put off by the man's ignorance.

_'Maybe I'll be able to have a decent fight on this planet.'_ Vegito thought to himself, a grin appearing on his face as he did so. "Hey do you think Princess Celestia would fight me if I asked her to?"

He turned around and gave the Saiyan a very angry glare. "Perhaps I should just throw you in jail right now for wanting to assault our princess."

Even though the guard wouldn't be able to hurt Vegito, he decided it was best to not hurt or kill any of these ponies. Not only because it was wrong, but he would also never hear the end of it from Old Kai. "It was just a joke, relax." In truth it wasn't a joke, he did want to challenge this 'Princess Celestia' to a fight... but it would only be a friendly match. He certainly wasn't going to injure or maim her. Yet he decided it was best to just forget about sparring with the princess.

The guard continued to glare at him before turning back around and continuing forward.

As they continued the journey the Saiyan noticed that this place was different than Ponyville, it was a bit more high class. Everypony who was still out at this hour looked fancy and refined, perhaps a bit snobbish. Vegito made a note to not make this place his permanent home. He would much rather live in Ponyville, where everything seemed simple. They made their way to the castle and began walking up the stairs. Along the way Vegito couldn't help but wonder how meeting the princess would go. Part of him was nervous but the other part was excited, it wasn't everyday that he met fellow royalty... even though his 'Prince of all Saiyans' status was pretty much a moot point by now.

After walking for several more minutes the two arrived at the castle, the guard opened the doors and sitting on her throne was Princess Celestia. They both started walking towards her. "Pardon the interruption princess, but we have a strange visitor." The guard kneeled before Celestia.

She stared at the stranger curiously, she had never seen anything like him before in a long time. The princess could also feel a great deal of power coming from him, which worried her slightly. "Who are you, answer me now!" Princess Celestia commanded. Normally she wouldn't be so hostile but certain events were taking place tomorrow that made her on edge. And while she didn't want to give this stranger the wrong idea about her she just couldn't help it.

Vegito eyed the pony curiously, taking not of a few things. The first one being that she looked much bigger than any other pony he had seen thus far, and her mane was flowing as if there was a breeze. The second being that she had both wings and a horn. So far he had only seen three kinds of ponies, yet this one was a mix of two. _'Hm, well she is a princess, so maybe she's a combination of a unicorn and pegasus.' _That was his best guest, and he figured he would get his answer soon enough. He then snapped out of his thoughts, stepped forward, and then dropped down onto one knee. "I am Vegito, a Saiyan warrior from the planet Earth... your highness." He smirked, making the princess gasp.

"A warrior! So have you come to conquer our planet?" Her guard was up, and she was mentally preparing for a fight. Just because she was hailed as a kind leader didn't mean she would just lay down and let her kingdom be taken from her.

There was a pause before he started laughing. "Believe me if I wanted to take over this planet I would have done so already. No, I actually came here to befriend ponies." He stated with a smile on his face.

Princess Celestia was caught off guard, especially since that phrase had come from a warrior. She began to feel unsure if what he said was true. It did sound a little far fetched to her... but then again, stranger things have happened before in Equestria. Still, she couldn't risk the safety of Equestria. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I have no intention of enslaving Equestria, honest."

Princess Celestia still had her doubts, but she knew how to be sure. With her magic she created a crystal ball which functioned as a lie detector, green meant the truth and red a lie. A yellow aura surrounded the ball as it flew towards the Saiyan. "Put your hands on this ball, and if you're telling the truth it will turn green. So, is everything you just told me the truth?"

He put his hands onto the ball and looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes." The ball turned green, shocking both the guard and Princess Celestia. The ball disappeared and he stood there with a big grin on his face. "I told you I just wanted to make some friends."

It took Celestia a few moments to compose herself. "I'm sorry for doubting you Vegito... you are welcome to stay in Equestria for as long as you want."

That made him. smile, but there was still the matter of where he was going to sleep. He was also hungry but he thought asking the princess for food would be pushing it. "Say you wouldn't happen to have a place I could stay, I'm kind of out of options."

A smile came onto her face, after how she acted the least she could do was give him a bed to sleep in. "I do, follow me. Guard you are dismissed." She received a nod from the guard before he exited the castle. Princess Celestia then led Vegito through the castle. As she walked she glanced over and noticed the saiyan marveling at the castle. She didn't say anything to him and instead chuckled lightly. Eventually they arrived at an empty room. "You can spend the night here if you want, the bed should be big enough for you."

Vegito couldn't help but wonder why there would be an extra bed in the castle. Of course castles were big and often had spare rooms, but he was still kind of curious. "Why does a princess need more than one room, I assumed you lived here by yourself."

There was a moment of silence before Princess Celestia answered. "It's for my sister." She told him in a sad tone.

"You have a sister?" Vegito asked.

There was another small pause before she answered. "I had a sister..."

"What happened to her?"

The princess of the sun stood there for a moment, she was wondering if she should tell him the story. It was kind of heavy and she didn't really want to burden him before bed. "I'm sorry... it's a long complicated story, and I don't really want to get into it."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Vegito said nervously.

"It's all right... but I think it's time for bed."

They both shared a laugh before Vegito removed his clothes(except for his underwear), and got into the bed. "Thank you for letting me sleep here tonight." The fused Saiyan said.

The princess of the sun stared at him for a few moments. She was very impressed by his physique, his body looked like it was cut from marble. It was rude to stare, but she just couldn't help herself. She then shook her head and smiled warmly. "You're welcome." She said as she walked out of the room.

Before the door could close Vegito called out to her. "Wait!" He yelled, making her stop. "I just have a quick question."

"What is it?"

"How come you have both wings and a horn? I thought ponies either had one or the other, or neither."

She smiled at him. "I'm an alicorn, which are rare in Equestria. Alicorns contain the magical powers of a unicorn, the speed of a pegasus, and the durability and strength of an earth pony." The princess explained.

He nodded. "Thank you for clearing that up."

"You're welcome." With that she closed the door and began heading for her own bed. On the way to her room, Princess Celestia couldn't help but think about her sister Luna. Tomorrow was the Summer Sun Celebration, and it will have been a thousand years ago that Luna was banished to the moon. Part of Princess Celestia regretted the decision, but the other part knew it was the right thing to do. _'Luna, my dear sister, I hope your time on the moon has changed you for the better.' _

* * *

The next day Vegito woke up in his bed and let out a big yawn, that was the first time he had slept in a long time. After taking a moment to stretch his muscles he got out of bed. He put his clothes back on and looked out the window, it seemed he slept later than he thought. It didn't really bother him though, sometimes a good long sleep was necessary. He thought he should shower but that seemed like too much to ask for, and he wasn't entirely sure if they had showers on this planet.

Now dressed and more awake Vegito exited the room and began navigating the castle. He didn't quite remember the way back, but seeing as how he could sense energy it didn't matter to him. A few moments later he reached the throne room and saw Princess Celestia sitting on her throne.

"Good morning Vegito, how did you sleep?" She questioned.

"Great, that bed was very comfortable. Thanks again for letting me stay the night... and not have me need to do anything in return." Vegito said while stretching his neck.

She didn't know what he meant by that, but she merely smiled in response. "Of course, what kind of ruler would I be if I turned away guests?"

A chuckle escaped the Saiyan's mouth. "Good point. Well I guess I should get going." He started walking toward the door.

Not a moment later Celestia received a letter. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

Princess Celestia read the letter and began writing one herself. "Tonight is the Summer Sun Celebration, you should drop by... it should be fun." She finished her letter and sent it out. Just then a loud roar was heard, and it echoed throughout the castle. "What was that?" She asked out of concern. It sounded like there was a savage beast within her castle, which couldn't have been possible.

Vegito laughed nervously. He hadn't eaten since yesterday which meant he was _very _hungry. Saiyan's don't normally go that long without eating. "That was my stomach, I guess I'm hungry." He then realized that there would be food at the celebration. "So I guess I will stop by for that celebration, but there better be food there!" He yelled.

The alicorn giggled lightly. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of food at the celebration."

"Good. Well, see you later." He turned around exited her castle.

_'Something tells me that Vegito is no ordinary being.' _Celestia thought to herself as she watched the Saiyan walk through the doors to the outside.

Before he took off for Ponyville Vegito took a moment to enjoy the scenery, Equestria truly was a beautiful place. And this city was no exception. Now that it was day time he could see it all more clearly. "Wow this place looks great from up here, I can see why she built her castle here." He mused aloud as he ascended into the air. _'I guess I have some time to kill before the party... I'll go see what's going on in Ponyville.'_ He thought to himself as started flying towards the town, not realizing that somepony else was already heading there as well.

He flew at a slow pace in order to once again take in the scenery, except now there were no buildings it was only the natural landscape. Once again he surveyed the area, enjoying the view. _'I could certainly get used to this.' _After a few moments of flight he touched down in Ponyville. He took a big breath of fresh air and then exhaled. It was then saw Pinkie Pie trotting through the streets.

Pinkie was out enjoying the day. She always loved trotting through the town and seeing all the warm faces of her friends. As she walked she saw her newest friend nearby. "Hey Vegito!" She shouted as she bounced towards him.

"Long time no see Pinkie Pie." Vegito greeted. He figured if he was going to be here a while that he might as well get used to the pink mare sooner rather than later.

Just then a purple unicorn with a dark blue mane and a purple and green dragon arrived in Ponyville, having arrived via chariot. They thanked the pegasi pulling the chariot and then started walking towards the pony and the strange creature. "Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!" The dragon spoke as they stopped in front of the duo.

"Um... hello?" The unicorn greeted, causing the mare to gasp and run away... that wasn't quite what she expected to happen. "Well, that was interesting all right." She stated as she and her dragon looked at each other confused.

"It looks like you scared her off... nice going." Vegito noted.

The duo turned towards him, and their confused looks only increased. "What... is he?" The baby dragon asked.

Vegtio sighed before giving his answer; he was getting a little tired of saying it. "I'm Vegito, a Saiyan warrior from the planet Earth." Everything became silent as he said that, and now there was even more confusion in the air.

Neither one of them had seen a creature like him before, or heard of another planet called Earth out there. The unicorn shook off her confusion and prepared for the greeting. If she had to make new friends then so be it. "I see... my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend/assistant Spike." She said as she and Spike gave him a hand shake... or hoof shake in Twilight's case.

"So are you here for the Summer Sun Celebration too?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably stop by... at least for the food anyway." He answered.

"Speaking of which..." Spike began as he pulled out a checklist. "Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres."

The purple unicorn sighed. "Let's get this over with... do you want to come with us Vegito?"

He thought about it for a moment before responding. "Sure, I would like to see if Applejack replanted those trees."

Both Twilight and Spike were unsure what he meant, but they were happy he was coming along... well, the drake was happy anyway. He wanted Twilight to make friends as much as Princess Celestia did, and this was her chance to do so.

All three of them made their way to Sweet Apple Acres, the journey being silent. The pony and dragon were feeling a little uneasy around Vegito, considering he was a creature that they hadn't seen before. There was just something about him that put them on edge, they couldn't place what it was though.

Eventually the trio arrived and they were greeted by a very friendly Applejack. "Yeehaw!" The farm pony shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle-" Before she could finish her sentence the orange pony cut in, shaking her hoof violently.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!"

"She wasn't this happy to see me." The fused warrior pouted, thinking back to how mad she was after leaving her home the second time.

"Hey Vegito how's it going, we replanted those trees ya knocked down... and replaced the one ya blew up." She smiled, sounding a bit too happy considering what she just said out loud.

Meanwhile Spike was wondering how somepony was able to blow up trees. Vegito must have been very powerful to pull that off. The drake was starting to get scared, it wasn't everyday you met somepony who could blow stuff up. He made a mental note to never get on Vegito's bad side.

"So, what can I do you for?" She asked.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?"

Hearing that made Vegito's stomach rumble, making everypony stare at him. He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Say you wouldn't mind if I try some of the food?"

There was a brief pause before the farm pony answered. "This food is for the celebration, you would probably eat it all before tonight!" She was right, he would eat all of the food in no time at all.

"Well, I guess I can wait for tonight." The fused warrior pouted.

Applejack then rang a nearby triangle. "Soup's on, everypony!" All of a sudden she and her friends were surrounded by a crowd of earth ponies. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Wait... how come I didn't see them here yesterday?" The Saiyan questioned.

"They arrived after you left the second time." She explained. "This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." She received only babbling from the elder Apple. "Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" The orange mare noted excitedly.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Twilight was about to leave when Apple Bloom stopped her.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" She asked.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." Twilight explained causing the Apple Family to sigh. She was about to say yes but she and Spike were grabbed by the Saiyan.

He then put two fingers on his forehead and the three of them instantly disappeared.

"Where did they go?" The filly asked the rest of the family, who stood there confused.

* * *

The other two had looks of amazement on their faces as they held onto the Saiyan, the duo had no idea where they were but it was beautiful. So many colors surrounded them as he flew through the void, all of a sudden the three of them appeared near the center of Ponyville. Both Twilight and Spike felt a little dizzy but were quick to shake themselves off. They then started wondering what exactly just happened. "How did you do that, was it some kind of teleportation spell?" Twilight asked.

"Instant Transmission, you de-materialize and travel as a mass of light_._" He smirked.

Twilight simply stared off into space, still trying to comprehend how that was possible. She had never heard of being able to de-materialize before, or being able to travel that fast. It didn't seem at all possible, and if she hadn't just experienced it she wouldn't have believed it... although even then she still didn't believe it. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"What was that, it was like we were in another realm or something." Spike may have spent _too _much time reading comic books, but it did help him with stuff like that.

"That's the dimension I enter whenever I use that technique."

His answer amazed the small dragon and only served to perplex the unicorn even more. She had just met this creature and already he blew her mind, Vegito had the ability to travel to other dimensions! She now had another important question, one that usually followed during an investigation. "So why did you do that?" Twilight asked.

He crossed his arms. "If I can't eat any of their food, I don't want to watch you eat it." He made a good point, he might not be able to control himself in that situation. All of the food would have been eaten in no time if the fused Saiyan got his hands on it.

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather. Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." The drake noted while looking at the checklist, and then to the sky to try and find this Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile the purple unicorn just blinked twice, it was as if this power was nothing special to him at all. Here he was with the ability to travel at basically the speed of light, and he acts like it's no big deal! Clearing away all of her previous thoughts she got back to the task at hoof. "Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" All of a sudden, a pegasus came flying out of no where and knocked the purple pony into some mud, which made her grunt.

"Lemme help you." The pegasus grabbed a rain cloud and placed it over the pony she just hit, she then jumped on it making rain fall. "Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this?" She said as she made a tornado around the now soaked mare, which dried her off and messed up her mane. "My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." She, Spike, and Vegito began laughing at how Twilight looked.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash."

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" Rainbow Dash said smugly.

"Should we have?" Vegito asked with a grin.

The rainbow maned pony just stared at him blankly. "Who's this guy?"

"The name's Vegtio, and I'm a proud Saiyan warrior from Earth."

Rainbow Dash continues staring blankly at him, not sure what any of that meant.

After a few moments Twilight cleared her throat getting back to the matter at hoof. "I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." She replied in a relaxed tone.

"Practicing for what? " The blue maned unicorn asked.

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

"The Wonderbolts?"

"What the hell is a Wonderbolt?" His question earned him weird looks from the three of them, and everything went silent.

"The Wonderbolts are a group of the fastest flyers in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash shouted, taken aback by his ignorance.

"Hm, you don't say." He stated intrigued. Thanks to the fusion his speed was incredible, but maybe the Wonderbolts were faster. At some point he would have to race them and find out.

"Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." Twilight challenged.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat."

"Prove it."

Rainbow Dash began flying through the air and got to work. She had no trouble clearing away the clouds, her speed was pretty impressive. Just like that, all the clouds had been cleared in ten seconds.

The purple drake and Twilight stood there with their mouths open, while Vegito just shook his head in disappointment.

"You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." The pegasus said.

"Wow, she's amazing!" Spike stated with his mouth still open.

The fused Saiyan only chuckled. "You call that amazing, that was pathetic." He declared, offending the mare.

"What do you mean pathetic?! I cleared those clouds in ten seconds flat!"

"If I could control clouds I would have done it much faster." He stated confidently.

"So you can fly?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

A grin appeared on his face as he floated up towards her. "Does that answer your question?"

Twilight and Spike were in complete awe. Not only could he blow up trees, and travel at impossible speeds, but now he could fly! They clearly had just met the craziest being in the universe.

She wasn't sure how he could fly without wings, but she was more interested in proving him wrong. "How about we race then? We'll fly around Canterlot and land back here, first one to land is the winner."

His grin only increased in size. "Twilight go on ahead without me, I have a race to win." Vegito bragged as the other two went on with the list.

Both Vegito and Rainbow Dash landed on the ground and got into position. Each one sported a determined look as they prepared for the countdown. "Three, two... one!" They both shouted as they took off, but the fused warrior was ultimately faster. In a matter of seconds he finished the race, and he didn't even break a sweat.

Rainbow had completed it several seconds later. "I... lost?" She asked in despair. It just wasn't possible, nopony was faster than her, nopony!

"So, you still think 10 seconds is impressive?" He grinned while turning towards the mare.

Rainbow stood there for a few moments looking like she was going to cry. "But... I'm the fastest flyer... in Equestria." Her whole world was crumbling beneath her; everything she knew was a lie.

"Maybe the second fastest now." He glanced over and noticed her wiping away tears from her eyes as she flew away. He merely sighed before following her. In just a few seconds he caught up to her. The Saiyan blocked her path. "Where are you going?" After seeing her cry Vegito realized what was going on, losing the race must have damaged her ego.

"I was just going to... go home and..." She could barely speak as tears fell from her face.

"Look, why can't you just accept that you lost."

She sighed deeply. "I've spent most of my life believing I was the fastest... and then I lose a race just like that, to some stranger."

Even though they had just met, Vegito saw a lot of himself in Rainbow Dash... or at least a lot of Vegeta anyway. He could only imagine how damaged his pride would be if he lost a battle. "Just because you lost one race doesn't mean you aren't fast." He offered, doing his best to try and cheer her up.

"Sure I'm fast... but I'm not the fastest." Her head hung down in shame as she said this.

He was now going to try to motivate her, the only way he knew how. "You remind me of a friend, like you he spent his whole life believing he was the strongest. It turned out that I was stronger than him, so he was determined to beat me no matter what. He used that as motivation to get stronger, after years of training he did get stronger. If you keep training hard with the intent on being faster than me, there is no doubt in my mind you will improve." He was referring to Vegeta and Goku, but he didn't want to explain his story yet... he would probably have to explain it all multiple times, so he figured he would wait until it was convenient for him.

After hearing the story the mare stopped crying. "So... I should train hard while focusing on being better than you?"

He nodded and he saw the pony smiling. "I think I know something that could help, just wait here." He put his fingers on his head and Instant Transmissioned to the Kai planet.

Meanwhile the rainbow maned pony was left floating there. "Huh?" She muttered while scratching her head in confusion.

Seconds later the Saiyan appeared right in front of the younger Kai. "Hey Kabito Kai, can you make me some weighted fabric?"

The Supreme Kai just stared at him blankly, curious as to why he needed weighted fabric. Never the less he was happy to help. "Sure, what color would you like?"

"Orange." In a few seconds a roll of orange fabric appeared in front of him. He grabbed it. "Thanks." Vegito said as he Instant Transmissioned to Rarity's boutique.

Rarity at the moment was busy organizing her fabric. After getting the town hall ready for the celebration she headed back to her home, ready to do some unwinding. She had just met a unicorn and a dragon, and gave the former a makeover. Right as she was putting a roll away Vegito appeared right in front of her, nearly making giving her a heart attack."You really should knock before entering my boutique!" She yelled as the Saiyan dropped some fabric on the ground, with a big thud. Rarity looked at the fabric with curiosity, none of her other fabrics made a thud when hitting the ground.

"Sorry about that... I need you to make Rainbow Dash a shirt and four wrist bands with this fabric."

She stood there confused. "A shirt?" She always did like making clothing, and it wasn't too difficult, but she usually only made clothes for special occasions. The thought of which gave her an idea. "Why not a dress?"

"It's for training purposes not a party!" He yelled.

The purple maned unicorn didn't know how a shirt could be used for training but was happy to help her friend. A purple aura surrounded the roll, but as she lifted it up she discovered how heavy it was. "Wow, this is some heavy fabric." She grunted.

"Yeah, it will help Rainbow get more out of her training." He explained as she did her best to keep it floating in the air.

She didn't quite get what he meant, and it didn't help that she was struggling to keep the fabric afloat. "Ugh, they will be ready for her in a few days." Rarity told him.

Vegito nodded before teleporting back to the cyan mare.

Rainbow had gone back to lying on the cloud, she figured that Vegito had left and wasn't coming back... a few minutes later though the Saiyan re-appeared next to her. "Where did you go?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, just stop by Rarity's in a few days for your training weights."

Rainbow Dash didn't know why Rarity would have training equipment, but she nodded her head anyway.

* * *

After telling her about the weights the two decided to hang out and get to know each other better. They talked for a couple of hours all while relaxing on clouds, Rainbow Dash could tell she and Vegito were going to be friends. He didn't really talk about his past, since he figured he would have to do it again later... it was a long story after all. They instead just had some small talk and shared some funny stories.

"Man these clouds look pretty soft, I can see why you would sleep on them." He stated as he began stretching his arms.

It was then that Rainbow Dash noticed Twilight and Spike near the library. "Hey it's Twilight, I wonder what she's doing?" She wondered.

"Let's find out." They watched said pony and her dragon enter the library. Vegito grabbed the mare, he put two fingers on his head and Instant Transmissioned to their location.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" The lights turned on and a lot of ponies were inside the tree house.

Rainbow Dash and Vegito appeared a few seconds later, and didn't realize there was a party going on. "How did you do that?" She questioned, still unsure how he could teleport. She was also unsure of where they had just been. Wherever it was was full of bright colors.

"I'll tell you later." He answered briefly, even though that technically wasn't an answer. There were more important things on his mind, now that he was at the party he could finally eat something.

Pinkie Pie walked up to the two new ponies in town and blew a party whistle. "Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?"

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Twilight said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all," She gasped. "remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!"

"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went," She gasped once more. "I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" She motioned to the four ponies she had met earlier, as well as the Saiyan. "This party is also for you Vegito, I figured why not throw both of the new ponies in town a party!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Twilight began to drink some punch... little did she know there was hot sauce in it. As soon as she discovered this she instantly ran away in panic.

"Hot sauce, how can you drink this stuff?" He asked.

Pinkie Pie then started putting some on a cupcake, only to eat it moments later. After doing so she rejoined her friends.

Vegito ignored her and made his way to the buffet. Once there he started digging in, shoving as much food as he could into his mouth. It was mostly junk food, but he had to admit that it was pretty tasty, although that may have been his empty stomach speaking for him.

From a distance Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity were watching him eat, with a combination of both intrigue and disgust. "That guy eats like a pig at a trough." The earth pony commented.

"Yes it's pretty... revolting." Rarity added.

Pinkie Pie gasped in realization. "He can eat as much as I can!" She smiled and danced around happily.

The other two ponies just sighed... they had another Pinkie Pie on their hooves.

The fused Saiyan kept on eating but he made sure to save some for the other guests at the party... although it was becoming harder to do so the more he ate.

* * *

The party had been going on for a while and everypony was having a good time, well... almost everypony. Twilight was trying to get some sleep, but Spike was trying to convince her to have fun and rejoin the party. "Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! 'Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night.' I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale.." Twilight said.

She, Vegito, and everypony else then went over to the town hall, that was where Celestia would raise the sun. "C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!" Spike said in excitement.

As they took their spots Pinkie leaned over to the purple unicorn. "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went," She gasped. "but I mean really, who can top that? " Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." The mayor said as Fluttershy readied her birds. "...Princess Celestia!" The curtain opened but Princess Celestia wasn't there! "Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" The mayor explained.

Everypony was beginning to panic.

Twilight noticed Vegito looking up at the moon, almost as if he knew what was happening. She had also looked up at the moon and noticed what looked like Nightmare Moon escaping, but she assumed nopony else knew of her return.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?"

"She's gone!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" Twilight noted.

Just then a mysterious alicorn showed up in the place of the princess. Her coat was pitch black, her mane was a flowing, stary, dark blue. She wore a light blue helmet as well as chest armor. "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces."

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she prepared to charge at her.

The orange earth pony grabbed Rainbow's tail with her mouth, stopping her from doing so. "Whoa there, Nelly..."

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by Applejack shoving an apple in her mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" The evil alicorn asked.

Twilight was ready to step up and face the alicorn. "I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" She exclaimed.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!"

"Would you shut up already?!"

Nightmare Moon diverted her attention towards the mysterious creature, she had no idea who or what it was... to make matters worse it was flying towards her. "Impudent foal, how dare you challenge me! Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

"That's funny, I was going to ask you something similar."

Everypony looked on in horror as Vegito squared off with the evil alicorn.

Nightmare Moon stood there in shock, was this creature seriously challenging her? She shook off her confusion and fired a beam at the stranger. The beam hit him but had no effect; he was still floating there unharmed. "My attack had no effect at all?!" The evil alicorn asked in anger.

_'Her power level is much lower than I would have liked, I guess I'll just have to lower my power level so I don't kill her right away. I wouldn't want the fun to end too early.'_ Vegito began lowering his power level, as he prepared to attack Nightmare Moon. A grin then came onto his face. "Here why don't you let me fire a beam at you, and if you're so tough just stand there and take it." He extended his index finger and fired a very small energy beam at one of her legs. The beam hit her like a bee sting and he could hear her cries of pain. He smirked as everypony looked on shocked. "Oh come on, I was barely trying."

Nightmare Moon struggled to stand up but as soon as she did her foe was right in front of her, the next thing she knew she was punched in the gut, and then kicked off the balcony. The seemingly invincible Nightmare Moon was now lying vulnerable on the ground, and she was once again having trouble standing up. "How can this be?! I am Nightmare Moon, the most powerful being in all of Equestria!"

In response the fused warrior laughed before landing on the ground in front of her. "You're nothing but a joke, and I'm going to finish you off right now!" He exclaimed as a ball of energy formed in his hand.

Fearing the worst Nightmare Moon teleported herself away from Vegito, someplace very far away.

As soon as she was gone he stopped forming the ball of energy. He then looked around and noticed everypony was staring at him, some were happy, others were scared, and some were confused. "What are you all staring at?"

"You just beat Nightmare Moon!" One unicorn exclaimed.

"Without even trying!" A pegasus added.

"It wasn't exactly hard, I just wish I had put in some effort." Vegito stated as some ponies started to cheer, they figured he was their new protector... or will at least help get Princess Celestia back. Soon enough he was surrounded by everypony, and they were all cheering. Meanwhile he looked around and noticed Nightmare Moon was gone... and so was Twilight.

* * *

There you have it, Vegito has met everypony in the Mane 6 and the two princesses. As you can see, Nightmare Moon was no match for the fused warrior... and yes he could have easily killed Nightmare Moon. Vegito did have to lower his power level a lot so he didn't kill her, as we all know Nightmare Moon is nothing compared to him. He was hoping she would be a challenge but as we saw she wasn't, but maybe when they meet again she will put up a better fight. That's all for now, R&amp;R and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	4. Elements of Harmony

Chapter Four: Elements of Harmony

Both Twilight Sparkle and Spike went back to the library, not stopping for anything. She needed to find the Elements of Harmony, and she needed to find them now! While the mare searched around for a certain book the dragon wanted to help, but he was too tired. "You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all." She told him as he went to sleep, once asleep she continued her search for the book. "Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" As she continued her search Rainbow Dash and her other new friends entered the library.

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy?" The rainbow maned pony interrogated the unicorn. "Whoa!" She was stopped by the farmpony pulling her back.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?" Applejack noted as everypony else gathered around Twilight.

Right as she was about to explain what was going on, Vegito appeared right behind all of them. "Hey what are you guys doing here, shouldn't you be looking for Princess Celestia?" He asked.

The ponies turned around and saw him standing there. They kind of figured that he would show up, especially after he challenged Nightmare Moon and she ran away from the fight. "Twilight was just about to tell us what's going on." Rarity explained.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!" Twilight said in panic.

Vegito started smirking; he was fully capable of taking down Nightmare Moon himself. Of course, he was a little curious about these 'Elements of Harmony'. Never before had he heard of such a thing, and was actually intrigued to find out what power they held. So he figured he would let the ponies use this weapon. If they didn't find it, or the Elements didn't work however he would step in.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Pinkie Pie said while looking at a random bookshelf.

"How did you find that?!"

"It was under "E"!" The pink mare sang.

"Oh." Twilight said in disbelief before looking through the book. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now- "

"The Everfree Forest!" The ponies all said out loud.

"What's the Everfree Forest?" The Saiyan asked as they all made their way to said forest.

"It's a very scary place, filled with danger. Not many ponies ever visit it." Applejack explained as they stopped right at the entrance.

"Sounds like my kind of forest" Normally ponies were scared to even go near the Everfree Forest, so to say the ponies were shocked would be an understatement. Vegito however smirked, he had been to all kinds of battle zones, including dying planets... there was no way some forest would scare him.

Once at the entrance they were ready to being their journey. "Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." Twilight protested.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple."

Everypony nodded as they began walking into the forest.

The purple mare then looked over to the Saiyan. "I suppose you're coming too Vegito?"

"Do you really think I would miss out on the fun?" Vegito smirked, making the mare sigh.

* * *

They all started wandering around the Everfree Forest, and this was the first time any of them had been inside of it before. It was indeed a dark place and Vegito could sense some evil energy all around. He made sure to have his guard up, just in case something happened. Naturally he could handle anything in the forest, but he was more concerned about keeping the ponies safe.

"So, none of you have been in here before?" The blue maned unicorn questioned.

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful." Rarity exclaimed.

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria" The orange mare stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow took this opportunity to try and scare the others. "Nopony knows. You know why? 'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come out!" Right after she said that, the ground beneath them collapsed but only the two pegasi and the saiyan were able to fly... everypony else started falling to their doom. "Fluttershy, Vegito! Quick!" Both Rainbow Dash and Vegito took off.

The shy pegasus hesitated for just a moment. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Rainbow Dash picked up Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy picked up Rarity and the Saiyan picked up Applejack.

"Twilight's still fallin', Vegito let me go!"

"You know I could just..." It was a pretty bad idea and could easily back fire, but if she wanted to save her then by all means. Plus with his reflexes the fused Saiyan could save them both in seconds.

"Just do it!" Applejack yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. She was then dropped lightly near Twilight. The mare grabbed the unicorn's forehooves, preventing her from falling any further.

"Applejack! What do I do?"

The yellow maned pony looked her straight in the eye. "Let go."

"Are you crazy?" Twilight asked. She didn't know what kind of sense that made.

"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Just like Applejack said, Twilight let go and started falling off the cliff.

She fell for a few seconds before Vegito caught her and brought her down gently. She sighed in relief and made another mental note to thank him every opportunity she got.

"I guess she was right." Vegito said to himself as the earth pony made her way down the cliff.

* * *

They continued walking until a manticore showed up right in front of them. He let out a fierce roar, trying to intimidate the ponies and the weird creature.

In a rare moment of bravery Rarity walked up to him. "Take that, you ruffian!" She shouted as she bucked it in the face, which did little but annoy it. She was then roared at once again, which messed up her mane. Realizing her mistake the mare booked it out of there.

The fused warrior watched with amusement as his friend was being chased by the beast. He chuckled lightly before grabbing the beast by the tail, he then held him upside down, shocking everypony. "Let me take care of this." He told them as he began lowering his power level. At a speed quicker than the ponies could see he gave the manticore a punch to the stomach, making him scream out in pain. "That was almost too easy." Vegito smirked as he released his grip.

The manticore slowly stood up but had a hard time controlling his movements, due to the punch dazing him.

Meanwhile Fluttershy was trying to find the courage to tell him to stop. She had an idea of how to stop the manticore without needing to hurt him.

He was about to attack it again until his Saiyan ears heard Fluttershy speak softly. "Wait." Was what she said. The Saiyan looked over and saw the shy pegasus walking up towards him. He raised an eyebrow as she whispered into his ear. After a few moments he relented and backed away from the beast, now rejoining the others.

Everypony besides Vegito looked on in fear as Fluttershy stood in front of the beast and rubbed up against his paw. "Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby."

"Little?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." Fluttershy pulled the thorn out of his paw and he calmed down, much to the surprise of everypony.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." The mare stated, leaving Twilight to think.

They were now walking through a deeper part of the forest, and a certain somepony couldn't help but complain. "No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Rarity stated as they entered en even darker part of the Everfree Forest. "Well, I didn't mean that literally. "

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight noted.

Applejack then stepped in some mud.

Fluttershy screamed but it wasn't because of the mud.

Everyone looked around and saw several scary looking trees around them, and everypony, except Vegito and Pinkie Pie, started running around screaming. "What happened to all of that bravery?" He asked as Pinkie Pie started making funny faces at the trees. The Saiyan glanced over at her confused, having no idea what the pink pony was doing.

Her other friends, who were still scared, looked at the mare. "Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh girls, don't you see?"

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..."

"Don't tell me she's singing." A groan escaped the Saiyan's mouth as he face palmed.

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..."

"I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all"

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear." Ha! Ha! Ha!

So, giggle at the ghostly Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!"

Thanks to her singing, Pinkie Pie had defeated the scary trees and allowed her and her friends to move on.

_'I never thought singing could be a weapon... although I still think energy is a much better option.'_ Vegito thought to himself, all the while hoping that the singing was just a one time occurrence.

After some more walking the seven of them made it to a river. "How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Gee that's a tough one, I don't see any way of getting across. It looks like we should just go home." Vegito said sarcastically, earning glares from Twilight and Applejack.

After a few seconds a giant sea dragon could be heard crying in the distance. "What a world, what a world."

They all made their way over to the sound of the crying. "Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" The purple unicorn asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid."

Hearing that made Vegito slap his forehead and the cyan pegasus groan. "Oh give me a break." The rainbow maned mare said.

"How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." Rarity said while pointing at his scales. "And your expertly coiffed mane. Your fabulous manicure... All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true, I'm hideous!"

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." The unicorn proclaimed as she yanked one of his scales off, she then cut off the end of her tail and gave it to him.

He looked at his new mustache and smiled. "Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful."

"You look smashing." Rarity noted.

The purple mare felt bad for her friend though. "Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..."

"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." The white unicorn said while looking at her tail.

"So would the mustache." Rainbow Dash whispered to Twilight.

"We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!"

The dragon raised some of its body up so they could get across, of course Vegito just flew across himself.

* * *

They continued walking until Twilight noticed the castle ruins in the distance. "There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!" Twilight began running excitedly.

"Twilight, wait for us!" Applejack shouted.

"We're almost there. Whoa!" The blue maned pony was just about to fall off of the cliff, but she was saved by Vegito.

"You know it isn't safe to be running off cliffs like this." He joked as he pulled her back on to solid ground.

This was the final gap before the castle, but how would they cross without a bridge? "Now What?" Pinkie Pie asked as they all gazed at the big gap.

"It's like I don't even exist." Vegito grumbled as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I got this." Rainbow Dash flew down and grabbed the other end of the bridge and brought it over to the other side. As she attached one side of the bridge she heard a strange voice say her name. "Who's there? I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

"Who?" She wasn't sure if they were talking about her or Vegito, but if they meant him then why are they talking to her? So they must have been referring to the one and only Rainbow Dash.

"Why, you, of course."

Rainbow smiled brightly, her reasoning was correct. "Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever."

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-" Three pegasi wearing dark uniforms showed up right in front of Rainbow Dash.

"Yep."

"Swiftest-"

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land." They said.

"Yes, it's all true."

"We need... you."

It was like a dream come true for the pegasus. "WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." She was about to fix the bridge until they stopped her.

"No! It's them or us."

From the other side of the bridge the fused Saiyan was sensing deception over there, and he could hear their conversation. It was obvious that these 'Shadowbolts' weren't the real deal. "Rainbow don't listen to them, they're tricking you!" He yelled out, as the 'Shadowbolts' covered the area in clouds. While this was going on he hoped that Rainbow would be able to resist their offer, but if worse came to worse he would have to step in.

"Well?"

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." She watched as the three ponies disappeared, and once they did she repeared the bridge. She then went back to her friends. "See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'."

With that they all made their way across the bridge.

Vegito had a strange feeling about all of this. All of these occurrences seemed like some sort of test, and what each pony did seemed to resemble that specific Element of Harmony. However he brushed those thoughts aside for now, there were more important matters to attend to.

* * *

They finally arrived inside the ruins and noticed the giant statue inside of it. "Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?"

They all stared at it and wondered what was supposed to happen. "The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful!" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Vegito brought down each of the stones and placed them in front of Twilight.

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!" The pink pony counted.

"So where's the last one?" Vegito wondered.

"The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed."

Applejack narrowed her eyes. "What in the hay is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." Twilight started using her magic.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." The farmpony told her friends.

Everypony except Vegito left, he sensed Nightmare Moon was around somewhere. There was no telling what she could do, so he thought it best to be near Twilight and keep his guard up.

All of a sudden a blue tornado formed around the Elements. "Aah! The Elements!" Twilight jumped into it and then she disappeared.

"Twilight no!" Vegito shouted, all the while kicking himself for letting the tornado distract him.

Not a moment later the other ponies came running into the room. "Vegito what happened, where's Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No time, just grab on to me!" He commanded as they all placed there hooves on him. He put two fingers on his forehead and Instant Transmissioned to Twilight.

The next thing the ponies knew they were in some kind of void, with several different colors all around them. It was truly an amazing sight, one that they had never seen before.

Twilight appeared in another part of the castle and noticed Nightmare Moon and the Elements floating around her. She prepared herself for a fight, and was about to charge Nightmare Moon... until Vegito and everypony appeared next to her.

The ponies were a little dizzy but shook it off since they needed to help their friend.

"You guys stay here, I'll handle her!" Vegito told them as he walked towards Nightmare Moon, who was feeling less than confident. "So do you want me to do this slowly, or should I just get this over with now?"

Fearing the worst she fired a beam at him, but once again it had no effect. The evil alicorn tried running away but he was able to block her path. She was then lightly punched in the face, which sent her to the ground.

"Come on, we should use this time to figure out how to unlock the Elements!" The purple mare yelled as both she and the others went over to the stones.

The Saiyan smirked as he held out his palm. Seconds later a blue ball of ki formed within his open hand. "Any last words before you die?" Right before he could blast her to bits he heard a voice in his head.

_"Vegito wait!"_ It was Old Kai.

"What do you want Kai I'm kind of busy right now!" He yelled aloud.

The ponies shared confused glances. "Who's he talkin' to?" Applejack questioned.

"It's not important, come on we have to figure this out!" The purple unicorn yelled in panic.

On the World of the Kais the elder Kai was checking in on how Vegito was doing. He decided now was a good time to tell him the truth about Nightmare Moon. _"There's something you should know about Nightmare Moon."_

"What's that?"

Nightmare Moon was laying there in shock, she had to think of a way to beat Vegito while he was distracted. A frontal assault was futile, no, if she needed to win she needed to outsmart him... but she didn't know if that would work. If anything she just needed him gone, at least long enough for her to stop the ponies. And once her victory was secured she would then think of a way to defeat the Saiyan.

_"She is Princess Celestia's sister!"_ Old Kai yelled.

Hearing that caused Vegito to stop charging the energy ball. He remembered what Celestia had told him about her sister, he didn't know if he could bring himself to kill her sister... even if she was evil she was still Celestia's sister.

Nightmare Moon looked up and saw Vegito standing there motionless, it was now or never. Her eyes glowed a dark purple as she used her magic to teleport him out of the castle.

"Vegito!" The ponies shouted.

Just then Nightmare Moon reappeared in front of them, she stomped on the ground and the stones shattered into small shards. "What will you do now without your precious little friend to protect you?" She asked in triumph.

"We may not have Vegito with us but we can still defeat you! You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here." Twilight shouted.

"What?"

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter! Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" The evil alicorn noted.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!" They all received special jewelry after the shards/stone floated around them. Their bodies floated into the air and they formed a white aura, which almost looked like an orb. A rainbow colored beam shot out from the orb they created and made it's way towards Nightmare Moon, the beam then swallowed her whole.

The ponies collapsed on the ground after the attack hit. "Ugh, my head." The rainbow maned pony grunted.

Just then a faint explosion could be heard, but they didn't think much of it. They all assumed that it was just them being woozy and imagining things.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asked. They all then started to marvel at the necklaces they received, and how the gems inside resembled their cutie marks. "Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."

They looked out a nearby window and saw the sun rising. "Indeed you do."

Everypony bowed as their princess appeared in front of them.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it."

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna! It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" Everypony was shocked to learn that they were sisters.

"Will you accept my friendship?"

Right before she could answer Vegito appeared in the room, and he was intent on killing Nightmare Moon.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

Vegito was teleported back into the Everfree Forest, courtesy of Nightmare Moon. Now that he was alone he had some time to think, he was very conflicted. "I can't kill Princess Celestia's sister, but at the same time I can't let her kill everyone." He stood there and thought about it, he had no idea whether the Elements of Harmony would be able to beat her. If the Elements failed then everypony would be beaten by Nightmare Moon. They weren't powerful enough to take her on without the Elements.

"You had no problem killing me father!"

The Saiyan turned around and saw his son standing near him, his appearance snapped him out of his thoughts. "Gohan?" There was a shocked look on Vegito's face, he had no idea how his son could be standing there.

"I spent my whole life believing you were the greatest... but I guess I was wrong. You could have saved me father, but instead you just kill me!" Gohan yelled.

His father's eyes went wide. He thought about letting Buu absorb him but was unsure if that would have worked, it seemed like a pretty risky plan to him. "You were trapped inside Buu... there was nothing I could do." His son started walking away and he went after him. "Gohan wait I..." After sensing his son's energy he realized it wasn't Gohan at all, it was just a trick. "You must really think I'm an amateur. Nice try Nightmare Moon, but I think I would recognize my own son... and considering all of your other attempts failed..." He was about to fire an energy blast at the fake but stopped when he gave him a hug. It seemed harmless until Gohan started glowing and then exploded, destroying a small part of the dark forest.

As the explosion happened a different kind of explosion went off in the castle, except it was rainbow colored and didn't cause as much destruction.

After the smoke cleared the fused warrior was still there. "That attack was just like the Kamikaze Ghost Attack that Gotenks created." He noted as searched for the ponies' energies. "There was no way that could have hurt me but... I guess I have no choice." A serious expression came onto his face. "Alright it's time to finish this!" Vegito Instant Transmissioned back to the ponies. To his relief everypony was still alive.

"Vegito! We were so worried about you!" Fluttershy shouted softly as they made their way towards him.

"I'm glad you're all still alive, but don't worry about Nightmare Moon... I can finish her!" Vegito proclaimed, making Luna panic.

"Wait, Nightmare Moon is gone!" Rarity yelled as he flew towards the scared alicorn.

He made it to her in no time and was about to fire the ball at Luna, but he was able to sense her energy and he felt no evil in her. Vegito stopped right in front of her, and his face softened upon seeing her so frightened.

The Element Bearers and Princess Celestia sighed in relief.

Princess Luna looked up and saw him standing in front of her, she was sure it was going to be the end. To her relief she wasn't dead yet.

"I'm sorry, I nearly killed you. I'm just glad I was able to sense your energy in time."

They all sighed once again, feeling very relieved that he didn't just end her. Seeing as how they were all gathered in one place, and because the princesses were here, they wanted some answers. Vegito was capable of things no pony thought possible, and the surprises just kept on coming. Whenever they asked he would either give a brief answer or say 'I'll tell you later'. "So how does one fly without wings?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, and use magic without a horn?" Twilight Questioned.

"And all of that other cool stuff you can do!" The cyan mare added.

"I think it's time you all learned who I really am." Vegito said as they crowed around him. "It all started..." He started telling the story of both Goku and Vegeta's childhood, giving them a good amount of details on each of their respective environments growing up. He then told about the Saiyans going to Earth and all of the battles that took place, including Goku and Vegeta's battle. While telling the story everypony was confused by why they were hearing two different stories, but he told them it would make sense later.

Next he told them about Namek and searching for the dragon balls, which included slaying several of Frieza's men. Fighting with the Ginyu Force and Frieza himself came next. The fact that there were several deaths made the ponies cry a little, but those deaths helped Goku become a Super Saiyan. And upon becoming a Super Saiyan Goku was able to defeat the evil tyrant once and for all.

About a year later a boy named Trunks appeared and killed Frieza and his father, he then told the Z Fighters about the androids. The next three years were spent training for them, and it seemed to have payed off. Cell came into the picture and killed several humans while searching for the androids, and eventually he found and absorbed them. Neither Vegeta or Trunks could stop him, and this drove him to create the Cell games. Goku had done all the training he could to prepare for the battle, and even that wasn't enough to defeat Cell. Gohan was chosen to fight next but couldn't win either. Cell pushed Gohan past his limits and ended up paying for it by losing his complete power, with no other option he decided to blow himself up. Goku made the sacrifice that saved the world.

Seven years passed and the deceased Saiyan returned to Earth for a day, not realizing Babidi was trying to resurrect Majin Buu. After several shocking twists Buu was stronger than ever and killed/absorbed all of his friends and family, the ponies had to do their best not to cry. After a motivational speech Goku and Vegeta fused to become Vegito. The fused warrior then battled and defeated Majin Buu. After the battle he spoke to the Old Kai and was challenged to go to Equestria and make friends. "And that is my story."

Everypony stared at him shocked, that was one of the longest and most confusing stories they had ever heard. They were also a little unsure if what he said was true or not. Rainbow Dash was the first to snap out of shock, and the first to question him. "So... you're just two people joined into one?" She asked.

"Yep, thanks to these earrings." Vegito pointed to his Potara earrings.

Now that he mentioned it, his voice did sort of sound like it was two ponies speaking at once. "And you spent your whole life fighting people, ever since you were just a child. Which included enslaving planets and protecting your own?" Twilight asked, feeling a strange mix of horror, disgust, and happiness.

"Pretty much."

"And you've died, but were brought back ta life?" Applejack asked.

"Several times." He said with a smile on his face.

"You were turned into chocolate by Buu, but you were still able to fight him?" Princess Celestia questioned.

"Pretty amazing right?"

Pinkie Pie was getting a little jealous of Buu's ability to turn things into chocolate/candy.

They were still a little unsure especially after that last claim, but luckily Princess Celestia knew of a way to know. She created another crystal ball and gave it to him. "Alright so is everything you told us true?"

"Yes." The ball turned green and they all gasped.

"So you really are two people fused into one." Rarity stated.

The fused Saiyan nodded knowingly.

Everypony couldn't believe it. It was a complete shock that his seemingly ridiculous tale was true. Never before had they heard of something like fusion before. "So what's it like sharing a body?" Twilight wondered, curious about how that works. She had so many questions, and she wanted to know everything about it. Despite her eagerness she decided to keep the question simple, there would be time later to fully diagnose him.

"It's a little weird at first but you learn to deal with it, and it was worth it for all of this power." He answered.

"And it's permanent?" The shy pony asked.

"Yeah, but as I said it was worth it."

"Well I'm just glad you are on our side." Princess Celestia said.

"You know what this means... PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouted as they made their way back to Ponyville, and they did have a party like Pinkie Pie wanted.

There was one pony however who wasn't so cheery, even though there was a party happening. "Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Her student said pointing towards the ponies and Vegito.

Princess Celestia than got an idea in her head. "Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." Everypony started cheering really loudly.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." Twilight said.

She only smiled before turning towards the fused Saiyan. "Vegito could you come here for a second." Princess Celestia walked away from her subjects with the Saiyan following her. Once far enough away she stopped. "It seems you have made some new friends as well."

"Yeah... so?"

"How would you like to have a job as protector of Equestria?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that your job?"

"I am the ruler of Equestria, but you will be the one who fights off invaders." Princess Celestia stated.

Hearing that made him come to a realization. Celestia was just like Dende, although weak they still had powers in their own right. However the princess was way more powerful than anyone else in Equestria, so she seemed more than capable of protecting her own planet. "I feel like the ruler would be able to do that herself."

Princess Celestia paused before giving her answer. "Although I can rule this land, I am not much of a fighter."

"So you're saying I'm more powerful than you?" He received a slow nod. "Is this a paying job?" He asked, hoping that this meant he wouldn't have to do actual work.

"Well no... but I'm sure some ponies would be willing to help out their protector, just try not to run them out of business."

He could accept that. "Alright fine, so do I have to live in your castle?"

"No, I want you to stay here in Ponyville with your new friends, having somepony like you around would be a great help to them."

"So you want me to watch over these ponies?" The Saiyan questioned.

The alicorn nodded once again. "Twilight and her friends will face many challenges, and I want to make sure they have somepony strong to help them... but please try to let them solve the problem first."

"Don't worry, I'll only step in if necessary. Besides, I'm curious to see what kind of abilities they have." He smirked.

Princess Celestia smiled. "Farewell Vegito." She then flew back to her castle.

Vegito had a feeling he would get along with this guardian as well as the ones back on Earth. After a few moments he went back over to his friends, who were still celebrating their victory.

"So what did the princess want?" Spike asked.

"Nothing really important, but it looks like I'm staying here with you guys from now on."

Everypony started to cheer, although there were still some mixed feelings from certain ponies. Those feelings aside they still liked him and now their friendship could really start, and it would only a matter of time before they think of him as a true friend. "So where is he gonna stay?" The honest earth pony questioned as they all looked around at each other... she didn't want to be the one he stayed with. She couldn't stand to have him on the orchard anymore, it would be bad for her entire family.

"He can stay with me, my bed is big enough for two." Rainbow Dash said, which made everypony giggle. "What?" She looked to each pony with confusion, even Vegito was confused by this.

"You like him don't you Dashie?" Pinkie Pie nudged her causing her face to turn red.

The Saiyan didn't pay her joke any mind, he was just glad he would have a place to stay. "Well... this should be quite an adventure." Vegito observed as they all started laughing, and this was the start of not only a beautiful friendship... but an adventure that none of them would ever forget!

* * *

Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. So yeah, Vegito is going to live with Rainbow Dash, will there be something between them... I don't want to spoil anything. Thank you everyone who has read this fanfic so far and reviewed it, your feedback does help me a lot. It should only get better as this fanfic goes along, so stay tuned for more and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	5. The Ticket Master

Chapter Five: The Ticket Master

A few days have passed since the defeat of Nightmare Moon, and things seemed to have returned to normal. Vegito woke up and noticed Rainbow Dash was still asleep, but since her training weights should be ready he decided to wake her up early. He hoped out of bed and put his clothes on, Rainbow said it was cool if he slept in his underwear. As soon as his clothes were on a smirk come onto his face. He lifted up her bed with one hand and started to shake it violently.

It took only a few seconds for Rainbow Dash to wake up. "Huh... what's going on?" The cyan pegasus asked while still being half asleep.

The Saiyan noticed she was awake and put the bed back down. "Oh good you're awake."

Rainbow Dash didn't seem to happy to be woken up like that, she enjoyed sleeping in. "And why didn't you let me sleep?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well your training weights should be ready for you, and you need to be fully awake to get the best out of your training." He explained with a smile on his face.

"Can't I just go back to bed for a little bit?" She barely had time to blink before the fused Saiyan grabbed her and Instant Transmissioned to Rarity's boutique.

Rarity had also gotten an early start to her day, she was making herself some eggs and toast when Vegito and Rainbow appeared in her kitchen. She turned around and saw the two standing in her kitchen, she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Can't you ever enter my house like a normal pony?" She questioned.

"But I'm not a pony am I?" The fused Saiyan retorted. "Just give Rainbow Dash the weights and we will leave."

The generous mare sighed and went upstairs, she came back down with an orange shirt and four matching wristbands. "Here you are darling." Rarity dropped the weights on the ground, making a big thud.

He smiled while Rainbow looked at them confused. The hard landing had surprised the mare. Vegito ignored her and grabbed them, he then presented them to her. "Put these on!" He commanded, receiving a glare from the pegasus "...Rarity a little help!"

With slight annoyance Rarity used her magic to get the shirt and wristbands onto the rainbow maned pony.

As soon as they were on she began to fall to the ground. It took some effort to stay afloat, and she didn't know how the shirt and wristbands were weighing her down. "This stuff is heavy!" Rainbow grunted as she landed on the ground and did her best to stand up.

"That's the point, the wristbands are five pounds each and the shirt is ten pounds"

She stared at him blankly. "How is this supposed to help me train?"

"Over time you will get used to the weight and be able to fly normally, and once you remove the weight you will be faster... just trust me. After that you can increase the weight to get even more out of your training." Normally that would sound bizarre, but coming from him it made some sense.

"If it will help me improve I'm all for it!" Rainbow Dash yelled in excitement, not realizing that there was an annoyed unicorn standing next to her.

"That's great dear but would you two please leave my boutique?" Rarity smiled at them but that was only to hide her true emotions at that point, one could tell what they were by looking at her.

Rainbow Dash let out a sheepish laugh before walking out the door.

Vegito nodded at the mare before also leaving, that was his way of thanking the white unicorn.

They both were outside her boutique and the loyal pegasus decided it was a good time to practice. She was having trouble flying though and could only float a few feet off of the ground. _'Jeez, just staying off the ground is tough.'_ She mentally complained. _  
_

"Don't worry it will get easier over time." Vegito encouraged.

"Well, I have all day to practice."

All of a sudden Applejack came up to them, and it looked like she wanted something. "Hey guys how's it goin'... what's with the shirt?" She asked.

"It's a training shirt, and it's heavier than it looks." Rainbow grunted.

"Well that's... nice, anyway ah need some help applebuckin' and ah was wonderin' if ya could help Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash didn't really want to spend her day applebucking, even if it was to help out a friend. "Sorry Applejack, but I'm going to be busy most of the day... I'm sure Vegito will help you."

The biggest look of fear came onto Applejack's face, she had vivid memories of the last time he 'helped' her. "Ah don't want him anywhere near mah apple trees!" She yelled hastily. "Ah guess Twilight and ah can handle it." The orange pony sighed and went back to her orchard, which left the duo alone.

After a few seconds the cyan mare noticed her friend starting to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To go train... just because I'm in a world full of weaklings it doesn't mean I can afford to slack off."

"But what about my training, aren't you going to help me with it?" She asked.

He turned around, revealing the smirk on his face. "The only thing I can do for your flying training would be dropping you from a great height. Now I'm sure you would love to see if you can stop yourself from plummeting towards your death."

There was a certain way Vegito spoke which made her uneasy, but she realized he was right. "Alright... I guess I'll see you around." She sighed before starting her training.

* * *

Vegito flew up into the air and headed for an open field, somewhere he could train in peace. He stopped his flight a good distance away from Ponyville and landed down on the ground, he looked around and saw nopony was around. He couldn't sense anything in the area either. "Perfect." There wasn't anything specific he wanted to do, but he just needed to train in whatever way possible. A training regiment began forming in his mind, the only problem was that he didn't have a partner to spar with.

Just then an idea popped into his head, one that would solve several problems. "Let's see if I can do that move that the others have used." Vegito started to slowly power up as he crossed his arms, he concentrated all of his energy into this technique. The ground beneath him shook a little as his power increased. After a few moments another Vegito appeared and he was standing right in front of him. "It worked!" Vegito yelled to the air as he was looking directly at himself. Although neither Goku or Vegeta had used this technique they had seen it done several times, so it was just enough for the fused Saiyan to work with.

"All right, let's get started." Both he and his clone charged at each other and engaged in an all out brawl, they exchanged punches and kicks at a very fast rate. Neither one of them showed signs of stopping, they were both fighting at a super fast rate. As the battle continued Vegito gained the upper hand and punched his clone in the gut. He then elbowed him in the back of the head and followed up with a blast to his back, the clone crashed into the ground and created a crater in the ground.

The clone flew towards the real Saiyan and kicked him in the side of the head, which was followed up by several kicks to the chest. Those kicks sent Vegito flying into a cliff. After a few moments the cliff exploded and the fused Saiyan was floating there with a smirk on his face, he vanished and reappeared behind his clone. Right as the Saiyan was about to throw a punch his clone turned around and blocked it. The fused warrior avoided a kick and then grabbed his opponent by the arm, he then threw him into the ground. Vegito flew down and punched his clone straight in the gut, he then flew up and shot a barrage of energy at his clone. The smoke cleared and the clone was gone, he looked around trying to find his clone. All of a sudden the Saiyan was kicked in the face by his clone, sending plummeting into a nearby rock formation.

After a few seconds the potara fused Saiyan powered up and destroyed the rocks around him, he then charged at his clone and the two warriors clashed. They once again exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks, sending out several shock waves in the process. At one point Vegito kneed his clone in the gut and brought down both of his fists onto his back. The clone went flying back towards the ground and created yet another crater. His body faded out and reappeared next to his clone, who was just now getting up. "Goodbye!" He fired a point blank energy wave at his clone which swallowed him whole, soon after the smoke cleared the clone was sent back into Vegito.

"Hm, that was too easy." He said to himself, almost like he was disappointed with his own power. "But I guess that was still a good work out... let's try that again." The Saiyan created another clone and restarted the process. It was the best form of training he could do in Equestria.

* * *

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was flying around trying to get used to the extra weight she was carrying, it wasn't easy but she was managing. She decided to go see how Applejack was coming along with the apple bucking, she was feeling kind of guilty for saying no. It took her a few minutes to get to Sweet Apple Acres, and when she got there she overheard some great news. "Whoa! Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?" She excitedly asked.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?

"No I was busy getting used to this weight, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?"

"Yeah, but-" Twilight was cut off by her friend.

"YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member. Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!"

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. I asked for that ticket first." The honest mare added.

"So? That doesn't mean you own it."

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." The two of them engaged in a hoof-wrestle for the ticket.

The unicorn however didn't want to see them fight over the ticket. "Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?"

"Drummin' up business for the farm?"

"A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?"

"Money t' fix granny's hip."

"Living the dream."

"Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they? Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" Her friends agreed and Twilight and Spike left Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

The pony and dragon began wandering around Ponyville, and Spike was still thinking about the situation. It was quite the predicament. "So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?" He asked as they continued walking around.

"I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?"

Before either of them could answer, Pinkie Pie came crashing into them. That caused the tickets to land on her face. "Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help! Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go! Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me, Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me, Hip hip Hooray! It's the best place for me, For Pinkie... With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony! Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me, Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me, 'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever In the whole galaxy Wheee!" She sang. "Oh thank you, Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever."

"Um, actually-" Twilight was cut off by Rarity walking by.

"Are these what I think they are?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." The pink mare explained happily.

"The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet him."

"_Him! ..._ Who?" The pink mare questioned.

"Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, "Yes!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is [giggles] what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams. Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Hmph." Rarity explained.

Meanwhile Fluttershy and Angel came by and noticed the tickets on the ground. "Angel, these are perfect."

"Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to."

"You haven't?" The two ponies asked.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else- "

"You? You want to go to the gala?" The generous mare asked.

"Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!" The shy pony explained.

Twilight took in her reason, all the while realizing that picking one of them was going to be harder than she thought. "Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?"

Right after she said that, Rainbow came by wanting some answers. "Wait just a minute."

"Rainbow Dash, were you following me?" The blue maned unicorn questioned.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody."

"Wait just another minute." Applejack also came by.

"Applejack, were you following me too?"

"No. I was followin' this one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket."

Soon enough everypony began arguing over the ticket and who Twilight should take. They all wanted to go and thought that their reason was better than anypony elses'.

As they were arguing Vegtio was flying overhead, his training was complete and he was on his way home. Along the way he noticed his friends arguing, so he descended on the ground next to all of them. He could see Twilight about to tell them to stop but he was already a few steps ahead. He let out a powerful shout which blew his friends back a few feet, making them stop arguing.

The ponies got back up and noticed the Saiyan was there, and they realized the shout had to have come from him. Pinkie, however, didn't realize the argument had stopped. "And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz-" oh."

He now had their attention. "Just a few days ago you all defeated Nightmare Moon together, and now here you are at each others' throats." The fused Saiyan stated.

"I have two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala, and all of my friends want to go... except for Spike" Twilight explained.

"A gala?"

"How could you have never heard of a gala before?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Well you had never heard of a Saiyan before you met me." He smirked, making the mare grumble to herself.

"A gala is basically a formal party." The cyan pegasus explained.

He looked at all of them and noticed the look of desperation on all of their faces. "So you all want to go?" He received several nods. "All right then there is only one way to settle this... a martial arts tournament, the winner receives the ticket. So who wants to fight me in the first round?" He noticed that they were all horrified, and after a few seconds he started laughing. "Oh man you should see your faces, you actually thought I wanted to fight for the ticket." He just kept on laughing to himself.

"So you don't want to go?" Pinkie Pie asked as his laughter died down.

"I don't really care."

Everypony except Twilight sighed in relief, they all had a better chance at the ticket now.

Before any more arguments could break out the purple unicorn needed to set them straight. "Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise... not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo."

Everypony walked away grumbling to themselves.

"I can help you decide." Vegito said as he put his hand on her shoulder, making her smile. Her smile faded when his stomach rumbled. A big sheepish grin quickly appeared on his face. "I guess we're both hungry."

* * *

Since they were both hungry, Vegito, Twilight, and Spike went to a nearby restaurant. The mare knew that she would never be able to figure this out hungry, and this was one of the most important decisions of her life. Once at the restaurant they took their seats and looked over the menu. "Spike, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?"

The waiter came by and was ready to take their orders. "Have you made your decision?"

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight yelled at the top of her lunges.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order." The drake told her.

"Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich."

Spike inspected his menu further, hoping the restaurant would have something specific. "Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy."

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked Vegito.

He also stared at the menu curiously for a few more moments, but it seemed there weren't too many foods he could eat. "Can you bring something that isn't made of grass?"

"Of course sir, your food will be ready shortly." The waiter grabbed their menus and left the table.

"What do you think, Spike?"

"I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?"

Vegito just glared at him. "I think she's talking about the ticket."

"Oh. You're still on that?"

"Spike, listen. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I-"

Just then the waiter came by with all of their food. "Ah, your food."

The fused Saiyan received several apple themed dishes, since they were not made of grass. His stomach growled even louder and he just dove right in, which caused him to receive several stares from the other ponies in the restaurant... including their waiter. But he didn't really care. He had finished his food way before Twilight could even look at her sandwich, because she was too distracted by how quickly he could eat. After eating he patted his stomach. It was a very delicious meal.

It took the mare several moments to snap out of her shock. Once she did she diverted her attention towards her own food. "Oh thank you. This looks so good." She stated as the waiter was finally able to excuse himself. "I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat." Suddenly everypony else in the restaurant started galloping away.

Seconds later the waiter came up to them. "Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?"

"It's not raining. What's going on?" Twilight asked as she looked up and saw it was indeed raining, except for the table she and the others were at. She knew that there was only one pony who would do something like this.

"Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" Rainbow was smiling while looking down on them.

The Saiyan was impressed by her ability to get used to flying with weights on. When she first got them he wasn't sure how long it would take her. "Well it looks like you're finally adjusting to the weight."

"Yeah whatever... so Twilight, do you like eating in the sunlight?" The pegasus asked with a smile on her face.

"You know this won't work Rainbow Dash." Vegito said with a grin.

"Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all."

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?" Twilight questioned.

"Me? No no no, of course not." Rainbow answered.

The fused Saiyan's grin grew. "It looks like she saw through the lie."

"Seriously, I'd do it for any pony. Heh heh, eh." They all looked over and saw their table was the only one that was rain free.

"Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now." Not realizing her mistake, Rainbow Dash closed the cloud and rain began to pour on the trio

"You might want to chose your words carefully next time." Vegito taunted.

Rarity came by wearing a fancy umbrella and noticed Twilight was being rained on, so she took this as an opportunity to help a friend... or get that ticket. "Twilight, it's raining." She stated, pointing out the obvious.

"No, really?"

"Come with me before you catch a cold." Rarity led the three of them to her boutique.

Along the way Vegito couldn't help but wonder how desperate everypony would get for that ticket. He was also wondering what kind of tactic Rarity would try to win Twilight over, it would have to be something really special.

* * *

They all arrived at Rarity's boutique and Twilight shook herself off, which in turn made the generous mare wet. "Heh heh, oops, sorry." She apologized to a seemingly pissed off Rarity, who wasn't as nearly as pissed off as when Vegito randomly entered her house.

"Oh no, it's quite all right. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?"

"Uh..."

"Makeovers!" The unicorn shouted as she used her magic to grab a huge curtain.

"Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight." She tried to protest but it was no use, and after a few moments the curtain was removed to see Twilight wearing a fancy outfit.

"There. Oh, you're simply darling." Rarity commented.

Vegito bent down and turned to Spike. "You can either grab on to me or stay, it's your call." He whispered to him.

The drake just stared at him confused, he didn't know that the Saiyan knew what was coming next.

"And you two. Oh I have the perfect outfits for you gentlemen."

Spike was torn between getting dressed by his crush, or leaving with Vegito. On the one hand it would be _very _humiliating... but then again, it was Rarity.

While his friend may have been torn the Saiyan had reached a decision long before the offer even came up. He put two fingers on his forehead and prepared to leave, there was no way he was going to let Rarity redress him. His clothes were fine the way they were. "You'll have to catch us first!" Before his friend could react Vegito grabbed him and they teleported out of the boutique, they arrived back in Ponyville leaving Twilight at the mercy of Rarity... so to speak.

Spike shook off his dizziness and glared at the Saiyan. "I thought it was my call." He asked.

Several ponies stared at them curiously, having no idea where they came from. Their confusion didn't last long though, and soon enough they returned to their business.

"So you wanted to be dressed up like a doll?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

The baby dragon probably wouldn't care as long as it was Rarity who was doing it, he wanted her more than anything in the world... but would it be worth it? His mind was in a struggle over this one. His eyes then turned to hearts as he pictured the mare of his dreams in his mind. "Yes... I mean no, I..."

Vegito started laughing very hard, which made the dragon's face turn bright red. "Whatever you say big guy." He snickered as both he and the dragon noticed Rainbow approaching them. From the looks of it she was in a hurry. "You're really starting to improve, I guess you're tougher than I thought."

"Yeah whatever, say you haven't seen Twilight around have you?" She asked.

"She's with Rarity getting a... 'makeover'... and wanted to do the same thing to us, so we left." The Saiyan explained.

Rainbow began to panic, she needed to think of someway to get that ticket from Twilight. "I have to go, I'll see you around!" She exclaimed as she ran as quickly as she could over to the Carousel Boutique.

"So Spike who do you think Twilight will choose?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go make sure the library is organized... I don't want Twilight yelling at me later in case it's messy." He ran as fast as his little legs could take him to the library.

After Spike left the potara fused Saiyan looked around and saw Applejack carrying around a cart of food.

It was her attempt at winning over Twilight but it didn't work. She turned her head and noticed Vegito standing several feet away from her. He had a smile on his face and the earth pony knew what it meant, she tried to run back to Sweet Apple Acres but he was too fast... he ran all the way over to her cart before she could even start to walk.

"I just wanted to have some of this food, I thought friends were supposed to help each other out."

Applejack groaned because she realized there was no use in fighting him, it wasn't like the food was going to do her any good now. "All right fine... ya can have so..." Before she could finish he dove right into the food. She watched him for a few moments before turning away, sighing as she did so. "Ah jus' don't know what ta do, ah really want that ticket but so does everypony else."

He was unable to control himself. Sure he had eaten earlier that day, but a Saiyan needs all the food they can get. As he was eating he looked over at the pony, her head hanging down in disappointment. His mind then registered what she had just said. The Saiyan stopped his eating and turned towards her. "And why do you want it?"

"Ah was hopin' ta sell some apples and other kinds of food ta make some money, and then ah could help out mah family and Sweet Apple Acres."

"What about the others?" He asked.

"Rainbow Dash wants to impress the Wonderbolts, but ah'm not sure about the others." The mare let out a deep breath.

"I'm sure Twilight will see reason, just give her time." He stated. "Speaking of which, I'm going to go check on her, thanks for the food." In just a few seconds he flew up into the air and took off for the library.

Applejack also went towards Twilight's house trying once again to get that ticket. She wouldn't give up that easily!

* * *

On his way to the library he noticed Twilight and Spike were being chased by several ponies, it seemed that word of the extra ticket got out fast. Eventually they were cornered by those ponies, and they all wanted that extra ticket. Vegito decided to help out Twilight in the only way he could. He was hovering above everypony and created a huge ball of energy in his hands. "Hey unless you want to get hit by this I suggest you leave!"

They all looked up and noticed the giant ball, and remembering what happened with Nightmare Moon they all ran for it.

"Vegito thank Celestia you came... wait were you actually going to throw that?" She questioned as he landed next to her and her assistant. She hoped to Celestia that he wasn't serious about killing innocent ponies.

"No, but it did make them leave."

She sighed in relief, although his method of scaring away the horde of ponies was very questionable. The unicorn would have to contemplate that later as she had more important matters to attend to. "I still can't decide who to give the ticket to." Twilight said as they made their way to her house. To her surprise all of her friends were inside, and they all started arguing over the ticket. "Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!" She exclaimed.

Applejack was the first to apologize. "Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

"Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful." Fluttershy lamented.

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends."

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did." Rarity explained.

The cyan pegasus had a different attitude however. "Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, I got the ticket, I got the ticket-" She received dirty looks from everypony, including Vegito. "You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either."

"I think some ponies need to apologize." Vegito stated firmly.

"We're sorry, Twilight."

"Spike, take down a note. Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala." Her decision shocked her friends. "If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either."

"You mean all of this was for nothing?" The Saiyan asked, getting a nod from the blue maned pony. "Well this was anticlimactic."

"I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now."

Spike did just that and sent out the letter.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either." The shy pegasus noted.

"It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all."

Right after that Spike started to feel strange, but it was only because he received a letter from Princess Celestia. He opened it up and read it. "My faithful student Twilight, Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala."

Everypony started to cheer because they could all go, but their happiness was interrupted by a rumble in Twilight's stomach. "Allow us to treat you to dinner." The generous mare told her starving friend.

"I just hope you have enough bits on you." Vegito grinned as everypony started to laugh.

They exited the library but the baby dragon was feeling a little down. "How come we didn't get tickets?" He asked in despair.

"And here I thought you didn't want to go." The fused Saiyan snickered.

Spike then received yet another letter from Celestia. "And here is one for you and Vegito." There were two tickets inside and Spike started to cheer to himself, but quickly stopped upon receiving snickers from his friends. "I mean, _gross_, I have to go too?"

Both Applejack and Vegito chuckled as they met up with the rest of their friends.

* * *

In case you were wondering I do believe that Vegtio would be able to pull off the multiform technique, I mean his friends were able to... hell even Cell could do it(and yes I know it was only because of the Z fighters cells but you get the point). Well here you go and I hope you enjoyed it, but I regret to inform you that Applebuck Season will be skipped. I think at this point Vegito is banned from touching any one of Applejack's trees, so the next chapter will be the episode after that one. The next chapter should be really fun to write, and I hope you will enjoy reading it. That's all for now so R and R and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	6. Gilda

Chapter Six: Gilda

It was yet another beautiful day in Equestria, the sun shone down brightly on Ponyville. Everypony was out and about doing whatever they wanted, some where shopping, other were outside play while some chose to just relax. There was one pony however who wasn't relaxing at all, but then again he wasn't a pony. Vegito was outside of Rainbow Dash's cloud house, he was getting in some training before she woke up. It wasn't hard to accomplish because she was a pretty heavy sleeper. And while there were some times when he would wake her up for training, he would sometimes let her sleep in. He was doing some one finger push-ups with no difficulty at all, he was already up to one hundred and fifty.

A few moments later Rainbow Dash woke up and noticed Vegito was outside, so she flew down to see what he was up to. "Hey Vegito what's up?" She asked.

He continued to do his push-ups, even though he knew she was there. "Just doing some training." He stopped and leapt to his feet as he felt like he had done enough one finger push-ups. It was then that he noticed something wrong. "And why aren't you wearing your weights?"

Rainbow Dash shot him an annoyed look. "I didn't think I had to wear them all the time!" She proclaimed.

"I let it slide when you're sleeping, but when you're awake I expect you to wear them!" He exclaimed making her grumble before flying up to her house. After the whole ticket fiasco a few days ago Vegtio showed her how to put on the shirt and wristbands, it took a while but she was finally able to put them on by herself. A few minutes later she came back down wearing the weights. "Now that's much better."

"You know it would be more helpful if you actually trained me, instead of me just wearing this heavy stuff." Rainbow grunted.

"Okay fine, give me two hundred push-ups!" Vegito commanded, shocking the cyan pony.

"Two hundred push-ups?" She asked, receiving a nod from her trainer. "I can't do two hundred push-ups... at least not with this extra weight!" She protested.

"Well then I guess you'll just be wearing the shirt and wrist guards."

He started to walk away, but she stopped him. "Wait... I'll do it!" Rainbow Dash yelled with determination as she got down and began doing push-ups, much to the delight of her mentor.

"Good, now just keep doing that. I'll be back in a little while." The fused Saiyan told her.

He then made his way towards Ponyville as his student continued her exercises. He didn't have a set destination in mind he just wanted to walk around a bit. Well actually he did have something on his mind... food. Even though he didn't have a bit to his name he still needed food. Luckily for him he didn't really need any bits, he was Equestria's protector and Princess Celestia said he might be able to get things for free. He wasn't going to run ponies out of business but he would still try and get some food, there was no way he could save the world on an empty stomach.

He finally reached the market and saw several places where he could get some food. Someponies were selling grass and hay, which was obviously out of the question. There was one guy who was selling some kind of meat, which surprised him but also made him happy at the same time.

The pony selling the meat had a light green coat, a brown greasy mane with a meat clever as his cutie mark, which was weird considering the world he was in. As he cut the meat he noticed some strange creature heading his way. "Hello there stranger what can I do you for?" He asked.

"I was hoping to buy some of this meat, but I don't exactly have any bits." Vegito explained.

"Well then I'm afraid I can't help you." He went right back to chopping up some meat.

"That's a shame, I was kind of hoping you would be willing to help out Equestria's protector."

The stallion stared at him for a little before realizing who he was. "Wait are you Vegito, the same warrior who challenged Nightmare Moon?!"

"The very same." The fused warrior smirked which caused the vendor to bow before him. Word of his accomplishments spread around Ponyville pretty quickly. By now everypony had heard of him.

"It is an honor, of course you can have as much meat as you want!" The vendor told him.

In just a few seconds Vegito grabbed a handful of meat, luckily he was able to carry a lot of it. He thanked the vendor and headed back for Rainbow Dash's house, he would have grabbed more food but couldn't carry any more at the moment. It would have been too risky to fly with the meat so he walked, it wasn't too bad in fact it gave him a chance to enjoy the scenery a little. He made it back to Rainbow's house but she wasn't there, instead he found Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down.

She was looking around but stopped when Vegito came into view. "Hey Vegi how's it going?" Pinkie asked with a smile on her face.

"Fine, wait where's Rainbow Dash?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you knew." Pinkie Pie said.

"She probably left, although she should be doing her exercises. She must have finished them already" Vegito mused. "Wait how long have you been waiting here?"

Pinkie Pie thought for a moment going through all of the thinking poses, which earned her a blank stare from her friend. "Five minutes!" She smiled. "Somepony said she was over here exercising, but when I got here nopony was home. I called her name several times but she didn't answer, so I've been waiting here for her to get back!"

"Maybe she's practicing her flying." He guessed.

"Okay, I'm going to go look for her bye!" In the blink of an eye Pinkie had disappeared leaving behind only a cloud of smoke, much like the after-image technique.

Vegito just shrugged it off and placed the meat on the ground. The meat needed to be cooked so he lowered his power and shot a very small ball of energy at it, luckily the meat was cooked without disintegrating in the process. His memory of training with Gohan in the time chamber had come back to him in the moment. He began wolfing down the meat and enjoying every bite, his eating was stopped when he was approached by somepony... except it wasn't a pony at all it was a griffon.

"Is this Rainbow Dash's house?"

It was a female griffon, which surprised him. He thought Equestria was home only to ponies. Whoever she was she didn't even seem to notice he wasn't a pony, or maybe she did but just didn't care at all. "Yes... but she's not here."

"When you see her tell her Gilda's in town and wants to see her." With that message delivered Gilda flew up into the air and headed off in a random direction.

Even though Vegito didn't know her he was still going to deliver the message. Since Rainbow Dash was out and all of the meat had been eaten he decided to do some training, so he once again headed for his 'training spot'.

* * *

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash had been flying all over Equestria... well not all over but to many different locations, she was trying her best to avoid Pinkie Pie. Even though she was carrying the extra weight she could still fly pretty fast, avoiding the annoying made her forget about the excess weight. She tried a cloud, Sweet Apple Acres, the library, and near a lake, but try as she might she was unable to escape the pink menace.

"Pfeh." The pink mare emerged from the water. "I need a favor, Rainbow Dash."

"Waaa-oh," Rainbow Dash tried to escape but she saw no point. "forget it."

"I totally promise it'll be totally fun." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Okay." Rainbow sighed as she and her friend went back to Ponyville, once there they went to the town square pavilion. The pegasus grabbed a cloud.

Pinkie was telling her where to move said cloud. "Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the-"

The cyan mare quickly became fed up with moving the cloud. "_Pinkie Pie_!"

"Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal." Pinkie Pie looked inside and noticed Spike was gathering scrolls, once he exited the building she gave Rainbow the signal. Her friend then stomped on the cloud and created thunder. The thunder scared Spike making him drop the scrolls, it also made him get the hiccups. The two girls then broke out in laughter. "Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups." She exclaimed.

The baby dragon chuckled lightly. "Good one, Pinkie Pie. You're always pulling a fast one on me." He said while still having the hiccups, which left the pink mare concerned.

"Oh no, you're not hurt are you?"

"Neh, don't be silly, dragons are fire-proof." That made his worrying friend feel better, although she and Rainbow were still laughing at the prank. "I wish the same thing were true with scrolls." Since he had the hiccups he kept sending blank scrolls to Princess Celestia, who was very confused why she was getting all of these scrolls.

"Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?"

"I can think of one thing." Rainbow smirked as she kicked the cloud which created thunder, it also scared Pinkie into getting the hiccups. "I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie." She said as she flew down off of the cloud towards the pink earth pony.

"Are you kidding? I love to pull pranks. It's all in good fun, and Pinkie Pie loves to have fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while still having the hiccups.

"You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought. You wanna hang out?" She didn't get a straight forward answer, due to her friend's hiccups and her excitement. So the cyan pegasus put her hoof over Pinkie's mouth. "A simple nod would do."

She nodded in response.

The duo headed for Rarity's boutique with some seemingly harmless flowers, they placed the flowers at her doorstep and rang the doorbell... and ran away. "Is she even home?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. This is gonna be gold."

In just a few moments the mare answered her door and noticed the flowers, she bent down and smelled them but sneezed afterwards.

The duo started laughing as Rainbow revealed a container of sneeze powder, she dropped it which caused it to land on Pinkie Pie... who sneezed herself backwards several feet.

Inside Twilight's house, said unicorn was preparing to write on a scroll and do some science at the same time. She began writing on the scroll and then turned away to mix chemicals, she turned back and saw the scroll was blank. Twilight could hear Rainbow and Pinkie laughing outside, so she looked outside and saw them. She also saw the invisible ink they were holding. She just shook her head and got back to work.

Applejack came outside of her barn with a cart attached to her ready to do some work, to her horror all of her apples were different colors. "Land sakes!" She looked over and saw a certain couple of ponies laughing, they were also wearing berets and holding paint pallets. The angry mare chased them off Sweet Apple Acres, making them stop laughing and also run away. While they ran she began throwing the painted apples at them. Luckily for her one of the apples landed in water causing the paint to wash off, so she just started to laugh at the prank that was pulled.

Fluttershy was currently at a lake, she was feeding some fish when some other animals come towards her. One of them was a fake turtle that was connected to a squeeze pump, via a long wire.

Pinkie Pie had the pump in her mouth and was ready to squirt whoever was over there. "Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?"

"Fluttershy." Rainbow smirked, making the pink pony gasp.

"Nononononono, we can't prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank."

"Yeah, you're right. Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?"

"Oh, I've got someone in mind. The toughest around." Pinkie Pie said with a giggle.

Rainbow's curiosity had now been peaked. "Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?"

Pinkie Pie continued to giggle while she whispered into the cyan pony's ear, now they were both laughing at the idea.

"Come on the training spot is this way." Rainbow Dash called back to Pinkie Pie as they approached their next target, the pony in question was Vegito. They reached the spot and noticed he was hard at work training, doing various exercises at rapid speeds.

"How did you know he would be here?" Pinkie questioned.

"Are you kidding, he always trains here. Now do you have the 'stuff'?" She asked as her friend pulled out a jar of the hottest hot sauce known to pony, it was so hot that not even Pinkie would use it. Rainbow Dash then pulled out a dozen cupcakes for the pink mare to pour the sauce onto. With that done they were ready to call him over. "Hey Vegito, come try these new cupcakes Pinkie Pie made!" Rainbow shouted.

Vegito stopped his training and flew over to the two ponies. "Well sure, I did work up quite an appetite." He picked up one of the cupcakes and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, which surprised his two friends. "Say that wasn't too bad." He then proceeded to eat all of the cupcakes in mere seconds.

The two ponies couldn't control their laughter and fell to the floor rolling around.

"What?" After a few seconds he turned red and his mouth was on fire, he let out a huge scream as he began running around searching for some water. There wasn't any in the immediate area so he flew up into the air and headed for the closest lake, it didn't take him too long to get there and once he did he flew right into it. It also happened to be the lake where Fluttershy was just at. It probably wasn't the safest way to cool off his mouth but he didn't care, and after several sips of water he was back to normal.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie followed him and began laughing even harder now.

Vegito turned and saw them holding the hot sauce bottle. "Nice prank, maybe I should return the favor." He smirked as he flew up out of the water, he landed right next to them and held out his palm. A ball of energy slowly formed in his hand, which caused the two to stop laughing. "Big Bang..."

Realizing what was going to happen next, Rainbow Dash suggested the next move. "Uh... Pinkie, I think we better... RUN!" They both took off at high speeds away from the Saiyan.

The fused warrior stopped charging the ki blast as soon as they were out of sight. Much like them he started laughing really hard afterwards, he wasn't angry at the prank they pulled he just wanted to prank back. "Wait I should have told Rainbow Dash about Gilda, oh well I'm sure it can wait." With that he flew back over to his training grounds.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, which was helped by the lack of pranks being pulled by a certain couple of ponies.

* * *

The next day Vegito was woken up by the sounds of Rainbow Dash talking to somepony, he exited the bedroom and went outside to see her talking to Gilda.

"Oh hey Vegito, I didn't realize you were up." She said as Gilda just stared at him, remembering him from yesterday. "Vegito this is Gilda, she's my griffon friend from Junior Speedster flight camp. Gida this is my new friend Vegito, he's a Saiyan from another world." She introduced as the griffon looked at her confused. While he was a strange creature she didn't expect him to be from another world entirely.

"I already met her yesterday, she wanted me to tell you she was here. I would have told you except I was too busy pranking you back."

The rainbow maned mare laughed sheepishly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Vegito, and here I thought you were just some stranger stalking Rainbow Dash." Gilda joked.

He just glared at her for a few seconds before relaxing his gaze, if there was anyone who could take a joke it was him. "It's a pleasure Gilda, so what made you come to Ponyville?"

"Well I heard Rainbow Dash was living here and I decided to pay her a visit."

All of a sudden the sounds of a party hooter could be heard in the distance, they all turned and saw Pinkie Pie walking towards the cloud house. Said mare was also wearing some funny looking glasses. "Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to- Ooh." Pinkie caught a glimpse of Gilda and was in awe.

"Mornin', Pinks. Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie." The trio flew down towards the pink pony.

"Hey. What's up?" The griffon greeted.

"Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda."

"What's a griffon?" She asked.

"She's half-eagle, half-lion. " Rainbow explained.

"And all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right." Gilda boasted.

The fused Saiyan smirked to himself, this griffon sure did have a cocky attitude. Much like himself.

"Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?"

"Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head."

With a little bit of coaxing from Rainbow they were ready to sing the chant. "Junior Speedsters are our lives, Sky-bound soars and daring dives, Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, To some day be the very best!" They sang.

Pinkie started laughing. "Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?"

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning."

"Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later." The cyan pegasus said, much to Pinkie's disappointment.

"Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you- later."

With the two of them gone it was just the Saiyan and the pony, but it would soon be just the pony. "Don't worry Pinkie, I'm sure they will spend time with you soon." The Saiyan told her as he began walking away.

As her friend was leaving the pink pony spoke up. "Wait... maybe you and I could hang out?" Pinkie smiled brightly, hoping that it would help her case.

"As much as I would love to hang out with you I can't, I'm going to be pretty busy."

"Oh okay... I'll just go see if Rainbow Dash is ready to spend time with me." The mare bounced away.

When she was gone Vegito sighed in relief, he didn't have anything against Pinkie Pie it's just that he wasn't in the right mood to hang out with her right now. So he decided to do some more training, which is one of the few things that keeps away boredom. He enjoyed his new friends a lot and spending time with them was fun, but sometimes he just needed to train and be by himself. For the next ten to twenty minutes Vegito was doing several different exercises, all the while not breaking a sweat. He was also trying to perfect some of the techniques his friends back on Earth had used, there were some that seemed too difficult to pull off, but he still wants to expand his arsenal of moves.

"Alright let's see if I can do this one again." He held his hand up with his palm facing the sky, he began powering up as electricity shot out of his palm. After a few moments a huge golden disc formed in his hand. "Destructo... Disc!" Vegito shouted as he threw the disc at a nearby tree, upon impact the disc cut the tree clean in two. "I guess it worked, in the right hands that move can be pretty deadly." He smirked as he marveled at how clean the tree had been cut, it was a perfect slice and he was sure anyone who got hit with this would be dead... unless they could regenerate their bodies.

He was going to try another move when he heard a familiar scream in the distance, he flew to the source and noticed Pinkie Pie plummeting towards the ground. She was in some kind of weird contraption by the looks of it.

She was falling to what appeared to be her death, but luckily for her she was caught by Vegito. "Oh thank you Vegito I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't caught me I mean I probably would have died and then where would I..."

"You know it isn't too late for me to drop you myself."

The pink maned mare laughed sheepishly, she knew that was just his sense of humor. She also knew he was too nice to kill anypony or let anypony die.

"So why were you falling anyway?"

"I was following around Gilda and Rainbow Dash, but that Gilda is a real meanie she told me to 'buzz off'!" The mare explained.

Vegito thought for a moment before making a decision. "Let's go see Twilight, she might be able to help you."

* * *

The two of them went over to the library hoping to find out what to do with this Gilda situation. Although Gilda was a little arrogant she didn't seem too bad, but the Saiyan was just a little unsure if Pinkie Pie was right or not.

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?"

"Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"You know what I think, Pinkie Pie. Well, I think... you're jealous." The purple mare told her friend.

Hearing that made Pinkie Pie gasp. "Jealous?"

"Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy." Spike pointed out.

"Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude."

"Improve my attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri..." That was the only thing that she could say, the pink earth pony then left the library in a huff.

"Was that your idea of helping her?" Vegito questioned.

The unicorn and her assistant then turned towards him. "Come on Vegito, you don't honestly think Gilda could be that mean?" Twilight asked.

He just paused before giving his answer. "I don't know, but from what I've seen she could very well be meaner than we think."

They both just stared at him, he was beginning to sound as crazy as Pinkie... if that were even possible. "So you agree with Pinkie Pie?" The baby dragon asked.

"I can't say for certain yet... I'm going to go check on her." Vegito walked out of the tree before flying towards the pink maned pony.

Right after he left Twilight sighed to herself.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was sitting at a table sipping on a drink, she wasn't in the best mood after her talk with Twilight. She figured a nice drink would make her feel better... but alas it wasn't helping that much. She then noticed the Saiyan had landed right in front of her. "Oh... hey Vegito." She greeted in a sad voice, which caught him off guard.

"That doesn't sound like the Pinkie Pie I know, this whole Gilda thing is making you confused isn't it?" He asked.

She just sighed. "I don't know, I thought Gilda was a big mean meanie pants but maybe I'm just a big jealous jealousy pants."

He just stared blankly at her, that was a very unusual way to put it.

While they were talking they failed to notice that Gilda had stopped by and gave Granny Smith a scare. They may not have seen that, but the pony and Saiyan did however notice her take an apple. "I did misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke."

There was a slight pause before the potara fused warrior spoke up. "I don't think she'll be able to give that apple back, not that anyone would want that apple anyway."

Pinkie Pie chuckled a little.

Just then Fluttershy came walking by with some ducks. "Alright little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear." She was walking backwards and because of that she bumped into the griffon, which made her pretty angry. "Please excuse me." The yellow pony said in a soft voice.

"I'm walkin' here." Gilda proclaimed.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to..." The shy pegasus tried to explain but it was no use.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?"

Both Vegito and Pinkie Pie were watching this unfold. The mare was now even more sure that Gilda was a meanie. The Saiyan was getting pretty angry, as evidenced by his clenched fists and angry scowl. He was now even more confident that the griffon was nothing but a jerk.

Right as Fluttershy was about to speak up for herself the griffon roared in her face, which sent her running away crying. "Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail." Gilda began flying away.

Pinkie had all the proof she needed and was now thinking of a way to handle this problem.

Vegito however took action and flew right towards the mean griffon, cutting off her path.

"Oh it's you Vegito, what do you want?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"At first I wasn't sure what to think of you Gilda, but now I know you are nothing but a bully and a thief!" He shouted.

Several ponies gathered around and looked up at the two, curious as to what all the commotion was.

"What are you talking about?!" She was starting to get defensive, and was playing dumb just a bit.

"You stole an apple for one thing, and to make matters worse you made Fluttershy cry!" Although he wasn't really as close to Fluttershy as say Rainbow Dash, they were still good friends. She was the first pony to see him as a nice guy and not some arrogant jerk, and to see her get sent away in tears made his anger boil. Plus he wasn't going to just sit around and let someone bully someone else.

"Well she shouldn't have gotten in my way!" Gilda shouted.

He closed his eyes and then reopened them. "Okay Gilda you have two choices, either apologize now or I make you apologize!"

"I'm not apologizing so just get out of my way doofus!"

He didn't move so she tried to fly the other way, but he moved right in front of her again. "It's going to take more than petty insults to make me move, so it looks like you've gone with choice two." He began lowering his power level.

She just laughed at him. "Yeah right, and how exactly are you going to make me apologize?" In just a few seconds she received a punch to her gut, quite a painful punch. She instantly hunched over in pain, and it took all of her willpower not to throw up her lunch.

He then grabbed her tail and swung her around, appearing to be nothing but a tornado to the spectators. After a few swings he stopped and threw her to the ground.

Everypony was staring in awe as Gilda slid across the ground, making a somewhat deep trench.

The fused warrior landed in front of her with a smirk on his face. "So do you still refuse to say sorry?" He asked.

She could feel pain coursing throughout her entire body as she struggled to get up. And even with the visible damage she gave the Saiyan a definite glare. "I'm not apologizing!" Gilda yelled as she finally stood back up. Upon doing so she instantly clenched her gut, and seconds later she coughed up some blood.

"Fine keep being stubborn, it's only going to lead to more pain." Vegito held out his palm and yelled, unleashing a pretty weak kiai. Despite being weak it still packed a punch, and sent her flying backwards into a big rock. His opponent crashed through rock hard and was having a hard time getting up; that attack left her pretty dazed.

Everypony else was wondering what exactly happened, they didn't see him punch her at all. It was as if his yell just sent her flying back.

Vegito slowly walked towards the griffon, who was just now starting to get up. He could see the fear in her eyes, as if she knew she was going to die. His arm stretched outwards and he held out his palm again, this time though a ball of energy began forming. "I'll ask you again, do you want to say you're sorry?"

Fearing the worst, she decided to suck up her pride. "Okay I'm sorry!" Gilda screamed at the top of her lungs.

He then stopped charging the energy ball. "Not to me!" He leaned over and put his hand on her, he then put two fingers on his forehead and sensed for Fluttershy's energy. In the blink of an eye the two of them were gone.

Nopony knew where they went. One moment they were there and the next they were gone.

After that Gilda incident Fluttershy went home in tears, and even when she got home she was still crying. No pony had ever been so mean to her before. All of a sudden both the Saiyan and said griffon appeared right in front of her, which made her stop crying and cower in fear. She didn't know what kind of insult she would receive next, but it was surely going to be very bad.

"Fluttershy, Gilda has something to say to you." He motioned over to Gilda, who was still freaking out about all of this.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Fluttershy, please forgive me!"

The shy mare looked over and saw how scared Gilda was, and how angry the Saiyan looked. As she looked at him he nodded. Even though it was a forced apology Fluttershy knew she had to accept it. "T-that's okay, G-gilda." There was still a little bit of hesitation from the pony, even if the griffon apologized.

Gilda sighed in relief as her apology was accepted.

"Now then, I want you to leave and never come back... and if I find out that you've stolen something or bullied someone, you'll have to deal with me again understand?!"

She nodded in fear as she quickly flew out of Fluttershy's cottage.

The Saiyan and Fluttershy then went outside to make sure she left. "Thanks Vegito." She said as she gave him a hug.

He got down on one knee and rustled her mane in response. "I couldn't have just stood there and let her get away with thievery and bullying one of my friends." He smiled.

Not a moment later Rainbow Dash came flying towards them with a worried look on her face. "Vegito, Fluttershy, did Gilda already leave?" She received two nods. "Pinkie Pie told me what happened, and I just want to apologize for how she acted... as great of friend as she was I would much rather hang out with my new friends who aren't bullies." Rainbow said.

The three of them then made their way to the library, in order to tell Twilight what happened. Not only so that she and Pinkie Pie can make up, but to also have something to send to Princess Celestia for her friendship report.

* * *

Well guy's I hope you enjoyed it, now I bet you are confused by the ending a little. In my opinion Vegito would have stood up to Gilda for what she did, after all he is a very heroic and noble person... plus he would have no trouble making Gilda apologize to Fluttershy. The next chapter should be a good one, so R and R and peace out!

FutureShock


	7. Boast Busters

Chapter Seven: Boast Busters

Everything was going as it normally did in Equestria, and one pony in particular was preparing to practice some magic. Twilight Sparkle had an open book on the ground and was ready to try a new spell. Spike and Vegito were also there. The dragon was the test subject while Vegito was there for moral support. He figured that he should spend more time with his friends, instead of just training all of the time.

"Thanks again for helping me out Vegito."

"No problem, we haven't really hung out since Nightmare Moon. Plus I wanted to see what kind of magical abilities you have." The fused Saiyan stated with a grin.

Spike was just as excited as the Saiyan to see Twilight's spells. "Come on, Twilight. You can do it!" He cheered.

Twilight looked down at the book and read the spell. "Okay, here goes." A purple glow surrounded her horn as she began casting, it was similar to the aura the fused saiyan would have when powering up.

After a few seconds a mustache appeared on the drake's face, which made him smile. "Ha ha! Ya did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting." Spike checked off 'growing magic' on a huge checklist. "And I think this is the best trick so far. Hello, Rarity. What's that? Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache." He checked himself out in the nearby mirror, making his friends smirk.

"Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go." Another aura surrounded her horn and soon after the mustache disappeared, which made the baby dragon sad and Vegito laugh.

* * *

After magic practice the three of them decided to take a walk around Ponyville, and all the while Spike was admiring all of the unicorn's magical abilities. "Twenty-five, Twilight. Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents!"

"True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent is magic?" The purple unicorn asked.

"Like you right? I guess that makes you better than everyone else, you should take pride in the fact you have such talent." The fused Saiyan praised.

Twilight was getting a little too flattered by the two of them. "Oh, guys, stop. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me." Plus she didn't really see herself as being better than others.

"Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight."

They stopped walking and right as they did two unicorns came charging in, and they took Spike along for the ride. "Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?" As soon as they stopped he went flying backwards.

Vegito and the mare just then caught up to the two unicorns.

"Wha, haven't you heard? There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails exclaimed.

"Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!"

That caught Twilight's attention. The blue haired mare was a little concerned, if there was a powerful unicorn in town there could be some problems.

The Saiyan however was intrigued, all the while wondering if he would get to see a magic duel between this unicorn and Twilight. He had never seen a magic duel before and the idea made him excited, seeing her go face to face with another unicorn would be quite a fight. Of course it probably wouldn't be as great as some of the fights he had been in, but still, it could be entertaining.

Spike on the other claw wasn't buying it. "Aw, no way, that honor goes to Twilight here." He was convinced that she was the most magical unicorn in Equestria.

"Where is this unicorn?" The purple mare asked.

"Ho, she's in the town square. Come on!"

The five of them made their way to town square where a large group of ponies were gathering around a cart, they were all waiting for this unicorn to show up. Twilight, Spike and Vegito made their way up to the front

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The cart opened up to a stage, and then some smoke appeared. After the smoke vanished an azure unicorn with a silver mane appeared. Her cutie mark was a light blue crescent moon, with a magic wand above the bottom portion of the moon. She was wearing a light purple wizard hat and cape, with various colored stars decorating them.

Everypony in the audience was amazed by the sight, having enjoyed her flashy entrance.

Vegito on the other hand scoffed. "She isn't that powerful."

Twilight turned her head toward him confused. "How can you tell?"

"I can sense her energy remember? It's disappointingly low. Anything she does will probably be simple tricks." The fused Saiyan stated.

"Oh." Twilight frowned, some of the spells she practiced earlier probably qualified as 'simple tricks'.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" Several fireworks and other kinds of cool effects went off, which made her audience cheer once again.

Some ponies on the other hoof were not as impressed. "My, my, my! What boasting!" Rarity was one of those ponies.

"Come on, no pony's as magical as Twi— Twi— Twi— Oh! Hey, Rarity, I, uh— Mustache!" The purple dragon was too nervous and ran away, hoping to get his famed mustache back.

Twilight walked up to her friend as soon as her assistant left. "There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" She asked concerned.

"Nothin' at all, 'cept in when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons."

The Saiyan stared at her blankly, noting how the ponies sometimes had odd ways of wording things.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us." The white unicorn noted.

"Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow received a few glares from her friends. "Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!"

Vegito just laughed. "Actually I'm better than everyone on this planet!" He too received glares from his friends. "...but at the same time she's letting her 'magic' go to waste by doing these simple tricks."

Trixie turned her attention to the audience, noticing that she had a few critics. She also just now noticed the bizarre creature in the front row, but she didn't pay him any mind. "Well, well, well, it seems we have some neighsayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?"

_'I wonder if she knows she's in the presence of the most powerful being in the universe?' _The potara fused warrior thought to himself, a grin appearing on his face as he did so.

"Just who does she think she is?" The generous unicorn asked annoyed.

"Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is—" Before he could finish his sentence he was pushed away from the stage, courtesy of Twilight.

"Spike! Shhh!"

"What? What's wrong?" He wondered, not knowing what the problem was.

"You see the way they reacted to Trixie? I don't want anyone thinking I'm a show-off." Some more fireworks went off on stage as she said that.

Rainbow flew up on stage and got right in the showmare's face. "So, "Great and Powerful Trixie". What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?"

The showmare laughed before answering. "Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major! When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!" Even more fireworks went off as the stage displayed her 'battle' with the ursa major.

"That settles it." Snips said.

"Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville."

"No, in all of Equestria!" The shorter unicorn corrected.

"How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Twi— Mmph! M-mmph!" The baby dragon once again tried to tell everypony about Twilight's abilities but she stopped him.

"It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." She received stares from everypony. Everything quickly became silent save for the sounds of crickets. "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?"

"Maybe you should go up there Twilight, I'm sure you could beat her." Vegito told the mare.

"There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Vegito. Especially since—"

Trixie didn't want to waste any time so she picked a pony at random, and she picked the purple unicorn in the front. "Hmm, how about you! Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?"

The purple mare didn't want to go up there, but luckily somepony else did.

"That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!" Applejack went on stage as Spike cheered her on. "Can your magical powers do this?" She began spinning a rope with her tail and doing all kinds of tricks. It ended when she grabbed an apple off of a tree and swung it into her mouth, which made the audience cheer. "Top that, missy."

"Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" She used her magic to remove her hat and then started to move the rope the earth pony had used, she then tied her up and put an apple into her mouth. "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails."

Vegito once again smirked and shook his head. "Like I said, simple tricks."

Soon after that Rainbow Dash charged Trixie once again, this time to put her in her place. "There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that. That's my job!" She flew towards a windmill and spun the blade around, she then flew through several clouds. She then reversed the process and landed back on stage, and as a finishing touch a rainbow appeared above her head. "They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothin'!"

The crowd cheered in response to her awesome performance.

"When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." The azure pony once again used her magic and wrapped the rainbow around Rainbow Dash, she spun her around in the air before dropping her on the ground. "Seems like any pony with a dash of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie." Right as her opponent returned to her friends Trixie created a thunder cloud, making her opponent scream and several ponies laugh.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own." Spike nudged Twilight as he said that.

The others were thinking the same thing as the dragon. "Yeah! A unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss." The rainbow maned pony exclaimed.

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle." The honest mare agreed.

Although it made sense Twilight still didn't want to go up, but luckily she wasn't the only unicorn around. "Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace." Rarity protested.

"Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?"

If there was a wrong button to push Trixie pushed it, and now there was no stopping an angry Rarity. "Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." The generous mare used her magic and grabbed the curtain Trixie was using, she then spun it around her and came out wearing a dress and a new hairstyle. Once again the audience was impressed. "A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty."

The silver maned unicorn didn't seem impressed at all and started using her magic.

"Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's—" Before Spike could finish he caught sight of what happened.

Everypony gasped at the sight.

"_Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror!_ What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!"

"Nothing." Twilight said.

"It's fine." The loyal mare told her.

"It's gorgeous." Applejack stated, having a bit of a hard time lying.

"You know green is actually a good color for you." The Saiyan snickered.

The mare tried her best to look up at her now green Saiyan styled hair. As soon as she did she gasped. "Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color!" She ran away crying and also offended a pony who actually had green hair.

"Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of."

Before Twilight could even try and protest Vegito made his way onto the stage, with a look of determination in his eyes.

Trixie just started laughing loudly. "I don't know what kind of creature you are, but nopony is more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Now it was Vegito's turn to laugh. "I hope you aren't proud of those little tricks you pulled off, I'm sure anyone could have done those... and I'm far more powerful than you could ever hope to be."

"Don't make me laugh, I'm am the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria!" She boasted as more fireworks went off.

"Oh really, because all I've seen you do is lame tricks. I'll bet there are kids who have more power than you do." He grinned upon seeing the scowl on the mare's face. "Yet no one even come close to me in terms of power, not even you, 'Great and Powerful Trixie.'"

His confidence only served to anger the azure pony. "Well if you think that you're _so _much better than the Great and Powerful Trixie than why don't you prove it!" She challenged.

"Fine then, I'll show you something that is impossible for you to do. You should be grateful, you will be among the first ponies to catch a glimpse of my real power!" Vegito clenched his fists and started yelling, with his yell becoming louder by the second. At first it didn't seem like a big deal but soon enough the ground started to shake. After the ground shaking came high force winds, which blew everypony back a lot of feet. It felt like some kind of natural disaster, except the source was coming from a single pony. As the Saiyan powered up his muscles started to bulk up slightly. A few moments later his eyes turned teal, his hair gold and he was surrounded by a huge golden light. With one final shout a blinding light was sent outwards, blinding nearly everypony.

As ponies regained sight they noticed Vegito on stage, but he looked different and there was a golden aura around him. Everything was silent once again, except this time the only noise was a very high pitched sound. The strange noise was something they couldn't really describe, but they were able to tell where it was coming from. His aura was flowing upwards like a flame, and said noise was emitting from his aura. "What in tarnation happened to him?" Applejack asked as everypony looked on shocked.

The showmare got up off the ground and she too was in complete shock.

"I'll put things into perspective for you, I have just transformed into a Super Saiyan. In this state my power, strength, and natural abilities increase greatly, and guess what, it's a power only Saiyans can have." He smirked. His voice sounded deeper than before.

Trixie was still in shock at this whole thing, her jaw was practically on the floor. After a few moments she shook off her shock and returned to the stage, all the while doing her best to keep her composure. "Impressive... light... show, but I'm still..."

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to up the anti." The Super Saiyan searched around and noticed a gigantic rock in the distance, he flew over and brought it back to the stage. He gained curious looks from the audience when he held the rock up with one hand. He then threw it high into the air and shot an energy sphere at it, causing the rock to explode into tiny pieces. As the tiny pieces fell Super Vegito shot more energy balls at them, each piece was obliterated leaving only a dust cloud behind. When it was all over he looked around and noticed the shocked looks, but then the crowd erupted with cheers. The fused Saiyan then turned towards the showmare, who was now even more shocked than before.

"What... are you?"

He smirked. "I am a proud Saiyan warrior from the planet Earth, you can call me Super Vegito. So go ahead Trixie, out do me." He challenged.

She just looked over to him, unable to form a coherent thought. She had never been this scared before in her life. "I can do that... but I need to rest first, come back later!" She hastily yelled as her challenger leapt off stage into the crowd.

Everypony cheered for him for a few moments, having been blown away by his performance. Never before had they seen anypony create what was essentially natural disaster like conditions. They had also never seen somepony glow gold and become engulfed by flames. So obviously they had questions, and they began to crowd around Super Vegito.

The Super Saiyan quickly found himself being barraged by questions and praises, it was mostly questions though. With a simple hand raise he silenced the crowd. "Sorry but I'm not in the mood for a Q&amp;A right now, feel free to ask me questions another time."

Sounds of disappointment and several murmurs were heard as the crowd dispersed.

Two ponies remained however, and weaved through the crowd and made their way over to their friend. "Vegito that was awesome! So you can transform just like that?" The loyal pegasus asked.

Before answering her his he made his aura vanished, making his hair look blonde instead of gold. "Yep, I even have two more transformations, although I haven't tried them out yet in this body." He stated, making the rainbow maned mare's eyes light up.

Applejack merely rolled her eyes. "So do we have to refer to ya as 'Super Vegito' from now on?"

He started laughing as he scratched the back of his head. "You guys don't, but I'm sure Trixie will. Especially since I put her in her place."

Right after he said that Snips and Snails ran up to him. The two of them weren't about to let some guy taunt the Great and Powerful Trixie, or show her up for that matter. Despite seeing the stranger's awesome show they still weren't convinced. Trixie was the greatest unicorn ever hoofs down, and that punk would soon learn his lesson. "Just you wait until Trixie rests up, then she will show you that she's the most powerful unicorn ever!" Snips shouted and Snails nodded in agreement.

"You two don't honestly believe that she defeated an ursa major?" Vegito wasn't sure if the two unicorns were messing with him or if they were just stupid.

"Of course we do, she is the great and powerful Trixie!" Snails yelled.

It was the latter. "Well then why don't you go find an ursa major and have her defeat it in front of everybody?" The Super Saiyan asked sarcastically, not expecting them to just run off as quickly as they did. He merely shook his head at the two. "Wait a minute, where did Twilight go?" He had been so preoccupied with showing up the arrogant mare that he didn't even notice that the purple unicorn and her dragon had left.

"She and Spike jus' took off without sayin' a word. Come to think of it she was acting awfully strange." The orange earth pony explained.

Vegito put two fingers on his forehead and searched for Twilight's ki. Once he locked onto it he teleported to her location.

* * *

Twilight was inside of her house reading a book while Spike was trying to talk some sense into her, which Twilight did her best to ignore. They stopped when Vegito appeared in the room... except he looked different. "Vegito is that you? What happened to your hair... and eyes?" She asked, completely shocked that his hair and eye color had changed. Of course, somepony dying their hair wasn't anything special... but there was no way he dyed his hair after going on stage. As for his eyes changing color she had no clue.

"If you didn't leave when I challenged Trixie you would know about my Super Saiyan transformation, it increases all of my abilities greatly and I have two others." He said as he powered down to his normal form.

"Is that what all that shouting was about?" The mare asked. As she and her assistant entered the library they heard him shouting his lungs out. They had no idea what he was doing, and they figured it was better to not get involved.

The Saiyan nodded. "I'm sure you could also feel the ground shaking as well, which also occurs during my transformation?" Actually it doesn't always happen. At this point he had fully mastered the Super Saiyan transformation, and as such he can do it easily, as if there was a switch in his brain. Yet he chose the slower, more energy wasting way, only because it looked more impressive to any onlookers.

"That would explain it." Spike noted.

"But all of that is besides the point, the real reason I'm here is because of you." He pointed straight at her.

"Me?"

He groaned. "Yes you, you're friends were getting hurt and humiliated and all you did was stand there and watch." Vegito stated.

A sigh escaped the mare's lips. "Vegito you saw how they treated Trixie, I don't want them thinking I'm a show off." She explained.

Spike was on the Saiyan's side with this one, he knew that their friends wouldn't be mad at Twilight. If that was the sort of thing that made them angry they would have hated Vegito from the start. "It's not the same thing, Twilight. You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends!" He added.

"I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie."

"But it wouldn't be the same, and once again you should take pride in the fact that you're so talented." The potara fused warrior told her, feeling slightly annoyed by her stubbornness.

"I'm sorry but the answer is still no!" Twilight used her magic to create a door in front the duo and then slammed it.

"Fine be that way, but sooner or later you will have to embrace the fact that you have magical talent." He opened the front door and flew out of the library.

He needed to clear his head so he went to his usual spot to train. For some reason he couldn't understand Twilight's resistance. Since he was a Saiyan it was natural for him to take pride in his abilities, and being the fusion of Goku and Vegeta only boosted his pride. But he had to remind himself that she was a unicorn, and not a powerful alien who lived for battle.

Vegito reached the spot and started off like he normally did with some push-ups and sit-ups, although he didn't do as many as usual. With those done he moved on to practicing his katas, going through each one multiple times. He was doing this for about ten minutes when he heard several ponies scream, as well as the roar of a bear in the distance.

Curious, he Instant Transmissioned to Ponyville and noticed an ursa major looming over the town, he also noticed Trixie trying to defeat it and failing. "How did an ursa major get here?!" He asked as Spike and Twilight ran up to him.

"Snips and Snails brought it here." Spike explained.

"What?!" Everypony in the area shouted.

Snips and Snails gulped, realizing they were in trouble... well they already had a feeling they were in trouble, but now it was conformed. "Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it." The tall unicorn stated with confidence.

"I can't." Trixie admitted, making everypony turn towards her. "Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better."

"Made it up!?" The unicorn duo couldn't believe their ears, their new hero was a fraud!

The potara fused warrior grinned, he was right about her all along. But there would be time to rub it in later. "Don't worry I can handle this!" Vegito lowered his power before flying up and lightly kicking it in the head, which sent it back a few feet. "This is going to be easier than I thought." He started flying around the major, confusing it with his incredibly fast speed. His foe tried to swipe at him but he was too quick. The potara fused warrior attacked it at all sides and seemed to weaken it, much like a pony being stung by a wasp.

From down below the ponies watched with awe as the Saiyan made a fool out of the deadly beast.

Twilight was also watching, but she wasn't as thrilled. She knew that if her friend continued then the ursa would be killed, and she didn't want that to happen. So there was only one option, she was going to have to use her magic. The mare didn't want to but it was for the greater good. "Vegito wait!" She shouted.

He diverted his attention towards the mare, and that distraction was all his opponent needed. Before he could react, the Saiyan was smacked into the ground by the beast.

Twilight gulped as she began casting a spell which sent out a tune from nearby plants. Her melody made the beast drowsy.

"Nice use of number sixteen." Her assistant praised.

An even bigger aura surrounded her horn as she grabbed the top of the water tower and dumped out the water, she then took it to a barn and filled it with fresh milk.

"That's new." Spike pointed out.

Moments later the beast fell asleep, but Twilight picked it up with magic before it could crush Trixie. She then fed it the milk as she sent it into a cave.

Afterwards everypony started cheering.

"Unbelievable!" Rainbow shouted.

"That was amazing!" The drake stated.

The Saiyan stood up from the rubble and looked over to the purple unicorn. "Nice going Twilight." He congratulated.

"Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much!" The honest pony told her.

"I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me."

Rainbow, Applejack and Rarity all had the same reaction. "Hate you?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity questioned.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth." Rainbow told her.

"Most unpleasant."

"All hat and no cattle." The honest pony noted.

"So, you don't mind my magic tricks?"

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend."

The Saiyan walked up to her, got down on one knee, and lightly tousled her mane. "I told you so Twilight." He snickered as they all shared a little laugh.

"And after whuppin' that ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Wow, Twilight, how'd you know what to do with that ursa major?" Her assistant asked.

"That's what I was doing when you came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them." She explained.

"So it is possible to vanquish an ursa major all by yourself?" Spike questioned.

"That wasn't an ursa major. It was a baby, an ursa minor." She explained, shocking Trixie. "And it wasn't rampaging. It was just cranky because someone woke it up."

Everypony turned to Snips and Snails, who became very nervous.

Even after all of this Trixie wasn't going to apologize for how she acted. "Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" A cloud of smoke appeared and Trixie ran away from Ponyville.

"Why, that little..."

Her loyal friend was about to go after them until Twilight stopped her. "Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson. Now, about you two."

The two unicorns tried to leave but Twilight stopped them. "Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the ursa minor."

"We just wanted to see some awesome magic." Snails admitted.

"Yeah! And the way you vanquished that ursa minor was awesome!"

"We deserve whatever punishment you give us."

"For starters, you can clean up this mess. And... What do you think, Spike? Should I give them number twenty five?"

"Oh, twenty five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too." The drake agreed as he joined Snips and Snails.

Moments later Twilight began casting the spell and they all had mustaches.

The three of them enjoyed their new facial hair greatly.

Vegito just blinked twice before walking up to the four of them. "Wait so these two bring an ursa minor here, which could have killed or hurt someone, possibly destroy Ponyville, and their punishment is facial hair?!"

"Well, they also have to clean up." Twilight explained, not seeing the problem.

"Clearly you don't know the first thing about discipline, so how I about I punish them myself... oh and Spike you might want to move." Vegito flew up into the air and once again transformed into a Super Saiyan. His aura lit up the night sky, almost as if he were a low hanging star.

Spike ran away as Snips and Snails stared up at the angry Saiyan.

"You two stay right where you are!" He commanded as he cupped his hands together. "KA..." A blue ball of energy started to form in his hands. "ME..."

Several ponies knew what Vegito was trying to do, so Rainbow Dash flew up to try and stop him. "Vegito wait you can't kill them." She pleaded but he didn't seem to acknowledge her. She tried a few more times but nothing, so she moved out of the way.

Everypony started retreating to a safe distance, not wanting to get caught in the blast. "He can't seriously be thinking of killing them... can he?" Rarity asked in fear.

"Ah sure hope not." Applejack answered.

"HA... ME..." The ball grew in size.

"Please don't hurt us!" Snips yelled.

Snails nodded. "Yeah, we're sorry."

"HA!" He fired the huge beam straight at the cowering unicorns, making the area around them turn blue. But right as the beam was about to hit them it was redirected into the sky. The beam harmlessly traveled into space, making everypony sigh in relief. The Super Saiyan then flew down and stood in front of them, revealing his serious yet angry facial expression.

They looked up and saw an angry looking Super Vegito staring at them, so they ran away in fear.

Twilight sighed and walked up to her friend. "So you weren't going to kill them?" She asked as her friends crowded around him.

"Of course not, I was only trying to scare them into never doing anything stupid again." Vegito said as he returned to normal.

"Don't ya think that was a bit extreme?" The yellow maned mare questioned.

"Nope." He smirked. "I think that was just enough to get the message across."

The ponies exchanged uneasy glances, but decided to just let it go. So long as he didn't actually kill anypony they supposed it wasn't that bad. Although at some point they figured they should talk to him and hopefully get him to use less extreme methods of scaring ponies.

* * *

The next day Twilight was in her house sending a report to Princess Celestia. "Dear Princess Celestia, I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends."

"So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?" Spike asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So, uh, how did it go with Rarity?"

"Eh, she didn't go for the mustache." The purple dragon sighed.

"You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself."

"Or... Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache and a beard?" He mused, making Twilight sigh. "Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard. Or maybe a goatee. Oh, no a soulpatch right on my chin!"

* * *

There you have it I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had some fun writing it. As much as I love this episode the ending always bugged me, I mean Snips and Snails bring a deadly beast to Ponyville and get facial hair. Even for a kids show this ending wasn't that great, they could have gotten a better punishment... oh well what can you do. I also changed what Vegito did to upstage Trixie. Originally he flew into the air and created a huge explosive wave. There was nothing wrong with that but I decided to change it, and I actually rewrote that scene several times before getting it how I liked it. I also hope you enjoyed the new scene and aren't mad if you preferred the old one. R and R and have a great day!

FutureShock


	8. Rock the Dragon

Chapter Eight: Rock the Dragon

The sun was shining brightly in Equestia, bathing the landscape in it's light. Since it was such a nice day outside Rainbow Dash was going to go for a record. She was going to be the new ball bouncing champion but not before she had to do two hundred wing ups while wearing her training weights. That was her usual morning routine because the fused Saiyan wanted to make sure she got some training done everyday. She had finished her exercises about an hour ago and was now trying to break the record.

Vegito on the other hand was doing what he normally did, train. He was in his usual spot but he wasn't doing any actual training, instead he was going to try and transform into a Super Saiyan 2. That wasn't to say he doubted he could still do it, but he hadn't tried it out in his new body yet. "Alright now let's see if I can still do this." Vegito stood there for a few moments before building up his energy, making a white aura engulf his body. He let out a powerful shout and the ground beneath him started to shake. He kept on shouting before transforming into a Super Saiyan, changing the white aura to gold. The huge surge of power was pretty satisfying for the fused warrior, and he took a few seconds to relish in it.

That lasted a few moments before he took a deep breath. Once again he began shouting as he clenched his fists, and his aura increased dramatically in size. The ground shook even more as rock chunks flew out of it, and he quickly found himself in a self made crater. To anypony flying above they would be blown away by the high force winds being sent out. Nearby tiny rocks were shattered, and mighty mountains began to crumble slightly. After several moments of powerful shouting he had finally transformed. His hair had spiked upward a bit more and his bangs had conformed with the rest of his hair, now resembling Vegeta's hairstyle.

After all was said and done he merely stood in place, just feeling the amount of power he had now. Electricity sparked all around his body, and his aura was flaring at a much faster rate. "Now this is what I call power." Vegito decided to test out his new found power and flew up into the air. Now as a Super Saiyan 2 he was attacking at a _much _faster rate. With the amount of power, strength, and speed he now had it almost felt like using this form would be too much for any opponent to handle. It was too bad nopony was around to see it, but he just continued his training anyway. Did he really need to train... no, but it gave him something to do. So he continued his training, unaware of the 'danger' that loomed over Ponyville.

* * *

The Element Bearers were all gathered inside the library, discussing the whole 'dragon' problem. Apparently a dragon was living up in a mountain not too far off from Ponyville, and he was creating a lot of smoke. Said smoke had made its way to Ponyville, and was proving to be a problem for the ponies. "What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" Applejack asked as the blue maned mare looked through her books.

"Sleeping." She informed her friends, catching them off guard. "According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke." The purple pony explained as she put the book into her saddle bag.

"He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all." Pinkie stated, for once saying something logical.

"Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash had one idea of how to accomplish this. "I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. Take that. And that!" She nearly knocked over a horse statue and crashed into a bookcase.

"We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years."

"Hmph. Talk about getting your beauty sleep." The generous mare stated. There was also the fact that the smoke could prove hazardous to their health, especially since there won't be any clean air if the dragon had his way.

"All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour."

Before they could go, they would need a little help from a certain somepony. "We should go get Vegito, I'm sure he could help us." The cyan mare suggested, receiving nods and yeses from her friends.

"Alright, go get Vegito and explain the situation... then meet up here."

They once again agreed went back to their homes to prepare.

Except for Rainbow Dash who went to go find the potara fused Saiyan and tell him what was going on. She flew as quickly as she could to the training spot and saw Super Vegito punching and kicking wildly, it was hard for her to see every single hit he threw but there were more pressing matters at hoof. "Hey Vegito!" Rainbow called out, remembering that they didn't have to call him Super Vegito.

He stopped his training and turned towards her, showing her his big grin. Vegito powered down out of Super Saiyan 2 and flew over towards her. "Greetings Rainbow Dash, have you come here to train?"

She shook her head no and began explaining the situation to him.

The thought of a dragon made him laugh as he could easily kill it and have enough meat for a good amount of time. In the time it took her to explain it he could have gone and taken care of the dragon himself... but of course he didn't. Princess Celestia told him to let his friends try and handle the problem first, and that was what he intended to do. "So I assume Twilight has a plan?" He received a nod, making him shake his head and chuckle lightly.

"Oh gosh I need to get ready, meet at Twilight's house in less than an hour." With the message delivered the rainbow maned pegasus flew towards her house.

Meanwhile the Saiyan continued his training, he was already prepared for this. "At least we don't have to collect any Dragon Balls." Vegito said to himself.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew up to her cloud house and dipped her hooves into the rainbow liquid, she then wiped it onto her cheeks and roared.

Applejack had her family pack her saddlebag with supplies and then they put it onto her back, she then posed dramatically.

Pinkie Pie walked out of Sugarcube Corner with a pair of sunglasses on. Confetti shot out of her saddlebag and she giggled... but then realized it was her turn to pose.

Rarity had her saddlebag in her mouth as she walked by a mirror wearing a camouflage helmet; she looked back into the mirror and thought it was ugly. She then went to change it and walked back with a camouflage sunhat on. "Much better, onward!"

Fluttershy walked out of her cottage wearing protective gear and got scared when the door closed behind her.

"Let's go!" Applejack shouted as everypony ran off.

The shy mare wasn't as enthusiastic. "Umm... let's not." She didn't want to go on this journey at all.

* * *

After less than an hour went by the seven of them were all gathered in front of Twilight's house. "All right girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall." She pointed to the mountain.

"M-m-mountain?" The yellow pony questioned softly.

"The dragon is in that cave at the very top."

"Looks pretty cold up there." Applejack noticed.

"You bet it is. The higher you go, the chillier it gets." Rainbow explained.

Luckily Rarity prepared for this in the only way she could. "Good thing I brought my scarf."

Pinkie Pie marveled at it. "Ooo! Pretty!"

Vegito slapped his forehead. "And how exactly is a scarf going to keep your _entire_ body warm?"

Rarity just scoffed at him. "You don't honestly expect me to bring one of my dresses up there, why, it could get ruined or dirty or burned. Not to mention that I would have to find the perfect one for climbing a mountain and..."

Vegito covered her mouth as he decided it was best to just not question it. If she thought that a scarf would be enough to keep her warm than why not let her wear one. Plus he wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with Rarity about fashion.

Fluttershy gazed up at the mountain and gulped. She then walked over to Twilight, who was busy studying a map of the mountain. "Um, excuse me, Twilight? I know you're busy, but..."

"Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way."

"But if I could just have a second..."

"Uh-huh. No, we want to avoid that."

"So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh! Good. I'll stay here and-"

Twilight wasn't paying attention but she snapped out of her thinking when the shy mare said she was going to stay home. "Wait! You have to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy." She told her.

"I don't think I-"

"Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow. Spike's got it covered while you're gone."

Vegito walked over to the purple unicorn with a look of confusion on his face. "Wouldn't it make more sense to bring Spike with us, we are dealing with a dragon after all. So having a dragon help us with a dragon would be useful."

"Spike is only a baby dragon, and besides dragons can be territorial especially around other dragons." She received a shrug as she put the map back into her saddle bag.

The loyal mare then flew close to the unicorn. "Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down."

"That's ridiculous, how could anyone be afraid of their..." The three of them turned towards the shy pegasus who jumped into a bush at the sight of her shadow. "...never mind."

"All right, move out!" The six of them ran towards the mountain, bringing a scared Fluttershy along with.

They made their way to the base of the mountain and heard a roar, which frightened the yellow pegasus and made her hide behind the honest earth pony. "Whoa. What was that?" Rainbow wondered aloud.

"That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores." The purple mare informed.

"It- it's so... high!" Fluttershy pointed out as she gazed up at the tall mountain.

"Well, it is a mountain. I'm going to fly up there and check it out!" The loyal pegasus was about to fly up. "Wah!"

Before her friend could do so Applejack grabbed her tail and pulled her down. "Hold on, now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers an all."

Rainbow sighed as the six of them went up the mountain. Vegito and the cyan pony chose to fly up.

"I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few!"

"Good luck with that one Rarity. You know, they say dragons are pretty protective of their treasure." Vegito snickered while playing out the scenario in his head, it ended with the generous unicorn getting burnt to a crisp. He then decided to keep that thought to himself.

"Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Care for a diamond?" Pinkie Pie imitated a dragon and roared, everypony had a laugh except for Twilight.

"Girls, this is no laughing matter! Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do you think the dragon will be like? Fluttershy?" They all looked down and saw her hiding behind a bush.

"Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation?" The rainbow maned mare asked sarcastically.

Pinkie Pie smiled, she didn't get that it was sarcasm. "Ooo, I think I have one in my bag!" She looked in her bag and confetti came out of it, which meant that she didn't have one.

"I-it's so... so... steep."

"Well, it is a cliff. You could just, oh, I don't know, fly up here?"

Despite what Rainbow said she was still hesitant to go up there.

"Come on, Fluttershy, you can do it. Flap those wings!" Pinkie encouraged.

She began flapping her wings and started floating up, but when the dragon roared her wings froze up and she fell to the ground.

Rainbow Dash grunted as the pink maned pegasus fell. "Uh, we don't have time for this."

"I'm on it."

Just as Applejack was about to go down and help Vegito was way ahead of her. He flew down and picked her up. "Don't worry, I won't drop you." He then flew back up to the others.

They all let out a sigh of relief, thankful that they didn't have to wait for the orange pony to carry Fluttershy all the way around to their current location. "Now then, let's continue." Twilight told the group.

* * *

The group continued onward up the mountain before reaching a big gap, and everyone except Fluttershy was able to jump across. Now it was her turn, but as expected she was hesitant to go across. "But... it's so... wide."

"Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now." The blue maned mare stated.

"You could just leap on over." Applejack suggested right before the dragon snored again, scaring the pegasus in the process.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a hop, skip and a jump. See?"

Pinkie Pie demonstrated this the only way she could, by singing of course.

It's not very far Just move your little rump You can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump

"We don't have time for this." Twilight noted with slight annoyance.

A hop, skip and jump,

Just move your little rump,

A hop, skip and jump,

A hop, skip and jump,

A hop, skip and jump,

A hop skip and jump,

A hop skip and jump!

After that demonstration the shy pony was ready to try it out. "O-okay. Here I go. A hop."

"That's it." The yellow maned pony encouraged.

"You've got it."

"Almost there." The generous mare said.

"Skip." She started to jump across.

Twilight warned her not to look down, but she did anyway... luckily it was a short gap so she didn't fall down. "I guess I forgot to jump."

Vegito groaned before pulling her forward.

With the gap crossed they continued on with their journey.

* * *

"Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide."

"An... an ava... ava..."

"Be quiet." Vegito ordered as they kept walking.

Rainbow Dash flew under a tree and two leaves fell down, when they landed on Fluttershy's back she screamed. "AVALA-!"

Applejack covered the shy pony's mouth but it was too late.

All of a sudden rocks started falling down and the ponies scattered, but luckily for them Vegito was up there with them. He flew up into the air and started blasting the falling rocks, one by one the rocks were destroyed. His display amazed his friends, who watched with wide eyes as he effortlessly destroyed the big falling rocks. After a few seconds every rock was destroyed, and everypony was safe thanks to the potara fused Saiyan.

Unfortunately the way become blocked by some dirt and rocks. "Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again!"

"Thanks Vegito, we owe you one." Twilight said and the others nodded.

"Don't mention it, but it looks like our way is blocked." Even though it wasn't really a problem for him, it was for the others.

"Sorry." Fluttershy apologized.

"Aw, no big whoop, sugar cube."

Twilight sighed. "Yeah, we'll just have to climb over." They were about to start the climb when the Saiyan stopped them.

"I want all of you to stand behind me." He ordered as his friends got behind him, as soon as they were out of the way he got down into a squat. He then cupped his hands together. A blue ball of energy formed within his palms, lighting up the area around him. The mountain started shaking due to him increasing his power. "KA... ME... HA... ME...HA!" Vegito fired the attack straight at the huge pile of dirt and rocks, and upon impact the obstruction exploded. The Kamehameha passed right through it, traveling all the way across the horizon. Most importantly the way became clear again.

Everypony stared at him wide eyed; that was one of the most impressive things they had ever seen.

"It looks like we won't have to climb up after all."

They all cheered and continued on through the cleared path. The rest of the way up wasn't as bad as before hand, there seemed to be less danger the further up they went. After walking up the path for a while they finally made it up to the dragons cave. Now was the time for the purple unicorn to put her plan into action.

"So Twilight, what's the plan?" The potara fused warrior asked.

"Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke." In response the loyal mare flew into the air, getting herself ready. "Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there."

Pinkie Pie took out a rubber chicken, which confused both Vegito and Rarity.

The Saiyan shook his head. "I don't think that's what she had in mind."

The purple mare just brushed it off. "Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack. Vegito you should also be ready to defend us in case he attacks, and if all else fails you can teleport him somewhere else." She received nothing but a grin in response. "But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?"

They all nodded... except for Fluttershy.

"Okay then, we're goin' in." Twilight began walking into the cave... alone. "So, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him? Fluttershy? Oh, come on!" She went back outside to get her. "Come on! We have to do this! Now! Every second longer that dragon sleeps is another acre of Equestria that is covered in smoke. Ooh!" All the ponies tried pushing her but she wouldn't budge.

Meanwhile Vegito was laughing at all of them trying to push her.

"I- I- I can't go in the cave."

They all fell backwards at that comment. Their whole journey up the mountain had been pointless. Rainbow Dash then grunted. "Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too."

"I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of." She stammered, trying to find the courage to tell her friends what the problem was.

"What's that, sugarcube?"

"I'm scared of."

"What?" The purple mare asked.

"I'm scared of dragons!" The pink maned mare screamed.

Just then the dragon snored again causing them to get covered in smoke.

Twilight didn't know why her friend was scared. Sure, her friend was shy, timid, and easily scared, but animals were her specialty. So a dragon should have been no different. "But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals."

"Yes, because they're not dragons."

"What about that manticore, you walked up to him like he was nothing." Vegito pointed out.

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon."

"Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him." Pinkie noted.

"Yes, because he not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!" She found herself once again being scared by the dragon's snoring.

Twilight was still confused. "But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?"

"I was afraid to."

"All of us are scared of that dragon." Applejack pointed out.

"I'm not!" Rainbow declared.

The farm pony sighed. "Almost all of us are scared of that dragon."

"I'm the strongest warrior in the universe, I fear nothing!" Vegito boasted.

The orange earth pony groaned in response. The two of them weren't helping at all. "Well, the rest of us are afraid of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of. "

Fluttershy was still pretty scared, even after all that was said. "I- I- I just... can't." She started walking away and Twilight sighed.

"Let me talk to her, you guys go on ahead." Vegito walked over to Fluttershy and pulled her behind a nearby rock, leaving Twilight to go into the cave alone. "Look I know you're scared, but it seems like you're the only one who can stop that dragon." He could easily do it but it was better to have the shy pony face her fears.

"But I-I'm too... afraid."

She started shaking so the Saiyan got down and put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't think the others are afraid too, do you think they want to deal with that dragon?!" He raised his voice which made her almost cry. He took a deep breath and thought about what to say next. He could hear in the background that the others were trying to get rid of the dragon, and it sounded like nothing was working. "Fluttershy... if you don't go out there your friends could get killed, now I'm sure you don't want that to happen?"

She looked up at his serious face, a face that really conveyed the severity of this mission... but she just couldn't do it.

He heard the dragon roar once again. "Come on, facing your fear would be far less painful."

"I-I- can't"

Vegito sighed, he was trying hard to get her to face her fears, but it didn't work. The potara fused warrior flew towards the dragon, noticing that it was out of its cave. He could also see that it blew the ponies away with its breath. Now it was all up to him, but not before having a laugh. "So this is the dragon that has you all scared? I'm not impressed, I've seen two dragons who were _way_ bigger than you." His comment angered the beast and it shot fire at the Saiyan in response. Before the fire him him he put up a barrier, it protected him from the flames. Vegito dispelled the barrier and held out his palm. "Alright, it's time to end this."

The beast roared loud enough to make the ponies cringe, but the strange creature wasn't affected by it in the slightest.

"I hope you're hungry."

The ponies had crashed into the rock that Fluttershy was hiding behind, and she peaked her head out upon hearing the crash. She looked on in horror as her friends laid their beaten. She then remembered what Vegito told her about ten seconds ago. The thought of losing her friends was scary, she would never want that to happen. It was then that something inside her snapped, almost as if her fear disappeared and had been replaced by rage.

He built up his energy into a ball and prepared to fire at the dragon.

Luckily for the dragon Fluttershy was ready to step in. "How dare you..." She flew right up to the dragon. "How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?" She yelled, making the dragon whimper. "Well?"

Vegito stopped gathering energy and flew back down to ground. He then blinked twice. "Now why does this seem familiar?" He rubbed his chin as Fluttershy got into the dragon's face.

"But that rainbow one kicked me."

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures."

"But I-"

"Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, what do you have to say for yourself?" Her yelling made the dragon cry. "There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all." She flew down to the ground and everybody cheered and walked over to her.

"You did it! I knew you could do it."

Once again Vegito bent down and put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile. "I'm proud of you."

She smiled in return as the dragon flew away from the mountain.

They all shared a happy moment, until Rainbow Dash came to a realization. "Hey wait a minute... couldn't you have just Instant Transmissioned us up here?" She questioned.

The others looked towards him, now thinking the same thing.

"Well yeah, I actually could have just done this job my self."

The cyan pony grunted. "Then why didn't you?!"

Vegito smirked. "Because, otherwise Fluttershy wouldn't have faced her fear... and Twilight's report would go as follows." He cleared his throat. "Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that Instant Transmission is a very useful technique, and I hope to some day learn it... oh and Vegito got rid of the dragon. Your student, Twilight Sparkle." He said, trying to mimic the purple unicorn's voice.

The ponies started cracking up at his joke. Twilight glared at him before starting to giggle herself, this led to all of them sharing a big laugh.

* * *

Back inside the library, Spike was chasing Angel around. "I said come back here! Ooh! How does Fluttershy put up with you furry little things?"

"Spike, take a letter." Her assistant agreed and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. "Dear Princess Celestia, I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike then sent the letter.

"Twilight! You gotta come see this! She's just five away from a new pony record!" Applejack called out.

The purple mare went out onto the balcony.

"Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight..."

Everypony was outside watching her, including Vegito. He wanted to see if she could break the record.

She was bouncing the ball but all of a sudden a roar could be heard which scared Rainbow Dash and made her not break the record. Everypony laughed and she assumed it was a dragon. "Why are you laughing? That awful dragon is back!" It turned out to just be Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie, you scared me! I mean, uh, you... broke my concentration."

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Not every pony can be as brave as me." A leaf fell from the tree and Rainbow Dash blew it back up, it landed on Fluttershy and she fell to the ground. Once again they all laughed, and Twilight just shook her head.

* * *

Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was fun to write, and this episode is one instance where Fluttershy channels Gohan... think about it. Also Vegito could have done everything himself, but he doesn't because Celestia wanted him to let Twilight and her friends handle things, unless it is a life and death situation he won't get too involved. There will be future chapters where Instant Transmission could just solve the problem, but it won't. If you're wondering why he was so direct with Fluttershy about the dragon possibly killing her friends, I don't think a battle hardened warrior like him would 'sugarcoat' anything... even to Fluttershy, and also he is the fusion of both Goku and Vegeta so you know. R and R and have a great day!

FutureShock


	9. DBZebra

I skipped Look before you sleep because as much as I love that episode it wouldn't really work, I don't think Vegito would want to be apart of Twilight's slumber party. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nine: DBZebra

Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Vegito were walking through Ponyville. Vegito had finished some of his training and decided to spend more time with said unicorn. She didn't have anything planned at the moment, so they just decided to go for a stroll and hopefully think of something to do. "Wow, what a gorgeous day!" Twilight noted as the three of them continued walking.

"Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away."

Vegito snickered to himself. "I made her get up early, the earlier she gets up the more training she can get into the day."

Both Twilight and Spike looked at him concerned, he was acting like some kind of drill sergeant or something. The two of them decided to ignore his comment, hoping that he wouldn't make them train also. "I bet all of Ponyville is going to be out enjoying the sunshine. What? Where is everypony?" They looked around and saw nopony, it was like a ghost town or something. Actually there was a little filly standing in a doorway, but she got pulled into the house and the door closed behind her.

"Is it some sort of pony holiday?" Her assistant asked.

"Not that I know of."

The fused Saiyan glanced down at the duo. "Everyone is still here, I can sense them. They are all in their homes."

They both exchanged a look of confusion before turning back to their friend. "Okay, but why, it's such a nice day?"

"Maybe Pinkie Pie organized some sort of massive hide n seek game." He offered.

Both the purple unicorn and Spike got a kick out of that, but they didn't think it would be possible... okay it was possible but just unlikely. "Is it... zombies?!" The drake asked in fear.

"Uh... not very likely." The mare answered.

"Not likely... but possible?"

Just then they thought they heard somepony call to them, they looked around and saw it was Pinkie Pie. "Psst! Twilight! Spike! Vegito! Come here! Come! Here! Hurry! Before she gets you!"

The three of them ran into Sugarcube Corner and the door closed, the only light was coming from Pinkie's flashlight. "Who?! The zombie pony?" Spike asked.

"Z-Zombie pony?!" The prospect of which scared the pink mare greatly.

Twilight groaned as her assistant clung to her. "Spike! There are no zombie ponies. Pinkie, what are you doing here alone in the dark?"

"I'm not alone in the dark." She turned on the lights and revealed the rest of their friends, Apple Bloom was also there.

"Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark?"

"We're hidin' from her!" Applejack pointed outside and they all saw some sort of creature wearing a brown cloak.

Apple Bloom approached the purple mare. "Did you see her Twilight? Did you see... Zecora?"

"Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name." Her older sister scolded.

"Well, I saw her glance this way..." The purple mare stated.

"Glance evilly this way." Pinkie added.

" ... And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason." The unicorn noted.

Vegito nodded his head in agreement, there was no real reason to be afraid. Just by sensing the creature's energy he could tell how weak they were... then again, everyone in Ponyville was weak with the exception of Twilight and her friends. They were slightly more powerful than everypony else. The point was his friends had no reason to be scared. _'There had better be some kind of horrible monster underneath that cloak.' _If that were true than his friends would have a somewhat good reason to be afraid, if not then they were all being a bunch of babies.

"No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes." She began shaking her sister, to emphasize her point. "So I swept her up and brought her here."

The filly once again protested. "I walked here myself! Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"Not from that creepy Zecora."

"She's mysterious." The shy pony stated.

"Sinister." Rainbow added.

"And spoooooky!"

They watched as Zecora took off her hood, making everypony except for Twilight and the Saiyan gasp. "That's what you're all afraid of?!" Vegito yelled, slapping his forehead. Were his friends really afraid of a zebra... a _zebra_!? He could tell that the blue maned unicorn didn't see the big deal either, which made him thankful that at least one of his friends was sane.

"Just look at those stripes! So garish!"

Vegito's eye started to twitch a little bit, but nopony seemed to notice. They were too distracted by the 'evil' Zecora.

"She's a zebra." Twilight told them, quickly realizing that none of them knew what a zebra was. "A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with."

Rarity fainted in response.

"Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... her!"

"Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a far away land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?" While she was talking her assistant snuck into the kitchen.

"That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!" Right after the farmpony said that thunder and lightning were heard... except it was merely Spike. He had grabbed some candy from the back and knocked over some pans.

"Spike!" She scolded, making him apologize.

This was beginning to get even more ridiculous, and the fused warrior was very confused and slightly angered by all of this... mostly why the ponies were scared. And his anger was slowly rising by the second. "Don't you remember we went into the Everfree Forest, so why are you suddenly scared of one creature from it?" He did make a good point but the ponies still feared her. The fear of the unknown was uncommon to the Saiyan, Goku and Vegeta almost always faced the unknown without any sort of fear.

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow..."

"Animals care for themselves..."

"And the clouds move..."

"All on their own!" The honest earth pony, Fluttershy, and Rainbow said in unison which made the purple maned mare faint again.

Both the purple pony and Vegito just glared at them, they then turned towards Pinkie Pie.

"And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil... stuff! She's so evil I even wrote a song about her!"

"Not another song." The Saiyan grunted. First his friends cowered before a zebra, and now there was singing!

"She's an evil enchantress

She does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She'll put you in trances

Then what will she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up In a big tasty stew Soooo... _Watch out!"_

"Wow. Catchy." Twilight told her.

"It's a work in progress."

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell me; what exactly have you actually seen Zecora do?" The purple mare questioned.

They all thought for a moment. "Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville." The loyal pegasus explained.

"Oooooh."

"Then, she lurks by the stores." Rarity explained.

"I think I wet myself from fear." Vegito joked, actually managing to chuckle despite his growing rage.

"And then, she digs at the ground." Fluttershy stated.

Apple Bloom walked over to Twilight, she didn't seem to be scared by Zecora at all.

"Good gracious! Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit?" Said unicorn asked.

"Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly."

"Perhaps she just wants to do some shopping?" The potara fused Saiyan added.

The red maned pony agreed. "Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think?"

Unfortunately for the filly her sister wouldn't listen. "Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk."

"I _am_ a big pony!" She muttered while the others kept talking.

"W-what about digging at the ground? You've got to admit that's weird." Rainbow said.

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?"

In the background they could hear Pinkie Pie singing the song again.

"I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does. And if anypony here were actually brave enough to approach her, she would find out the truth."

The filly was prepared to go out and find the zebra, she wasn't scared like the others were. "Well, I'm brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself." Apple Bloom crept out the door. She snuck around Ponyville and noticed Zecora was leaving, so she decided to follow her.

Vegito wasn't scared by Zecora, and he was ready to go and prove his friends wrong. The Saiyan put two fingers on his forehead, ready to confront Zecora.

Before he could go the rainbow maned pony tried to stop him. "Vegito you can't go!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

He 'lightly' pushed her away. "You all are nothing but cowards, I'm going to prove that she is no threat."

Now everypony except Twilight was trying to stop him. "What if... she puts a c-curse on you... or worse?" Fluttershy stammered which made him smirk.

"I've dealt with curses and other types of dark magic before, but that won't stop me from going... even if she's as evil as you say I'm far more powerful than she is!"

"I think Vegito is right, we should go and see what she wants." The purple unicorn stated, getting a nod from Vegito in agreement.

Right as he was about to go Applejack realized something. "Hey! Where's Apple Bloom?"

They looked around and Fluttershy noticed that the door was open. "She went outside!"

"And Zecora's still out there." Rainbow noted.

"The kid's braver than I thought." The potara fused warrior noted, his rage being replaced by slight pride.

The others didn't seem to have much confidence in her. She was just a filly and could easily hurt herself going after Zecora. The honest mare was the most concerned, why couldn't her sister listen to her? Now she was gone and there was a chance she wouldn't come back. Well she wasn't about to lose a family member today. "That silly lil' filly! I told her to stay put!" The seven of them ran off but Twilight lagged behind.

"Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back."

He saluted and with that Twilight rejoined her friends on the quest to find Apple Bloom.

* * *

Apple Bloom wasn't too far behind Zecora, who was just now entering the Everfree Forest. The filly gulped but then found her courage and trotted on in. She was following closely behind the zebra.

Just then her sister and the others caught up to her. "You get back here right now!" The yellow maned pony commanded.

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora said as she started backing away from them.

The orange pony got under the young filly and put her on top of her back. "Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear?"

Everypony except Twilight, Vegito, and Apple Bloom started shouting at the zebra which made the three of them sigh. Their friends were just too convinced that the zebra was evil.

"Beware! Beware!"

"Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

In response to that 'threat' Vegito face palmed. Was that really the best she could come up with?

"And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?"

"Hey you should be proud of her, she was the only one brave enough to go after her... except for me of course." The fused warrior stated.

Applejack just glared at him. She didn't need him getting involved in her family matters.

"Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you?"

Pinkie Pie then started singing the song again, but it was an abridged version of it.

"You guys, there's no such thing as curses!" The purple unicorn shouted.

Rainbow Dash then flew towards Twilight. "Well, that's interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself."

"My magic, real magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale."

"I'll bet you also never thought fusion or using energy was real before you met Vegito!" The cyan pegasus shouted, pointing at the Saiyan for emphasis.

"You're right, but everything Vegito does can be explained. The reason he can fly and shoot energy blasts is because of his ki, a force within him which he can call upon whenever he needs it. It's pretty much like magic, when you want something to happen you make it happen." Everypony started walking away while she was talking.

"Just you wait, Twilight. You're gonna learn that some pony tales really are true."

As they left the Saiyan walked over to the unicorn. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come to their senses eventually."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

The next morning both Vegito and Rainbow Dash woke up around the same time, but something wasn't exactly right with the two of them. The cyan pegasus sat up and was going to fly and stretch her wings, but instead she ended up crashing into a wall. She tried again but only ended up crashing into yet another wall. _'What's wrong with me today?!'_

The Saiyan sat up and started laughing at her. "What's the matter with you, normally you can fly fine no matter how tired you are." He continued chuckling, unaware that something was wrong.

She turned to him annoyed. "Shut up, I don't know what's wrong with me!" She complained as she tried again in vein to fly.

"Maybe you really did get cursed."

"Then how come you're fine?!" It just wasn't fair that she couldn't fly and he got off scott free.

He laughed again. "Did you really think some curse can stop... a..." His thoughts trailed off as he realized something was wrong, very wrong.

"What is it?" The mare asked.

"My power... it's gone."

Rainbow gave him a confused look. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean gone, as in it's not there!" He yelled. In order to truly test the theory he held out his hand, but nothing came out of it. He concentrated hard but just couldn't make anything happen. "It can't be..."

Laughter could be heard coming from the pegasus, and she was unable to control it. The most powerful warrior in the universe was now no stronger than his pony friends. "This is rich!"

Clenching his fists Vegito turned towards his laughing friend. "This isn't funny!" This angered him not just because he was a weakling now, but also because he had lost so much. It had taken his entire life to reach that level of power, and now it was gone. His pride took the biggest blow, and he wasn't sure if it would recover.

Rainbow's laughter slowly died down. "I think we should go see Twilight, she must have an answer." She suggested.

Vegito instantly nodded as he sprang out of bed. He then followed the mare all the way to the front door, although it took a little bit due to her uneasy flying. Once they reached the door his friend flew out of it. Instinctively he leapt off into the air, as if he were going to fly. Unfortunately he quickly remembered he couldn't fly, and thus started plummeting towards the ground.

"Vegito!" Rainbow yelled as she tried to fly after him, only to fail miserably.

Luckily for the Saiyan his power may have been gone, but his battle instincts were still there. And right as he was about to hit the ground he tucked into a roll, and was able to safely land on the ground. "Well that was close." He joked before instantly becoming serious. "Come on, let's remove this stupid curse!" He then started sprinting towards the library.

"Hey wait for me!" She called out. After a about a minute of 'flying' they finally reached the house of Twilight Sparkle. Inside they could hear Pinkie trying to say something to Twilight, but the mare couldn't understand. Rainbow Dash flew into the window, trying to enter the library. "Ow! Oh! She's trying to say-ow!- Zecora -oh!- she slapped us all with a-ow- curse!" She tried to go through the window but ended up breaking down the library door. Not a moment later she flew straight into a bookcase.

"I'm afraid I have to agree." The white unicorn was now very hairy.

Twilight's horn was floppy and Pinkie Pie's tongue was swollen.

The powerless Saiyan walked into the new hole in the library. "So, you still think curses are nonsense Twilight?"

For the most part he looked pretty much the same, in fact he looked exactly as they had last seen him. "But you look exactly the same." The purple mare noted.

"My power's gone." He told them all plainly.

Everypony simply stared at him, having not expected that answer. Sure, so far the effects hadn't been _that _bad, well at least not bad for some of them. Yet their Saiyan friend had taken the biggest blow. He prided himself on his power, and now he didn't have it. They could only imagine how tough it was for him.

Fluttershy, momentarily forgetting about her problem, walked over to her friend. "That's awful." Her naturally soft and sweet voice was now deep, as if she had a man's voice. She then instantly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

This time the baby dragon was unable to hold back his laughter.

"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so! It's a curse, I tells ya!" Applejack had shrunk down to the size of an ant, so she had to have her sister carry her on her back.

"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and... uh... I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that... and uh, I'll have to think of one for Vegito."

A scowl appeared on the fused warrior's face. "You should know that even without my power I could still beat you."

Spike chuckled weakly in response.

"This is no joke, Spike. Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Why don't we go see Zecora, she might have a cure for the curse." Vegito suggested.

"It's not a curse!"

"I agree with Vegito! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!"

The blue maned mare was now getting even more frustrated. "It's not a hex either!"

Now everypony was shouting at each other.

While they were arguing Apple Bloom was starting to feel guilty about this. All she wanted to do was prove that the mysterious zebra was not a threat to anypony, and now her friends and even her own sister was cursed. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this."

"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" Applejack hoped into her sister's tail as she started walking out the door and towards Zecora's.

"I don't care what you say, Twilight. It's time to pony up and confront Zecora. Come on, are you with me?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah am-pft!"

"And I as well."

The Saiyan nodded. "She'll regret stealing my power." He stated as he clenched his fists.

They eyed him curiously, unsure what he had in mind. They only hoped that the loss of his power didn't make him angry enough to kill.

"Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous." Flutterguy noted, making the baby dragon laugh some more.

"How about you, Applejack? Applejack?" They looked around but Applejack was indeed gone.

"Pf-she's gone-pft!"

"This is just great," He muttered, catching the attention of his friends. "without my power I can't sense where they are." Oh how Zecora would pay.

"I bet they went after Zecora." Rainbow Dash concluded as she fell to the ground.

Now they were more determined to see Zecora. "Well we better go find them. Come on girls, let's go."

Pinkie Pie got off of Rarity's hair and they went off... except for Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, a little help here?"

Vegito walked over and helped her get back into the air, only for her to crash into something again. He then turned towards the baby dragon. "Hey Spike aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Nope! Uh... gotta stay her and look for a cure. Twilight Flopple!"

The Saiyan shook his head in disappointment before heading out the door. It appeared that Spike was more interested in coming up with nicknames for his two friends than helping them find the missing filly.

* * *

Apple Bloom was running into the Everfree Forest, she was going to go find Zecora and fix the problem she created. There was nothing anypony could do to stop her.

"Stop right there! Turn around right now, missy!" Except for her sister. Applejack had been hiding inside of her hair the whole time, wanting to keep an eye out for her trouble making sister.

"No."

"No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!"

The filly tilted her head up and caught the falling pony in her mouth, she then placed her on a nearby branch. "Hehehe. Sorry, Applejack, but I'm the big sister now."

This made her sister angry. "Apple Bloom, you come back here right this instant! I'm gonna tell Big McIntosh on you! Aw, pony feathers."

The others were just now entering the Everfree Forest. Twilight was leading the charge and the others followed behind her. "C'mon we've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry!" Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash were having a hard time.

"Ooh... Ahaha. Easier said than done." The hairy mare slipped on her own hair.

"Just try not to get tangled up in your own hair." Vegito told her as they continued onward.

"Hey, wait for me!" The cyan pegasus was having even more trouble than Rarity was, she was crashing into a bunch of stuff. Upon crashing into a tree she wound up 'finding' Applejack in her mouth.

"Rainbow! Thank Celestia! There's no time to lose! I need to get to Zecora's pronto! Giddyup pony!" She made makeshift reins and put them in Rainbow's mouth.

"Ex-CUSE me?"

She slapped her leg on Rainbow Dash's stomach. "YEEE-HAW! No, Rainbow Dash. Other way!"

The others had finally arrived at Zecora's house, which was a tree with a door in front. "Oh. I look horrible!"

"Plis place plooks horrible!" Pinkie Pie moved some of the hair out of Rarity's eyes so she could see.

"It's not that bad, at least compared to some of the places I've seen." The Saiyan noted as they walked up to her window.

They watched as Zecora walked into her house a few seconds later with a jar in her mouth. The ponies gasped at the sight of her. She poured the contents into a big cauldron and started talking in her native language, which made Pinkie Pie angry. "Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!"

"She stole your song?" The generous unicorn asked.

"Oh Pinkie. Doesn't sound anything like your song." Twilight told her.

Pinkie Pie couldn't sing it so she slid up to Fluttershy, and gave her a puppy dog face. "She's an evil enchantress, and she does evil dances. And if you look deep in her eyes she will put you in trances. Then what would she do? She'll mix up an evil brew then she'll gobble you up, in a big tasty stew soooo... Watch out."

"You saw those terrible things. Now do you believe us Twilight?" The purple maned mare asked.

"Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron? Everything is pointing to Zecora being... bad. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup?" It seemed like it could have been a misunderstanding.

"Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?" ...Or not.

"Sounds like she's making Apple Bloom soup." Vegito noted which made his friends scream.

* * *

Applejack and her 'ride' came flying by a few seconds later. "I'm comin' for ya, Apple Bloom!" She flew straight into Zecora's and started bouncing around, they were destroying a good amount of her stuff so she yelled at them in her native language.

The others came charging in. "What have you done with Apple Bloom?" The floppy horned unicorn asked.

Vegito moved to the front of the group, even though he was weak he could still protect his friends. The powerless Saiyan dropped down into his fighting stance, all the while glaring daggers at the zebra.

The tiny earth pony lassoed Zecora's ear and started to wrestle it, meanwhile Rainbow was still crashing into things.

"Ponies! What is this you..." She barely had time to react as the cyan pegasus knocked over the cauldron in her attempt to fly straight. "No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!"

"We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!"

"You made me look ridiculous."

"You made me sound ridiculous!"

"You made me speak ridiculous!" Although it was hard to make out what the pink mare said.

"You ruined my horn!"

"You took away my power!" He shouted. "My honor, my pride, it's all gone!"

"How dare you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?"

"You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us." Rainbow told her.

Zecora was very angry about all of this, never before had anypony been so mean to her. She had done nothing wrong and they were accusing her of cursing them? "It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!"

Everypony took a step back, except for Vegito. There was no way some zebra would intimidate him. "You should be more worried about my anger Zecora, it is unwise to upset a Saiyan... now where is Apple Bloom?!" He yelled as he glared at the zebra, to which she returned it. The two were now locked in an instant staring match, and neither one was breaking their gaze.

Everypony else looked in curiously as the two kept up the staring contest. The ponies were also impressed that he could still sound threatening even without the power to back it up.

After a couple of seconds Apple Bloom came into the house. "Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for. What in Ponyville is goin' on here?"

They looked over and noticed the red maned filly. "Apple Bloom! You're okay!" Applejack yelled.

Even though the filly was okay Vegito still had his guard up. Finding Apple Bloom was step one, step two was getting the zebra to un-curse them. _'For Zecora's sake she'd better do it soon!'_

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Twilight rushed over to the small pony. "Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!"

Both the yellow earth pony and Zecora started to laugh. "Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse."

"You're just going to stand there and say this isn't a curse?" The Saiyan questioned.

"This isn't a curse."

Apple Bloom walked over to the rhyming zebra. "If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact. [Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke.]"

"It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke."

"That plant is much like poison oak. But its results are like a joke."

AppleJack peered out of Zecora's hair and looked her in the eye. "What in the hay does that mean?"

"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh."

"...Will somepony please talk normal?" All of her rhyming started to take it's toll on the honest pony.

"I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes that played on us." Twilight observed.

"LITTLE JOKES?! Very funny."

The Saiyan furrowed his brow. "This isn't funny at all!" He yelled.

Ignoring his comment Rainbow looked towards the spilled cauldron. "Okay, fine. But what about the cauldron?"

"And the chanting?" Fluttershy asked.

"And the creepy decor?" Rarity added.

"Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'." She told them.

Rarity scoffed. "Not welcoming at _all_, if you ask me."

"The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme."

"But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup?"

"Looky here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!" Apple Bloom explained as she held up her smaller sister.

Things were starting to make sense now but the purple mare still had a question or two. "But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?"

Zecora closed the book and revealed the cover of it to Twilight. "Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library." The zebra spoke.

"Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird. Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super. I...I... I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside." Something in the back of her mind told the purple maned pony that Spike was saying 'I told you so Twilight' at this very moment.

"Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." That got a laugh out of Apple Bloom.

"That's all well and good, but can you just make another batch so this nightmare can end?" The Saiyan asked.

Feeling a little confused as to why he was taking it so hard, she raised an eyebrow.

"Just ignore him." Twilight told her.

The zebra nodded. "Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville."

"But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are mysteriously closed." Apple Bloom explained.

Luckily Twilight and her friends could help with that.

* * *

All eight of them walked into Ponyville and much like before everypony ran for it, they all assumed that Zecora cursed them. Twilight walked up to the flower shop and knocked on the door. "Daisy, we need to talk."

They were now sitting inside a giant bucket, soaking in the remedy. While Rarity was against the idea of sharing a bath with Vegito the others saw no problem, and he even kept his clothes on... in order for them to return to their normal size. "Dear Princess Celestia, My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle"

"Ah it feels good to have my power back." Vegito noted as stretched his arms and legs inside the tub, once again glad that his full power had returned to him. He never did so before, but from now on he wouldn't take his immense power for granted.

Everyone was relaxing but somepony seemed to be missing. "Applejack! Hey, where's Applejack?!" The filly asked.

They all looked around panicked.

"I'm right here, little sis. I ain't tiny no more!" She was sitting in a smaller bucket next to the bigger one.

"Oh! I have never felt so lovely in all my life!" The white unicorn commented.

Pinkie Pie was probably the most excited out of all of them. "Oh, my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean, I love talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue was all 'ehhhh'! It was the worst! Don't you agree, Fluttershy?"

"...Yes." She replied in her normal voice.

They all then shared a big laugh.

* * *

There you have it, today we learned not to judge books by covers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was pretty fun to write. I'm not sure what episode will be next, but stay tuned for more. That's all for now, R and R and see you later.

AN: I went back and changed the effect the Poison Joke had on Vegito. Originally it turned him into a child, which was all well and good, but looking back I realized I could've come up with something better. And what's the best joke you can play on a Saiyan? Take away his power of course. I feel like this is a lot better, plus loosing his power is way more of a cruel joke than simply becoming a kid. I hope you enjoyed the change, if not, well I got nothing for ya. Sorry.

FutureShock


	10. Call of the Cutie

Chapter Ten: Call of the Cutie

Vegito, the mightiest warrior in the universe, was currently lying downn on the ground in Ponyville, he felt very weak and was unable to stand. It was as if he just stepped into the ring with a super powered god. The fused warrior looked on as several buildings were burning and a bunch of ponies were running around screaming. As he looked up he noticed several of his fallen foes from the past were floating above Ponyville, they all had evil smiles on their faces as they fired energy blasts at the ponies.

"These ponies are quite pitiful." Frieza stated as he fired several death beams at a crowd of ponies, each one hitting its mark.

"Without their 'protector' they are nothing." Cell smirked as he looked back towards an injured Vegito.

Super Buu walked up to the downed Saiyan and laughed. "It seems I was right all along, you are nothing compared to us!" The three fallen foes laughed.

Vegito looked up and saw several of Frieza's henchmen take to the skies. It appeared that they were going to cause more destruction across Equestria. As much as he wanted to the Saiyan couldn't get up, all he could do was look on in horror as his enemies continued to destroy his new home. The sky darkened as Ponyville was taken down one building at a time. The sounds of ponies dying drilled into his eardrums, but then a ray of hope... it was the Elements of Harmony.

His friends were wearing their elements in hopes of beating this evil, but right as they were about to attack the villains struck first.

Cell charged up a Kamehameha Wave and fired it straight at them.

The beam swallowed the ponies whole, and their screams of death could be heard all throughout Ponyville. In just a matter of moments the champions of harmony were defeated. Tears came to Vegito's eyes as his enemies turned and walked towards him, they each had smirks on their faces as they blasted him to oblivion. "NOOOO!"

* * *

The Saiyan warrior woke up in his bed with sweat dripping off of him, he did a check to make sure that was just a dream. His arms waved in front of his face and they were his own, he then punched himself in the gut... hard. The pain he felt made him sure that it was just a dream. The fused warrior noticed that Rainbow Dash wasn't in the bed next to him, he sighed in relief because he would rather keep this dream to himself. _'That was some dream... and it felt so real for some reason.'_ Vegito thought to himself but then shook his head violently. "I shouldn't be worried, there's no way they could ever come here. And even if he did I could easily beat him." Even though he had no reason to worry, part of him was still a little freaked out by the dream.

He got out of bed and put his clothes on, and decided to take a walk to clear his head. Whether it was just a dream or not he still wanted to get his mind off of it. Vegito flew out of the cloud house and began walking towards Ponyville, the fresh cool air struck his body as the wind picked up. The breeze felt good on his skin as the fused warrior took several deep breathes, he noticed that he had slept pretty late into the day. He began wondering why Rainbow Dash didn't wake him up, but the Saiyan guessed that Rainbow was too scared to wake him. Looking back he probably should have told her that it was okay to do so. Eventually he found himself walking through Ponyville market, and he just happened to see a certain unicorn wearing a huge sunhat.

She had a saddlebag on and several different types of flowers in each side, as soon as she saw the fused warrior she waved and walked over to him. "Hello Vegito, I don't normally see you around here at this time of day. Rainbow Dash says that you are usually training."

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I guess I overslept, I had a weird dream last night that must have lasted a while." The fused Saiyan let out a small chuckle.

Rarity just looked at him confused, feeling genuinely curious as to what a Saiyan dreams of. "What was it about?"

Vegito paused for a moment, unsure what to say. Telling her that several fallen foes destroyed Ponyville and killed several ponies didn't seem like something to share. Also the fact that she too had been killed was _definitely_ not meant to be shared. "I don't think you want to here about it."

"Okay... anyway, I just bought some flowers to spruce up my boutique. Would you like to join me, I wouldn't mind the company?" She asked.

Now it was his turn to be confused, Rarity just asked him if he wanted to spend time with her. This was the same unicorn that seemed annoyed by him and would sometimes argue with him... and now she wants to spend time with him? "Are you feeling alright Rarity?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine dear, why do you ask?"

"I'm just surprised you would want me to hang out with you, I got the idea that you thought I was nothing but annoying."

The white unicorn giggled and waved her hoof in the air. "Don't be silly dear, just because we are different doesn't mean we can't spend time together." She told him. "Besides, everypony else seems to enjoy spending time with you. So I think I should do the same thing."

He couldn't really argue with that logic. So all he could do was let out a small smile, perhaps he should spend more time with ponies other than just Rainbow Dash. Plus he hadn't really hung out with the purple maned pony yet, at least not one on one. "Well, it would be nice to clear my head."

Rarity let out a smile. "Shall we darling?" The two then headed off towards her boutique.

* * *

Meanwhile Apple Bloom was moping around near Twist's house, having a very bad day. She desperately wanted her cutie mark so she could go to another filly's party, but Applejack had told her that it would take time. Figuring that her cutie mark involved apples she decided to help her big sister sell some... it didn't go as well as the filly thought it would. She then went to see Twist and invite her to the party, but unfortunately Twist had recently received her own cutie mark. So now she was depressed and had no one to go to the party with her.

"Wow, looks like somepony's got a dark cloud hanging over her head. Let me do something about that." Rainbow Dash was overhead and had an actual dark cloud over her, she then kicked it away and flew down towards Apple Bloom. "What's the matter, kid?"

"There's a cute-ceañera this afternoon and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I wanna get my cutie mark but I'm no good at sellin' apples but I really wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark which my big sister says I'm gonna get eventually but... I WANT IT NOW!" She explained.

"Cutie mark? I can get you a cutie mark like that!" Rainbow snapped her tail for emphasis.

"Applejack says these things take time. I have to just wait for it to happen."

The cyan pegasus rolled her eyes. "Why wait for something to happen when you can make it happen?"

"But Applejack says th..."

"Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark? I always liked flying an' all, but I was going nowhere in a hurry. It wasn't until my very first race that I discovered a serious need for speed, and KAZAM, this sweet baby appeared as fast as lightning."

Apple Bloom was now doing some push-ups, hoping that this will aid in her quest for a cutie mark.

"That's right, stretch out those legs. Gotta be nice and loose. The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. One of them is bound to lead to your cutie mark. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" The filly yelled.

"I said: Are! You! Ready!"

"I'M READY!" She shouted.

"Juggling, go!" The young filly was trying to juggle several balls at once, but she soon found herself falling over. "Hang-gliding, go!" She now had a glider strapped to her stomach as she prepared to jump off a cliff, but she tripped and slid on the ground... stopping before falling off. "Karate, go! Apple Bloom lept into the air and planted a kick onto a punching bag, and once again she fell onto the ground."Kite-flying, go!" Things seemed to be going well, until her kite crashed into the ground. "Ultrapony Roller Derby, go!" She wasn't too good on the skates either and only ended up causing a crash.

Now the red maned filly was sitting against a tree while Rainbow was looking at a clipboard, she was checking off the things they had tried. "Tried that one... tried that one... tried that one..."

Just then Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara(who was carrying a present on her back) walked by, which made the blank flank jump into the bushes. "Your new outfit is, like, perfect for the party."

"I know. It totally shows off my cutie mark."

"I love being special." Silver Spoon stated.

"Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to be... not special?"

"I don't even want to, like, think about it."

Rainbow Dash was still just looking at the clipboard. "Tried that one... tried that one..."

Apple Bloom came out of the bushes. "I'm doomed. Doomed! I'll never find sumth'n I'm good at."

Right after that encounter Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere and approached them. "You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes."

"Eatin' cupcakes?"

"Eating cupcakes?" Rainbow questioned, slightly confused by the idea of a 'cupcake eating' cuite mark.

"Eating cupcaaakes!"

"I really appreciate all your help Rainbow Dash. You're a really great coach and I really learned a lot from you and I'm sure I can learn a lot more but... I've got some cupcakes to eat! See you at cute-ceañera! Hold on, Pinkie Pie, I'm comin'."

* * *

The two of them walked into Sugarcube Corner. "I can't believe I didn't think of this. A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's sooo obvious. Now, where are those cupcakes? I'm ready t' chow down!" She searched around but saw no cupcakes.

"I don't have any cupcakes." Pinkie smiled which made the young pony sad. "But you look like you'd be good at helping me make some."

"I guess, uh, making-cupcakes cutie mark could work too."

"All you have to do is take a cup of flour!

Add it to the mix!

Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!

A bit of salt, just a pinch!

Baking these treats is such a cinch!

Add a teaspoon of vanilla!

Add a little more, and you count to four,

And you never get your fill of...

Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!

Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!

Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!"

It turns out that making cupcakes is harder than Apple Bloom thought. The kitchen looked very messy, and there was batter flying everywhere. "Hot, hot, hot!" She took out the cupcakes from the oven and they were burnt.

"Oooh, those look much better than the last batch. Mmm..."

Pinkie seemed to like them, so the young filly took a bite... it didn't taste great. "Ugh! I guess I'm not cut out to be a baker either. I just have to face it, I'm gonna have a blank flank forever."

There was something on her flank though. "What about that?" The pink pony asked.

The filly turned her head towards her flank, now noticing the big white spot. "What about what? Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there? A cutie mark! It's a... a measuring cup? No. A mixin' bowl? No... Are those cupcakes? A tower of cupcakes maybe."

Pinkie Pie blew the flour off of her flank and there was nothing there. "Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it. What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo." A few moments later Vegito appeared out of nowhere, and the two fingers on his forehead meant he Instant Transmissioned there. "Hiya Vegito, want a cupcake?" She lifted up the tray of burnt cupcakes to him.

One look at the 'cupcakes' made him throw up in his mouth, so all he could do was shake his head no. Never before had food made him vomit.

His visit with Rarity was fine, they actually got to know each other a little more... well, it was mostly Vegito learning more about Rarity. Despite her obsession with fashion and her looks she was a very nice pony, sort of like Android 18 after she married Krillin. Things were going well... until Rarity wanted to Vegito to 'try' on new outfits, she thought he might benefit from having new clothes. It was then that he decided to leave her boutique. The fused warrior thought his outfit was fine, and that it was a perfect combination of the outfits worn by Goku and Vegeta.

After swallowing his vomit he turned his attention towards the filly, and he noticed she looked pretty sad. "What's wrong with her?"

"Tiara's cute-ceañera's today and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I want to get my cutie mark but I'm no good at selling apples or hang-gliding or making cupcakes, but I wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark, which Pinkie Pie says I can't just make appear, but I need it to appear, RIGHT NOW!"

A few seconds later Twilight Sparkle came into the room. "Whoa, what's been going on in here?"

"We've been making cupcakes, wanna try them?" Pinkie Pie explained. She then offered her friend one.

"Nnnno thank you... not that they don't look, heh, _delicious_."

"Ya have ta help me Vegito!" The filly yelled which caught Twilight's attention.

"What's the matter?" The purple unicorn asked.

Right as the filly was about to explain it again the potara fused warrior covered her mouth. He didn't need to hear that long winded explanation again. "She wants her cutie mark before a party."

The young earth pony then got an idea, one that would involve the purple unicorn. "You can use your magic to make my cutie mark appear."

"Oh no, Apple Bloom. A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself." Twilight explained.

"Please Twilight, jus' trah."

Twilight may not have been able to help, but that didn't mean that Vegito couldn't. "How about I help you Apple Bloom."

The three ponies in the room looked over to him. "You will?" Twilight questioned.

"Ya will?!" The yellow pony excitedly asked. She received a nod which made the the young pony jump for joy. "Oh thank ya Vegito!" She danced around him wildly.

He just shook his head, she was just like Goten and Trunks. He smiled lightly at her eagerness.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie headed into the other room to get things set up.

Apple Bloom jumped around happily. Vegito was the bravest, strongest, and cleverest pony she knew... well, she didn't really know that much about him. Everything she had heard had come from her sister, and she told the filly that he was a strong and brave hero. So with him helping she was sure to have her cutie mark. "So what are we going ta do ta get mah cutie mark, are ya going ta teach me how ta fight?" She tried karate and failed, but maybe he could teach her to fight like he does.

"Tell me something Apple Bloom, when is this party of yours?"

She sighed. "This afternoon." The young filly didn't want to think about the party, let alone Diamond Tiara mocking her for her blank flank.

"Then the answer is no."

Apple Bloom looked at him sadly, like she was going to cry.

"It would take you longer than an afternoon to even begin learning how to fight, and there is no way you could master it before the party." He then put his hand on his chin. "But maybe I can help you do something else. So, what are you good at?"

"Nothin', and ah tried almost everythin' and still haven't gotten mah cutie mark." She looked forlornly at her blank flank.

"So you've tried everything?" Vegito raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash made me try a bunch of different things... but nothin' worked."

"How much time did you spend on each try?" The Saiyan warrior asked.

"Well, if ah didn't get it the first time ah tried somethin' else." She explained.

Vegito shook his head, it shouldn't have been too surprising that they went about it all wrong. "You've been going about it the wrong way. Instead of trying out several different things rapid fire, you should have just practiced one of those things."

She put her hoof onto her chin. "So instead of tryin' a bunch of different things at once, ah should just try real hard at one thing?"

He nodded. "If the thing you try doesn't work than try something else, and be sure to give the same amount of time as the previous attempt."

Apple Bloom started walking forward into the next room, thinking about his words as she did so. "So now all ah have to do is pick somethin' and try that." While lost in her thoughts she wound up walking into the same party she was trying to avoid.

* * *

As soon as Apple Bloom realized what had happened she looked for a hiding spot, it didn't matter where. "How could I have forgotten the time? How could I have forgotten Pinkie Pie was hosting the party? How could I have forgotten it was at Sugarcube Corner?"

Vegito walked into the room as he noticed the filly hiding behind a life size chocolate pony.

Pinkie Pie came by. "Don't forget your party hat, Forgetty Forgetterson!"

Before she could get to far Vegito grabbed her. "How did you set this all up, we were gone for about a minute? And I'm pretty sure this wasn't here before."

She smiled. "It's a secret." The pink pony then bounced away. _(I don't know if the party was already set up before Apple Bloom came to Sugarcube Corner, but for comedic purposes I say it wasn't... and it's just funny to think that Pinkie could set up an entire party in a small amount of time)._

He just blinked twice before heading over to where the food was, if he was going to be at this party then he might as well fill his stomach.

"I have to get out of here before anypony sees me." Apple Bloom started moving in between hiding places, she didn't want to be seen by anypony. Hiding behind the cake seemed to work... until Snails took a gigantic bite out of it, revealing the red maned pony.

"Hey!" Diamond Tiara walked right up to him, making the hiding pony flee. "It's my cute-ceañera, I'm supposed to get the first bite at cake."

She tried standing on a table behind a table but the pony in front of her moved out of the way. A bunch of balloons was her next choice, and once again she was forced out when a unicorn popped all of them. Now she was once again quickly moving in between different spots to try and leave, which led her to underneath a table. The exit was in sight and escape seemed likely. "Okay, Apple Bloom, almost there." The filly lifted up the table and began walking forward. She stopped a little bit before the exit and happily trotted out of hiding.

Applejack was standing near the door when she noticed her sister walking up to her. "Apple Bloom, you made it. After I heard about Twist, I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing. These things happen when these things are supposed to happen. Trying to rush 'em just drives you crazy. I'll let you be, looks like your friends want to talk to you." Her sister had pushed her back into the party, and she looked over to see the two ponies she was constantly trying to avoid.

They began walking towards her so she grabbed the table cloth and wrapped it around her body, it hid her 'blank flank' and doubled as a party dress. "Well well well, look who's here."

"Nice outfit." Silver Spoon joked.

"Just sumt'n I, uh, pulled together last minute." Apple Bloom lied.

The other two fillies laughed. "It really shows off your cutie mark. Oh wait, that's right, you don't have one."

"Uh, I have a cutie mark."

"Eh, what? Since when?" Silver Spoon questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Since... Um... Earlier today." The red maned filly lied again.

Diamond Tiara wasn't buying it at all. "Oh really? Let's see it." She challenged which made Apple Bloom nervous.

"I shouldn't. I couldn't. My cutie mark is so unbelievably amazing, I'm afraid that if I show it off, everyone will start paying attention to me instead of you. Outshined at your own cute-ceañera - can you imagine how embarrassing that would be?"

Although Diamond Tiara didn't want to admit it, that was a great point that the earth pony made. "Uh, forget it, I didn't really want to see it anyway."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go mingle. Enjoy your party." The young filly sighed as she appeared to be in the clear, but when she snagged her makeshift dress she flew into the record player. Crashing into the record player caused it to suddenly stop, and now the whole room could see her 'blank flank'.

The two bullies got smiles on their faces as they caught sight of the cutie mark-less mare. "Wow, that is an amazing cutie mark."

"Nice try..."

"Blank flank!" They mocked in unison.

They began laughing until somepony cried out about the two of them hating on 'blank flanks'. "I said, you got a problem with blank flanks?" A unicorn and a pegasus came out from under a table.

"The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special." Silver Spoon said.

The two other fillies walked up to Apple Bloom. "No, it means she's full of potential." The unicorn said.

"It means she could be great at anything. The possibilities are, like, endless." The orange pegasus defended.

"She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer. She could even be mayor of Ponyville some day."

"And she's not stuck being stuck-up like you two."

Everypony started laughing at that.

"Hey, this is my party, why are you two on her side?"

They both turned and revealed that they didn't have cutie marks either.

"You don't have your cutie marks either? I thought I was the only one." Apple Bloom stated.

"We thought we were the only two."

Twilight Sparkle walked up to them. "I for one think you are three very lucky fillies."

"Lucky? How can they be lucky?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they are, and what they're meant to be." The purple unicorn explained.

"And they got all the time in the world to figure it out, not just an afternoon."

Vegito came over, got down into a squat, and put his hand on Apple Bloom's shoulder. "Who knows, they could become great fighters like yours truly."

The three fillies smiled in response.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon just grumbled, their party had gone from good to bad in a second. Everypony stopped paying attention to them and were admiring the blank flanks! Worst of all, some strange creature was even defending them. It took them a moment to realize who that was, it was some warrior named Vegito or something. Supposedly he battled Nightmare Moon and won... as if either of the fillies could believe that. The weird part was that he was even at the party, let alone siding with blank flanks.

All the ponies were now gathering around the three 'blank flanks', all of them admiring the fact that they still have the journey of finding out their special talents ahead of them.

The two stuck up fillies just walked away in defeat, knowing that they weren't the center of attention anymore.

* * *

After a bit of admiration the three fillies introduced themselves. The unicorn was Sweetie Belle(Rarity's sister), and the pegasus was Scootaloo. After introductions they sat down at a nearby table to discuss further plans. "So I was thinking, now that we're friends... I mean, we are friends, right?"

"How could we not be? We're totally alike. We don't have cutie marks, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon drive us crazy-" Scootaloo explained.

"Totally crazy." Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Well, now that we're friends, what if the three of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be?"

That was a great idea. "Ooh! Ooh! We could form our own secret society."

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo liked the idea, they also decided to come up with a group name. After a couple of ideas were thrown out they came up with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They then decided to go get some cookies to celebrate... since the cupcakes were out of the question. As they went over to get their cookies they noticed that most of food had been devoured already.

"Who ate all the food?!" One pony yelled out.

Everypony turned towards Vegito as his hands and mouth were currently filled with food. He swallowed what was in his mouth and glanced around, noticing the accusing looks he was receiving. A sheepish grin appeared on his face as he placed two fingers on his forehead and then vanished.

"Dearest Princess Celestia, I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out..."

" ...can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are. Hmm..." Princess Celestia continued as she looked fondly at her own cutie mark.

* * *

Well guys that's a rap! I know this chapter didn't contain any action or too much of Vegito but the next chapter should make up for that. It's kind of funny how there are record players in the MLP world, I didn't think kids would know what those are... they seem to be out of their time. The next chapter will either be Feeling Pinkie Keen or Sonic Rainboom(I'm definitely doing Sonic Rainboom, I just need to decided if I'm doing Feeling Pinkie Keen). R and R and have a great day!

FutureShock


	11. Who's The Greatest Flyer in Equestria?

Chapter Eleven: Who's The Greatest Flyer in Equestria?

Today was a very special day for Rainbow Dash, it was the day of the Best Young Flyer Competition. She has been practicing really hard for the past couple of weeks for this event, and luckily for her Vegito was helping her train... well, it was more like being shoved through the wringer several times. Now she was in a secluded area with both Fluttershy and the Saiyan. Vegito was helping out with the training, while the mare was there for moral support... and to receive a lesson in cheering. "Now, what have we learned?" Rainbow asked while flying around the two of them.

"Loss of control."

"Good."

"Screaming and hollering." The yellow pegasus answered.

"Yes, and most importantly?"

Fluttershy hesitated for a split second. "Passion!"

Vegito just shook his head, he was finding it funny that Rainbow was coaching Fluttershy on her cheering skills. "Are you really that worried about how well she can cheer?"

The cyan pegasus pony stopped flying and got right into his face. "What's the point of winning if you don't have ponies cheering loudly for you?"

The fused Saiyan decided it was better to not argue with her about it, at this point it was better for her to have all the support she could get.

"Speaking of which... so now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one."

She took a deep breath. "Yay."

That was the best the shy pony could do, and it certainly made Vegito snicker to himself. At this point it would be easier to teach her to fight than to cheer.

"Ugh. You're gonna cheer for me like that? Louder."

"Yay."

"Louder!"

"Yay."

"LOUDER!" The blue pony screamed.

She took in a deep breath. "Yaaay."

Rainbow fell on the floor while Vegito burst out into laughter. "Haha, maybe she should fuse with somepony who's better at cheering." The fused warrior joked while laughing harder than before.

"Too loud?"

* * *

Rainbow Dash was now standing on top of a cloud while the other two were on the ground.

"Yay." The pink maned pony said quietly.

"I hope you're ready for this." Vegito yelled up to her.

The cyan mare took a deep breath before jumping off the cloud. "And now, phase one of my routine." She flew at top speeds and navigated through a section of trees, soaring by the duo.

"Impressive." He stated.

"Wooo."

"Phase two." She flew around three clouds several times making them spin, it also made the shy pony dizzy.

"Way to go."

Rainbow smirked as she flew high up into the air. "Here we go. Phase three. The sonic rainboom." She flew even higher into the air and then flew at an angle down to the ground, a white cone began to form around her.

"Hm, she's breaking the sound barrier... I didn't think she could fly that fast." The Saiyan warrior smirked. He could easily pull off going as fast as Rainbow Dash is now, but he would rather not injure her pride so close to the competition_(I don't really know if she breaks the sound barrier before or after the rainboom itself, but I think the cone around her is indication that she does)_.

"C'mon! Uh-oh." She came so close but ended up failing, the result sent her flying backwards.

Fluttershy covered her mouth while Vegito sighed. "Let's go get her." The two started flying after her.

Meanwhile at Twilight's house the rest of their friends were helping said mare. "Last one. Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books guys. It was a crazy week of studying."

Just then a certain cyan pony came flying in through the window, the resulting crash put all of the books and scrolls back on the floor.

Not a moment later both the yellow pegaus and the fused warrior came in through the window. "Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woohoo. Did my cheering do that?"

The Saiyan took a look around and smiled. "Hey Twilight did you have one of those late night study sessions again?" He laughed as everypony got up while grumbling.

Twilight shot him a glare for about a second before shaking her head. She was more annoyed by the fact that she would have to clean up again than by his joke.

"Hehe. Sorry about that ladies. THAT was a truly feeble performance."

"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin." Fluttershy said, not knowing what her friend was talking about.

The cyan pony grunted. "Ugh. I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Twilight asked.

"Were we arguing? I'm sorry." The shy mare apologized.

Once again Rainbow Dash grunted. "I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition." Even though Fluttershy and Vegito were going to be there she still wanted her other friends to be there. She was going to need all of the support she could get if she wanted to win the competition.

"What's that?"

"It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast!" Pinkie Pie began to run around in circles very fast. "And some are graceful. Woah, woah, WooooaaAAAAHH!" In her attempt to be graceful she fell over into the pile of books.

"Golly. I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition." The orange earth pony stated.

Rainbow sighed. "Yeah. I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational."

It was true and Vegito shook his head in agreement.

"But what about Vegito?" Rarity asked.

"He's great but... I still would like it if you guys could come."

He nodded once again. Sure he could definitely cheer loud enough for her, but she the Saiyan knew that Rainbow Dash would feel more confident if all of her friends were cheering her on.

Pinkie Pie jumped out of the many books on the floor. "OOH! I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom! It's like, the most coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean COME ON! It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?!"

The fused Saiyan just blinked twice. He would still never fully understand Pinkie Pie.

"What's a sonic rainboom?" The purple mare questioned.

"You really need to get out more. The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going sooo fast... BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!" Pinkie explained.

"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!"

The pegasus looked over to the side. "It was a long time ago... I was just a filly." With the way she said it she sounded doubtful, like she didn't think she could do it again.

Vegito raised an eyebrow. "So, does that mean you can't do it again?"

She paused for a few seconds. "Are... you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep."

The potara fused Saiyan doubted that but wasn't going to say anything, she seemed nervous enough as it was.

"The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes... It'll be a dream come true!"

"Yay."

Rainbow Dash shot a glare at her pegasus friend. "I'm gonna go rest up. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe. YOU, on the other hand, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance." She then flew out of Twilight's window.

"She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come close to doing it. I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her." The shy pony flew out of the window just like Rainbow Dash.

"Well, guess we better get this cleaned up... again." The unicorn began using her magic to lift up a book.

Before she could even put the book back on the shelf Rarity poked her in the butt. "Go on, go on."

"Go on what?"

_'At this point it should be obvious.' _The Saiyan mused to himself.

"Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale. Didn't you see how nervous she was?"

"Nervous? Have you spit yer bit or somethin'? She was tootin' her own horn louder then the brass section of a marching band!" Applejack exclaimed.

The white unicorn scoffed. "Oh, puh-lease. I have put on enough fashion shows to recognize stage fright when I see it. We've got to find a way to be there for her. Now go on!" She used her butt to smack Twilight into the wall.

Vegito nodded. "She's right, I've seen that same nervous feeling in the my enemies... and I've felt... t-that feeling a few times." He started feeling sick remembering the times Vegeta got beaten up badly by an opponent. Those thoughts lingered in his mind for a few moments before he forced them away. "Rainbow Dash needs you guys to be there for her, so Twilight, do you have a spell?" He questioned as she got up from the sea of books.

"Owaa! Ugh. How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?"

"A flight spell? One sec." The pink pony ran over and tossed the unicorn a book. "Page twenty-seven." Twilight began flipping through the book.

"How'd you do that?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie smiled. "It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase."

"Here it is! A spell that will allow Earth ponies to fly for three days. Ooh, it looks really difficult... I'm not sure I can do it."

"You've got to try!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Okay... But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?"

Everypony looked around nervously until somepony spoke up. "I will! For Rainbow Dash, I will go first." The purple maned unicorn stepped up.

The Saiyan warrior walked up to the other unicorn. "Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure nothing bad will happen... but you might want to remember Rarity, just in case." He smirked.

She gulped. "Here goes." A purple aura surrounded Twilight's horn, a few seconds Rarity was being lifted up by a white and blue tornado thing. She was soon swallowed whole by the thing, and when a blueish orb flew out of her horn. A huge blast of light was sent out in the process.

Everyone was dazed because of the light and Vegito cursed himself for not looking away, all of the Solar Flares in the past didn't teach him a lesson at all. As they regained some sight they noticed the white mare was floating above the ground, she also now had wings on her back. "I think it worked!" Twilight said in a dazed voice.

* * *

Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were flying through the air, they were headed for Cloudsdale. It was a city made of clouds and floated in the sky, it was quite the sight to behold. Unless using magic or traveling by balloon not many earth ponies or unicorns could reach the great city. "You've got to learn to be assertive, Fluttershy. Don't be afraid to speak up." The cyan mare said as they came in for a landing.

As they were landing three male pegasi were standing on the cloud, and they seemed to know Rainbow Dash. "Well well well. What do we have here?" The pony known as Dumb-Bell asked in a mocking tone.

"It's our old friend Rainbow Crash!" Hoops noted.

"Get kicked outta any flight schools lately?" Dumb-Bell asked which made the three ponies laugh.

"I didn't get kicked out." The rainbow maned pony defended.

Dumb-Bell got right up in her face. "Face it, Rainbow Crash. Flight school had too many rules, and not enough naptimes for you"

"Huh, ask her about the sonic rainboom." He teased.

"That's nothing but an old mare's tale. You don't have the skills to try something like that." The brown pegasus stated.

"Now wait just a minute! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be more assertive. Anyhow... She is going to do a sonic rainboom!" Fluttershy had faith in her friend. She thought that the sonic rainboom was possible. Plus if anypony could do it, it was Rainbow Dash!

"No she's not, 'cause there's no such thing!"

"Then show up at the Cloudeseum and see for yourself! ...If you're free."

The three ponies laughed once again and told both Rainbow Crash and Fluttershy that they would be there. They also mocked her again before flying away.

"Did you see that? I was so assertive!" She was indeed getting a little more assertive, but there were bigger matters to attend to.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Those guys are right. I'll never be able to do it."

"But, Rainbow Dash. Just because you've failed the sonic rainboom a hundred thousand times in practice doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front of an entire stadium, full of impatient, super-critical sportsfan ponies."

That wasn't exactly encouraging, and it only served to make the loyal pegasus even more nervous. "Aaaaaah! What do I do?! Everypony's gonna see me fail! The Wonderbolts will never let a loser like me join. Princess Celestia will probably banish me to the Everfree Forest! My life is ruined!"

While her friend was ranting Fluttershy caught sight of something. "Rare..."

"Rare?! The sonic rainboom is WAY more than rare!" Her friend was actually talking about Rarity, and Rainbow Dash was shocked by the sight of her. "Rarity! Are you... flying?!"

It was true, Rarity was indeed flying. She had beautiful butterfly like wings, and just by looking at her they could tell she enjoyed those wings. "I most certainly am! Aren't my wings smashing?! Twilight made them for me. I just adore them!" Her explanation left her pegasus friends speechless. "Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a big cheering section!"

""We"?.." All of a sudden a giant pink and purple balloon came up from the clouds with all her friends on it, except for Vegito who was flying next to it. "I... I can't believe it!"

"It's incredible!" Fluttershy said in shock.

"This is so cool! You guys made it!" Before she could react Pinkie Pie smiled and jumped out of the balloon. "WAIT!.." To Rainbow's surprise her energetic friend was standing on the cloud. "How'd you do that? Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds."

The others jumped out as well. "Haha. Pretty cool, huh?" The pink pony proceeded to cartwheel past her shocked friend.

"I found a spell that makes temporary wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once. So I found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds."

"And we came to cheer you to victory!" Applejack told her.

Vegito walked up to Rainbow Dash. "You didn't think we were going to miss seeing you _win_ this competition did you?" He smirked which made her smile.

"To be honest, I was starting to get just the teeniest, tiniest bit nervous. But I feel a LOT better now that you guys are here. Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale?"

The four ponies all said yes while Vegito nodded.

* * *

They came to a clearing that looked on over Cloudsdale., there were several buildings that were floating on the clouds. It was quite the sight to behold. "Here it is: the greatest city in the sky!"

They all went oooh and ahhh, except for Rarity... she was admiring herself in a mirror.

"Uhh... Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Cloudsdale!"

They began walking forward and Rarity needed to catch up, along the way several construction workers noticed her beautiful wings. "Those wings are gorgeous!" The jackhammer fell off the cloud because they were distracted.

"Be careful with those wings, Rarity. They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate." Twilight said as the purple maned pony was doing loop de loops in the air.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention."

"I don't think that's what she was talking about." The Saiyan stated plainly.

"Since we're up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made." The honest mare said.

"Great idea! C'mon, girls. To the weather factory!" The cyan mare lead them to the weather factory, where lightning clouds hovered above it. All of her friends except Vegito were now wearing a weather suit. "This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade. As you can see, it's a delicate operation." Rainbow Dash whispered as they watched several ponies working with snowflakes.

Rarity decided to get a closer look at some of the big ones. "Ooh, the snowflakes look even better from up here." Her flapping wings caused the snowflakes to blow all around the room, much to the annoyance of the ponies who made them.

"We better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought."

The seven of them were now at the place where they make the rainbows. "And here's where they make the rainbows!"

Pinkie Pie walked up and dipped her hoof in the pool, she then licked her hoof. A few seconds later her face changed colors as she felt the effect of the liquid. "Spicyyyyyy!..." She ran away to try and cool down her mouth while the others laughed.

"Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor." Rainbow Dash explained.

Vegito decided to try some of it as well, and he actually enjoyed it. "Not bad, sort of like Chi Chi's spicy pork surprise." He then sighed at the thought of never having one of Chi Chi or Bulma's home cooked food again. He then noticed his friends looking at him confused. The fused warrior just laughed sheepishly. He thought back to the spicy cupcakes he ate, and how rainbows weren't nearly as spicy as those cupcakes.

Meanwhile Rarity was flying around with her new wings, and they caught the attention of the three ponies who were mocking Rainbow Dash earlier. "Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!"

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess I could see that."

"Oh, hey look, it's Rainbow Crash again!"

The three shared a laugh. "Heheheyeah! Rainbow... Umm... Eyah... Crash!" Hoops mocked.

"Rarity! What're you doing talking to these guys?"

The Saiyan warrior raised an eyebrow. "Who are these guys anyway?" He had a feeling that these guys weren't very friendly... or smart for that matter.

"Just a couple of _JERKS_ from flight school." Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves as the three of them laughed.

"Yeah, you should forget the sonic rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these!" They flew away leaving Rainbow Dash feeling down.

"Hey come on Rainbow Dash, if it makes you feel better, those guys have a lower power level than you." Vegito said, trying to cheer her up. If it worked for Saiyans than surely it could work for her... although when she didn't start smiling he realized his theory might have been incorrect.

Fluttershy knew she had to get her friend's mind off of those three. "Uhh... C'mon, girls. Why don't we go see how clouds are made? Don't listen to them. You're gonna win that competition for sure!"

"Are you kidding? I can't DO the sonic rainboom, and just look at these boring, plain old feathered wings. I'm doomed!"

Everypony now had worried looks on their faces, their confidence seemed to have dropped. It didn't help that Rarity was flaunting her wings for everypony to admire.

Now they were at the place where the clouds were made, and that didn't really help Rainbow Dash feel better either. A bunch of the workers went over to admire Rarity's wings. "What, these old things? Go ahead, everypony. Photos are encouraged."

Twilight walked up to her friend, starting to get fed up with her flaunting. "Rarity, we're supposed to be helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember? Put your wings away and stop showing off!"

"Oh, pfft. How can you ask me to put away perfection?" She flew up under the sun and the sunlight shone down upon her, making her wings sparkle and everypony marvel at the sight. "Waa-haa-haa!" The white unicorn was enjoying her wings a little too much.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay? You don't look so good." The purple mare asked.

The rainbow maned pony was now panting. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay? Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings that they won't even notice when I totally blow it in the Best Young Flyer's Competition."

A couple of the factory workers suggested that Rarity enter, saying that everypony would enjoy watching her wings in action. "There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me. Perhaps I should compete."

"WHAT?!" The cyan pegasus stood there stunned as her friend flew away, making the crowd follow her. "What am I gonna DO?! I'll never win the competition now..."

* * *

Now it was time for the competition and the stadium was full of ponies who were going to watch the show, the pegasi were getting ready in the back. A pony knocked on a door but Rarity told them that she was going to be a while. Rainbow Dash looked out to the stands and noticed her friends and enemies were going to be watching her compete, she gulped as the announcer began speaking.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia!" On cue Princess Celestia flew down with two guards and took her place. "Please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer Competition: the Wonderbolts!" The Wonderbolts took their place as well. "And now, let's find out who will take the prize as this year's best young flyer!"

"Okay, contestant number one, you're up."

Number one flew out of the curtain and began her performance.

Rainbow Dash screamed in panic because she was number two.

"Okay, number two, let's go."

Rainbow Dash panicked as Lucy Packard became impatient, she then switched her number with a pegaus who looked surprisingly like Time Turner. "She's talking to you!"

"Oh. Umm... Oh, I guess that's me!" He flew out and started his performance.

"Okay, number four, time to go."

Rarity popped her head out of the room. "I'm number four, and I need just one more itsy-bitsy minute. Be a dear and have somepony go ahead of me, hmm?"

That annoyed Lucy as she just wanted somepony to go out there, luckily for her somepony was raring to go out.

"Uhh... What am I gonna do?" The cyan pegasus then got the idea to switch her number with Derpy's.

Meanwhile the four ponies and Vegito were sitting atop a cloud, enjoying the competition so far. "I loved number seven. Doing fifteen barrel-rolls in a row can't be easy." The purple mare said.

"My favorite is number ten. She just looked like such a nice pony." Fluttershy noted.

"Hmm.. Wonder how come we haven't seen Rainbow Dash or Rarity yet. The competition's almost over." Applejack noted.

Vegito put two fingers on his forehead. "I'll go see what's taking them so long." He Instant Transmissioned to where Rainbow Dash was. Upon appearing in the area he didn't see Rarity, but instead saw a cowering Rainbow. "So, this is how Rainbow Dash plans to win the competition, by cowering in fear?"

Lucy walked up to the both of them. "Number fifteen, let's go!" She then caught sight of some weird creature, and she was confused both by what he was and how he got back there. "Who are you?"

"I'm her trainer." He answered.

She would have been more concerned but all she really cared about was the two remaining contestants to go out there. "Whatever... just hurry up!" She shouted.

A few seconds later Rarity came out of the room, she was wearing a feather type outfit and make up. "Rarity... is ready!"

The Saiyan warrior just stared at her... _strange_ outfit. "You're competing in that?" He received nod. He just shrugged it off, if she wanted to go out and preform in that then that was her business.

"Look, ladies. I don't know what to tell you. There's only time for one more performance. If you both want to compete, you'll just have to go out there together!" Lucy explained.

"Well, Rainbow Dash? Shall we?" Rarity asked as Rainbow Dash just babbled to herself.

He could see how nervous she was, there was no way that Rainbow Dash could compete like that. "Look she needs a few minutes, Rarity you go get a head start." Vegito said as Rainbow looked up to him.

She raised an eyebrow but then shook her head. "Well, don't take too long."

Madden began speaking and saying that the competition was nearing the end, only two ponies left.

While Rarity flew out Vegito walked up to the nervous pony. "Every single day this week all you talked about was winning this competition, and now you're scared of competing?"

The pegasus sighed. "I can't do this Vegito! Everypony likes Rarity better than me, and I can't even do the sonic rainboom!" She was on the verge of tears, or at the very least having a huge meltdown.

"That's nonsense, it's only Rarity's wings that draws their attention. Plus she hasn't practiced for this at all, while you have spent entire days preparing." He was trying his best to give her confidence, and he only had a short amount of time.

"But what about the sonic rainboom, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do it."

Lucy walked up to the two of them, with an annoyed look on her face. "Look, you either go out there now or you forfeit."

That made Rainbow Dash shake with fear.

He got down and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do this, if you've done the rainboom before you can do it again." He received a confused look from the scared mare. "You have to believe in yourself, nopony trains harder than you do. I believe in you Rainbow Dash, you can do this! Now I want you to go out there and show everypony who the fastest flyer in Equestria is!" He shouted, receiving a weak nod from his friend. Vegito then prepared to Instant Transmission back to the stands. "As for the rainboom... it will come."

She looked at him confused.

"But it will be in response to a need not a desire."

She didn't know what he meant by that but it was too late to ask him, he was gone and now she it was show time. "Here goes nothing." Rainbow Dash gulped and flew out into the arena, she looked around for Rarity but didn't see her anywhere. With one more sigh she prepared her routine.

The fused Saiyan quickly appeared next to the four ponies. "So, what happened back there?" Twilight asked.

"Rainbow Dash needed a pep talk and Rarity..." He was distracted by seeing Rarity floating right under the sun. "...What is she doing?"

As Rainbow Dash prepared to start she noticed everypony looking up, she joined them and saw Rarity right underneath the sun.

"Look upon me, Equestria, for I... am... Rarity!" The colors shining off of her wings were beautiful, and everypony was in awe. It seemed to be going well... until her wings burnt off her body, making her fall out of the sky. Screams of terror escaped her lips as she plummeted towards the ground.

"Oh no! Her wings evaporated into thin air!" The blue maned mare shouted.

Rainbow Dash flew up to save her falling friend, but she was a second too late and Rarity kept falling. "There's only one way to save her now... the sonic rainboom, wings... don't fail me now!" She flew high into the sky and prepared to preform the rainboom.

Meanwhile the Wonderbolts tried to save her but ended up getting knocked out by the flailing mare, and now they were all falling to their deaths.

On top of the cloud Vegito stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. _'This is it, we're about to see a sonic rainboom.'_ The fused warrior thought to himself as his friends were shaking his legs.

"Vegito you have to save Rarity and the Wonderbolts!" Twilight pleaded but to no avail, he just kept standing there.

"Come on ya have ta do somethin'!" Applejack shouted, but again it was no use.

As the Saiyan stood there smiling the shy pony poked his leg. "Um... Vegito, maybe you should go save Rarity now!" Her pace quickened as she spoke.

Rainbow Dash then flew straight down to the four ponies, the rest of their friends feared the worst as a mach cone formed around the cyan pegasus. Their fear turned to hope as she nearly pulled off the rainboom... and then it happened. In an explosion of color Rainbow Dash finally pulled off the sonic rainboom, and the huge rainbow ring lit up the sky.

Everypony was cheering loudly, they had never seen such a feat before. Even Vegito was cheering, he was proud of his student. He was also in awe, never before had he seen such power and beauty. Her rainbow was more colorful and impressive than any kind of energy attack he or anyone else could create.

"A sonic rainboom! She did it! She did it! WOOO!" Fluttershy shouted.

A rainbow colored trail was left behind as the cyan pegasus saved the four ponies and brought them up to safety. The three other ponies were carefully picked up by fellow pegasi, meanwhile Rainbow was getting the applause of her life. "I did it. I did it!" She said to the unicorn.

"You sure did. Oh thank you, Rainbow Dash. You saved my life!"

"Oh yeah. I did that too. Ha, best day EVER!"

The ponies and Vegito were now gathered around the purple balloon, and Rarity was apologizing for getting carried away. The fused Saiyan got down and put his hand on Rainbow's shoulder. "I knew you could do it Rainbow Dash." He smiled which made the rainbow maned pony remember what he said to her.

"So is that what you meant by a need not a desire?"

He nodded as his friends stared at them confused.

Twilight then came to a conclusion. "The reason you didn't save Rarity was because you were sure that, given the circumstance, Rainbow Dash would pull off the sonic rainboom."

"Yep, trying to save Rarity from death was exactly what she needed to pull off the rainboon. It was exactly what I told my son during training, when he was trying to transform into a Super Saiyan. I figured the sonic rainboom couldn't have been _too _different from becoming a Super Saiyan." He didn't really know if she would have done it or not, but if anything were to make the rainboom possible it was Rarity falling towards death.

Rarity looked around nervously. "But what if she hadn't pulled off the sonic rainboom?"

Vegito scratched the back of his head. "Well, with my speed I could have easily saved all of you. Plus there's always Instant Transmission." He grinned, putting their minds at ease.

Even though they all seemed happy Rainbow Dash was kind of down. "I just wish I could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake." About a second later she felt a hoof tap her shoulder, she turned to see her heroes standing there. "OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohMYGOSH!"

"So you're the little pony who saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks." Spitfire said.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

Princess Celestia and her guards landed before her student, the Element Bearers and Vegito.

"Princess." Twilight said as they all bowed to her.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle, and hello to your friends too."

"Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria." Rarity apologized.

"I know she is, my dear. That's why, for her incredible act of bravery and her spectacular sonic rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for best young flyer to this year's winner, Miss Rainbow Dash!" She leaned down and put the crown on top of Rainbow's head and the crowd cheered loudly.

The Saiyan smiled. "I told you that you would win, all you had to do was believe in yourself." That in turn made Rainbow Dash smile.

Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carried their friend on their shoulders. "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!"

"So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience?" The alicorn asked.

"I did Princess, but I think Rarity learned even more than me."

"I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends."

Celestia nodded. "Excellent. Well done, Rarity."

The others returned with Rainbow Dash. "This really is the best day EVER!" She shouted as the three bullies approached her.

"Uhh, hey, Rainbow Crash."

"_Dash_!" Hoops corrected.

"Oh! Uhh... Sorry. Rainbow Dash. Uhh, we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition."

"That sonic rainboom was awesome!" Hoops exclaimed.

"Heh, thanks, guys." She said nervously.

"Uhh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before." She told them not to worry about it. "Hey. Do you want to hang out with us? Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick!"

"Sorry, boys... But I've got plans!" She flew off into the sun along with the Wonderbolts.

* * *

Well there you go, the new chapter is finished and I trust that you guys enjoyed it. In case you're wondering I don't think that becoming a Super Saiyan and doing a sonic rainboom are exactly the same. The first two times the rainboom was preformed, Rainbow Dash wasn't thinking about doing it for herself... but feel free to disagree. The next chapter will probably be a dog and pony show... that should be a good one. I might work on/hopefully finish up the redux of Gohan and the Mane 6 before posting a new chapter. R and R and have a great day.

FutureShock


	12. A Dog, Pony, and Saiyan Show

Just a quick author's note. For those of you who have read this chapter before than you know what happens, but I have gone back and edited this once again. When I first wrote this chapter I wanted Vegito to watch over the gem hunt, but once he fought the diamond dogs I needed a way for the dogs to escape with Rarity. After a tough decision I had the dogs knock out Vegito with rocks and the cart... looking back that wasn't the best idea. Even if Vegito had his power level down he still shouldn't have been taken out so easily.

I apologize for this, and while I do have to nerf him sometimes I went a little too far. With that said I have changed this so all comments referring to this chapter and how Vegito was extremely weak aren't that valid anymore. Thank you for your support and please enjoy!

CHAPTER EDITED: 12/9/2015

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A Dog, Pony, and Saiyan Show

Rarity's day was quickly turning into one of the best of her life. Earlier today she received a visit from the one and only Sapphire Shores! The pony of pop! Sapphire had gone to Rarity because she needed a dazzling dress for her tour all across Equestria. As soon as she caught sight of Rarity's latest dress she was amazed, and instantly claimed it as her own. She also asked for five more dresses, all with a different jewel... for the costume changes obviously. To say the generous mare was shocked would have been an understatement.

Realizing that she was going to need help getting all these gems she asked Spike for assistance, and the dragon agreed without hesitation. So now the two were on a hunt. Rarity was using her magic to look for the gems while Spike carried a wagon to hold them. As they searched the mare told her helper more about her encounter with Sapphire Shores, which made him gush with excitement. "Oh my gosh! Sapphire Shores! The pony of pop! She is awesome! I mean, she's gorgeous and talented and-heh... and not even half the pony you are. I mean, you're ten times more gorgeous and talented and-"

In response the unicorn glared at the dragon. "Spike, a lady is never jealous." She stated while continuing to scan the ground.

"Eh, of course not. But were you totally flipping out or what?!"

The unicorn stopped walking. "Ladies do not "flip out", Spike. However, I was quite in awe. Oh, I need to find more jewels than ever before to decorate her costumes. Oh, aha!"

"Did you find some?"

"Yes, Spike! Right there!"

He started digging at the ground like a dog, the result uncovered several different gemstones in the ground. "Ooooo! You look so delicious..." As much as he wanted to eat all of those gems he couldn't.

"Spike! I promised I'd give you gems to snack on, but we need to collect more first or I'll never be able to make these outfits for Sapphire."

Spike sighed as he placed the jewels in the wagon. "Hm... I will miss you, my sweets."

"Come along, Spike. We have many jewels to find." The mare told him.

"At your service, milady." The small dragon grabbed the wagon and pulled it ahead.

The hunt continued as Rarity and Spike searched for and found _several _different gems. After some more of their jewel hunt the cart was full of various gems, Spike licked his lips as he stared at the pile they made. As he gazed the purple maned pony tapped him on the head.

"You've been very patient today, Spike. And for that you get the finest reward. This is from me to you."

It was a big blue gem, which looked absolutely delicious... but he didn't seem to want to eat it.

"Is something wrong, Spike?"

One look at her made him finally realize that he couldn't eat it. "No. It's perfect." He said as his friend's horn started to glow.

"Ooo, bring the cart, Spike. There are more over here."

"For me. From Rarity." Spike held the jewel close to his chest as he looked towards the sky, all the while making a vow to treasure the gem with his life.

Meanwhile in the bushes near the duo, some things were spying on them. "Yesss, gemsss. Gemsss!"

"Where?"

"Preciousss gemsss! He is the gem hunter. With him we can have all those gems... and more! Let's get the dragon." They were about to go get him when they heard someone talk. "Wait! Who is that?"

"You know, it's terrible to keep a lady waiting." She huffed as the drake made his way over to her and started digging. "I think we're really going to strike gold this time. So to speak."

A few seconds later the baby dragon came up holding a bunch of different gems. "Jackpot!" He shouted in excitement.

"Oh, it's not the dragon we want. It's the pony!" They all agreed and sprung into action.

"Well, Spike, I think that's all we can do for today. And these will certainly get me well on my way with Sapphire's outfits. Why don't we start headi... Oh! What's this? Another jewel." Her horn started to glow brightly. "Oh.. Oh, strange. It's in the trees. Oooo..." It wasn't a jewel, instead it was a weird creature. "Ewww! Uh... uh... Good day, gentle... uh, fellow. Uh, I am Rarity and this is my friend Spike. And you are... "

"A Diamond Dog." The Diamond Dog made his way towards them.

"Oh really? Oh well, that explains your fine taste in jewelry. I mean I-I-I know diamonds are a girl's best friend and now I know they're a dog's best friend too, ha ha ha. So, um, are you out hunting for gems as well?"

"Yes. We hunt."

"Uh... we?" The mare questioned, unaware that there were other dogs.

"We hunt for gems. But you are a better hunter. So now we hunt... for you!" Two more dogs sprung up from the ground and surrounded the unicorn.

Spike used his tail as a jackhammer to take one out, he then pushed one away as hard as he could. "Run, Rarity! Run!" The small dragon was then shoved into the ground by another dog. He grabbed the dog's leg making it trip and fall over, and the falling Diamond Dog took another one down with it.

"Spike! Come on! Hurry!" Rarity called out as a Diamond Dog sprung out from the ground and grabbed her

Unfortunately for her he was busy 'restraining' a dog. "Got him, Rarity! I got him!"

Eventually the dog got up and flung the dragon into a tree branch as a result. "Sorry, scaly one." Spot taunted as and Fido stared running towards Rover and the captured mare.

The drake stared wide eyed as the dogs ran forward. "Wait! Rarity?"

"Unhand me this instant, you ruffians." She yelled as the dogs jumped down into the hole, bringing her along. "Stop! Put me down, you thugs! You brutes!" She protested but it was no use.

After a few moments the dragon freed himself and ran over to the hole. "Rarity!"

"Spike!" The unicorn tried to climb out but couldn't because it would get her dirty. "Ah, dirt! _Aaaaah,"_ After just a few seconds she was dragged back down into the hole. "Spiiiike! SAVE ME...!"

Spike ran up to the hole. "Nooooooooooo!" He shouted to the heavens, upset that he couldn't have done more to help. He then slammed his claws onto the ground. _'I knew I should have asked Vegito to come!' _

* * *

The days passing by seemed like nothing to Vegito. Back on Earth there was usually a villain about to show up, so that made the days feel longer and full of dread. Now everything was peaceful for the most part, and any enemy that could show up would crumble beneath him. The creatures on this planet were nothing but weaklings compared to him, even the princesses were weak. There were times when he wished some enemy would show up and try and cause trouble, but in the mean time he would have to accept that there were no more opponents.

He was currently in the middle of a training session, and he was currently doing vertical push-ups. He had lost count after about one thousand but that didn't matter, he would keep going until it was time to stop. As he continued his exercising he sensed Spike quickly approaching. _'What's he doing here, surely he isn't here to train.' _He wondered as he leapt to his feet.

A few moments later the purple drake came running up towards him, completely out of breath. "Ve-Vegito... I need..."

"Do you need some water?" He asked as the dragon heaved.

Spike shook his head no. "N-no... I need... Rarity, c-captured... Diamond Dogs..."

Vegito merely sighed before removing one of his gloves, he then tossed it to the heavily breathing dragon. "Here breath into this."

"T-thanks." Spike took the glove and started breathing into it as if it were a paper bag. After a few moments he stopped and gave the Saiyan his glove back.

"Can you breath now?" He received a nod. "Good, now then, explain to me what happened." He said while putting his glove back on.

"I was helping Rarity get jewels for her dresses for Sapphire Shores. We found a bunch of them but then we were attacked by Diamond Dogs, I tried to fight them but couldn't. They ended up taking Rarity down a hole!" He explained in panic.

Vegito couldn't help but feel impressed. Spike had actually tried to take on Diamond Dogs. While the Saiyan had no idea what a Diamond Dog was he kind of figured they were tough, especially since they were able to kidnap a fully grown pony. And even though he failed the important thing was Spike at least tried. _'Maybe I should train Spike when he's older, so he can properly defend himself.'_

"You have to help us get her back Vegito!" The drake screamed.

_'Us? Hm, he must have already told Twilight and the others.' _"Calm down Spike, we'll get her back." He told Spike, making him smile. Although there was a slight problem. The fused Saiyan had promised to let the ponies handle the problems. While this was an emergency he still felt like he should let his friends try and do this themselves. "Grab on to me." He commanded.

Spike put his claw onto the Saiyan's leg. Seconds later the duo vanished.

* * *

Twilight and the others had just arrived at the 'scene of the crime'. As soon as Spike informed them of the situation they ran as quickly as they could to where the Diamond Dogs lived. It took them only a few minutes to get there, and as soon as they did they were shocked. A collective gasp escaped their mouths as they gazed at the field of holes ahead of them. "Holy moly, that's a lotta holeys." Pinkie observed.

"Come on, girls! Let's get started." Twilight exclaimed.

Before she could even take two steps she bumped into something solid. The ponies glanced over and saw Vegito and Spike.

"So this is where the Diamond Dogs live huh?"

"Uh-huh." The drake nodded.

"Vegito you arrived just in time." The purple mare stated. "Finding and recusing Rarity will be much easier with you around. Now which hole is she in?"

The fused Saiyan closed his eyes and concentrated, luckily there weren't that many energy signatures around. Within seconds he located the captured unicorn. "It doesn't matter which hole, all of them would lead us to where she was taken." He answered.

"Alright so now we just have to go down one of these holes and..." Before the unicorn could finish all of the holes suddenly became blocked off by dirt, mud, and rock. "Oh no!"

Rainbow Dash flew towards a hold and tried digging down towards the Diamond Dog's lair, unfortunately it was no use. She just wasn't able to muscle her way through the blockage. "Grrr, now what do we do?!"

Pinkie then bounced high into the air. "Ooooh I know, Vegi can use his Instant Transmission!" She stated with a big grin.

"She's right." Applejack noted. "Ah nearly forgot about that fancy move of yours."

While the ponies and dragon all thought it was a good idea the Saiyan looked pensive. Everypony was actually surprised by his reaction to their suggestion. "What's wrong Vegito, don't you want to save Rarity?" The shy mare questioned.

The fused Saiyan sighed. "I'll be honest with you, Princess Celestia asked me to let you handle any situation, and to only get involved when it's absolutely necessary." He received mixed looks but continued anyway. "I do want to save Rarity, but you guys are going to have to take the lead on this one."

After a few moments of silence Twilight spoke up. "You heard him girls, it looks like we're going to have to do this one ourselves."

"But how are we going to get down there, they blocked up all the holes." The shy pegasus noted.

Vegito looked at all of them and smirked, he could at least do a little bit to help. "Here, let me get you started. Twilight pick a hole!" He ordered as she pointed to the one closest to her. "Everypony stand back." He told them, making them all move back a few feet. Once his friends were at a safe distance Vegito flew up into the air over the hole. The fused Saiyan held out his open palm and a bright blue ball of energy formed. "Big Bang Attack!" He shouted as he unleashed the big sphere. The ball hit the giant pile of dirt and continued to travel downward, the hole was now free to use which the Saiyan demonstrated by jumping down.

"Come on everypony, we'd better get down that hole before the Diamond Dogs close it up again." The blue maned mare stated. Soon after they all jumped down into the open entrance.

The fall down was longer than Vegito anticipated, but nothing he couldn't handle. He landed softly on the ground and looked up at the hole. As his friends neared the ground he moved to catch them, if only because he wasn't sure if they would have survived the fall or not.

Once they were all safely down in the cave Spike spoke up. "Thanks Vegito, now we can go save Rarity!"

The small dragon was about to walk forward when the Saiyan stopped him. "Not so fast, you guys don't even know which tunnel is the right one. You could easily get lost and spend hours searching for Rarity."

"Nooooooooooo!" Spike screamed once again, which could most likely be heard throughout the entire underground network of tunnels.

"Be quiet! Do you want the Diamond Dogs to hear us?!"

"Sorry." Spike apologized.

Applejack put a hoof to her chin. "So which one should we go down?"

Suddenly an idea popped into the drake's head. "I know! I bet they've taken Rarity down the tunnel with the most gems."

"But Spike, Rarity is the only one who knows how to find gems." The mare told her assistant.

"No, Twilight. You can! You can copy Rarity's gem-finding spell."

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Rarity showed me how she did it a while back. If I can just remember..." She closed her eyes and began concentrating, trying to figure out the spell. After a few moments her horn began to glow, and as soon as it did they could all see a bunch of hidden gems.

A smirk came onto the Saiyan's face. "Nicely done Twilight." He praised.

"That's it. You did it, Twilight! Come on!" The baby dragon hopped onto Twilight's back. "We're coming, Rarity. We'll save you. Just hold on." He exclaimed as they ran down the path with the most gems.

* * *

Meanwhile Rarity was in an underground prison, and it was the most horrid place she had ever seen. The environment was the least of her worries though. The Diamond Dogs were slowly approaching her, and there was no place to run. "Oh please, Diamond Dogs. Please let me go." She pleaded, hoping that the dogs would let her leave the filthy dungeon in peace.

"No!" Spot shouted.

"You're our precious little pony."

"Forever! Muhahahaha!" Rover laughed.

That didn't sound good to Rarity, but unfortunately there was nothing she could do to stop them. There was no way she could ever take on three Diamond Dogs. Even if she sucked up her pride and tried to fight she wouldn't win, she just wasn't a fighter. _'Stay calm Rarity, a lady knows how to keep her composure. Besides, I'm sure Spike is going to get help.'_ Even if help was on the way that didn't help her now, so it seemed that she was on her own. "But what ever do you want from me?"

"Gemsss!"

The other two dogs agreed. They could find all sorts of gems with the pony using her magic.

"Oh! Is that all?" Her horn started to glow as the white unicorn searched the ground for jewels, when she found some gems she took a stick and marked the spot with an X. "There. A lovely pocket of jewels are right there. Now, if you'd be so kind as to show me the exit?" Just as she was about to leave a guard pointed his spear at her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Good! Now, dig them up, pony."

"What? But you said you wanted me to find the gems." It was one thing for them to make her find gems, but now they wanted her to dig? The last thing the mare wanted was to get her hooves dirty.

"Yes! Find and then dig."

"Dig?" She questioned.

"Yes. Dig." They pointed to the hole and she started to dig at it, but she was digging rather slowly and the dogs didn't like it. "What are you doing? We said dig!"

She gave them a look before answering. "Forgive me, but prior to you so rudely dragging me into your dirt pit, I had a pony-pedi and I am not about to chip a hoof because you dislike my style of digging." Rarity kept on digging her way but the Diamond Dogs were starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, for goodness. Fine! Just stop. Stop! Dig, dogs! Dig! And fast." Rover ordered as their guards began to dig.

If she wasn't going to dig than the dogs would have to find another use for the pony. "She won't dig, she pulls." They walked over to her with a cart and a dirty old harness.

"I beg your pardon, but what, pray tell, are you doing?" She asked while backing away from the dirty old harness.

"Others will dig. You will haul the wagon."

The two put the harness on her back. "Prrrecious pony-pedi will be preserved."

There was more than one problem here for Rarity. "Well, somebody certainly needs proper nail care. When was the last time you two had a manicure? You're scratching up my coat with those jagged things!"

It was true that their nails were indeed long. "Please be quiet!" Rover pleaded.

She then smelled something really bad in the air. "Good heavens, what is that smell?" Her answer came in the form of Rover breathing right into her face. "Ah, mystery solved. It's your breath."

The dog then smelled his breath for himself and didn't like it, but then he realized that there was no point to that. "Enough! Search, pony!"

Rarity began walking forward and using her magic to locate gems, and once again she marked them with an X. "Well, since you insist... But I must say the working conditions in here are simply dreadful. Musty and damp, it's going to wreak havoc on my mane. And this air is stifling, suffocating. And when I try to take a deep breath, the stench of all you dogs makes me nauseated."

As the dogs dug two of them destroyed a support pillar, causing rocks to fall on them.

"You look and smell like you haven't bathed in weeks. Have you never heard of soap? You could all do with a good round of soap and water. Oh water, oh water, I'm terribly thirsty. Could I please have some water?"

Her constant complaining was driving the Diamond Dogs nuts. "Good gracious, I can't take this anymore. Be quiet, pony!"

"And that's another thing. I would appreciate if you stopped calling me "pony". I am a lady and I wish to be addressed as such. So you may call me "Miss" or "Rarity" or "Miss Rarity"."

"Enough! Your whining! It-it-it hurts!"

Now they were in trouble. "Whining? I am not whining. I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining? Thiiis iiis whiiining! Oooh, this harness is too tiiight! It's going to chafe. Can't you loosen it? Oooh, it hurts and it's sooo ruuusty! Why didn't you clean it first? It's gonna leave a staaain! And the wagon's getting heeeavy, why do I have to pull it?!"

"Aaah! Make it stop!" Spot cried.

"Stop whining!" Rover yelled.

"But I thought you wanted whiiining!" The generous mare whined.

"Geh! We'll do anything, pony!"

The white unicorn narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, uh, uh, we'll do anything, "Miss Rarity"."

"Anything?"

* * *

Meanwhile the ponies, Vegito, and Spike were running through the tunnel, they were getting closer to Rarity with each step. They traveled at an even faster rate than they could normally run. If Vegito wasn't going to use Instant Transmission then they might as well pick up the pace. "We're getting close. I can feel it." Twilight told them as they reached an entrance.

In the distance they could hear Rarity crying. "It's coming from down here. Come on!" Spike yelled.

"She must be in there." The rainbow maned mare pointed at the gate just ahead. "Let's go!"

Right as they were about to go five dogs jumped on each pony. "More workhorses." The dogs said as they placed reigns on each pony's mouth.

Applejack was about to challenge them, but Vegito stepped in. He moved as fast as lightning and gave each dog a chop to the back of the neck, and one by one the guards fell to the ground. He then turned towards his friends, who looked on in both shock and confusion. They were shocked because of how quickly he dispatched the dogs, and confused as to why he did it considering what he told them earlier. "I was testing their reflexes, and they failed." He smirked before turning towards the door. "Come on she's this way." They ran forward and Vegito blasted the door down.

"Lady Rarity, I'm here to save you!" Spike shouted heroically.

As soon as they entered the room they all heard crying. "That sounds like Rarity." Applejack noted as they walked over to the source, and the orange pony was right. The Diamond Dogs were on the floor covering their ears as Rarity was crying.

They all looked at each other with confusion.

When the Diamond Dogs noticed the other ponies in their lair they crawled over to them, this was their chance to be rid of Rarity for good. "Please help us! We can't take it!" Rover shouted.

"Yeah, she too picky!"

"She won't stop crying... and whining!" Fido exclaimed.

"We give her back. Yes, give her back!"

They were still confused but walked up to the sobbing unicorn. "Hey Rarity it's us, we're here to rescue you." Spike said.

She lifted her head up to see her friends had come to her rescue. "Oh thank Celestia you came, I was beginning to think I was trapped in this horrid place forever." She stood up and wiped away the tears, and then Spike gave her a hug. She then walked up to the Diamond Dogs. "Before I leave there is the matter of paying me for my services." Rarity looked over to the gems with a smirk.

Fearing that she might cry or scream if they said no the Diamond Dogs nodded rapidly.

"Would you mind helping me with these carts?" The white unicorn asked her friends.

* * *

The eight of them were now walking out of the caves; the ponies were each pulling a cart while Vegito was carrying two on his shoulders. "I can't believe you found all these gems!" The pink pony said.

"Heh. I can't believe you tricked all those dogs."

"Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I cannot handle myself in a sticky situation. I had them wrapped around my hoof the entire time." Rarity explained.

"That was very clever Rarity." He praised, making the others turn towards him. "You used what strengths you had to escape, which in your case was annoying them." He wasn't trying to make fun of her but it came across that way to her.

Rarity scoffed. "Well maybe if a certain somepony came to my rescue earlier I wouldn't have been in trouble in the first place! Did the thought of using Instant Transmission ever cross your mind, or maybe using your amazing strength to save me?"

"Sure I could have, but I decided to let the others try and handle the problem. I had confidence that they could save you." He smiled. "Believe me, I had total control of the situation. And if there was a moment where you were in actual danger, or your life force was getting weaker I would have instantly come to save you."

If it weren't for the fact that she had so many gems she would have argued some more, but she just smiled at him. "Well... I suppose all that really matters is that I'm alive."

"I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia to tell her what you taught me today."

"Me? What did I teach you?"

"Just because somepony is ladylike doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all."

_'She said it better than I could.' _The fused Saiyan thought to himself.

Spike was on top of Rarity's cart and was snacking on gems. "Hm... "Outshines" is right. Now you have enough gems to cover Sapphire Shores's costumes."

"Not if you eat them all, Spike." Rarity joked and they all shared a laugh.

* * *

There it is everyone and I hope that you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be Over a Barrel, so stay tuned for that. I will probably set time aside to finish up the redux of Gohan and the Mane 6 after this, I'm getting closer to finishing it up. R and R and peace out... oh and, SUPER SMASH BROS 4 WII-U 11/21! and... MAJORA'S MASK 3D SPRING 2015!

FutureShock


	13. Appleloosa Turf War

Chapter Thirteen: Appleloosa Turf War

The group of ponies, and Spike, and Vegito were sitting on a train, it was headed for the home of one of Applejack's relatives. The ponies were excited to go and visit Appleloosa, Spike was annoyed because of how late he stayed up to make food for the trip. The Saiyan didn't really want to go at first, he would have rather had stayed home and trained. His friends wanted him to come with stating that he spent too much time training. While he did train a lot it was for everyone's benefit, how would he be able to protect Equestria if he didn't train hard... although, since he was already the most powerful being in the universe there wasn't really a point, but he still liked to train. After some good points and the promise of lots of food Vegito accepted, it was true that he needed to spend more time with his new friends.

Everyone but Applejack was sitting in the same car, although some wished they didn't have to sit together. The reason being because of the amount of food the Saiyan was scarfing down. It was as if his stomach was a bottomless pit! He was easily beating Pinkie Pie for a food eating record, and that was saying something. By now one would think they would have gotten used to seeing him devour copious amounts of food, but no, they were still pretty revolted by his pig like eating.

Rarity had to excuse her self because she nearly vomited at the sight of him eating. She went to check on Applejack only to find her reading a story to a tree! At first the unicorn was puzzled that the farm pony was reading a story to a tree, but then she quickly became angry because the tree received a private car while she didn't. How was she supposed to get some beauty sleep if she had to rest in a cramped area with everypony else? After a strange back and forth the purple maned mare just accepted her fate and headed back to the car where the others were.

Now it was nighttime and everyone was lying in their beds. Vegito was passed out and lying diagonally on his bed, still in his clothes. He was snoring ever so lightly. And this was the first time the ponies had seen him being so vulnerable, but they were sure that even asleep he still had his guard up.

While some ponies were sleeping there were a few who were still awake. "Oh man, we're going fast! This is so exciting I can't even wait!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed softly.

"For crying out loud in the morning!" The white unicorn was trying her hardest to sleep, but finding it difficult to do so with her friends being awake. It's times like these she wishes she could sleep like a rock, like Vegito was doing right now.

"Do you guys mind? I was up early fire-roasting those snacks you're all eating, and I'm pooped!" The dragon also had to make extra for Vegito and that wasn't fun.

"Uh, speaking of, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped." Rainbow stated.

"Okay, fine..." He breathed fire on the popcorn burning it in the process. "Good night!" Spike exclaimed as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Uhh... maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Twilight told them as she turned off the lights.

"Awwww!" Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy whined in unison.

Even in the pitch black some of them were still awake. "Psst! Pinkie Pie, you asleep yet?"

"No, are you asleep yet?" She asked in return, annoying the cyan mare.

Rainbow lit a candle and held it up to her face. "If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep?"

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie giggled in response.

"When we get to Appleloosa, you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the orchard?" The pegasus was hoping that the answer would be no. She was also hoping Vegito would do it for them, seeing as how he could easily life very heavy things. And from what she heard he could throw that tree into space if he wanted.

"What tree? You mean Bloomberg?"

"...No, Fluttershy." She responded sarcastically.

Once again the pink pony failed to recognize sarcasm. "Fluttershy's not a tree, silly!"

The purple unicorn awoke from her slumber and joined the conversation. "What's going on?"

"Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree!" The pink pony explained.

"I do not think she's a tree! I was just– "

"Did you say she was a tree?" Twilight asked.

"No. Well.. Yes. But not exactly–" She tried to defend but it was no use.

"Ya know she's not a tree, right?"

Pinkie Pie chimed in. "She's not a tree, Dashie!"

Fluttershy then came into the picture. "I'd like to be a tree..."

All of their talking was getting on Spike's nerves. He was also wishing he could sleep like a rock. "Oh, for Pete's sake!" The purple dragon jumped out of bed and walked over to the door, he opened it and went to the car Bloomberg was in.

"Well that was kind of huffy." The blue maned mare stated.

"Huffy the magic dragon!" The shy pony joked which made the others laugh.

Rarity had enough of sleep interruptions. "Would you all be QUIET... NOOOOW!?" Her face was covered with creme and she had cucumbers in her eyes.

Their friend's appearance startled them and they quickly blew out the candle.

* * *

Now it was sunrise and the train was still moving, everypony was sound asleep until the whole train began rumbling. Rainbow Dash fell out of her bed and onto the floor. "Who gets what now, huh?" They all ran to the window and looked outside.

Except for Vegito, who was still asleep. Even through all of this commotion he was still sleeping.

"A buffalo stampede!" Twilight yelled.

"I just love their accessories!" The white unicorn admired.

"They're getting awfully close to the train." Twilight noted.

All of the buffalo got close together and then smacked into the side of the train, the result sent the ponies bouncing all over the train. "I want to speak to the manager!"

The fused Saiyan was sleeping peacefully until he fell off of his bed, although he was still asleep even after he hit the ground.

Spike was also still able to sleep despite all of the ruckus going on.

The ponies finally stopped bouncing around and Pinkie Pie went over to the window. "Oooh, looky! Now they're doing TRICKS!" She watched as a smaller buffalo ran up and jumped onto the back of another. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Now do a back-flip!..." She watched the buffalo jump onto the train. "Or... Just jump?"

"Hmm.. Something tells me this isn't a circus act." Rainbow flew out of the train and to the top of it. "Hey there!"

The buffalo gasped before continuing to run past her.

"Where ya headed in such a hurry? Wow, you're pretty quick for someone so... bulky. No offense." The cyan pegasus jumped to a further part of the train. "I just wanna know– Hey!" Once again she moved back to a further part of the train. "I'm talking to you– Whoa..." She stood there in shock as the buffalo did a front flip over her. "Arrgggg... I got you now, you–" Rainbow Dash crashed into a sign while the buffalo was able to stay on the train.

She unhooked the car with the tree and whistled to the other buffalo, making them turn around and start pushing the car in the other direction.

"They've got Bloomberg!" Applejack yelled.

Spike had awoken from his sleep and noticed he was being separated from the others. He then looked out the window towards his friends. "Heeeelp!"

"And Spike!" Twilight added as Rainbow started to get back up.

The rainbow maned pegasus could hear the scream for help. "Dragon-napping Spike. I'll show her! Ow..."

* * *

The train finally arrived in Appleloosa, the ponies were just about to run off when Vegito finally awoke. He looked around and noticed he was on the floor, and that Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Rainbow Dash were missing. He couldn't sense them anywhere near the train. "I fall asleep for one night and this is what happens." He jumped up as the train door opened, and he watched as his friends ran off. That made the Saiyan sigh. Were none of them were going to stop and explain the situation?

They ran off but stopped when a pony approached them. He had a tan coat, an orangish mane and tail, and his cutie mark was an apple. He was also wearing a brown vest and stetson. "Hey there! Welcome ta A-a-pplelooosa!" He could see the bizarre looking creature, but he didn't pay it any mind. Any friend of his cousin was a friend of his.

"Braeburn, listen–"

"Cousin Applejack, mind yer manners, you have yet ta introduce me to your compadres! Shame on you!" Braeburn scolded.

The Saiyan groaned, why can't they just ever get straight to the point?

"Braeburn, listen, somethin' terrible's happened–"

"Terrible is right, your train is full seven minutes late! That's seven minutes less for you to delight in the pleasures and wonders of... A-a-a-pplelooosa!" He pushed them over to the center of Appleloosa. "Boggles the mind, we settler ponies built all this in just the past year, don't it?! And as you can see, we have all of the finest comforts. Like..." Before he could finish his thought his mouth was covered by the strange creature's paw.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to know what's going on." He walked over to Twilight and bent down, and before she could react he placed his hand onto her forehead. He then closed his eyes as images of the last couple of hours popped into his head.

Meanwhile they were all staring at him curiously. "What in the hay is he doin'?" Braeburn whispered to his cousin

"Beats me." The honest mare answered.

After about thirty seconds he opened his eyes. "So Rainbow Dash went after the buffalo, who stole the apple tree and Spike. And Pinkie Pie must have gone after the two of them."

Everypony stared at him shocked, and their jaws threatened to hit the floor. Their friend had just recounted earlier events even though he was asleep through all of it. "Excuse me but did you just... read, her mind?" Rarity questioned.

The fused warrior smirked. "Yep, although I haven't done it in since I was back on Namek. Come to think of it I probably should have used that more often... oh well."

The ponies were still a little too shocked to comment. On top of everything else amazing he could do Vegito could also read minds! He never ceased to amaze them.

Braeburn finally regained his composure after realizing what the man had said. "Did you say... buffalo?" He sighed as he led them over to the fields of apple trees in Applelooosa. "Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones added in."

"But why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Beats me. We put a lot of hard work into this land, so we can feed our town, our families, our foals! And now they're sayin' all these trees have to go? T'ain't fair..."

* * *

In the desert Rainbow Dash was moving behind several rocks. If she was going to get Spike back she needed to be both cautious, and swift. "Ooh, I can't wait to get my hooves on that little buffalo... Hnnh... Ow! Nobody tricks Rainbow Dash and gets away with it." Before she could even move forward Pinkie Pie appeared out of no where, causing her to jump back in surprise. "Yah! ...Pinkie Pie!"

"Ah, ya caught me! Looks like I tricked you and didn't get away with it either! You're good."

Rainbow covered the pink pony's mouth with her hoof. "Shhshh! What do you think you're doing?! You gotta get out of here!"

"I do?"

"You're gonna blow my cover."

"I am?"

"I'm trying to save Spike!" She explained.

Pinkie ran up to her friend. "Oh my gosh! So am I!" The party pony shouted.

"And the more of us there are out here, the more chances of us getting... caught." They were now surrounded by a lot of buffalo, and there was no way around them. "Run, Pinkie, I'll hold 'em off. Save yourself!"

The buffalo started to charge them.

"Stop!" The buffalo stopped and Spike walked forward. "Dash, Pinkie, 'sup? Hey, no worries I know those guys. They're cool." He told the buffalo.

"If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro"

Several hours later and the two ponies and dragon were sitting out by a campfire. "Seems they took me by mistake. And they feel awful about it too, poor guys. Fortunately, they totally respect dragons, so they treat me like an honored guest." Spike explained as two buffalo brought some bowls of food for Rainbow and Pinkie to eat, but the cyan mare didn't really want to eat the food. "Still don't like ponies much, though... But you're with me, so it's cool."

"Huh.. Well, I still don't trust them. I say we turn tail and bail while we still– " She turned her head and saw the pink pony devouring her bowl of food, although if Vegito were here there would be a stack of those bowls by now. Speaking of the Saiyan he appeared right next to her. "Vegito, what are you doing here?"

He smiled as he heard Pinkie babbling about not leaving before finishing eating. "I came here to look for the three of you, I would have come sooner but I was enjoying some delicious apple pies."

The rainbow maned pony sighed, of course he had to eat first before rescuing them. Luckily they weren't in any real danger.

"So I see you befriended the buffalo."

Rainbow just scratched the back of her head nervously, that wasn't exactly what happened.

Meanwhile the purple drake just scarfed down some gemstones given by the same female buffalo from earlier. "This here is Little Strongheart, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie, Vegito, and Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow turned around and recognized Little Strongheart. She seemed angry while the buffalo seemed surprised. "That's it! We are outta here!" She grabbed Pinkie by the tail and started to leave, before they could get anywhere Little Strongheart jumped into the way.

"Wait! Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train. We didn't mean for anyone to be hurt."

"Yeah, right." It was hard for the cyan pegasus to believe.

"We only wanted the tree. The settler ponies have overtaken the land and have planted an orchard all over it! Because of their thoughtlessness, we can no longer run over our traditional stampeding grounds."

Vegito, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were all confused.

"I think it's time they met Chief Thunderhooves." The dragon said.

The four of them were now hanging around the campfire with all of the buffalo, Little Strongheart was standing next to the chief. "Hmmh. We have a long and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations. My father stampeded upon these grounds, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and– " His speech nearly put them all to sleep.

"I think they get the idea, Chief."

"Hmph. It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these... settler ponies, these... Appleloosans!"

The female buffalo stopped the chief from losing himself to rage. "They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission." She explained.

"Well that's not very nice. Right, Rainbow Dash?"

The blue pony just crossed her arms and slumped down into a sit.

"The ponies refused to move their trees, so we are stuck here, and it is not fair!"

Spike was about to say something but he was interrupted. "You know, this kind of reminds me of the history of my people." He noted, making everyone turn towards him. "I wasn't around for this but my father was. You see we Saiyans moved to a planet known as Plant, I'm not sure why we moved but we did. Anyway, Plant was home to the Tuffles, a highly advanced race of aliens who lived in huge cities. We Saiyans lived in the wastelands, which we didn't enjoy very much."

Little Strongheart was _very _confused, and she could tell everyone else was too. "Okay... but I don't see how..."

"Let me finish!" He yelled, instantly silencing her. "We hated living with the Tuffles, it was as if they ruled over us because of their superiority. So one day we decided that the planet should be ours, that's when we decided to lay siege to the Tuffle city... unfortunately they beat us. This sparked a ten year war for control of the planet. We Saiyans were stronger but they had greater numbers and technology. It seemed as though we would never win this war... but we had something they didn't. You see all Saiyans are born with tails, those tails allow us to transform into Great Apes at the sight of a full moon."

Pinkie Pie inspected his body but didn't find a tail. "You don't have a tail." She pointed out.

"My tail was cut off long ago, and I have no use for it anymore. Anyway, one night when we attacked the moon was full. My father and his men transformed into Great Apes and we wiped out every single Tuffle on the planet!"

Everybody looked at him horrified. Vegito had just told them that his people killed off an entire race, and he didn't even seem to care about the innocent lives that were lost. How could the Saiyans slaughter those Tuffles like that?! Chief Thunderhooves finally snapped out of his shock. "...Are you suggesting we go out and kill the ponies of Appleloosa?!" Sure the buffalo were angry, but they would never kill anypony.

"No of course not." He received several sighs of relief from the bufallo. "But how far are you willing to go to take back whats yours?"

That hit all the buffalo like a pony hitting a railroad sign. They were all seemingly lost in thought, contemplating his words. It was true they wanted their land back, but getting it back wasn't going to be easy. But could they really attack the Appleloosans?

Pinkie, Rainbow, and Spike were thinking heavily now too. Both about his words and also the Saiyan's history. Could his friend really have come from such a race of monsters? Despite hearing what the Saiyans did they knew Vegito would never do anything that horrible, that just wasn't him. They also didn't like it when he got serious, for the most part he was laid back or making jokes... but his serious side was scary.

* * *

The next day the ponies at Appleloosa were waiting patiently, they were waiting for Vegito to return with the others. Although it shouldn't have taken him this long, thirty seconds at the most... unless he stopped to eat. Yeah, if that happened then it would take longer for them to return. They kept on waiting for hours until finally the fused Saiyan returned with the ponies and Spike... and also Little Strongheart. The rest of the ponies nearly tackled their friends. "Thank goodness you're alright." Twilight said.

"Yeah were fine" Spike said.

Rainbow Dash spoke up. "We promised the buffalo a chance to talk."

"Oh, yeah? 'Bout what?" The honest pony asked.

"We brought our new pal Little Strongheart here to explain to the Appleloosans why they should move the apple trees off buffalo land." The rainbow maned pony explained.

"That information would be quite help– " Braeburn tried to talk but couldn't.

"That's weird. 'Cause my cousin Braeburn here wants to explain to the buffalo why they should let the apple trees stay."

"That would be a useful thing to– " Much like the earth pony the female buffalo couldn't get a chance to talk.

The two ponies were now in an all out argument. "The land is theirs! You planted the trees not knowing that. Honest mistake. Now, you just gotta move 'em, that's all."

"They busted their rumps here! An' now they're supposed ta bust their rumps again, just 'cause some buffalo won't stampede someplace else?" Applejack questioned.

"Plant the trees somewhere else!" Rainbow shouted.

Applejack didn't think the ponies of Appleloosa should have to move the trees, and she wasn't going to back down from the argument. "Where?! It's the only flatland around these parts!"

"The BUFFALO had it FIRST!"

Before his honest friend could shout something back Vegito let out yet another powerful shout, forcing the ponies and buffalo backwards a lot of feet due to the sheer force he emitted. "This senseless arguing is getting us nowhere!" He waited for them to get back to their hooves, and once they did they crowded around him. "Now I want to here some logical ideas of what to do."

About a second later Pinkie Pie jumped into the air. "Hey! I've got an idea!"

The Saiyan probably shouldn't have agreed to listen to it but he did anyway. Sure, Pinkie could be very silly and weird at times, but she had a good heart. How bad could it possibly be...

* * *

The fused Saiyan was now regretting his decision to listen to Pinkie Pie. He thought that the pink pony would have the ponies and buffalo talk it out... but instead she had to do it her way.

Everyone was now standing in front of a stage, both the Appleloosans and buffalo were there as well. They watched as Spike began playing the piano, and Pinkie rose out of a clam shell wearing an old fashioned dress.

"We may be divided

But of you all, I beg

To remember we're all hoofed

At the end of each leg

No matter what the issue

Come from wherever you please

All this fighting gets you nothing

But hoof and mouth disease

Arguing's not the way

Hey, come out and play!

It's a shiny, new day

So, what do you say?

You gotta share

You gotta care

It's the right thing to do

You gotta share

You gotta care

And there'll always be a way through

Both our diets, I should mention

Are completely vegetarian

We all eat hay and oats

Why be at each other's throat?

You gotta share

You gotta care

It's the right thing to do

And there'll always be a way

Throoooough!"

After the song everybody staring at her confused.

Vegito's face was buried deep within his hand.

"All right, Pinkie Pie! That was FANTASTIC! What a great song! Yeah, right on!" Spike on the other claw enjoyed the song.

The chief and the sheriff looked to each other and then nodded. "It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to... an agreement."

"We have."

Everyone looked on hopefully.

"That was the worst performance we've ever seen." The chief stated plainly.

"Teh... Abso-tively!" The sheriff agreed.

"The time for action... Hmh... is upon us! Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we'll flatten IT! AND the whole town!"

The Element Bearers gasped as Little Strongheart ran up to her chief. "But, Chief!"

"An' we Appleloosans say you'd better bring yer best, 'cause we'll be ready and waitin'." The sheriff said as he pushed the chief back.

"But, Sheriff..."

Both the Appleloosans and the buffalo headed off away from the stage.

"Oh... That wasn't the message of my song at all..." The party pony proclaimed sadly.

* * *

Now the ponies of Appleloosa were preparing for the buffalo attack, they didn't want to be defenseless when they showed up. Vegito was pacing back and forth in the streets. This conflict seemed like it wouldn't be resolved peacefully, as both sides wanted violence. The fused Saiyan was hoping not to have a fight on his hands, but neither side seemed to listen to reason. Even after telling his story to the buffalo they still wanted to attack Appleloosa.

He needed to speak to the chief, so he put two fingers on his forehead and headed for the buffalo. A few seconds later he appeared next to his friends and the buffalo. He could see the buffalo were getting ready for tomorrow. If they were going to attack Appleloosa they needed to be prepared. The Saiyan warrior ignored them and walked up to the chief. "Listen, I know you want your land back but this isn't the way to get it."

"Those ponies refused to move those trees, we have no choice but to trample them to the ground!" There was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Look I'm a warrior, I've been in many battles before. Every battle always leads to death, countless people have died due to war. Don't you remember my story?" This was his last chance to talk Thunderhooves out of it, if he couldn't the buffalo would stampede as planned.

"I do... but they took our land, the land that has belonged to the buffalo for years. We have no other choice."

"Surely there's another way, you could try talking to them... without any singing involved."

Thunderhooves shook his head. "Would you have talked to the Tuffles?"

Vegito couldn't think of anything to say. He knew his father King Vegeta wouldn't have tried diplomacy... but that was why there was a ten year war, and why so many Saiyans died.

"Just as the Saiyans took over the Tuffle planet, so to will the buffalo take back our stomping grounds!" The chief bellowed to his fellow buffalo and they all started cheering.

Vegito sighed. He would have to think of something before noon tomorrow.

* * *

The next day at just about noon the buffalo were on the hill looking down at Appleloosa, the ponies in Appleloosa were ready to hold off the buffalo. The Mane 6(except Applejack and Pinkie Pie), Spike, and Vegito were in Appleloosa. "Come on, THINK. Think, think, think, think, think, think, think!" Rainbow was trying to think of a plan but it was hard.

The Saiyan was having difficulty too. He just couldn't think of a way to stop it.

The clock chimed twelve times, it was now high noon. The Appleloosans looked nervous as they gazed upon all the oncoming buffalo.

The chief also looked nervous. He stood there as Little Strongheart put her hoof onto his face. Chief Thunderhooves sighed, he just couldn't go through with it. He wanted to do it, but the chief couldn't bring himself to attack the Appleloosans.

"He's not gonna do it!" Rainbow Dash said in relief.

Vegito sighed in relief. _'Alright, now we just need to get the chief and sheriff to talk in a nice and quiet...'_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar song in the distance. A look of shock came onto his face as he noticed Pinkie Pie singing again. "Oh Kami no!"

"–whaddaya say?

You got to share

You got to care

It's the right thing to do"

Thunderhooves was now getting angry as the pink pony kept on singing. "CHAAARGE!" Just like that all the buffalo started running down the hill.

Right before she could get trampled Pinkie Pie was saved by Vegito. "Thanks Vegi I owe you one!" She smiled.

The fused Saiyan looked at her angrily. "I hope you're happy, because of you the buffalo went through with their plans!"

This seemed to offend the pink pony. "Me?"

"Yes you, your 'song' did nothing but drive them all crazy."

"Hey it's a good song." She defended.

"If it didn't work the first time what made you think it would work a second time?!" The two kept on arguing as the buffalo easily stampeded through the barricade protecting Appleloosa.

The Appleloosans ran away scared but the sheriff and his men were ready to retaliate. They readied the pies for throwing. "Ready... aim... fire!" Just like that the pies were sent flying at the buffalo, a good amount of them hitting their targets.

For the buffalo that survived they went on to battle it out with the ponies.

The ponies of Appleloosa were able to take a few of them down, but others had to retreat.

One buffalo knocked down the clock tower.

Sheriff Silverstar was throwing pies at every buffalo he saw, he was going to fight to the end. He noticed Chief Thunderhooves was charging at him, and he had just run out of pies to throw. Silverstar accepted his fate and awaited the buffalo chief to end him... but one stray pie hit the chief and caused him to fall to the ground.

Everybody was saddened as that seemed to be the end of the chief.

Vegito flew down with Pinkie Pie, the two then went over to the chief. He knew that Thunderhooves was alive, even if he couldn't sense energy there was no way a pie to the face could kill anyone... unless it was poison, but there was no way it was.

Bits and pieces of the pie landed on his tongue, and seconds later the chief stood up and licked the pie off of his face. "Yum! Hey, I've got a much better idea!"

* * *

In the end the ponies and buffalo worked out a deal. The ponies agreed to move some of the apple trees in order to make a path for the buffalo, and in exchange they got to use some of the land to keep their apple trees. This conflict was resolved with food... normally Vegito would have been angry at the anticlimax, but he just smiled. It appeared that there was nothing tasty food couldn't do to solve problems.

"We... will allow the apple orchard to stay in exchange for a share of its fruit, heh... Those... delicious apple pies!"

"I'd rather eat turquoise any day of the week. Auhh...!"

"Bloomberg, this is yer special day. Mama's so proud of you!" Applejack said as she, Rainbow Dash, and Vegito were standing together.

Little Strongheart waved goodbye to the three of them before leaving.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran after her.

"Dear Princess Celestia, Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care."

Before this chapter could end Pinkie had something to say. "HEY! That's what I said!"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that little adventure, it was quite the ride. I added the part with the Saiyan history because I felt the situation was somewhat similar, feel free to disagree with me though. I also think that Vegito wouldn't want the ponies and buffalo to fight it out, even though he loves fighting he still wouldn't want others to do it... especially since it wasn't a traditional fight that he would be used to. Anyway the next chapter will be the best night ever, yep the season one finale is coming up next(Sorry if you wanted me to do one of the episodes before that one). In case I don't get a chapter out in the next few weeks I wish you all the happiest of holidays!

FutureShock


	14. The Grand Galloping Gala

Chapter Fourteen: The Grand Galloping Gala

Tonight was a very special night for everypony, it was the Grand Galloping Gala! Everypony who had been invited spent the day preparing for the event, making sure that they were at their best for it. This was one party that required ponies to be the best that they could be. They had to go all out to make a good impression.

The Mane 6 and Spike were just as busy as any other pony, but while they prepared a certain someone was doing what he normally did. Vegito had been training most of the day, and was determined to do so until the event started. When the time came he would get ready, but then wasn't the right time. It wasn't like he didn't want to go... in fact he didn't have much of a choice. Not everypony got to attend the gala, and getting personally invited by Princess Celestia was even more rare. If Vegito turned down the invite it would be like a slap in the face to everypony who didn't get to go. Plus his friends would never forgive him for skipping out.

As the hours went on the Saiyan decided now was a good time to get ready. He put two fingers on his forehead and headed off to the Supreme Kai. A few seconds later he appeared in front of the two Kais.

"Ah Vegito, what brings you here?" Kabito Kai asked.

"I need your help with a few things."

Old Kai cleared his throat. "You do remember that we're both Supreme Kais, and not your personal butlers."

Hearing that made Vegito scratch the back of his head nervously. "Yeah... but I can't do these by myself."

The elder Kai raised an eyebrow.

"It's just two things alright."

"What is it?" Kabito Kai asked.

A smirk came to his face. "First I need you to take me to Earth, there's something at Capsule Corp that I need to get."

The young god nodded. "Okay what else?"

"I need a tuxedo." He received confused looks from the duo, making him sigh. "It's for the Grand Galloping Gala, Rarity says that I can't wear my normal clothes there."

"So I take it you are enjoying this challenge?" Old Kai asked with a grin on his face.

"Actually yeah, it's not that bad over there... although the lack of strong opponents might drive me crazy." He explained as Kabito prepared for them to leave.

"Well I would think that not having enemies to fight would be a good thing."

Vegito looked at him sadly. "Not when you're a Saiyan who lives for battle." He huffed as the younger Kai grabbed him. The two then disappeared and soon found themselves at the Capsule Corporation. "Ah here it is!" He walked over to the large spaceship and pushed a button on the side, it then returned to its capsule form.

Kabito Kai looked at him confused. "What was that?"

"A gravity chamber, it will help me in my training. I would have come here myself but I can't Instant Transmission here if everyone is dead." The Saiyan explained plainly.

"I see... so, are you ready to go back?"

"Yep." Vegito's shoulder was grabbed by the god and the two were now back on the World of the Kais. "Alright now I just need that tuxedo."

The younger Kai held out his hand and the saiyan's outfit changed from his normal gi to a black tuxedo, the two earrings were still in his ears though. "There, that should do it."

He checked himself over and he definitely looked fancy, although it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. "Thanks a lot, well I should get going. Twilight and the others might leave without me." He put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

"Hm, he'll probably come back asking for his old clothes. Just you wait. These youngsters can't do anything themselves!"

"Come on ancestor, I don't mind helping him out. He did save the universe from Majin Buu after all."

His ancestor only crossed his arms in a huff.

* * *

The ponies and Spike were all ready to go, they had their fancy clothes on and were waiting by the apple carriage Twilight created. Before they could head out though they needed to wait for Vegito to arrive. "Oh now where is Vegito, he's going to make us late?!" Rarity couldn't wait any longer, she had a prince to woo.

"Don't worry Rarity, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Twilight guessed.

Just a second later the Saiyan appeared in front of them, now wearing nicer clothes. He grinned as he noticed their shocked looks. "Not bad huh, Kabito Kai did a good job."

"Well don't you look handsome." Pinkie observed, making him smirk.

Rarity cleared her throat. "Indeed, now can we _please_ get going?"

The others all shared a laugh as they piled into the carriage.

Spike took the reigns and they headed off. The ride had been going along for a little while and Spike was telling them about his plans for the night. "I planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot. I've gotta show Rarity the crown jewels, and Applejack the Princess's golden apple tree. And Pinkie, we gotta go to my favorite donut shop." He could hear the ponies chatter excitedly inside. "Then let's get moving! Hyah!" He whipped the two horses in excitement.

The whipping angered them. "Excuse me!?" One asked, making the baby dragon nervous.

"If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity... Hmph."

Spike wiped his brow as they continued onward. After a long carriage ride they had finally arrived at Canterlot. Spike hoped off the seat and opened the door for them, one by one they exited the carriage. Once they were all off Spike got a good look at all of them, and to say he was amazed would be an understatement. "Whoa! You all look... amazing!"

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever!"

"At the Gala" Twilight sang and the chorus repeated.

"At the Gala

In the garden

I'm going to see them all

All the creatures

I'll befriend them at the Gala"

At the Gala

"All the birdies

And the critters

They will love me big and small

We'll become good friends forever

Right here at the Gala!

All our dreams will come true

Right here at the Gala"

At the Gala

"At the Gala (It's amazing)

I will sell them (Better hurry)

All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy)

Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking)

They will buy them (Bring your money)

Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some)

And I'll earn a lot of money

for the Apple family!"

All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter

All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala

At the Gala

"At the Gala

All the royals

They will meet fair Rarity

They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala"

At the Gala

"I will find him

My Prince Charming

And how gallant he will be

He will treat me like a lady

Tonight at the Gala!"

This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever

Each of us will live our dreams

Tonight at the Gala

At the Gala

"Been dreamin'

I've been waitin'

To fly with those great ponies

The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks

Spinning round and having kicks

Perform for crowds of thousands

They'll shower us with diamonds

The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!"

All we've longed for

All we've dreamed

Our happy ever after

Finally will all come true

Right here at the Grand Gala

At the Gala

"I am here at the Grand Gala

For it is the best party

But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie

For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree

Ponies playing

Ponies dancing

With me at the Grand Gala!"

Happiness and laughter at the Gala

At the Gala

"At the Gala (At the Gala)

With the Princess (With the Princess)

Is where I'm going to be (She will be)

We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (She will see)

It is going to be so special

As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night ever!)"

Into the Gala we must go

We're ready now, we're all aglow

Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever

Into the Gala, now's the time

We're ready and we look divine!

Into the Gala

Meet new friends

Into the Gala

Sell some apples

Into the Gala

Find my Prince

Prove I'm great

As a Wonderbolt is

To meet!

To sell!

To find!

To prove!

To whoop!

To talk!

Into the Gala

Into the Gala

And we'll have the best night ever!

At the Gala!

"Take it away Vegito!" Pinkie screamed enthusiastically

"No!" He shouted.

The choir then disbanded in sadness that the song was over.

They were now all at entrance and Spike came sliding into the picture. "Yeah! This is gonna be the best night ever. You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to... gether." Before he could finish his thought his friends had dashed away towards their respective goals, leaving him and Vegito alone. "Or not."

All of a sudden a loud rumble could be heard and it was none other than Vegito's stomach. "Surely there must be plenty of food at this party." He started walking forward and then turned to see the dragon still standing there. "Hey Spike, do you want to come check out the food situation with me?"

A smile came onto his face. "Yeah sure!" At least he would be able to spend time with one of his friends tonight.

* * *

Inside the main hall Princess Celestia was there to greet everypony who came to the gala.

Twilight Sparkle excitedly ran up to her mentor. "Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on."

"Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together."

Her student once again ran excitedly to her side. "That's just what I was hoping you'd say."

* * *

In another part of the castle Rarity was searching for her prince. It was then that she saw him heading for the courtyard. "Hurry, Rarity... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... WAIT! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined! Even better than I imagined." After finding the right speed at which to approach him, she was ready to say hello.

* * *

A chirping bird flew by and this caught Fluttershy's attention. "Oh my! A meadowlark!" She followed the bird and heard more whistling. "I think she's calling to me. It's exactly what I wished for!" The shy pony hummed a tune and once again the bird whistled.

* * *

Applejack was also outside, and setting up her cart to sell food for the hungry party goers. Her first customer was none other than Soarin of the Wonderbolts. "Howdy, partner! You hungry?"

"As a horse!" He shouted excitedly.

"Well, what'cha hankering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?"

"I'll take that big apple pie!" Soarin gave her two bits and he received his pie.

"Well, thank you kindly, sir! Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected."

Soarin took his pie over to the v.i.p. section outside, where he was approached by his fellow Wonderbolt Spitfire. "Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin?"

"Heh. Yeah!" Answering her caused him to drop his pie. Before it could hit the ground Rainbow Dash ran over and caught it. "My pie! You saved it. Thanks."

"Hey, no prob."

Spitfire walked up to the cyan pony. "Hey! I know you. You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition."

"Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash."

"Well, Rainbow Dash. Looks like your skills saved us again. Oh, well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie." They looked over to him and he was face deep in his pie. "Wanna come hang out with us?" It was like a dream come true for her, except she had to play it cool.

"Sure. Why not? I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts!" The rainbow maned pony squealed in excitement.

* * *

Inside the castle in the ballroom Pinkie was bouncing around happily. "The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy! GOTTA DANCE!" The excitement inside of her was unable to contain itself, she just had to start singing.

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

It's all I ever dreamed.

It's all I ever dreamed, woo hoo!

It's all I ever dreamed, yippee!

I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Unfortunately every other pony didn't seem to like her song as much as she did. "It's all I've ever... dreamed?"

* * *

Vegito and Spike were wandering around the castle, they were trying to find where the food was being served. It was then that they noticed a giant buffet, filled with all kinds of foods. "Finally!" The Saiyan ran over to the tables of food with a huge grin on his face.

Spike followed him over as well. "It all looks good." He commented as some chef ponies walked up to them.

"This stuff is free right?" Vegito asked, receiving a nod. "Great, because I'm going to need some of your help. We're going to sit down and I want you to bring us food until I tell you to stop." A smile came onto his face.

The chefs looked at him confused. "Uh sir... it doesn't work like that. You have to get the food yourself."

"Fine." The fused Saiyan proceeded to grab as much of the food as he could carry, the whole upper half of his body was hidden behind food. Most of it had been taken by him alone. He walked over to a table with the dragon in tow, and they then sat down. Vegito dropped the food onto the table, nearly covering the entire surface. He then started digging into the food, not caring at all for manners. It may have been a formal party, but again he didn't care.

As his friend ate the green and purple dragon looked around nervously. "Uh Vegito I think that food is for everypony." He pointed out.

His friend's words went unheeded though. "Hey don't worry, I left them plenty." He pointed towards the buffet, or what was left of it. A good amount of the food was already gone. "Are you going to have any Spike?"

The dragon nearly vomited at the amount of food his friend was consuming. "No... I'll be fine."

Meanwhile some of the other ponies looked over at the strange creature stuffing his face, to say they were disgusted was an understatement. "How revolting." Somepony commented as he kept eating.

"He certainly lacks manners." A nearby mare whispered to her stallion friend.

* * *

Rarity and Prince Blueblood were outside, standing next to a rose bush. "Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood."

"I am... Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose." She admired.

"You mean... this rose?" He picked it up with his teeth, but instead of giving it to the mare he kept it for himself. "Thank you. It goes with my eyes."

The purple maned unicorn just moaned in response.

* * *

Fluttershy kept humming her song and she heard a whistle in response. "My little meadowlark is right around this bend!" She ran excitedly but only found the gardener whistling. "Was that you?"

"Yep! I love whistlin' while I work." He continued to whistle some more.

"Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me." She looked over and saw even more animals in the distance. "Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo?" In her excitement she scared the animals off. "Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth."

* * *

Back inside, Rainbow Dash was trying to make her way over to the Wonderbolts. After a little bit she was finally able to get through the big crowds. "Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip?" She got no response, so the rainbow maned pegasus tried talking to Soarin. "You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome!" Her voice was being drowned out by all of the other ponies in the room.

* * *

Twilight was still at Princess Celestia's side, trying to have a conversation with her.

"Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala." The alicorn greeted.

"Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and..."

"Yes. Me too, Twi..." The princess was interrupted by somepony greeting her. "Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I..." Some more ponies walked up to her. "Ladies! Lovely to see you again."

The purple unicorn sighed, she wasn't having any luck with her best night either. "Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself."

* * *

Applejack hadn't had much luck either. "First minute, first sale. Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales. This ain't what I expected at all." It seemed as though nopony wanted any of her apple treats.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was sitting sadly at a table. "I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed." She sang sadly.

* * *

Rarity and Blueblood were outside, he set down a pillow to sit on but he took it for himself. "This isn't at all what I imagined."

* * *

Vegito was having a great time. He had eaten tons of food and showed no signs of stopping. One by one handfuls of delicious food were shoved into his mouth, only to be instantly eaten afterwords. It seemed as though there was no limit to how much he could consume. "Mmmm, oh yeah, that really hits the spot." He commented in between bites.

Spike lost his appetite a long time ago, he had to do his best not to vomit. He was just there to hang out with one of his friends, but at this point they weren't really hanging out. "Uh Vegito... do you think we could go soon?" Sitting at the table all night and watching his friend eat wasn't his ideal night.

"Hang on, I'm not done yet." He said while continuing to stuff his face.

"That guy is a monster." One chef commented with a look of shock on his face.

Another chef nodded in agreement. "What kind of beast did Princess Celestia invite?"

* * *

Princess Celestia kept on greeting everypony who walked up to her, thus leaving no time for her and Twilight to catch up. "This isn't what I hoped."

"This isn't hanging out." Rainbow sighed.

"This isn't what I wished for."

"No!"

"I waited all my life..."

"...for this moment!"

"And I'm not going to..."

"...let it slip by!"

"If it's the last thing I do..."

"...I'm gonna make this..."

"...the best night ever!" They all yelled.

* * *

Fluttershy set up a trap for the animals, she was forced to resort to more drastic tactics. "I just have to be more bold, like Twilight says. I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!" The bait had been taken and she pulled the rope. "Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... friend?" It turned out to be the gardener.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was also forming a plan. "Come on, Rainbow! If they don't notice you, you gotta make 'em notice you." She ran up and knocked a pony into the air, but before he could hit the ground she caught him. Unfortunately the Wonderbolts didn't seem to notice, which only seemed to anger her.

* * *

Rarity and Blueblood were walking by. "Just give him a chance, Rarity. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient." She wasn't going to give up on him just yet. Surely there were princely qualities to him, there had to be!

Her prayers were answered when the prince stopped her from walking. "Miss Rarity! Stop!" A puddle of water was in their path.

"Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous." She admired.

"One would hate to slip."

"Yes. One certainly would."

"One's cloak should take care of the problem." He said softly.

"Oh, of course it will." The two looked at each other before Rarity used her cloak to cover the spill. Blueblood walked over it.

The mare grumbled and begrudgingly put it back on.

* * *

Pinkie Pie got an idea in her head, she ran over and whispered to the ponies playing instruments. The pink pony then made her way towards the microphone. "C'mon, everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!"

You reach your right hoof in

You reach your right hoof out

You reach your right hoof in

And you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout

That's what I'm talking about

You step your left hoof in

You pull it right back out

You step your left hoof in

But you better help him out

You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route

That's what it's all about

You kick your back leg in

You pull your back leg out

You reach your back leg in

Just be brave and have no doubt

You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout

That's what I'm singing about

You tilt your head in

You tilt your head out

You tilt your head in

Then you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout

You're better off without

You stomp your whole self in

You stomp your whole self out

You stomp your whole self in

And you stomp yourself about

You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout-

During the song each of the Element Bearers all tried harder to achieve their goals, but nothing seemed to be working. "COME OUT!" Fluttershy screamed at her animal friends.

That's what I'm talking about

You do the Pony Pokey

You do the Pony Pokey

You do the Pony Pokey

And that's what it's all about

Yeah!

The party goers didn't seem amused by her singing. "Young lady, this is not that kind of party."

"Ohhhhhh... They don't want a party. These ponies want a paaartay!"

* * *

The Saiyan was now eating by himself. His friend had left a little while ago, saying that he was going to the doughnut shop to be alone. Vegito had eaten almost all the food that was brought to the gala. In his defense he is the protector of Equestria, so he deserved a little reward. Plus it wasn't like anyone else was eating any of it.

"Excuse me sir." One chef walked up to him. He winced as the beast looked over to him, his mouth full of food. "I'm sorry to bother you but... the others are a little _disgusted _by your uh... eating habits. So I ask that you uh..."

He quickly swallowed what was in his mouth. "Sorry, but this is how I always eat, a Saiyan needs all the food they can get. Besides... this food is delicious!" He proceeded to shove more and more food into his mouth.

"Yes but... oh forget it." The chef gave up, at this point he might as well tell the other party goers to simply avoid the man. He then glanced over to the buffet table and noticed it was almost completely empty. A sigh escaped his mouth; now he had to make even more food!

* * *

Fluttershy now had a net set up to trap the animals, slowly but surely her sanity was gone. "I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little birds or monkeys or bears touches this net... you'll be MINE! MINE! Whoa!" The yellow pegasus found herself in the net after tripping.

* * *

Pinkie Pie switched the music to a more funky beat. "Come on, everypony! You wanted a partay? Now it's paaartaaay! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo!"

* * *

Applejack came in bringing a huge cake with her. She realized that the ponies didn't want her food as it was, so she had to fix it up a bit. "Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds."

"STAGE DIVE!" The pink pony dove and caused the cake to go flying towards Blueblood and Rarity, he pushed her in the way of the cake.

That finally pushed her over the edge. "You, sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain! Vegito is more of a prince than you are!"

Despite his fear of getting cake on himself he gasped, no pony ever called his prince status into question. "WHAT?!" He heard the stories and rumors about him, apparently he was once Prince of all Saiyans... whatever that was. "THAT MEAT HEADED WARRIOR IS MORE PRINCELY THAN I, OH WHERE IS THAT MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A PRINCE?!" He looked around and saw him sitting at a table eating like a slob. A slob! _'I'm less princely than that?!'_ The angry prince ran towards the Saiyan. "You there Vegito!"

He looked over to the unicorn prince with uncaring eyes. "What do you want?"

"Miss Rarity claims that you are more of a prince than I am, there for I challenge you to a duel of honor. The winner shall be crowned a true prince."

Everypony looked on as their prince squared off with their protector.

Vegito shook his head in disappointment. He would have said no but then he saw Rarity a mess, no doubt because of Blueblood. He also heard the mare yelling at the unicorn, which gave him all the proof he needed. He then stood up. "Fine, I accept. You can have the first move."

A smirk came onto Blueblood's face. He wasn't a fighter but he would do it for the sake of himself. The unicorn ran up and tried to stab him with his horn, but before he could even reach his opponent his horn was grabbed. The prince was then lifted off the ground. "Let go of me you cur!" He tried swinging his hooves to break free, but it was useless.

"Sure... but only after apologizing for what you did to Rarity."

By now everypony was gathered around in a circle, watching the fight unfold. Rarity was also present, and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Never!" He crossed his arms.

"Okay, have it your way." With his free hand Vegito punched him in the gut lightly, causing the spoiled prince to scream out in pain... like a girl. He glanced around and noticed that the ponies watching were trying to stifle their laughter... except Rarity, she was loving it. He could tell she wasn't trying to conceal it. A grin then came onto his face. "Hey come on I barely touched you." Vegito then let go of him, but before his foe could react the Saiyan gave him a flick to his head, sending him flying backwards into a statue.

The statue began to fall over, making the cyan mare smirk. "This is my chance!" She flew over and held the statue on her back. "Yes! Whoa!" It was too heavy and she ended up bumping into a pillar, creating a domino effect and taking several others down with it.

Twilight and Celetia walked in and noticed not only the ruins, but also Blueblood trying to attack Vegito... and failing. "Just what in Equestria is going on here?" The princess questioned.

"THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GOING..." With one swift chop to the back of his neck the prince went down, it was as if everything inside of him shut down.

"Well... it can't get any worse." Twilight muttered.

Just then the doors burst open as several scared animals ran inside. Fluttershy was standing in the doorway, and she looked pretty pissed off. "You're... going to LOVE ME!"

The ponies all ran around panicked. All hell had just broken loose at the gala.

Princess Celestia and Twilight looked over to each other. "Run."

Before they could run Vegito had moved at high speeds, picking them up one by one. With all of them together he was ready. "Hold on to me!" They all agreed and he Instant Transmissioned over to Spike.

* * *

Spike was in the donut shop eating his troubles away. "Hey, Pony Joe. Another donut."

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Another donut! Extra sprinkles!"

Just then Vegito and the others appeared in the shop.

"Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha. Long time no see." Pony Joe greeted.

The baby dragon was excited to see everypony. "Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever?"

They all sat down at a table and then told him all of their stories. And he was a little surprised to find out that their nights didn't quite go as planned. "That sounds like the worst night ever!"

"It was!" The ponies said before they burst out into laughter.

"Not my night, I had plenty of good food!" Vegito smirked.

Spike didn't want to be reminded of that, so he just shook his head.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" Celestia exclaimed which confused the group.

"Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful." Her student noted.

"Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful."

The fused Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

"That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends."

"You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great."

Rainbow smiled. "Yeah! Hanging out with friends!"

"Talking!"

"Laughing!"

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked smugly.

Twilight just smiled. "Yes, Spike. You were right."

Before anypony could say anything else Princess Celestia cleared her throat. There was a question on her mind. "May I ask why it is you attacked my nephew Vegito?"

They all turned towards him.

"He wanted to prove that he was a better prince than me, so I agreed... if only to make him apologize to how he treated Rarity."

Rarity blushed. "Well you certainly are a true gentleman, unlike a _certain somepony_."

"Hey no problem, and I guess this night didn't turn out so bad after all." He noted.

The ponies all spoke up. "Well I think that this turned out to be... the best night ever!" They all shared a laugh and that was that.

* * *

Well everypony that was the Grand Galloping Gala, I hope you enjoyed it. Prince Blueblood is a jerk, not only in this episode but in other fanfics that I've read. So wasn't it nice to see him get beaten up by Vegito... I thought so. I have a surprise for all of you, season two will not be starting right away. Instead I am writing the first DBZ movie chapters! I don't want to spoil it, but there will be some action! I also might go back and re edit the first few chapters. Oh and I added in some more line divider thingies to separate each pony's stories, just to make it a little more neat. R and R!

FutureShock


	15. Warriors of the Dead

Hi there everyone and welcome back. So yeah remember when I said I was going to only edit the first few chapters, well I went back to almost every chapter and corrected errors and made sure the format was all correct(that's also probably why the word count shot up so high, but don't worry this chapter is the longest one yet). There was also a good amount of fourth wall breaks by myself, and I don't want that in my story... only Pinkie Pie can break the fourth wall. Anyway I hope you're ready for the first DBZ movie, I don't want to spoil anything but I think the first part will do that job for me. The movie will be divided into three chapters, much like in Gohan and the Mane 6. Without further stalling sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Warriors of the Dead

In the Other World lies a machine that cleanses all of the evil out of spirits being sent down to HFIL, it ensures that no spirit has any evil left inside of them once they go below. Every spirit passes through the machine and all of their evil gets sucked into that machine. Once the machine fills up it is to be changed so it doesn't overflow and burst. There was no telling what would happen if the machine burst.

The employee currently watching the machine was a teenager, and because work could be boring he decided to listen to some music. Not having a care in the world he turned the volume all the way up. He would occasionally divert his attention away from the machine, too caught up in his jam session. The loud music could be heard throughout Other World, even reaching as far as the Check-In Station.

King Yemma was hard at work, having to decided which soul went up to heaven and which went down to hell. Things seemed even crazier than usual, most likely due to the whole Majin Buu fiasco. While he worked he was enjoying a nice burger. "Good burger." He said while taking a bite and stamping one of the papers on his desk. His lunch couldn't really be enjoyed though because of the loud music. "What's that annoying noise?" He wondered.

One of his workers who had been nearby looked over to his boss. "I don't know sir, but I'll have someone find out."

Back at the machine the demon kept on rocking out to his music, only to be approached by a fellow co-worker. "You there are you out of your mind, turn that down." There was no response. "I SAID TURN THAT DOWN!" He shouted as the teenager took off the headphones and turned towards him. "Hey King Yemma can hear that upstairs. If you want to keep your job you'd better turn that off."

"I was just trying to lighten things up, it's no fun down here."

"That's why it's called work, now change that tank right away." He ordered while walking away. "You can keep it on just turn it down."

That made the red demon happy. "Yes! Hey thanks pops, you're alright."

The blue demon kept on walking up the stairs. "I was young once too you know."

"Right on!" His headphones were once again on his head and his rocking out session continued. Behind him the machine was now full and appeared to be ready to burst. Sparks were sent out signaling that it was time to be changed, but the teenage demon wasn't paying attention to it.

A few moments later the machine finally burst, creating a loud explosion that sent Yemma out of his chair. One of his workers ran to his boss to explain the situation. "King Yemma it's the spirit cleanser, the tanks have breached!"

"What, a meltdown?"

With the machine gone the red demon feared for his job, but that wasn't his only problem.

Once again the blue demon ran towards the teenager. "Hey are you crazy get out of there!" He shouted.

But it was too late, and the tanks finally exploded. The entire area was covered in purple smoke and once it cleared the teenagers body began to change. As his body changed so too did Other World.

King Yemma knew this was bad. "That sludge represents thousands of years of spiritual waste, and it's being released at once! What a disaster, this could destroy us all."

Sitting on top of the Check-In Station was a giant yellow monster. "Janemba Janemba Janemba Janemba!" As Janemba chanted his name the station was being surrounded by some sort of aura.

"King Yemma..." The blue worker came running down the hallway. "One of our workers has mutated!" He was then trapped inside of ice, and it kept on spreading.

"The worker that he was referring to, he's the one who's doing this. He's encasing the Check-In Station in some kind of thought form."

"But he's one of us sir, can't you tell him to stop?" A employee wondered.

"He's not one of us, not anymore. Only a monster would do this. When the Check-In Station shuts down there will be no barrier between dimensions. The gates of heaven will no longer be protected, and the gates of hell will be wide open! The dead will walk among the living and the living among the dead." Yemma said as the monster sat atop the roof in a blissful state.

* * *

Within the fields outside of Ponyville the ponies and Spike were standing, it was a little early in the morning and they did their best to stay awake. They were all waiting patiently for Vegito to show up. He said he had something to show them and that it would blow their minds. For some they were used to getting up early, but others just wanted to go back to bed. Several yawns escaped their collective mouths as they continued to wait.

After waiting for a few more moments the fused Saiyan finally appeared. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I forgot where I put the thing that I was looking for." He explained.

"So what did you want to show us?" Twilight asked, stifling a yawn.

Vegito grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny capsule. "This." He held it out in front of them, but the reaction he got wasn't what he expected. Actually, it was what he expected.

A silence followed as everypony stared at it. "That's it?!" Rainbow questioned, with annoyance present in her voice. "I got up early because you wanted to show us something, and all we get is a... wait, what is that?"

"It's a capsule, you can store almost anything inside one of these." His explanation didn't really make anything clearer.

The only one who seemed to take issue to this was Twilight. Her friends didn't seem too impressed. She figured that it was a combination of confusion and sleepiness that made them uninterested. "I'm sorry but I don't see how you can fit anything into something so small."

Another grin came onto his face. "Watch this." He clicked the button at the top and threw it at the ground. Once it made contact a small explosion sound could be heard. A cloud of smoke also appeared, and when the smoke vanished they caught sight of something amazing. It was some kind of giant white and black circular structure, and it stood on four small legs. The words Capsule Corp. were present on the side.

To say they were amazed would be a big understatement. "Woah." They collectively said while staring in awe at the thing in front of them.

"What, exactly, is that?" Rarity wondered.

"This is a spaceship, come on I'll show you inside." The Saiyan pushed a button and the door opened, he went inside but it took the others a few moments to follow him. Never before had they heard of capsules or spaceships, it was all so strange to them. Sure they had some things that were common on his Earth, but a spaceship was something brand new.

The inside of the ship looked bigger than the outside for sure, especially since there were two floors. Each of them took time to explore the ship, looking over everything in the area. There was one thing that caught their attention the most, something they had never seen before. "Hey what's this?" The pink pony asked, her hoof drawing closer to the strange thing.

Vegito walked over to her. "Those are the controls," He quickly slapped her hoof away before she could touch anything. "with the click of a few buttons this thing would blast off into space."

Everyone else in the ship turned towards him with shocked looks. Some ponies believed it was possible to travel among the stars, but most thought it impossible. Yet here they were, inside a vessel that could travel through the very frontier thought impossible to reach.

Twilight was the first to regain her composure. "I can't believe it, this is amazing!" The list of mind blowing things the fused Saiyan could do was growing fast. "I've studied the stars before and have dreamed of going up there, and now I have a way of going up there!" She danced around happily as the other ponies stared blankly at her. They clearly didn't share her fascination with space.

"Well maybe sometime I can take you all up for a ride... but this isn't just a ship, it's also where I'm going to be training from now on."

The blank stares didn't fade from their faces. Twilight stopped her dancing and looked over at him, having the same look on her face as her friends.

"This ship also has a gravity chamber which allows me to increase the amount of weight this ship puts on me. Much like with Rainbow's shirt and wristbands. The higher the gravity the better the training will be."

"Oh well that's... nice." Applejack said.

The others were still in shock by all of this, especially after what he had just told them. None of them could imagine having high gravity weighing them down, and with the way he said it he made it sound so easy.

Before anypony else could say anything Vegito's head snapped towards the ceiling. A look of shock then came onto his face.

"Vegito what is it?" Spike asked.

"I sense something, and it feels... familiar." He could tell that his friends didn't like where this was going. "Come on, we should get out of here. Whatever it is it's coming toward us."

Without saying a word they all exited the ship, and with the push of a button it returned to capsule form. The Saiyan put it back in his pocket and then surveyed the area, whatever he was sensing was coming closer to their location.

Although he could sense something coming the others could not. "Are you sure there's something coming?" The shy pony asked timidly.

He didn't answer, instead he just had his guard up. _'It's getting closer.'  
_

"Maybe it would be better if we..." Rarity's sentence was cut off by Vegito grabbing her and everypony else. They were now being held up in the air as a ball of energy hit the ground where they were previously standing. As the ball exploded the ponies and Spike were thankful the Saiyan saved them, because that blast would have killed them.

"Wow you saved us, thanks Vegito." The rainbow maned pegasus said as she and everypony else looked down at the ground. As the smoke cleared they could see a gigantic hole where the ground used to be. They all gulped, and they could only guess that whatever he was sensing was really bad.

"It's not over yet." He stated as he descended to the ground and put his friends down. As soon as he did that he could hear laughter coming from up above.

"Today is my lucky day, two Saiyan monkeys for the price of one!"

There was no mistaking that voice, and the power he was sensing belonged to this familiar foe. Vegito and the others looked up and saw none other than Frieza, except there was something different about him. On his forehead was the mark of Babidi. There were several questions in his mind, and the only one who could answer them was the villain who just tried to kill all of them. "What are you doing here Frieza?!" The Saiyan asked which made the alien overlord laugh.

"Foolish Saiyan, I've come back in order to kill you!"

That was the obvious answer, in fact he kind of expected that. "What else is new." He joked. "I meant how did you get here, I thought you were still trapped in HFIL." Vegito said in a gloating tone, lording over the fact that it was he who sent Frieza to that horrid place.

Meanwhile everypony else was huddled together, the whole situation was pretty scary. Floating there in the air was the same monster who took thousands of lives without mercy, and they could have been next. Fluttershy was hiding behind the others, shutting her eyes tightly as she hoped this would end. They all nearly died and the monster that attacked them was still around. Vegito was there to protect them but it was still frightening for them.

"I was, along with every other foe you've killed... but, the precious barrier between dimensions has been broken!"

He gasped in horror. "WHAT?!" With the barrier gone there was nothing stopping the dead from escaping, and that also meant every villain could leave and wreak havoc... there was no telling how bad things could get. Then he remembered that dream he had a while back... except now it was a reality.

"It's true, and I am only of of the many enemies you will face today!" The maniacal Ice-jin laughed as his target grit his teeth. "Oh and we aren't as weak as we were before, many of us did some training down in hell. So if you think it will be an easy victory than you're wrong!"

What Frieza said was true, his power level had increased a lot since Namek. It wasn't as nearly as high as his own but it was still impressive for someone who probably never trained a day in their life. It was then that he once again noticed the insignia on his enemy's forehead. "So what's the deal with that M on your head Frieza, don't tell me you were able to be controlled by Babidi?"

"You fool I let the great master Babidi control me, after his promise of increasing my power! Your other enemies have also joined me in serving Babidi, and thanks to him I'm stronger than I have ever been!" He bellowed to the heavens.

The Saiyan burst out into laughter. "I'm still not impressed. You shouldn't have come back Frieza, you're only going to embarrass yourself." He dropped down into a stance, preparing to send this monster back where he belongs. There was no way that the tyrant would be able to get away, not when the Saiyan was on guard.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I'm needed elsewhere. I'll see you later filthy monkey!" Frieza took off and his foe followed.

Without wasting time he dashed towards the alien, but before he could catch up time stopped.

Everything froze as a certain small green alien moved about freely. Snickering to himself he took to the air and put himself in front of his ruler, cutting off his target's path. Two green energy spheres charged up in his hands as floated there. The plan had worked perfectly. Guldo exhaled and time resumed, and his foe was now charging straight at him.

He stopped his flight as he noticed that Guldo was right in front of him.

Not giving his foe time to react he fired the balls of energy, hitting his target dead on. The green alien then smirked.

"Oh no, Vegito!" Rainbow said as the others looked on in horror. Their horror turned to relief when the smoke cleared, revealing that the attack had no effect on their friend.

The fused Saiyan shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe Babidi would even waste time taking you under his control." His smug comment angered the Ginyu force member.

Down on the ground the ponies had to do a double take. The small green guy wasn't there before, they were sure of it. "Now where in the hay did he come from?" The honest pony wondered. Unfortunately the others didn't have any idea either.

"Oh look it's a dog!" Pinkie blurted out while pointing to the green alien.

Every one of her friends looked at her like she was crazy, even Vegito had to glance down at her.

Guldo couldn't tell if she was just stupid or trying to insult him, either way it made him fill up with rage. "I'm not a dog!" He shouted while clenching his fists. Was he so pathetic that even ponies made fun of him?! No, of course not, he has the power to stop time and had other telekinetic abilities. And now was his time to show them all that Guldo was a force to be reckoned with! "You'll regret ever making fun of me!" His dreams were short lived though...

Within a second Vegito was right in front him. A look of shock came onto his foe's face as the Saiyan's palm rested a few inches from his face. Before his opponent had time to take a breath a giant wave of energy swallowed the small alien whole, and his screams pierced the air around them. A few seconds later the alien was gone.

Everypony looked on shocked; their best friend just killed someone right in front of them. The screams of pain didn't help anything either. Then again... he was technically already dead, so it wasn't _too _big of a deal. Twilight made a mental note to discuss that with him later.

Up in the air Vegito smirked to himself about how easy that was, but his smirk quickly faded. He was pretty confused by all of this. How did the barrier break down, and how was Babidi able to take control over them?

* * *

_Down in the pits of HFIL, most of the fallen foes of the Z Fighters were watching the fight between Super Vegito and Majin Buu. There was a mix of intrigue and disgust among the villainous crowd. It was no surprise to any of them that the Saiyan was winning, because no matter how tight the spot they were in the Saiyan always pulled through._

_As Vegito fired the Final Kamehameha at Buu and killed him, the villains all sighed. "Well that was entertaining." Cell deadpanned._

_"It seems that Vegito is quite powerful." King Cold noted._

_"Please, he's not as powerful as us father. Why we could crush him if we had the chance!" The white Ice-jin said while clenching his fist._

_Laughter could be heard coming from Cooler. "Frieza you really are a fool. You couldn't even beat Goku and that was way before his fusion with Vegeta, how do you expect to beat him now." _

_His comment made Frieza angry, curse his brother, always getting the last laugh. "You couldn't defeat him either brother, not even your fifth form was enough." Frieza smirked as his brother grit his teeth._

_"After the training I've done down here I could beat him easily!" Cooler argued. _

_Most of the Saiyan's past foes had done some training while in HFIL, seeing as how it was one of the only fun things they could do down there. It also kept away the boredom. Although they did improve it was true that the fused Saiyan was still stronger. Even after all of their hard work it didn't seem like it would be enough... but none of them wanted to admit that. They continued with their bickering, all of them arguing over who could defeat Vegito. Each villain giving their own reasons why they would win. _

_Watching from up above was the evil wizard Babidi. He had been killed by the very monster that he spent almost all of his life trying to resurrect. When Majin Buu first appeared everything was going well, but then Goku and Vegeta had to come along and ruin everything. After his death Babidi vowed to get revenge on those miserable Saiyans._

_Sure, it was Buu that killed him and he was still angry about that. In fact the death of that traitor brought a smile to the wizard's face. However if it wasn't for Goku convincing Buu to turn against him, then maybe he would still be alive and Majin Buu would still be loyal and under his control. Everything in his life would be perfect... but no. The idea of mutiny gets tossed around and the pink monster decided to do it. Babidi should have guessed that sooner or later Buu would have turned on him, but maybe not. Maybe he could have kept his monster under control._

_During his time down below Badidi started forming a plan, it was crazy but it could work. His plan was to take control of the enemies Vegito had beaten, and with them under his control he would have an army at his disposal. After that he would find a way to escape his prison and track down the Saiyan. Then his minions would go and tear him apart limb by limb! A satisfying death for the Saiyan who ruined his life._

_It was a genius plan, and would take time to pull off. Luckily patience was a virtue that the evil wizard had. Waiting for the right moments he one by one brought the most evil villains in the universe under his control, some were harder than others but they still fell none the less. It was always easy unlocking the evil in ones heart, especially when that being was already evil to begin with._

_With step one done, Babidi now just needed to find a way out. The only problem was there was no real way out, only an exit that lead to Snake Way. The demons down below refused to show anyone the exit, even if it got them hurt in the process. It seemed as though his revenge would never happen... but then a miracle presented itself._

_One day the very landscape of Other World began to change, and weird floating jelly bean like things came out of nowhere. The evil wizard had no idea what was going on, fortunately one of his minions did. "Master Babidi!" Cell called out as he flew over to his master. The android was the evil wizard's new right hand man, much like Dabura was before his death._

_"What is it, did you figure out what's going on?"_

_An evil grin came onto his face. "I have. It appears that the barrier between dimensions has been destroyed." _

_His answer made the wizard happy but confused. "What do you mean destroyed?" Babidi didn't know how that was possible, there was no way anyone could destroy the Check-In Station with King Yemma there._

_"Apparently a monster by the name of Janemba did this. The Check-In Station is trapped inside one of those giant orbs, and the best part is that King Yemma is trapped inside as well."_

_Babidi couldn't believe it, his chance for revenge was now greater than before. "So does that mean..."_

_"Yes, we can now escape this miserable place and track down Vegito, and once we find him we'll kill him!" _

_The two laughed evilly for several moments, but there was something that Cell had said that still didn't make sense. "Wait you said someone named Janemba did this, but I've never heard of him before."_

_"Neither have I master I'm sorry to say, but we owe him for helping us in our plan. Oh and he has quite a bit of power, this Janemba creature could prove useful if you get him under your control."_

_"My my Cell you truly are a great henchmen." The evil wizard admired as he created a crystal ball in his hands._

_The android bowed. "I live to serve you master."_

_The crystal ball began to display a picture, it showed the location of the Saiyan they were trying to kill. After several moments the evil wizard found where his target was. "Hm, I'm not sure why he is in this strange land but it doesn't matter... all that matters is that we kill him!" Once again the two laughed. Badidi's plan could finally come to fruition._

_His crystal ball then displayed the creature known as Janemba, he was still sitting atop the trapped Check-In Station. A smirk came onto the wizard's face. He began channeling his magical energies through the ball, after a few seconds it began to glow a bright pink. Babidi began shouting as he used every once of magic power he had in order to take the monster under his control. _

_As this was going on Janemba felt a huge surge of energy, his whole body was being engulfed by a dark aura. "JANEMBA!" He shouted while his thoughts became clouded, a few moments later he began hearing Babidi's voice inside his head. The voice was telling him to surrender himself to the evil wizard, and so the demonic creature complied. With another shout the spell finished and Janmeba was now under the control of Babidi. _

_Now the wizard was ready to put his plan into action._

* * *

Princess Celestia was sitting atop of her throne, a look of concern on her face. She had felt several dark presences in Equestria but that shouldn't have been, the only real dark presence came from the Everfree Forest... but this energy was spread out. It was like they just sprang up out of nowhere. Several ideas and thoughts raced through her mind as her sister came into the room. "Luna, my dear sister, I assume you've felt the same dark energy?"

"Indeed we have." She said, still not accustomed to how the ponies of today talk. "So what do we do sister?"

"I don't know, this evil energy is unlike anything that I've ever felt before."

"We have never felt something like this either, what do you suppose it is?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure, and without knowing what we're dealing with the two of us can't do anything." As much as she hated to admit it there was nothing the two sisters could do. They were dealing with an unknown threat, and that was scary.

The two sisters pondered the situation, trying to think of the best course of action. "Perhaps your student Twilight Sparkle will be able to assist us." The princess of the night suggested.

"Great idea sister, I shall write to her at once."

* * *

Back in Ponyville Vegito, Spike, and the ponies were gathered outside of the Golden Oaks Library, now talking about what just happened. The fused Saiyan was trying to explain the Other World to the seven of them. "Okay so when someone dies their soul gets sent to Other world, there is where they see King Yemma." He received puzzled looks, making him sigh. "King Yemma is the guy who judges you and can either send you to heaven or he... the Home For Infinite Losers."

"So what happened, did he fall asleep on the job?" The pink pony questioned.

"I'm not sure, but something happened and now there's no barrier between this world and Other world. That means that anyone from the Other World can come here, as we saw with Frieza."

If they hadn't seen it than they wouldn't have believed it, and right now they were hoping it wasn't real. The fact that any deceased being can come back to life was pretty scary.

Twilight had another question she wanted to ask. "Wait back there you said someone was controlling Frieza?"

He nodded. "A wizard by the name of Babidi has a spell that allows him to take control of anyone with evil in their heart."

The thought of being controlled against their will was also scary, but luckily it couldn't happen to any of them. Not that they thought they were in danger of being taken under control, but the thought of somepony essentially losing their freewill was again, scary.

Once the questions had been asked it was time to think of a plan. "So what are we going to do?" The shy pony asked.

"_We_ aren't going to be doing anything." He stated, making his friends turn towards him confused. "I'm going to go and take care of this, and I want you all to stay out of the way."

His comment offended his friends, except for Fluttershy. "What do ya mean, we can help ya." The honest earth pony stated.

"Yeah, with the Elements of Harmony nothing can stop us!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Weee let's go!"

Before they could even take a few steps the Saiyan stopped them, showing them the serious look on his face. "Listen, I know you want to help me but you can't. There's no way any of you would stand a chance, even with the Elements of Harmony. I'm sorry but this is my fight and I'll be fighting alone!"

Almost everypony looked at him like he was crazy, having no idea why would he want to go alone? It made more sense to go as a group and handle it together. Plus it wouldn't take him as long if his friends were there with him. "Vegito you have to let us help you, the Elements of Harmony can do it!" The cyan pegasus protested.

"I'm sorry but my answer is final." He told them sternly.

_'Phew, I don't have to fight any monsters.' _Fluttershy was happy about that, she wasn't too keen on going out and battling scary monsters. Of course she didn't want him to go either, but if he wanted to go than she wouldn't try and stop him.

The other ponies hung their heads in disappointment. Did he not think they could help out? Sure they were nowhere near as powerful as him, but that didn't mean they couldn't at least help him. And once again they had the Elements of Harmony on their side, the most powerful weapon in all of Equestria. The Elements were capable of taking down any evil, no matter how strong... yet Vegito still didn't want them coming along.

"Look this is going to be dangerous, I can sense a lot of my old enemies around. They are all stronger than the six of you, if you came with me than you might die." He stated both plainly and grimly.

"...But, you can't fight all of those meanies by yourself." The pink pony noted.

"Hey don't worry, I'm _way _stronger than when I first fought them. I can take care of myself." He smiled before turning away. "And I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to any of you."

They all smiled warmly at that comment, now understanding why he wanted to go alone. Plus he made some good points, the most prominent being that they would probably just get in the way. "Well if you're sure then I guess we can let you go, and we'll be sure to inform Princess Celestia about what's going on." Twilight said as they all walked over to their Saiyan friend. "Good luck Vegito." She said with a smile on her face as she hugged his leg.

Rarity gave him a hug, but much like her unicorn friend she could only hug his leg due to her size. "Take care of yourself out there."

"Be safe sugarcube." The honest earth pony said while also hugging his leg.

"Beat up those meanies for me!" Pinkie exclaimed which made him nod.

"Go get em!" Spike encouraged.

"Please try not to get injured."

He smiled. "That shouldn't be too hard." It was then that he noticed the sad look on Rainbow's face. There was something wrong with her and the Saiyan could only guess what it was. "Could you excuse us for a second?"

They did as instructed and left the two of them alone.

"So what's wrong?"

She let out a long sigh. "I'm worried."

"Hey I'm sure Ponyville won't be attacked, and even if it is I can always come right back here." Vegito spoke with confidence in his voice.

That wasn't what Rainbow was referring to. "I'm not worried about that... I'm worried that you won't come back." Rainbow admitted sadly.

Vegito couldn't help but notice how different she was acting right now. She seemed rather sad, almost like she could cry at any moment. "I already told you I'll be fine, there's no way I can lose." Although he still sounded confident the mare had her doubts.

"You promise you'll be back?"

"Promise."

The pink pony overheard them talking and decided to help put her friend's mind at ease. "Do you Pinkie Promise?"

The two of them turned towards Pinkie. Rainbow Dash smiled lightly, knowing full well the consequences of breaking a Pinkie Promise.

Her Saiyan friend hadn't heard of a Pinkie promise before, and just by looking at him she could tell that. So she decided to demonstrate. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Vegito blinked twice in response; that was certainly a weird way to promise someone something. "Yes I Pinkie promise." After he said that his worried friend flew up and gave him a hug. The fused Saiyan was caught off guard by this, not by the fact that she hugged him but because she flew up and gave it to him instead of hugging his leg. He stood there for a few moments before hesitantly hugging her back. Their embrace lasted only a few seconds before he broke it off and took a few steps forward. "Well I've wasted enough time, I should get going." He took one last look at all of them, and they all had looks of either concern or hope. His response to that was just to smile brightly. "I won't be gone too long."

Vegito put two fingers on his forehead and prepared to leave. _'There is one stop I need to make first.' _A few seconds later he disappeared.

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh.

"Don't worry sugarcube, he'll be fine." Applejack was trying to comfort her friend, and it looked like it worked a little bit.

"Come on girls, we should head to Canterlot to inform Princess Celestia about what's going on."

Not a moment later Spike received a letter. "Hey Twilight Princess Celestia sent us a letter."

The others headed towards him and they all read over the letter, which stated that the princess needed Twilight and her friends to come to the castle immediately. "Well ah reckon that was good timing." The orange earth pony noted.

"Alright, Spike I want you to send Princess Celestia a letter telling her that we are on our way."

He saluted before heading inside the library.

Now they were ready to head to the train to Canterlot. "Let's go girls."

* * *

Deep in the Everfree forest Zecora was in her hut, working on her latest potion. Trying very hard to make sure she mixed the ingredients well enough, otherwise it wouldn't work. As she poured the final ingredient into the cauldron a sudden presence alerted her. The zebra turned around and smiled. "Ah if it isn't Vegito the warrior who is two, tell me what can I do for you?"

"How did you know that?" The fact that he was two people never came up during their first encounter.

"Many of the townsponies have talked about their protector, and I assume you are here because of your upcoming fight with spectres."

_'Wow she's good.' _Vegito thought to himself before shaking off his shock. "Yes, I was wondering if you could make me something."

Zecora smiled. "I know exactly what I can make for you, the beans of senzu." Once again she shocked him with her knowledge. She noticed the look on his face and thought it would be best to explain. "Many of my books contain various remedies and cures, those beans were in there for sure."

"I'm impressed, it seems this won't take as long as I thought."

"A few days ago I had a nightmare, these monsters came to Equestria and gave us all a scare." She explained.

"Yeah, something went wrong in the Other World and several villains that I've beaten before are out to get me."

The zebra nodded in understanding. "I had a feeling my dream would come true, that is why I've started making the beans of senzu."

After she said that he turned towards her, a smile on his face. "So you already started making them?"

Once again she nodded. "Yes I have already started the process, so come back in a while to check on my progress."

Her answer wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Although he probably didn't need the senzu beans it was still nice to have them just in case. Luckily she already started making them, so it wouldn't be too long before he could have them. "Thanks Zecora, well I should get going." The Saiyan put two fingers on his forehead.

"Good luck Vegito, I hope the amount of danger you face doesn't grow." She told him.

He concentrated his mind and then disappeared.

* * *

Well there you have it, the fallen foes have come back and are now being controlled by Babidi. The evil wizard wants vengeance against Vegito and sent his new minions to kill him. Can the fused Saiyan defeat all of his past enemies, or will they prove too much for him to handle? Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter but don't worry, the next chapter will be full of action. This first chapter was just to set everything up and such. I would also like to once again thank all of you for the views/reviews, it does mean a lot to me. R and R!

FutureShock


	16. Old Enemies, New Problems

Chapter Sixteen: Old Enemies, New Problems

Hovering above the city of Baltimare were two Ginyu Force members; Burter and Jeice. So far they have only fired a few 'warning shots', which ended up destroying some buildings. It wasn't much, but it should've been enough to get their target's attention. The duo found enjoyment in watching the ponies scream for their lives, something that never got old no matter what planet they were on.

Down below the ponies all scattered as soon as the monsters started attacking them. They all ran around frantically trying to find shelter, but they weren't sure if anywhere was a safe place to hide. The only thing they could do was hope that somepony comes and saves them.

"This is pretty easy isn't it mate?" Jeice noted with a smirk on his face.

Burter nodded. "Yeah these ponies are so weak, why are we even wasting our time here? We should just blow this planet up right now!" He yelled.

"You know we can't Burter, master Babidi wants this planet in tact remember?"

"I know." The blue skinned alien grumbled.

The two of them were sent out to cause destruction and lure the Saiyan out of hiding, and once he revealed himself they would take him down. It was a simple plan but having to wait around made it kind of boring... but that's where the destruction came in. Another shot was fired and another building blew up. The red skinned alien chuckled as he watched more ponies scramble. "Jeez I wonder if the Saiyan is too scared to show up?" He mocked.

"I'll bet when he saw Frieza he ran like the scared monkey he really is!" The two shared a laugh.

"A scared monkey huh?"

They both stopped abruptly and turned their heads, and once they did they caught sight of their target.

"So what should I call you guys when you run away scared?" The fused Saiyan joked as his enemies grit their teeth.

"Well well you finally showed up, too bad this reunion has to be cut short." Burter said.

Vegito just laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on letting you to stay here for that long. Then again maybe I should be fair, so I'll give you the first shot." He relaxed his muscles and motioned for them to attack. "What are you waiting for, I said you could attack."

Burter and Jeice looked over to each other and made a silent agreement. The fastest Ginyu member flew forward and prepared to attack, ready to dish out some payback. Now most people would have trouble fighting Burter because of his incredible speed, hence his title of 'fastest in the universe'.

Vegito however, wasn't most people. He was having zero difficulty dodging his foe's attacks. The fused warrior lightly bobbed his head to each side as his opponent let his punches and kicks fly. "Hey I thought you were the fastest in the universe? You should have no problem hitting me." He chastised.

The blue skinned alien was quickly getting angry at his losses. "Why you... hey Jeice come help me out here!"

"Right!" He quickly built up his power and fired an energy blast.

Vegito noticed the sphere heading towards him and got an idea. Faster than his enemy could see he grabbed both of Burter's hands and held him in place, rendering him unable to move. As such his opponent was hit by the attack.

A cloud of smoke appeared as Jeice looked on in fear, worrying that he just killed his own partner. Those worries left when he saw Burter go flying past him, yelling as he did so. The white haired alien turned and saw the monkey rushing him. He put his arms up in defense but it was a fruitless effort. His foe's fist broke the defense and hit him square in the nose. The alien was now clutching his bleeding nose.

"Aw come on, that was a light punch. Don't tell me I broke your nose already?"

"Raaaaaaaahhhhh!" The red skinned alien was about to throw a punch, but a quick knee to the gut stopped him. He clutched his gut, all the while coughing up some blood.

"Sorry but I don't think I can hit any lighter than that." The Saiyan stated in a gloating tone.

Seconds later the other Ginyu member was trying to ambush the Saiyan from behind, a great plan but was ultimately futile. Before his foot could make contact the monkey disappeared, and his boot ended up hitting his partner in his already broken nose.

"Ow! Watch where you kick next time!" Jeice screamed.

"It's not my fault, he moved out of the way!"

"So I guess that means that I'm way faster than you right?"

Both Ginyu Force members turned towards their target and grit their teeth. Their auras then flared, perfectly conveying their rage. The anger they were feeling right now was intense. Any attacks made against the monkey failed, and at this point it was obvious that he was merely toying with them.

"Come on you know there's no way you can beat me, so why don't you just give up?

Down below the ponies who were still around saw the battle taking place. They watched with amazement as the strange creature in blue fought off the scary monsters. They were sure that he was a hero sent to save them. As to who sent him they didn't know, but all that mattered was that their city would be safe.

Up in the air the two aliens glanced over to each other and then smiled wickedly. "What do you say Jeice, shall we go for the ultimate move?"

"I think that's a great idea." The two grit their teeth as they flew up further into the air. With their auras flaring they flew into each other and combined their powers. Eventually they formed a giant sphere of swirling purple energy.

Vegito glanced up at them and laughed. "Do you really think this attack will work?" He stared at the swirling ball before placing his hands out in front of him. There was no answer, not that he expected to get one. "Fine then, bring it on!"

"PURPLE COMET ATTACK!" They shouted as the swirling sphere blasted out of the air and headed for the fused warrior.

The giant ball collided with the monkey's hands and a struggle ensued. Both sides were trying to push back the other, although one side was having a harder time. The purple comet attack was slowly being sent higher into the air, and no matter how hard the aliens tried they just couldn't push forward. If things couldn't get any worse the purple sphere was now getting pushed back at a much faster rate.

"I hope you enjoy outer space." The Saiyan stated as he reeled his left leg back and kicked the comet full force, sending it soaring through the air. He grinned as he watched his foes ascend deeper into the atmosphere.

But then the sphere eventually stopped its flight. "PURPLE COMET CRUSH!" Within a second the energy ball started firing off several smaller blasts, each one heading for the Saiyan.

He looked at the oncoming attack and then glanced over his shoulder. The city was almost directly underneath him, and he couldn't risk having one of those blasts any of them. Sure the blasts were definitely aimed for him, but there was always the possibility of a few stragglers missing their mark. His arms spread out wide as he began shouting, once the blasts came close to him they were stopped by an unseen force. Vegito had created one with his energy and it was doing its job quite nicely. Each energy sphere hit the shield but didn't do anything, as they weren't powerful enough to do any damage.

This continued for a few more moments before Burter and Jeice separated, each of them now panting heavily.

Right as they finished Vegito let the barrier down. "I told you it wouldn't work, so is there anything else you want to try before I finish this?"

The two looked at him worried, they had put everything into that attack and it still didn't work. They were low on energy and out of options.

"No, okay then." Vegito vanished and reappeared in front of the two Ginyu members. In both desperation and fear his opponents lunged at him and began hitting him with everything they could. At this point the Saiyan didn't bother to dodge, as there was no real reason to. Their attacks made contact but did nothing, it was like getting hit by fluffy pillow. Eventually he grew tired of this and held out his palms. "Big Bang Attack!" He yelled as he unleashed two Big Bangs at point blank range.

Burter and Jeice cried out in pain as the two large balls of energy tore them apart, and mere seconds later they were gone.

Vegito once again looked down and inspected the city for damage, luckily there didn't appear to be too much. It was nothing the ponies couldn't fix anyway. _'Well that was easy, I just hope that someone will at least be some sort of challenge.' _He thought to himself as he sensed another high power level coming from the north east. _'I'd better get going, something tells me that I will have a lot of traveling to do today.' _A white aura engulfed his body as he made his way towards that direction.

In Baltimare the ponies all erupted with cheers, they had been saved from the awful monsters. Everypony was truly grateful to be saved, and they would make sure that Princess Celestia knows of the hero who saved them.

* * *

His next stop was yet another city, pretty much like the previous one. At least in terms of size anyway. The Saiyan glanced around and saw some buildings had been destroyed, as evidenced by the piles of rubble and thick smoke from the fires. He also saw ponies running around scared, which didn't come as a surprise. What did surprise him though were a bunch of unicorns rushing toward someone, someone all too familiar.

"All right men, give it all you've got!" On cue they all fired beams out of their horns, hitting the strange muscular creature dead on. Although the blasts hit him it had no effect.

The Ginyu Force member grinned evilly as huge spheres of energy built up in his hands. "My turn. Recoome Renegade Bomber!" Within a second he fired off several energy blasts at the unicorn police. The blasts struck the area making the ground around him rumble, and it also created a huge cloud of smoke. The humanoid Ginyu member kept on firing for a few moments before stopping, taking a moment to admire his work. A big goofy grin appeared on his face as he chuckled. "Too easy." He said to himself.

As the smoke cleared away a giant crater was revealed, and it appeared that the ponies died... but that wasn't the case. Several yards away from the blast zone the unicorns all looked around confused, having no idea what happened.

In front of the scared police Vegito stood, having just saved them from certain death. "Hey leave this guy to me, you should focus on saving the ponies."

"Uh... right." The confused police pony nodded as he tried to wrap his head around what just happened. He wanted to ask the stranger, but he was already gone.

Recoome smirked as the monkey landed in front of him. "I've been waiting for you to show up, these ponies aren't much of a challenge."

His comment angered the Saiyan slightly, but then his angry scowl was replaced by a sly smile. "Well then I'll try not to disappoint." Vegito dropped down into his stance.

"Now then feel the power of the Ginyu Force, RECOOME!" Recoome yelled while doing his signature pose.

The fused warrior looked on dumbfounded, which his opponent was quick to take advantage of.

With a sudden burst of speed he launched forward, his fist ready to strike the Saiyan's face. Seconds later his mighty fist made contact, producing a loud bang. Instead of doing damage though it felt like he had just punched a wall made of Katchin. Recoome took a few steps back before howling in pain, feeling pretty sure his hand was now broken.

"Was that good enough for you or do I need to try harder?"

"Stupid monkey!" The humanoid alien mumbled as his aura flared. He then jumped into the air and once again charged his cocky enemy. He unleashed a flurry of kicks, which his opponent avoided by slightly moving his head from side to side. Even using his non broken hand wasn't working.

His elbow smacked Vegito in the nose but had no effect, a knee to the jaw also proved useless. After his futile assault the Ginyu member retreated back a few feet, trying to think of a way to win this fight. As of now his chances seemed very low, but that didn't mean he would just give up. He was Recoome! A smirk soon came onto his face. "You're tougher than I twhought, but lets see you survive this. RECOOME ULTRA FIGHTING... BOMBE..." His chances were dashed away by an elbow that hit him square in the gut.

"Just like old times huh?" Vegito joked.

Recoome turned his head slightly, with pain coursing throughout his entire body. "Not... funny." That was his last sentence. He fell to the ground and remained motionless, having been taken out by one blow.

The Saiyan then grabbed his leg and threw him up into the air, and a well shot ki blast finished the job.

The ponies then started cheering loudly, and the unicorns walked up to the stranger. "Thank you so much for saving our city."

"Don't mention it, but I can't stay and chat." He took to the skies and headed north to the next power level he was sensing.

* * *

The potara fused Saiyan let the air hit his face as he traveled to his next destination, not caring that the air was slightly colder today. After a short bit of flying he arrived at the new location, and this place was huge! It was a gigantic city which reminded him of the various cities back on earth. It looked like a nice place although Vegito didn't much care for the city life. He couldn't quite tell if it was because of Goku preferring to live away from the hustle and bustle, or Vegeta not really enjoying others company. It didn't really matter though because there were more pressing matters to attend to.

It was a little surprising that the city was untouched, as he kind of expected some destruction or smoke clouds. Instead the ponies and the city went on as normal, seemingly unaware of what happened to other places across Equestria. Despite being a surprise he was glad to have gotten there first, seeing as how he didn't want any more deaths on his hands. Pony or otherwise.

Vegito surveyed the surrounding area but saw nothing, luckily for him he had the better option of sensing his opponent. He closed his eyes and pictured the city in his mind, he then felt around for any high power. His eyes then shot open and his head cocked to the right side, noticing the energy blast that was coming right for him. With a simple swing he deflected the sphere up into space, where it exploded harmlessly.

Knowing what was coming next the Saiyan crossed his arms and closed his eyes. About a second later something made impact with his defense, and not surprisingly it didn't do any sort of damage. Vegito opened his eyes and saw Captain Ginyu directly in front of him, sporting an angry expression. "Well look who it is, long time no see Ginyu."

"You know after all this time I still find it hard to believe that a Saiyan would have been able to defeat lord Frieza." The purple skinned captain stated.

"Your _precious _lord Frieza made the mistake of underestimating his opponent, even though he knew full well what Saiyans are capable of." He noted, angering Ginyu. "No wait I'm wrong, his biggest mistake was relying on idiotic henchmen to do his work for him, had he done everything himself he might have actually left Namek alive... instead he chose to wait around and let his enemies succeed in their plans."

"Fool! How dare you mock Frieza!"

The fused warrior lowered his head but kept his eyes on Ginyu. "I suppose you're right, Frieza was at one point the most powerful being in the universe... too bad that title goes to me now."

That smug comment left the leader of the Ginyu Force seething with rage. "I'm going to make you regret saying that, thanks to Babidi I am more powerful than ever before!"

Vegito shook his head. "What a surprise, Captain Ginyu taking orders from someone. You do realize that you're nothing but a puppet, a pawn in someone elses chess game. But if you're so sure of your power than bring it on!"

Without hesitation the captain charged forward, ready to finish off the monkey once and for all. He was confident that with his power up he would be able to win this fight. His right fist came flying towards Vegito's face, but his foe simply cocked his head to the side avoiding the hit. Ginyu swung his leg upwards hoping to land a kick, but as his leg came upwards his opponent grabbed it with both hands.

He then spun around several times, making the alien dizzier each time a full circle was completed. This continued for a few spins before the Saiyan released his grip. His opponent went flying towards what appeared to be a giant skyscraper with a knight piece from a chess set on top of it. _'Well isn't that a coincidence.' _The Saiyan remarked to himself while thinking back to his chess metaphor.

Before his foe could crash into it though Vegito was ready. In the blink of an eye he appeared in front of the tall building, and as soon as his foe was close enough he delivered a devastating kick to his back. The force of the blow caused Ginyu to howl in pain.

"What in the name of Celestia is going on?" One pony asked to another as almost everypony in Manehatten looked up at once to see two strange creatures way up in the air.

Ginyu managed to stop himself from going any higher into the air, except that kick to his spine _really _hurt. As he recuperated for a few seconds the monkey was coming towards him. The captain got into his stance as his aura surrounded his body. Two energy orbs began forming in his hands and they grew to the size of basketballs. A smirk then came onto Ginyu's face. "Let's see this punk deal with this." He muttered to himself. The size of the orbs increased greatly as the purple alien was now ready to launch his attack. Both balls flew out of his hands and headed straight for his enemy, who was flying at more of a relaxed pace.

When the energy orbs reached Vegito he knocked them away and continued his charge. In a swift motion the Saiyan gave his foe a mighty uppercut, one that nearly broke Ginyu's jaw. His opponent went soaring higher into the air, and he was only stopped by Vegito cupping his hands together and bringing them down onto his opponent's head. Now the space captain was plummeting towards the city, but as expected the Saiyan appeared behind him. He delivered another powerful kick, launching his enemy forward a ton of feet.

Stopping his momentum, the purple skinned alien slowly turned around to face his foe. Things were looking pretty bleak. After just a few hits Ginyu was feeling both injured and low on energy. If he was going to win he needed to think of a new strategy. A frontal assault wasn't the best option, but then an idea popped into his head. There was one move he could try, one that would tip the scales in his favor. The purple alien spread his limbs outwards. "Change now!" A yellow beam of energy shot out of his mouth and was making its way across the sky.

Vegito was heading over to his opponent, ready to finish this fight. He then noticed what his opponent was doing, and he merely grinned. "Sorry, but I've grown rather fond of my body and you're not taking it." The potara fused warrior stopped and put two fingers on his forehead, in a flash he disappeared, right before the body changing beam was about to hit him.

When nothing happened and his attack disappeared Ginyu grit his teeth. "Now where'd he go?!"

"Behind you!"

Ginyu turned around and gulped. His foe was right there.

Before he could react Vegito gave him another mighty uppercut. As the purple skinned captain flew through the air Vegito held his palms outward, seconds later he fired off several energy blasts. Each blast struck Ginyu and pierced through his body. This continued until the Saiyan charged up a big sphere and launched it upward. It swallowed Ginyu whole and was enough to finish him off for good. Once again he won his fight without any sort of effort. _'Hm... the other energy signals I'm sensing are all really far away, I'd better get there quickly.' _He put two fingers on his forehead and suddenly vanished.

"Did anypony else know what just happened?" A unicorn asked to a crowd of ponies who shook their heads no.

"Perhaps we should write to Princess Celestia about this?" A male pegasus suggested.

"That's a great idea!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot, the two alicorn sisters were dealing with their own problem. No, it wasn't any sort of monster, they were dealing with an angry nephew. He had voiced his complaints to his aunt Celestia about getting beaten up by Vegito, but so far the princess of the sun hadn't done anything yet. Despite the danger going on in Equestria Blueblood _insisted _on discussing this now. "I think you've gone soft auntie, that's why you refuse to punish that ruffian."

"I understand your frustration but you have to remember that Vegito isn't a pony, he's a powerful warrior and fighting is in his blood." She stated plainly.

The spoiled prince scoffed. "That should be no excuse, he assaulted a member of royalty, does that not deserve some sort of punishment?!"

"You were the one who challenged him weren't you, and you knew fully well what he was capable of." By now everypony had heard about the Saiyan, not many had seen him so all they really had to go on were rumors and stories.

Princess Luna walked over to her sister. "We challenged him and lost but you don't see me complaining, and that was before I heard his tale."

Her sister nodded in agreement. "If he had attacked you unprovoked then yes, I would have to punish him. But it was a duel, and in a duel you are supposed to fight."

Blueblood started grumbling to himself, he was losing this argument.

"Besides, maybe if you weren't such a jerk to mares then you wouldn't get beaten up as often."

Prince Blueblood couldn't form a coherent sentence, he was full of rage and was close to bursting. He then walked away in a huff, needing some time alone away from his soft aunt.

As he left the white alicorn sighed. _'What am I going to do with him?' _

"Don't worry sister, we-I'm sure that he will calm down soon." Luna reassured.

Not a moment later the alicorn's student and friends came bursting through the doors. "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student it is wonderful to see you!" The teacher and student shared a hug. "I am glad to see your friends as well."

"It's great to see you to Princess Celestia, although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Indeed, now then, do any of you know what's going on?" She kind of assumed that the Element Bearers would know about what was happening, but for all she knew they could have been just as confused as she and her sister were.

"Yes Vegito explained the whole situation to us." Twilight then went on to inform the princesses of what was going on and how Vegito was on the case. The news was shocking and neither alicorn expected the Saiyan's enemies to form an army to kill him. It also didn't help that several villains were roaming around Equestria attacking towns and cities at random.

After hearing the story the princess of the sun was deep in thought. "This news is indeed troubling, but knowing Vegito is on the case helps put my mind at ease."

"We offered to help him but he declined, he said it would have been too dangerous for us to help." Rarity said.

"That was wise, the kind of power I'm feeling is enormous, far greater than anything I've felt before." The white alicorn stated.

Rainbow Dash still wasn't on board with letting him go alone. It was just him and he was going up against an entire army. Despite her fear she did her best to push bad thoughts away and try and stay positive. "I just wish there was something we could do to help him." She said sadly.

"I know you all want to help him but the best thing we can do is stay here and wait for his return."

The ponies nodded before Pinkie began smiling brightly, and it looked like she had a hard time containing her excitement. "We should play a game to pass the time! What do you girls want to play ooh how about hide-n-seek or pin the tail on the pony or tic-tac-toe or..."

She was cut off by the princess of the night putting her hoof into the earth pony's mouth. "Neigh Pinkie Pie, we shall do something even better!" She received confused looks as her horn began to glow. Moments later a big crystal ball appeared on the floor. "Live entertainment!"

Everypony shared glances but eventually shrugged it off and crowded around the ball, but nothing was happening.

"Stupid crystal ball, just give it a moment."

* * *

In the air, above the small town of Dodge Junction were a pair of Saiyans. One with long spiky hair and another with a bald head. Each had a smirk on their face as they fired several blasts down towards the town. They hadn't caused too much damage yet, as they just wanted Vegito to show up, but it was still enough to create panic and fear for the ponies.

Raditz was just about to fire another shot when his scouter beeped. "A high power level has just been spotted, and it's right behind us." The power level kept on growing, much higher than anything he had seen before. The two turned around and saw the very Saiyan that they were trying to kill. "Look who it is Nappa, it's the traitor."

"A traitor huh, that's a new one." The fused Saiyan pointed out.

"It's because you fused with that low class grunt Kakarot. Why did you do it Vegeta?!" Nappa screamed, still upset over being betrayed by his partner and, dare he say, best friend.

Vegito smirked. "I had no choice, Vegeta and Goku would have died fighting Buu on their own."

"True Saiyans fight alone, I thought Vegeta of all people would have known that." The black haired Saiyan scoffed.

"He knew and I'm sure you do too, so which one of you wants to fight me first?"

Nappa cracked his knuckles and grinned. "I'm going to get you back for killing me."

The potara fused warrior merely motioned for him to bring it on.

The bald headed Saiyan lunged forward and landed a 'devastating' punch to his opponent's face. What followed was a silence, no noise except for the sound of wind passing by.

As his opponent was floating there puzzled Vegito smirked. "My turn." He cocked his fist back and then threw a pretty light punch at his former partner. His punch sent the Saiyan soaring down to the ground, and the impact made the ground rumble intensely and create a gigantic crater.

The ponies of Dodge Junction looked on wide eyed, nopony had ever seen something like that before. Their eyes locked onto the strange creature in blue, figuring he must have been sent from Princess Celestia herself to save them.

"Hello, are you still alive down there?"

No response.

"Come on, don't tell me I won the fight already."

Rock chunks flew out of the hole as a now furious Nappa charged at his former partner. With a furious roar he began attacking his enemy with everything he had.

The fighting was faster than anypony could see. All they saw were blurs moving around the warrior.

Even though the ponies couldn't keep up the fused warrior could. Vegito dodged every hit that the bald man could throw, and much like before he didn't have to put in any effort. Eventually his foe tried to land a kick but the fused warrior had disappeared, now several yards away from the evil Saiyans. "You two should realize how outclassed you are, and you should also know that this is a fight you can't win."

"How dare you insult me!" Nappa flew forward, ready to try and deliver another blow. Right as he closed the distance an elbow hit him square in the gut. Blood and some vomit flew out of his mouth, and his head slowly turned to see the grin on his former boss's face. Before he could even react he was elbowed in the back by his opponent. Nappa went crashing into the ground and created yet another crater. Pain surged through his body and he had zero strength left. He didn't even have the strength to speak as anything that came out of his mouth was incoherent.

From up above the potara fused warrior held out his palm and energy began building up. Moments later a large beam of energy engulfed all of his opponent, vaporizing the evil Saiyan and quickly killing him.

His screams pierced the ears of the nearby ponies. They could only assume that whatever happened to him hurt a lot.

When the dust cleared there was nothing left, as that blast was more than enough to finish off the bald headed Saiyan. Vegito then looked over to the lone Saiyan and grinned. "Alright it's your turn Raditz, unless you're too scared to fight me?" Slowly the fused Saiyan made his way over to his scared enemy.

Raditz was up next to fight, although now he wasn't so sure if he really wanted to. The two were now face to face, one of them had a look of confidence while the other feared for their life. Victory seemed impossible. If Nappa couldn't win than what chance did he have? "Oh mighty gods of the universe, please come and save me!" He pleaded to the heavens. He received no response. "Crap."

"Was that really your plan?" He received a slow nod, making the fused warrior sigh. "You know what, I'm feeling generous today. So I'll end this one quickly." He vanished and reappeared right behind the evil Saiyan. His foe turned around and froze up, realizing that there was nothing he could do. Vegito smirked as he cupped his hands together. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The point blank beam swallowed the evil Saiyan whole, finishing him off for good.

Vegito was starting to get slightly annoyed because all of the enemies who came back were weak. Wasn't anyone going to be a challenge? He just sighed as he made his way over to the next destination.

As soon as he left a pony with a red mane sighed in relief, thankful that her cherries were still safe.

* * *

Directly west of of Dodge Junction was the town known as Appleloosa, a place all too familiar with the Saiyan. He descended to the ground and noticed how barren the town looked, which wasn't a surprise considering the recent events. Yet Appleloosa remained untouched so far, nothing had been destroyed. It would have been more of a surprise if it weren't for who his new opponents were. "So this is where you ran off to Frieza."

Standing in front of him were the three members of the Cold family. "We've been waiting for you Saiyan." Frieza said.

"And now that you're here we can finally kill you!" Cooler yelled as the rest of his family burst out into maniacal laughter.

Vegito shook his head in disappointment, did they really think they stood a chance? "If you think it will be so easy to kill me than you're wrong, but feel free to try anyway. I'll play around with you three for a bit before ending it!"

* * *

Back in the castle the ponies were still gathered around the crystal ball. Despite all of Luna's magical efforts the ball still wouldn't display any images, causing her lots of frustration. "Stupid piece of junk!" In her anger she kicked it as hard as she could, making it finally work. "There we go."

They all stared at it as the ball revealed their friend. "Hey it's Vegito!" Pinkie yelled in excitement.

"Yeah but he's not alone." The purple unicorn said as she pointed to the three aliens surrounding him.

"Hey it's Frieza!" Rainbow shouted which made them all gasp. The Element Bearers knew first hoof how scary he could be, but all the princesses had to go on were stories.

"So that's him, that's the same monster who tried to take over the universe." Princess Celestia said in a mix of shock and fear.

Upon looking further they all noticed the two other similar looking aliens. "Those other two look jus' like that Frieza guy, maybe they're all related." Applejack didn't really care who those freaky aliens were, she was really just stating a fact.

"I don't like the look of this, it's three on one out there." Rarity noted.

* * *

The three Ice-jins glanced over to one another, exchanging simple slow nods.

Vegito merely stood still, not concerned at all by the odds not being in his favor. He may have been outnumbered, but they were outmatched.

In a flash the three aliens flew forward, each one ready to attack. As they charged their foe he did nothing to defend himself. All three of them made impact, but it wasn't on the fused warrior. It certainly looked like they hit him, but their blows simply made their foe vanish. "What?! I could have sworn we hit him!"

What had happened was the fused warrior left behind an afterimage. "Come on, you'll have to do better than that."

They looked up in unison and saw the Saiyan hovering above them with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Frieza grit his teeth at the sight. "Arrogant fool, he has no idea what he's in for."

"Shall we show him the power of the Cold family?" King Cold asked, receiving nods from his sons.

Without saying a word the three charged the Saiyan, and once in close enough range they began attacking. They all threw punches and kicks as quickly as they could, but it wasn't getting them anywhere. Their opponent had been dodging all of their attacks with ease. To make matters worse the monkey had a sly grin on his face, as if he was finding enjoyment in all of this. This continued for several moments until their enemy once again left an afterimage behind. The three Ice-jins became even angrier than before.

"Even when it's three on one you still can't win, what a shame."

They all clenched their fists in rage, but didn't move from their current spot. Their opponent looked on curiously as they huddled together and started whispering. Moments later both Cooler and Frieza charged forward, and their father was staying out of the fight.

Attacking with lightning speeds the two Frost Demons tried their best to use the odds against their opponent. Even if their numbers decreased by one they figured they two would be enough. Unfortunately they were wrong, very wrong. Fighting the monkey proved to be a lot harder than they thought, even with the boost in power it still didn't seem to be enough.

The fused Saiyan simply moved his body lazily to each side. "Wow I knew you were weak but this is just ridiculous." Eventually the Saiyan just released an explosive wave of energy, sending the two demons flying backwards.

Using their ki they stopped themselves in mid flight, and then the younger Ice-jin rocketed towards the Saiyan. His attacks were slightly slower this time but it didn't really matter, seeing as how the miserable Saiyan had no difficulty avoiding his clumsy blows. Frieza moved back a few feet and then fired a death beam, it made it's mark but to his anger he had only hit an afterimage.

High above his brother Cooler was waiting, and when he saw the monkey phase into existence he sprang into action. The older Frost Demon flew down and swung his leg, but his enemy blocked it with his arm. Cooler then threw a punch and much like the other times his foe was prepared.

The potara fused Saiyan grabbed his fist and squeezed tightly, breaking several bones in the process. He followed that up with a knee to the jaw and a hard punch to his chest, sending the Ice-jin spiraling to the ground. Just as Vegito went to pursue he noticed Frieza was heading his way.

The younger Frost Demon had his fists clenched, ready to smack the smug look off the monkey's face. Once in close enough range he stopped. His aura flared as he began powering up. A few seconds later his muscles bulked up, practically doubling in size. A smirk graced his face as he reveled in his maximum power. With a fierce battle cry the white skinned alien dashed forward and punched the Saiyan full force in his face. What should have been a knockout blow was merely a light touch... a tickle basically. Frieza was frozen with shock, even at his full power he was still a weakling.

"This next punch is from the entire Saiyan race, goodbye Frieza!" The Saiyan yelled as he swiftly punched the Frost Demon in the gut, then following that with by a small energy blast. This resulted in Frieza blowing up in a cloud of smoke, killing him instantly.

Both Cooler and King Cold gasped at the sight, although after a few moments they each had smirks on their faces. "Don't think that just because you beat my brother it will be easy to defeat me. I still have yet to use my full power!" The purple skinned alien then began powering up, making the ground beneath him break apart. As the ground shook his body began to change, and seconds later he was at his full power. "Time to die Saiyan scum!" In an instant he disappeared, and he reappeared right behind his target. He held out his palm and released a point blank wave of energy. It engulfed the monkey whole and made the Ice-jin smirk, but when the smoke cleared his happiness turned to fear. His attack had no effect on the fused warrior.

Vegito turned around, unfazed by the sneak attack. "Let me show you how it's done." Now the Saiyan was the one with his hand outstretched, and his palm was pointed straight at a scared Cooler. Before his opponent could react his whole body was swallowed up by a wave of energy. A loud scream rang through the air as the alien was once again sent down to hell.

The saiyan descended to the ground and looked to the last remaining enemy. "Hey what are you doing, has fear taken over already?" He received no response. "Or maybe you just enjoy watching your sons die?"

"I've had enough of this!" King Cold's aura began to flare. "You're right, I don't care about Frieza or Cooler, and the only reason I stayed out of the fight was because I needed to do some mental preparations."

"Like what?"

An evil grin came onto the alien's face. "It's been so long since I've transformed and I needed to make sure I do it right." He explained as he began unleashing his real power, making nearly the entire landscape shake. The former tyrant's body began to change, becoming what the Saiyan had expected. His third form was almost exactly like Frieza's. When the transformation finished King Cold smirked. "Now then, it's my turn to fight."

With a mighty roar he launched off the ground and set his sights on the Saiyan monkey. A loud boom echoed throughout the town as the tyrant's fist collided with his enemy, although the sound was impressive the hit itself wasn't. King Cold grit his teeth as he became aware his punch did nothing to his enemy. Before he could react the Ice-jin received a knee to his gut, and then a kick to his face. Those two blows sent the demon flying backwards and he went skidding across the ground. The frost demon recovered but found himself injured. _'How could I be injured after only two blows?! Perhaps I should take it up a notch!' _

King Cold once again began powering up, shaking the ground underneath him once more. Huge gales of winds blew out in every direction, making several buildings and trees wobble. Much like earlier his body began to change and his power also shot up dramatically. With a bright flash of light he had transformed. Now he was in his original form, and this was his most powerful and deadliest form. He didn't stop there though. His muscles started bulking up and in an instant he was at one hundred percent. "Shall we resume?"

"I'm ready." The two each dropped into a stance before charging at each other.

Despite his power increase it still wasn't enough, because the fused warrior was still avoiding the attacks being thrown at him. King Cold was attacking at unreal speeds but couldn't make any of his hits connect. One of his punches finally made contact... but to his anger it was just another afterimage. "Where'd you go?!"

"Hey I'm up here."

Cold looked up and saw the monkey floating there with his arms crossed.

"Well it appears that I'm going to win this fight, unless you have more power at your disposal?"

Unfortunately for the Frost Demon he was at his maximum, but there was something he could try. He flew up into the air and raised one of his arms towards the sky. A giant sphere of energy quickly formed within his palm, and it was nearly the size of a moon. "You may have bested me in battle filthy monkey, but there's no way you'll make it out of this alive. I'm either taking you down or taking this planet down, the choice is yours."

Vegito grinned. "If this is your plan I think you're in trouble."

"Your over confidence will be your downfall Saiyan, but if you're so sure of your chances than here you go!" He launched the ball downwards towards his opponent, laughing evilly as he did so.

The ponies all looked on scared, unsure exactly what was going to happen. They heard the monster's warning, and it terrified them to no end. Was this really the end?

Vegito wasn't scared at all. He was more than ready to fight back. As the sphere neared him he held out his palm and a ball of energy appeared, waiting for the right moment. The Saiyan then shot it towards the opposing sphere and the two collided, and although they seemed evenly matched Vegito's was ultimately stronger.

King Cold's attack was quickly being pushed back and the Ice-jin found himself in a bad place. "NO!" The Frost Demon tried to stop it but couldn't, and he was eventually swallowed up by the massive blast. After that it was only a matter of moments before he was completely vaporized.

After the monster was gone the ponies all came out of hiding and gathered around their hero, cheering for him as they did so. "You saved us Vegito, we can't thank ya enough!" Braeburn yelled.

"Don't mention it, but I have to go." He flew up into the air and headed west, blowing the ponies away as he did so.

* * *

A huge crowd was gathered around a center stage in Las Pegasus; a big city known for active day and night life. The reason that the ponies were gathering around a stage was because a show was taking place at that moment. "And when all hope was lost, and the ponies of Ponyville panicked, I, The Great and Powerful Trixie stepped up. With my amazing magic I vanquished the ursa major and saved the day!" Fireworks went off but the crowd wasn't cheering.

Stories about Trixie had gone around, and they were bad for the most part. Ponies claimed that she was nothing but a fake and couldn't even defeat a small bunny. So when she was coming to preform at Las Pegasus they just had to see it for themselves. It wasn't a surprise that Trixie wasn't quite what they expected.

Right as she was about to continue a loud explosion came from behind her, she turned around and saw five strange creatures standing on the stage.

The crowd all huddled together in fear. "Save us Trixie!" A pegasus shouted.

"Yeah save us!"

There was a moment of hesitation from the show mare. She wasn't doing any better than the crowd, and just by looking at her they could tell that.

"WHAT THE BUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" An angry pony yelled, resisting the urge to go up and attack the boastful mare.

The azure unicorn gulped. "O-of course." A magical aura engulfed her horn and a nearby rope wrapped itself around the tall one in the vest. The rope was then tightly squeezed but all that happened was the rope being destroyed.

After that failed attempt the stranger smirked and held out his index finger, forming a small ball of energy around the tip.

Trixie was sure that this was the end, so she closed her eyes and started trembling. The blast was fired and blew the stage up, but to the unicorn's surprise she was alive. Her eyes opened and she caught sight of somepony, except it wasn't a pony. "Super Vegito?"

"Long time no see Trixie, don't tell me you're still putting on shows?"

"Maybe I am, but it's none of your business." She huffed. "What are you doing here anyway."

"Saving your life, so you could be a little more grateful I didn't just let you die." That instantly shut her up. He then flew down to the ground and set the showmare down. "Alright I'm going to fight these guys, while I do that I want you to make yourself useful and make sure everypony is alright. Got it?"

She nodded before heading off to check on the other ponies.

"Long time no see Bojack."

Bojack grinned. "Finally I can thank you for releasing me from my imprisonment, in return how about I kill you where you stand?"

"Go ahead and try." The Saiyan shot back.

His lackeys charged forward, causing their target to retreat back. "What a coward." Bojack stated as he watched his target fly away from the city. A smirk came to his face as he went to pursue, and now they were all heading after their enemy.

Once he was safely away from Las Pegasus he turned around and shot a beam out of his hand.

The Galaxy Soldiers scrambled to get out of the way but Zangya wasn't as lucky. She got caught in the blast and it destroyed her entire body. The others didn't seem to care though, almost as if their whole gang was just made of aliens with mutual understandings between them. An Alien Synthesis of sorts.

Kogu took his sword out and rocketed forward, ready to slice the Saiyan in half. As he closed the gap he noticed his foe had his forearm out, as if he was going to foolishly try and fight his sword. The blade made contact with his foe's arm and shattered on impact. The green skinned alien stood there in shock as his opponent grinned. His shock quickly turned into frustration. He threw his broken sword to the ground and threw a punch, which hit the Saiyan in the nose but did nothing.

Vegito knocked his arm away and delivered a punch of his own, except his actually did damage. His opponent was now hunched over in excruciating pain, being unable to move. He could see the look of horror in the alien's eyes, one he had seen so many times. The fused warrior brought his hands together and held them in front of the alien's chest, seconds later a huge wave of energy exploded from his palms. Needless to say that Kogu didn't make it.

"Bujin, Bido."

The remaining henchmen exchanged nervous glances before flying over to each side of the fused warrior. They extended their arms and began using their energy bonds on the Saiyan, a trick which almost always worked. And altough it seemed like it was working, it wasn't.

Vegito wasn't moving because of the attack, no he was just fooling them into thinking it was working. After about thirty seconds he began powering up, not only breaking the bonds but blowing the two aliens away.

Bido looked around but didn't see his target.

"Looking for me?"

He turned around and the Saiyan was right there, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The vest wearing alien went on the attack, throwing punches and kicks wildly. As expected his enemy was evading every hit being thrown. Realizing that wasn't working he tried to fire an energy blast, but his foe deflected it with ease.

When Vegito fired his own blast Bido was unable to block or deflect it, causing him to return to HFIL.

Bujin looked on horrified and then turned towards his master. "Master Bojack we can't win, we need to get out of here!"

"Fool you're already dead, and I don't tolerate cowards in my army!" He stretched his arm out and charged up an energy sphere, and after moments of charging he fired it at his minion.

"No please I..." His last words before meeting his fate.

Bojack then turned towards his enemy, a devilish smirk appearing on his face as he did so.

"Even after death you still treat your partners like dirt." The Saiyan noted.

"I don't need any of those worthless minions, they are useless to me! Besides I have the power to take you down myself!" He let out an explosive roar, making his muscles bulk up. Soon after his coat and bandanna were destroyed, revealing his muscular form. "Time to die!" The leader of the Galaxy Soldiers charged forward with his fist extended outward. Right as he was about to strike his opponent disappeared. Bojack cocked his head to the side and saw the Saiyan coming towards him. He put his arms up in defense but his opponent broke through his defense, and as such he received a punch to the jaw.

Vegito followed up by kicking him square in the gut, and then kicking him in the side of the head. The impact sent him flying away but before he could get far the Saiyan appeared behind him. He punched the alien in his back which sent him spiraling to the ground. As his foe struggled to get to his feet the fused warrior landed in front of him. "So what now Bojack, do you still think you can beat me?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bojack rocketed towards his foe and once again tried to attack. Just like before he was unable to land a single blow, and this made him madder.

Getting tired of toying with him Vegito decided now was the time to end it. He swept the green skinned alien's leg and then brought his cupped hands down onto his back. As his opponent was lying on the ground the fused warrior flew up into the air, once he was high enough he fired a ki blast which finished him off once and for all. After that he didn't stick around, instead taking to the skies and flying away from the city.

Back in the city Trixie had gone around and made sure everypony was alright, except her help wasn't exactly needed or wanted. The ponies told her she was a fraud and useless, one pony also told her to 'make like a tree and buck off'.

She took the hint and left Las Pegasus, but as she was leaving something strange happened. Trixie started hearing an evil voice in her head, and it was telling her to let go and surrender to evil. At first she struggled against the voice, some small part of her told her to fight it... but that small part was quickly silenced. Eventually she stopped fighting the voice and darkness filled her very being, turning her from being a showoff to being pure evil. "I will have my vengeance on you Vegito!" She laughed loudly.

* * *

Inside Canterlot castle the ponies had their eyes glued to the crystal ball, unable to look away from the action. It was almost like they were watching an action scene from a book. There was no noise coming from inside the throne room, because the ponies were too distracted by the fighting to even speak.

Twilight was the first to say something. "Wow this is incredible."

"I know, Vegito sure is amazing!" Pinkie stated with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah he's beaten all of those guys and doesn't even look tired." The honest mare observed.

"And he's fast, he can move from one place to another in like, no time at all!" Rainbow Dash said while trying to hold in her excitement.

They continued to watch as Vegito flew over some trees and mountains, each of them wondering where he was going to go next. A couple of moments later and the Saiyan arrived at a familiar place in the sky. "It's Cloudsdale." Fluttershy said softly.

"I hope everything's alright." The rainbow maned pegasus didn't want anything bad to happen to her home, even if she didn't live there anymore.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I'm sure everything will be alright." Princess Celestia stated with some confidence in her voice.

* * *

Vegito arrived in the cloudy city, looking just as he remembered it. He flew around for a bit trying to pinpoint the location of the energy he was sensing. Eventually he made his way over to the same arena that the Best Young Flyer competition took place in. Floating in the center was Salza.

"So you've come at last monkey, I was starting to get bored of waiting." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Can we hurry this up, I don't have all day." The Saiyan was a little surprised to find Salza all by himself but he really didn't care.

"Fine then, come and get me."

The fused warrior charged the alien, but right before he could attack a ball of energy hit him from behind. He turned around and saw Android 17 and 13. "Sneak attacks huh, Babidi must be getting desperate." His smug comment caused his three foes to get angry.

"You shut your mouth boy before I shut it for you!" The white haired android yelled as he flew towards Vegito. With a fierce battle cry he threw a punch, but his enemy easily dodged it. 13 then kicked diagonally but once again his target moved out of the way. The android grit his teeth as every attack he tried to land missed.

Seeing that he wasn't getting any results the other two decided to join in on the fight. Although even with the three of them attacking together it still didn't seem to make a difference.

Vegito was merely moving his body from side to side, not even trying that hard to dodge. After a while he disappeared from the brawl, reappearing several feet behind all of them. The fused warrior cupped his hands together. "Sorry I can't play a little longer, but I think it's time we finish this up." A blue ball of energy formed within his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He fired the beam and it was headed straight for the trio.

Android 17 was lucky enough to get out of the way, the others not so much. "You missed me." The android said as he charged his opponent. 17 landed several punches to the Saiyan's face, and a couple of kicks too. The only problem was that his enemy wasn't trying to avoid those hits, and it was quickly becoming apparent that the android couldn't hurt him. 17 kneed him in the jaw and then flew back and fired a blast at the same time. When the smoke cleared Vegito was still there. "Damn you!"

"Let's see if you can dodge this one." He cupped his hands together once again. "KAMEHAME..." As the energy within his hands charged up Vegito vanished. His foe searched around for him but didn't see him. Seconds later the Saiyan reappeared right in front of 17, catching the android off guard. "HA!" Vegito fired the beam at point blank range and it swallowed 17 whole, killing him instantly.

The potara fused warrior then took off to the north west.

* * *

The next location Vegito visited had surprised him. He had expected to be heading towards a town or a city, not a forest. The Saiyan flew overhead and surveyed the area for the energy he was sensing. Another surprise happened as he was now looking at some sort of strange temple. Upon further inspection he noticed a pegasus being chased by a bunch of other creatures.

"Give me back those diamonds Daring Do!" A dog like creature yelled.

The pegasus named Daring Do turned around and smirked. "Sorry Ahuizotl but you know what they say, diamonds are a mares best friend." She said, making Ahuizotl yell with rage. It looked as though she was going to get away but something cut off her path. She looked up at the strange creature that was towering over her. The other creatures stopped to look at it as well.

From up above the Saiyan gasped. _'What's he doing here?' _

* * *

Well there you have it, an action packed chapter with a cliff hanger, yep it's DBZ alright. I had fun writing this chapter but it was also a little tough. This chapter was all over the place but that was the point. Also, I know I didn't include every villain and every location but I covered all the important stuff. I also tried to make the fights as long as they could be, but considering how powerful Vegito is the fights weren't going to last that long. So who is the strange creature? Wait and find out, and feel free to guess. R and R!

FutureShock


	17. Hero vs Demon

Chapter Seventeen: Hero vs. Demon

To say that Babidi was furious would be a huge understatement, he was practically seething with rage. All of the new henchmen he sent down to fight the Saiyan had failed horribly. He was nice enough to give them a power boost and they go and fail him! If it wasn't for Cell calming him down he would've probably smashed his crystal ball into millions of pieces. "They're all idiots!" The wizard yelled.

"Don't worry master, his next opponent should give him some trouble." Cell stated, keeping a cool head despite his master's plan failing.

"Are you sure, because that's what I thought about the others and look how that turned out."

Cell smirked. "I know master, but this next guy is not only powerful he's also crazy. If worse comes to worse he will probably just blow the entire planet up with Vegito still on it."

As much as Babidi wanted to kill the fused Saiyan with his own hands he would rather him die than live. "At this point I don't care, I just want him to suffer!" He said while laughing wickedly.

"He will master, he will." Cell then glanced over to his master. "Oh and may I ask why you put that pony under your spell? It's not like she can do anything against Vegito"

"I merely did it to have some fun. There's nothing like the joy of messing with others and bringing chaos." The evil wizard once again burst into laughter.

* * *

Daring Do took a few steps back, unsure of what she should do. She had never seen anything like that before in her travels, and by the looks of her pursuers neither had they. The creature was tall with long dark hair, it wore white pants and golden boots. An evil smile was plastered on its face as green magic charged up in its... paw, she wanted to say. "Uh... hello?"

"Tell me where he is, NOW!" It demanded, causing the adventurous pegasus to gulp.

"Who?"

Fed up with the pony already the strange creature jumped into the air and launched the magical ball at her.

Daring Do closed her eyes and awaited her fate... but nothing happened. There was no explosion or anything like that. Well there was, but it was really far away. She slowly opened one eye to see yet another strange creature, this one wore all blue.

"Hey you need to get out of here right now!"

"...Right." She flapped her wings and headed off away from the area, all the while thanking Celestia that she didn't just die.

Ahuizotl grit his teeth that his enemy escaped, he then glanced as the two strange creatures stared each other down. Not wanting to get involved or risk death he and his men retreated back to their temple.

"I've been wondering when you'd show up Broly."

Broly didn't say a word, instead he just powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Since he wasn't wearing the restraining device his father had put on him his hair was gold instead of blue. "I'm going to finish what I started all those years ago, and don't think this fusion of yours will help you. It just means I get to be rid of two pieces of Saiyan trash at once."

Vegito dropped down into his stance as his opponent dashed towards him, laughing as he did so. The fused warrior stood there as his foe punched him across the face. He smirked upon seeing how angry the evil Saiyan was. His grin widened as he leaned back and brought his legs together, he then kicked the legendary Saiyan in the gut. His kick sent the monster soaring upwards but before too long he appeared above him. He cupped his hands together and slammed them down on his opponent's back.

The impact sent the evil Saiyan plummeting straight into the ground, and the impact shook the entire forest around them. Broly stood up from the crater and became even angrier, but before he could react his enemy was right in front of him. Seconds later a white glove punched the legendary warrior in the face, and his gut received a painful knee. While Broly was hunched over his opponent grabbed his arm and started spinning him around, and after a few rotations his foe let go. Flying at high speeds the evil Saiyan crashed through several trees. He eventually was able to stop himself from continuing his flight.

Now seething with rage his aura spiked upwards, which was further increased by his mighty roaring. His power level started rising at an incredible rate. The area around them began to shake and mighty winds began to blow, threatening to knock over the surrounding trees. The sky darkened and bolts of lightning struck the ground. His aura became so intense that it started changing the sky around them. After a powerful shout Broly a huge wave of energy burst from his body, almost as if he had just broken out of his skin. When the smoke cleared Broly was standing in a very deep crater, having once again transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Meanwhile Vegito was grinning to himself, he could tell Broly was much stronger than the others. Perhaps now he would have a decent fight. "So I see you've gotten stronger."

"Now is your time to die!" With a huge burst of speed the Legendary Super Saiyan charged at his opponent.

This new found speed caught the fused warrior off guard and he was unable to block the punch that hit him in the face. Vegito flew backwards but was able to make a quick recovery. He looked up and saw his opponent coming towards him, so he jumped into the air and delivered a powerful kick as soon as his foe was in front of him. His kick sent the monster flying back and crashing into several trees. Before the evil Saiyan could react Vegito appeared behind him and kicked him square in the back.

* * *

"Wow that other Saiyan must be powerful." Twilight stated, much to the confusion on the two princesses.

"How did you know he was a Saiyan?" Princess Celestia asked.

Right before the purple unicorn could answer Pinkie cut her off. "Because his hair is all pointy and gold!" Her answer didn't help clear up their confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand either, Vegito told me a Saiyan's hair doesn't change from birth." Rarity stated.

"It's because he transformed into a Super Saiyan." Twilight told her. "He transformed when Trixie came to Ponyville."

"Yeah and he said it makes him way more powerful... and awesome!" Rainbow added, still obsessing over how cool it is that he can transform just like that. She was still waiting for when he would reveal his two other forms.

Luna put a hoof on her chin. "So if this guy transformed into a Super Saiyan then why hasn't Vegito transformed yet?"

They didn't really have an answer but when they looked back at the fight they understood. Vegito was matching his opponent's attacks blow for blow, and it didn't seem like he was trying as hard as his opponent was. Their colliding hits caused shockwaves to ripple through the air.

"It appears that even without becoming a Super Saiyan Vegito is still strong enough to fight this ruffian." Rarity observed.

The eight ponies could only gasp in awe; their friend was more powerful than they thought. "He's amazing." Fluttershy said softly and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Indeed he is, pardon me a moment." The princess of the sun walked away leaving the others confused, but they merely shrugged it off and diverted their attention back to the fight.

"GO VEGITO!" The party pony shouted in excitement.

* * *

The fused warrior's head was grabbed by his opponent and then headbutted, causing both Saiyans to feel pain. Although Broly wasn't as strong as him he did have a lot of endurance, and his power didn't seem to have a drop off point. Vegito rubbed his hurting head and then grinned as he flew towards his foe and landed several quick jabs to his gut. That was followed up by an uppercut and then a kick to the side of his head. The fused Saiyan vanished and appeared behind his foe.

The legendary Saiyan turned around right as his opponent reappeared. He then fired a point blank energy blast. His enemy knocked it away but that left him slightly open, which allowed Broly to knee him in the stomach. While he was bent over Broly smacked his fist down onto his foe's back. Once his opponent crashed into the ground he unleashed a barrage of energy blasts down at him. Almost every blast made contact with the exception of a few hitting the earth next to him instead. A thick cloud of smoke was the result, followed by a menacing laugh from the evil Saiyan.

He stared down at the ground as the smoke started to dissipate, wanting to make sure the Saiyan was dead before doing anything. Nothing. There was nothing down there except for a couple of craters, and Vegito certainly wasn't any of them. Broly grit his teeth as he charged up an Eraser Cannon and fired it at one of the craters, making it even bigger than before. Despite creating a bigger hole the Saiyan still wasn't down there. "Come on out coward or else I'll blast this planet into oblivion!" Another blast formed within his right hand, nearly double the size of the last one.

"Fine." Before his opponent could do anything a fist struck his gut. The sphere of energy disappeared and the evil warrior was now hunched over in pain. His scar from when he was a kid was still present on his body, and Vegito remembered exactly where it was. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hit your scar?"

"Y-you're d-dead!" Broly punched the fused warrior right in the jaw but to his horror it had no effect. He kept on trying to hit his foe but he kept avoiding his blows, and the more he missed the angrier he became. _'I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan so why can't I hit him?!' _Fed up with this he began powering up even further, now intent on using all of his power on his enemy. A cry of pure rage and hatred escaped his mouth, and the entire area around them began shaking from the pure amount of power.

Speaking of the fused warrior he was just floating there with his arms crossed. "That's it, show me all of your power."

A devilish smirk came onto the evil Saiyan's face. In the blink of an eye he dashed towards his opponent, and the punch he delivered actually did a little bit of damage. Broly went to pursue and gave his foe a clothesline, he then disappeared and appeared behind the fused warrior. He punched him in the back of the head and then fired an energy blast. It hit the Saiyan but didn't do any damage, what did do some damage however was the kick to the chest. Broly then unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks on his opponent, putting all of his strength into each attack. After about a minute the legendary Saiyan grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. He then put his hands together and unleashed a huge energy sphere.

Once again Broly smirked, this time he was sure of his victory.

"Hey I'm over here."

Broly turned around and saw Vegito was right behind him, seemingly unscathed by his attacks. "How?!" He muttered in both confusion and anger.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I lowered my power level before the fight, it was the only way to keep it interesting." His smugness caused the legendary warrior to grit his teeth and clench his fists with rage. "I'm guessing this is how high your power can get, so I'm going to finish this once and for all!" Vegito's aura flared as he began powering up, and with it came sparks of electricity. The sheer amount of power being produced was enough to make both the ground and forests rumble, and the severe winds didn't help anything either.

Broly looked on in shock for a few moments before shaking his head. He then dashed forward and threw a punch, but right before it could make an impact his opponent caught it.

He started squeezing down which made the evil Saiyan howl in pain, having just shattered his foe's hand into what felt like millions of pieces. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, I couldn't hear you over the sounds of your bones breaking... or maybe it was crying." He taunted.

Before his foe could even blink he kicked him right in the gut, making him cough up some blood and nearly vomit. That was followed up by a right hook sending the monster flying backwards. Right after that the fused Saiyan was behind him, and with one mighty kick his foe's spine nearly snapped in half, a sensation one wasn't meant to experience in their life. Vegito vanished and reappeared right in front of the demonic Saiyan.

Broly grit his teeth as he threw several punches which failed to hit their target.

At the same time the potara fused warrior had a smirk on his face as he lazily dodged the attacks being thrown at him. After a while he brought his knee up to Broly's gut, stunning him and leaving him helpless to defend himself. He then drove his elbow onto the evil Saiyan's head, sending his foe straight into the earth below.

Now deep within a crater the Legendary Super Saiyan was struggling to get back to his feet. His whole body was aching after only receiving a few blows, and his power was actually decreasing. Just as he was about to stand up an energy sphere hit him in the back, stopping any plans of getting back onto his feet. He cocked his head upwards and noticed Vegito was still floating there, with a look of un-amusement on his face.

"What a shame, you're already badly damaged. I thought you would have put up more of a fight but I guess I was wrong. Oh well, I guess it's time to end this." Vegito cupped his hands together forming his signature attack. "KA-ME-HA-ME..." Before he finished charging it up the Saiyan teleported right in front of Broly. A look of shock came onto his foe's face as he was too damaged to do anything in protest. "HA!" The beam burst from his hands, shooting all the way across the horizon.

The evil Saiyan was swallowed whole, and his body was quickly being disintegrated. Screams of pain echoed throughout the area as he was ripped apart. "KAKAROT!" Seconds later and Broly was gone, sent back to hell where he belongs.

Vegito watched as the beam continued traveling across the sky before eventually dispersing._ 'Well I'm not sensing anyone else around, but with the barrier down they could come back.'_

_"Vegito can you hear me?"_ A voice was calling him and it was the older of the two Kais.

"Yes I can hear you."

_"Good now listen, we know what caused the barrier to be broken. There's a monster down in Other World and he's the one responsible."_ He explained.

The Saiyan couldn't help but grin. If there was a monster capable of breaking down a dimensional barrier, than surely they had to be powerful. His mind instantly brought up Majin Buu, and he was really hoping that this new opponent would be stronger. "Thanks for the heads up, I was actually about to go see King Yemma myself and ask him what's going on."

_"Yes that would be best since we only know so much. Oh and please try not to get carried away this time, returning the barrier between dimensions is very important."_

"Yeah yeah, I get it." He put two fingers on his forehead and began to concentrate. _'Why am I having such a hard time finding his life force?' _The fused Saiyan closed his eyes and was trying even harder to find it. After a few moments he was finally able to lock on to it. "There." In the blink of an eye he vanished.

He appeared moments later on some sort of giant floating jellybean, that's how he would describe it anyway. Glancing around revealed more of those weird floating orbs. He chuckled lightly because Pinkie Pie would love it here.

"Vegito is that you?"

He glanced upwards and saw the Check-In Station encased in the same orb, he also noticed King Yemma was still inside. That explained why he had a hard time sensing him. "What happened here King Yemma?"

"An accident has mutated one of our workers, he's the one who did this." Yemma explained.

"Don't worry about King Yemma, I'll take care of this." Vegito held out his palm and fired an energy blast, but to his surprise nothing happened. A second attempt didn't yield any results either.

"Vegito the monster that did this is down below, Pikkon is fighting him as we speak."

The Saiyan smirked, it had been a while since he's seen Pikkon... not since his fusion. Those tournaments would be a lot easier for him now, but he pushed those thoughts aside. There were more important matters at hand. "Alright looks like I'm off." He said as he flew down into the depths of hell.

"Good luck Vegito." Yemma yelled, hoping that the fused warrior would be able to set things right.

* * *

Anger and pure rage spilled out of the tiny wizard, once again his minion had lost. He had heard Broly was one of the strongest, toughest and most dangerous men in history. Surely he would have been able to defeat Vegito... but no. At first it seemed like the evil Saiyan would have won, but that just wasn't the case, and after a while it was over. Perhaps he underestimated his opponent, or maybe he overestimated his henchmen. It could have been either but Babidi was leaning more towards the second option.

Cell, although keeping a calm facade, was also getting angry. The fused Saiyan had been toying with each of his challengers, not even showing signs of caring or trying. Now the android was one to mess around with his foes, but this was getting ridiculous. Without even realizing it his aura flared, complete with sparks shooting out of his body. "Don't worry master, I will bring you the Saiyan's head myself."

"Cell are you sure?" He didn't want to doubt his new right hand man, but given the circumstance he wanted to be one hundred percent sure.

"Yes I'm sure, I have the power to defeat the Saiyan myself." Cell wasn't entirely sure if he could do it. Vegito's power level was definitely higher than anything the android had personally seen. Yet that wasn't going to stop him, he had some Saiyan in him and that little bit yearned for a good challenge, and Vegito was just that. "Besides with Janemba and I working together I'm confident that we will kill him once and for all."

Babidi wasn't about to question his right hand, especially since he wasn't a fighter. "Alright, but can you promise to make his death as gruesome as possible?"

"It will be a pleasure." The bio-mechanical android put two fingers on his forehead and then he vanished.

* * *

Everypony was astonished by what they saw next, it wasn't the Saiyan that amazed them but the location he was in. The sky was a mix of orange and red, and floating throughout the place were... "Giant floating jellybeans!" Pinkie exclaimed with obvious excitement in her voice. "Look at all those jellybeans!" Her mouth was practically watering at the sight.

"This must be the Other World." Twilight observed.

"Who was that big red guy?" Rainbow asked. They had only caught a glimpse of him but he seemed to know their friend.

Nopony had an answer, but the purple maned unicorn had a guess. "Perhaps he is the one who decides who goes where, sort of like an organizer or a guard."

"He did mention some guy named King Yemma, and ah'm guessin' that was him."

It made sense so the others didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

Not a moment later Princess Celestia re-entered the room. "Sorry about that everypony." She apologized.

"Where did you go?" Her student questioned.

Everypony else was also wondering the same thing.

"Oh I was just making some 'preparations' for Vegito's return."

They didn't know what she meant by that but decided to not question it. Nopony dared to question their princesses, even on something so trivial as that.

They continued to watch as Vegito arrived at his destination, everything looked the same except the ground was a light shade of purple and there were spikes jutting out of it. "That place looks scary." Fluttershy commented in a low voice.

"Well I personally wouldn't say scary, I would describe it as hideous." The purple maned unicorn added, focusing in on a small detail rather than the bigger picture that was going on.

"What do ya think he's doin' down there?" Applejack wondered while putting a hoof to her chin.

"I think whoever or whatever is responsible for all of this is down there." Luna stated with confidence.

The more they thought about it the more it made sense, but they needed to be sure. Their questions were answered when the ball revealed a giant yellow monster, almost childlike in appearance. Upon looking at the monster the ponies gasped, they had never seen anything like that before. Pinkie then smiled brightly. "Hehe, that thing looks funny."

"More like creepy." Rarity commented.

Fluttershy agreed with Rarity, she didn't like the look of that monster at all.

* * *

Pikkon took a few steps back, this demon was tougher than he gave it credit for. At first glance one wouldn't expect Janemba to be a challenge, but once in a fight he soon learned how tough the monster could be. The main problem was that Janemba didn't appear to have a strategy... if he did then the green skinned warrior couldn't figure it out. Every attack Janemba used appeared to come out of nowhere, almost like he was just making it up as he went.

He appreciated the challenge but this was starting to get a little annoying, it also didn't help that the monster was constantly laughing. _'That's right, keep on laughing.' _The deceased fighter sneered. Right as he was about to attack again he sensed someone behind him.

"Need a little help?"

He turned around and was surprised by who he saw. It was a man who kind of resembled Goku but looked different, and also wore his clothes in reverse colors. _'This is weird, why am I sensing Goku's energy, this clearly isn't him... plus Goku never had this kind of power before, even as a Super Saiyan.' _

"Pikkon it's me Goku... kind of."

"Goku... but how? You look different."

"It's a long story, but do you remember Vegeta, the other Saiyan I told you about?"

Pikkon nodded. He did recall hearing about Goku's rival/frenemy.

"To make a long story short he and I permanently fused in order to defeat a powerful monster, I am the result of their fusion. My name is Vegito."

Hearing that made the green skinned man gasp. He had heard of the concept of fusion before but never actually saw it for himself. From what he heard it made the two people who did fuse more powerful, but he never imagined how powerful fusion could be. If he was correct Vegito had way more power than Goku did at his maximum, and he wasn't even a Super Saiyan. "Incredible." He muttered.

As much as he wanted to catch up with his deceased friend the Saiyan was here for business. "So where's this monster that's responsible for all of this?"

"Over there." Pikkon gestured to his right. "His name's Janemba, at least, that's what he says."

"Janemba Janemba Janemba!" The yellow demon chanted while clapping his hands.

One look at the monster was all Vegito needed to see. "Well he doesn't look that tough and his power level isn't anything special, so why haven't you beaten him yet?" He asked a little too smugly.

Had he not faced Janemba for himself he would have been insulted, but he was about to show his friend what exactly they were dealing with. "I'll show you." With a burst of speed Pikkon flew from his spot and headed straight for the demon.

Janemba laughed as he punched forward, causing his fist to enter a portal. Another portal opened up right in front of the deceased fighter and a giant yellow fist smacked his body, sending him flying backwards.

Vegito took note of that as he headed over to where his friend had crashed. He extended his hand to help Pikkon to his feet. "I see what you mean, this creature has dimensional powers. He can control the world around him and use that for his attacks."

Pikkon was surprised by that. It appeared that the Saiyan was already familiar with this sort of monster. "Yeah every time I try to attack he just comes up with a new way to defend himself, and his fighting style is very... bizarre."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." The Saiyan said with determination.

"But first you'll have to deal with me."

The two warriors looked behind them and saw Cell standing there, with an evil grin plastered on his face. "I was wondering when you'd show up, I was starting to think you were hiding from me."

Cell grit his teeth but then smirked. "You fool I wasn't hiding I was merely biding my time, I knew you would come here. And once you got here I could finally crush you once and for all!"

"So you still think you have a chance, even though everyone else failed. Fine then, let's see what you've got."

The fused warrior moved faster than either one of them could see, and within a few seconds his fist had made contact with the android's gut. His opponent was hunched over in excruciating pain; after only one punch he was feeling pretty damaged. Before his foe could make a move Vegito gave him an uppercut, sending him flying high into the air. He then vanished and appeared above his foe, and with one mighty kick Cell was sent crashing into the ground.

Finding it hard to move the bio-mechanical android used all of his power to get back to his feet. Once he did so the Saiyan was right in front of him, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Cell looked at the warrior with a mix of fear and anger. He was sure that his power was enough to stop his master's enemy, yet after only a few hits he was feeling weak and tired. It was not going at all how he expected.

"What now Cell, you obviously can't beat me, especially considering your injuries." He chastised much to the anger of his foe.

"Don't think this fight is over, I can still..." His sentence was interrupted by a huge beam of energy swallowing everything but his head, causing the android to scream in pain. Moments later his head fell on the ground and rolled slightly.

Pikkon only looked on shocked, unable to comment. Vegito had beaten the bug like monster like it was nothing. Sure he had done the same thing years ago but he sensed that Cell had gotten stronger since then, and it looked like his friend was barely trying.

"Hey he'll probably regenerate his body and once that happens he'll be stronger, so can you keep him busy while I deal with Janemba?"

"Yeah I can do that." He smirked, this was his chance to truly test out his training. Cell would be a more worthy opponent than the giant blob that was Janemba.

"Thanks." Without saying anything else the fused warrior flew over to the giant yellow monster, who seemed to be too lost in his own world to notice the fight that just took place. Vegito just shook his head in disappointment, this was probably going to be one of his easiest fights today. "So should I end this quick, or do you want me to take my time?"

"Janemba!" Was his answer, except it didn't really answer the question.

"Not much of a talker huh? Oh well, maybe you can at least try and give me a good fight." There was no reply this time. Vegito disappeared, moving himself to behind his foe. He reeled his fist back and punched the demon as hard as could in the back of the head.

Janemba rolled forward much to his opponent's amusement, but after a few rotations he started going in reverse.

Vegito was caught off guard by this and he was smacked by the monster's body as a result. He was sent through a nearby rock formation but was quick to charge his opponent once more. He flew around to the front of the monster and delivered a mighty punch to his face, knocking the monster onto his back. The fused warrior grinned as he charged up an energy sphere. In response his opponent only waved his arm, almost as if it was trying to attack but couldn't reach. A chuckle escaped the warriors mouth but as he glanced up slightly he gasped. That arm wave had sent several of those floating orbs towards the Saiyan, who had little time to react as he was bombarded with dozens of harder than rock objects.

As the jellybeans hit their target Janemba sat up and waved his arm once again. Now the orbs were falling down and proceeded to crush his opponent underneath them. Janemba clapped his hands together and laughed happily.

The newly formed mountain of jellybeans didn't move, it appeared as though the Saiyan was crushed underneath. Moments later the pile started to shake a little bit, and then suddenly all of those orbs were blown away. Vegito then ascended into the air and smirked; it was a nice idea but ultimately failed.

Once more the happy demon chuckled as he held his hand above some of the nearby rubble from all of his tumbling and falling. With the use of his powers he turned the debris into a bunch of tiny Janemba's.

The Saiyan stared blankly at his foe, having not expected that at all. Pikkon was right his attacks thus far had been very bizarre. Buu certainly had unusual attacks... but nothing really like this.

As the mini monsters made their way towards him the potara fused warrior held out his hands, tiny orbs of energy forming on each finger including his thumbs. "Banshee Blast!" He shouted as he launched the energy orbs at the tiny demons, each one exploding on contact with their target. Although they weren't ghosts he rather liked the name for the attack and decided to keep it.

One by one the little Janembas were destroyed, making the original mad. His face puffed up as the six holes on his body began to glow.

Vegito raised an eyebrow but then readied himself, this was probably yet another strange attack. His opponent fired off several orbs from his chest, almost as if those holes were cannons. The Saiyan flew around the area avoiding those spheres, it was child's play really. As the warrior rotated around his enemy he became dizzier and dizzier, to the point where his blasts stopped firing and his eyeballs spun in circles.

When his sight returned he noticed the warrior charging an energy attack in his palm. Janemba smiled as he held out his own palm.

"Big Bang Attack!" He fired the attack at the monster. Just then Vegito appeared within his foe's palm and fired the same attack. The Saiyan gasped as his own attack struck him, creating a huge explosion of energy. "Was that... me who hit me?" Before he could react the demon punched to his right, having his fist travel through a portal which appeared right next to the potara fused warrior. He blocked it with his arm as the yellow skinned demon repeated this process with his other limbs. One by one Vegito blocked the attacks being thrown from a distance, but a fist coming from above smacked him straight onto the ground.

Janemba followed that up by shooting a beam out of his mouth, blowing up the area where his foe had been. He stared on wide eyed as he waited for the warrior to return to the fight, but nothing was happening.

While his opponent was distracted Vegito flew up and punched the monster on the top of his head, making his whole body shake. He then let loose a flurry of punches, each one making the demon collapse in on himself. His opponent howled in pain as the Saiyan landed several feet away from him. "That was almost too easy."

The fight wasn't over yet though. Janemba's body seemed to liquefy as the yellow turned into a blood red. His giant body shrunk down to the size of a normal human. He had transformed into a true demon. He now had a tail, red skin with purple parts on his lower body, upper body and head, which now had horns upon it. His wrists and thighs were now white, and his face was now much more demonic. The best part was that his power level was a lot higher than before, he would probably be able to beat Super Buu, even after absorbing his friends and family.

* * *

"That thing looks a lot more evil now." Rainbow commented, not liking that creepy smile.

Everypony else couldn't deny that fact, this creature easily topped their 'scary monster' list. Fluttershy nearly fainted at the sight of him.

"Do you girls think this will be a problem?" Twilight asked.

"Are you kiddin' me Twi, ah don't see how that guy changing from big ta small is a problem." The orange pony said.

"Yeah Vegito beat everypony so far, there's no way that scary monster will get the best of him. Even with his dimensional powers he can't beat Vegito!" Pinkie proclaimed.

Despite some ponies being confused by her statement they nodded their heads in agreement.

"I must admit that this creature's attacks certainly are unique." The princess of the sun said.

Luna just chuckled lightly. "To think that we thought we had a chance to beat Vegito when we were Nightmare Moon. Truly Vegito is a powerful being indeed." That thought had been on her mind for quite some time, but she was just now sharing it with others.

The other ponies nodded in agreement; Vegito was the most powerful being they had ever met. Before his arrival Princess Celestia held that title, but not even she could hold a candle to the Saiyan. Rarity then put a hoof to her chin. "That may be true but he certainly doesn't know anything about fashion." Out of the corner of her eye she could see her friends glaring at her. "What?"

After a few moments they diverted their attention back to the orb, the fight was just about to start and they didn't want to miss it.

* * *

The newly transformed Janemba and Vegito had been staring each other down for a few moments, each one sporting a look of determination. Without warning Janemba rocketed from his position and threw a punch, but his foe had put his arms up in defense and was able to block it. The attack didn't do any damage and only served to send out shockwaves.

Vegito dropped his guard and countered with a fist to the demon's gut. He then grabbed his tail and started swinging the monster around, letting go after several rotations. Yellow energy began forming in the Saiyan's hand but before he could release it his foe started dematerializing, much to the fused warrior's confusion. Although he didn't see where his enemy went he could sense where the monster was going. Vegito turned around and elbowed the space behind him, right as the demon materialized.

The demon cried out in pain as the elbow smacked against his face. That was followed up with a blast to his chest, creating a hole in his body. Janemba grit his teeth as his body regenerated itself. Once his body healed he opened his mouth and fired a blast of his own, engulfing the potara fused warrior. Janemba smirked devilishly at his supposed victory, and when the smoke revealed that his opponent wasn't there he burst into laughter. What he didn't realize was his opponent was floating above him. A strange sound quickly made it's way to Janemba's ears, and it was getting louder by the second. He turned around and saw a ball of energy heading right for him, he had little time to react as the sphere collided with his face. This left the demon without his head, leaving him with just a body.

Vegito wasted no time in attacking, he flew forward kicked the headless body away. He then teleported behind his foe and brought his leg down onto the back of his foe. The monster crashed into the ground as the fused Saiyan shot a barrage of energy spheres at him. The area beneath him was covered in a thick cloud of smoke, and although he couldn't see he could tell that attack wasn't enough to finish off his opponent. Janemba's life force was still present, and it was on the move. He quickly turned around and knocked the purple energy ball heading his way. He noticed the monster wasn't intent on staying in that spot and had once again broken his body down.

Janemba appeared in front of his foe, catching him off guard. Yet another energy sphere forming within his hand, and once ready he tossed it at his opponent. It made contact but didn't do that much damage, so the demon spun around and slapped his foe with his tail. He followed that up by punching the fused warrior in the gut, and then kicking him in the face. His opponent was sent backwards but quickly recovered. The two then charged each other once more.

While their fight was going on another was taking place. Cell had regenerated his body like Vegito said and was in a fierce fight with Pikkon. The deceased warrior was giving it his all and was so far holding his own. The battle was tough but Pikkon wasn't going to give up easily. He had been training for years on end, and he certainly wasn't going to lose to some bug freak.

The android had to admit that his opponent was indeed skilled, and certainly had a lot of tenacity, but it wasn't going to be enough. Thanks to his Saiyan DNA Cell had come back even stronger, which meant he didn't have to use all of his power to hold off Pikkon. Not that he needed to before hand, but now that fact was even more clear.

Pikkon unleashed a flurry of punches upon his foe, yet none of them were actually hitting anything. He kicked diagonally but the android disappeared. Pikkon searched around but didn't find where Cell had gone, he got his answer when a fist hit him in the face. The blow sent the green skinned warrior flying backwards and crashing into a rock formation, and he was then assaulted with a barrage of ki blasts. Deep inside the rubble he was helpless to defend himself, and was thus hit by every single blast.

Cell smirked as he could tell that his attacks had taken his current opponent, he then turned his attention towards his main target. "Let's see how that worthless Saiyan deals with me now." The android smirked as he flew over towards the battle.

Vegito sent Janemba flying with a kick to the side of his head, but before he could pursue an energy blast struck him from behind. He turned around and saw Cell floating there with his arms crossed. "I didn't think you would have beaten Pikkon so easily, maybe I underestimated you."

"Now do you see the power of perfection?" Cell questioned in a mocking tone.

"Don't think you can beat me just because of that zenkai boost, I'm still far superior than you in every way." He mocked.

In response the android chuckled, confusing his opponent. "Well then perhaps I should kick things up a notch." He received a confused look, making him grin. "Kaio-ken!" He shouted as a red aura erupted from his body, and soon enough he was glowing red.

The fused warrior looked on in both confusion and shock. He had no idea Cell knew that technique. Thinking about it harder he realized it shouldn't have been a surprise, seeing as how the android had Goku's cells in him.

With new found speed the android rocketed towards his enemy, and was able to land a few quick blows to the Saiyan's chest. Despite the boost of his Kaio-ken it wasn't enough to hurt the warrior.

Vegito grinned as he kneed the android in the jaw and then kicked him in the face, sending the bio-mechanical creature flying backwards. Just then he was hit from behind by the demon. The Saiyan quickly spun around and smacked the demon with the back of his hand.

Janemba slid across the ground and then grinned as he noticed a small spiked club on the ground. He picked it up and it turned into a sword, he then charged at his opponent.

The fused warrior saw this coming and was ready to defend. He held out his forearm and started channeling his ki into it. Moments later it began glowing blue, meaning that the Saiyan had just turned his forearm into a blade. With his blade he dashed towards the demon. Both blades clashed, and the two fighters struggled to push the other one back.

As they struggled Cell had returned and grinned at his opportunity. "Let's see how he deals with this. Kaio-ken times ten!" His aura flared as he dashed towards his distracted enemy.

Vegito glanced behind him and saw his other opponent getting ready for a sneak attack. He barely had enough time to get out of the way. His bio-mechanical opponent only managed to hit the air. From far away the potara fused warrior could see his foes getting angry. Meanwhile he was thinking of what his plan was going to be. He needed to take out Janemba but it was going to be slightly harder thanks to Cell and his Kaio-ken.

The two then spotted their target, who appeared to be distracted, and went to pursue. They both smiled evilly as the red skinned demon raised his sword and swung it downwards.

Luckily Vegito still had his sword arm activated, but he was just barely able to block the blade. He retaliated by raising his free hand and ramming it into his enemy's gut, and followed that up by with a leg sweep. Before he could finish the combo he was kicked him in side of the head, courtesy of Cell and his Kaio-ken. The Saiyan used his energy to stop himself from crashing into a bunch of spikes, which would have not been pleasant. He then fired a beam at the duo of enemies.

Janemba used his powers to create a portal in front of them protecting them from the beam, and he made the exit portal appear right behind their opponent. He watched as his enemy quickly leapt into the air and avoided the beam. The demon took advantage of his diversion and slashed his sword downwards sending a wave of energy outwards. It cut his opponent across his unprotected arm, and blood started dripping down his arm.

He didn't spend too much time worrying about that cut despite the blood spurting out of it. He glanced behind and noticed the slash had actually cut the ground beneath him. It even managed to cut one of the jellybeans in half. _'I'd better be careful, those slashes could really do so damage if he continues to hit me.' _His main target now was that sword, so he let his aura flare as he flew towards the demon.

The red monster charged towards his enemy and was ready to slice him into tiny pieces, but once his sword made contact with his enemy's arm it shattered. Janemba looked on wide eyed as the rest of his sword crumpled, but before he could react he received a brutal axe-handle strike to the top of his head. He was now on a collision course with the ground.

Cell was now flying towards his distracted opponent. He knew his foe could sense him, and thus had his guard up. A big grin came onto the android's face as he stopped right in front of the Saiyan. "Kaio-ken times ten!" His aura became crimson once more and the perfect being vanished. He had the element of surprise on his side, and he was able to catch his opponent off guard. The android planted his boot into the Saiyan's spine before moving in front of him. Cell landed a fist to his foe's face and then rammed his elbow into the nose. The android fazed out and appeared behind his opponent, delivering another mighty kick to his back.

Despite the increase in power Cell was starting to feel a little worn down, he knew fully well the strain Kaio-ken had on the body. But the exhaustion was worth it if it would help him defeat his master's enemy. He held out his palms and unleashed a volley of energy blasts, covering the landscape in thick clouds of smoke.

By this time Janemba had gotten back up and proceeded to follow his ally's example by opening up a slim portal, the rift sent out several sharp shards of energy which would most likely be able to pierce even the strongest metal in the universe. Both villains smirked and laughed manically. There was no way anyone could survive that.

However when the smoke dissipated the Saiyan was still there. When he landed on the ground the Saiyan noticed the volley about to hit him so he put up a barrier to shield himself. It had worked for the most part until Janemba sent out those shards, some of which actually managed to pierce his shield. He now had several more cuts on his body.

"He's more resilient than I thought." Cell noted as both he and his ally landed on the ground. They were now on each side of the Saiyan. Each of them sported wicked grins as they slowly walked towards their surrounded enemy.

Vegito darted his eyes left and right, trying to keep an eye on each of his foes. He was wondering who would attack him first, and soon enough he would get his answer. He watched Janemba start to fade away giving the fused warrior his cue to attack Cell. His opponent was already a couple steps ahead, he was rocketing towards him with his Kaio-ken times ten active. Shockwaves rippled throughout the area as the two warriors matched blows.

* * *

On the Grand Kai's planet the four Kais were all gathered around a crystal ball, watching Vegito fight off both Janemba and Cell. Another tournament was going to be taking place in a few days and each Kai was there with their fighters, giving them words of encouragement... or harsh reminders of what will happen if they lose. The training stopped when the landscape began to change and those giant orbs appeared out of nowhere. So they sent Pikkon to King Yemma to investigate.

"Who is that man, he sort of looks like that Goku fellow?" South Kai asked.

King Kai grinned. "That's Vegito." He stated, making his fellow Kais turn towards him in confusion. "He's the result of two powerful Saiyans from the north galaxy fusing together, one of them being Goku." He stated with pride.

"Fusion huh?" East Kai questioned. Each of them had heard of the concept of fusion before, but never really saw it for themselves.

"Yep, and now he's one of the most powerful beings in the universe!" He boasted which made almost every Kai gasp.

"He doesn't seem that powerful to me, I'm sure my Pikkon could beat him." West Kai stated, much to the chagrin of King Kai.

Before the two could get into an argument the Grand Kai spoke up. "North Kai is right, that boy is more powerful than anyone we've seen at this tournament. I personally have never seen such power before." Grand Kai explained.

West Kai grumbled as King Kai smiled brightly.

* * *

"Kaioken times twenty!" Cell shouted as his power increased even further than before. He blocked one of the Saiyan's blows and parried with one of his own, hitting him in the side of the head with his fist. That was followed up with a fierce kick to the gut, forcing the Saiyan to nearly hit the ground.

As Vegito recovered a hand wrapped snatched his throat.

Janemba was below him and stretched his arm in order to reach his foe. Using his arm he smashed the Saiyan through several of those jellybeans and then threw him into a mountain full of spiked balls.

Both Cell and Janemba flew over to that mountain, but instead of waiting for their foe to return to the battle they decided to flush him out. With their palms open they unleashed a barrage of energy blasts. Not caring for accuracy they shot all over the place, lighting the whole area up. After continuing to fire for several moments they stopped, now intent on waiting to see if those blasts were enough to finish the job. Nothing was happening. The spiked ball mountain hadn't shown any signs of someone moving around inside, perhaps the Saiyan was pierced by those sharp spikes.

Just when his foes thought it was over the mountain started to shake, and then a huge golden light shot out of where Vegito had landed. Every single spiked ball was destroyed and then the fused warrior ascended into the air, his gi was slightly torn and he had even more cuts and blood on his body. "I'm surprised that the two of you were able to give me so much trouble, I never thought anyone could stand up to my power." Sparks started shooting out of his body as his two foes got ready for another round. "But I'm afraid this fight is over, because I've been holding back the entire time. Now then, let me show you a glimpse of my real power."

He clenched his fists as his aura spiked upwards, once more sparks shot out of his body. This was followed by a deafening scream, making his opponents have to cover their ears. Raw power was coursing through the Saiyan as his hair slowly started to flicker gold, and his eyes flashing teal. High intensity winds blew out in all directions as the very foundations of HFIL began to shake. His opponents began to tremble at the sheer amount of power being produced. With one last yell a blinding flash of golden light encompassed the surrounding area.

As the villains regained their sight they looked on in horror. They saw Vegito standing there, but he wasn't the same as before. His hair had become golden, his eyes teal, and an intense aura engulfed his body. Worst of all his power had increased by a huge amount, more so than either had expected..

Super Vegito smirked. "I can tell your both scared, and you should be. Neither one of you can stand up to me now, but don't worry, I'll end this quickly."

Cell grit his teeth and clenched both fists tightly. "No I won't lose! Kaio-ken times thirty!" He flew straight at the Super Saiyan and punched him full force in the face, to his horror it had no affect. Cell threw punch after punch but none of them caused any damage.

Vegito simply stood still, letting the pitiful attacks hit him. There was no need to block or dodge. A few moments later Super Vegito held out his palm and unleashed a wave of energy onto his opponent. It swallowed the bio-mechanical android whole and destroyed him on the spot. He turned towards Janemba and grinned. "I know who you really are Janemba, you're not the monster you are now... and I'm going to free you." He held his right hand up and opened his palm. Seconds later a swirling orb of rainbow colored energy formed within it.

Meanwhile Janemba's aura flared, with his power increasing with every passing second. Despite how easily his partner had been defeated he wasn't going to give up. There was no way he was going to lose.

"This is my new move, which is inspired by my new friends. I call it the Harmony Sphere. Heads up!" He then closed his hand and threw at the demon.

It him him but didn't seem to do anything, so Janemba lunged forward and punched the Saiyan in the face. Unfortunately his blow did no damage, and his foe certainly didn't seem fazed. Just then the Harmony Sphere burst through his body, creating a hole in the back of his body. The rest of his body then felt like it was being torn apart, as if by some unseen force.

After a few moments the demon turned back into the teenage worker, who had no clue what just happened. He looked up and saw an angry looking stranger staring down at him, making him quickly run away.

The Super Saiyan just chuckled as he reverted back into his normal state. It was finally over, Janemba was gone and everything was back to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief that his former foes would be once again stuck down in hell.

With the battle over Vegito flew over to where Pikkon was and noticed him just now getting to his feet. The Saiyan smirked as he helped his friend up.

"So... it's over?" He asked.

"Yep, Janemba is dead and Other World is back to the way it was." The Saiyan told him. "Well I should be heading home, it was great to see you again Pikkon."

"Likewise, although technically this is the first time I've seen you. I guess I'll have to tell the others that Goku is gone forever." Pikkon had become great friends with Goku and thought he was a great man and hero, so part of him was sad that he would never see him again. The other fighters at the tournament also had taken a liking to Goku so it wasn't going to be any easier for them either.

"He's not physically here but he is within me, so whenever I'm around he's around. Hey don't worry, the instant I die I'll come to Grand Kai's planet. And I will compete at the next tournament so you'd better be ready."

Pikkon smiled. "Don't worry, once I tell them how powerful you are I'm sure they will all train harder than before."

The Saiyan smiled as he put two fingers on his forehead, a moment later he disappeared.

"Goodbye old friend, until we meet again."

* * *

Babidi was both furious and upset, his plans had once again failed. To make matters worse he was still stuck down in hell and the only way out was gone. He was nothing but a failure just like his father.

* * *

King Yemma was overjoyed that everything was back to normal, even though he had to catch up on his work he was still happy.

* * *

Kabito Kai and Old Kai were also glad that this was over, and they were also glad that Vegito didn't get too carried away. "You see elder, Vegito knew what he was doing all along. Sure he may get a bit too cocky sometimes but he is still a very noble warrior."

"Hm, I must admit that he finished this much quicker than I would have thought. Perhaps those new friends of his have had some effect on him. But I still think we should wait a bit before discussing anything with him." The elder Kai said.

Kabito Kai merely nodded in response.

* * *

Moments earlier in the castle the ponies were all worried when the Saiyan wasn't showing up, they were all afraid that he had died. They didn't want to have those dark thoughts but it was kind of hard to not have them. Luckily for them Vegito was still alive and was ready to return to the fight. They watched with awe as he powered up into a Super Saiyan. As soon as he did so he had gained complete control over the battlefield, easily beating the bug like creature.

Once the rainbow sphere had been thrown and the monster had vanished the ponies all had smiles on their faces. "So does this mean he won?" Applejack asked.

"I believe it does." Celestia said while trying to contain her excitement.

"WOOHOO!" Pinkie shouted as she reached far to her right and grabbed her party cannon out of nowhere. She proceeded to fire it several times, showering them all in confetti. "He did it he did it, he won he won. Vegito's the greatest he's number one!" She sang while bouncing around.

The others had still been looking at the ball, so they didn't notice when somepony appeared in the room.

"Hey, what are you all looking at?"

They turned around and saw their friend with his hands against his hips and a smile on his face. "VEGITO!" The ponies shouted as they ran over to give him a hug. The princesses however chose to keep a respectable distance.

Seeing this coming the Saiyan got down on one knee to properly receive it.

Each pony found an open spot and wrapped their hooves around him, squeezing tightly as they did so.

"Hey come on not too tight." He laughed.

They took a few steps back, just now noticing his injuries. "Goodness are you alright?" The shy pony asked out of concern.

"Compared to some of the other battles I've been in this is nothing, try having a beam pierce your chest." He joked but his friends didn't seem to find it as funny as he did.

"So you don't need to go to the hospital?" Twilight questioned.

The Saiyan tensed up slightly. Vegeta wasn't afraid of hospitals but Goku was, and the thought of needles made Goku want to run away in fear. His fear of needles was even greater than his fear of Chi Chi. He then shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. "No I'll be fine, I can wait for the senzu beans to be ready."

Everypony gave him a confused look.

"Senzu beans are a magical bean that can restore any sort of damage or injury and bring someone back to full health, we had them back on Earth and they helped us out for our battles. Before I started my journey I went to Zecora and she said she was already making them and that they would be ready soon."

Twilight seemed the most skeptical but decided to not question it, she would just have to see for herself once the beans were ready.

Before anypony could question him Rainbow flew up to her friend. "That was super awesome, I have never seen anypony fight like that before! I mean, you took on several opponents at once! And that thing when your arm was glowing and you and that demon had a sword fight!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Princess Luna created this crystal ball so we could watch your fight." Twilight explained.

"I have to admit, it was quite spectacular." The white unicorn commented. Rarity wasn't a fighter by any means, and she found that ponies who fought were nothing but brutish ruffians... but then again, she had never seen anypony fight like he did before. And even she could admit that his fight was impressive.

"Ya sure did give those freaky monsters quite a lickin'." Applejack added.

Pinkie once again fired her party cannon and smiled even brighter than before. "Yeah you were all like punch punch punch kick kick and pew pew pew." She did her best to mimic how he fought, and it made him laugh slightly.

"I guess it was impressive, I just wish I needed to try harder. I mean I did become a Super Saiyan, but it wasn't really necessary."

His statement shocked the ponies greatly. They had a feeling he wasn't giving it his all, especially since he didn't become a Super Saiyan right away, and it turned out they were right. But why would he want it to be more difficult? Wasn't an easy victory better than a hard fought struggle?

Before any of the ponies could say something the two princesses walked up to him. "Vegito, on behalf of all of Equestria we thank you. You have saved our world from certain destruction and you have both of our thanks." The princess of the sun stated.

"Yes we cannot thank you enough." Luna added.

"Don't mention it, it's just what I do." He said nonchalantly.

"Oooh we should have a saving Equestria party!" The pink pony yelled, making her friends nodded in agreement.

"That sounds wonderful, but first I have a gift for you Vegito." She received a confused look. "Come, follow me." Princess Celestia led them all through the castle. Eventually she stopped in front of a door and opened it. "Although there isn't much we can offer you I hope you will enjoy."

A huge smile came onto his face because in the center of the room was a huge table, and it was full of all kinds of foods and desserts(minus anything grass or plant related of course). It was a buffet fit for a royal party... or a hungry Saiyan. "This is all for me?" He received a nod and a smile. "Thank you!" He ran over and sat down in the available seat.

"Are ya sure that he can eat all of..." The honest earth pony never finished her sentence as her friend dove right into the food.

Practically shoving handfuls of food into his mouth at a time. His hunger took control in that moment and he had no choice but to eat everything in sight, not caring at how much of a pig he was acting right now. Then again, he never really cared about his eating habits in the first place. And even though the princesses were in the room he didn't care.

Rainbow leaned over to Pinkie Pie. "I bet you ten bits he doesn't eat all of this."

"You're on!"

The ponies watched as their friend slowly but surely devoured the meals in front of him. Rarity had to turn away due to how revolting it was, and after a few moments the others turned away as well.

Approximately five minutes later the last bowl of food was finished, leaving behind only dirty dishes, lots and lots of dirty dishes. Everypony was speechless, what should have been enough for a huge party of ponies was devoured in only five minutes. This made Rainbow grumble because she lost the bet.

Vegito then patted his stomach as he stood up, feeling very full. That was truly a delicious meal, and he was a little sad when there was nothing left. He walked over to his friends. "We should get going, especially if we're going to be having a party."

They all nodded and placed a hoof onto the Saiyan.

"Farewell Vegito!" Celestia and Luna waved goodbye as the seven of them disappeared.

* * *

Spike had been doing some cleaning, making sure the library had been all tidy for Twilight's return. He stopped cleaning upon noticing his friends appearing in the room. "You're back!" He shouted with excitement as he ran up to Vegito. "So what happened, did you win?"

Vegito nodded. "Did you really expect me to lose?" He grinned.

"It was awesome, oh you should have seen it." Both Pinkie and Rainbow started going into full detail about the fight.

To say Spike was amazed would have been a big understatement. The dragon was a huge fan of comic books and heroes, and Vegito was basically a superhero. To make it even better this superhero was one of his friends! "I just wish I could have seen it." He felt bummed out for missing the fight but luckily for him he received an invite to the party.

It had only taken Pinkie ten minutes to set up the party in the library, which would have been a surprise to any pony who didn't know her. The party itself was as expected, there was food and various games and even a cake. Now normally the Saiyan didn't eat too many sweets, but he couldn't say no to a cake, especially since Pinkie made it herself.

After the fun party Vegito decided to head home and take a nap. It wasn't like he was as worn out as say, when he fought the Saiyans, but the fused warrior still wanted to get a little shut eye. He took off his slightly dirty/torn clothes, and then cleaned the dried blood off of his body. He then sprawled out onto Rainbow's bed. He had saved the day once again and was now getting some well deserved rest.

* * *

NEW AN: I went back and changed it so that Vegito didn't transform into a Super Saiyan until the very end. The reason being that it didn't really make sense for Cell and Janemba to be able to inflict damage on Super Vegito, but in his regular form the Power Levels are closer. The only reason I went with my original decision was because I thought Broly would've been too weak, but Vegeta12345 pointed out that that wasn't the case. Plus it means that Vegito unveils his deeper Super Saiyan levels at appropriate times.

And that concludes the movie arc, and I hope I did a good job writing it. I actually had a lot of fun writing the fight scene between Vegito, Janemba and Cell. At first I wasn't sure how the fight would go and was also worried it would be too boring, but I think it came out great. The only reason Cell stood a chance was due to his training, the Majin boost, the zenkai boost and the Kaio-ken(yes he does know the Kaio-ken). The team up of the two was just enough to give Vegito a bit of trouble. The Harmony Sphere is basically the Stardust Breaker except I changed the name because it fit better in this situation, plus Vegito knew that the teenager was in there and wouldn't want to kill him. So next time we will finally start season two, and I'm excited to move on to more MLP episodes, especially since season five came out! R and R!

FutureShock


	18. Discord

Hi there loyal fans and I hope you are both ready and excited... why? Because we are now starting season two,(As I typed Pinkie Pie fired her party cannon right in my face, covering me and my laptop in confetti.) and we are starting things off with a Big Bang... get it? hehe... sorry, couldn't help myself. In the last chapter Vegito fought and conquered the villains out to get him. Last time we had DBZ villains so now let's introduce another MLP villain, how will Vegito and the ponies deal with this? Read and find out, oh and thanks again for the views and reviews(it helps more than you know).

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Discord

The two alicorn princesses were currently inside one of the many castle chambers, having their hooves full with tons of mail. While it wasn't a rarity to receive a lot of mail this time it kept on coming, nearly filling the entire room with letters. Both Celestia and Luna had been reading over each letter, and it didn't take long to notice a pattern. "Well it looks like yet another letter about Vegito." The princess of the sun stated while using her magic to gather more scrolls.

"We have noticed that almost all of these are about him."

Princess Celestia smiled before clearing her throat. "Dear Princess Celestia, our fair city of Manehatten has recently been attacked by a strange monster, the likes of which we have never seen before. Luck was on our side however when a mysterious creature wearing blue saved us from this attack, and while we may not know his name we are in his debt. If you ever see him please give him our thanks." She folded it up and put it with the other scrolls already read.

The rest of the letters so far were pretty much the same. The ponies described monsters attacking them and a mystery creature in blue saving them. "So what shall we do about all of these letters sister?" Luna questioned.

"We shall send letters back, informing every village, town, and city about their hero; Vegito." Celestia declared with yet another smile upon her face.

Luna couldn't argue with that so she merely nodded. "It's pretty amazing how one of the most powerful beings in the universe is living among us, even going as far as protecting our planet from harm." The princess of the night mused.

"Indeed, although when I first met Vegito I had my doubts about him, even after hearing his story I was still a little unsure if we could trust him." She admitted guiltily. Although she didn't like judging others because of their past she couldn't help it in this case, because at one point the Saiyan was a violent murderer who didn't care about anyone but himself... then again, that was only part of Vegito. Princess Celestia felt conflicted on that one. The two people who fused to become Vegito were different, one was good and the other was evil(although Vegito said that Vegeta was more neutral by the time of the fusion). Yet at the same time Vegito was his own person.

"Is that why you had him stay in Ponyville with the Elements of Harmony?"

"It was a kind of insurance, just in case... but now we have nothing to fear. Vegito has proven himself a loyal ally and friend to not only us but all of Equestria." Princess Celestia said as she began writing a letter.

* * *

It had been about a week since Vegito defeated Janemba and restored order in Other World, and everything had returned to normal... or as normal as it could get in Equestria. The fused warrior had received the senzu beans from Zecora, and he was delighted that there were ten of them. He thanked her and asked if she would keep making them, and she said that she would. There was no telling how helpful the beans could be to Twilight and her friends. Zecora even said that at some point she would teach him how to make the beans himself.

Once he had the beans ready he showed the others and they still had their doubts about the beans, so in order to really show them the healing properties he broke his own arm. His friends were horrified that he did that but calmed down once he ate the bean. Their horror was then replaced with pure shock. A small bean was able to fix his broken arm, none of them could believe it. It was also hard to believe that he would break his own arm just to show them how the bean worked.

As soon as he was healed and once Rarity finished mending his gi, he got right to training. Thanks to the gravity chamber his training would be more effective, and the Saiyan was determined to use the chamber every day. The spaceship also came with a shower, something that was foreign to Equestria. While they had bath tubs Vegito preferred showering, and so he was glad that Dr. Briefs put one in the ship. After taking a nice hot shower he was ready to begin today's training. With his gi on Vegito stood in the main part of the ship. Before he could turn the gravity on he caught sight of something strange, it was raining outside... but it didn't look like water though.

He walked outside and looked up at the clouds, and instead of white they were pink. "This is strange." Vegito stated as rain started falling upon him. He held out his tongue and tasted chocolate milk. The Saiyan flew up and touched the cloud. To his surprise his hand became stuck. "What is this stuff, cotton candy?!" After several failed attempts to pull himself free he simply fired an energy blast at his hand, destroying the sticky pink cloud.

_'Hm, maybe Twilight knows what's going on.' _To his luck Twilight and the others were all gathered together. He could sense the rest of the Apple Family around, meaning they were gathered at Sweet Apple Acres. Putting two fingers on his forehead he teleported to his friends. Upon his arrival at the orchard he noticed more pink clouds, more chocolate milk rain, giant apples, and popcorn. His sudden arrival garnered the attention of his friends. "Would someone mind telling me why this weird stuff is happening?" His eyes then widened in shock. "Don't tell me Pinkie Pie became a unicorn and is now turning Equestria into her own fun house."

Pinkie giggled in response. "I'm not doing this silly, if I was than all of this popcorn would be candy instead."

That was all the confirmation he needed to disprove his theory, he knew it was far-fetched to assume Pinkie Pie was the culprit... but given his time spent with her it was at least semi plausible.

"I'm not sure, and my fail-safe spell didn't work." Twilight explained. "Hmm, time for plan B. Rainbow, can you corral all those clouds in one corner of the sky?" She received a salute from the cyan mare who then began rounding up the clouds. "Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth."

Rainbow had just gathered all the clouds into on giant mass, and Applejack was able to lasso it to the ground... but not before Pinkie had her fill of the chocolate milk. "Hey, what happened?" She asked as the rain stopped falling onto her tongue.

Twilight then whispered into Fluttershy's ear, giving the shy mare an idea. "Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them."

The honest earth pony tied the cloud to the fence.

Meanwhile Pinkie started eating the cloud. "You and me both, sister! Hey!" Her eating was halted by the animals rushing to the cotton candy, leaving her both sad and annoyed.

The others then gathered around Twilight. "And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert."

"You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together." They then received a letter from the princess. "Come on, everypony. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!" Due to instinct the ponies each put a hoof onto the fused Saiyan and moments later they vanished.

* * *

Princess Celestia was currently pacing back and forth within the main entrance of the castle, waiting for the arrival of her student and her friends. Luckily for her she would not have to wait long, assuming that the Saiyan used his teleportation technique that is. Not a moment later did the seven heroes arrive in the castle. The princess smiled as the group ran towards her. "Thank you, Twilight. Thank you, all."

"Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there–"

Celestia raised her hoof to silence her student. "Follow me." Her subjects did as instructed and the eight of them were now walking through a hallway with lots of windows, some of which had images on them. "I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name... is Discord."

Hearing that made the shy pony scream and hide behind Twilight.

"Discord is the mischievious spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone."

"All right, Princess!" Rainbow cheered.

"I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken."

"No longer connected?" Twilight questioned.

The princess continued walking before stopping in front of a door. "This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos."

Vegito had been silent while they walked, taking the time to listen to her story and come up with a plan. He assumed that the princess had a plan but it was good to be ready. _'This Discord is no different than any other villain, he'll meet his end soon enough.'  
_

Before he could speak Pinkie ran over to one of the windows, showing the six ponies using the Elements on Nightmare Moon. "Hey, look! We're famous!"

"You six showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the Elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord!" She proclaimed, making her subjects gasp.

"And if you can't do it than I'll be happy to step in, this 'Discord' sounds like he could be a challenge." Vegito said with a grin, but luckily he didn't think he was going to have to fight this enemy. While he had way more experience battling he wasn't about to break his promise to the princess, plus the more experience his friends had with this sort of thing the better.

Twilight glanced downward but then gave the princess a determined look. "Princess Celestia, you can count on–"

Before her friend could finish Pinkie had to interrupt. "Hold on a second! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain!"

Vegito slapped his forehead. "Ugh, can't she go five minutes without thinking about candy?" He muttered.

Twilight ran over to her teacher. "Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again."

Princess Celestia turned around and stuck her horn into the hole in the door, channeling her magic as she did so. A blue light shot out of the door as it opened, revealing a gem encrusted blue chest.

"Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case!" Rarity said.

"Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these!" The princess of the sun opened the chest but it was empty, making them all gasp.

While the ponies all stared wide eyed at the empty chest Pinkie started to walk off. "Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw."

* * *

"The Elements! They're gone!" Twilight yelled.

Meanwhile Princess Celestia was pacing back and forth. "That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense!"

Just then laughter could be heard throughout the room. "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?"

The fused Saiyan looked around for the source but didn't find it. He then tried sensing him, which actually proved somewhat difficult. While he could sense him just fine he couldn't pin down where the signature was coming from, it was as if Discord's energy was constantly moving around. _'Hm, well, I'll give him this, he's good at hiding himself.' _

"Discord... Show yourself!" The princess searched around and also couldn't find him, until he made his presence known in one of the windows.

"Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn ponies into stone." He said as he moved between paintings.

"Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Discord snapped his fingers and the Elements within the painting of the ponies wielding them disappeared.

Already Princess Celestia was getting fed up with her old foe. "You'll never get away with this, Discord!" She yelled which didn't really effect him at all.

"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring."

That remark ticked off the loyal pegasus. "Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" She flew at him but only smacked herself against the window.

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent."

She glared at him. "That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess!"

"We'll see about that." The draconequus challenged.

Rarity was getting a little fed up with this herself. "I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window."

After she said that Discord appeared behind her. "The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?"

Applejack walked over to them. "So you know who we are, big deal." She huffed.

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack."

"You seem to know our strengths too." Twilight deduced, to which Discord agreed.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter." He said as both he and Pinkie started giggling, much to Twilight's anger.

"He's standing on your head!"

Before the princess of the sun could speak Discord still had more to say. "And let's not forget the best of the bunch, the saiyan warrior Vegito." Discord smirked.

The Saiyan grinned. "So you know who I am?"

"Oh I know a lot about you."

Vegito held out his palm and an orb of ki formed within it. "Than I'm sure you know what I'll do if you don't show yourself."

The ponies took several steps back, they knew full well what would happen if that ball hit anything.

The draconequus didn't show any fear and merely smiled. "Hm, willing to blow up this building just to kill me. Must be the Vegeta in you because Goku certainly wouldn't do anything like that." His comment left the fused warrior speechless, so Discord took it upon himself to explain. "As I said, I know a lot about you. I know you are two people fused together, and I also know about your battles with Buu and Janemba... who I'm really big fans of by the way. I just loved their style!"

His shocked look turned into yet another grin. "If that's the case then you know there's no way you can stop me, so why don't you come out here so I can end this."

"Now hold on a second, I may not be able to beat you... but I do know two people who can."

Vegito raised an eyebrow as Discord snapped his fingers, making a bright flash of light emit from the center of the room as a result.

When they regained vision they caught sight of two strangers in the room, except they weren't strangers to Vegito. The two looked like their friend except both a little different. The taller one had black palm tree like hair, and wearing the inverse colors of the fused Saiyan's gi, except for the blue wristbands and boots. The shorter man had black flame hair and wore a blue shirt and pants, he also had white gloves and boots on.

"Allow me to introduce our new guests, the one in orange is Goku and the one in blue is Vegeta." Discord explained, loving the shocked look on Vegito's face.

The ponies stared at the two curiously before Celestia spoke up. "Are those the two who fused together to become you?"

Everypony stared at the two men curiously, envisioning the two fusing together in order to become their Saiyan friend.

He nodded. "But how did you?"

"Oh I have my ways, and here I thought you'd be happy. After all, the only opponent who you haven't fought yet is yourself."

Vegito then smirked, and even started chuckling slightly. "If this is your plan you may as well surrender now. If you truly know me than you know that separately they can't beat me." He proclaimed.

Discord tapped his chin, seemingly lost in thought. "You're right," He said, noticing the grin on the Saiyan's face. Soon enough a grin of his own appeared on his face. "Perhaps we should even up the odds a little." He snapped his fingers and the two Saiyans looked over to each other.

"Ready Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Let's get this over with Kakarot!"

The two walked several feet away from one another, they then spread both arms out to one side opposite the other. Both men started taking steps towards the other, moving their arms to the other direction. "Fu-" Each warrior lifted their right knee diagonally and moved their arms back to the starting position. "sion-"

While that was going on the ponies looked on confused, except for Rainbow and Pinkie who were giggling at the funny poses.

Finally they put their lifted up legs back on the ground and extended their arms and index fingers, they then touched their index fingers together. "ha!" As soon as their fingers touched another blinding light was emitted, it lasted for a few moments before fading.

Everypony was shocked to see one man standing their instead of two.

This man had the same black flame hair as Vegeta, except it was slightly different and there was a single forelock hanging in front of his face. He was wearing a small black vest with large orange lining, black wristbands, a blue belt with a strand hanging off the side, white pants and black shoes with blue wrappings covering the spot between his shoes and pants. "I am not Goku or Vegeta, I am Gogeta. And I serve the mighty Discord!" Gogeta bellowed much to the delight of his master.

"So what do you think?"

Vegito couldn't answer, he was still in a good amount of shock. He didn't know how Vegeta knew the fusion dance or how the draconequus was able to create his own Goku and Vegeta.

"I can tell you're confused so I'll just say that I have my ways, I am the master of chaos after all."

The fused saiyan stood there for a few moments before grinning. "I'm still not sure how you did this but I thank you."

Everypony fell backwards comically at that statement.

"My previous fights have been nothing but a disappointment, but now I will actually have a decent challenge... although Gogeta only has thirty minutes before this fusion of his ends."

_'That's all the time I need.' _Discord thought to himself with a sinister smile.

Vegito then turned around towards his friends. "Alright I'm going to deal with Gogeta, while I'm gone I want you to beat Discord. Think you can handle that?"

The ponies nodded. "You can count on us." The purple mare told him.

The fused saiyan smirked before noticing Fluttershy was shaking with fear. He sighed before going down on one knee, he then placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can do this Fluttershy, your friends will be there to help you if you need it." He received a weak nod in response. "Good. Now then, follow me Gogeta, I know where we can fight." Within an instant the two warriors flew up into the air, creating holes in the ceiling.

"Great, now I'll have to call the construction ponies again." Celestia grumbled.

Discord then laughed. "Now then, as for the rest of you, I shall tell you where the elements are... but only in my way. To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began." He laughed once more before disappearing.

"Can we go home now?" Fluttershy didn't like this at all and despite Vegito trying to help she was still pretty scared.

"What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?" Applejack wondered.

Twilight began walking over to the nearest window. "Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!"

Princess Celestia nodded. "Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves." She said while bowing to her student.

"Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down." The ponies ran off, with Discord's laugh filling their eardrums.

* * *

The six ponies were not outside in front of the maze. A gasp escaped all of their mouths as they caught sight of it. Although they needed to go in there and find the Elements a certain somepony was still hesitant about all of this. "W-We have to go in there?" The yellow mare questioned.

Rainbow confidently took a few steps towards the maze. "Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about these babies!" Her wings extended as she flew up into the air. "I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time." As she was flying her wings disappeared, making her fall flat onto her back. "My wings!" She shouted in pure shock.

Fluttershy screamed when her wings disappeared as well.

To make matters worse both Twilight and Rarity lost their horns, which they were quick to point out to each other.

Moments later a bright flash of light blinded the ponies, Discord finally made his presence known. "You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" He laughed.

The ponies weren't in the mood for games. "Give us our wings and horns back!" Twilight commanded.

"You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic." The draconequus stated much to Rainbow's confusion. "The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everypony!" Discord than disappeared.

Everypony glanced around worriedly before the purple mare spoke up. "Never fear, girls. We have each other!"

"Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!" Rainbow's confidence was enough to get them all ready for the task ahead of them.

They now stood at the front of the maze. "All right, girls, let's do this!"

"Together!" Not a moment later the six of them were now being separated by dividers, and found themselves trapped within the maze.

"Stay calm, girls! Everypony head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there!"

Everypony but Fluttershy agreed and began to navigate the maze. "What's that? Who's there? Girls!"

* * *

Applejack was running through the various corridors, trying to find her way to the middle as quickly as possible. Along the way she caught sight of three apples, which started moving away from her as she approached. "What in tarnation?" She followed the apples all the way to a clearing. "Where am I?" An apple then fell onto the top of her head, which was followed by several apples falling and moving towards the honest earth pony. The apples then started laughing. "Who are y'all?"

"The keepers of the grove of truth." The dark red apples answered. "You may ask us..."

"...one question..."

"...past, future or present." The green apples spoke as the three groups danced around a confused Applejack.

"But be warned..."

"...that the truth..."

"...may not always be pleasant."

The honest earth pony glanced around at each pile of apples. "All right then. I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on?" The apples stopped and lead her over to a pool of water, they then told her to take a look for herself.

She saw a distorted Ponyville and her friends all gathered around, except it wasn't a very friendly meeting.

"I hope I never see you again!" Rainbow yelled.

"Me too!"

"Fine!" Both Rarity and Pinkie yelled.

"I can't believe I wasted my time coming here!" Vegito Instant Transmissioned away from his former friends.

"It's settled then." Twilight decided as the ponies all went their separate ways.

Applejack was shocked, she just couldn't imagine her friends splitting up like that. "No! Our friendship? Over?!"

From high up above Discord was controlling the three sets of apples, laughing at his deception. _'Oh I haven't had this much fun in quite a while.'_

"It can't be true. It just can't!" As much as she tried to deny it she just couldn't.

"When all the truth does..."

"...is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take." The apples' voice changed to Discord's as her entire body turned gray.

When that was done Twilight had made her way to her friend, and revealed that everything that had just happened to the orange earth pony was just an illusion. "Applejack! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to... uh... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" Her eyes darted from left to right as her friend stared at her confused. "Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going."

Twilight could tell something was wrong, but she couldn't place her hoof on it. "Did Applejack just...? Come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie."

* * *

Pinkie Pie was bouncing her way through the labyrinth, whistling as she did so. Her happy moment was interrupted by the sounds of somepony elses laughter. The pink pony caught sight of what looked like a huge party filled with a lot of creepy smiling balloons. Despite this she still wandered through the area giggling. "Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! It's the first balloon garden I've ever seen, but still! Wah!" A balloon wrapped around her leg and she fell face first into some mud, causing other balloons to laugh at her. "Hey, what gives?"

Discord appeared a few moments later. "What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh?"

"It's different. They're laughing at me." She protested.

"It's hardly different." He said as his head molded with one of the various balloons. "Your friends laugh at you all the time."

"My friends laugh with me, not at me."

He began circling around her. "Oh, really?" The draconequus began laughing as he spun, making the pink pony dizzy.

"No! Stop it!" She watched as six balloons changed to the face of each of her friends, which was the final blow. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy." Discord used his spell once again and Pinkie began turning gray.

"Happy? I don't think so." She said in a dark voice as the illusion before her began to slowly fade away.

Just then Twilight and Applejack found her. "Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you!"

"Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?"

Her response left the purple unicorn dumbfounded, she never imagined that Pinkie could be so mean. The pink pony was basically a walking ball of sunshine and happiness... but now she was mean? "Pinkie?" Twilight watched the pink pony walk out of the area. She then made her way over to her other friend. "What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her."

"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie." Once again the earth pony's eyes darted quickly from left to right.

"Weird. Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us."

* * *

Rarity was walking through the maze and was getting pretty fed up with it. "I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports. Agh. Oh my..." Eventually she had bumped into a wall, and when she noticed the diamonds inside her eyes lit up.

As she stared at the diamonds Discord appeared within them. "Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity. You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty." He said as the diamonds began glowing. "What do you think? You like?"

Rarity couldn't resist, and that was exactly what the draconequus was hoping for. "Yes... I like very much... No!" She shook her head and turned away, trying to fight her desires. "No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness." She started to walk away. "Must... get to the center... to meet... the others." Her willpower faded as she turned around and started attacking the wall. "Mine!"

After breaking part of the wall she was slightly messy, but it didn't matter to her as she now had a giant diamond on her hooves. "Well, Rarity. It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome hunk of a diamond? Now to get you home." Rarity lifted the stone onto her back and slowly started walking, just then the stone wall crumpled away and her friends found her.

"Rarity! Are we glad to see..." They looked and saw a huge boulder upon her back. "Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?"

She merely glared at the three of them before dropping it onto the ground. "What do you mean, "boulder"? This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square!" Rarity slowly began walking with the 'diamond' on her back, making Twilight even more worried about what was happening.

* * *

The Frozen North was a place not many ponies visited, due to the harsh environments, frigid temperatures and the sometimes deadly snow storms. Not many creatures lived in that area and the once proud Crystal Empire had vanished a long time ago. Now it was merely a frozen wasteland filled with shadow and mystery... thus making it the perfect arena for a fierce battle.

Vegito and Gogeta had been flying for quite some time before reaching their destination. The potara fused Saiyan chose this place because of the lack of life around. During his recovery Twilight 'suggested' he study maps of Equestria to better familiarize himself with the land, and he was actually glad he did. When asked about the Crystal Empire Twilight stated it vanished mysteriously a long while ago, but nopony knew why. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of actually using information he was forced to learn.

After finding a suitable location to land the two warriors descended onto the icy landscape. The harsh winds blew but neither warrior cared, they diverted their focus towards the upcoming battle. A grin was plastered onto each Saiyan's face as Gogeta surveyed the area. "So this is where you've chosen to fight, I suppose it will make an excellent grave. Just don't expect your 'friends' to come visit you."

"Sorry but I didn't really have plans to die today, I only wanted an open battlefield so I could at least use _some _of my power without restraint." Vegito stated.

"You could just make this easier on yourself and surrender. If you swear your allegiance to Discord now I might just spare you." The vested Saiyan said making his opponent chuckle.

"Why would I want to surrender to such a weakling? I think you're afraid to fight me, but don't worry I'll make sure your death is painless."

Gogeta closed his eyes and then dropped down into a stance. His eyes then reopened. "Fine, but just know I gave you a chance. You have thirty minutes before my fusion ends, that's how long you have left to live Vegito so you'd better enjoy it."

"Believe me," Vegito dropped down into his own stance. "this will be over before then."

The two warriors stared each other down, not breaking away from the others gaze. Without saying a word the two vanished, reappearing right in the middle of the battlefield. Each Saiyan threw a punch, their fists connected with each other and sent out a huge shockwave. Both warriors smirked as they began throwing punches and kicks at rapid speeds. Several grunts escaped their mouths as their attacks hit one another. This continued before the evil Saiyan missed with one of his blows, giving his fusion counterpart the upper hand. Vegito punched him in the gut and then brought his leg down onto his back, forcing his enemy to the ground below.

Not long after Gogeta flew up and kneed the potara fused warrior in the face, he then brought his legs together and kicked him in the chest. As his opponent was flying backwards the fused Saiyan appeared behind him and fired an energy blast. Once the smoke cleared no one was there. Gogeta sensed around for his foe but had little time to react as a white boot struck his cheek.

Vegito grinned as he delivered a devastating uppercut to his opponent, launching him further into the air. Before long the fused warrior appeared behind his vested foe and cupped his hands together, but right as he was about to bring his hands down his foe vanished. He searched around but didn't find the evil Saiyan, until a fist made contact with his face. The blow sent Vegito crashing into the ground but he was quick to recover. He saw Gogeta floating there with a confident grin on his face. He smirked as well before vanishing.

The vested warrior also disappeared as the two warriors began attacking one another at rapid speeds.

To anypony watching they would only see blurs moving across the sky, and maybe they would get a chance to see either fighter if they were quick enough.

Their fast paced fighting stopped when their fists collided with the others face. Both Saiyans flew back a little before grinning, thus far they had been evenly matched. In the blink of an eye the two disappeared again, not wasting any time in resuming the battle. The two Saiyans clashed once more, exchanging blows at lightning speeds. The ground beneath them seemed to tremble as their blows struck one another.

Gaining the upper hand, Vegito kneed his fusion counterpart in the gut, and then kicked him in the face sending him crashing through a nearby mountain. He then held out his hands and fired a barrage of energy blasts at the same mountain, destroying even more of the rock formation. Even though the mountain was partially destroyed his enemy was very much alive, and he was currently on the move. The potara fused warrior readied himself for an attack, getting excited for the fight ahead of him.

* * *

Fluttershy had been hiding within a bush for some time, after checking the area for safety she leapt out. The shy pony began looking around nervously before steeling herself. She had to be strong for the others, strong for Vegito, and strong for herself. "Okay, I can do this. I can..." After only a few steps she bumped into something, making her scream and jump back into the bush. Her nerve had been lost only after a few seconds. "Oh, wait a minute... Butterflies?" She poked out of bush and chased after them. "Wait! Don't leave me here!"

She was eventually led to an opening where the butterflies were now approaching her. "Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?" Not surprisingly it was another one of Discord's plans, and if one looked close enough they could see his face on the butterflies.

"Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me." Fluttershy stated as they began flying circles around her.

"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are."

The shy pony merely smiled. "Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding."

"Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?"

"Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be."

That was all Discord could handle. "Oh, for goodness sake!" He poked her head causing the spell to happen. "You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be cruel. Arrivederci!" The draconequus then disappeared.

Just then the other ponies found her. "Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to everypony." She looked back and saw how strange her friends were acting at the moment.

Fluttershy turned around. "Aw, boo-hoo-hoo! Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right?" She asked, catching her 'friend' off guard. "Oh, that's right, you can't. You don't have one." She said while walking away and whipping the purple unicorn with her tail.

"What is happening to my friends?" Twilight asked as Fluttershy smacked Pinkie Pie and Applejack started laughing.

Pinkie stood up and glared at the orange mare. "And what are you laughing at?"

"Chocolate milk." She lied.

"Little help here!"

Twilight ran over and helped her friend carry the 'diamond'.

"Thanks, Twilight." Before a proper you're welcome Rarity cut her friend off. "But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live."

* * *

Rainbow Dash navigated the maze with both speed and stealth. As she traveled a storm cloud caught her attention. "I've got you now, element." She followed it all the way to Discord napping on a cloud like it was a hammock.

"Oh. I can see why you like these clouds so much. Very plush."

The rainbow maned pegasus didn't have time to relax. "Get off there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go! I've been trained by Vegito!" She said while throwing a few quick jabs into the air.

Discord scoffed. "Hey, I'm here to deliver a message."

"I've got a message for you too!" She shouted.

"Listen closely, this is important. A weighty choice is yours to make. The right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you." He snapped his fingers and a swirling cloud moved in front of the cyan pony, it displayed Cloudsdale crumbling. Moments later a box appeared in front of her. "That box contains your wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice."

Meanwhile the rest of the ponies were still walking through the hedge maze, although Twilight was struggling to keep up due to having to carry the boulder by herself. "Must... find... Rainbow Dash. As a team... we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down."

Right after she said that the dishonest earth pony caught sight of something. "Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us."

"Now I know that's a lie." The purple unicorn dropped the 'diamond' and looked up to the sky, and to her horror Rainbow was indeed flying away. "How can it be?"

Just then storm clouds rolled in as the maze started collapsing, leaving only a crater behind. Discord then walked up to the remaining ponies. "Well, well, well. Somepony broke the "no wings, no magic" rule." He snapped his fingers and returned the missing body parts. "Game's over, my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements. Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!"

* * *

Gogeta elbowed his foe in the gut, and then kneed him square in the jaw. That was followed up by a point blank energy sphere sending his enemy flying into the air. As he was flying the vested Saiyan appeared behind his foe and brought his knee down onto his back. Before his foe could hit the ground Gogeta flew down and kicked him in the spine, making the potara fused Saiyan's descent even faster.

The icy ground below shattered into pieces as the potara fused warrior crashed into it. Vegito stood up from the rubble and did several back flips, just in time to avoid the evil Saiyan's fist hitting the ground. As his opponent struggled to break his hand free he charged forward and punched him in the face. Wasting no time he continued his assault by landing a series of painful punches and kicks to the now soaring warrior. He finished the combo by grabbing Gogeta's arm and spinning him around. After several rotations he let go.

His opponent crashed through a mountain but was able to stop his unexpected flight, but before long Vegito was right behind him. The potara fused Saiyan threw a punch. His foe dodged it, and countered with a horizontal kick, which was in turn blocked. Vegito then powered up as he punched his opponent in the face, sending his fusion counterpart flying in the other direction. He ascended into the air and opened his palms, orbs of energy began forming within them. Within a second he fired a barrage of energy blasts as his foe continued flying. Each blast made contact and created a large cloud of smoke.

After a few moments he stopped firing and waited, he sensed his foe was still over there. Seconds passed but his opponent wasn't showing his face. Vegito could feel his enemy's power rising but that was it, and then it hit him.

Within an instant Gogeta moved from that spot to right in front of Vegito, with a huge ball of energy within his hands. The vested Saiyan smirked. "Take this!" The attack made contact and swallowed the fused warrior whole, making him scream out in pain. It also launched his opponent straight into the ground below. With a huge explosion his enemy crashed and created yet another crater. Gogeta descended onto the ground as his foe stood up.

By now both warriors had some battle damage to them, and they also each had a smirk on their face. "You're not bad Gogeta, I didn't think I was going to work up a sweat."

"Well I have to admit you aren't as weak as I thought."

"Since the warm-up is over, how about we take this to the next level?"

Gogeta didn't respond but only nodded. Just then the two fighters began powering up, shaking the earth with their enormous power. An ear shattering scream followed the rumbling, soon after sparks shot out of the area around them. Almost all of the Frozen North began trembling due to how much raw power was being emitted. The sky darkened, and bolts of lightning started striking the area around them.

Soon their hair turned gold and their eye's became teal, and with one final yell they had finished the transformation. The sky seemed to darken further as the two Saiyan's stared the other down, each one sporting a cocky grin. Vegito was having a hard time containing his excitement, a true opponent to test his skills was right in front of him.

The battle between Super Vegito and Super Gogeta was about to take place, and one thing was for certain... the Frozen North would never be the same ever again.

* * *

There we have it, Discord won and the real battle for Vegito is about to begin. Sorry for not updating sooner but it was my birthday on Saturday so I was busy celebrating this weekend. In case you are wondering I don't think it was too far fetched to assume Discord could create his own Goku and Vegeta, seeing as how he is basically the embodiment of chaos and crazy powers(plus who doesn't want to see the battle between Vegito and Gogeta). Be sure to R&amp;R and have a wonderful day! Also yay over 100,000 words!

FutureShock


	19. Thirty Minutes or Less

Chapter Nineteen: Thirty Minutes or Less

The two Super Saiyans stared each other down as the harsh winds blew, although neither warrior cared for the coolness. The sheer amount of raw power being produced was enough to cause small tremors within the frozen earth, and it seemed as though the mountains would never stop trembling. Super Vegito couldn't help but grin, their power was still very close together. There was no doubt that the ensuing fight would be a great one.

Without wasting time Vegito rocketed from his spot with his fist out in front of him, intending to punch his foe in the face. Seeing this coming his opponent used an after image, making him hit only the air. Before the potara fused Saiyan could react a knee struck the back of his head, followed by yet another knee. He quickly turned around right as a third knee hit was about to happen and grabbed it. Super Vegito pushed the knee backwards sending his enemy forwards, giving him the opportunity to punch his counterpart in the jaw.

His vested foe was launched backwards and was helpless to defend himself from a surprise kick to his back. His spine arched as Vegito teleported from behind him to in front of him, ready to unleash an onslaught of blows. With lightning speeds he attacked his opponent with several well placed punches and kicks, not letting up for a second.

As the barrage hit Gogeta he tried his best to muster up a defense, but it was proving to be more and more difficult as the beating went on. Eventually he was able to make an escape, creating distance between him and his foe. As his opponent closed the gap the fused Saiyan fired an energy blast, making his pursuer ascend higher into the air. That little distraction was all Super Gogeta needed to get back onto the offensive once again. He fazed out of sight and reappeared behind his opponent, and with one mighty punch he sent Vegito flying forward.

The Saiyan used his energy to stop himself but he had little time to react as a fist smacked his cheek. Vegito recoiled in pain but was quick to refocus himself. Another fist was heading his way but the potara fused warrior moved out of the way, he then countered by kicking his foe square in the nose. Blood started slowly leaving his enemy's nose making Super Vegito smirk. "Hey did you know your nose is bleeding? Clean yourself off, you're a disgra-" His sentence was cut off by his foe punching him in his nose, making him bleed as well.

"You were saying?" Super Gogeta countered.

Vegito wiped some blood away before grinning.

The two didn't say anything as they both vanished, ready to go at it once again.

* * *

Discord laughed in triumph and proceeded to roll around the ground. Victory had never felt so great before.

As he laughed Twilight became more and more worried about the situation.

Pinkie Pie however, became angry. "And what are you laughing at!?"

"Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in aeons." He explained as the pink pony ran up to him.

"Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie!"

Fluttershy overheard her and smirked. "Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha."

"Quit it!" She yelled.

"No. Ha, ha." The rude pony laughed.

Pinkie Pie shrieked. "Quit it!" Although her plea went unheeded.

"No. Ha ha-ha ha ha."

A little further away Rarity was guarding her 'diamond', not wanting anypony to lay a hoof upon it.

Applejack walked over to her. "Uh... Rarity? This here diamond of yours? Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together." Right after she said that she was kicked in the face by the selfish unicorn.

"Try it, punk. He's mine. All mine! Ya! Ya! Ya!" Rarity threw several kicks, making Applejack back away.

Twilight had been confused by everything that has happened so far. One moment they enter the maze as a team and now they are fighting each other. She didn't know what went wrong. "Girls, why are you all acting like this?" She ran over to Pinkie and Fluttershy who were still arguing. "We need to stick together."

At this point Discord had created a couch and some popcorn for himself, in order to properly watch his mayhem in action. "It's just too entertaining." He stated while eating some more popcorn, making Twilight angry.

"Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair."

"I'm not playing fair?" He stood up and walked over to the unicorn. "Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello?"

She just glared at him. "How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" The purple unicorn asked.

The draconequus stared at her confused. "Oh, wait, did you...?" He then started laughing. "How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth?" Discord snapped his fingers and both he and Twilight appeared in a flashback. "Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began." He then brought them back to where they just were. "I never said they were in the labyrinth." His comment shocked the unicorn. "Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle. Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." Once again he snapped his fingers and he disappeared, but not before leaving a present.

The pink clouds came back and it started raining chocolate milk once again. Pinkie glared up at the sky. "Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" She shouted.

Twilight grunted. "Think, Twilight, think! "Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began."

In the background Rarity was carrying her gem, and moments later Applejack jumped onto it. "Don't touch my gem!" She yelled.

Fluttershy then flew over and touched it. "I'm touching your gem, Rarity. Ha, ha." She mocked.

Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes at the pegasus. "What 'chu laughin' at?"

The purple unicorn just sighed. "Ugh. I just want to go home... Wait a minute... Home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in... Ponyville!" She deduced as they journeyed back to their home. "Come on, girls. I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know can give us a clue. Ah!" As she was walking she got trampled by a bunch of long legged rabbits.

Fluttershy smiled evilly. "Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud."

Day then suddenly turned to night, much to the ponies' dislike. "Wow, I can see so much better now. Whoa!" The dirt beneath them was then turned to soap, causing the dishonest pony to slip and crash into her 'friends'. "I meant to do that."

Twilight stood up. "Wah! Ahh! Whoa!" Although it was hard keeping balance and she fell flat onto her face. "Discord's turned our dirt roads into soap!" The unicorn exclaimed as it turned back into the day time.

As if on cue Discord came skating by. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He then motioned over to a bizarre looking Ponyville, complete with floating buildings, chocolate milk rain and the grass changing into a checkerboard pattern. "This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes."

Glancing to her side Twilight saw Pinkie skating, a sight which confused her.

The pink pony stopped and turned towards her 'friend'. "This may look like fun, but it's not." She kept on skating making the purple maned pony sigh.

Discord then lifted her into the air. "Picture it. The chaos capital of the world."

Before she could get a good look the day changed back into night. "I can't picture anything. It's too dark." She said as the draconequus dropped her into the soap below.

"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not." He stated before disappearing in a flash.

"Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have anything to say about it." The purple mare yelled in determination.

Just then Fluttershy came skating by. "Don't worry, you won't." She then laughed evilly, making Twilight groan once again.

With her friends in their current state she wasn't sure if she could win this, she couldn't do or say anything without one of them insulting her or doing something else mean. She then thought about how if Vegito were here he would be able to keep them in line. Twilight also wondered how his fight was going, she only hoped that he was doing better than she was at the moment.

* * *

The battle between two great powers was far from finished, and both warriors were giving it their all. They were currently battling it out at hyper-sonic speeds, throwing jabs and kicks with both speed and precision. Neither warrior had an advantage and they were pretty evenly matched. Shockwaves rippled throughout the air as a result of the two warriors matching blows. They were moving so fast that the two appeared to be blurs, crashing into each other in the air.

At one point during the struggle Vegito had to take his eyes away from the fight, because he could have sworn he noticed the time of day change in an instant. Due to being distracted he was unable to see the elbow that hit his cheek. That was followed up with several jabs to his gut, and then with a kick to the jaw. Vegito reverted his focus back to the battle and had his guard up this time when a kick came flying towards his chest. He grabbed the foot and tossed his foe way over his head.

The vested Saiyan went flying towards yet another cliff but stopped himself before crashing into it. He then noticed his opponent was gone, he searched around but saw no one. By the time he sensed Vegito on the other side of the cliff it was too late. In just a few seconds a huge energy ball exploded through the rock formation and struck the fused Saiyan in the back. Cries of pain escaped Gogeta's mouth as he was being propelled forward by the energy sphere. Right as he was about to escape another energy ball came towards him, making him gasp in horror. Once the second sphere made contact they both blew up, leaving the Saiyan shrouded in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Vegito smirked as he crossed his arms. His good mood would go south as he was quickly assaulted from behind.

Gogeta kneed him in the back and then brought his cupped hands down onto the same body part. The impact sent his enemy crashing into the ice below, creating a huge crater where that section of ground had been. Gogeta held out his palm and fired a barrage of energy blasts down onto his foe, each one making their mark. After several seconds he stopped and observed the damage, it was pretty impressive from where he was floating. Just then a golden light emerged from the wreckage, revealing his fusion counterpart.

Vegito's blue shirt was almost fully destroyed, and his body showed signs of battle damage. With a grin he vanished, moving towards his foe at lightning speed. In a flash he was in front of his foe, and with the same speed he rammed his knee into the evil Saiyan's gut. While his foe was hunched over Super Vegito brought both his knee and elbow onto Gogeta's throat, closing his windpipe and making it difficult to breath.

As the vest wearing warrior regained his breath his foe came flying towards him. Thinking quickly, Gogeta moved his body to the side, avoiding the fist coming at his face. He then swung his body sideways, using his momentum to kick the potara fused Saiyan in the shoulder.

Super Vegito was sent flying into a mountain, but instead of crashing into it he used it to propel himself towards his opponent. Doing so caused a good portion of the mountain to shatter, leaving a giant crater in the cliff-side.

Both warriors were now charging towards the other at hyper-sonic speed. Their fists collided, generating a powerful shockwave that shook the entire area around them. The two then locked hands, engaging in a more physical struggle. Sparks shot out as the two tried to push the the other backwards, but neither warrior would budge. Their auras seemed to combine as the struggle continued, producing a huge golden light that shone brightly in the desolate landscape. Despite using more and more power the two were still even.

Super Vegito then decided to change tactics and just start wailing on his foe... the problem was Gogeta had the same idea. _'His moves are incredible, and their almost entirely different than my own. Our moves must differ depending on the fusion method.' _Vegito thought to himself as he and the vested Saiyan exchanged rapid fire blows.

_'He's more powerful than I first anticipated, I'll have to turn it up a notch if I hope to defeat him before my fusion ends.'_

* * *

The remaining ponies finally made it to the library, with the time of day still changing at random. Twilight was feeling pretty worn out, but luckily they had finally arrived. "Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please?"

"I absolutely refuse." Applejack lied as she went inside, and her body turning even more gray than before.

"With pleasure." Fluttershy said as she smashed one of the potted plants outside, her body became grayer as well.

"I hate libraries!" Much like her friends the pink pony turned into a gray pony.

Twilight moaned as she noticed Rarity struggling to lift her 'diamond'. She walked over to her struggling friend. "Pleeeease, we gotta hurry!" The unicorn pleaded.

"Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom!" She received an un-amused look in response. "Well, it's not going to work." And once more a pony became gray.

"You're not going in without him, are you?"

Rarity shook her head no.

"Fine!" She lifted the 'diamond' up herself, all the while mentally cursing that Vegito wasn't there to carry it for them.

Inside the library, Spike lay sleeping on the floor next to a mop and bucket. His shy friend grabbed the water filled bucket and dumped it onto the baby dragon, waking him from his nap. "Ah! Brrr!" He shook the water off himself much like a dog. "What did you do that for, Fluttershy?"

"'Cause you just looked so peaceful." She stated mischievously, leaving Spike very confused.

A crash was heard as the purple unicorn threw the boulder into her house, creating a hole in the wall. That action didn't help make Rarity any less selfish. "Careful, Twilight! You'll ruin his beautiful finish."

Twilight mumbled to herself as her assistant ran up to her. "Twilight, what's going on? Why does everybody look so...gray?" He asked while pointing over to the gray ponies.

"Don't ask." She said while lifting him onto her back. "I need you to help me find something."

"Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless?" The mean pegasus asked, still holding the bucket.

"Fluttershy, I've had just about enough–" Her sentence was cut off by water spilling onto her head.

"Your face!" She then slammed the empty bucket onto her 'friend's' head.

Seeing all of this mean spiritedness made the green and purple dragon sad. His friends were fighting and he didn't know why. Just a few hours earlier they were working together... and now they were gray and mean. "What's happened to everypony?"

Applejack walked by him as he spoke. "I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike."

Another question then came to the drake's mind. "Wait where's Vegito, and Rainbow Dash?"

"Ugh. No time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before somepony does something she'll regret!" Twilight said, muttering that last part.

"The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is." He climbed the nearby ladder. "Found it!" Spike exclaimed as the mean pegasus threw a scroll at him, making him drop the book.

Fluttershy grabbed it and laughed at the dragon.

This made the purple unicorn angry. "Fluttershy, you'd better give me that book!" She yelled through her teeth.

"Keep away!" She sang as she threw the book to Applejack, who balanced it upon her nose.

"Hey! Applejack, give me that book!"

"I don't have any book." Applejack lied as she tossed it to Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie bounced the book off of her back. "Pinkie!" The book went to Fluttershy who passed it back to the dishonest mare. "You guys! Stop it right now!"

The process repeated until Spike tackled the pegasus out of the air.

Right before the unicorn could grab it Rarity ran over and picked it up with her magic. "Mine!"

"Hey, do you even know what you just stole?" She questioned.

"No, but if you want it, I want it!" Rarity stated as Twilight failed to pounce on her.

Twilight grit her teeth and then yelled loudly. "GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" A chase ensued and right before she could catch Rarity Fluttershy grabbed her, causing the purple unicorn to crash into Tom. "Where is she? Where's Rarity?" She asked in a daze.

"Beats me."

"Lies!" The purple pony then proceeded to jump onto her friends. What ensued was an all out brawl for the book, the ponies were frantically flailing their limbs trying to fight each other. Luck was on Twilight's side when she successfully knocked the book away from her 'friends'. She grabbed it and held on for dear life as her 'friends' slowly crawled towards her. Her assistant even grabbed a scroll in order to fight them off. "Get back! All of you! This is my book, and I'm going to READ IT!" Twilight opened the book and her eyes lit up. "The Elements!"

* * *

The legendary battle within the Frozen North was still raging on, with both fighters now showing signs of battle damage. Their clothes were getting more and more torn and their bodies were covered with bruises and scars. Despite the injuries they had received the two warriors kept on battling it out. There was no way some little injuries were going to stop them.

Super Vegito elbowed his opponent in the nose, and then planted a kick into his gut. He reeled his fist back and brought it full force onto Gogeta's face, sending the fused Saiyan flying into the ground.

Once Super Gogeta got to his feet he held his hands out in front of his body. His aura flared upwards as he aimed his hands at his opponent. "Let's see how we deals with this." A blue orb of energy began forming, and it was aimed straight at Vegito. It slowly started to increase in size. "Big Bang..."

Vegito saw where this was going and spread his arms out wide. His aura also came to life as blue energy spheres formed within his palms. "Final..." He then brought his hands together and placed them at his side. Soon enough the color of the combined spheres changed from blue to gold.

"Kamehameha!" Simultaneously their two attacks fired, exploding from their hands with a loud boom.

As soon as their attacks collided a huge shockwave was sent outwards, cracking the icy landscape around them. Hurricane force winds blew in every direction, causing even more destruction. The ground beneath Gogeta broke apart as he poured more energy into his attack. Neither warrior had an advantage in the clash. They were evenly matched. Each warrior struggled to win the struggle, giving more and more energy to their attack. The sheer size of the matched attacks was bigger than anything seen before, and its size kept on increasing. The orb became so large that it could've been mistaken for a small moon.

The entirety of the Frozen North began shaking. Mountains started trembling, the ground began to shatter like fine glass. Extreme winds continued to blow, which made some of the smaller mountains rumble violently, almost to the point where they could totally split apart. All of these factors combined were enough to permanently alter the Frozen North. And there was no telling how much more damage would be caused because of the battle.

The scales soon tipped in favor of Gogeta's opponent though, as his Final Kamehameha was pushing back the opposing beam. Panic washed over the vested Saiyan. He needed a way to gain the upper hand, and he needed it now. There was one thing he could he do but it was risky. _'This might shorten the amount of time I have left, but it's either that or death.' _Having mentally decided Super Gogeta started powering up, making his already big aura even bigger. Within a second he advanced himself to the next level of Super Saiyan. His sudden power increase caused even more problems for the battlefield. His attack nearly doubled in size, now easily over powering his foe's.

_'His power just shot up rapidly, it's even higher than mine.'_ By the time Vegito realized what had happened it was too late, and he had been swallowed whole by the attack. As the beam traveled through space a huge cloud of dust and smoke was all that remained of the attack. Despite being engulfed by the powerful beam Vegito was very much alive.

Once the cloud dissipated the potara fused Saiyan was revealed, with even more wounds upon his body. His orange shirt was blown off by the blast, save for a small part of the left side. Taking that attack full force took its toll on him, but he was able to ignore the pain. A grin then came onto his face. "I'm ashamed of you Gogeta, if you wanted to take this to the next level," He let out a powerful shout as his aura spiked upwards, and his power was shooting up dramatically. Sparks shot out of his body as his two forelocks started flowing upwards, and eventually conformed with the rest of his now spikier hair. Seconds later the transformation finished, and Vegito had become a Super Saiyan 2. Sparks shot out of his body as his smirk increased. "You should have said something."

With an even greater amount of speed Super Vegito dashed towards his foe, ready for the second round to begin. Once he closed the gap he threw a right hook only for his opponent to grab it. The two smirked as sparks danced around them. His foe brought his knee up aiming for his gut, but he vanished right before the impact. Appearing several feet away Vegito fired an energy blast, causing his foe to fly up and avoid it.

Upon avoiding the blast he noticed his enemy was gone; an old trick that wouldn't work. Super Gogeta turned around in time to block a kick. He then bobbed his body to the side and swung his knee diagonally, nailing his opponent square in the jaw. That was followed up by the vested Saiyan swinging his entire body upwards, using one of his legs to kick the same spot his knee just hit. After a single rotation Gogeta went to pursue, but when he swung his fist he only hit air.

It was an afterimage, quite a useful technique. The fused warrior then felt the presence of his foe, and he was heading straight for him. He barely had enough time to turn around as Super Vegito was right there, with his fist aimed for the face. Crossing his arms, the vested warrior successfully blocked the punch, causing shockwaves to ripple through the air around them.

Soon enough both Saiyans began fighting at even faster than blinding speed, throwing jabs, knees, elbows and kicks. Even with the increase in power both warriors remained evenly matched, trading blows back and forth. Each hit made more and more sonic booms, all of which sounded like thunder.

* * *

"The Elements! They were here all along!" Twilight still couldn't believe it, she had finally found the Elements of Harmony.

Spike excitedly walked over to her. "This is great! Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal!"

The purple maned unicorn used her magic to close the book and Spike lifted it over his head. "See, girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!" None of them seemed even remotely excited, Applejack even yawned. "You don't even care, do you?"

"No!"

Twilight sighed. "I never thought it would happen. My friends... have turned into complete JERKS! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And... big crown thingy! Come on, everypony, let's go!" With that she was ready to get this over with, except there was a slight problem.

"But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?" Her assistant asked.

"Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, and the brute. That just about covers it."

"But what about Rainbow Dash?"

An idea suddenly came to Twilight's mind. "Congratulations, Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go!" She used her magic to give the dragon the final necklace.

"Me? B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her? That won't end well." He was nervous but then he sighed lightly. _'At least I'm not the new Vegito, then we'd all be in trouble.'_

"Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash. Now let's go defeat Discord so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!"

Despite her 'friend's' change in attitude, they were actually happy about that. "Yeah! Woo-hoo!" They cheered as they trampled Twilight.

Rarity wasn't going to go anywhere without Tom, so she was currently struggling to push the rock.

"Move!" Twilight used her magic to lift the boulder. "Look out, here comes Tom!" The boulder than came crashing through one of her walls.

"Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying!" Discord stated while making his presence known.

"Discord! I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!"

The draconequus merely chuckled. "I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate." A pair of sunglasses appeared on his face as he spoke. "I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready." And now there was a target on his chest.

"Formation, now!" Her 'friends' got into formation but with little enthusiasm. ""Rainbow Dash", get over here."

With a gulp he slowly made his way over to the others.

"All right, let's get this over with." Everything was going fine at first, but it ultimately failed. "What's going on?"

"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with yours." Applejack lied.

"I HATE the Elements of Harmony!"

Fluttershy threw her necklace on the ground. "Hmph! Garbage."

"MINE!" Rarity ran over and snatched it.

Spike took off his necklace and placed it next to Twilight. "Sorry, Twilight. I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library. Good luck with all this– whoa!" He tripped over Fluttershy's tail.

"Oops, sorry, Rainbow Crash." She mocked.

Discord smirked as he walked over to the ponies. "Bravo, ponies, bravo! Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools.

Twilight growled as Discord skated away.

"It's your fault it didn't work." Pinkie stated plainly.

"Who are you talking to?" The unicorn questioned.

"Any of you! ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!"

"I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm."

The greedy unicorn started pushing her rock away, Fluttershy followed her 'friend's' example and flew away. "Yeah! I'm sick of you losers."

"FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...?" Now she too was gray, much like the rest of her friends. It was over, she and her friends had lost. She didn't know what went wrong, but at this point it didn't really matter all that much. Discord had won and harmony had lost.

* * *

Vegito planted his elbow into his foe's gut, he then kicked him in the side of the head. As his opponent was flying the potara fused warrior quickly brought his hands to his side, creating a big yellow orb of energy within his hands. The fused Saiyan fired the Final Kamehameha although it was in the form of a ball rather than a beam. Once the ball hit its target a loud explosion was created, shrouding his opponent in a dense cloud of smoke.

Despite being hit by the powerful attack Super Gogeta wasn't going down that easily. He flew through the cloud, now having even more battle damage than before. His clothes were also more torn up. Catching his foe off guard he uppercutted his fusion counterpart, he then grabbed Vegito's leg and threw him onto the ground. He held out his open palms and bright balls of energy formed within them. In a flash the fused Saiyan assaulted his foe with a barrage of ki blasts, reducing the frozen landscape surrounding him to rubble. The more he fired the more energy he put into his attacks, he just needed to use a little more power and Vegito would be dead.

After about thirty seconds of firing Gogeta stopped to catch his breath, all the while admiring the damage he caused. After a few moments nothing was happening, making the fused Saiyan grin. "Hey are you still alive, or was that last attack too much for you?" Just then his enemy flew up into the air, and was grinning at the Saiyan. "Well look who came back, and here I thought the fight was over."

The two were now staring each other down, with lighting dancing around both of them as they did so. "Well you said that I had thirty minutes to live, but I intend to live a lot longer than that." Vegito stated smugly.

"And I guess the whole 'It will be over before then' plan failed huh?"

The potara fused warrior grinned once again. "To be honest this is the best fight I've had since the fusion, and this might also be the last good fight for a while... so I want to make it last." His aura spiked upwards once he finished his sentence. "So why don't we resume, unless you're scared?"

Super Gogeta's aura also spiked upwards. "Not a chance." He flew forward and cocked his fist back, throwing a punch at his opponent's head who was able to dodge it. He was quick to go on the offensive and began throwing punches and kicks wildly. His enemy was blocking the oncoming attacks so far, but a knee managed to break through the defense and strike his foe's jaw. The impact sent the potara fused warrior higher into the air.

As he was flying his fusion counterpart appeared in front of him, and with one mighty kick Super Vegito was sent crashing into the ground. Super Gogeta flew downwards, ready to strike his downed opponent. Before his fist could make contact his foe vanished. The Saiyan's fist lodged itself within the ice, rendering himself stuck. His cemented state only lasted a few seconds as he was quickly able to free himself. Upon doing that he quickly noticed a huge energy heading his way. Reacting quickly he placed two fingers to his forehead and teleported over to his counterpart.

Vegito smirked as he stopped firing, having sensed his foe moving towards him. In an instant he turned around, just in time to block a kick. He threw a punch of his own but it was in turn blocked. And so the two warriors once again began battling at super sonic speed, rapidly trading blows back and forth. Several grunts escaped the potara fused warrior's mouth as he switched between offense and defense at only a moments notice. While he could tell he was doing some good damage he was also receiving his fare share of it as well. This fact was made even more clear as a hard knee graced the side of his head, making him recoil in pain.

A grin appeared on the vested Saiyan's face as he followed up his knee with punch to the same area. With momentum on his side he unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks to his helpless opponent. He attacked any and all parts of his foe's body, going for maximum damage. Gogeta finished his combination by rotating three hundred and sixty degrees, kicking his foe in the jaw as he did so. Once his reorientation was finished he dashed over to his enemy. He cocked his fist back, but before he could land his blow his foe was gone. He had little time to react as a white boot made contact with his cheek, propelling him straight into the icy ground.

From high up in the air Super Vegito held out his hand. A huge ball of blue energy formed within his palm. "Big Bang Attack!" His attack launched from his hand and hit his opponent dead on, creating a huge explosion. The fused Saiyan let out a few quick breaths, recuperating from both the assault and his counterattack.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was running as quickly as she could through the bizarre version of her home. Not a few minutes prior she was ready to just up and leave. There was no reason to stay in Ponyville, not with things as bad as it was. Before she could depart she noticed all the letters she had sent to the princess had been sent back. After re-reading these letters she remembered just how powerful friendship was, and just how important it was to fight for. So with new found determination she set out to find her friends and stop Discord once and for all.

Her first stop was Sweet Apple Acres, and she immediately noticed the pony in question lounging near the barn. "Applejack, I'm here to fight for our friendship." She yelled, right as Big Mac sprung up from the ground and licked her, much like a dog.

Despite the unicorn being motivated Applejack didn't seem all that interested. In fact, she seemed kind of annoyed with the mare. "Oh, _now_ you want to fight. Where you went when I was battlin' Discord?"

Seconds later Twilight tackled her dishonest friend. "Snap out of it. This isn't you! You're _not_ a liar." She then used her magic, to remind the earth pony of their friendship.

After a few moments Applejack's color returned to her. "Wh-what happened?" She rubbed her aching head before noticing her friend. "Twilight! I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have. Come on" The blue maned mare told her as they headed over to Fluttershy's cottage.

As soon as they arrived the honest pony was able to quickly subdue the brutish pegasus, allowing Twilight to cast the spell.

Much like her friend Fluttershy returned to normal. "Oh no! Twilight, Applejack, I just had the worst dream!"

Rarity was next, and she wasn't about to let anypony touch her 'diamond'. "What do you think you're doing? Get away from my gem! Get away-!" Once she regained her senses she finally saw the 'diamond' for what it was... a giant rock. So she promptly shoved it out of her boutique. "Let us never speak of this again."

Pinkie Pie didn't put up much of a fight, and that was helped by the fact that there were more ponies to subdue her. And now they were on their way to the final Element of Harmony, with the honest mare pulling the pink pony in a cart. "And I-I turned gray!" She giggled. "Can you believe it?!"

The group arrived at Rainbow's house a few minutes later, and since Fluttershy was the only one with wings she went up and searched her house. "Uh? She's not here." She told them.

"Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements." The purple unicorn reminded.

"She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her." And because Vegito wasn't there they had no means of pinpointing her location.

"Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there!" Pinkie pointed up to the sky.

They all looked up and saw said pony lounging on a cloud. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted nonchalantly.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" The purple pony stated.

"That's nice." Rainbow obviously didn't seem to care at all.

Twilight could tell this wasn't going to be easy, but they need Rainbow! "Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty!"

"Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome."

"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of clouds is Cloudsdale?" Rarity asked with annoyance.

Applejack smirked. "The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond."

The generous mare grit her teeth. "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

"Time for Plan B."

* * *

BOOM! CRASH! SMACK!

Super Vegito was attacking his foe furiously, not letting up for a second. His onslaught kept the vested Saiyan on the defensive, making him constantly block. Yet even then it wasn't enough to protect him. The potara fused Saiyan eventually rammed his elbow into his opponent's face, he then grabbed his leg and spun him around several times. After many dizzying rotations he released his grip, launching his counterpart threw the air. A smirk came onto his face as he watched his foe crash through a mountain. Not wasting anymore time he placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished, appearing right above Gogeta. With a mighty yell he thrust his leg downwards, hitting his foe in the stomach.

The blow sent Super Gogeta into the icy ground hard. It took him a few moments to get back to his feet, due to all of the accumulative injuries.

"Hey, come on, don't tell me this over already." Vegito joked.

_'He's good, but he isn't taking this seriously.' _He noticed the cocky look on the potara fused warrior's face. _'His arrogance will be his undoing.' _Without actually responding he charged at his foe. Super Gogeta managed to catch his counterpart off guard, and a well placed punch sent him flying. He then held up his hands, charging up ki within both open palms. The vested Saiyan then unleashed rapid fire ki blasts. Each blast hit the soaring warrior, slightly altering his course while in the air.

Vegito grit his teeth as he unleashed a wave of energy, destroying all nearby blasts. He then looked behind him and noticed a mountain in his path. Right as he was about to collide with it he stopped himself with his feet. He used his energy to propel himself off the cliff side, destroying the mountain in the process. His momentum sent him flying at his foe with great speed, easily dodging the energy bullets that were being continuously sent out. As soon as he was close enough he gave his vested opponent an uppercut, knocking him high into the air. The potara fused Saiyan then put his hands out in front of him and fired a slightly bigger, yet different, Big Bang.

The 'Big Bang' hit Gogeta and made him scream out in pain. But he quickly shrugged off his pain, and just in time to duck under a kick. Thinking quickly, Gogeta fired a point blank energy wave, encompassing the upper half of his foe's body. He then grabbed Vegito's leg and hurled him straight into the ground. Once his foe landed the vested Saiyan held both hands out in front of him, his aura flared as he did so. It was time to end this. "It's time to finish this, I let you live long enough!"

The potara fused Saiyan broke free from the ice and leapt to his feet. Instead of creating an attack of his own he simply stood there.

"Say goodby-" Suddenly Gogeta's aura vanished, and his hair and eyes went back to black. "NO! NOT NOW!"

Just then the fusion ended. Gogeta had separated into Goku and Vegeta. The two Saiyans looked over to each other puzzled. The silence was broken by Vegeta. "Kakarot you idiot, we almost had him! Maybe if you didn't get so carried away we could have won."

"Hey it's not my fault, you were the one who wanted to toy with him!" Goku defended.

"Don't try and pin the blame all on me, you were the one who screwed everything up."

Super Vegito smirked as he flew up to the two Saiyans. "Shall we resume?"

Goku and Vegeta both powered up into Super Saiyans. "Come on Vegeta, we can still beat him."

Hearing that made the fused warrior laugh. "You two couldn't even beat Buu like that, where as I outclassed him, even in my normal state I was able to beat him. Face it, the two of you were doomed from the start." He stated.

The prince of Saiyans was angered by that comment. "What are you talking about?!"

"In order for the fusion dance to work the two of you need to have equal power levels, and since Goku is stronger he would have to lower his in order to make it happen." Vegito noticed a vein popping in the side of Vegeta's head. "But I will admit that our power was pretty even, so you did have a chance to beat me. But I'll I had to was survive until the fusion ended."

"Damn, and ascending to Super Saiyan Two used up more time." The palm tree haired Saiyan lamented. "Our injuries didn't help anything either."

"You two were playing against time, and you lost. So I guess now I can end the fight for good."

"Don't think this is over yet... and wipe that smirk off your face!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegito chuckled. "You know, this is technically your smirk right?"

What followed was the loudest yell ever heard in Equestria. It was loud enough to make everypony tremble, even the different kingdoms around the world could hear it. After venting his frustration Vegeta charged at the fused Saiyan, fed up with his cockiness. Try as he might though he was unable to land a single blow. "I'm going to kill you!"

Super Vegito grabbed one of his foe's fists. "Sorry, but that's not happening." He grinned as he sensed Goku approaching from behind. He moved his head to the side and avoided the oncoming punch. An idea then came into his head. He threw Vegeta into the palm tree haired Saiyan and the two of them crashed into each other. Vegito then launched a powerful kiai, and the force flung them into a nearby mountain. With his hand still outstretched he unleashed a giant wave of energy, swallowing nearly all of the mountain. All the while he could hear his opponents scream in pain.

After his wave dissipated he couldn't sense either Goku or Vegeta. The battle was finally over. Vegito let his strength fade and his hair became black once more. He took a good look around and noticed the Frozen North looked awful. Entire mountains were destroyed, giant ice chunks littered the ground, the very landscape itself was ripped apart. _'Well, if the Crystal Empire ever shows up hopefully it won't be around here.' _He joked as his eyes drifted downwards to his body. His gi was ripped to shreds, the only parts that remained were his pants gloves and boots, and even those had their fare share of holes and tears. His body was littered with cuts, bruises, and blood. Overall he was feeling pretty injured, and yet he couldn't help but grin. Once he ate a senzu bean his power would become even greater than before. He grinned as he put two fingers to his forehead and teleported home.

* * *

Upon arriving in Ponyville the fused Saiyan was speechless. It didn't look quite as he remembered it. The ground was now covered in various checkerboard patterns, and several buildings were floating. There were other various random objects around as well. _'What in the world happened here?'_

"So, it looks like you've won your fight."

Vegito turned around and saw Discord walking up to him.

"Congratulations on the victory, it looks like it was a tough one." He snapped his fingers and confetti rained down on the Saiyan.

"What are you still doing here Discord?"

"Simple, I won." The draconequus stated.

Vegito glared at him. "I really don't think it's that simple, there's no way Twilight and the others could have lost."

The draconequus laughed. "Funny you should mention them, because it seems that the six of them aren't friends anymore."

The Saiyan's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"Oh I know, so sad isn't it?" He asked, feigning concern.

"I'll be you had a hand in that didn't you?"

Discord put a claw to his chest. "Me? Why I'd never do something like that." He received an intense look from the warrior, complete with narrowed eyes. "Fine, I may have given them a _little_ push... but they were the ones who decided to stop being friends. Honest."

"You understand that I have trouble trusting you right?" Vegito questioned.

"Hey, if you don't want to listen to the truth that's none of my concern."

"Right... so how about you just turn everything back to normal before I have to hurt you." His request only served to make the draconequus laugh, leaving the fused Saiyan confused.

"Now why would I want to do that, everything is so much better this way! And besides, it's not like you can do anything to stop me."

Now it was Vegito's turn to laugh. "You must be crazier than I thought, of course I can stop you. And just because I'm injured doesn't mean you have the advantage."

"Sure you _can_... but you won't." Discord stated smugly.

Vegito just stared at him blankly. Was Discord that stupid? "What are you talking about?"

Before answering his question Discord created a cup of tea for himself, he gulped it down and then threw the cup away. The cup exploded upon impact with the ground. "I'll answer that, but first I have a question of my own. Who will return everything back to normal once I'm gone?" His foe only raised an eyebrow. "Oh that's right, no pony, I'm the only one who can return Ponyville to normal. And guess what, I'm not going to."

"Don't try and trick me Discord, once I defeat you everything will change back." He said confidently.

"Are you sure, what if it doesn't?"

The Saiyan was once again feeling confusion, but then he quickly shook it off. "I said stop trying to trick me!"

"I'm not, I'm simply trying to warn you. Killing me won't yield the result you want. Face it Vegito, I've won."

Vegito's eyes then widened in shock, having just realized what the draconequus had done. "So creating Gogeta... it was just a way to get me away from the others."

Discord clapped his hands together. "Bravo Vegito, you finally figured it out. I knew that you working with the Element Bearers would ruin my plan, so I had to distract you. It's kind of funny how easy it is to trick a Saiyan. Promise them a good battle and they will do whatever you want."

Gritting his teeth the fused warrior stared angrily at his foe. "Just get to the point!"

"Anyway, I needed to remove you from the equation. So I created a powerful opponent for you to face, allowing me to take down the ponies one by one. And once that happened I gained total control of Equestria. A genius plan if I do say so myself." Discord stated with pride. "It didn't matter to me whether you won or not, because by the time your fight would have ended I would have already succeeded with my plan." To make matters better he could see the disappointed look on the Saiyan's face.

"I... failed. I could have easily taken you down, but Instead I toyed with Gogeta." Both anger and sadness were flowing through the Saiyan. This was his first defeat and it was a pretty bad one. Discord had defeated him, and he didn't even throw a punch or kick. Instead he outsmarted him. All in all it was a severe blow to his pride, but at the moment he had bigger concerns. "I was supposed to protect Equestria..."

"Victory feels even better when you beat an opponent more powerful than yourself, wouldn't you say?"

Vegito didn't answer, instead he fell to his knees. Upon reaching the ground he slammed his fists into it, shattering the earth around him. Tremors were also created by his fists.

"Isn't this a pretty sight. Oh I wish I had a camera."

The Saiyan laid there for a few moments, trying his best to keep his composure. He really wanted to punch the smug look off of Discord's face... but he couldn't. Maybe it was just the draconequus screwing around with his head, but he didn't want to take any chances. The ponies were his best friends, and the closest thing he had to a family. Ponyville had become his new home, and now it was gone. His home, his friends... all of it was gone.

Sparks shot out of his body as he slowly stood up. The rage inside of him was boiling and it exploded with one painful shout. A crater was now present where the Saiyan once stood, and the fierce winds emitting from him were enough to blow Discord back. Ponyville also began shaking, even the buildings that were floating in midair. His aura soon changed from a bright white to gold, and his hair changed from black to gold as well. He kept powering up for a few moments before suddenly stopping. Super Vegito then put two fingers on his forehead. "This isn't over!" In a flash he disappeared.

* * *

The ponies were once again reunited, all of them were back to normal. It wasn't easy capturing Rainbow Dash, especially because they had to fly after her. Fluttershy was carrying the hot air balloon, but she just wasn't as fast as the cyan mare. Twilight then told her what would happen if they failed, and that made the shy mare angry. She then received a boost of speed, thanks to her anger. Once they were close enough Applejack lassoed the pegasus to the ground. They had her subdued and the purple unicorn cast the spell, returning the pegasus to normal.

Rainbow's first thoughts after awakening were if everything was all right, and if they had beaten Discord. Instead of answering they went in for a group hug. Their happy moment was spoiled by a bunch of buffalo dancing around. "Maybe it's a little early for a group hug."

Not a second later a loud, ear piercing shout was heard, making the ponies' ears cling to the sides of their heads.

"That sounded like Vegito." Applejack noted.

"Do you think he's okay?" Fluttershy wondered, concern evident in her voice.

Just then Vegito appeared in front of them. His aura flaring and a look of pure rage was on his face.

Everypony took a few steps back. He looked like he had just been in one hell of a fight, but that wasn't what scared them. It was his face that scared them the most. His expression was one of pure anger and rage. It looked as if he could go berserk at any moment. They had never seen him this angry before, and while they knew he wouldn't hurt them they were still terrified.

Super Vegito looked his friends over, and they looked perfectly normal. And they were hugging by the looks of it. He then noticed how frightened they were, no doubt because of him. With a sigh his aura faded, and his hair went back to normal. The Saiyan slowly walked over to the ponies. "Are you all alright?"

It took them a moment to answer. "Yeah... we're fine." Twilight answered.

"Good, I was worried I was too late." He told them, a small smile appearing on his face as he did so.

After calming down the ponies looked him over. "Gosh, you must have taken some beatin'." The honest mare noted.

"Yeah, that fight with Gogeta was the best one I ever had!" He smiled.

"Just look at this, your clothes are all torn up. I simply cannot allow you to walk around with those rags on." Rarity said.

Twilight glared at her unicorn friend. "Let's worry about Vegito's clothes later, right now we need to stop Discord."

"But Twilight," The shy mare interrupted. "what about his injuries?"

"I'll be fine, and my clothes can wait. Come on, let's end this!"

They all nodded and placed a hoof upon him, seconds later they disappeared.

* * *

Discord was sitting atop his throne as pies started raining from the sky, all the while he was laughing like a mad man. He then used his magic to create a glass in order to get some chocolate milk. "Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing."

"Not as wonderful as friendship."

He turned his head and noticed Vegito and the ponies, who were all wielding their Elements. "Oh, this again?" Discord asked as he drank the cup containing the milk, he then threw the milk behind him, creating an explosion.

"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Applejack proclaimed.

The draconequus extended his finger and pulled the honest pony towards him. "Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you a liar." He did the same thing with the other ponies. "Will you ever learn?"

Twilight used her magic to teleport herself towards her friends and create a shield around them. Their enemy gasped as the ponies touched the ground. "I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for."

"And now we can finish you off for good." Vegito exclaimed, making his aura spiking upwards.

"Ugh, gag. Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements, "frenemies". Just make it quick. I'm missing some excellent chaos here."

The ponies looked among each other. "All right, ladies, let's show him what friendship can do!"

There was one pony missing. Pinkie was busy getting her fill of chocolate milk. Once she was full she rejoined her friends, and they began charging up the attack.

At first Discord didn't think much of it, but he soon saw what was happening. By that time it was too late to do anything. "No. NO!" He yelled as the rainbow colored blast struck him, slowly turning his body into stone. As soon as he turned to stone the rainbow colored attack covered the entirety of Ponyville, returning it to normal.

Vegito sighed as he powered down out of Super Saiyan, at the same time his friends landed on the ground next to him. The Discord statue also fell to the ground. The Saiyan walked over to it and held out his hand. "Say goodbye Discord." Right before he could blast it to pieces his friends ran over to him.

"Vegito wait, you don't have to do that. He's trapped in stone, he can't hurt anypony now." Twilight said. As much as she hated Discord she knew he didn't deserve to die, and imprisonment was the best option available.

"How do the rest of you feel?"

Rarity was the first to answer. "I agree with Twilight. Sure, Discord did some awful things, but killing him would make you no better than he is."

"He may have been a big meanie, but that's no reason to take away his life." The pink mare said.

Fluttershy nodded. "Every creature deserves life, even someone as vile and nasty as Discord."

"Besides, we already turned him ta stone. Not much he can do now." Applejack added.

While everypony else seemed to be in agreement there was still one pony left. "Rainbow?" The Saiyan glanced over towards the cyan mare.

Said pegasus merely shrugged. "I say let him live, even if he escapes again we'll just whop his butt a second time!"

He contemplated it for a moment and decided against killing him. There was a chance he could break free again, but there was also a part of him telling him to give Discord another chance. Plus his friends didn't seem to keen on him killing anyone. And above all else he listened to them instead of his gut. "Fine, but don't come crying to me if he breaks free again."

* * *

After Discord's defeat the seven of them headed off to Canterlot, with Vegito carrying the statue. Once the statue was back in the gardens they were summoned to the throne room, where a huge crowd of ponies greeted them. Both Princess Celestia and Luna were there as well.

Princess Celestia smiled. "We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these seven friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos." Celestia then used her magic to open a curtain, which revealed the ponies using the Elements on Discord. The crowd cheered as the princess opened another curtain, this one revealed a painting of Vegito fighting Gogeta.

Everypony stared at the second painting confused, but their confusion lasted only a few moments before they began cheering some more.

Vegito was also surprised. "How did...?"

"I was watching the fight, and it was even more spectacular than the last!" Luna exclaimed, as the ponies watching cheered once again.

He merely smiled as confetti rained down upon the seven of them. Now both he and his friends had solidified their place as heroes in Equestria's history.

* * *

There we go, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. It was a combination of work, procrastination and my re-found love of Bomberman Hero :). I hope I didn't make the fight between Vegito and Gogeta too short, I sort of imagined that time didn't pass by as quickly as we watched it (if that makes sense). And I also think that Vegito's reaction to what happened was justified, considering Ponyville is his new home and the Mane 6 are his new friends. Stay tuned for more and be sure to R and R!

Oh and when I edited this chapter you'll notice I changed a few things. Such as making the fight last longer and also Vegito meeting up with the Mane 6 when they all returned to normal. That was what I originally planned to do, I feel like it works better. And the ponies get to see Vegito really angry for the first time.

FutureShock


	20. Lesson Zero

Chapter Twenty: Lesson Zero

Vegito was making his way over to the Carousel Boutique. Rarity had been working on a replacement outfit for him, and despite the difficulty she was determined to finish it. During that time the fused Saiyan went around in his 'rags'(as Rarity dubbed them), and although he was wearing pants he lacked a shirt. The stares he received from the ponies were not of confusion, but of awe at how muscular he was. The only other pony that buff was Bulk Biceps.

His training in the gravity chamber was going along very nicely, he was already up to three hundred fifty times gravity. Vegito wanted to slowly test out his limits, and while he was sure five hundred times wouldn't be difficult he still wanted to take it slow. Thanks to the zenkai boost he received from his battle, and the high intensity training he was doing, he felt stronger than before.

The Saiyan arrived at the store and walked through the door, and the bell that rang signaled someone had just entered.

Rarity walked down the stairs upon hearing the chime. "Hello and welcome to the Carousel Boutique were everyth... oh, it's you Vegito. I'm surprised you came through the door."

"I would have used Instant Transmission but I remembered you didn't like it that one time I did it." He explained, making her chuckle nervously.

"Yes, well... I have your new outfit ready." Her horn began glowing as a blue and orange gi, and a new set of gloves and boots floated over to the Saiyan. "You're lucky I have so many different types of fabric, and that I have almost every color imaginable."

He held it up and it looked just like his old one, in terms of color, and the fabric was pretty much the same. The unicorn had suggested ways of improving his outfit but he stood firm, the way it normally looked was fine. "This is perfect, and it looks so comfortable." Vegito took off his gloves and boots, and threw off his old pants. Leaving him just in his underwear.

The generous mare turned away from him, not wanting to stare at his pretty much naked body. Although she did take a little peak, just out of curiosity. "Of course it is, clothes need to be both stylish _and _comfortable." She said while picking up his old clothes with her magic.

"I'm not one that goes for style, but I do appreciate having comfortable clothes in battle." His new clothes were on and Vegito smiled. "Thank you Rarity."

She nodded. "Consider this my way of thanking you for saving us all from certain death."

"Well I should get going." Vegito began walking away.

"Wait before you go," She called out, making him stop and turn towards her. "my offer to go to the spa still stands." She wasn't expecting him to jump at the opportunity, but she figured _maybe _he'd say yes.

"Sorry but my answer is still no, and not just because the spa isn't the kind of place for a warrior. I have so more work to do in the gravity chamber." The fused saiyan explained, making the unicorn sigh.

"I understand, so I guess I'll see you at the picnic later."

They both waved goodbye before Vegito flew off towards his training spot. Ordinarily he probably wouldn't have attended the picnic his friends had planned, but the fiasco with Discord changed his attitude a little. His time in Equestria and his time with his new friends could either be really long, or really short. So Vegito decided to spend more time with them and try to keep a better eye on things around Ponyville. Just to make sure nothing bad could happen.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike were having a busy day today, as shown by the numerous amounts of checklists being used. There were checklists made for making sure they did everything on the previous checklist. Spike was not a fan of having to go through so many lists on a daily basis, but it was one of those things that he got used to by living with Twilight for so long.

The duo had just returned from Sugarcube Corner, having picked up two dozen cupcakes. The first dozen was for her and the other ponies to share, and the second dozen was specifically for Vegito. There was just no way to split twelve cupcakes between seven friends and still have enough to feed her Saiyan friend.

"Looks like that's everything!" Spike announced as he and the unicorn entered the main part of the library.

"Almost everything."

Upon closer inspection there was indeed one more thing they needed to do. ""Triple-check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" Uh... check!" After checking it off the quill fell out of his hand. "Ugh... I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp! Well, good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week... I don't think I could write another word!"

Hearing that made Twilight's eyes widen in shock, and also drop the cupcake she was holding with her magic. "We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!"

"Why? Is that bad?" Personally Spike didn't see the problem. He also worried that Twilight would start overreacting, a usual response to something like this.

"Bad? BAD? Of course it's bad! I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every ten days, every... single... week!" She got right up in his face but he was still confused. "Ohh... Where's my calendar, where's my calendar?!" Twilight lifted several books up with her magic, trying to find her calendar.

The baby dragon opened up one of the many drawers. "Where it.. always is?"

She grabbed the book with Spike still holding onto it and dragged the both of them into her podium. "When did we send the last one?" The purple unicorn asked while frantically flipping through the pages.

"Last... Tuesday?"

"And today is..." She finished turning the pages and landed on the current day.

"Tuesday?"

A scream escaped her mouth and she began running around frantically. "Nononononononono!" She made her way upstairs and looked out her window, noticing the sun was high in the sky. "If I don't send her a letter by sundown, I'll be... tardy!"

"What's that now?" Spike questioned.

"Tar-dy, Spike! Late, I'll be late!" Twilight then collapsed onto her bed. "Oh, how could I let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment."

Spike was afraid something like this would happen, and now he needed to calm her down. "Oh, please! You're the most studious student ever! I'm sure the Princess will forgive you if you miss one little deadline." He stated with confidence.

"I'm afraid to take that chance, Spike. This is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Yeah... I don't think she-"

Before he could finish his sentence Twilight teleported right next to him. "What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?"

"Why would she-" Again he was cut off.

The purple unicorn began pacing around the room. "What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me prove I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?! What if I don't pass?!"

"Well, why wouldn't you pass-" This whole thing didn't make sense to the baby dragon, and to him it looked like she was overreacting again.

"She's my teacher. Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade!" In response she received a face palm. "But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten" She envisioned herself being laughed at by all of the fillies in the classroom.

"Twilight? Twilight!" The baby dragon snapped her out of her bad thoughts. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten."

"You're right. I have no reason to worry. Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Celestia before sundown!" She stated, making her assistant sigh. "So... got any problems, troubles, conundrums, or any other sort of issues, major or minor, that I as a good friend could help you solve?"

"Huh. Hmm. Huunh. Huh... I got nothin'."

Twilight sighed. "Then it looks like I'm going to have to find somepony who does." She left the house.

Spike sighed. "This won't end well."

* * *

Twilight was strolling through the streets of Ponyville, beginning her quest to write a friendship report in time. "You've got this, Twilight. You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia! Has to be somepony who needs the help of a good friend!" Just then she could hear somepony scream in the distance. "Rarity!" She was more excited than worried though. The blue maned unicorn kicked in her friend's door. "Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here!"

Rarity was crying on one of her tables. "Why me-e-e-e-e-ee... WHYYYY?! Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" She cried

This was Twilight's chance to help a friend and write that report. "What's happened? Are you alright?"

"I've lost my diamond-encrusted purple ribbon! I have searched high, and I have searched low. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere!" The generous pony used her magic to grab her reaction couch, she then laid down upon it. "Anywhe-e-e-e-ere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?!"

The eyes of Twilight lit up after hearing that. "Never fear, Rarity. As your friend I'll do my best to help you fi-" Unfortunately her hopes were gone just as quickly as they came.

"Oh, there it is." The ribbon was on the ground next to a table. "Isn't it always just the last place you look?" With her ribbon found she was free to continue her work.

"So... you just lost your ribbon?"

"Mm-hm!" She confirmed.

"But now you've found it?"

"Yuh-huh."

"And nothing else is bothering you? Nothing that I, as a good friend could help you with?" Twilight asked, hoping the answer was yes.

Her friend thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... there is one thing."

Once again the blue maned unicorn's eyes lit up. "Yes?"

"I think I left my measuring tape under the fabric over there. Could you get that for me?"

Twilight sighed in response. "Measuring tape? Sure." She used her magic and brought it over to her friend.

"Twilight? Is there something bother- Twilight?" There was no sign of her friend anywhere.

* * *

Despite her bad luck with Rarity Twilight was still determined. One failure would not discourage her. "No need to panic. Rarity is just one pony. I'm sure one of my other friends will need me."

Crashing sounds could be heard as Rainbow Dash was currently in the middle of attacking Applejack's barn. She noticed the orange pony was taking shelter in a nearby trench. This destruction did not go unnoticed by Twilight Sparkle. "What in the world...? Rainbow must be angry with Applejack! She must hate her guts! How wonderful!" Her eyes lit up at the second chance. "Rainbow Dash! Stop!" She used her magic to grab Rainbow's tail. "Listen, Rainbow. I know you're upset with Applejack, but don't worry. Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a good friend, can help you resolve your problems."

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to hide your feelings from me! I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight." She said as she led her rainbow maned friend over to a bench. The cyan mare laid down upon it as the unicorn grabbed a pencil and pad of paper. "Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack."

Rainbow shot her a confused look. "I don't have any issues with Applejack." She stated plainly.

"You don't? Then why are you destroying her property?" Twilight questioned, unsure if her statement was truthful or not.

"Because she asked me to. Right, Applejack?"

Applejack looked over at the duo. "Yes, ma'am. I wanted to put up a new barn, but this one's gotta come down first. Hehe. Now get back to it, R.D."

"You got it, boss!" She flew up into the air.

"Ah would've asked Vegito but he was busy trainin', oh, and ya might wanna take cover."

Rainbow Dash was high up in the air and started flying straight down at the barn. The blue maned mare yelped before diving for cover. As soon as the loyal pegasus hit the barn it exploded in a rainbow of color, and some of the debris landed on the ponies in hiding. When it was all over the honest pony excitedly jumped out of the rubble.

Twilight sighed before taking off.

* * *

Time was slowly ticking away and Twilight was getting more and more worried. So far her attempts at helping her friends didn't turn out well, none of her friends needed any real help. With a sigh she did her best to keep her spirits up, and her new plan seemed foolproof. "I can't believe I wasted all that time. I should have just come here first. Fluttershy always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her."

She walked around the outside of her house and headed out back, only to find her friend face to face with a bear. The bear roared but the shy pony merely flew between it's legs, and before the beast could react the shy mare flew over and kicked it in the back. She then grabbed it's leg and pulled hard. "Fluttershy?" Twilight watched as her friend jumped up and down onto the bear's back, and to finish it off she snapped it's neck!

It was a display that Twilight didn't think she would ever see. It seemed like something Vegito would do, not Fluttershy. This made her wonder if them watching his fights was a bad idea. "How can this be happening? Of all the days she had to stop being such a scaredy-pony, she had to pick today?! What am I going to do?!"

Right as Twilight left Fluttershy was rubbing the bear's back. "You really should have come to me sooner. You were carrying so much tension in that shoulder." What was seen as fighting was actually just a message.

* * *

"It's fine. It'll all be fine. The day isn't over yet. But it will be over soon!" This whole ordeal was taking it's toll on Twilight's mind, she was starting to lose it. "It'll be all over! My time in Ponyville! My advanced studies! Nono. You're a good student. You can do this. Ooh! But what if I can't? You can! You just have to keep it together. Keep. It. Together!"

There was only one more of her friends who she could try and help. She reached the training spot and noticed the ship resting there. With a huge smile she knocked on the door, seconds later it opened.

"Twilight, what are you doing here?" He took a good look at her and she seemed off. "Hey are you alright, you seemed stressed."

"What are you talking about Vegito, I'm _perfectly_ fine." The smile she gave was anything but normal.

"Okay... so back to my first question, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just here to help out a friend."

Vegito raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I need help?" He questioned while crossing his arms.

"So you don't have any kind of problem? Anything at all that I can help with?"

"No I'm fine." His answer made the purple unicorn sad. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Twilight sighed. "I haven't learned anything new about friendship this week and my report is due today!" She yelled, letting panic wash over her.

"Is that really all that's bothering you?" He received a weak nod. "I think you might be overreacting, who cares if your report is late?"

"Princess Celestia will!" Twilight yelled while getting right up in Vegito's face. "Oh what am I going to do, this is bad!"

The Saiyan just sighed. This 'problem' wasn't really that big of a deal, she was just blowing it out of proportion. He got down and placed his hands onto her shoulders. "I think you need to relax, everything will be fine." Despite saying that she still looked worried. "Maybe the picnic will help calm you down."

Her eyes went wide. "The picnic, I completely forgot! Oh no the cupcakes are still back at my house."

"Don't worry, I can take us." He grabbed her and Instant Transmissioned to the library. Luckily for him Spike was still there, so they could go directly to the library.

The duo appeared in the main room and noticed Spike tidying up. He stopped cleaning and proceeded to grab the two boxes of cupcakes. "You got here just in time, I think the picnic already started though."

"Hm, well at least we won't be delayed further." With the boxes in hand, and with the pony touching his leg, he teleported to their friends.

The other ponies had already arrived at the spot and were currently setting up. Pinkie Pie brought the blanket but the basket had balloons attached to it, making it float into the air. As Applejack laid the blanket down Rarity looked through her own basket. "Please tell me I did not forget the plates. I did. I totally forgot them. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" Using her magic she grabbed her reaction couch. "Why, why, why... Uh..." She looked over and noticed her friends staring at her. "What? You didn't expect me to lay on the grass, did you?"

Just then Twilight and Vegito appeared next to all of them. While the Saiyan looked normal the unicorn looked like a mess, concerning her friends.

"You alright, hun?" Applejack asked.

"No! I am not alright." She exclaimed, making her friends worried. "It's just terrible."

"Yes?"

"Simply awful."

"Yes!?"

"It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help!"

"YES!?"

Vegito face palmed, knowing what was coming next.

"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, and I haven't learned anything about friendship!"

The ponies all sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought something really awful had happened." Fluttershy stated.

"Something awful has happened! If I don't turn in the letter on time, I'll be tardy! TARDY!" Her friends giggled in response, making her angry.

"I told her to relax but she wouldn't listen." Vegito added before opening his box of cupcakes.

Applejack put a hoof onto her nervous friend. "No offense, sugarcube, but it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'."

Twilight smacked her hoof away a few seconds later. "This is not nothing. This is everything. I need you guys to help me find somepony with a problem I can fix before sundown!" She moved right into the pink pony's face. "My whole life depends on it!"

Pinkie laughed. "Oh, Twilight, you're such a crack-up!"

"Come on now. Have a seat and stop sweatin' the small stuff." The honest pony said.

The blue maned unicorn grunted twice before teleporting away.

"Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before." The shy mare commented.

"Oh, what a drama queen. Mm. Relatively speaking..."

"I'm worried about her," The Saiyan stated, making his friends turn towards him. "If she's this worried I'm afraid she'll do something crazy." He noted in between cupcakes.

"She sure looked stressed, but ah don't think we have ta worry about her doin' somethin' crazy." Applejack reassured.

Rainbow put her shades back on and began relaxing. "Oh just relax Vegito, she doesn't even have a real problem. I'm sure _everything_ will be fine."

Vegito was still unsure but decided that maybe they were right. Besides what was the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

Twilight was sitting on her bed staring out the window, watching the sun slowly go down. "Clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock. Is. Ticking. Keep it together. If I can't find a friendship problem... I'll make a friendship problem!" She used her magic to open a nearby chest and rubbed her hooves together evilly.

Outside the Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing with a ball.

From nearby bushes Twilight popped out and smiled creepily and teleported over to them. "Hi, girls!" She greeted as they stared at her confused.

"Oh, hi, Twilight. How's it go-"

"Gr-eat. Just great. You three look like you're doing great too! Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend."

The three fillies all seemed worried abut her.

The purple unicorn payed them no mind and showed them her doll. "This is Smarty Pants. She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you!"

Neither one of them seemed fond of the doll. "Uhh... she's... great." Scootaloo stated.

"Yeah. Great." The red maned filly agreed.

"I really... like her... mane."

"She even comes with her own notebook and quill, for when you want to pretend she's doing her homework!" Their responses were pretty much the same as before. "I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem! I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends." As she spoke the orange pegasus did a motion with her hoof, signaling that the purple unicorn had gone crazy. "So, who wants to play with her first?"

"Uh... You should play with her first, Sweetie Belle. Y'know, 'cause you like her mane so much." Apple Bloom suggested before walking away.

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "Nonononononono. I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first."

"I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Apple Bloom." Both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle tried pushing their friend towards the doll.

"Applejack says it's important to share." She protested.

As the trio began fighting Twilight became worried. _'I gotta think of something! Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink Twilight, think! That's it!'_ "Ooh, you're going to like Smarty Pants. And you're going to like her more than anything." Hearts shot out of her horn and into the doll, making her more desirable to anypony who looked at her.

The orange filly gasped at the sight. "I want it."

"I need it." Apple Bloom said.

"I really like her mane!"

The trio started fighting over the Smarty Pants doll.

"The 'want it, need it' spell. Works every time. Okay, okay, let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about- Ugh!" Her attempts at stopping the rumble were fruitless. "C'mon, girls, we're all friends here, right? Don't you think you ought to share?" Her answer wasn't the one she wanted, so she jumped into the fray. The unicorn ended up being flung out and rolled into Big Mac. "Big McIntosh! Thank goodness! You've gotta help me get that doll away from those girls!"

He caught a glimpse of the doll and stared at it intensely. "Eeyup." Big Mac walked over to them and simply reached down and grabbed the doll with his mouth.

"Oh, thank you so much. Now if you could just give her to me?" Twilight tried to grab the doll with her magic but couldn't, the stallion was already galloping away from her.

"Nnnope."

Twilight face hoofed. "Oh no!"

"Give her back!" Apple Bloom shouted as the crusaders chased the red earth pony.

Mayor Mare had been relaxing nearby and saw the chase scene. "What's all the commotion about?"

"They're fighting over that doll!" Orange Swirl said.

"That incredible, amazing doll!" Sweetie Drops added.

A whole lot of ponies came out of nowhere and all stared fighting over the doll, swarming Big Macintosh in the process.

"Can't... get... a clear shot!" Twilight tried to stop the spell but couldn't, and a realization soon came to her. "Oh, what have I done?!"

* * *

The ponies and Saiyan were finishing up the picnic, and they heard something coming towards them. "Y'all hear that?" A stampede of ponies came running by the six of them. "What in the name of all things oats 'n apples is goin' on here?!"

_'I guess I was right.' _Vegito thought to himself as Twilight ran over to them.

Two pegasi were fighting over the doll and it landed nearby.

Vegito moved over to it curiously.

The blue maned unicorn stopped Rainbow from looking at it. "Don't look at it!"

He picked it up before anypony else could grab it. "I don't see what the big deal... is..." His eyes locked on to the doll and something came over him, all of a sudden he really loved that doll. Somepony was about to grab it but he flew up into the air. "If you want this doll you'll have to fight me for it!"

"This is _really bad!" _Twilight said nervously.

"Just what the hay is goin' on Twi?" Applejack asked.

"I put a spell on my Smarty Pants doll creating a problem and then tried to solve it so that I could write a report to Princess Celestia... but the situation is out of control!"

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure that..." Rarity began.

An explosion was heard and the ponies all winced.

"That was a warning shot." The fused Saiyan warned.

"How could this get any worse?" Twilight asked as she looked over at the setting sun. Once the sun set a bright light shone throughout the sky.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Princess Celestia showed up and used her magic to get rid of the spell on the doll, returning everypony to normal.

The ponies stopped fighting and cleared out. Vegito looked at the doll and immediately threw it on the ground. Big Mac walked over to it and picked it up, and once in his mouth he happily trotted away.

The princess then landed in front of her student. "Meet me in the library." She demanded.

"Goodbye, girls. If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot." The unicorn then walked away sadly.

"Magic kindergarten?" Fluttershy questioned.

Rainbow as just as confused. "Canterlot?"

"We're never going to see Twilight again!" The party pony stated sadly.

"Uh, what are we gonna do, y'all?"

"Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" They all looked at her confused. "What? I really mean it this time!"

Vegito wasted no time in flying off towards the library.

"Hey wait for us!" Rainbow shouted as the ponies followed after him.

* * *

Spike was hiding behind a bookcase listening in on the conversation, and he didn't like what he was hearing.

Princess Celestia had scolded her for what she did with the doll, after that Twilight tried to explain why she did it. "But...but... I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student! I'm... tardy!"

"You are a wonderful student, Twilight. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that."

Twilight looked up at her right as the door burst open.

"Stop everything!" The Saiyan yelled as the two looked at him. "I can't let you punish her, this isn't her fault."

"I'm listening." Celestia stated.

Just then the rest of their friends burst into the room. "Wait!" The loyal pegasus shouted.

"Will somepony please just tell me why I shouldn't punish Twilight?"

"Please, your Highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset." Fluttershy said.

"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't worth worrying about." Rainbow added.

Applejack was next to defend her friend. "So when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her."

"As Twilight's good friends, we should have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her!" Rarity stated.

"Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her." The shy pony pleaded.

The fused Saiyan nodded. "You can't punish her because of one mistake, she's still a great student. Do you know how hard she works to please you?! Twilight spent the entire day freaking out just because of a _single friendship report! _It's only natural that students make mistakes, but a teacher should never give up on them after one mistake!" He shouted, actually surprising the ponies with his outburst.

"Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today." She received nods from her subjects. "Very well. I'll forget Twilight's "punishment" on one condition." She jumped over them and headed towards the door. Meanwhile the ponies all cheered. "From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, when, and only when, you happen to discover them."

Everypony cheered.

"Even me?" Vegito wondered.

"No, you already do enough for me as it is... but if you happen to learn anything important about friendship and want to share it feel free to do so."

He sighed in relief. Writing reports seemed like too much of a tedious task.

Before the princess of the sun could fly away Twilight ran over to her. "Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you. I commend him for taking your feelings seriously. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail." With that she headed back home.

The ponies, Spike, and Vegito were all gathered in the library. "Y'all heard the Princess. Spike, take a letter." The dragon pulled out the parchment and quill as Applejack cleared her throat. "Dear Princess Celestia, we're writin' to you because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship."

"We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously." Flutteshy continued.

"Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about." The rainbow maned pony added.

"And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..."

" ...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem." Pinkie said.

"Signed, your loyal subjects." The honest pony finished.

Spike glanced around before continuing writing. "P.S. Obviously Spike did not have to learn a lesson, because he is the best, most awesome friend a pony could ask for. Unlike everypony else, he took things seriously, and-" He received glares from everypony. "Eheh... uh... yeah... I'll just, um..." He crossed out the letter and the ponies all laughed.

"If you wanted something good to add in why not just talk about me?" Vegito smirked, making the ponies laugh once more.

Spike merely huffed in response.

* * *

And that's a rap, I hope that you all enjoyed this one. Wasn't this a great chapter, we got to see a crazy Twilight and Vegito stand up to the princess. In case you are curious I do think the spell on the doll would affect even Vegito, and it was just funny seeing him go crazy over that doll. I think the next episode will be the mysterious mare do well. Be sure to R&amp;R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	21. Mysterious Mare Do Well

Chapter Twenty One: Mysterious Mare Do Well

The past couple of days were pretty uneventful for the Saiyan, but not so much for his friend Rainbow Dash. She recently started feeling down about not having a pet like her friends, so she went to Fluttershy for help. Deciding which pet to pick was tough, so she set up a competition to see which pet was the best. It was a fierce contest and the winner ended up being a tortoise... something that surprised Vegito. He expected a falcon, or a hawk, maybe an eagle... but certainly not a slow moving turtle. Not surprisingly, Tank(the name given to the tortoise), had a propeller attached to it's head, using some sort of magic battery to enable it to fly. Tank had slowly become Rainbow's favorite thing in the world, although she would never admit that to her friends.

The ponies had also offered to help Vegito find a pet, but he refused. He already had to look out for _all _of Equestria, he didn't want to have to worry about another creature. Plus he was a little more concerned with taking care of himself and his friends.

After all of that pet business things returned to how they usually were. The fused Saiyan was currently training at five hundred times Equestria's gravity, which despite being more than normal wasn't much better. He was finishing up his daily amount of vertical push-ups. "Nine hundred ninety eight, nine hundred ninety nine... one thousand!" Once finished he leapt back into the air and swiftly landed on his feet. Wanting to take a small break he walked over and turned the gravity off, returning the shade of the room from blood red to normal.

With the gravity off Vegito headed over to the entrance and opened the door, getting a little fresh air instead of smelling his own sweat. Speaking of his sweat the Saiyan decided now was probably a good time to take a shower. Right as he was about to get that started the sounds of cheering assaulted his ears. Curious, he flew over to where the noise was coming from. Moments later he landed behind a huge crowd of ponies. By the looks of it they were cheering for Rainbow Dash, and some ponies were even taking pictures(which said pegasus seemed to enjoy). Wanting answers he walked over to his friends.

"There just aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe Rainbow Dash's awesomeness." Scootaloo stated.

Vegito was a little confused why the filly was wearing a rainbow wig but didn't bother thinking about it. That was the least of his concerns. "What did Rainbow Dash do now?" He asked, having a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Didn't you hear? Rainbow Dash is Ponyville's newest and greatest super hero!" The orange pegasus yelled.

_'Yeah I'm pretty sure that's my job.' _

"Well she certainly doesn't have a problem showin' off." Applejack noted with some resentment in her voice.

They watched as the pegasus in question flew up and made her cutie mark out of clouds, causing more cheers from the crowd. "Yes, but she is kinda awesome." Twilight said.

"I just hope all of this attention doesn't go to her head." Vegito said, making his friends nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

The next day four elderly ponies were standing on top of a balcony, enjoying the lovely weather. Unfortunately for them the balcony started falling apart, causing the ponies below to look on in horror.

Luckily for them a hero would come and save them. "Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here!" She flew up and caught the falling balcony, making the four ponies descent to the ground safer.

As soon as the ponies were safe the crowd gathered around their hero, cheering even harder than before. "We'd be lost without you!" One pony said.

"You're our hero, Rainbow Dash!"

The entire gathering was now chanting her name. "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow then ascended into the air. "I can't hear you!"

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" Her audience cheered while she did some show off moves.

From down below some of her friends were watching, and they didn't really like what they were seeing. It wasn't the fact that Rainbow saved the lives of some ponies, no, it was how she was acting afterwords. "Call me silly, but I think this whole hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head." The blue maned unicorn mused.

"You may be right...silly." Pinkie agreed.

* * *

Later on that day Rainbow Dash was in Sugarcube Corner, retelling her heroic events to her adoring fans. "And then I zoomed into the well. I knew it would be dark and dangerous, but I didn't let that stop me. Danger's my middle name. Rainbow 'Danger' Dash." She said while lowering her shades over her eyes. "Thinking back on it, I acted pretty awesomely heroic that day."

Standing next to her was Spike. He was wearing a hat and trench coat, and he also appeared to be taking notes. "That day." He repeated while writing on his notepad.

Although the crowd was loving it her friends not so much, her usual arrogance was slowly becoming even greater than before. "Awesomely heroic that day and awesomely arrogant ever since." Applejack noted.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement.

"I think she's taking this 'hero' thing a little too far." The fused Saiyan said with clear disappointment in his pupil.

Before Applejack could say anything the rainbow maned pegasus flew over to her. "Hey, Applejack. How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend?"

"Immorta-what?" She would never receive an answer as the fans began taking pictures of their hero with her friend.

While the photos were taken Spike continued writing, serving to confuse Twilight. "Are you taking notes?"

"Yup! I've been hoof-picked by Rainbow Dash herself, to write her autobiography!" He exclaimed as the honest pony walked away from her friend.

"Umm, autobiographies are supposed to be written by the pony they are about." The purple unicorn explained, catching Rainbow's attention.

"Maybe for your normal, run-of-the-mill ponies. But I'm far too busy saving lives to stop and write. That's why I hired Spike as my ghost writer."

The pink pony heard that and let out a scream. "Spike's a ghost!" She then bolted out of the room.

Vegito sighed. "Someone really needs to explain the concept of expressions to Pinkie."

"...Anyway. Spike here writes down everything I say. Don't you, Spike?" Rainbow asked, and he wrote down what she had just said. "This way, I can stay focused on performing those acts of bravery that nopony else has the guts to perform." It was a good thing she didn't see Vegito's face, otherwise she would have seen his angry scowl. "Yep, it takes guts. But it also takes brains. And sometimes a big lunch and a nap. Being a hero is surely not for everypony, but I'm up to the challenge."

Her friends didn't have as much confidence in her as she did, and they certainly didn't like how she was acting. Well... they didn't like it before, but she was now being even more cocky than before. "I think I need to let off some steam, come find me if she does something stupid." The fused Saiyan flew out of the room, leaving his friends alone.

"I think we need to do something about Rainbow's bragging." Twilight suggested.

"Maybe we should talk to her." The shy pony said.

The honest pony shook her head in disapproval. "No offense Fluttershy, but ah don't think talkin' ta her will work. Her ego is too big for us ta crack."

That comment got them all thinking of a way to get the message to their hot headed friend, but if they couldn't talk to her than what could they do. Surprisingly it was Rarity who first received an idea. "I think I've got it, I know how we can get the message to Rainbow Dash." Her friends gathered around her. She then whispered the plan into their ears, just in case there was somepony around who could hear them.

What followed was a silence, and the ponies all exchanged glances. "That... could actually work." Twilight thought aloud.

Both Fluttershy and Applejack exchanged glances. "Worth a shot ah guess." The earth pony shrugged.

"Well, um... okay." Fluttershy would have much rather talk it out, but her friends did have a point. It would take a good amount of conversation in order to get through to their hot headed friend.

* * *

Later that day a huge line of ponies was gathered, all of them wanting an autograph from their favorite hero. A small filly was next in line, and she couldn't be happier at that moment. "There you go." Rainbow signed the picture for the little girl.

She put the picture into her saddlebag. "Someday, I wanna be just like you!"

"Aim high, kid, but don't aim for the impossible."

Suddenly a loud scream was heard, making everypony panic. High in the sky a hot air balloon was plummeting towards the ground, with somepony inside of it. "Help! Help!" She screamed.

Despite her cries for help Rainbow didn't pay her any mind.

Snips was nearby and saw something wrong with the current scenario. "Uh, don't you think you should go and help?" He asked as the pegasus continued signing pictures for fans.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got a good ten seconds to spare. Just a couple more." After that couple more she took off after the balloon, not showing any signs of caring.

From below Spike was watching the scene unfold. "The tension is unbearable. Will Rainbow Dash make it on time?" As he wrote he could see a shadow of somepony leaping from the rooftops.

A pony wearing a dark purple and blue outfit, including a mask, hat and cap, was standing heroically on top of a building. They continued leaping from rooftop to rooftop until they eventually saved the falling pony, mere seconds before the rainbow maned pegasus could reach her.

As Rainbow stood up from the balloon wreckage she saw ponies gather around the masked pony. And just as quickly as the pony showed up the pony left, leaving the crowd in awe.

"Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere!"

"I've never seen such bravery in all my life!"

Mayor Mare witnessed the display and was quite pleased. "That's right! Ponyville has a new hero. A mysterious mare that has done well by our fair city today. I dub this new masked hero 'The Mysterious Mare Do Well'!" That elicited a cheer from the townsponies.

The only one who wasn't enthusiastic about the mare was Rainbow Dash. "Mare Do Well, huh? Well that mare would do well to stay outta my way! Ponyville's only got room for one hero, and that hero is me!"

* * *

A group of ponies were riding in a vehicle that was currently out of control, and it appeared to be on a crash course. Luckily for them one of their heroes had come to save them. "Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow–"

"Excuse me, uh, do you think you could skip your catchphrase and just hurry up and save us?!"

"Ugh, fine! Picky, picky." She moved to the front of the vehicle but was having trouble stopping it, to the point where she rolled underneath it. "Whoaaaa! Aah!"

Right before it could fly off a cliff Mare Do Well showed up, and she used her hind legs to stop the vehicle. The ponies cheered and one of them even started kissing the ground. "Oh, thank you, Mare Do We– e..."

Much like before Mare Do Well left as quickly as she came.

Also like before the loyal pegasus wasn't as thrilled, in fact she was starting to feel slightly jealous. Somepony shows up out of nowhere and steals her spot light. "I can't believe it. Mare Do Well is stronger than me?" No, she wasn't going to let this new mare get to her. "Well, a hero is more than just muscle, and she's gonna learn that the hard way."

* * *

At a construction sight several ponies were working on a building. One pony was manning a crane, but one of the levers was a little sticky. Moments later the controls broke down, causing the crane to go haywire. The piece of lumber that was being carried started to become loosened.

Sitting on top of a nearby cloud Rainbow saw what was happening, and she smiled brightly. This was her chance to be a hero again. "Huh? Never fear, your friendly neighbor–" She barely had enough time to avoid being hit by a flying piece of lumber. "Whoa!"

The piece of wood hit the building they were working on and caused it to collapse. The construction ponies scattered as the loyal pegasus went in for the rescue. "Never fear–" Although it was made harder due to the falling debris. "Uh! I'm coming! Hold on! Whoa!"

When all hope seemed lost the masked hero of Ponyville arrived. Mare Do Well leapt from the crane and began navigating the dangerous construction sight with ease. She had already managed to save a few ponies, much to Rainbow's shock.

Rainbow Dash soon snapped out of her shock and flew over to the remaining construction pony, saving him from being crushed by debris.

"Look out for the– Watch out for falling– On your left! Agh! Your other left!" The ride was a little perilous, but they both survived.

"Here ya go, safe and sound." Just then the building finally gave out and collapsed, making the worker she saved faint. After that she flew over to the masked pony. "Well, Mare Do Well, or should I call you Mare Do Slow? You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you wanna compete with me, 'cause I move like lightning."

"Actually, she saved all of us! We owe her our lives!" One pony said.

Hearing that made the loyal mare drop to the ground. She then growled. "Okay. She's strong, fast, and somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time. I've gotta step up my game."

* * *

A crack began to appear in the dam that was above Ponyville, and the rainbow maned pony was flying by and noticed it. "If the dam breaks, the whole town will be flooded! Looks like Ponyville needs a hero!" She flew over and put her hoof over the crack. "Easy peasy." Rainbow stated. "My game is officially back on. If only somepony were here to pat me on the back. Eh, guess I'll have do it myself–"

She removed her hoof and that caused the dam to burst. "Help! Help!" Luckily she was able to grab onto a nearby log, the bad part was that it was her enemy who presented it to her. "You?! I suppose you want me to thank–"

Mare Do Well cut her off by using her magic to grab some rocks to fill up the hole.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

Once finished several ponies once again cheered for their masked hero, and as expected Rainbow didn't take it very well. "Lemme get this straight. She's strong, she's agile, and she's magic? Ughhh! How do I compete with that?" After a few seconds she realized how she was better than the masked mare. "Wait a minute. I do have a leg up on her. And that leg is... wings!" She demonstrated by flying through the air at high speeds. "Hah! Take that, Mare Do Well!"

Unfortunately the masked mare proved the loyal pony wrong, which was evident once she flew past Rainbow Dash. This made the rainbow maned pony grumble. "Oh, for the love of Pete." Just then something went off in her head, because there was something odd at work. '_Wait a minute, how can Mare Do Well have both wings and a horn? There's no way she can be alicorn, and she's too small to be either Celestia or Luna.' _

These thoughts hurt her brain, and she wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Desperate for somepony to help her she headed towards the one pony who could help figure this out.

* * *

Sitting in a meditative position, Vegito did his best to clear his troubled mind. Although Goku and Vegeta were never really ones to meditate(it was mostly Piccolo who meditated) Vegito thought it was helpful. It was an excellent way to get rid of any negative thoughts, or any kind of anxiety. Another reason he was doing it was because of Rainbow's boasting earlier. Now she was normally cocky, but she kind of crossed the line earlier. Saying that nopony else was brave enough to be a hero was very insulting, it was as if she called him a coward. Plus it wasn't like Rainbow defeated any kind of powerful opponents, she merely saved a few ponies using little effort. While he couldn't blame her for getting a little too carried away he didn't like all of her 'hero' talk.

His peaceful meditation was interrupted by a loud banging on the space ship door. Even if he couldn't sense energy there was no mistaking that knock. With a sigh he stood up and opened the door, revealing a stressed Rainbow Dash. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"I need your help."

He narrowed his eyes. "My help? But I don't have the guts to preform any acts of bravery, especially not with the _amazingly awesome _Rainbow Dash."

That was yet another emotional blow she endured today. She chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah... sorry about that, I kind of sort of got a little carried away." The intense look didn't leave his face. She didn't know what was worse, his stare or Fluttershy's... she went with his only because he had could do a lot more than just stare. "Fine, maybe I did let the fame and attention get to me, but it was just so nice being in the spotlight and having ponies really care about me."

"Rainbow do you want to know what makes someone like me a real hero?" He received a nod. "It's because I will put my life on the line defending my home and the people I care about. Of course, now there's not much chance I won't win a fight, but I do have to make sure no one gets in the crossfire. Another important factor is that I don't fight for fame or glory, but because it's the right thing to do... and to test the limits of my power!" A grin appeared on his face during that last part.

"And I only sought attention." Rainbow admitted sadly.

Vegito noticed her sad expression and let out a sigh. "Look, I know it's hard for you to not take pride in your talents, believe me I'm the same way. You just need to learn some humility and being humble... which is something I will incorporate into your normal training." He stated sternly.

She looked up at him and although he didn't talk she could get all the information she needed just by looking at his serious face. "Yeah sure whatever... now can you please help me with my problem?"

"What is it?"

"There's this masked pony named the mysterious Mare Do Well, and she's took over my place as hero." Rainbow noticed the still semi intense look on his face, he probably thought she was jealous. While she was jealous her talk with Vegito had put some things into a new light. "The weird part is that she has both wings and a horn."

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "So they're an alicorn?" It sounded pretty strange, the only alicorns he knew were Celestia and Luna.

"I'm not sure, Mare Do Well is too small to be either of the princesses. Plus why would they go around and pretend to be a super hero?"

Vegito put a hand to his chin. "Perhaps there are a group of ponies acting as Mare Do Well." He couldn't figure out why though, and he mentally questioned his theory... but it was the only thing he could think of.

"But why, and who?"

"I'm not sure, maybe if we ask around Ponyville we can figure something out."

She nodded and the two left the gravity chamber.

* * *

The duo walked through the streets of Ponyville but there was a lack of ponies. Neither of them knew what was going on, but they got their answer once they saw a huge crowd of ponies gathered in front of a stage. On the stage was a big banner of their hero.

Speaking into a microphone was Mayor Mare. "Welcome to Ponyville's first, but surely not last, thank you parade, in honor of our city's greatest hero," Moments later Mare Do Well jumped through the banner. "the mysterious Mare Do Well!" The mayor smiled at all the cheering, but once she saw the look on Vegito's face she gulped. "But we shouldn't forget our other greatest hero Vegito!"

The ponies all exchanged confused looks before erupting in cheers.

Although nopony could see the masked mare's face she was starting to feel a little nervous.

Vegito smirked as he turned towards the rainbow maned pony. "I figured it out, I know who Mare Do Well is."

Rainbow's eyes lit up. "Really?! Who is it?"

"Just wait and see." Before he could elaborate further he flew onto the stage. As soon as he landed the crowd went silent. "So you're the Mare Do Well I've heard so much about. To bad you aren't that mysterious, because I know who you really are."

Hearing that made the crowd gasp, including the mayor and the masked mare.

Mare Do Well slowly took a few steps backwards, hoping to make a quick getaway. Unfortunately she would never be able to escape the fused Saiyan. As she backed away Vegito moved closer to her.

"What's wrong, do I frighten you?" His answer came in the form of the masked mare running away from the stage.

Vegito chuckled as he watched the hero flee. He would give her a head start before chasing her. After several seconds the Saiyan jumped into the air and pursued after the masked pony.

Rainbow Dash saw the chase and decided to join in. "Hey wait for me!"

He ended up cutting off her path while she was in a nearby alley way. "I caught you Mare Do Well, or should I say... Pinkie Pie!" In a split second the fused warrior ripped off the mask, revealing that it was indeed Pinkie.

Just then Rainbow came flying into the alleyway. As soon as she saw who the masked mare was she became shocked. "P-p-p-p- Pinkie?! Whudda- hud-d-duh- hud-d-duh- huh?!"

"Oh and it wasn't just her." His glanced around the surrounding area. "You can all come out now."

On cue two more Mare Do Wells came out of hiding, and taking off their masks revealed it was Twilight and Applejack.

"So you were each Mare Do Well?"

"Yup, we all played Mare Do Well at different times." Twilight explained.

"I stopped the carriage bus with these babies, Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee."

"I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie Sense." The pink maned pony explained as her whole body began twitching. Seconds later a potted plant fell from the sky, but Pinkie was able to push Rainbow out of the way in time.

Twilight smiled. "And I used my magic to fix the dam."

Fluttershy ran over to her unicorn friend. "Ooh, ooh! And I did the flyby afterwards."

"I made the costumes. Fabulous if I do say so myself!" Rarity stated.

"So all of you together made your own super hero, one that could put Rainbow in her place." The fused Saiyan noted, showing pride in the other ponies. "Your plan might have worked better if you didn't reveal that you had both wings and a horn."

Rainbow Dash sighed before taking a few steps forwards. "I don't understand. Why? Don't you want me to be a hero?"

"Of course we want you to be a hero."

"But a real hero doesn't brag." Applejack winked.

"Yeah we've been over this already." Vegito explained, making his friends turn towards him. "I already explained to her what it means to be a real hero, and I told her that we would work on her humility."

Everypony besides Rainbow all exchanged confused glances. "And it actually worked?" The honest pony questioned.

"I can be pretty convincing." He stated with a smirk.

They all exchanged a few more looks before something came into Rainbow's mind. "Hey wait a minute, how come you girls never tried to teach Vegito about being humble?"

"It's because I'm the strongest warrior in the universe, with no equal in power or skill." Vegito stated with a grin.

"Yeah somethin' like that." Applejack confirmed with an eye roll.

The fused Saiyan chuckled lightly. "And because I only show off to my opponents." He received a few glares. "Okay... maybe I do brag a few times around you guys... but come on, I can't help it."

Everypony started laughing lightly, finding his joke kind of funny. It wasn't technically a joke, but they still chuckled anyway. Twilight then cleared her throat. "Sounds like you've got a letter to write to Princess Celestia." She smiled.

From out of nowhere Spike walked up to his friends. "Already got it covered. As your ghost writer, I've already penned a letter to the Princess."

"That's nice of you, Spike, but I really wanna write this letter myself."

"Aww, come on, I wrote the whole thing already!" He opened up the scroll and revealed he had indeed written it already.

"Okay, let's hear it." Right as he was about to read the letter Rainbow pointed forward. "Look out! It's a real ghost!"

Both Spike and Pinkie Pie ran away screaming, making their friends laugh. Twilight then used her magic to give the cyan pegasus a quill and parchment, so that she could write her own letter.

* * *

That's a rap everyone! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter more than I thought I would. In case you were curious Vegito wasn't very angry with what Rainbow said. I just thought he wouldn't take it lightly that she basically called him a coward. And he would also take it upon himself to teach Rainbow some lessons in humility. The next chapter will be secret of my excess. Stay tuned for more and R and R!

FutureShock


	22. Secret of My Excess

Chapter Twenty Two: Secret of My Excess

Vegito and Rainbow Dash were sitting in the gravity chamber, today was yet another training day. It wasn't a regular training session though. Instead of working out physically the duo were doing a mental workout, something which greatly annoyed the pegasus. She personally didn't know what sitting still had to do with anything. It was the most boring thing she had ever done in her entire life, and she went to school!

As the Saiyan was sitting there in perfect silence Rainbow let out a huge sigh. "How much longer is this going to take, we've been sitting here for hours!" She protested.

"First of all it's only been half an hour," He said with his eyes still closed. "and second of all we're not done yet."

"I don't see why you're making me sit here, I already know how to sit." The loyal pegasus explained, feeling even more irritated than before.

The fused Saiyan let out a sigh of his own. "The reason for our meditation is because you have zero patience."

His comment offended her a little, well, more than a little. "What do you mean, I have tons of patience!"

"If you did then you wouldn't be complaining right now." He stated with a smirk.

Rainbow merely grumbled in response. She hated it when he was right... and he was usually right. "Can we at least take a break or something, I _really _need to stretch my wings."

"No." Was his only reply.

The pony thought hard, desperately wanting to get out of this boring training. She put a hoof to her chin and started to think. Moments later a perfect excuse popped into her head. "But what about Spike's birthday party? It's in a few hours and I still have to wrap my present."

Vegito opened his eyes and stared at her confused. "I didn't know it was his birthday today, how come nobody told me?" His answer came in the form of a deadpan look. "Oh right... my training, I guess I have been in here for quite a while." He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

_'That's an understatement.' _"So can we take a break?"

"Fine, seeing as it is a special occasion."

She was just about to cheer but stopped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"But don't think it'll be that easy to get out training next time." Vegito told her sternly.

With a quick nod she opened the door and flew out of the ship, all the while thankful that the boring 'training' was over.

Once his friend was out of view the potara fused warrior put a hand on his chin and closed his eyes. _'I have to get Spike a present, but what can I give him?' _He thought about this for a good while before finally getting an idea; it was the perfect present. With that out of the way he decided to resume his training until it was time to go to the party.

* * *

A couple of hours later the ponies were gathered in the library, all of them there for Spike's party. They each gave their present to the dragon, something that kind of surprised him. When asked about it he replied, "Well, actually, this is my first birthday in Ponyville... I usually just get one present... from Twilight. A book."

Twilight was nearby and was going to give her assistant yet another book, but decided against it.

"Speaking of presents, this is from my new line of taffeta capes. I'm going to make one for each of you!" The purple maned unicorn showed her dress to the ponies and they were impressed. "I've been inspired by the generosity of my little Spikey-wikey, who gave me this beautiful fire ruby, one of the kindest acts I've ever experienced. Mmm." The two shared a small embrace right as they heard a familiar sound, it was the sound of somepony teleporting.

Everypony turned around and saw Vegito standing there.

"Started the party without me huh?"

"Vegito!" Spike shouted as he ran over to his friend. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Come on, you know I wouldn't miss your birthday." He said while squatting down and rubbing the dragon's head.

The ponies eyed him curiously. Part of them were worried he wouldn't show, considering that he was most likely unaware of the party. But since he was here that didn't really matter now.

Spike smiled at his friend but then noticed something, Vegito didn't appear to have any kind of gift on him. "So, uh... where's my present?" He asked excitedly.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded.

The Saiyan laughed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Vegito reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Happy birthday Spike."

The drake hesitantly took the piece of paper, trying his hardest not to seem disappointed. He would definitely receive another scolding for that... but at the same time what kind of present is a piece of paper?! Even if the Saiyan had no money he still could have done better than just a slip of paper!

Seeing the look of confusion on his friend's face the Saiyan sighed. "Turn it around."

Spike did as instructed. "This coupon entitles one 'Spike the dragon' to free training sessions under Vegito." His face lit up upon reading that. "You mean, I get to train with... you?"

"Yep." The Saiyan confirmed.

While the dragon may have been happy there was some concern evident in the ponies. "Isn't he a little young ta start fightin'?" The honest pony questioned.

"Yes he is!" Twilight stated firmly. "Which is why he won't start training until he's older."

"Aw come on Twilight." Her assistant wined.

The unicorn trotted over to her assistant. "I'm sorry Spike but I'm putting my hoof down on this one."

"She's right Spike," Vegito added, making his friends look towards him. "If you were a Saiyan than you would have no problem starting now, but you're a dragon. And while dragons may be tough they aren't tough enough for my training." The downcast expression on his friend's face made the Saiyan sigh once more. "Don't worry Spike, I'm sure it won't be too long before you're ready."

The baby dragon would have been more upset if not for seeing the smiling faces of his friends. He then reminded himself that nopony was allowed to feel bad on their birthday, and also all the wonderful gifts he had received. "Yeah okay." He said softly, trying not to let this get to him.

* * *

The party went on and the drake was feeling better than before, partially thanks to the presents. "Applejack, I can't thank you enough for this great blanket. I really needed a new one." He ran over and hugged her.

"C'mon, Spike, you already thanked me fifteen times. I'm startin' to get a little embarrassed."

"I know I keep thanking you guys, but I'm just so grateful. I wish this party could last forever."

"Duh!" Pinkie ran over to the dragon. "The party can't last forever 'cause you have to go to Sugarcube Corner, 'cause the Cakes said they have a special surprise for you, 'cause it's your birthday!"

Spike could hardly believe it, and he was so excited he ran out the door.

"I said the party couldn't last forever, but it doesn't need to end right now!"

Vegito shook his head lightly. "I'll keep an eye on him." He walked out of the tree house and followed after Spike.

* * *

As soon as the dragon arrived at the bakery he ran right up to the counter. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" He greeted cheerfully.

"There's the dragon of the hour! Happy birthday, Spike!" Mr. Cake said.

"Thanks!"

"When we found out it was your birthday, we couldn't resist trying out a new recipe: sapphire!"

Spike stared at it in awe. He had never seen anything like it before. "Wow!" With his cupcake in hand he walked out of the bakery. "Thank you so much!" He waved goodbye to the Cakes. "Man, first I get a bunch of great presents from my best friends, and now an amazing sapphire cupcake! Hohoh, what a day! Whoa!" In his excitement he didn't see where he was going, so he crashed into Miss Cheerilee. Luckily he was able to save his cupcake. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Cheerilee!"

"That's okay. What's got you so excited?"

As much as the dragon wanted to help her pick up her groceries he didn't want to let go of his cupcake. So he decided instead just to eat it in one bite. "Pinkie Pie told me I should come see the Cakes, so they could give me a cake 'cause it's my birthday today."

"Well, happy birthday, Spike! I wish I had something to give you! Uh... Oh!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a hat, she then placed onto the drake's head. "Here you go!"

"Wow, really?"

Cheerliee smiled. "Sure! Everypony should get fun gifts on their birthday!" The two shared a hug for a few moments before she left. "Have a great birthday, Spike."

"I wish every day was my birthday..."

As the green and purple dragon walked through town he reflected on what's happened so far. "Pinkie Pie mentions my birthday to the Cakes, and I get a cupcake. I mention it to Cheerilee, and I get this great hat." He then noticed a pony bouncing a ball. "Hmmm, I wonder... Hey there, Lickety Split! That's a pretty cool ball you got there! Did you know it's my birthday?"

* * *

Vegito strolled through the streets of Ponyville, taking a very casual walk. He already knew where the dragon was and found no need to rush. He wasn't too worried about Spike but just wanted to make sure he didn't get into trouble... or do anything stupid. What surprised the fused Saiyan was that Spike wasn't at Sugarcube Corner anymore. Once he turned a corner he saw said dragon talking to a pony carrying flowers, and the look on Spike's face meant he wanted them.

"Well, how about those flowers? I'll take those–"

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

The two of them turned to their left and saw the Saiyan standing there, making the pony run away.

Spike started becoming nervous. "I, uh... w-wasn't doing anything." He stammered.

"Oh really, because to me it looks like you're out here demanding gifts."

"N-no I wasn't!"

"Spike, I know you're lying." The fused warrior told him plainly.

Spike took a moment and realized he was right. "Wow, you're right, Vegito. I don't know what got into me. Thanks for snapping me out of it. I'd better go give Cheerilee her hat back." Before he walked away he stopped. "Please don't tell Twilight."

"Just as long as you don't demand any more gifts from ponies, it may be your birthday but that doesn't mean you can take advantage of others." Vegito told him sternly before flying off.

"Alright, bye." Spike waved at him until he was gone, and then the drake started laughing evilly. It was his birthday after all, so why shouldn't he get any gifts? "Who else has a present for 'Spikey-wikey'?"

* * *

The next morning Twilight woke up from what seemed like a restless sleep. "Wow, what a rough night's sleep, Spike. I had the weirdest drea–" She looked over her bed and saw a bunch of items that clearly didn't belong to her or her assistant. The sound of snoring was heard underneath the pile, she used her magic and cleared away several objects to reveal a much bigger Spike wearing a hat.

Said dragon got up from his sleep. "What happened?"

The look on Twilight's face showed that she didn't have an answer.

The duo were now in the main part of the library where the blue maned pony was trying to find an answer. "What's happening to me, Twilight?!"

"I don't know! Think back to yesterday. Did something happen? Spike?"

"I went to talk... to..." His eyes caught sight of a nearby globe, making him stop his sentence.

Twilight was quickly fed up with her assistant. "Spike!" She scolded while taking the globe away from him with her magic. "You went to talk to who?"

"Oh, um... I don't remember. Hey, can I have that globe? You're not using it, right?" The drake grabbed it and placed it into his pile of goods. He then grabbed a book from a nearby shelf. "What about this book?"

His answer came in the form of Twilight teleporting next to him and trying to take the book back. "Spike, I'm worried about you. You're usually not so... grabby!" After a few more tries she finally got her book back... only for it to be seized by the big drake.

"My arms aren't usually this long either." His voice got deeper mid sentence, causing him to release his grip on the book. "What's happening to me?"

Desperate for answers the duo went to see the doctor. As soon as they arrived they would only have to wait a short time to see a doctor, but in the mean time Spike was still trying to take things that weren't his, such as lollipops.

Moments later Doc Top came walking into the room. "Well now, what seems to be the problem?"

"This is Spike. And something's wrong with him. He used to be half this size! And he keeps trying to take things that aren't his!" She explained while having to keep stopping him from taking things around the room.

"All right then, let's just have a look see, shall we?" He moved in front of Spike and started examining him. "Widdle guy not feewing too good? Who's a brave widdle boy, huh? Who's a brave one?" His examining ended with him getting burned by a huge stream of fire.

"So? What do you think, Doctor?"

"Well, I think I know what the problem is. He's a dragon!"

Twilight couldn't believe what she had just heard, and she almost felt like slapping her own forehead. "That's not the problem. He's always been a dragon."

"Oh. Well, that would explain it. Listen, I don't know anything about dragons, I know about baby ponies. Maybe you should try a vet." The doctor told them.

She sighed in response. "Okay. Thank you, doctor."

The two then made their way over to the vet, hoping to sort this whole mess out.

"Hm, well, I'm flummoxed. Y'bring me a dog, I've got it diagnosed in seconds. Snake even faster, but... to be honest, I've never seen a real live dragon before." In response the dragon snorted. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Sit." Her methods weren't any good either as Spike wasn't the same as a dog.

"Thanks anyway. C'mon, Spike."

* * *

Their next destination was Zecora, she was their last hope.

After taking some time to examine the dragon the zebra came to a conclusion. "Ooh, he is starting to mature. Of this fact I am quite sure."

"Mature? So he's just... growing up? But that doesn't explain why he keeps grabbing things."

Zecora led the unicorn over to the cauldron so she could show her what would happen. "A dragon's heart is prone to greed, a steady diet to make growth speed. Then, the resulting bigger size only makes their hunger rise. If this trait should go unchecked, if Spike continues to collect, more growth will certainly occur – he is going to turn into a monster." She explained.

"You mean the more things a dragon collects, the bigger and greedier he gets? But how do we stop him before he's completely out of control?"

"If his monstrous ways you wish to impede, you must prevent him from practicing greed."

Unfortunately for them Spike had already taken all of the zebra's belongings.

Twilight laughed sheepishly before running out of the hut. She galloped through the dense forest and eventually made her way back to Ponyville, now she just needed to find her missing dragon.

"Get away from her, you brute!"

To the unicorn's horror Spike was trying to take Scootaloo's scooter.

"Spike want!"

"You're not getting my scooter!" The filly shouted in defiance.

"Spike want!"

If Twilight was going to solve this situation she was going to need to think of something quickly. Luckily there was something close by she could use. "Hey, Spike! Check out this amazing broom!" She held it in front of his face and he instantly wanted it, and his body grew in size as a side effect. She then led her assistant to the library. "C'mon, big boy! Look at this incredible broom!"

"Spike want!"

The blue maned pony used the broom as bait in order to lock her assistant in another room. He tried to break free but Twilight kept the door closed. "Fight all you want, I'm not letting you out!" It suddenly became too quiet in there, so the unicorn poked her head in. "Oh, Spike, I just re-shelved this room!" She used her magic to take away the pile of books he had created, which led to a big crash. "What now?"

It turned out that Spike had just up and left, having created a hole in the side of the library.

* * *

"All right, let's do it!" Under the effects of five hundred times gravity Vegito was standing with his hands at his side. "Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" His attack burst from his hands and began traveling around the chamber. Just as it was about to come full circle the fused Saiyan turned to face it, intent on taking the blast full on. With a loud boom the blast made contact with his body, but the Saiyan stood firm. A few grunts of pain escaped his mouth as both the Kamehameha Wave and gravity were effecting him... but it would take a lot more than that to bring Vegito down.

Moments later the attack vanished, leaving the fused warrior feeling a little worn out. _'Phew that was a good workout, I didn't realize the Kamehameha Wave did so much damage... maybe it's just stronger coming from me now.' _He walked over to the gravity machine and set it back down to zero. With a quick sigh of relief he prepared to exit the ship... only to sense someone approaching. _'It feels like Spike, but his power level is higher than yesterday... how could that have happened?' _

Suddenly the entire ship was being lifted off the ground, making the potara fused Saiyan lose his balance. Vegito then Instant Transmissioned outside to Spike. The first thing he noticed was that the dragon was _a lot _bigger than he was yesterday. "Spike?"

His reply came in the form of a very loud roar.

Vegito took that as a sign that Spike couldn't understand him, or if he could he didn't care. "What happened to you?" He then noticed the huge collection of items the dragon was carrying. "Don't tell me you stole this stuff?"

Again, all he received was a roar.

"Okay Spike you're going to stop this right now!" The Saiyan threatened, hoping to not have to use force in this situation.

After a brief moment of silence the dragon swung his claw at the Saiyan, only for the warrior to block it with his forearm.

"Don't do this Spike, you know I'm far superior than you."

The overgrown dragon merely snorted before walking away with the ship within his grasp.

_'This isn't good, Spike's out of control... but I can't hurt him. Maybe Twilight has an idea.' _In an instant the fused warrior vanished, heading towards the purple unicorn.

* * *

Twilight and her friends were hot on the trail of Spike, each of them having something stolen by said dragon. The situation was out of control and they weren't sure how to handle it. As they ran through the decaying streets of Ponyville the purple pony looked back towards her friends. "Come on girls, we have to pick up the pace if we want to..." She stopped talking when she bumped into the Saiyan.

"Would someone like to tell me why Spike has grown in size and is going around stealing stuff."

"When dragons practice greed they grow in size, Spike has been going around taking things that aren't his."

Hearing that made him shake his head in disappointment. "I told him not to stop demanding gifts." He muttered.

"Wait he was _demanding gifts?!_" The purple mare asked, not believing what she had just heard.

Although he promised Spike he wouldn't tell he had little choice now. "Yes, that's what he was doing when I found him yesterday."

"Oh he is in so much trouble!" Twilight muttered, only to hear him roar in the distance. "But first we need to return him to normal."

Vegito put a hand to his chin. "So how do we do that?"

They all thought about it but none of them had an idea. Their thinking was interrupted by a loud shriek, belonging to a certain unicorn. "That's Rarity!" Rainbow shouted as they all turned and saw the green and purple drake carrying their friend.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy wondered aloud.

"You all stay here, I think I have a plan." Before anypony could object he flew up towards the rampaging dragon.

"Put me down, you brute!" Rarity yelled.

"Put her down Spike!"

Both the pony and dragon looked over and saw Vegito. Rarity sighed in relief. "Vegito, thank goodness you're... wait, Spike?!" After looking closely at the scaly beast she saw the resemblance, and as much as she hated to say it this dragon was her little Spikey Wikey.

The beast roared before swiping at the Saiyan, and unfortunately for him the warrior avoided the blow.

"Rarity we need to find some way to return Spike to normal." He informed while dodging another swing.

"I assumed you had some sort of plan."

He raised his arm and blocked a claw. "This is my first time trying to shrink a dragon, so forgive me if I'm not an expert!" The fused warrior yelled, vanishing before a stream of fire hit him. If he was dealing with a rampant Great Ape he would simply cut off it's tail, but he was dealing with a dragon, not a Saiyan. Vegito reappeared moments later. _'There has to be something we can do to... wait, that's it!' _"Rarity, I have a plan!" He noticed her face lit up upon hearing that. "I need you to talk to him, try and remind him who he is."

"Why me?" The idea of even looking at the scaly beast made her uncomfortable, even if it was Spike.

"You're the only one who can make him see reason," He noticed she still looked scared. "It's either that or I knock him out cold, your choice."

Rarity gulped, there was no way she could forgive herself if Spike got hurt. So the only thing the mare could do was suck it up and face the giant dragon. She took a deep breath before turning towards her captor. "Spike, it's me, Rarity." She quickly had his attention. "I don't know what happened to you, but it needs to stop right now! You can't go around stealing other ponies' things like a common thief. And you certainly can't take me hostage like this."

Spike didn't take his eyes off the pony, her words seemed to be getting through to him a little.

The purple maned unicorn used her magic to remove her dress and gave it to the Saiyan. It was then that her captor noticed the necklace she was wearing. "You remember this gem don't you? You gave it to me, back when you were my little Spikey Wikey."

The eyes of the dragon widened, and his mind was getting jump started. He had a flashback to when he gave his prized ruby to the love of his life, and how he received a kiss as a reward. As he came back to reality he shook his head, and he could feel his body start to change. Seconds later Spike shrunk back down to normal, making the duo fall from the sky.

As they were falling the baby dragon looked his crush in the eyes. "Rarity? I need to tell you something! Just in case we don't make it! I've always sort of had a crush–"

She put a hoof on his mouth to shush him, having tears in her eyes as she did so. She already knew what he was going to say. The two shared a smile as they continued to plummet towards the ground.

Before long the two were swept up and brought to the ground, courtesy of Vegito. He saved all of the other objects first before rescuing them. Once they were safe the potara fused Saiyan wiped his forehead.

Their friends came rushing towards them as Spike slowly walked away. The baby dragon looked at the giant footprint he left, and he couldn't help but feel bad for how he acted. In his greedy state he destroyed part of the town and kidnapped his friend/crush.

"Thank Celestia you're alright Spike!" Twilight said as he turned around to face her. The two then shared a small embrace that lasted for a few moments. She then promptly bopped him on the head. "You and I need to have a talk about stealing when we get home."

Spike merely gulped as the purple mare walked away.

"Spike, I just have to tell you how absolutely proud I am of you." Rarity stated, walking up behind him.

"Proud of me?" He just didn't get it, what was there to be proud of?

"Yes. It was you who stopped... w-well, you, from destroying Ponyville. You are my hero, Spikey-wikey!" She then planted a kiss on his cheek, making him smile.

Vegito then walked over, got down, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you learned your lesson about not taking the generosity of others for granted."

"Yeah, I won't ever ask ponies for gifts ever again!" He said firmly. "Especially after Twilight punishes me." The dragon joked before walking away to join the others.

Rarity then looked up towards the Saiyan. "I must say that was a brilliant plan, but how did you know it would work?"

Vegito smirked. "I knew there was at least one thing Spike still cared about, even as a giant rampaging dragon."

It didn't take long for the unicorn to realize what he meant, and she merely blushed in response.

* * *

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned a great lesson about friendship. Well, you might think that it would feel good to get lots and lots of stuff, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as giving something special to somepony you really care about. But I learned that it truly is better to give than to receive, and that kindness and generosity are what lead to true friendship. And that's more valuable than anything in the world. Well... almost anything." Spike looked at the framed kiss on his cheek and smiled.

* * *

That's the end and thank you for reading. Sorry for the wait but I've been a little busy lately but that didn't stop me from writing this chapter. The ending was slightly different than what actually happened but still pretty much the same, what with Spike remembering what he did for Rarity and what he got in return. That's all for now so be sure to R and R!

FutureShock


	23. Last Roundup

Chapter Twenty Three: Last Roundup

It was a big day for the citizens of Ponyville, in just a few short days their very own Applejack would be competing in this year's Equestria Rodeo Competition in Canterlot. It was a huge honor and all of the ponies wanted to show their appreciation for the honest pony. So on the day of her departure they decided to set a little send off for her.

Rainbow Dash and Derpy were tasked with setting up a banner, although having Derpy help out was slowly proving to be more of a hindrance than a help. "Huh? Now, careful, Derpy! Don't want to do any more damage than you've already done." Rainbow warned, noting the damage done to the town hall.

"I just don't know what went wrong." The clumsy pegasus answered innocently, all the while bouncing on a stormy cloud. After a few bounces she managed to zap herself.

"Yeah. It's a mystery."

Laughter could soon be heard from down below, and it was coming from a certain Saiyan warrior. Vegito wasn't entirely sure how somepony like Derpy got tasked with helping set up for Applejack's rodeo competition though. Rainbow probably could have done the job herself, and if she had it certainly would have minimized the destruction.

The rainbow maned pegasus groaned as she turned towards the fused Saiyan. "Maybe you could help us instead of just standing there laughing!"

"You can't rely on me for everything, there are some things you have to on your own." He explained.

Once again the pegasus groaned as her klutzy companion flew by and noticed the work Rainbow had been doing. "Nice work, Rainbow Dash." Unfortunately she accidentally bumped into one of the support beams, making it fall from the town hall.

Rainbow flew down and caught it but was having trouble lifting it, it was a lot heavier than she expected. Right as she was about to crash into the hard floor the pressure was suddenly relieved. She opened her eyes and saw Vegito lifting the beam with nothing but his pinky.

"Woah this thing is heavy, I'm having a hard time keeping it from falling." He stated sarcastically as he flew down and set it upon the ground.

"I was worn out from all the work I've been doing, otherwise I could've lifted that no problem." Rainbow grumbled while following her Saiyan friend.

The duo then joined the huge crowd gathered around a podium. "Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack!" The ponies chanted.

Mayor Mare was leading the ceremony. "Everypony, can I get your attention? Attention please!" That made thee crowd stop chanting. "Yes, we are all here to send Applejack to compete in this year's Equestria Rodeo competition in Canterlot."

Applejack stood on the stage as the crowd once again began cheering.

"And I want to thank Applejack in advance for generously offering up her prize money to fix town hall."

Vegito chuckled at that statement. If they had gotten somepony other than Derpy to work with Rainbow Dash than maybe they wouldn't have needed the prize money to fix the damage.

"Speech! Speech!" Pinkie shouted.

"Oh, shucks. I'm not much for speeches."

"Alright then, no speech!" The pink pony dashed away.

"Buuut!" She began, making Pinkie run back over. "This here is the nicest send off anypony could ask for. Y'all have been cheering me on in every rodeo since I was a little little pony. So it seems only fittin' to use my winnings to fix up town hall. I promise to make Ponyville proud."

Yet again the ponies cheered.

* * *

A few hours later and Applejack and her friends and family were at the train station. She was ready to leave and her loved ones were there to send her off.

"I want you to show all them highfalutin rodeo ponies what a real rodeo pony's like!"

"You betcha, Granny Smith." Applejack said.

Mayor Mare was also there to 'remind' the honest pony of her goal. "And bring back all that money!"

"You betcha, Mayor."

Right as she was about to board the train Pinkie Pie cut off her path. "And have fun. And don't be nervous. Or if you are, use that nervous energy to do even better than you already would! And eat peanuts and popcorn and taffy and taffy gives lots of nervous energy!"

Everypony was a little confused by their friend's antics, although by now it was nothing new. A few seconds later Twilight spoke up. "Just do your best, Applejack."

"I'll do better than my best!" The honest earth pony stated with determination.

The fused Saiyan walked over to her. "I'm sure you'll do fine, after all, you must have done some serious training in order to prepare for this."

Applejack chuckled nervously. While she had done some training it wasn't as frequent as her Saiyan friend was implying. She then waved goodbye to her friends.

"Seeya in a week!" Rainbow said.

Apple Bloom smiled at her. "With lots of new blue ribbons!"

"And lots of money!"

_'She's starting to sound like a broken record.' _The fused Saiyan thought to himself.

"Darn tootin'!" She finally entered the train, and as it was leaving she stuck her head out the window. "See y'all in a week, with a big bag full of blue ribbons!"

The rest of her friends ran along with the train and said their goodbyes. Once the train finally left Pinkie yelled out to her friend. "And drink sarsaparilla!" She yelled, making the others towards her confused. "What? It gives you extra sass."

* * *

About a week had passed since Applejack's departure and she was now due to arrive back home in Ponyville. To prepare for her return her friends and family took it upon themselves to throw her a surprise return party. It was being set up in the barn located at Sweet Apple Acres, and it was sure to be a success.

"Oh, I hope Applejack is surprised by this surprise party!" Fluttershy said as she finished putting up the banner.

"Well, that is the point." Rainbow Dash deadpanned.

"I know, but I hope she isn't so surprised she's startled, because while being surprised can be nice, being startled can be... very startling." She walked forward and ended up running into her pink maned friend; who seemed to be getting herself ready for when the honest earth pony arrived. "Oh, Pinkie, you startled me."

Despite that Pinkie was still smiling. "Sorry! I was just practicing my "surprise!" for when we surprise Applejack with this super cool party for becoming rodeo champion of Equestria!" She said while bouncing away from the shy pony... but just when it looked like Fluttershy was in the clear the pink earth pony lowered herself from the ceiling. "Surprise!"

_'I still have no idea how she does that.' _Vegito mused to himself.

Twilight opened the barn door to check for their returning friend. "Quiet, Pinkie, I think Applejack's coming!"

"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up!"

Everypony quickly moved themselves into a hiding spot as the lights were shut off. The fused Saiyan didn't move, he saw no reason to hide. Seconds later the front door opened, and everypony jumped out. "Surprise!"

Unfortunately their was one pony who wasn't on cue, the last pony anypony would expect... Pinkie. "Surprise! Shoot!"

The biggest surprise however was that it wasn't even Applejack at all, it was just the mailpony. "Wow, this is the best surprise ever! How did you know it was my birthday?"

To say everypony was disappointed would be an understatement. Twilight took the letter from him and slammed the door, leaving him sad. Luckily for him though Pinkie Pie was more than willing to give him a slice of cake for his birthday.

Everypony then gathered around the purple unicorn. "Who's it from, Twilight? What's it say?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"It's from Applejack." She read happily. "Family and friends, not coming back to Ponyville." The mare continued, making them all gasp at that statement. "'...Don't worry, will send money soon.' That's all there is."

"Applejack's... not comin' back?" The red maned filly spoke sadly.

Rainbow couldn't believe it either. "What do you mean Applejack's not coming back?! She loves Ponyville!"

"And she loves Sweet Apple Acres!" Granny Smith added.

"And she loves her family!"

Nopony was sure what was going on, but Rarity had an idea. "Something just dreadful must have happened to Applejack to make her not return!"

"Maybe she's hurt, or sad, or scared!"

_'This is bizarre, but we'll find out what happened.' _Vegito closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to pinpoint Applejack's ki.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" The loyal pegasus shouted as she and her friends gathered around the Saiyan.

"Don't worry. We'll search all of Equestria if we have to. We'll bring her back." Twilight said with determination.

"Y'all are the best." The filly stated.

Several moments passed but nothing was happening, the six of them were all just standing around. Everypony else shared confused glances, having no idea what they were waiting for. Eventually Granny Smith cleared her throat. "Aren't y'all gonna go look for her?"

There was no response, the six of them continued to stand there. The awkward silence was broken by the occasional cough. Several ponies looked to one another confused, and in response those ponies shrugged.

"There I've got her!" His friends each placed a hoof on the Saiyan as he put two fingers to his forehead. Seconds later the six of them vanished in the blink of an eye.

"How'd they do that?" Somepony asked aloud, making other ponies curious as well.

As the ponies all murmured among themselves Apple Bloom held back tears. _'Please bring mah sister back Vegito, ah know you can.'_

* * *

The group of six appeared in the town known as Dodge Junction, a simple little town not unlike Appleloosa. This was the place Applejack was supposed to go to after the competition. So it only made since that Vegito was able to track her there.

"This is Dodge Junction, girls. Applejack is supposed to have come here after the rodeo ended. Let's fan out and try to find her." Twilight spoke, hoping to expedite the search process.

"She's in there." Vegito pointed at a nearby outhouse.

Twilight blinked twice. "Oh... well, good job Vegito."

Moments later Applejack walked out of the outhouse, she kept on walking for a few feet until she noticed her friends over in the distance. Before she could do anything her friends walked over to her.

"Oh, Applejack, thank heavens!"

"We're so glad you're safe!" Fluttershy said.

Pinkie bounced happily in the air before realizing she needed to use the bathroom as well.

"Uh, hey, everypony. What's up?" The honest earth pony asked as the six of them all started walking together.

Now that they had found their missing friend they wanted some answers, and Rainbow was the first to question her. "Why didn't you come back to Ponyville?!"

"Yes, why are you here?" The generous unicorn questioned.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

The pink pony had finished up her private business and rejoined her friends. "Do you have any snacks?" Although some priorities were a bit higher than others on her list.

"I'm sure if you all give her a minute than she will tell us what happened." The potara fused warrior said, hoping to get some answers... and also stop his friends from further interrogating the honest pony.

Right before the yellow maned pony could speak somepony called out to them. "Applejack? Are these some of your..." Said pony froze up upon seeing Vegito, she recognized him from before. "It's you..." She walked over to the Saiyan.

"You two know each other?" The blue maned unicorn questioned.

"Know him, this man saved my life as well as everypony elses."

He watched his friends exchange confused looks, which meant he would have to explain. "Remember a little while ago when my enemies came back from the dead to try and kill me?" He received several nods. "Well this was one of the towns that was attacked." If Vegito were being honest with himself he didn't exactly know at the time what this place was, he was mostly concerned with defeating his former Saiyan comrades.

"You know we never did get a chance to thank you, we all owe you a lot."

Vegito rubbed the back of his head. "Don't mention it, it was nothing."

Cherry Jubilee couldn't believe her ears. This man saved an entire town and said it was no big deal. "Oh you're so modest, just like Applejack over here. She won so many ribbons at that rodeo competition." She stated making the honest pony become nervous.

"Aw shucks, Miss Jubilee. You don't have to go into all that."

"See, what did I tell ya? Anyway, I can always use a pony with quick hooves and a strong back. So, when I heard Applejack was looking for a change of scenery, I snapped her up as quick as I could and brought her to Dodge Junction. Well, I'll let you catch up with your friends. See you back at the ranch."

As the red maned pony walked away all of Applejack's friends walked over to her. "'Change of scenery'? What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow questioned, getting right into the orange pony's face.

"S'no big deal, guys. I thought cherries would be a nice change from apples, so I took the job and came here. That's it. End of story."

Her friends had a hard time believing that, there was no way that it was so simple. "That's it? Well, that's a terrible story!" Pinkie said plainly.

"Sorry, but that's all there is to tell. Thanks for checkin' on me, but y'all can go home now. Tell my family hi, and that I'm doing a-okay." As Applejack started walking away the fused Saiyan blocked her path.

"Your family and everyone else back home expects us to return _with _you, now are you going to come with us or has this journey been a huge waste of time?" Vegito asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

Despite his intimidating stare the yellow maned pony stood firm. "Well, I didn't ask you to come lookin' for me! There is nothin' to tell and I am not going back to Ponyville!"

"I don't care what she says. Applejack's not telling us something."

Vegito smirked. "You're right, I know she's hiding something, but she'll talk soon enough. There's no way she can keep this up forever."

"Yeah, we'll make her spill the beans!" The rainbow maned pony said with determination.

Everypony nodded in agreement. Pinkie kept nodding until her brain processed what Rainbow had just said. "What?! She had beans? Ugh, I told her I was snacky!"

Vegito face-palmed in response.

* * *

Applejack and Cherry Jubilee were now walking through a building, which sorted out the red and yellow cherries respectively. The orange earth pony was starting her new job today, and was eager to put her hard work to the test in this new environment.

Miss Jubilee was also excited to have such a hard worker on her team. "You ready to put your back into it, Applejack?"

"Sure am, Miss Jubilee." She answered with confidence.

"Terr-ific. Come on in, everypony!" The red maned pony called out, confusing Applejack.

Seconds later the rest of the ponies as well as Vegito walked in. The ponies were dawned in the same uniform was their friend. The fused Saiyan was wearing his normal outfit... and also seemed disinterested in doing actual work.

"What are you all doing here?" Applejack asked harshly.

"Don't mind me, I'm only here to supervise." The Saiyan answered with a grin.

"And we're your cherry sorters." Twilight gestured to her and the other ponies. "Shall we get started?

"Fine."

Cherry Jubilee didn't seem to notice the tension between the group, so she decided to get right to the point. "Haha, red cherries go in one bin, and yellow cherries go in the other. Simple as cherry pie. Uh, just one teensy thing to remember – have fun!" She then left the building.

With her gone Applejack wanted some answers. "What are you six up to?"

"Well, uh, you made working on a cherry orchard sound... so delightful." Rarity explained.

"Uh-huh. Well, just remember: No talking about Ponyville." The honest pony yelled.

"Fine! Why don't you quit talking and get walking?" Rainbow yelled back.

Applejack started walking causing the cherries to slowly enter the conveyor belt. Once the cherries were in place the five ponies began pushing them into the correct bin.

Every now and then the ponies would glance at the orange earth pony, and after a few moments the loyal pegasus gave Twilight the signal. "So, AJ, how was Canterlot? Not talking about Ponyville, talking about Canterlot, totally different town."

"Canterlot was fine." She answered briefly.

"Was the rodeo fun?" Twilight asked.

"Yes."

Twilight then left her post and walked up to her friend. "Did you meet some nice ponies there?"

"Some."

The rainbow maned mare also left her post and decided to ask some questions of her own. "Really? Did you see Wild Bull Hickok? What about Calamity Mane?"

"Yes, I saw 'em both." The yellow maned pony answered.

Rarity followed her friends' example. "And how did you meet Miss Jubilee?"

"Um, well, Miss Jubilee had a cherry stand at the rodeo. Real good treats." As she spoke she started to walk faster, making the conveyor belt move faster as well. "Cherry winks, cherry cheesecake, cherry tarts. We struck up a conversation, being orchard folk and all."

"So you told her about Sweet Apple Acres?" The blue maned unicorn questioned.

"Yes."

"Did you tell her why you weren't going back?" Rainbow Dash asked harshly.

By now Applejack was getting more and more frustrated, her friends were asking too many questions... and they were getting more and more personal. "No, 'cuz it was none of her business!"

Her pace picked up, and the cherries were coming out at an alarming rate. It wouldn't really have been a big deal except that it was only Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy sorting the cherries. "Ooh... Can you please slow down?"

While all of this was going on Vegito just watched, studying the situation carefully. All of this questioning was getting them nowhere, and despite not getting any answers the ponies still kept interrogating Applejack. He then turned his attention towards the yellow pegasus and pink earth pony, who couldn't keep up with the increase in speed. Even though he had shown no interest in manual labor he also felt like he should help his friends out with the cherry sorting. He sighed before heading over to the conveyor belt. "Just let me handle this." Vegito told the duo as he moved his hands at an un-seeable speed.

The two ponies watched in awe as he placed the right cherries in the right bins, making a difficult task seem effortless.

As he took over the job the three ponies kept interrogating the orange pony. "Is it because you were insulted when I insulted your hair?" Rarity asked.

The potara fused Saiyan soon found himself with a problem, he was quickly running out of room for all of these cherries. He could see that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie saw this as well. And it didn't help that the four ponies to his right were still arguing.

"No, no, NO! I'm not telling you why, so just–"

"STOP!" Fluttershy screamed, making the earth pony suddenly stop moving.

Due to her stopping the conveyor belt also stopped, sending all of the cherries still on it flying. Most of them ended up landing on Applejack while the others splattered against the walls, ceiling and floor. They gasped as the frustrated earth pony walked out of the room.

The ponies were now cleaning up the mess that was made. While they didn't exactly make the mess themselves it was their fault. They made Applejack speed up the cherry sorting process, and also made her abruptly stop. That of course led to a huge gooey mess. "Well, girls, we seem to be striking out." Twilight noted while moping the floor.

As they cleaned the Saiyan chose to meditate, trying to figure out a new plan.

"That's 'cause we're playing too nice." He wasn't the only one coming up with strategies in his mind, a certain pegasus was also thinking up some schemes.

"Yes. Desperate times do call for desperate measures." Rarity agreed.

"It's time to call in the big guns." She looked over at Pinkie Pie who was licking the cherry remnants.

Just then the Saiyan stood up. "Actually, I have my own plan." He said as he noticed the somewhat sad look on Rainbow's face. Vegito then sighed. "If my plan fails then we can use yours." _'But it shouldn't come to that.'_

* * *

Applejack was outside bucking cherry trees, a chore that was both familiar and foreign at the same time. As she kicked the tree she heard hoof steps. The honest earth pony groaned, expecting Rainbow or Twilight to show up and badger her. To her surprise it was Vegito.

"Hard at work huh?"

"Yep." She answered quickly while moving on to anther tree.

"It's weird how one can just switch from apples to cherries," He mused, getting her attention. "I personally would find it hard to just change my lifestyle so easily."

The honest pony stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head. "What ar' ya doin' here anyway, ah already told ya ah ain't goin' back ta Ponyville." Applejack shouted, kicking a tree for emphasis.

Vegito put up his hands defensively. "I just wanted to talk, but it seems your mind's made up."

"Yup."

"So I'll just head back to Sweet Apple Acres and tell your family you don't want to see them again." The fused Saiyan stated as a small smirk appeared on his face.

Applejack felt her heart sink a little, but she wasn't going to cave that easily... yet at the same time she didn't want her family to think she abandoned them. The yellow maned pony just couldn't go back, so she tried to push all negative thoughts from her mind. She also turned her back to the Saiyan. "Well why don't ya." Her voice slightly trembled.

_'Perfect.' _He thought to himself. "Alright, I'll tell them. It's not going to be easy though, and I'm sure they'll be up all night crying and wondering what they did to not make you want to come back." He could hear the sounds of Applejack sniffling, and he could've sworn he saw a tear fall from her face. "But at least here you can focus on your new life and not have to constantly be reminded of the pain you caused your family." Vegito stated as he put two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait!" Seconds later the orange pony turned around, her eyes leaking tears like a dripping faucet. "Ya can't tell them that."

Vegito crossed his arms. "Why not, you don't want to return home so I'm going to tell them that. After all, that's the truth."

"Ah do want to return home ah just..."

"Just what?" The Saiyan questioned. "You can't keep this charade up forever, so you might as well just tell me now."

Applejack sighed. "Okay, but can it wait till tomorrow, ah'm not in the mood ta talk about it right now."

The fused Saiyan smirked. His plan had worked like a charm, as he expected it to. He didn't actually want to have to be the bearer of bad news and tell the Apple family that Applejack didn't want to return(he figured that was the Goku in him, not wanting to upset others), but that didn't mean he couldn't use a little lie to coax her into telling him what happened. "Fine, we'll talk at breakfast... just remember what will happen if you don't talk." He said sternly before walking away.

After walking for several feet he was soon approached by his other friends. They had been patiently waiting for him to return with good news. If his plan did work they could return to their temporary home, if it failed then they would send in Pinkie Pie.

"Did it work?" Twilight asked.

The Saiyan nodded. "She'll tell us what happened tomorrow."

His answer surprised the ponies. So far any attempts at getting any answers from Applejack failed, even trying to approach the subject was a tricky task... yet the Saiyan had somehow convinced the stubborn pony to 'spill the beans'. "What did you say to her exactly?" The white unicorn asked.

"I simply told her the reality of the situation, and I don't think you want to hear the specifics."

That was all he needed to say for the ponies not to press further on the issue. Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy knew how blunt he could be, especially when talking about serious issues.

Pinkie Pie raised her hoof. "Did you make her Pinkie promise?"

"No, but don't worry, she'll tell us everything."

* * *

The next morning the five ponies and fused Saiyan were walking towards where Applejack was currently staying. The collective group had mixed feelings about how this meeting would go. "I'm glad we're finally gonna get some answers from Applejack." The blue maned unicorn said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe." Rainbow was still unsure whether or not the honest pony would fess up, especially after their last attempts at getting answers.

"I already told you, she's going to explain it all to us." Vegito said with slight annoyance.

As they arrived at her door they knocked on it, and a few moments later it opened. Sure enough Applejack was in there, and scattered along her bed were several ribbons. The six all stared at the scene curiously. "Well... now you know."

"Know what?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Take a look!" The orange pony screamed.

They all inspected the ribbons. "I am. You won an amazing number of ribbons, just like Miss Jubilee said!" Twilight stated in awe.

Applejack sighed. "Don't you get it? There's every color of ribbon down there. Every color... but... blue. I came in fourth, third, even second, but I didn't win one first prize, and I certainly didn't win any prize money."

"But the telegram said you were gonna send money." Rainbow stated.

"That's why I came here. I wanted to earn some money. After that big old send off Ponyville gave me, I just didn't have the nerve to come home empty-hooved. I couldn't come home a failure."

"But you're not a failure darling." Rarity said as the other ponies nodded.

Vegito just stared at her puzzled. "So you mean to tell me that the reason you left home, started working on a cherry orchard, refused to tell your best friends anything, was because you didn't come in first place?!" His tone became angrier as he went on.

The yellow maned pony nodded weakly.

The potara fused Saiyan slapped his forehead. "Let me ask you something Applejack, what do you think I would do if I lost a battle?" He received a shrug. "I wouldn't run away, I would get back on my feet and try again... of course, I could never lose a battle... but the point it you should never run away from your problems, you should face them head on."

"Yeah and we're your friends! We don't care if you came in fiftieth place! You're still number one in our books." The rainbow maned pony explained.

"So... you're not upset or disappointed?" The ponies shook their heads no.

"I'm just disappointed you didn't come to your friends first." The Saiyan told her.

"But what about the mayor? I don't think I can face her and tell her I didn't get that money to fix the broken roof."

"Applejack, we can always find a way to fix that hole in the roof. But if you don't come back, we'll never be able to fix the hole in our hearts." Fluttershy said.

Pinkie Pie sniffled. "That was beautiful." She pulled a tissue out of her mane and blew on it.

Rainbow felt a single tear fall from her eyes, so she quickly rubbed it away. "Darn it! Now you got me acting all sappy!"

The fused Saiyan then walked over and bent down, he then put a hand on the honest earth pony's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better I can train you before the next competition, and then you'll be breaking records."

She smiled in response. She and her friends then placed a hoof onto the Saiyan and they vanished.

Once back in Ponyville Applejack quickly ran back to her home, needing to reunite with her family. "Dear Princess Celestia, It's a tad easier to be proud when you come in first than it is when you finish further back. But there's no reason to hide when you don't do as well as you'd hoped. You can't run away from your problems. Better to run to your friends and family."

* * *

Later that night Vegito was sitting in a meditative position inside of the gravity chamber, clearing his mind a little before going off the bed. He had been sitting in silence for about half an hour until her sensed Applejack approaching. The fused Saiyan stood up and exited the space ship. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Ah just wanted ta say thanks for helpin' me think clearly, and for bringin' me home. Mah family really missed me." She explained.

"No problem, I'm just glad the mayor was so understanding." He initially thought Mayor Mare would have gone crazy without the money, but when his friends offered to fix the building themselves she couldn't really be mad.

"Ah don't know if ah've told ya this but ya really are a great friend. Sometimes ah think us ponies would be lost without ya." Her comment made him smile. "And if ya ever need any food ya can always come ta Sweet Apple Acres, we'd be happy ta give ya some of our food."

The smile never faded from his face. "Thank you Applejack."

"Well ah'd best be gettin' home, see ya tomorrow." She waved goodbye and started making her way back to the orchard.

A yawn then escaped Vegito's mouth and he realized he was getting a little tired. So he returned his ship to capsule form and put it in his pocket, he then flew towards his own home ready to get some rest.

* * *

I would like to apologize for the wait but between work and family coming and going I haven't had much time to write... procrastination didn't help anything either. I know what Vegito said to Applejack was harsh, but again Vegito isn't one to sugarcoat anything, and it was merely a mind game in order to get the news from Applejack. Stay tuned for more and be sure to R and R!

FutureShock


	24. Rock and a Hard Place

Hello and welcome! I'll bet you noticed the lack of these little authors notes at the start of my recent chapters. Well it's because they are pretty much me restating what happened last time, so essentially pointless. I will however use these is something important in the chapter is going to happen. I won't spoil anything so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Rock and a Hard Place

Rainbow Dash was currently hard at work doing one of her favorite activities; performing aerial tricks at high speeds. She felt even more satisfied than usually because of the fact that she was doing it while in her training weights. By now she could freely walk, run, and fly around with the extra pounds weighing her down. And what better way to prove it than by zooming around the skies.

Her flying didn't go unnoticed though. Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie had seen her preforming her tricks, they initially stopped just to watch for just a little bit... but that was several minutes ago.

Eventually Twilight Sparkle also walked by and noticed her friends staring up at the sky. "Hey, Rarity. Hey, Pinkie Pie. What are you looking at?"

"Rainbow Dash! Isn't she the most daring devil? I mean, the most devilish darer? I mean—"

"She's dazzling!" Rarity stated simply.

"Ooh, yeah, that's a good word. She's dazzling!" The pink pony agreed.

The trio continued to watch and Pinkie had to move her entire body around just to keep up. Something bad happened though as Rainbow lost control of her movement. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Twilight said in panic.

"A-yi-yi-yi-yi!" They watched Rainbow crash land onto the ground, making the three ponies wince. "So much for dazzling." Pinkie stated.

* * *

Vegito was standing on his hands in the gravity chamber, with the effects of high gravity 'weighing' him down. While five hundreds time gravity would have been great for Goku or Vegeta's training it was just too easy for the fused Saiyan. While he wished there was someway to increase the gravity output of the space ship he knew it was a pipe dream. So he settled for this small amount of weight.

He had lost track of how many vertical push-ups he had done so far, loosing count at around fifteen hundred. Right as he was about to do another he sensed Twilight outside, and the knock afterwards was merely a formality. The Saiyan hopped to his feet, turned off the gravity and then opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Well you see Rainbow Dash was doing some flying and kind of crashed into the ground." She explained worriedly.

"Is she all right?" The Saiyan asked, not that worried about her condition. If worse came to worse he would simply toss her a senzu bean.

"From what I could see only her right wing looked broken, she might also have some bruises though. She's at the hospital right now, everypony else is there and I figured I would tell you."

Vegito sighed. Was that really it? "Fine let's go see her." He grabbed her and then Instant Transmissioned to Rainbow Dash and the others.

The duo suddenly appeared in the hospital, making the doctor yelp in surprise.

"Vegito you made it!" The loyal pegasus exclaimed.

He didn't really acknowledge her enthusiasm, and instead just turned towards the doctor. "So how is she doctor?"

It took him a few moments to recover from his surprise. It wasn't everyday that somepony randomly appeared out of nowhere, except for unicorns he figured. "She's going to be fine. Luckily she has friends like you who got her over here in a jiffy." The doctor explained while observing an x-ray of her injured wing.

Rainbow's smile soon turned to a more annoyed expression. "Huh, how long do I need to lie here? I've got things I need to do!" Having to be cooped up indoors for a while was not her idea of fun.

"Well, that all depends on your recovery, but I'd say a few days minimum."

Hearing that made the rainbow maned pony gasp, she then grabbed a hold of Fluttershy. "You guys have gotta get me out of here! I'm gonna climb the walls!"

"Ooh, just like a spider!" The pink maned earth pony said. "Did the crash somehow give her super-duper spider powers?"

"Nnnno, nor did it give her amazing healing powers. She needs to stay in bed for a few days." The doctor explained before leaving the room.

"Few days? Might as well be a few months, or a few years!" Rainbow lamented.

While she might not have been positive her friends were there to help. "It's not so bad, Rainbow Dash." The shy pony offered.

"I bet the chow in here is hoof-lickin' good." Applejack stated.

Vegito shook his head. "I've been in hospitals before, the food is terrible." He said, making the orange pony glare at him. "What, it is."

Rarity cleared her throat. "Well... at least the hospital gowns match the curtains."

"And look! You have a roommate!" Pinkie pulled back the nearby curtain to reveal a pony all bandaged up.

The ponies all exchanged worried glances as none of their attempts to rationalize the hospital had worked.

Suddenly Rainbow remembered something, something that would get her out of that miserable place in no time. "Wait a minute, I can just take a senzu bean. Yeah, and then I won't have to stay here!"

The rest of the ponies realized she was right, and they all exchanged a few acknowledgements among each other.

Unfortunately though the Saiyan once again shook his head. "I'm sorry but you can't."

They all blinked twice. "What, why not?!" Rainbow demanded an answer.

"Because the senzu beans are for emergencies only, now if your whole body was broken then I would give you one." He could see there was still anger evident on her face. "Hey Goku had almost every bone in his body broken and had to stay in the hospital for several months, and he hates hospitals. For you it's only three days so suck it up."

Rainbow simply crossed her hooves in a huff and grumbled to herself.

Twilight then heard squeaking wheels coming from the hallway, and noticed a pony pushing a cart full of books. So she ran over and grabbed what she thought would be the perfect book for somepony like Rainbow Dash. She used her magic to give the book to her injured friend.

"What's this? 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone'." She read the cover with confusion.

"This is the first story in the series. I own all of them."

The cyan pegasus tossed the book out of her sight. "No thanks. I so don't read. I'm a world-class athlete. Reading's for eggheads like you, Twilight. Heh, no offense, but I am not reading. It's undeniably, unquestionably, uncool."

Her response came in the form of laughter from the ponies. "Is she serious? Who doesn't like to read a bang-up tale from time to time?" Applejack wondered aloud.

"Why, a good book is almost as magnificent as silk pajamas on a Sunday morning, heh!" Rarity thought fondly.

The blue maned unicorn nodded. "Reading is for everypony, Rainbow Dash!" She once again gave the book to Rainbow.

"Yeah! I love reading, and my head isn't even close to the shape of an egg! It's more the shape of an apple, or maybe an orange, but a big orange! More like a grapefruit really..."

"Well what about Vegito? He never reads and he's the most powerful warrior in the universe!"

The fused Saiyan smirked. "We Saiyans aren't known for reading, it's mostly combat. Although my son Gohan did enjoy reading more than fighting, but only because Chi Chi made him read and study... although he was at one point the strongest warrior on Earth... but when I died he went back to his studies and slacked off on his training, and he wasn't as strong." He quickly began to confuse himself.

His statement also confused the ponies, and they just stared at him blankly, unsure what they were supposed to take away from that.

The awkward silence was broken when Nurse Sweetheart walked into the room. "All right, my little ponies. Rainbow Dash needs her rest. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

One by one the ponies left the room. Vegito placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine, I know you're tough enough to survive this... and if all else fails just do some meditating." He smirked before leaving.

Twilight also stayed behind. "I think you'd like Daring. She's a lot like you and Vegito. Adventurous, fierce, and undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable."

"She's probably not as cool as Vegito." Rainbow Dash muttered as her egghead friend left.

* * *

Vegito and the others were now standing outside of the hospital, preparing to go their separate ways. Before leaving however there was one question that came to each pony's mind, and they didn't even realize they all had the same thought. "So was that true what you said back there, about not giving Rainbow the senzu bean?" Rarity questioned.

"Yes."

Pinkie blinked twice. "But why not give her a bean, you said they make you feel all better after getting hurt."

"Because Rainbow Dash has zero patience, and this is the perfect opportunity to work on her meditation without interruptions." His friends couldn't really argue with that. "Plus if she wants to be a great fighter someday she'll need to learn how to handle being out of commission."

"I just hope she gives reading a try, then she'll see that anypony can read." Twilight said softly. Out of all the ponies she knew Rainbow Dash was the only one who didn't read, and also the only one to call her an egg-head.

The fused Saiyan shook his head. "Probably not, but hey, crazier things have happened."

"Well, ah got ta get back to doin' chores, cya round y'all." Applejack waved goodbye.

"I should be going too, my animals need feeding." The pink maned mare told her friends before flying off back to her cottage.

Every other pony said their respective goodbyes and went about their business. Right as Pinkie was about to leave however her whole body shuddered. It continued for a few moments before she stopped.

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "A doozy?" He questioned. Vegito had heard about Pinkie Pie's ability to predict things before they happen, which she dubbed her Pinkie Sense. He also heard Twilight drove herself mad trying to disprove it. In the end though she relented and began believing in the Pinkie Sense. Vegtio didn't take much convincing, he knew first hand the universe was a strange place, so somepony predicting the future wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Yep. I don't know what will happen, but it's something nopony will expect."

"Well, if you find yourselves in any trouble just come find me." The Saiyan said, half-expecting some kind of crisis to happen.

Pinkie Smiled. "Oki doki loki!" With that she bounced away happily.

Vegito was about to get back to his training but was quickly stopped.

_"Vegito, can you hear me?"_

"What do you want Old Kai?" The potara fused warrior asked, feeling slightly irritated.

_"There is something important the Supreme Kai and I need to discuss with you."_

"Fine be right there." He placed two fingers on his forehead and seconds later he vanished.

A few moments later Vegito arrived at the planet of the Kais, now standing in front of the two Supreme Kais. "Ah thank you for joining us Vegito." Kabito Kai greeted.

"So what do you want?"

"Please take a seat." Old Kai offered while sitting down himself.

Kabito Kai chose to stand next to his ancestor.

Vegito sighed before take a seat. "Alright, what is it?"

"I'm sure as you are well aware, the universe is an extremely vast place. One could spend thousands of years exploring it and still never see it all." The elder Kai began. "Due to that fact new threats seem to pop up everywhere."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter anyway, I'm more powerful than anyone else in the universe." The Saiyan stated with a smirk.

"That brings me to my next point. Since the fusion your power has reached unimaginable heights. When I unlocked Gohan's potential I could see great power within him, but you are at a level _far _beyond his limits."

The potara fused warrior narrowed his eyes. "Quit stating the obvious and get to the point."

Old Kai grumbled slightly, did no one have patience anymore? "Well, as you know the Supreme Kais are tasked with watching over the universe, stopping any threats that surface. Of course, in recent years the Kais have slacked off a little in their duties." He shot a quick glare at Kabito Kai.

Said Kai just looked to the floor sadly, his guilt about Majin Buu and the loss of his fellow Kais returning. Perhaps if they had acted sooner than Majin Buu wouldn't have been created at all... but he pushed those thoughts away, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"Anyway, the two of us have been talking and saw a great opportunity to make our job easier."

"What do you mean?" The Saiyan raised an eyebrow.

"We have you." Old Kai smiled brightly.

Vegito blinked twice. "Me?"

They both nodded before the older Kai spoke up. "Yes you, although you aren't technically a Supreme Kai you owe your gigantic power to us."

"Oh, would you like me to get down on my knees and thank you every day for giving me the power to defeat an enemy which was, if I may point out, your problem!" Vegito said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Of course he was grateful that the elder Kai gave Goku the earrings in order to beat Buu, but that didn't mean he would worship them like the gods that they were.

"No of course not, and besides as far as Buu and the fusion are concerned we're even." Old Kai stated making the Saiyan sigh in relief. "As I was saying, since you have such a huge power you would be able to deal with problems much faster than the two of us would."

Vegito was now starting to understand what he was saying. "So you want me to be a sort of peacekeeper for the universe."

The duo nodded. "Exactly, this way any threats out there can be stopped before they can escalate into bigger problems, as seen with Majin Buu." The younger Kai explained.

"Alright, so how is going to work, and does that mean I have to live here?" Vegito asked, hoping not to have to leave Equestria.

This didn't go unnoticed by the older Supreme Kai, and he couldn't help but grin inwardly. Despite grinning on the inside he kept a calm facade on the outside. "No you can stay in Equestria, that is your home after all. As for your new job, whenever there is an emergency or possible threat we'll contact you and give you all the details."

It made sense but there was still a slight problem. "But how exactly am I going to get to all these places? I can only extend my senses so far."

"This is where I come in." Kabito Kai smiled. "I have a technique that is similar to your Instant Transmission, one that will allow you travel anywhere without needing to lock onto someone's ki."

The fused Saiyan's eyes lit up. "So with this new technique I can travel anywhere in the universe?"

Kabito Kai nodded. "Well, what do you say?"

"Alright, you've got a deal. I'll keep the universe safe." He said with determination, causing the two Kais to sigh in relief. "So when do we start training?"

"We will begin right away!" Kabito Kai exclaimed.

A smile came to the Saiyan's face but then his stomach grumbled... well, roared would be a more accurate word. He then clutched his empty gut. "Do you have any food around here, I haven't eaten since early this morning?"

Old Kai shook his head in disappointment.

The younger Kai put a hand to his chin. "We do. How about I get you started on the basics and then I'll make some food."

"Great."

* * *

Minutes passed as Rainbow sat in her hospital bed, although to her it felt more like several hours had gone by. She wasn't used to being cooped inside and not being able to stretch her wings and fly. Part of her wondered if the time outside the hospital was going by normally but time inside was going slower... but she didn't think about that too much, no place like that existed in the world. At least she hoped to Celestia it didn't.

In order to fight off boredom she tried throwing a ball against the wall over and over again, but that didn't really help. She also didn't want to have to pick the ball back up from off the floor. Vegito was right, the food was terrible. Telling jokes to her 'roommate' was also pointless as they couldn't really do much other than lay in bed in pain. She tried meditating at one point, but not even that could cure her boredom. The most boring thing in the world was even worse than simply lying in bed... things were not looking up for the cyan mare.

She was running out of options and didn't know what to do. Suddenly the door opened and a small orange pegasus ran in. "Hey Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo yelled while running over to the side of Rainbow.

"Hiya squirt." Rainbow greeted, feeling happy to have a visitor. "So what are you doing here?"

"I heard you had an accident so I rushed over here to check on you." She looked up at the bandaged wing. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

The loyal pony chuckled. "Come on, this is me we're talking about, one broken wing is nothing."

"Well I'm glad to see you're okay." Scootaloo turned and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't you wanna hang out for a bit?" Rainbow Dash asked, hoping her number one fan would stay with her.

"Sorry Rainbow, but the I've got homework to do, and then me, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle are gonna try for our cutie marks. Cya later." The filly waved goodbye before leaving the room.

As soon as she was gone the rainbow maned pegasus sighed, she was alone once again. Her eyes then darted over to the book Twilight had given her. She soon became torn. On the one hoof she was _really really _bored, but on the other hoof she didn't read and wasn't an egghead. A sigh then escaped her mouth. _'Here goes nothing.' _Rainbow picked up the book and began to read. "'As Daring Do trekked through the tropical jungle, the wet heat sapped her energy and slowed her every step. If only she could escape this oppressive atmosphere and fly up into the cool blue sky. But her crash landing in the jungle had injured her wing and she was grounded for a few days. Few days... it might as well be a few months, or a few years!'" Rainbow blinked twice, sensing a resemblance. "Huh. I'm right there with you, sister."

"'The mosquitoes buzzed loudly. The macaws cried from the high trees. Yet all of these distracting noises were not enough to cover the sound of the predators following her every step.'" As she read she started becoming more and more excited. "'Safely landing on the other side, Daring finally allowed herself a moment to breathe. She turned around to find herself face to face with the long lost temple that she had sought tirelessly for over sixty days and nights!'"

Rainbow Dash then set the book down for a moment. "I hate to admit it to myself, and would really hate to admit it to my friends, but... I love this story! I, I... I love reading! I'm an egghead." She then picked the book back up and continued to read.

* * *

Vegito was currently sitting with his legs crossed, his eyes were closed and he was deep in concentration. He needed a clear mind if he was going to learn this technique. Kabito Kai told him that Instantaneous Movement was pretty much the same as Instant Transmission, except instead of locking onto energy he had to just think of a place. It seemed easy enough but the Saiyan was learning that it wasn't so simple.

For his training the younger Supreme Kai gave him a rock to focus on, he then had to concentrate and try and move himself over to that location. The fused Saiyan had been at it for about a day but hadn't made much progress. And while eating did raise his spirits it didn't do much to help him learn the technique.

He began wondering why it was so hard, considering he learned multi-form so easily. Although he chalked his mastery of that technique to the fusion. Since he was a fighting genius it only made sense that he could easily preform a move like that. Yet learning Instantaneous Movement was getting more frustrating.

The Saiyan had been repeating the same process over and over again. In his mind he could feel his energy moving towards the rock, but when he opened his eyes he was still in the same spot. He just didn't get what, if anything, he was doing wrong.

As he sat in concentration Kabito Kai walked over to him, a plate of food in his hand. "Here you've been at this for a day, why don't you take a break and eat?"

"No! No more food until I master this technique." He stated, making the Supreme Kai walk away. Once he was gone the Saiyan resumed his concentration.

More and more time began to pass as the fused Saiyan sat in perfect silence. During this time he started thinking of a way to make it work, and then something came to him. It was one thing to see a place but he had to feel it. The rock, the grass, the earth, it was all living and he needed to feel them. To make it easier he put two fingers on his forehead, and then he hurled his ki at the rock. His eyes slowly opened and he had moved. "I did it!" He cheered, a smile coming to his face. While he had only managed to move a few feet it was better than nothing.

The Supreme Kai walked over to him. "Congratulations!" He smiled. "Now try to move back to where you were."

Vegito smirked as he repeated the process, and he soon found himself back where he was originally sitting.

"Well done. Now I want you to try and move towards a place you can't see. How about, beyond that rock formation over there." The Kai gestured to his right and there stood a giant pillar of rock.

"Hm, this will be easy." Vegito said with confidence. He closed his eyes and pictured the grassy area beyond the pillar. He vanished but found himself in front of the rock rather than behind it. Disappointed he teleported back to his original spot. Once there he frowned at the Kai. "I didn't make it past the pillar."

"It's alright, I wasn't expecting you to get it on your first try... but if you keep this up you'll have the technique mastered in no time."

Vegito merely nodded before trying it again.

* * *

Days went by in the blink of an eye for Rainbow Dash, although she didn't even realize it herself. She had become so enamored by Daring Do that she lost track of time. The book had her on the edge of her hospital bed, she had no idea a book could be this wonderful. Despite loving the book she still didn't want others to know. So she tried her best to hide the book whenever others were around.

There was one point when Twilight and Fluttershy stopped by. They brought the injured pegasus' favorite board game, hoping to cheer her up and make the time go by faster. To their surprise though it seemed like Rainbow had no interest in the game, seeing as how she lost very quickly and wasn't fazed by it. Twilight was a little suspicious but decided to not question it... for now anyway.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack paid her a visit as well. And while they didn't bring any board games they thought their company would be enough. Luckily for the rainbow maned pony a nurse came in with some food, and the only way Rainbow knew how to get her friends to leave was by eating like a slob. If it worked for Vegito then it would work for her.

Once she was sure she was alone Rainbow Dash continued to read, enjoying every moment of the action. Which was why time had gone by so quickly. Aside from choking down the hospital food all she did was read that book.

"Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow stopped reading when she heard the doctor.

"Rainbow Da-ash!"

She then hastily lifted the blanket off of her. "H— oh, good evening—"

"Morning." Doctor Horse corrected.

"—morning. Doc." She hadn't realized that she'd been up all night.

The doctor then noticed the lantern on her bed. "Have you been up all night?"

"Uh, of course not." She lied while blowing the fireflies out of the lantern.

"Well, I'll be quick. Congratulations, Rainbow Dash, we're checking you out of the hospital."

Rainbow's eyes widened in horror. "What? Later Today?" The loyal pegasus proceeded to bite her hoof nervously, she wasn't sure if that would be enough time to finish her book.

"No. Right now!"

"Right now?! 'Right now' right now?"

Just then two nurses came in, one of them pushing a wheel chair. "'Right now' right now."

Despite Rainbow Dash's best efforts she could avoid being put in the chair. "But I don't feel better!" She protested while being wheeled out of the room.

"Now take it easy, Rainbow Dash. Remember to stay off that wing for a week."

As soon as the cyan pegasus was out of the hospital she began freaking out. "How will I ever find out what happens to Daring Do?!"

* * *

The next few days had been a struggle for Vegito as well. While he was making great progress in his training it didn't come without trouble. He had been able to teleport anywhere on the Kai planet, a feat he thought he'd never achieve. The next step was trying to teleport to a place outside of the gods' realm... which proved to be even more difficult.

He pretty much fell into another routine. Vegito would try and teleport to Equestria, and if it didn't work he would try again. While it soon became possible to make it to the planet he did have specific goals, such as reaching certain places that were either really far away or in a very precise location. Those new goals made things more challenging, and it tested the Saiyan's patience... but he soldiered on, one way or another he would master this technique!

It was now mid afternoon and Kabito Kai was bringing his pupil some food, hoping it would help him relax/concentrate. To his surprise the Saiyan wasn't in his usual spot, nor was he anywhere on the planet. The Kai started worrying quite a bit but his worries were put to rest once Vegito appeared in front of him, with a big smile on his face.

"I did it!" He exclaimed, trying to contain his excitement.

Kabito Kai smiled as the older Supreme Kai walked over to the duo. "Congratulations, I knew you could do it." His master praised.

"Yes well done, I didn't expect you to learn it so quickly." Old Kai mused.

"Hey did you forget who you're talking too?" Vegito smirked, making the elder Kai sigh.

_'I wonder if we can train him to control his ego?' _Old Kai thought to himself. "Now then, we'll call you when there's an emergency."

Vegito bowed to the two gods. "Thank you, for teaching me this technique... and for helping defeat Majin Buu. I know it's never easy to sacrifice your life" It was kind of funny that both Goku and Vegeta sacrificed themselves to defeat a powerful enemy... only for said enemy to return shortly after.

"Yes well, it was for the greater good of the universe, and with you keeping it safe hopefully more lives won't have to be needlessly lost." The older Kai stated.

"Well I'll see you two around." Vegito waved goodbye before placing two fingers on his forehead and vanishing.

"I guess he didn't want the food." Kabito Kai mused aloud.

Not a few seconds later the Saiyan re-appeared on the planet. He grabbed the tray of food from the Kai's hand and quickly consumed it. Once he had eaten the food he teleported himself back to Equestria.

Both Kais exchanged confused looks at what they had just witnessed.

* * *

The potara fused Saiyan suddenly appeared in front of Rainbow Dash's house. He could sense her inside and that meant she had made a full recovery. As he stared up at his home he saw the loyal pegasus flying towards him.

"Hey you're back!" She yelled while hugging him.

"I see you're all healed up." He noted while patting her on the back.

She nodded. "Yeah. So, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you and everypony in town said they hadn't seen you in days."

"I was with the Supreme Kais, in fact I have some big news to tell all of you." He said with a smile.

"Yeah sure, hey listen there's something I need to ask you... but you have to promise not to tell anypony!" Rainbow stated while pulling him in close.

Vegito relaxed his facial features. "Alright I promise... but I'm not doing that ridiculous Pinkie Promise."

Rainbow sighed in relief. She then took a quick look around to make sure no pony was nearby, once the coast was clear she was ready. "So while I was in the hospital I was really really bored, there was literally nothing fun to do. Oh and you were right, that food was awful. Anyway, I was so bored that I started reading that Daring Do book and I couldn't put it down. It was the most awesome thing in all of Equestria!"

"Okay... and here I thought reading was for eggheads?" He asked with a snicker.

"That's what I thought, but nopony told me about really cool books."

He just sighed, having a feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going. "So what's the problem?"

"I had to leave the hospital before I could finish it. I tried getting myself back in but they wouldn't let me, I also thought about borrowing the book from Twilight but I can't. So that's why I need your help."

"With what?"

"I was hoping you could Instant Transmission into the hospital and get the book back for me." She said with a huge grin.

The fused warrior shook his head. "I'm sorry but, no."

"Why not?!" She yelled.

"Because I know you, and you won't be able to hide your new found love of reading from the others. It'll be easier if you just go to Twilight and tell her what you told me."

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves across her chest. "No way, I'm not doing that!" She protested.

Vegito smirked. "So how are you going to get that book then?"

"I'll break into the hospital if I have too!"

Vegito's smirk turned into a scowl. "I forbid you from breaking into that hospital. Not only is it wrong it's also a really stupid idea."

"Hey you're not my father, you can't boss me around!"

"No I'm not but I am your teacher, and I'm more than capable of stopping you." He stated, not at all concerned with the idea of fighting the cyan pony. She may have been his friend, but that didn't mean he would let her break the law.

Rainbow glared at him for a few seconds, before sighing. "Okay fine you win, I won't break into the hospital."

The Saiyan smiled. "Good, well I'm off to train." He waved goodbye before placing two fingers on his forehead and vanishing.

Once he was gone Rainbow smiled devilishly, followed by a quick evil laugh. The plan was simple, just sneak into the hospital at night and take the book back, nopony would ever know! She patted herself on the back for thinking of such a brilliant idea.

* * *

It was now night time as the Saiyan was walking through the streets of Ponyville. He had finished his training not too long ago and decided to enjoy the night provided by Luna before going to sleep. A small sigh escaped his mouth as the cool air brushed against his face.

About a moment later he could hear the sounds of dogs barking. He then felt Rainbow being pursued by several other ponies. It took Vegito only a moment to realize what was going on. Part of him had a suspicion that Rainbow would try something stupid like break into a medical facility, but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Sure, she may do crazy things, but there was no way she could break into a hospital... unfortunately it seemed like she went through with her plan after all. _'Damnit Rainbow!' _He sighed before flying off towards his student. He eventually landed right in front of library.

Present where his friends and some of the hospital staff. "Wow, I knew the book was good, but I didn't know it could drive a pony to petty theft!" Twilight admired.

"Good? Try awesomely amazing. That book is undeniably, unquestionably, un-put-down-able!" Her smile then turned into a frown. "But then I had to put it down; I was sent home before I could finish it."

"Well, I'm glad that's all this is about." Twilight noted as the rest of her friends walked over to her... well, Pinkie chose to bounce over.

"There's no reason to go around causin' a ruckus—"

"Fracas!" Pinkie screamed.

Applejack merely grunted. "...causin' a fracas just because you like to read."

Rainbow smiled as her friends all went back to their respective homes. Upon seeing Vegito she gulped. "Oh... hey, Vegito."

"I leave you alone for a few hours and you disobey me." He told her with slight anger in his voice. "Do you realize what could have happened, you could have easily been arrested! You're lucky they didn't press charges!"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want anypony knowing I'm an egghead. But I guess that doesn't matter now." She chuckled nervously before hanging her head. "Okay what's my punishment?"

"Well I think everyone finding out your love of reading is punishment enough." The Saiyan said, making her smile. "However, I think I'll add about five hundred more push-ups and sit-ups to your training tomorrow."

The rainbow maned pegasus nodded, as far as punishments go that wasn't bad.

* * *

Rainbow was now laying in her bed, a big stack of books next to her. She apologized for earlier but luckily the purple unicorn didn't seem upset with being called an egghead. Twilight then gave her some Daring Do books to read, stating that Rainbow could borrow them anytime she wanted. The loyal pegasus learned an important lesson about not knocking something before trying it.

"'Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet'. Awesome!"

* * *

Oh boy that was quite the chapter wasn't it. Rainbow learned to love reading and Vegito became guardian of the universe. I'll have him tell everypony next chapter because this one turned out so long. And I'll bet now you can see why I chose the name for this chapter.

FutureShock


	25. Pushed Too Far

Chapter Twenty Five: Pushed Too Far

The moon had illuminated the night sky as nearly everypony in Equestria prepared to get some rest. Vegito however had not only been awake but gathered the his friends and the princesses in Canterlot Castle. He had important news to tell them, and he wanted to inform them all at once. He would have told them right after his visit with the Supreme Kais but he had to wait a few days since his friends had been busy.

"Thank you everyone for coming here." The Saiyan said.

Although there was a collective feeling of tiredness they were intent on hearing what their Saiyan friend had to say. "No problem, now what is this exciting news of yours?" Princess Celestia inquired.

"Well remember when Rainbow Dash was in the hospital for a few days?" He received nods from everyone except the princesses, which didn't surprise him. Neither of them were aware of that fact. Despite them not knowing the Saiyan continued. "As I'm sure you noticed I was gone for that time." He could tell that they didn't know that either.

"Where were you anyway?" Twilight questioned.

Vegito smirked. "I was with the Supreme Kais and we worked out a deal. In exchange for learning a new technique I would take over their job." His statement left them confused.

"...And what exactly is their job?" Applejack asked.

"Basically the Supreme Kais are supposed to watch over the universe and keep it safe, and they asked me to take over for them."

All of their jaws dropped and their eyes went wide. Not only was their friend extremely powerful and protected their planet, but he now was going to protect the entire universe! Rainbow was the first to snap out of her shock, which was quickly replaced by sheer excitement. "So you're going to be some kind of outer space cop?" She received a nod. "Awesome!" She muttered, unsure if he could get any cooler.

A look of concern came onto Fluttershy's face. "You're not gonna hurt anypony are you?"

Everypony else also had that concern. Of course, they figured not every planet out there would be like Equestria, but just because there were potentially evil monsters didn't mean they wanted him to hurt or kill them.

"Technically I'm a diplomat so I'll only use force if absolutely necessary."

Several sighs of relief were heard. "Well I'm glad you're going to be taking a more peaceful approach." Twilight smiled. "So what's this new technique you learned?"

"It's called Instantaneous Movement. It's similar to my Instant Transmission except I focus on a place rather than an energy signature." He explained with slight excitement in his voice.

Rarity put a hoof onto her chin. "So you could theoretically travel anywhere you wanted to in the universe?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?!" Vegito still couldn't wait to utilize that technique.

"So are you gonna have to leave Equestria?" Pinkie asked with a sad expression upon her face. She didn't know what she would do if the fused Saiyan left. It would most likely be something crazy.

The fused Saiyan chuckled. "I had that same question, but no, I'll still be living here."

They all sighed in relief, happy to know their friend wouldn't be leaving them. There was still so much to learn about him and vice versa. Not just that though they would all really miss him.

A yawn then escaped the Saiyan's mouth. "Well I'd say it's time to get some sleep, I'm sure everyone but Luna can agree?" He received several nods and yeses for his answer. His friends then walked over to him, each of them placing either a claw or hoof onto him. Seconds later they vanished, leaving the two sisters behind.

Princess Celestia also yawned. "Good night dear sister, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Celestia." Luna smiled and waved her sister goodbye.

* * *

The next day Fluttershy got up and started her morning routine. She became busy fairly quickly having to go around and feed all of her animals, of course she took time to feed herself too. While feeding her furry friends wasn't difficult there was one slight problem... Angel was a _very _picky eater, wanting only the best food available. Obviously the shy pony couldn't deny her bunny anything so she agreed to make the complicated salad he craved, except the only problem was the lack of a few ingredients.

So she set off for the market to purchase them. Unfortunately her trip to said market didn't go like she wanted, and she was greeted by the usual events. Ponies would take her place in line, cut in front of her, take the food she needed... and due to her shy nature she just let all of this happen.

This would have continued to go on if it weren't for Pinkie Pie and Rarity witnessing these acts of cruelness being shown to their friend. In order to help Fluttershy stop being a doormat, as the put it, they chose to demonstrate their methods.

Rarity chose to use her charm and good looks to sweet talk ponies out of their things.

Pinkie Pie used a bizarre form of battering. Her goal being to confuse and trick ponies into giving her the things she wanted for less than what they were actually worth. Not surprisingly her tactics worked more often than not.

Now it was Fluttershy's turn and the perfect opportunity came about when she spotted the cherry she needed. After a little mental motivation she walked over and began speaking with the cherry vendor.

Vegito was also wandering around the market, feeling pretty hungry and hoping to get some food. While he didn't have too many options in terms of what he could actually consume he was still able to get decent meals. Speaking of, the Saiyan was a little disheartened to learn that the meat they sell isn't real, it was merely a substitute(and he couldn't even tell the difference). Why they would have a meat substitute he would never know. _'Maybe I should just go fishing, it always worked for Goku.' _He then stopped walking once he saw Rarity and Pinkie Pie observing Fluttershy talking to a vendor. Curious, he headed over to them. "Hey what's going on?" He greeted.

"Why hello there Vegito." Rarity greeted.

"Hiya Vegi!" Pinkie smiled.

"So why are you two watching Fluttershy haggle with that vendor?"

"We are trying to teach Fluttershy to not be such a doormat." The unicorn explained.

Vegito raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly are you doing that?" It was no secret that Fluttershy was both the shyest and kindest pony in all of Equestria, and while she was very polite it didn't always help her in certain situations. There were some ponies who jump at the opportunity to take advantage of others, especially if they were like Fluttershy.

The generous unicorn smirked. "Well I told Fluttershy to use her charm and good looks, nopony can say no to a lady."

Hearing that nearly made the Saiyan face palm, but he didn't.

"And I showed her how to haggle. See, all you gotta do is confuse them, and then make them lower the price. It always works!" Pinkie smiled.

The Saiyan just groaned in response. "And how is that gonna help her stand up for herself?" He watched them exchange confused glances. "What's she going to do if she comes across a mugger? Maybe she can sweet talk them into not robbing her, or perhaps she'll barter with them and only have to give some of her money." He stated sarcastically.

"Must you criticize everything?" Rarity shot a glare at him.

"Well maybe I wouldn't need to criticize if you guys would come up with better ideas." He shot back.

Rarity scoffed. "Oh and a brutish warrior is the perfect pony to take examples from."

"Gee you're right Rarity, maybe I should be more like you. Yes, instead of fighting my enemies I'll compliment their outfits, and then offer them a makeover." Vegito tried to mimic her voice as he spoke.

"I'm Vegito, and I solve all of my problems with violence. I'm the strongest being in the universe and I'll make sure everypony is constantly aware of it!" It was equally harder for her to try and mimic his voice.

Right before a fight could brake out Pinkie got between them. "Hey now let's not fight, we're all friends."

The two then stopped glaring and apologetic looks came onto their faces. "You're right Pinkie, sorry Vegito."

Vegito rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry, I guess I do criticize a lot."

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Now that's more like it!"

Just then Fluttershy walked over to the three of them. "Oh hello Vegito, what brings you here?"

"I was going to pick up some food when I spotted the three of you." He explained. "So I hear you're trying to be less of a push-over."

The shy pony nodded. "Oh yes. Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie have been giving me lessons." She stated with a smile.

"So did these 'lessons' help you at all?"

"Well um... not exactly... but I did get the cherry I needed." She noticed them smiling at that. "For twelve bits." Her smile returned.

Her friends however all had shocked looks on their faces. "You paid twelve bits for a cherry?!" Vegito couldn't believe what he had heard. No cherry was worth twelve bits, that was ludicrous.

Fluttershy blinked twice, not really seeing the problem. "Well the important thing is I got the cherry... right?" She noticed the displeased looks on their faces. She then sighed. "I guess I'm not good at standing up for myself." The pegasus muttered.

Both Rarity and Pinkie walked over and gave her a comforting hug. "It's alright dear, you just need more practice."

Vegito shook his head no. "What she needs is a proper lesson on not being a push-over."

"So you'll help me?"

"Of course," A second later his stomach growled. "but can we eat something first?"

The pink pony giggled as the unicorn rolled her eyes.

* * *

Back inside Fluttershy's cottage Vegito was sitting at her table wolfing down food, which was generously given to him by the shy pony. He promised he would repay her somehow. "This is really good." He said between mouthfuls of food.

Meanwhile Fluttershy had just finished preparing Angel's food. Said bunny was angry that his mama fed the Saiyan first instead of him. He conveyed that by constantly glaring at the fused warrior. Angel never did like Vegito, and that was before being kicked by him. Despite his hatred he couldn't be mad that he received the food just the way he wanted it.

As the boys ate Fluttershy went outside to check the mail. Moments later she came back inside and happily threw a pamphlet onto the table. "Vegito read this."

He stopped eating and picked it up. "The incredible Iron Will turns doormats into dynamos. Assertiveness seminar today, hedge maze centre." As he set it down he noticed the happy look on Fluttershy's face. "You're going?"

"I have to, this could be my chance to learn assertiveness." She explained with confidence.

Vegito kept on eating his food. "In that case I'll go with you, just to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Oh thank you Vegito." The shy pony flew over and hugged him.

"No problem, now let's get going... just let me finish this last bite." He quickly finished the food on his plate and then grabbed her, the two disappeared shortly after.

Moments later they appeared in the back of a huge crowd within the hedge maze. The first thing the noticed were all the goats around. Said goats appeared to be helping set up the show, and that fact was made clear once the music started and one goat shone a light on stage.

As soon as the light was pointed on stage a big figure appeared, and one of the goats removed the towel around his shoulders. Seconds after a minotaur walked forward, and he seemed to take pride in himself. Vegito could only guess that this was Iron Will. "Welcome, friends! My name is Iron Will, and today is the first day of your new life! I wanna hear you stomp if you're tired of being a pushover!"

The crowd stomped and cheered in response.

_'He's just like Mr. Satan, and kind of sounds like him too.' _The potara fused warrior then wondered if this guy ever practiced martial arts or was a fraud who was just good at acting.

"Stomp if you're tired of being a doormat!" He received more stomping. "Stomp if you wanna pay nothing for this seminar!" He watched the crowd stop and then start laughing. "That's no joke, friends. Iron Will is so confident that you will be one hundred percent satisfied with Iron Will's assertiveness techniques, that if you are not one hundred percent satisfied, you. Pay. Nothing. But I pity the fool who doubts Iron Will's methods!" Iron Will then looked a pony straight in the eyes. "You don't doubt me, do you?"

"Uh-uh, no sir..." One pony replied nervously, and soon everypony else began agreeing.

"That, my friends, is your first lesson. 'Don't be shy; look 'em in the eye.'"

Everypony started chattering among themselves.

"Now, to demonstrate that Iron Will's techniques will work for anypony, I'm gonna need a volunteer."

Everypony raised their hooves as the goats started looking for the perfect candidate. Before long Vegito grabbed Fluttershy and flew onto the stage.

"Well it looks like we got us two volunteers." Iron Will smirked.

"Oh no, just her. I don't need your help." Vegito stated.

The minotaur put a hand on his chin. "Oh really, well what are you going to when I block your path?" He stood right in front of the strange creature and showed no signs of moving.

Vegito grinned, for this demonstration he would need to channel his inner Vegeta... well he didn't need to he just wanted to. "Get out of my way before I rip your arms from their sockets!" He left everypony stunned. Not even Iron Will expected that.

_'Oh I hope he isn't serious.' _The shy pony thought to herself.

Iron Will then burst out into laughter. "Now that's what I'm talking about, this guy knows how to be assertive." He then turned towards the yellow pegasus. "Alright now you try."

A goat blocked Fluttershy's path as she tried to go forward. "Um... excuse me,"

"He's blocking your path. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Um, politely walk around him?" She answered nervously.

"No."

"Gingerly tip-toe around him?"

"No!" The minotaur was quickly becoming frustrated.

"Go back home and try again tomorrow?"

_'This one needs more help than I thought.' _"No! 'When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!'" He flicked her in the butt and she was knocked into the goat, making him fall to the ground. She apologized but that wasn't what she was supposed to do. "Don't be sorry! Be assertive! 'Never apologize when you can criticize.'" Iron Will cleared his throat. "Why don't you watch where you're going!?" He yelled at the goat. "Now, you try."

She hesitantly turned towards the fused Saiyan and he nodded. "Uh... next time, get out of the way before... I bump into you, 'cause... I totally won't be sorry when I do!"

Satisfied with the result Iron Will held up Fluttershy by her hoof. "You see my friends!? If my techniques can work for this shy, little pony, then they can work for anypony!"

A big smile came to the pink maned pegasus' face.

* * *

The next day Fluttershy was in her cottage and she couldn't have been more excited. Today was the day she would stop being everypony's doormat. "Okay, I feel good. I feel ready to "attack the day", as Iron Will says." She walked outside and noticed a gardener watering her flowers, but he was using way too much. "Excuse me, Mr. Greenhooves, but I-I think you might be over-watering my petunias..." She heard him chuckle, making her sigh. "...Again."

"Let the professional handle it." He told her.

She was about to walk away in defeat but she remembered her coaching. "'Treat me like a pushover, and you'll get the once over.'" The shy pony placed her hoof onto the hose, stopping the water from flowing and also creating a huge build up.

Greenhooves stared at the nozzle curiously, wondering what was going on. As soon as he did that Fluttershy removed her hoof. This caused all of the built up water to hit the gardener all at once. "Well, perhaps that is enough water."

"Thank you." She said before walking away. After moving a few feet she burst out into a giggle. "I can't believe it worked!"

Happy with how that encounter went Fluttershy went into town to carry out her normal business. Once she reached the bridge there were two ponies, each carrying a cart filled with garbage. Said carts were blocking her path. One of them was telling a joke and the other was listening, and they didn't look like they would be moving any time soon. "Excuse me? Would you mind moving your carts so I can pass?"

The duo turned around to face the shy pony. "Yeah yeah, in a minute, I just wanna finish up this story. And so the donkey says to the mule–"

Fluttershy was getting slightly annoyed. "A-hemmmm, can you move? You're blocking my path."

"Yeah yeah, in a minute! So the donkey says to the mule..."

Once again the yellow pegasus remembered something she learned from yesterdays seminar. "'When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!'" She turned her back to them and then bucked the two carts as hard as she could. This caused all of the garbage to fall upon the two ponies.

"Ugh! Easy does it, lady. We're moving, okay?"

With them out of the way the shy mare could pass. "Good!"

The pink maned pony then went to Sugarcube Corner where the was a big line of customers. Pinkie Pie was at the front taking pony's orders. As soon as the shy pony got in line somepony cut in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?! Didn't you see me?"

Said pony turned her head towards Fluttershy. "Uh, I guess maybe."

"'Maybe'?'"Maybes are for babies!'" She spun the blue pony around before looking her straight in the eye. "Now go to the back of the line where you belong!"

She ran out of the room in panic. Everypony else noticed the scowl on the pegasus' face and they all scrambled out of the room, not wanting to get the same treatment.

Fluttershy smirked as she turned her attention towards the counter.

"Heyyy, look at you!" The pink pony praised.

Rarity had also been in the store and joined her pink maned friend at the counter. "Oh, your attitude is so feisty, it's fabulous." She complemented as the shy pony flew over towards them.

"Looks like Vegito's coaching really paid off!" The pink pony said.

"It wasn't Vegito, it was Iron Will. He's a minotaur, and a true inspiration. His techniques really work."

They both smiled in response. "Well, they've certainly made a difference in the way you carry yourself. You truly are a whole new Fluttershy." Rarity commented.

"Yes I am. And new Fluttershy feels pretty stoked about new Fluttershy."

"Well, old Pinkie Pie feels really proud of new Fluttershy. Proud as pink punch." She ran into the back and brought out a big bowl full of punch. "Want some?" She giggled.

Unfortunately Fluttershy took her giggles the wrong way. She thought she was being laughed at, and nopony laughs at the new Fluttershy! "'You laugh at me, I wrath at you!'" She proceeded to dump the punch onto the pink pony, shocking Rarity in the process.

"Bye, girls." She said before walking outside. Her two friends followed. "What a day. Taxi!" She called out to the taxi pony. As she was about to ride it somepony else stole her seat. "Oh no you don't. 'Cut in line, I'll take what's mine!'" She lunged at him and started beating him up, eventually throwing him to the ground. "Nopony pushes new Fluttershy around! Nopony!"

As the taxi rode off both Rarity and Pinkie became even more worried. Their sweet friend had turned into a violent, angry pony. "Old Pinkie Pie is not so sure new Fluttershy is such a good idea after all."

"Old Rarity agrees."

* * *

Several grunts and yells could be heard coming from the gravity chamber, all of which were coming from Super Vegito. The Saiyan had transformed into Super Saiyan before doing some training. He had created another one of himself thanks to the Multi-Form technique, and was currently battling himself. That combined with the five hundred times gravity made this session more interesting.

"Hyaaaah!" Vegito swung his knee and struck the mirror image in the jaw. He then landed a series of rapid blows to his chest, finishing the combo with a small wave of ki. It swallowed the fake whole but wasn't enough to destroy it. Once the energy dispersed Super Vegito noticed the copy of himself was gone. Suddenly a boot hit the fused Saiyan in the back of his neck, sending him flying towards the wall. Using his energy he abruptly stopped, just in time to avoid another kick. He then spun around punched his clone across the cheek. That was followed up with a left hook to the gut, and then elbow to the nose.

Before he could land another blow there was a knock at the door. He turned his attention towards the noise and left himself open to a kick to the ribs. "Alright that's enough!" Vegito yelled, stopping his clone from attacking again. The fake Saiyan then flew into the real Saiyan.

Vegito turned off the gravity and then opened the door. Standing outside were Rarity and Pinkie Pie, although he already knew that. It was then that he noticed that the two of them looked very concerned. "What's the matter with you two?" He questioned while letting his Super Saiyan strength fade.

"It's Fluttershy..." Rarity began. "I think she's taking this whole 'assertiveness' thing too far."

The fused Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She's being mean to everypony. She insults anypony who even looks at her funny. Fluttershy even beat a pony up because they took her taxi!" The party pony explained.

"Come now, this is Fluttershy we're talking about here. I can't possibly see her fighting anyone." He didn't want to doubt the two ponies in front of him, but was he expected to believe that someone as sweet as Fluttershy would be capable of physical and verbal abuse? Yet at the same time they both looked so hurt, and this wasn't something they would lie about. "So... did she do anything to you two?"

They exchanged glances before Rarity spoke up. "Well she did knock some punch onto Pinkie Pie, but we're worried if we don't do something she'll stay mad and angry forever."

"So you want me to talk to her?"

"Yep." Pinkie smiled.

The generous unicorn nodded in agreement. "Out of everypony in Ponyville you're both the strongest and the toughest. So you'd be able to handle whatever Fluttershy could dish out."

Vegito just sighed. "Alright fine, I'll talk some sense into her." He then put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

Seconds later he appeared outside of the pink maned mare's cottage and was greeted by an unpleasant sight. Fluttershy was beating up somepony and then threw his camera away. Vegito was taken aback by this. _'I guess they were right.'_

Fluttershy turned around and started walking away in victory, she didn't get too far though as her path was blocked by Vegito. "Did you see that Vegito he thought new Fluttershy was a pushover, well he was wrong!"

He rolled his eyes in response. "Yeah I'm sure. Anyway, we need to talk, Rarity and Pinkie seem to think you're taking this assertiveness thing a little too far."

"Oh, and what would they know?"

"I think they're just concerned." The Saiyan stated.

The pegasus scoffed. "Well I don't care! They probably just want the old Fluttershy back, the weak, helpless, do anything you say Fluttershy!" Her tone was becoming more and more aggressive.

Despite her aggressiveness Vegito wasn't going to back down so easily. "So what, now you're going to turn on your friends?"

"Hm, who needs those two. They're just wasting their lives anyway on frivolous things such as _fashion_ and _parties_."

"I didn't want to believe it, but they were right. I'm starting to think that those lessons with Iron Will were a bad idea." The Saiyan mused.

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes. "Listen here Vegito, Iron Will has done more for me than anypony else. If it weren't for him I would still be a doormat."

"There's a difference between being assertive and being an asshole, and you clearly took the wrong message from his coaching."

"So I should take lessons from you, a brutish ball of destruction. A so called hero who couldn't even protect his friends and family!" She screamed.

Vegito grit his teeth and his fists clenched. "Don't do this Fluttershy!" He warned, trying his hardest not to let his anger explode. It would have been so easy to just transform into a Super Saiyan and kill her... but he wouldn't. No matter how angry he wouldn't harm her.

"Aw what's the matter, can't handle a little insult?" She mocked.

"What you're saying isn't the truth." He stated through clenched teeth.

"But I thought that was what happened. You let Majin Buu kill everyone you care about and did nothing to stop him." As she spoke she noticed sparks shoot out of his body. "Face it Vegito, you're just a big failure."

The Saiyan gave her a look that would have made Frieza quiver in fear. Yet his gaze was met with her Stare. Slowly the ground started to tremble and the Saiyan's hair started flickering gold... but the newly aggressive pony wasn't backing away. The weather conditions around them became even more intense as tome went on. The two stared each other down before Vegito placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

"That's right run away!" Fluttershy yelled before seeing her reflection in a nearby puddle of water. Her eyes widened in shock as she snapped out her anger. Suddenly everything she had done recently had caught up to her. Everything had started off fine, but somewhere down the line she went too far. Turning more and more aggressive by the minute. "I'm a monster." She muttered.

* * *

On a desolate planet the fused Saiyan appeared. He wasn't sure where he had ended up but it didn't matter, out here he was alone. As soon as he arrived he released a powerful yell, rumbling the entire planet. His aura spiked upwards as all of his anger exploded. He wasn't necessarily angry at Fluttershy. No, he was angry with himself. After a few weeks in Equestria he had come to terms with what happened with Majin Buu. Living there with his new friends helped with his pain... but now it was brought up again. Worst of all she made it sound like he didn't even try to help his former friends and family deal with Buu. Goku and Vegeta did all they could but it just wasn't enough.

Vegito unleashed a huge explosive wave of energy, expanding in size with every passing second. By now the planet felt like it was being hit by earthquakes, typhoons, and hurricanes at the same time. The rock beneath him shattered like fine glass, and gigantic mountains trembled at the sheer amount of power. Everything that wasn't a natural part of the planet was blown away by huge gales of wind. The fused warrior quickly found himself within a man made crater, the ground beneath him having been torn apart by his outburst.

This lasted for about a minute before the potara fused Saiyan slowly stopped. He got down on one knee and started breathing heavily. Despite releasing a ton of his anger he still felt some rage, so he got into a meditative position and closed his eyes. Several deep breathes escaped his mouth as he tried to focus his mind.

He sat there for a good half an hour before standing up. Even though the meditation helped he still felt kind of angry. Yet he knew he needed to return home at some point, as well as talk with Fluttershy. With a deep breath he teleported himself back to Equestria. He appeared somewhere in Ponyville and the first thing he noticed was Iron Will riding on a goat.

Iron Will remembered the man from his seminar and smirked at him. "You know that Fluttershy is one tough pony, she was able to look me in the eye and say she wasn't satisfied with my program. Nopony has ever done that before." He said while being carried away by the goat.

Vegito scratched his head in confusion before flying off towards Fluttershy. He obviously missed something during his departure and wanted some answers. Moments later he arrived at her cottage and saw her, Pinkie, and Rarity hugging. Their embrace was interrupted by the Saiyan landing next to them.

"Oh... hi Vegito." Fluttershy greeted nervously.

"I heard from Iron Will that you stood up to him." His tone was neutral.

The trio nodded. "Yeah you should have seen it, he was all mean and scary but Fluttershy wasn't scared at all. She stared him straight in the eye and told him no!" Pinkie explained with glee.

"She wasn't satisfied with his seminar and refused to pay." Rarity elaborated.

The Saiyan smiled lightly before frowning. "Can you two excuse us, I need to talk to Fluttershy alone."

They merely nodded once more, having heard what happened from their shy friend. The duo then left, fully confident that Vegito wouldn't hurt their shy friend.

Once they were gone Fluttershy sighed. "I'm so sorry Vegito, I didn't mean to be so mean to you... but it was Iron Will who made me act like that."

"No he didn't." He said firmly, confusing the pegasus. "I was at the seminar and he never said be an asshole to your friends. While I admit his methods were on the harsher side _you _were the one who took it too far."

Fluttershy looked down at the ground sadly. "You're right."

Upon seeing her like this he relaxed his facial features. "Sorry if that's a bit harsh but you need to realize your mistake so you don't make it again."

She looked up at him and weekly nodded. She then flew up and gave him a big hug. This lasted a few seconds before she broke it off. "So you're not mad at me for what I said to you?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't... but come on you're one of my friends, I can't stay mad at you forever." A very small smile crept onto his face which in turn made the pink maned pony smile. "Well, I'm gonna go do some training, I'll see you around." His body become enveloped by a white flame as he flew off into the distance.

Fluttershy waved goodbye to him, still feeling bad about what she did. At some point she would make it up to him, but she would need some time to think of something special to do for him. These thoughts lingered in her mind as she headed into her home.

* * *

It looks like we all learned a lesson here today didn't we... right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. I know that Fluttershy was pretty harsh when she got into that argument with Vegito but given her 'transformation' it was justified. Also yeah I don't really think Iron Will deserved the blame. He did tell Fluttershy to assert herself but she was the one who ran with that idea. Be sure to R and R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	26. It's About Time

Chapter Twenty Six: It's About Time

Vegito had recently woken up and felt pretty refreshed; his sleep had been very relaxing. Now normally he would get right to training but his stomach was empty. So in order to feed his hunger he went out in search of food, but he didn't go to the market this time. Instead he found himself going to a big lake. It didn't take him long to find said lake, and once he did he was ready to catch some breakfast.

The fused Saiyan took off his clothes(except his underwear) and then dove into the lake. A few seconds later he emerged from the water with a very large fish in his hand. Vegito tossed it onto the ground, satisfied with his catch. The Saiyan landed next to his fish and then ripped out a big chunk of its flesh. He then threw it into the air and fired a small ki blast at it, making sure to cook it without destroying it entirely. Once properly cooked he grabbed it and started chowing down. "Mmm, not bad, could use some spice though." He commented aloud.

Despite this planet have sentient animals the fish were just like the ones back on Earth, so he saw no harm in fishing every now and then... but he would probably have to keep it from Fluttershy. She would most likely be angry or upset with him for killing helpless animals, even if it was just to feed himself. Then again, everypony would be mad at him for doing that. He could only imagine the horror of them learning he was killing and eating fish.

While he was eating a voice rang through his head. _"Vegito are you there?"_

"Yes I'm here Old Kai. What do you want, I'm in the middle of breakfast?" He asked in between bites.

_"I've got good news, we have a mission for you."_ Old Kai stated.

Vegito smiled. He had been waiting for his first assignment, and now it was here. "It's about time. Just give me a moment and I'll be right there." He quickly finished his handful of fish and then put his clothes back on. The Saiyan grabbed his fish and teleported to the gravity chamber. He opened the fridge and stuffed the fish inside, choosing to save the rest for later. With his fish preserved he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note, he then taped it to the front of the ship.

With that all done he placed two fingers on his forehead and headed for the Kai planet. Moments later he appeared in front of the two Supreme Kais. "Alright I'm here, so what's the mission?" He didn't want to waste any time with pleasantries, this trip was all business.

"There's a planet in the East Quadrant known as Imecka, a desert planet ruled by a greedy man known as Don Kee. He taxes everyone on the planet and most of the population lives in poverty, except for those who work for him. I need you to go there and make him stop his greedy rule." Old Kai explained.

Vegito gave him a confused look, which quickly turned into an angry scowl. "That's it?! I thought I was supposed to stop universal threats, not selfish leaders on a _single planet!_"

"Your job is to keep the universe peaceful. That means stopping problems on any and every planet when they arise. I'm sure there will be times when you get to fight a powerful opponent, but there will also be times when you complete tasks such as this."

The Saiyan scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess that makes since," He said, making the elder Kai sigh in relief. "and who knows, maybe this Don Kee will have powerful body guards." He put two fingers to his forehead, beginning to concentrate. His eyes closed as he started picturing the East Galaxy. A few seconds later he saw a desert looking planet, and he figured it was Imecka. "There!" He vanished moments after.

"Is he even sure he went to the right planet?" Kabito Kai questioned.

"Don't worry, he'll figure it out."

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville Twilight was freaking out! It was bad enough when she forgot to leave room to plan next months schedule, but then she was visited by her future self. Future Twilight warned her something bad was going to happen, but she returned to the future before she could explain exactly what that bad thing was. Now Twilight had until Tuesday to prevent this bad thing from happening. So naturally she went to the one pony who could help her.

The purple pony reached the spaceship and knocked on the door. "Vegito?" No answer. So she knocked again. "Vegito are you in there, this is an emergency!" Still nothing. It was then that she noticed the note stuck to the door. "If you are reading this note then I am out on a mission, I'm not sure how long it will take. P.S. stay away from the ship... especially you Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash! Vegito."

After reading his note Twilight became even more worried. _'This is bad, what if Vegito not being here is what causes the future to happen. If he's out in space then he can't be here to help us, and what if some powerful creature shows up and we can't beat it alone?!' _She started freaking out before shaking her head. "Focus Twilight, it looks like it's up you now to solve this... I just really hope Vegito comes back soon." She then sprinted towards Ponyville to explain the situation to everypony.

Upon entering the town she noticed Pinkie Pie floating with balloons and Fluttershy carrying several bags, all of which full of what appeared to be party supplies. Twilight kept on running though and ended up crashing into the shy pony. The party supplies went everywhere and a pair of groucho glasses fell onto Twilight's face. Said unicorn didn't even seem to notice.

Twilight then leapt onto an end part of the bridge. "Listen, everypony! I've got something really important to say!"

A small crowd of ponies gathered around her and laughed because of the glasses on her face.

It was then that the blue maned pony noticed the glasses, and she quickly disposed of them. "This is no laughing matter! We have a crisis on our hooves!" She exclaimed, making them all gasp. "I've just been visited by myself from the future!" Once again she received laughter. "This isn't a joke! My future self tried to warn me about a horrible disaster that's going to occur sometime before next Tuesday morning!"

Applejack and Rarity, who had joined the crowd seconds ago, walked up to their friend. "What kind of disaster?" The honest pony questioned.

"I don't know! I got sucked back into the future before I could explain!"

Pinkie overheard this and began to panic. "Run for your liiiiiiiife!" It was hard for her to run while floating in the air though.

Rainbow Dash was also nearby and flew down to the unicorn. "I don't see why you're all worried, we have Vegito on our side remember? Just go get him and have him take care of it."

"We can't." Her answer stunned her friends. "He's out on a mission, I'm not sure for how long."

"You don't think him not being here is what causes the problem, do you?" Rarity asked in concern.

"I had thought of that... but we can't let that worry us." Twilight stated.

Applejack nodded. "Twi's right, we'll jus' have ta do this without Vegito."

"All right, let's get to work. Rainbow Dash, you and the other Pegasi spread out over Equestria, and look for any kind of problem that could lead to a disaster, and I mean anything."

"You got it!" She said before flying off.

The purple unicorn then turned towards the crowd. "Everypony else-" She was cut off by the antics of her pink maned friend.

"Anypony else wanna panic with me? No?" When she received no answer she continued her panicked flight.

Twilight paid her no mind, focusing on the task at hoof. "Everypony else, time to disaster-proof Equestria!"

* * *

On a cliff overlooking the desert planet of Imecka the fused Saiyan appeared. He looked around and saw a city not too far off... and that was where he thought he would find Don Kee. There was nothing else around really, at least not on this part of the planet. While he wasn't exactly sure this was where Don Kee was he figured it was a good place to start. A white aura enveloped his body as the Saiyan flew towards the city.

Seconds later he landed outside of the city and then headed inside. Vegito noticed that this was some kind of market. Several stands were set up, and in those stands were merchants. The place was packed with people, all of which had intentions of either buying or selling something. Since the Saiyan wasn't interested in buying anything he didn't pay them any mind. _'So how am I supposed to find this Don Kee? It would have been nice if Old Kai gave me a photo or something.'_

He decided it would be best just to ask someone. So he walked up to the closest stand. "Um excuse me?"

"Ah you must want one of these fabulous necklaces." The alien smiled.

"No I'm looking for Don Kee. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes, he resides in that big palace over there." She pointed up towards a big structure off in the distance. "Now are you sure you don't want a necklace, I'll give you a special deal."

_'Looks like I'm at the right place.' _Vegito smirked before he shook his head no. "Sorry but I've got work to do." Right as he was about to leave he heard several foot steps approaching. Turning to his left he noticed a huge wave of people running towards him, no doubt trying to push their wares on poor unsuspecting people. The potara fused Saiyan jumped into the air before the wave could crash into him. He then put two fingers on his forehead and teleported himself into the palace.

Sitting inside his throne room Don Kee was currently enjoying a quite scrumptious meal. He had light purple skin and dark pink hair, and despite not being a fighter he had a somewhat muscular build. He was also dawning a fancy red outfit. Several sounds of pleasure escaped his mouth as he ate his meal. "My chef has outdone himself this time." He praised.

As he dined his bodyguard Ledgic stared at him, not really interested in how tasty the food was. "Your scouts have returned." He stated, being able to sense them approach.

They were a small bat like alien with brown skin, and a slightly taller female humanoid alien with light purple skin and orange hair.

"Yes what is it Gale?" Don Kee asked while he continued eating.

"My lord we have some..." The bat like alien stopped once an unknown being appeared in the room, startling everyone.

Vegito landed on the ground and noticed four aliens. The one in the red hood was stronger than the others, and the one with pink hair was the weakest. "Is one of you Don Kee?"

The pink haired alien nodded. "I'm Don Kee. Who are you and how did you get in here?!" He demanded.

His two henchmen(who had just returned) prepared themselves to fight this intruder.

"I'm Vegito, I've been sent by the Supreme Kais to have a talk with you about the way you run Imecka."

They all burst out into laughter... except for Ledgic. Said alien eyed him curiously, he could sense a great amount of power in the man.

"I don't know who or what a Supreme Kai is but nobody comes in here unannounced!" Don Kee yelled. "Gale! Sheela! Get rid of this punk!"

"Right!" They parroted. The duo charged at the intruder and prepared to knock his lights out. With mighty battle cries they punched Vegito in each cheek. To their horror it did absolutely nothing. They then threw multiple punches and kicks, attacking every part of the Saiyan. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't do any kind of damage.

After a while Vegito had enough, so he decided to put an end to it. Moving swiftly he knocked out the two of them with only one blow, shocking the corrupt ruler. "As I was saying, we need to have a talk."

The pink haired ruler clenched his fists in rage, how he hated incompetence. "Ledgic, deal with this nuisance!"

"What did I tell you about giving me orders?" Ledgic stated in a deep voice. He was a tall teal skinned alien with black spots on his chest and the top of his head. He wore a dark blue leotard, red shoes, and short red jacket with a big hood attached. There were also white spikes jutting from his shoulders, as well as chains with similar spikes hanging from his sleeves.

"P-please, get rid of him."

Vegito eyed the alien. "So, you think you're strong enough to fight me?"

"You are powerful indeed Vegito, but I'm not as weak as those two." Ledgic stated.

"Fine, let's see what you can do." The Saiyan said before dropping into his stance.

* * *

Disaster proofing Equestria had gone off without a hitch. Anything that might lead to a future problem was fixed, and nothing went un-checked. After that Twilight realized that their efforts might not have been enough. Her future self looked awful, which led her to believe that something more dangerous would happen.

Her theory was proven correct when Cerberus himself showed up, and it looked like he was going to destroy the town. Despite the danger of horrible creatures escaping Tartarus Twilight was happy because that might just have been what she warned herself about. She was lucky that Fluttershy was able to subdue the three headed beast. And thanks to Pinkie's stashed ball she was able to lead the creature back to Tartarus.

With her gone Spike was able to get a good nights sleep. "I wish Twilight would go on epic adventures more often. Best night's sleep I've had in weeks." Suddenly the door opened and the drake saw a slightly dirty Twilight walk in. "Hey, Twilight. How'd it go with Cerberus?" He asked while walking up to her.

"Great. I got him back before any of the evil creatures could escape." Right after she spoke Spike received a letter from Princess Celestia, and the scroll smacked into the unicorn's face. Said unicorn felt a cut upon her cheek and started to worry. "Oh no!" She exclaimed while running to a mirror.

"What's the big deal, it's just a 'lost dog' flyer. I guess the Princess hasn't heard we found Cerberus yet."

What Spike didn't know was that she wasn't talking about Cerberus. "It's not that, it's this!" She showed the paper cut to her assistant.

"A paper cut? Come on, Twilight, you really need to toughen up. Vegito's been through way worse and he's fine. Just clean it out and you'll be fine."

She wasn't worried about the injury, she was more worried that she received it in the first place. "The cut's in the exact same spot as the scar on future Twilight's cheek! We haven't changed the future at all! The disaster is still coming!" The unicorn then started to pace around nervously. "If the disaster wasn't caused by Cerberus getting loose, then what could it possibly be?"

Spike laughed. "I dunno, but maybe you ought to give the pacing a rest. You've worn a groove into the floor!"

It was true, Twilight had done so much pacing that she had created a circular hole in the room. "I don't have time for another one of your lectures, Spike! This is serious!" She told him.

"My lectures?" He questioned, knowing full well that _she _was the one who gave out the lectures.

"I did everything I could think of to change the future. But it didn't work. So maybe it's not what I do... Maybe it's what I don't do!" She smiled before teleporting herself to another part of the library. "If I stand right here and don't move a muscle until next Tuesday, I can't possibly do whatever it is that future Twilight wanted to warn me not to do!"

"Really?" The dragon questioned as he walked over to the non moving pony. "So... no matter what happens, you're not gonna move a muscle, huh? Then maybe you won't mind if I..." He ran over and grabbed a tub of ice cream and a spoon. "eat an entire tub of ice cream!" He then started eating the ice cream, enjoying every little bit of it.

Twilight knew what would happen if he ate all that ice cream, but she couldn't move to stop him. "Spike, stop! Think of the stomach ache!" She said through clenched teeth.

The baby dragon merely laughed it off. "Stomach ache, huh? That's future Spike's problem."

Just then there was a knock at the door, it opened to reveal Rainbow Dash. "Hey, Twilight, another Pegasus just got back from Baltimare with an all-clear and–" She laughed upon seeing Spike pig out on ice cream and the purple unicorn not stopping him. "What's going on? Aren't you gonna stop him?"

"She sure isn't! In fact, she's not gonna move 'til next Tuesday! She thinks it'll prevent the disaster from happening!" The purple and green dragon explained.

Rainbow Dash laughed in response. "Oh, this is too rich." Seeing as how her friend wasn't going to move, she decided to have some fun. "Hey, Twilight! There's a mouse right behind you!"

Twilight flinched but then realized it was a prank, and she was beginning to get annoyed.

Spike walked over and grabbed a quill. "Wait, wait, wait, let me try!" He began tickling the unicorn, making her use her magic to throw him against the wall. "Whoa-oa–" Unfortunately this caused him to unleash a fire blast, and it hit Twilight right in the face.

"Oh no!" The pegasus said worried.

"What happened?" The unicorn asked.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was a total accident!" Spike told her.

Twilight didn't want excuses, she wanted to know what was wrong. "Show me." The mare could see her pegasus friend hesitate, but she needed to see what happened. "Show me!" She waited for her assistant to grab a mirror, and as soon as she saw herself she instantly freaked out. "Oh no! This is the same mane cut as future Twilight!"

"Y'know... it really doesn't look too bad..." The rainbow maned pegasus offered.

"I don't care how it looks! It's just another sign that the future hasn't changed! Not doing anything didn't work either! Oh, I wish there was a way to know what was going to happen so I could stop it!"

"You wanna see the future? I might know somepony who can help!" Spike stated.

He brought his troubled friend to a tent located in Ponyville, but it didn't seem like an ordinary tent. "What's this?"

"It's Madame Pinkie's place." Her assistant explained.

"Madame Pinkie?" Twilight questioned as they entered the tent.

"Come... Enter the chamber of Madame Pinkie Pie..." She beckoned. Inside Pinkie Pie was wearing a turban and gazing into a crystal ball. "For the answers you seek, let us consult the mystical orb of fate's destiny..." She then smiled at the duo. "Do you like my mystical orb of fate's destiny? I just got it. Cool, huh?

"Yeah, uh... best one I've seen." The purple pony stated nervously.

Pinkie smiled once again before returning to her spooky voice. "Look deep into the crystal ball... for soon it will reveal all! Ah, yes, I see something... It is a vision of the future... I see... you, Twilight. You will get a really cool birthday present next year..."

"Yes? And?" Twilight didn't want to believe it, but this may have been what she was looking for.

"That's it."

Twilight stared at her confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. Cool birthday present." She stated while lounging back.

"Pinkie, I need your Pinkie Sense to tell me what the impending disaster is that future Twilight was trying to warn me about!"

"Oh, my fortunetelling has nothing to do with my Pinkie Sense, silly. It's only good for vague and immediate events." The pink maned pony shuddered and a flowerpot fell onto the unicorn's head. "Like that, see? Where did that even come from?"

* * *

Vegito and Ledgic charged at each other, their fists colliding against each other. The alien flew back a bit before holding out his palm, he then fired off several red energy blasts. His opponent deflected them with ease. This left his enemy open however, and the green alien was quick to exploit it. He appeared behind his foe and swung his leg, but the Saiyan was able to block it with his forearm. Ledgic then threw several punches, all of which were dodged. He then swung his body vertically, hoping to land a kick to his foe's head.

Vegito grabbed his leg and then tossed him into the air. His foe crashed through the wall of the palace and he went to pursue. As he drew closer to his enemy he saw him fire off more energy blasts. Seeing these coming the fused Saiyan put two fingers on his forehead, vanishing right before they could hit him. He appeared right behind Ledgic and socked him in the cheek. Before he could continue the alien reached up and grabbed the spikes on his shoulders, he then pulled out two blades. Vegito stared at him curiously.

A smirk came onto Ledgic's face as he went back onto the offensive. With lightning fast speed he thrust his swords forward, trying to skewer his opponent.

The potara fused Saiyan however was quick enough to dodge. He continued to dodge before grabbing both blades with his hands. "You shouldn't play with swords, they're dangerous." He taunted as his foe struggled to pull his weapons free. Seconds later Vegito managed to snap the blades in half, but he didn't have time to block the boot that struck his gut.

As his foe flew through the air Ledgic appeared behind him. He threw a kick but his enemy disappeared before it could hit him. The big eared alien searched around for his foe but didn't find him. "Now where'd he go?" He got his answer when a white glove smacked against the side of his face. He didn't even have time to counter as he was quickly assaulted by a barrage of quick jabs. A kick to the side of the head not only finished the combo, but also sent the alien flying through the palace.

"Not my palace, Ledgic!" Don Kee yelled. Sure he wanted his bodyguard to get rid of the intruder, but not if it meant the destruction of his beautiful palace.

Vegito stayed in that spot waiting for his opponent to return.

All of a sudden Ledgic came flying towards his enemy, a big spear in his hands. He swung the weapon horizontally, but the Saiyan ducked underneath it. He then tried to hit his foe with the blunt side, but his foe leaned back and avoided the strike. The alien grit his teeth as he relentlessly tried to stab his opponent, unfortunately for him his opponent was easily dodging his slow jabs.

"Come on, what made you think going from two weapons to one weapon was a good idea?"

"Shut up!" Ledgic was getting fed up with his opponent's cockiness. He brought the spear down but it shattered against the Saiyan's forearm.

A smirk came onto Vegito's face as he kicked his foe into the palace. He watched as the alien stood up and aimed his palm at upwards. A red beam of energy fired from his palm, intent on finishing him once and for all. In order to combat this the fused warrior held out his own palm. "Big Bang Attack!" The blueish-white sphere exploded from his open hand, colliding with the red beam. The two attacks struggled but Ledgic's attack was quickly pushed back, and eventually the Big Bang struck the alien warrior.

A huge explosion was the result, one that shook the entire palace. A few seconds later Vegito flew down into the palace, right as Ledgic groggily stood up from the rubble. "I'll admit you have some skill but you seriously need to train some more."

"I guess you're right, training would do me some good. I could tell you were holding back against me Saiyan," He stated, shocking the Saiyan. "and there's no way I could fight you at your best."

He was about to leave when Don Kee ran up to him. "Where are you going Ledgic, I need you to get rid of this problem!" He shouted.

Ledgic grunted before kicking his former boss in the chest, making him fall to the ground in pain. "Sorry but I quit." The alien walked up to the Saiyan. "The next time we meet I will be victorious."

A smirk came onto the potara fused warrior's face. "Hm, we'll see about that, but I look forward to the rematch." He stated as the alien walked out of the ruined palace.

With his bodyguard gone Don Kee became extremely nervous, even more so once Vegito walked over to him. "Oh please spare me, I'll do anything you want, anything!" The ruler pleaded.

_'What a coward.' _Vegito thought to himself as he picked up the alien by his shirt. "Now listen, I'll only say this once. You're going to treat the people of this planet better, and you're going to stop taking all of their money. And if I find out you've gone back to your old ways well... let's just say I won't be as merciful."

"O-of course, I'll do it!"

The fused warrior smiled. "Good, now let's go spread the word."

* * *

It was nighttime in Equestria and despite most ponies being asleep there was a trio who were out on a mission. Twilight had become so worried that she vowed to stay awake so she could monitor everything. Pinkie Pie had dropped by to check in on her, and was actually worried that her friend was pushing herself to exhaustion. The purple pony accidentally looked directly into the sun with her telescope, causing Pinkie to give her an eye patch.

Unfortunately for Twilight Tuesday was coming up fast, so she had only one thing left to do... she would stop time! So later that night she, Pinkie, and Spike traveled to Canterlot to sneak into the archives. Even though they probably didn't have to sneak in Twilight chose to anyway.

And once inside they began their search. They snuck past several guards and wandered all throughout the archives. "Okay, if my calculations are correct, the Star Swirl the Bearded wing should be right... here." She told them in a hushed tone.

"Uh, Twilight?"

"What is it, Spike?" She asked her assistant.

"Isn't this where we came in?" He noticed they were right by the window, meaning they had just gone in a complete circle.

The purple unicorn hung her head as Pinkie popped up from behind the window. "Cool! Can we climb in the window again? That was super fun!"

"I don't understand. It's supposed to be right here... How are we supposed to find it now?"

"Maybe we should ask somepony in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing?" The pink pony pointed towards said wing.

"Huh. How'd I miss that?" She and the others walked towards the locked door that kept them from the wing. "Look at all those priceless magic scrolls. There are more than I ever imagined!"

As her friend appreciated the wing Pinkie noticed somepony coming towards them. "Twilight, the guard!"

Twilight gasped. "What do we do, what do we do?!" With no solution present she laid down in defeat, ready to accept her punishment for sneaking around.

The guard stared at the unicorn in front of him. "Hey, Twilight, haven't seen you in a while. Let me open that for ya." He used his magic to open the door.

"Thanks!" She chuckled nervously as the three of them entered the wing. As they walked around Twilight saw herself in a mirror, and couldn't believe it. "Look! I look just like future Twilight... The last sign has come true!"

"And that's bad, right?" The pink pony asked.

She didn't answer her friend's question, she instead ran around to a window. "Come on! It's almost Tuesday morning! The disaster could happen at any moment!" Time was slowly running out, and she needed to find that spell.

"But how do we find the time-stopping spell? There must be a million scrolls here!" Spike observed.

"I. Don't. Know!" The purple pony admitted. _'If only Vegito were here, he could probably search for and find this scroll in no time.'_

And so the three began their long and exhausting search, but to find one scroll among millions was proving to be difficult. They searched through more and more scrolls but didn't find it. They were slowly starting to lose hope, and the rising sun didn't help anything either. "Twilight, it's over! It's officially Tuesday morning." Spike told her.

"Nnngh, no! Tuesday morning, the disaster! Incoming!" She pushed Spike out of the way and took cover.

Moments passed and nothing happened. The baby dragon walked over to her. "I dunno, Twilight. I don't see any disasters." He stated, poking her and then looking out of the window. "Looks like a pretty nice day."

Just then Princess Celestia walked by. "Good morning, Twilight, love the new hairstyle. Well, happy Tuesday!"

Twilight smiled at her teacher and stood up. "Why isn't anypony surprised to see me sneaking around in here?! Is it possible there never was a disaster? That I've just been making myself frantic over nothing?!"

"I don't get it. If future Twilight wasn't warning you about a disaster, then what was she trying to tell you?" Spike questioned aloud.

The purple unicorn then took a look at herself and giggled. "I don't know. But I do know one thing. I look ridiculous."

The two shared a laugh. "Yeah, you do!"

"And it's all because I couldn't stop worrying and let the future handle itself! Well, not anymore. From now on, I'm gonna solve problems as they come, and stop worrying about every little thing!" She declared.

"That's great! Does that mean there won't be any more late night pacing?"

She shook her head no. "No more late night pacing. If only I had learned this lesson a week ago, we wouldn't have had to go through all this."

Suddenly Pinkie Pie came out from one of the aisles. "Twilight, Twilight, I found something!" She proclaimed as the unicorn grabbed the scroll with her magic. "It doesn't stop time, but it lets you go back in time. It says you can go back once, and it only lasts for a few moments. Does that help?"

"Pinkie, you're a genius!" Twilight exclaimed.

Pinkie bounced up and down happily. "Woo-hoo!"

"Now I can go back and tell past Twilight that she doesn't need to go berserk with worry about a disaster that's never gonna come!" Her horn started to glow and winds started blowing, a few seconds later she disappeared.

* * *

Back on Imecka the inhabitants of the planet were gathered in front of a very large safe. Inside the safe were all of their rental contracts. Standing in front of said safe were Don Kee and Vegito. "People of Imecka, my name is Vegito and Don Kee has something to say to all of you."

"As of this day all of your rental contracts will be taken away, you can live in your homes free of charge."

Nobody could believe it, it was a dream come true.

"...Also I will return all of your... stolen spaceships."

"So does this mean we're free?" One citizen asked.

The don looked over at Vegito, who shot him a stern glare. "Yes you are all free!" He said hastily.

Everybody began celebrating, today was the best day of their lives. For too long they lived under the oppressive rule of Don Kee... but no more. Now they were free to live as they pleased. A party was most likely going to happen that night, and it would be at Don Kee's expense. "Lets' hear it for Vegito!" One person shouted, and everyone else agreed and started cheering.

"Well I guess that'll do it, now you better keep your word Don Kee... or else!" The Saiyan told him before teleporting to the Kai planet.

Moments later he arrived and appeared before the two gods. "Ah Vegito you're back," Old Kai said. "so how did it go? It was successful I hope?"

"Yes, Don Kee has agreed to be a better ruler, and I told him what will happen if he doesn't keep his word." He smirked.

"So he just gave in, without a fight?" Kabito Kai questioned.

Vegito once again smirked. "Not exactly, I did have to fight his bodyguards. They were weaklings compared to me though, and once they were defeated Don Kee had no choice but to surrender."

"Good, I'm glad that everything went well. Now then, you may return home, we'll call you when there's another problem." The elder Kai said.

The Saiyan nodded as he placed two fingers on his forehead. "Alright, see you later." In a flash he vanished.

* * *

Twilight had gone back in time to warn herself not to worry, but she wasn't able to. Her past self did the same thing she did, use up all of her future self's time... and now past Twilight was going to spend the whole week worrying over nothing. With Pinkie Pie's help she realized that it wasn't her problem anymore. Right as they were about to leave Spike groaned in pain, all of his ice cream eating had caught up to him. "Come on, future Spike." Twilight lifted the sick baby dragon onto her back with magic. "Let's get you home." She and Pinkie started walking out of the room when the fused Saiyan appeared in front of them. "Oh, hey Vegito."

"Hi Vegito!" The pink pony greeted happily. "How'd the mission go?"

"Fine, in fact I..." Vegito stopped and stared at the unicorn. Her mane was spiked upwards, almost like a Saiyan's. She was wearing an eye patch, a headband, and a black uniform. All in all she looked pretty ragged. Pinkie Pie and Spike were also wearing the black outfits, the former looked fine but the latter looked pretty sick. He then sighed. "I can't even leave for a little bit without something happening."

Twilight chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "It's a bit of a long story, you see..." She started to explain what happened during his absence as the four left the castle.

* * *

That's the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. So Vegito went on his first mission and squared off against Ledgic, and beat him pretty easily. The missions Vegito goes on won't all be GT related, I will make up my own stuff, but you will see more GT villains appear. The next chapter will be Dragon Quest and I'm excited for that one. Oh and I realize the whole Namek thing and that will be addressed in the not too distant future. That's all for now, be sure to R and R and have a great day.

FutureShock


	27. Rock the Dragon II

Hello there everyone. I'm sure you noticed that the word count has been going up, the reason is I've gone back once again to correct any errors I've missed. Also to add in anything that I might have missed out(and I'm still in the update process). With that out of the way let's get on with the show.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Rock the Dragon II

Vegito and his friends(minus Fluttershy), were gathered in a trench the ponies had created. The reason for them digging a trench was because today was the great dragon migration, and they wanted to have good view without being attacked. They were all excited to see the rare migration, since it only happens once in a generation. Rainbow and Twilight tried to convince Fluttershy to join, but she obviously refused. After a failed attempt at getting her to join they decided to let her not participate.

The fused Saiyan was actually intrigued by this event. While he had seen a few other dragons beside Shenron and Porunga he hadn't seen a migration. The whole thing sounded pretty awesome, so he decided to join the others. This was indeed a once in a lifetime event, and he had a feeling he would regret not seeing it. Plus he figured that he should be around to protect his friends in case something went wrong.

"I don't see any dragons." Twilight stated, looking through her binoculars. She and everypony else were wearing some form of camouflage, to better hide from the dragons.

"Me neither." Applejack added.

"Me neither neither." It didn't help that the pink pony was looking through the wrong end of her binoculars.

Rainbow was starting to get worried. "Shoot! You don't think we missed them, do you?"

"No, I can sense a bunch of powers heading our way, they must belong to the dragons." Vegito explained.

"Good, we can watch every moment of the migration without bringing any unwanted attention to ourselves!"

"Yoo-hoo!" Rarity announced as her friends all turned towards her. She was wearing a strange purple outfit, and was walking along a red carpet. Confetti rained down upon her as she made her way over to her friends. She then stopped in front of the trench. "What do you think? Am I the toast of the trench or what?"

"You'll be toast alright, when the dragons see you parading around in that getup." The honest pony told her.

Vegito looked at her and then at the ground, he noticed something off. "Has the ground always been purple?" He questioned.

They all exchanged confused glances before Twilight spoke up. "Um... probably." She answered nervously.

"Hm... well, at least Rarity kind of blends in." Vegito said while scratching his head, still pretty curious about the ground.

"Why thank you Vegito. Who says camouflage has to be drab?" She questioned as she walked into the trench.

Pinkie then spotted the dragons. "Ahoy, maties! Dragons ho!"

They all looked up at the dragons in awe. There were a lot of them, and they were all different colors. None of them had ever seen anything like it. One dragon did a loop de loop near the ponies and Saiyan. "Wow, amazing!" The purple unicorn stated.

"Pfft, pretty lame move. Is that all they've got?"

Just then a dragon bumped into another, causing said dragon to breath fire straight at the group.

Luckily Vegito put up a barrier right before the fire could reach them. Once the fire was gone he released the barrier and turned towards the mare. "Still think that was lame?" He smirked.

The cyan pegasus chuckled nervously. "Uh, not so much. The word 'fierce' comes to mind."

"And 'formidable'." The white pony noted.

"And 'super-duper scary'!" While Pinkie was excited to see the dragons she wasn't so thrilled about almost being burnt to a crisp. She stopped her shaking when a cupcake was placed upon her hoof.

Spike had also joined them, and he was handing out some delectable treats. "Yeah. Us dragons are definitely a force to be reckoned with."

Rainbow Dash laughed as soon as she heard that. "Yeah, right, Spike. That's one of the scariest aprons I've ever seen!"

Pinkie Pie and Applejack joined in on the laughter.

"What's wrong with wearing an apron? You won't be laughing when you spill blueberries all over your scales. Feathers. That's one tough stain!"

"One tough stain against one lame dragon." The loyal mare continued laughing.

"You leave him alone, Rainbow Dash! Spike's style is unique. He doesn't have to look like other dragons." Rarity was quick to defend the baby dragon.

"Or act like them." Twilight added.

The purple maned pony walked over to the drake. "My little Spikey-wikey is perfect the way he is."

"I don't act like other dragons?" Spike asked in despair.

"Oh, not even close!" Pinkie smiled.

Applejack joined in on the conversation. "But why would you want to, Spike?"

"Yes. You've got something those dreadfully fierce dragons can only dream of."

"What's that?" The baby dragon wondered hopefully.

Before he could react Rarity put her hooves right up against his cheeks and started rubbing them. "The cutest widdle chubby cheeks! Ooooo!"

Spike started freaking out. "Cute?! Dragons aren't supposed to be cute! Right?" His face started turning red.

Meanwhile Vegito was slowly becoming angry, they were treating Spike like a little baby. And while he was indeed a baby they weren't helping him at all. If the purple dragon was going to become strong and fierce like other dragons he needed some help, and not from the ponies who were babying him. "ENOUGH!" He shouted, getting all of their attention. "I've had enough of this nonsense." The Saiyan walked over the dragon. "How is Spike supposed to toughen up when you all continue to baby him?!"

"Silly Vegito, Spike is a baby." Pinkie pointed out.

"It's called an expression Pinkie Pie!" He told her while rubbing the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to slap the annoying mare.

It took the mare a few seconds to understand. "Ohhhhhh."

Once again the Saiyan fought against his urges to hit Pinkie.

Rarity scoffed. "And why should little Spikey Wikey act like those ruffians up there?!" She pointed to the on going migration. "I like him just the way he is."

"So you would deny him of his heritage, and force him to be something he's not?" He asked her, making her face go blank.

"But we don't know anything about dragons, not many ponies have had the chance to study them." Twilight explained.

A smirk came onto the fused Saiyan's face. "Well then we're going to learn." His statement confused the ponies.

"And how ar' ya gonna do that?" The honest mare questioned.

"Spike's going to join the dragon migration, and I'm going along with him."

Everypony fell backwards and Spike's eyes lit up. "Y-you mean, I'm going to learn about my dragon heritage?" He received a nod. "Yes!" The drake couldn't be more excited, this was his chance to become a real dragon.

A few moments later the ponies stood up. "Ya can't be serious?!" Applejack asked.

"I am."

"But those dragons are big and tough, he could get hurt!" Pinkie protested.

"That's exactly why I'm going with him. Those dragons won't be able to hurt him with me around." He explained, noticing the concerned looks on their faces. "You're welcome to try and stop us, but I wouldn't recommend it."

Rarity turned towards Twilight. "Come on Twilight, certainly you can see how dangerous this is?"

Said unicorn took a moment to think this over. On the one hoof it did seem pretty dangerous, but on the other hoof it would be good for her assistant to go out and learn about his heritage. "While it may be dangerous I think he should go."

"What?!" The ponies shouted.

"This is something he has to do, we have no right to stop him." She told them sternly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Vegito smirked.

Everypony else looked around nervously, still a little unsure. After a few moments Applejack spoke up. "Ah guess she has a point."

"I suppose she does." Rarity relented.

Pinkie nodded. "Yeah at first I was against it because of all of those big scary dragons, but if Vegi is going too then everything should be fine." A big smile appeared on her face as she spoke.

"I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done lots of nutty things." Rainbow said.

"We know." Everyone said in unison, making her grumble.

Spike felt very happy. Not only did he have a chance to learn who he really was, his friends were supportive of him. "Thanks everypony, I'll tell you all about it when we return." He hugged each of them and then followed the Saiyan out of the trench.

"Ready Spike?" He asked the dragon.

The drake nodded. "Yep, let's go." He placed a claw onto the Saiyan's leg... but to his surprise the two of them didn't vanish. Looking back he could see his friends were confused by this as well. "Uh... Vegito, aren't you going to teleport us there?"

"Nope." He stated plainly, shocking everyone.

"What, why not?" The drake questioned.

"Let me ask you something, do dragons know how to teleport?" He received a head shake no. "If you're going to learn what it's like to be a dragon, then we are going to walk there."

"Aw man." He pouted. After a few moments he shook off his sadness, if he had to walk then so be it. "Alright, let's do this."

Vegito nodded before turning towards the others. "I'm not sure how long we'll be gone, but I'm sure you'll all be fine without us for a while. Oh and if there's any trouble contact me immediately, I mean it!" He stated.

"Right." They all replied.

"Come on Spike, let's get moving." With that the two of them began their journey and followed the flying beasts.

As they walked away their friends waved and said their goodbyes. Once they were far enough away Rarity leaned over to Twilight. "We're following them, right?" She questioned through her smile.

"Of course." She whispered back.

* * *

Spike and Vegito had been trekking through Equestria for what seemed like days. They had been traversing through grassy landscapes, forests, snowy mountains, hot deserts. All the while facing harsh winds, snow storms, and rain. It could be freezing cold one day, and then scorching hot the next. It was indeed a tough journey, but they both pressed onward.

While the Saiyan had no problems the dragon struggled through the various terrains. He wasn't sure how long he would last. Spike hadn't been exposed to all of these harsh environments before, well... at least not in such a short amount of time. He was lucky that the Saiyan was there with him, to motivate him to keep going. The dragon was also informed that this was a great early start to his training, and that really kept him going.

Eventually the duo arrived at the dragon kingdom, and the purple drake couldn't contain his excitement. "Finally!" He cheered as he ran up the mountain.

"I'll give him this, he can really push himself when properly motivated. I'll have to remember that when I start training him." Vegito noted as he flew up to the top of the mountain.

Spike reached the top and the first thing he noticed were a bunch of really big dragons, one of which breathed fire at him. Luckily he was able to avoid the flames in time. He then gulped, realizing that this wasn't going to be easy. But he wasn't going to give up. He then noticed smaller dragons inside the mountain. "Alright, teenage dragons! Now that's more my speed. And size." He quickly yet carefully made his way down the side of the crater.

Vegito simply flew down to the bottom.

Two teenage dragons were engaging in some wrestling, with several others cheering them on. They stopped upon noticing a baby dragon and some weird creature walk up to them.

"Um, excuse me? Uh, hi. I'm Spike."

"You sure your name is Spike and not Shrimp?!" The dragon known as Fume mocked, making the others laugh.

"No, it's Spike! I'm not, I mean, I'm sure about that..."

"You look more like Peewee to me." Clump noted.

One of the dragons didn't seem to thrilled about them picking on Spike. "Hey guys, c'mon, seriously. Leave him alone or he might fly away." He lifted the baby dragon up by his tail. "That is, uh, if he had any wings!" Garble didn't really have any problem picking on the small drake, it was all part of his plan.

"You fly in on your mommy's back during the migration?"

They were too focused on picking on Spike that they didn't even notice Vegito. _'This kind of reminds me of my childhood on Planet Vegeta.' _He thought to himself.

The bigger dragons continued to make fun of Spike. "No, no, can't you see baby Spike just hatched? I bet he still sucks his claw at night!" Fume joked.

"No, I haven't sucked my claw in months!" Spike defended, making the other dragons laugh at him.

"Well, if you weren't just hatched, how come we haven't seen you around before?" Garble questioned.

"Oh, well, y'see, I live in Ponyville and–"

Hearing that made the other dragons laugh. "Hahaha! Ponyville? That explains it! I knew there was something vaguely pony-ish about you! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were part pony!" He got down on all fours and stared the purple drake down, slowly walking towards him.

As Spike was backing away nervously the Saiyan stood in front of him. "Just what kind of ridiculous idea is that, does he even look like a pony?!" He yelled while pointing at the dragon behind him for emphasis.

The others all stared at the stranger curiously, he was nothing like they had ever seen before. "Who are you, his babysitter?" One dragon joked as the others soon started laughing.

Vegito rolled his eyes. "I'm Vegito, the most powerful being in the universe." He grinned, making them stop laughing... for only a second. After that brief moment they continued.

"Yeah right, I'll bet you're just a pony in a... a... some kind of a... monkey costume!" Fume accused, and the other dragons quickly agreed with him.

A smirk came onto the fused Saiyan's face. "Oh I'm not a pony, and you're about to find out why." His fists clenched as he slowly built up his ki. What started off as a low growl quickly escalated into a deafening yell. The entire mountain began trembling as he unleashed his power, and a white aura came to life as he did so. Every nearby dragon turned their attention towards the Saiyan, but they were quickly blown away by strong gusts of wind. Any lava that was near by was shot into the air, becoming giant pillars.

Spike stared on wide eyed, this was the first time he had seen his friend power up before. He had only heard about it from Rainbow Dash. To say this was cool would have been a big understatement.

Vegito continued to power up until he noticed the expressions on the faces of the drakes, he then slowly stopped. As soon as the rumbling and the gales ceased he grinned.

"Wow..." The dragons muttered. They had never seen a pony do that before.

"Still think I'm a pony?"

They shook their heads no, and then walked up to the fused warrior. "I gotta admit, that was cool." Everyone else nodded and gave Vegito their praise.

It seemed to him that he had earned the respect of the scaly beasts, not that he cared though. Spike was the one who needed their respect.

Said dragon moved next to the Saiyan, after getting up from being blown away. "See, we're not ponies."

"Hold on a moment," Garble turned towards the smaller dragon. "just because we like him doesn't mean we like you. You'll have to prove your a dragon if you want to hang with us."

Suddenly the fused Saiyan glanced upwards to the top of the mountain, and he noticed an odd looking dragon. The appearance didn't matter though because he could sense Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity. _'What are they doing here?'_

* * *

After the duo left the ponies decided to follow them. Applejack and Pinkie Pie each had work to do, so Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight went just the three of them. In order to properly watch over Spike and not be noticed Rarity quickly made a dragon costume, suitable for three ponies to use. It took her a while but luckily the other two ponies helped out a little bit. And although it was a little crude it seemed good enough for them to use and not be caught.

Once it was ready the purple unicorn teleported themselves to the dragon kingdom, since walking there themselves would have taken a while. As soon as they arrived they didn't see Spike or Vegito, so they climbed a nearby mountain to get a better vantage point. Luck was on their side because within the mountain was the baby dragon and the Saiyan.

Before they could go down and approach the duo they noticed Vegito glancing up at them. "Do you think he knows we're up here?" Rainbow questioned.

Their answer came rather quickly as the Saiyan suddenly appeared next to the trio. "What do the three of you think you're doing here?"

"Aw how did you know it was us?" The pegasus asked.

Vegito didn't respond, instead he gave her the biggest deadpanned look he had ever given.

"Oh right... you can sense us." She laughed sheepishly.

"Alright back to my question, what are you doing here?"

"We came here to keep an eye on Spike." Twilight answered.

In response the Saiyan groaned. "Were you even listening to me in the trench?!"

"Of course dear. And while we trust you we just wanted to help make sure Spike's quest goes well."

"So... even though I'm fully capable of looking after Spike, you still chose to come here in a ridiculous dragon costume?" Even if he couldn't see it, he could tell Rarity was glaring at him.

"Ridiculous?! Do you know how hard it was to make a dragon costume for three ponies?! It's pretty bucking hard!"

Vegito smirked. "I hope you know even without sensing your ki I could still tell that you weren't a real dragon," His comment made them all grumble. "but maybe I'm being too harsh, these dragons aren't very smart. They probably wouldn't be able to tell."

"See, this is a totally fool proof plan!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Okay, so what was your plan?" He received blank stares from the mares. "Tell me you had some sort of plan?"

Twilight was the first to reply. "Well... we didn't think we needed one." She answered truthfully.

The Saiyan couldn't believe what he had just heard, especially since it came from Twilight. "So... you, Twilight Sparkle, the pony who constantly obsesses over planning and organizing, came unprepared to a land full of hostile dragons?"

Both Rarity and Rainbow glanced up at the mare in question.

Said pony merely scoffed. "Actually I did have a plan, for your information, but there was no real need for it. And while dragons are known for being tough and aggressive they are no real threat to us ponies."

"Oh really, because that's not the vibe I got from them." He snickered. In the background he could hear Spike getting involved in 'tail wrestling'... whatever that was.

"Whatever do you mean?" The generous unicorn questioned.

"From what I've seen and heard so far these dragons don't really like ponies all that much, they even seemed to think Spike was a pony. I'm not sure about here, but some of the dragons I've come across have been known to be pretty savage. Some are even known to slaughter anyone or anything that it sees as a threat."

Everypony gulped. "D-did you say... s-slaughter?" The blue maned pony asked, resisting the urge to pass out or vomit.

Both Rainbow and Rarity were also trying not to vomit.

Vegito nodded. "They do have sharp claws after all, and let's not forget about the fire breathing... but I think the worst is being eaten, I'll bet one of those big dragons could swallow a pony whole, and their sharp teeth could rip anypony to shreds!" He paused upon seeing the mares shaking violently. A frown appeared on his face, perhaps that was a little too descriptive... at least for a bunch of ponies anyway. "Now do you see how dangerous this is... and how stupid it was for you to come here without a plan?"

It took the mares several moments to recover from their fear. "Okay maybe it was a little reckless, but we had good intentions." Twilight told him.

"You did, and I admire your bravery... but if you were expecting to just waltz out of here with Spike if things got bad then you were horribly mistaken." The potara fused warrior told them. "So I guess you'll be wanting to return home now?"

"I suppose it's for the best." Rarity noted.

The rainbow maned pegasus sighed. "Fine... but not because I'm scared of dragons."

Twilight also sighed. "You win Vegito, we'll go home. Just promise me you'll look after Spike, he means the world to me!" A few tears came to her eyes as she spoke.

"Don't worry, he's safe with me. Now then, you know what to do."

They each grabbed onto each other and then the purple unicorn touched the Saiyan. Once they were ready he placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

* * *

So far Spike's dragon test hadn't been going so well. The first test was belching, which would have been fine if it weren't for said drake receiving a letter from Princess Celestia. The other dragons laughed at him for 'being pen-pals with a namby-pamby pony princess'. They then tossed the scroll into the fire, and Spike was sure that if Twilight were here she would have been pissed off by that.

Next was tail wrestling and just by watching a match Spike knew it wouldn't be easy. It appeared that luck was on his side though, his opponent looked to be a drake no bigger than himself... unfortunately that small dragon had a _huge _lower body, complete with a big spiked tail. The match itself didn't last that long, a few seconds at best. He then found himself being flung into the mountain wall, quite a painful experience.

Now was the activity known as king of the hoard, where the dragons would scale the gemstone mountain and be the last one standing. Spike just watched at first, not looking forward to this test. Despite his fear he still had to do it, so he slowly climbed the gem hill. Luck was on his side as he was able to get to the top, and knock a dragon off(said dragon was grappling with another dragon at the time, so that might have helped the baby drake). His victory was short lived as he fell off right as he was at the top.

"Looks like this is another fail for you, little Spike. Can't wait to watch you fail at lava cannonball, too." Garble told him.

Spike gulped as Vegito landed next to him. "So how's the test going?" He asked as Garble walked away.

"Bad. First I breath fire and receive a letter from Princess Celestia, the dragons laughed at me for that one. I guess being friends with the princess is a bad thing."

"Seriously?" The Saiyan questioned, receiving a nod from his friend. "Oh man, these dragons aren't very smart."

The baby dragon glared at him. "What do you mean, not very smart?"

"I mean that they mocked you for being friends with the princess, do they not know what that means?" There was no reply, making the Saiyan sigh. "It means that you have at least some amount of power. How many ponies can say they write letters to Princess Celestia regularly?"

"Huh, I didn't think of that." The drake stated, now kind of liking the fact that he was friends with the princess.

"HEY!" Garble shouted, making the duo look up at the dragons standing on a small cliff. The cliff itself was above a pool of lava. "Are you coming up here or not?" He questioned.

"Come on Spike." Vegito grabbed the baby dragon and jumped high into the air, landing safely on the cliff.

The other dragons were amazed by the feat. "Woah."

Garble then shook of his amazement. "Whoever makes the biggest lava splash is the ultimate dragon!" He proceeded to jump head first into the lava pool. "Geronimo!" Upon impact the red dragon made a huge splash of lava, reaching the cliff the others were on.

One by one the dragons jumped in, the final one creating a giant geyser of lava. Spike looked down and gulped, he was unsure if he could do it. "What do I do Vegito... Vegito?"

Said Saiyan created a barrier around himself with his ki, he then dove straight into the lava pool. He seemed to instantly sink into the pool, making the baby drake worried. Seconds later though the Saiyan flew out of the lava, completely unharmed. His shield had protected him against the lava. Moments later his shield vanished and he looked up at his friend. "You can do this Spike." He encouraged.

Well... if somepony like Vegito thought he could do it. _'Here goes nothing.' _Spike took a deep breath before leaping off the edge. Unfortunately he didn't quite land in the lava... more, on it. After a painful belly flop the baby dragon emerged. "Ugh... Was I... that bad?"

"No, dude. That was awesome! No pony could live through a belly flop like that! You're one tough little dragon." The other dragons agreed with Garble.

* * *

Since Spike had successfully belly flopped he had finally become a dragon, and after the initiation ceremony(which was merely a nuggie) they had a big party. Which consisted of eating lots and lots of gems. By the end of it the dragons were all full, feeling like they were about to burst. "Man, was that a great party."

"Great? Huh, maybe by Ponyville standards. Stick with us, Spike. We still got plenty to teach you about being a dragon." Garble told them.

"I'm not going anywhere. The way I feel right now, I could hang out with you guys forever."

Vegito didn't say anything, he simply took in that information. If Spike wanted to stay with the dragons then he had every right to do so, but Spike only spent a small amount of time with real dragons. And if the Saiyan knew dragons he knew that Spike was in for a ride.

"Y'know, Spike, I think you just might be ready for a real dragon raid." The red dragon stated, making the other dragons cheer and the baby dragon smile. "There's a nest full of phoenix eggs nearby, and we're gonna swipe 'em!"

That made the purple drake frown.

"Aren't you totally psyched to go on this raid?" Clump asked him, knocking him down with a smack to the back.

"Oh yeah, I'm excited. I mean, I'm psyched."

Since they were all ready, it was time to leave. "Alright then. Let's fly!" One by one the dragons flew into the air, but there was a slight problem... Spike had no wings!

"Uh, sorry, guys! I guess I'll meet you back here at the crater! After the whole raid thing's over? We'll totally hang then!" Unluckily for him one of the dragons flew back and grabbed him, taking him with the others.

Vegito merely sighed before taking off after them.

Once they all arrived near a phoenix nest Garble was ready to give Spike the mission. "Alright, Spike. Since you're our rookie dragon, you get to lure the parents away from the nest."

"Heh... Lucky me..."

Before the drake could leave the Saiyan blocked his path. "Spike I need to speak to you, right now!" He said sternly.

Garble merely grunted. "Just hurry up!"

The fused Saiyan led the purple drake away from the others, and once they were a good distance away he was ready to talk. "You can't do this Spike."

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I can't let you bring harm to those phoenixes, or their children." Vegito crossed his arms across his chest, and his eyes narrowed.

"But I have to Vegito, if this is what dragons do than I have to do it!" Spike protested.

"No you don't." His answer confused the drake. "Just because you're a dragon doesn't mean you have to act like one."

Spike groaned. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Remember the story of Goku?"

The drake nodded. While he wasn't there for the initial story Twilight did tell him Vegito's backstory, it was an abridged version but it got the job done.

"He was a Saiyan, and Saiyans were the most vicious and ruthless warriors in the galaxy. Despite being a Saiyan he wasn't violent or evil, he was pure of heart. Goku put his life on the line to defend his friends and family. And even after his brother offered him to join the remaining Saiyans Goku refused, because he knew he could never be like them." He could tell the dragon was starting to get it now. "The point is, even though he was a Saiyan he didn't act like one. So just because you are a dragon doesn't mean you have to behave like them."

"Oh... I see."

"Besides, would you really want to raid a phoenix nest?"

Spike shook his head no, as he could never bring harm to any kind of creature.

"Exactly."

"So I guess this trip was a waste of time then huh?" He started sulking, but stopped when the fused Saiyan got down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No it wasn't. You wanted to learn about dragons and you did, it just turns out that dragons weren't as great as you thought."

Spike smiled. "I guess you're right," His smile turned into a frown. "but the others will still make fun of me though."

Vegito smirked. "For now, but just wait until you start training, once they see how big and strong you are they won't be laughing anymore." His comment made the drake smile once again.

The duo then heard footsteps approaching, and the Saiyan sensed the other dragons coming.

"There you are Spike, we've been waiting for minutes. If you're going to help us raid than you need to distract those phoenixes!" Garble yelled.

A nervous look came onto the purple drake's face, but once he looked over to his friend(who gave him a nod) he walked up to the dragons. "No." He stated defiantly.

"What did you say?" The red dragon questioned, not liking what the smaller dragon said.

"I said no! I would never want any creature to be harmed!" He stood his ground, but soon trembled as Garble slowly walked forward.

"No one says no to me."

After a few moments Vegito moved himself in front of the baby dragon. No one would lay a claw on him! "I suggest you walk away, unless you want to get hurt." He warned, only receiving laughs.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try." Garble challenged as he clenched his claw, he then threw a punch aimed for the Saiyan's face.

Vegito merely grabbed his fist in less than a second, shocking everyone. As Garble struggled to free himself the Saiyan pulled his captive forward. He then brought his elbow down onto the drake's arm, breaking his bones like it was nothing. A smirk came to his face as he released his grip. "I tried to warn you."

Garble stood there in shock for a few moments, before crying out in agonizing pain. His cries didn't stop, never before had he felt such pain. His friends went to his side as he clutched his broken limb.

The baby dragon winced, that looked _very _painful. The screams weren't helping anything either.

"Unless you want any more broken bones you'd better leave, and if you ever think of harming innocents again I won't be as merciful."

That was all the dragons needed to hear, especially since a broken arm was considered 'merciful'.

Once the other dragons were gone Spike hugged Vegito's leg. "Thanks for everything Vegito, I couldn't have gone on this migration without you."

"No problem Spike, now let's go home. The others must be worried sick." He said while preparing to utilize Instant Transmission.

Spike placed a claw on him. "Yeah, especially Twilight. I wouldn't have been surprised if she put on a lame dragon costume and followed me out here." He laughed.

_'You have no idea.' _The Saiyan thought to himself as the two teleported back to Ponyville.

* * *

Inside the library Twilight was reading a book, she had since calmed down and was now awaiting the return of her assistant. Suddenly said dragon and Vegito appeared in the room, making the mare drop her book and run over to them. "Spike, you're back!" She yelled as the two shared a hug.

"Of course I am, you'd be totally lost without me." A smirk came to his face as he spoke.

Twilight rolled her eyes, but she soon smiled... that was just Spike being Spike. "So how was your quest, did you learn about being a dragon?"

Spike and Vegito shared a glance before the drake spoke up. "Yup, but that kind of life style wasn't for me. I'd rather be a pony over a dragon any day." He told her, making her smile.

"I'm glad to hear it." Twilight stated. She then turned towards the Saiyan. "Thank you again for helping Spike with his quest."

"Don't mention it, but I've got to go. I'm behind on my training."

They waved goodbye to him as he vanished.

Once he was gone Spike got to work writing his letter to the princess. "Dear Princess Celestia, Seeing the great dragon migration made me wonder what it meant to be a dragon. But now I realize that who I am is not the same as what I am. I may have been born a dragon, but Equestria and my pony friends have taught me how to be kind, loyal, and true! I'm proud to call Ponyville my home, and to have my pony friends as my family. Yours truly, Spike."

* * *

That's a rap and I hope you all enjoyed. I would have posted this sooner but I was busy with work and family stuff, and I'm sure we all know how crazy Thanksgiving can be. Is it just me or does anyone else think it was kind of stupid for Twilight and Rainbow and Rarity to just follow Spike on the migration. I mean, I know that being a kids show they can't really get hurt or killed, but logically speaking it wasn't the best idea... especially since it would be the three of them against a bunch of dragons. And as much as I love Rarity's line to the dragons I'm afraid I couldn't include it, but hey, at least Garble got his arm broken. Be sure to R and R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	28. Hurricane Fluttershy

Chapter Twenty Eight: Hurricane Fluttershy

Zoonama was about to be the happiest monster in the world. It was already great when the villagers gave him all the treasure he could ask for, but in a matter of hours he would receive a bride! One of the beautiful village girls would finally be his, and the catfish monster would and her would be blissfully married. Everything was looking up for Zoonama.

"Hehehe, soon enough I will have my very own bride." He said to himself with a grin. "Come here and give me a kiss, make me my dinner, rub my feet." Thanks to his powers he could have anything and everything he wanted. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop him...

Just then a mysterious person in blue appeared inside the lair of the beast. Said warrior gazed up at the monster in disgust. _'So this is Zoonama huh, talk about a disgusting creature.' _He thought to himself as the monster turned around.

"Huh? Where did you come from?!" Zoonama shouted, curious as to how anyone could have gotten into his lair.

_'He's even worse from the front.' _"I'll make this quick. My name's Vegito, I've been sent here to deal with a monster who's been terrorizing this planet." He smirked upon seeing the giant catfish start to sweat.

"Oh, and you think I'm this monster?" Zoonama asked, slightly nervous.

Vegito grinned. "Well, the monster was described as a giant catfish, and your ugly face matches the description pretty well."

Hearing that made the catfish angry, nobody called him ugly! A grin then appeared on his face. "You'd better watch what you say, you wouldn't want me to use my powers would you?"

"Yeah I know all about your power to create earthquakes and other disasters, but it's going to take _a lot _more than that to stop me." The Saiyan stated as his arms folded across his chest. He then waited for his opponent to use his power... but nothing happened. His eyebrows raised as the fused warrior stared at the creature. "So... are you going to attack me or not?"

Zoonama was getting nervous, sweat began dripping off of his slimy skin. His powers _may _have been exaggerated just a little bit. After staring at the impatient stranger for a few moments the catfish monster started shaking. "Can you give me just a few moments?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"No, either attack now or I will!"

The monster, even after hearing that threat, still didn't attack. In fact he seemed to be even more nervous than before.

Vegito stared at Zoonama curiously. _'What is he waiting for? Elder Kai told me to watch out for his powers, but he isn't using them. Unless...' _The Saiyan then came to a realization. "I get it now. You can't create natural disasters, only predict them."

A sigh escaped the monster's mouth, there was no hiding it at this point. "It's true."

"Alright then, here's what's going to happen, you're going to go to the villagers and tell the truth. Then you're going to use your powers for good instead of evil." The fused warrior told him.

"A-and if I refuse?"

"Then I'll have to use some persuasive tactics to make you, and I'll tell you now that it will involve a lot of pain." He then aimed his palm at a pile of nearby treasure, he then launched a ball of ki at it. The pile exploded in a big flash of light, destroying everything within it. "That was a demonstration, I'm capable of a lot more than that."

After weighing the choices in his brain Zoonama sighed in defeat. Sure he could try and fight Vegito, but he wasn't much of a fighter. Nobody on this planet ever tried to fight him so there was no real need to have to defend himself. Plus he didn't like the look Vegito was giving him, it made him feel scared. Seeing that he could blow stuff up didn't help anything either. "You win, just please don't hurt me!"

* * *

It was a busy day for all the pegasus ponies in Ponyville. Cloudsdale was in need of a lot of water in order for their rain clouds. In order to get the water they needed every pegasi of a certain town or city to create a tornado, said tornado would pull the water up from the ground and transfer it to Cloudsdale. And this year Ponyville was picked to make the tornado.

Rainbow Dash had taken the lead on this one, and she informed every pegasi of their mission. She was determined to train everypony to increase their wing power, and thus hopefully break the wind speed record. And while everypony seemed on board there was one pegasus who didn't want to participate; Fluttershy.

The shy mare just didn't think she would be able to help. She had some bad experiences with flying in front of others, mostly during her days at flight camp. After having a talk with Rainbow Dash she reluctantly agreed to help.

Everypony was now gathered at the track, in order to properly train. Twilight and Spike were also present, and with them was a machine that could measure wing power. The cyan mare had achieved a speed of 25.5, quite impressive if she did say so herself. Then again, she owed that high number to Vegito, his intense and strict training was _really _paying off.

One by one pegasi had their speeds recorded, and obviously some were better than others.

Right as somepony was about to go Vegito suddenly appeared. He glanced around with a confused look. "What's going on here?"

"Vegito, oh good you're here." Rainbow said. "I could use your help." She then went on to explain the situation to him, that every pegasi had to help create a giant tornado.

"Where in the hay did he come from?" A pegasus whispered to the mare next to him.

The mare shrugged. "I have no idea."

Upon hearing the situation he grinned. It looked like he wouldn't just be training Rainbow Dash anymore. With his help there was no doubt Ponyville would break the record. "Alright fine, I'll help out."

Rainbow's eyes lit up. "YES!" She cheered, all the while preforming some dance moves. "We're sure to break the record now!" After a few more moments of dance she calmed down. "So, how about you give us all a demonstration of what real speed is?" She asked with a grin.

"Sure, but I wouldn't get your hopes up that anyone will reach my speed." He stated. He then glanced over and noticed what looked like a tiny fan. The Saiyan could only assume that it was meant to measure the speed of each pegasus. "Say, Twilight, you have more of those devices right?"

She nodded. "Yep, I always come prepared."

He smirked. "Good... because you're going to need to get another one of those." The fused Saiyan then walked over to the track before getting into position. Once in the right spot he got down into a stance, similar to that of a runner.

The cyan mare saw he was ready. "GO!" With that she blew her whistle.

Less than a second after the whistle sounded the Saiyan was already gone. One moment he was there, and the next he wasn't. Severe winds blew out in all directions, knocking everypony backwards. As soon as he passed by the device it spun rapidly for a few moments before exploding. Once his feet touched the ground he turned around and smirked.

Everyponies' jaws dropped, and their eyes went wide. Vegito had not only blown them all away, he had also destroyed the wing power measuring device. Twilight probably didn't even get a chance to measure it.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted. "You see, that's how it's done!"

"Again, I wouldn't get your hopes up though, none of you have a chance to reach my speed." Vegito grinned.

Twilight snapped out of her shock and turned towards the smoldering remains of the device. "Spike, would you please go back to the library and get the spare?"

He could only nod in response, being too shocked to say anything.

After getting the spare device the rest of the ponies' wing speed was measured. And the only pony left to go was Fluttershy. With a deep breath she took off, and at first she was doing all right... until two pegasi shared a laugh which triggered a bad memory for the shy mare, thus making her slow down. As she passed by the fan it barely spun.

Rainbow and Twilight whispered among each other to see who would tell her the news. "Um... great job, Fluttershy! You measured, uh, uh, .5." The cyan pony told her nervously, making her smile.

_'...Hm, only a .5, I know she can fly faster than that.' _Vegito mused to himself.

".5? Isn't that like... less than one?" Spike received a bonk on the head for that remark, courtesy of Twilight.

Fluttershy's smile turned into a frown, and then she once again heard the mocking chant she received as a filly. With her face buried in her mane she ran away in tears.

Vegito frowned at the display, there was clearly something happening that he was missing. He then turned towards his friends. "I know I said I would help you train these pegasi... but I think I need to do some one on one training with Fluttershy."

"What?!" The rainbow maned pegasus yelled. "But I need you to help me whip these ponies into shape!"

"First of all you don't. You've been training with me a long time, and I have no doubt some of my methods have rubbed off on you." He smirked, making her smirk as well. "Second, I think Flutterhy's flight problem is deeper than just her being physically weak."

The purple unicorn raised an eyebrow. "So you think that something in her mind is causing it?"

He nodded. "She was flying fine at first, but then when she heard laughter it looked like she was freezing up. I don't know if the two are related, but that's what I'm intending to find out."

Rainbow sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll just have train everypony myself."

The fused Saiyan got down on one knee and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry you can do this. Just remember, if anypony gives you any problems just tell them they'll have to deal with me." He stated with a sinister smirk.

She nodded. "Will do. Oh and good luck with Fluttershy."

He put two fingers to his forehead and then looked over to the cyan mare. "Thanks... but I won't need it." He smirked before vanishing.

* * *

Lying down next to a big tree was Fluttershy. Even though her animal friends were there comforting her she was in tears. Never before had she felt so humiliated. Her wing power was a measly point five. Everypony else got above a one but the shy mare scored below that number.

She didn't even want to participate at first, but the other pegasi needed her help. So she begrudgingly accepted. It was all going fine at first, and so far Rainbow Dash was the only pony who had a really high wing power. Fluttershy had never measured her speed before, but she was sure that she would do alright... and then it was her turn. After that it all went down hill, and she left the training grounds in tears.

As her sobbing continued she heard a familiar sound, the sound of a certain technique. She looked up and noticed Vegito standing a few feet in front of her. "V-vegito, what a-are you doing here?"

"We need to have a talk about your flying." He stated plainly.

While many of the animals scurried after his sudden appearance Angel was still there, and he was putting himself between the Saiyan and his mother. The bunny _hated _Vegito, ever since the day they first met. There was no way he would let this brute anywhere near his mama.

Fluttershy noticed Angel acting like a guard, and while she thought it was very sweet it was unnecessary. "Now Angel, Vegito is my friend. He just wants to help me." She told the bunny.

Angel looked back at the mare before dropping his guard. He then hopped away, but not before angrily pointing at the Saiyan.

A slight chuckle escaped the Saiyan's mouth. _'He'd better be careful, I don't think Angel knows what he's dealing with.' _His laughter continued for a few moments before it stopped. He then moved closer to the cowering pegasus. "So what's the matter with you? You froze up earlier after hearing a few ponies laugh."

Tears came to Fluttershy's eyes, and then without warning she threw herself onto the Saiyan. "Oh Vegito, it was horrible!" Her sobbing intensified, much to her friend's dismay.

Vegito didn't know how to respond, he wasn't much of a touchy-feely person. After a few seconds of letting her cry he moved her off of him. "Why don't you just tell me what happened."

"Well," She sniffled. "it all goes back to flight school. I couldn't gallop hard or fly fast, not with everypony looking at me! The other foals used to tease me a lot." She remembered back to one particular incident, where she barely get herself off the ground. Upon falling down the other ponies laughed at her. 'Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!' Her eyes swelled up with tears again as she thought back to that.

"I see... and now whenever you try and fly you automatically think of that memory."

Fluttershy nodded weakly. "I just don't think I can do this Vegito."

"Yes you can, I've seen you fly fast before." He noted.

"Sure I have, but those were emergencies." Fluttershy told him. "This tornado thing is more like a performance, and I can't handle those."

"You know you remind me a lot of my son Gohan. Ever since he was little he had a great power hidden within him, and it only surfaced when either he or his friends were in danger. He would feel very angry and take his rage out on his opponent. It's kind of similar to you, your need to fly only comes out in dire situations, like if an animal was in danger."

The shy mare gasped at the thought.

"That's why I'm going to train you."

"T-train me?" She asked, with sadness being replaced with fear. They had all heard of how hard he pushed Rainbow Dash during training, and nopony else thought they would survive his training. Especially Fluttershy, who was the weakest of the group.

Vegito nodded. "The only way you're going to be a better flyer is with training, but don't worry, I won't be as hard on you as I am with Rainbow." A smirk came onto his face as he spoke.

The yellow mare mulled over his offer. On the one hoof she didn't think she was cut out for physical activity, but on the other hoof she knew she needed it. And if Vegito said he would take it easy than she had nothing to worry about, she trusted him completely. He wasn't one to lie. "Um... okay, I'll do it!"

"Great, now grab onto me." He placed two fingers on his forehead as the pony placed a hoof onto him. Seconds later they vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Winsome Falls, one of the most beautiful places in all of Equestria, according to most ponies. The grassy landscape, rivers, and mountains were all well and good, but what set this place apart were the rainbows. Several rainbow colored waterfalls graced this area, with rainbows pouring down the falls. It was great from a distance, but even better up close! That was why most ponies considered it the most beautiful place in Equestria.

The peacefulness was quickly disturbed by two beings appearing. Fluttershy and Vegito touched down upon the grass, placing them right next to a rainbow waterfall. The shy mare took a look around and was stunned. "Wow, this place is beautiful." This was her first time here, and she already didn't want to leave.

"Yep, I heard this was quite the sight to see." Vegito noted.

"So... are we really going to train here?" While she personally wouldn't have minded it she didn't think this was Vegito's style.

A smirk came onto his face. "Only for the first part of your training?"

She blinked twice. "First part?"

"Yep. The first thing we need to do is get rid of your mental block, as soon as that's gone we can start some physical training. I figured a nice serene place like this would be perfect for you." He explained.

Fluttershy couldn't argue with that logic. A nice quiet place was just what she needed. Besides, who could possibly feel scared in a place like this?

"Alright, now sit down." He got on the ground and into a meditative position.

The mare did the same, although it was harder for her to do so. Once she was in the correct position she smiled and looked towards the fused Saiyan. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes.

"Good, now I want you to take several deep breathes." He demonstrated by taking in a few deep breathes of his own. "Now try and empty your mind, push any and all thoughts away."

She did as instructed. Her eyes closed and several breathes escaped her mouth. The mare sat there in silence for minutes, not budging an inch. Doing something so calm was natural for the pegasus, seeing as how she often enjoyed peaceful activities such as these. And while she never really meditated she found it easy, and kind of fun.

At one point the fused warrior had to open an eye, he wasn't used to this long silence. Upon looking at the pony he was stunted. _'Wow, Fluttershy is a lot better at meditation than Rainbow is.' _

The duo sat there for what felt like hours, just calmly meditating. Eventually the Saiyan stood up. "Alright, you can get up now."

Fluttershy got back onto all fours. "That was so relaxing." She noted, all the while feeling very refreshed.

"So, you feel totally relaxed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." The pegasus answered.

"Good, now start flying."

Without hesitation the shy pegasus flew into the air, flapping her wings as fast as she could. Up in the air she was flying with both grace, and agility, much better compared to earlier at the training ground. Fluttershy continued her peaceful gliding for minutes, finding a surprising amount of enjoyment in the activity. After a little bit more flying she slowly descended onto the ground, landing right next to her friend.

The fused warrior had a smile on his face, one that was full of pride. "Great job Fluttershy, you were awesome up there."

Hearing that snapped the pegasus out of her 'flying high'. "Oh well I um... it was n-nothing."

"No it wasn't. _That _was good flying, and you didn't even seem nervous or scared." He explained.

She thought about what he said for a moment, and quickly realized he was right. During her brief session in the air she felt completely at ease. "You're right, I wasn't scared." A big smile came onto her face.

"Excellent, that's exactly what I was hoping for," He saw her face go from happy to confused. "from now on whenever you start to feel nervous or scared in the air I want you to remember this place. Think about how calm and peaceful it was, and how no one was around to make fun of you."

She nodded, although it didn't sound as easy as he was making it out to be. Still, she was sure that she could do it. "Okay, what's next?"

"Now we can start physical training." He stated, making a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Oh right... that."

* * *

In a flash the Saiyan and pegasus appeared in the spaceship, having gotten there quickly thanks to Instantaneous Movement. Once inside the vessel the fused warrior walked over to the gravity controls. "Alright Fluttershy, you did a good job with your mental block, so now we're going to help increase your speed."

The shy mare quickly realized why he chose his ship for her training. "I don't know Vegito, are you sure I can handle intense gravity?" She asked, trying not to sound scared.

He turned towards her. "You can't." He told her plainly. "However, we will be using a _much_ smaller gravity modifier than I normally use."

She sighed in relief. "Oh good."

Vegito pressed the button and set the machine to five times Equestria's gravity. It may have been a bit much to start out with, but he was sure she could handle it. After all, there were some ponies who were a lot tougher than humans he knew. And even though Fluttershy wasn't the strongest it was only five times. How bad could it be...?

About a second later Fluttershy instantly hit the ground, with the sudden weight dropping on her like a stone. She struggled to get back onto all fours, but it just wasn't happening.

Seeing this, the Saiyan switched off the artificial gravity, returning it back to normal. He then turned towards the downed pony. "Hey are you alright?" He asked, noticing she was still lying on the ground.

"I... ow, I think, I..." Fluttershy just couldn't move. The gravity had nearly crushed her body, well... it did crush her body. It felt like all her bones were broken.

The fused Saiyan merely sighed before flying down to the lower half of the ship. He returned a second later and walked over to his friend. He then lifted her head up, wincing a little at her pained state. "Here eat this." He placed the bean in her mouth.

Using what little energy she had left the pegasus ate the bean. After swallowing the chewed up bean her body bulked up for a second, she was instantly healed. As soon as she recovered she looked up at her teacher. The first thing she saw was the frown on his face. "How much gravity was that?" She questioned, having a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Five."

"Oh."

At this point Vegito was getting a little annoyed, not at her, but at how he was going to do this. Fluttershy couldn't even handle five times gravity. He knew he was going to have to reconstruct his training program. It wasn't going to be easy, but he would train Fluttershy! "Don't worry about it." He told her, trying to hide his disappointment. "We'll just have to go with a lower setting."

"Maybe I should just give up, I'm just not cut out for this." She admitted, only to feel his hands grab her shoulders.

"You can't give up Fluttershy, that's never the answer. I know you can do this, you just have to keep on trying." The Saiyan could see she still had her doubts. "Listen, this isn't going to be easy by any means, but if you do what I say and train hard than I know you'll improve."

Normally no matter how hard anypony tried they couldn't convince the shy mare to do anything she didn't want to. Yet whenever Vegito spoke to her it filled her with confidence, like she could do anything. It was probably helped by the fact that she trusted him, he definitely knew what he was doing. After a few moments her whole body began to swell with new found determination and energy. "You're right, I can do this!" She shouted.

Vegito smiled. "Great. Now let's get to work."

* * *

"Keep going Fluttershy, you're almost there!" Vegito shouted as the mare struggled with her wing-ups.

Her training had been going on for a day, maybe more, the shy pony had lost track of the time. She was too busy pushing herself to her limits and beyond. Since she couldn't withstand five times gravity she started at two. Which was hard to get used too, but she was eventually able to adjust to the extra weight(which took up a good part of the session). After finally getting used to the gravity it was time to actually train, something she had never done before in her life. Luckily for her Vegito was very supportive and kept the exercises simple. He would demonstrate the exercise and then have her do it.

Of course, it was easier said than done for the pegasus, and more often than not she needed a helping hoof. Again, the Saiyan was there to assist. She could tell this wasn't any easier for him, having to train somepony like her. So she did her best not to let him down. Even though it was one of the toughest things she had to do in her life she pressed on. Not just for him but for herself.

Due to her not being used to such 'intense training' she would get worn out pretty easily. Whenever she felt too worn out or exhausted to continue she would eat half a senzu bean, restoring all of her strength. And while she felt bad for using up his beans he assured her that there were plenty more where those came from.

_'Come on... Fluttershy... just a f-few m-more!' _The yellow pegasus told herself as she continued with her wing-ups, having just reached thirty seven. After a few more agonizing moments she finally made it to forty. Once she reached her milestone she collapsed onto the floor, with sweat dripping off her entire body.

"Well done Fluttershy." Vegito praised as he tore a bean in half. He then placed one half into her mouth. "That's certainly an improvement."

She swallowed the bean and felt her strength return to her. Fluttershy stood up and stretched her muscles. "Thanks, I wasn't sure I could do it."

"Alright, now I want you to do some flying." He noticed her face go slightly blank. "It's going to be tough I know, but it's going to help you."

Fluttershy sighed. She could barely fly in normal gravity. Yet she knew he was right, so she let out a deep breath and slowly ascended into the air. Her wings flapped furiously as the pegasus lifted herself off the floor. As soon as she was in the air she began soaring in circles.

Vegito smirked at her actions. "Good, now keep on going until your body gives out."

_'So much for taking it easy on me.' _She huffed inwardly as she gave him a nod.

About thirty minutes later the shy mare was barely flying, and her whole body ached. She didn't know how long she had been at it and she didn't care. But every time she wanted to stop something in her mind screamed at her to continue. Maybe it was her inner determination, or maybe it was seeing the look of pride on her teacher's face. Either way she forced herself to keep going. Yet even with all of that she just couldn't handle any more, and her body dropped onto the hard floor of the ship.

The fused Saiyan moved over to her and gave her the other half of the bean. Once again she made a full recovery. "That was great, but this next exercise is going to be tough."

She only nodded.

"For this one I'm going to be simulating tornado force conditions, and all I want you to do is see how long you can fly. Got it?"

"Um... I think so." The pony answered hesitantly.

Without saying anything the Saiyan began slowly powering up, a low growl escaping his mouth as he did so. His yell began to intensify as he unleashed more of his power. All the while high force winds were sent out in every direction.

Fluttershy instantly found herself struggling to not get blown away. Part of her figured the extra gravity would weigh her down, but that wasn't enough to save her. Never the less her wings slowly opened up, and they began flapping just as slowly. As soon as she raised herself into the air she was flung backwards into the air, slamming into the walls of the ship.

Vegito noticed this and toned down his powering up, hoping to make it easier for the pony.

Now with less wind pushing against her the pink maned pony tried her best to fly. And this time she was having an easier time flying. It was still very challenging, but she was managing. She grit her teeth as she tried to move closer to Vegito, but the closer she got the harder it became. A few moments later she was once again flung into the wall. Upon hitting the wall her body dropped to the floor.

The fused warrior ceased powering up and ran over to her. He looked her over and realized she was fine, or at least wasn't dead. So he broke up another bean and gave her half.

* * *

Several more hours have passed and Fluttershy's training continued. She had gotten better at her exercises and was really showing improvement. Now whenever she had to fly in harsh conditions(courtesy of Vegito), she was able to do it more comfortably. And while she couldn't tell her overall speed had improved greatly. Even more so than if she just trained by herself.

After finishing many more wing-ups she took a moment to rest on the floor. The mare also wiped the sweat from her brow. "Gosh, who knew I could do all of this exercise?" She wondered aloud.

"Anything can happen if properly motivated," The Saiyan explained while giving her half a bean. "and also with determination."

The pony nodded and ate the bean. As soon as she finished consuming it she stood back up. "It also helps to have such a great teacher." She told him with a big smile.

Vegito merely scratched the back of his head nervously, not used to receiving a compliment like that. "So, uh... what time does this tornado thing start?"

"I'm not sure, how long have we been in here?"

He put a hand to his chin. "Hm, I think a day and a half, maybe two days." He explained.

Fluttershy's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, it's today!" She grabbed the sides of her head in panic.

"Well, it's time to put your training to the test." He noted. "Are you ready?"

The shy pony paused for a moment, she was a little unsure. While in this intense training she had diverted all of her focus on improving herself. And now the time was finally here, to actually start flying in front of others. Fluttershy was nervous, she would admit that. Yet she knew she had to do this. Not just for herself, but for Rainbow Dash and Cloudsdale. After mulling it over in her mind she was ready. "Yes. I'm ready."

Vegito smiled before grabbing a hold of her, he then put two fingers to his forehead. Seconds later the duo vanished. Moments later they arrived at the lake where the event was taking place.

"Seven hundred and fifty wing power!" Twilight yelled, unaware of her two friends appearance.

"They fell apart right after this!" Spike noted.

Just then Vegito and Fluttershy made their way over to the duo, the task being easy for the Saiyan and only slightly harder for the pegasus. "Good, we're just in time." He said, gaining the attention of his other two friends.

"Vegito, Fluttershy! Thank goodness!" The unicorn yelled, doing her best to not get blown back by the wind. "This is their second attempt, they fell apart last time."

"Yeah, ugh, and several ponies are sick. They might not make it." Spike added.

The fused Saiyan looked over to the yellow pony. "It's now or never Fluttershy, you can do this!" He yelled, trying to motivate her.

As soon as she received the goggles from Twilight the shy pony ran over to the storm. Once close enough she found herself sucked into the tornado. The sheer force of the wind flung her around wildly, but she was quickly able to control herself. She then became in sync with the other pegasi, much to the delight of Rainbow Dash.

Everything was going fine, and the number was constantly rising. Nopony could believe it. "It's moving! She's doing it! Seven ninety eight! She surpassed her best wing power number, by a lot too!" The purple mare shouted.

"Wow, your training must have really pulled off!" The drake yelled before losing his footing.

Vegito quickly grabbed him and held onto him. _'Come on Fluttershy, just a little more.'_

Fluttershy was doing well, and she was showing off the fruits of her labor. The only problem came when she remembered all the other ponies around. And her mind once again brought up the mocking she received as a filly. _'Think of the rainbows Fluttershy, think of the rainbows.' _Her eyes closed as she thought back to the peaceful Winsome Falls. Her mind then began to battle itself, and the side that was telling her to continue was losing. But she quickly reminded herself what was on the line. Everypony was counting on her. If they couldn't do this than Cloudsdale would get no water. And it all came down to her, they needed her now more than ever.

With new found determination and courage the yellow pegasus pushed herself further, shocking the other pegasi. That extra boost was just enough to get the water to reach Cloudsdale.

Twilight began dancing around wildly. "She did it! She did it! They all did it!"

The Saiyan released his hold of the drake at his request, so that he could blow the horn and tell them to stop.

After he blew the horn the pegasi all stopped and made their way over to solid ground. Cheers erupted from every pony as they celebrated their victory.

A smile was plastered on Vegito's face, and he couldn't have been more proud. "I knew she could do it." He noted aloud.

Rainbow Dash descended onto the ground and noticed her shy friend still flying, so she flew up and shoved a cloud into her to stop her. "Whoa, girl, take it easy!"

"Whuh, what? Did we do it?"

"Yeah, we did it!" She told her before hugging her. "You did it!" They then proceeded to slap their wings together.

As the two of them landed on the ground Fluttershy began receiving praise. "Great job, Fluttershy, that was awesome!"

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you."

She smiled nervously as the Saiyan walked up to her. Once in range she ran over and hugged him. "Thank you so much Vegito, I couldn't have done this without you."

He smiled in return and began tousling her mane. "Hey you were the doing all the work, I merely showed you the steps." His smile turned into the smirk. "But I am proud of you, you faced your fears head on, like a true warrior."

While she may not have been a warrior she understood his metaphor. And while the road may have been tough, she was glad to have gone through it. The difference between a few days ago Fluttershy and current Fluttershy was small, but definitely noticeable.

"Let's hear it for Fluttershy!" Rainbow yelled as everypony grabbed the mare and tossed her into the air several times.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can really fly!" They chanted.

"Dear Princess Celestia, sometimes you can feel like what you have to offer is too little to make a difference, but today, I learned that everypony's contribution is important, no matter how small. If you just keep your head high, do your best, and believe in yourself, anything can happen."

* * *

I'm so sorry about the long wait, but between work, holidays, and family coming and going it was a busy time for me. But I hope this chapter made up for it. Wasn't this nice, we got to see Vegito and Fluttershy bond over training. I tried to make the training seem tough, but not too ridiculous for Fluttershy. I also almost forgot to have Rainbow's wing power increase, due to her training and all. Well that's all for now, be sure to R and R and have a fantastic day.

Oh and I'd say Fluttershy's normal wing power is maybe a 2 maybe 3(when she isn't scared), and after her training I'd say she's at a 6 _maybe _a 7.

FutureShock


	29. Cult Following

Chapter Twenty Nine: Cult Following

_"Oh this has been the best day ever!" Bulma noted, taking her husband's arm._

_Vegito smiled in response. At first he was torn, he didn't know who he wanted to be with. Chi Chi and Bulma each had great characteristics and qualities, and they both loved him. He had to isolate himself for a little while to figure it out, and even then it wasn't easy coming to a decision. Eventually he decided who he would be with, it was Bulma. He loved her and she loved him._

_"You know, this whole 'fusion thing' seemed bad at first, and I wasn't sure if I could cope with the loss of Vegeta... but I'm actually happy. You do so many more things than Vegeta ever did."_

_"Yeah, I'm happy too. You know I was also worried how life would be after beating Buu. It seems that everything worked out though." He told his wife, pulling her in close._

_"I love you Vegito!"_

_"I love you too Bulma!"_

Vegito woke up in his bed... it was just a dream. The Saiyan frowned, as this wasn't the first time he had dreams about his family back on Earth. While he had adjusted to his new life in Equestria he still missed his friends and family. Yet there was no way he could bring them back, with Dende dead the Dragon Balls were... "Wait... that's it!" He started laughing excitedly as he jumped out of bed.

Rainbow was still in a dazed state, and didn't really notice him leave the bed.

The fused Saiyan began putting his clothes on in a hurry. "I can't believe it, I'm such an idiot!"

As he dressed himself Rainbow Dash finally stirred from her sleep. With her eyes barely open she turned towards the Saiyan. "Vegito, w-what are you doing?"

Once his clothes were on he turned towards her. "I'm going on a little trip."

"Where could you possibly need to go at this hour?" She asked, yawning afterwords.

"Planet Namek. I'm going hunting for Dragon Balls." He smirked as he placed two fingers to his forehead. He stood there for a few moments, trying to remember where New Namek was. After a few moments of concentration he vanished.

The cyan mare merely stared at the spot where he had previously stood. She then went back to sleep, not really caring about where he was going.

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders have decided what their next attempt at getting their cutie marks would be... they would be journalists! So the three fillies joined the schools newspaper staff, hoping that this would be the one. Little did they know that Diamond Tiara was the new editor-in-chief, and she wanted some juicy stories! Despite that they decided that putting up with her was worth the possible cutie marks.

So they went out in search of some good stories. Unfortunately getting those stories wasn't easy, and it didn't come without embarrassment... but the fillies stuck through it. Once they had their stories they went back to Diamond Tiara.

"I hope you've got something, because everything so far is unusable." She looked at the papers that were thrown on her desk. ""Baby Birds Born"? "Rarity's Hot New Hat"? "Ponyville: The Early Years"!? Oh!" She instantly tossed them aside. "I don't know what you call this, but it sure isn't news!"

"We just... thought..." Sweetie Belle began.

Diamond Tiara wasn't going to have any excuses. "Get something else on my desk by the end of the day, and it better be juicy!" She told them before kicking them out of staff room.

The Crusaders sat up still in a daze. "Now what? Do you know what I had to do to get that story?" Scootaloo complained.

"Oh, you don't even wanna know what I had to sit through." Apple Bloom told her friends.

It was then that they heard Snips and Snails, and it sounded like they were struggling with something. Curious, Sweetie Belle walked over to investigate. To her surprise the two unicorns were stuck together by gum, with the pink substance being stuck to each of their butts.

The two struggled to break free but that only made it worse. "Get it off! Get it off!" Snails yelled frantically.

Sweetie Belle couldn't help but laugh at the sight, and that gave her an idea. She spotted Featherweight nearby. "Hey, Featherweight, c'mere!" She waited for him to come, and once he did she pointed at the struggling pair. "Take a few pictures of this, then meet me during lunch." The unicorn then ran back over to her friends. "Girls, I have our story."

The next day everypony at school got their hooves on the paper, and they loved the story. Everypony laughed after reading about what happened to Snips and Snails. And the two unicorns were actually happy to be so popular, even if the story was embarrassing.

Diamond Tiara had to personally meet with the trio. "Your column is a sensation! I don't want you doing news anymore. I want more columns like this. Columns about ponies and their private lives, the things they do when they think they're alone. You three are my new gossip columnists! And I love the way you signed it! "Gabby Gums"... that was a stroke of genius!"

"We couldn't fit all of our names, so we decided to create one for all three of us." The unicorn explained.

"Well, I want more Gabby Gums! Nice work, girls."

"But we sure seem to have a gift for gossip." The orange pegasus observed.

"If we can write a few more of these Gabby Gums columns, we'll earn our cutie marks for sure!" Sweetie Belle stated, making them all cheer. Soon enough they would have their cutie marks!

* * *

Vegito touched down upon a small plateau, overlooking the blue fields of Planet Namek. He stood there for a few moments, letting this all sink in. It had been so long since he had been here. He could recall coming here right before the Cell Games, hoping to bring a Namek back to Earth to be the new guardian.

He then pushed away the nostalgic memories, he had a job to do. Extending his sense he felt a lot of power levels, and they were all gathered in one place. _'Hm, this is weird.' _An aura enveloped his body as he headed straight for the source. After a few moments of flight he arrived at a giant temple. "I wonder why they are all in there, but I guess there's only one way to find out." Out of the corner of his eye he could see two giant spaceships, and they certainly didn't belong to the Nameks. His ears then perked up, he could hear people walking towards the entrance. The Saiyan could sense there were three of them.

"How long do you think it'll take for those Bameks to crack?" One person asked, his voice kind nasally.

"Beats me." This voice was deeper than the first. "But it shouldn't take too much longer."

"Yeah, and once we unlock the secrets of the dragon balls we'll be able to resurrect Lord Luud!" That final person had the highest pitched voice of the three.

They then all laughed. "It sure beats the alternative, eh brothers?" The deep voiced person chuckled.

Just then the three of them exited the temple, only to see a complete stranger in blue standing there. The three people all had pale blue skin. They were all wearing matching red spandex outfits, which covered everything except their faces... except the little one's legs were showing. They wore black boots with the leg portion being golden. On their wrists were golden bracelets. The trio also had gold and white chest armor on. The big one however had a slightly different chest plate, which almost looked like it was made out of a boombox.

Vegito stared at the three curiously. _'What the hell is going on here?'_

"Are you guys seeing this too?" The big one asked.

"Yeah... but what is he?"

The small one looked towards the others. "Maybe he's a Namekian?"

"I'm not a Namekian, and neither are you three." The Saiyan said. "Now how about you tell what you're doing here."

The three of them exchanged looks before laughing. The big one then took a few steps forward. "You must be joking, there's no way we'd tell you anything!"

"You should just go back to wherever you came from." The nasally voiced one snickered.

In response the fused warrior rolled his eyes. "Woah, that was really intimidating." His comment angered the three. "Tell you what, why don't you just tell me what you're doing to the Namekians and I'll let you live."

"Never!" The big one shouted. "And since you refuse to listen to our demands, we have no choice. I am Bon Para!" He yelled while getting into a pose.

"Don Para!" The nasally voiced one also got into a pose.

"Son Para." The little one followed his brother's example.

"We're here to get busy!" Bon Para said.

"Prepare to face the rhythmic Para Para brothers!" They shouted in unison.

Vegito stared at them blankly, it seemed he had yet another ridiculous group to deal with... it was the Ginyu Force all over again. The fused Saiyan grinned as he dropped into his stance. This fight wouldn't last long.

The three then leapt away from the Saiyan, all the while removing their chest armor. Just then Don and Son's chest armor began to light up. Bon's chest plate began to play music. His brothers' chest plates began to light up. The three brothers then started dancing. "Oh yeah shake it, shake it. Don't forget to smile!" They sang and danced at the same time.

Vegito didn't know which was worse, their bizarre dancing or their pink bras. He continued to watch them for a few moments, hoping that they were going somewhere with this... but no. All they were doing was dancing and saying their name over and over again. Perhaps if one listened and watched long enough they would follow along, but the Saiyan wasn't interested in playing games.

In the blink of an eye he vanished, and in the same second he moved behind Bon Para. With a single chop he brought the dancing alien down to the ground.

Don and Son stopped dancing and looked over horrified. "Bon Para!" They screamed, running over to their brother. Before they could even reach their brother they were taken out by the fused warrior.

The potara fused Saiyan then blasted each of their armors to bits. With that done he turned his attention towards the temple. "It's time to get some answers." He began walking into the temple, heading right towards the grouped together power levels. He began running through the halls of the Namekian temple. After a few moments he reached the collective power levels, which led him to a giant open room.

Inside the room he could see hundreds of people, all of them wearing dark robes and dark colored helmets. In the back he could see a man who was no doubt the leader. He was wearing the same dark cloak, except instead of a helmet he wore a crown. Behind him was a giant statue depicting a fat monster with wings and three sets of arms... not what he would expect from a Namek temple.

"My faithful followers, the hour of Luud's resurrection is at hand." The leader spoke.

_'He sounds a lot like Super Buu, how weird.' _Vegito could tell these guys were all weak, so stealth wasn't necessary. Instead he leapt into the air and flew towards the front, shocking everyone. "Sorry to interrupt this little gathering, but I have to speak with the Nameks."

"Wh-who are you, how did you get in here?!" The leader asked.

"Simple, I walked in through the front door. Maybe next time you'll get better security guards than those three dancing idiots." He grinned. "So I assume you're in charge?"

"Yes, I am Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy. I am the leader of the cult of Lord Luud."

Vegito raised an eyebrow, having never heard of Luud before. He then shook his head, there were more important things to do. "Okay, so what are you doing here on Namek? More importantly, what have you done with the Nameks?!" His tone became more aggressive as he spoke.

Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy grit his teeth. "We came to this planet in order to use the dragon balls to resurrect Lord Luud."

"I see... so you kidnapped the Namekians? That's no way to get your wish granted."

"So what if we did, that's none of your business. And you'd better watch your tone, you wouldn't want to make Lord Luud angry."

The fused Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and how is he going to attack me when he's dead?" He glanced up towards the statue, just in time to see the energy building up in its eyes. Reacting quickly he moved out of the way in time, just as a beam was heading his way. As he finished moving he noticed a few cult members get hit by the beam, and they were instantly turned into dolls. "What the hell?" He muttered.

"You're pretty fast huh, well let's see how you dodge this!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy swung his whip, and it was instantly grabbed by his foe.

"Hey since I grabbed your whip that technically counts as dodging right?" He received only a frustrated growl. Vegito then pulled his opponent forward using the whip. Once close enough he punched the cult leader all the way into the back wall. He grinned upon the easy victory, but his grin faded upon hearing the laugh of his fallen foe.

Except the laugh wasn't coming from the cult leader, instead it was coming from the whip. "I'll admit you have some skill, but don't think it's over just because you defeated Cardinal. For he is only a part of me. Now then, let me show you my true form!" The whip wiggled around for a bit before changing into a more humanoid form. He had a long alien like head, with a sort of beak for his mouth. his skin was yellow with some orange and black around certain parts of his body. The most noticeable part about him were his whip hands. "You can call me Mutchy." His voice had changed as well.

"Alright Mutchy, let's see what you got."

* * *

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had found themselves in a bit of trouble. After the success of their first story Gabby Gums(the alias the fillies came up with) was tasked with creating even more juicy stories. Unfortunately they had nothing, and there were no interesting things to document at the school. And because of that they were about to give up. Luckily for them Sweetie Belle found out from her sister that her friends would love Gabby Gums, which gave the filly an idea.

They were now expanding from just the school to the entire town, and that results spoke for themselves. As they wrote more stories the more popular the Foal Free Press became. And as the paper became more popular, the more stories were produced. Soon enough everypony in Ponyville was reading the Foal Free Press.

Among the ponies who read the paper were the Element Bearers, and they were all currently at the spa... except for Rainbow Dash. "Oh, this is the life, isn't it, girls? The best hooficure I've ever had!"

Applejack was getting a message. "You said it, ooh..." She agreed with her friend's statement one hundred percent.

Spike had joined his friends at the spa, seeing no harm in doing so. "I don't know if I've ever been so relaxed."

"You guys!" The cyan pegasus came running in, with a newspaper in her mouth. Her appearance startled the dragon, making the cucumbers resting on his eyes fly off his face. "The new Gabby Gums just came out! "The Great and Powerful Trixie's Secrets Revealed!"

"We already read that one, Rainbow Dash." Rarity told her. "Come on, relax, have a hooficure, it feels amazing."

The very idea made her disgusted. "Did you forget who you're talking to? The day I get a hooficure is the day I turn in my daredevil license. It's also the day Vegito stops being awesome! Besides, I haven't read this Gabby Gums yet."

"Well, do it quietly, will ya?" The purple drake said while taking his cucumbers back, even the one she swallowed. "Some of us are trying to unwind!" He then laid back down.

Twilight was also reading the paper, but she wasn't as excited as her friends. "I like Gabby Gums too, but don't you think she can be a little mean?"

"She's not mean, Twilight, she's a hoot!" The orange earth pony told her.

""Celestia Just Like Us"? Gabby Gums doesn't value anypony's privacy." The purple mare noted.

Rarity didn't see a problem either. "Oh, lighten up, Twilight, there's nothing but harmless gossip!"

"Yeah, Twilight, I mean listen to this one. "Mayor Not Naturally Gray!" The Mayor in a mane dyeing scandal? Who wouldn't wanna read that?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

Despite what her friends were saying Twilight still didn't really like it. "I just can't help feeling sorry for the ponies featured in her columns. It's gotta be a little embarrassing."

"Are you kidding? Do you know how awesome it is to get your name in the paper?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Rainbow, why don't you join me in one of these delicious hooficures?"

With a little coaxing from the purple mare she decided to join Rarity. "It's that good, huh? Well, maybe just one little hoof." She sat down next to her friend as a spa worker walked up to her with a file in her mouth. The cyan pegasus hesitantly held out one of her hooves, but the instant the file touched it she jumped into the air. "Forget it, I don't like ponies touching my hooves." She then descended back onto the ground. "Man... I'd love it if Gabby Gums did a story on me."

"She did one on me." As soon as Spike said that his friends instantly swarmed him, making him yelp in surprise.

* * *

The Crusaders were right now pitching their story about Spike to Diamond Tiara. ""Exclusive! Local Dragon Tells All! Spike opens up about Canterlot, naps, and his favorite jams!"" Apple Bloom said.

"It's our best column yet!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"More like your worst column yet!" She yelled while jumping onto her desk. "Gabby Gums didn't become the biggest thing in Ponyville with namby-pamby stories like this!" The filly then threw the paper into their faces before leaving the room.

Once she was gone the red maned filly sighed. "Yeah, she's right. This column is a little softer than our usual gossip."

"Were you guys feeling guilty about all the gossip too? Like... maybe we could be hurting other ponies' feelings?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna say anything because everypony loves Gabby Gums so much, but... I was sorta hoping we could start writing more stories like this one."

"Me too." The pegasus added.

The unicorn picked up the story and dropped it into the trash. "If we're gonna get our cutie marks, we've got to give the ponies what they want."

None of them were happy about that.

* * *

Mutchy swung his whips but his foe moved out of the way. Upon touching the ground his whip made pieces of the floor float upwards. He then smirked. "These weapons I posses do more than you think. With them I have the ability to control thousands of objects, more than enough to overwhelm any opponent before me!"

"Impressive, but you'll need a lot more than that if you're going to stop me." Vegito grinned. Just then his foe struck the ground with his whip, making all of the floating tiles fly straight towards him. As the tiles came for him the Saiyan got to work, one by one he smashed them out of the air. Thanks to both his fast reflexes and speed he easily dispatched of the deadly floor tiles. With that out of the way he charged straight at Mutchy.

The alien swung his whips but once again he was too slow, and his lack of speed rewarded him with a punch to his face. The whip wielding alien was sent crashing into a wall. He fell on the floor and found himself covered in rubble. He stood up and grit his teeth. He was going to have to try harder. As his foe closed the gap between them he stuck the ground with his whip, but this time hands shot out and grabbed his opponent.

Vegito found himself being held down on the ground. "What the?" He couldn't believe that he let himself be grabbed like that.

"Perfect, a stationary target!" Mutchy laughed as he whipped the Saiyan's back over and over again. His laughter became even greater upon learning he was finally doing some damage, as evidence by his foe's screams.

The fused Saiyan was quickly getting fed up with this. Getting hit by the whips were more annoying than anything else. With a simple shout he unleashed a burst of energy, destroying the hands holding them down. He jumped to his feet and grinned upon seeing the shocked look on his opponent's face. "Nice move, how about I show you one of my own." In response the alien swung his whips, but Vegito simply leapt into the air. He then held out his palms, forming a huge sphere of ki. Seconds later he unleashed the attack upon the alien.

Mutchy panicked, and couldn't move out of the way in time. As soon as the attack struck him he yelled out in pain. Soon enough his entire body was vaporized, leaving nothing behind. Luud's right hand man was dead.

"No, not Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy!" A cultist yelled.

"We're all doomed!"

"I never liked this cult anyway!"

Everyone else in the room began to run to the exit, there was no way any of them were going to stay in the room now. While they knew that running away wasn't going to help their status with Luud they also knew a losing battle when they saw one. After about a minute every member had left the temple.

"Well, so much for the cult." Vegito joked. "Now to find the Namekians." He sensed a group of powers deeper in the temple. He put two fingers to his forehead and headed to that location.

* * *

"We will never tell you the secrets of the Dragon Balls!" Elder Moori yelled to the alien.

The actual leader of the cult wasn't Mutchy, no, it was an alien by the name of Dolltaki. He had medium length yellow hair and tan skin. His face resembled that of a monkey. He was wearing a pink full body suit, with a grey spot located in the midsection. He wore a gold belt, gold gloves, and wore a white cape and purple scarf. "Oh I think you will, unless you want me to turn you all into dolls."

Even with that threat Moori wasn't going to give in so easily. "Do what you want, just know without us you won't know how to use the Dragon Balls."

"Yes I'm aware... which is why I'll turn you into dolls one Namekian at a time. Let's see how long you can watch your people fade away one by one." He laughed.

"You... monster!" The Namek yelled.

Right before Dolltaki could use his rod it was snatched out of his hands. The cult leader had to do a double take. "What?!"

"So you're the one who kidnapped these Nameks."

Dolltaki turned and saw a strange being in blue. "W-where did you come from?"

"A far away planet. I came here to use the Dragon Balls, but it looks like you beat me to it." The Saiyan grinned before crushing the rod. "So I'll give you one chance to leave and forget about resurrecting Luud."

"And if I refuse?" He questioned nervously.

"Then I'll simply kill you. Oh and you can forget about getting some back up, I killed Mutchy and the cultists ran away." He could tell that the man was getting more and more nervous. "So... what's it going to be?"

Dolltaki thought for a moment. On the one hand he had worked really hard to move the _entire _operation to Namek... on the other hand he wanted to live. Besides, his master would understand. With a sigh he nodded. "You win, I'll leave this planet." Dolltaki then ran as fast as he could away from the monster.

The Namekians all had shocked looks. One moment they were about to be turned into dolls, and then the next a mysterious hero comes out of nowhere and saves them. The strange part about it was the hero looked familiar. Elder Moori was the first to speak up. "We thank you for saving us, but who are you?"

"I'll explain everything as soon as you're all free."

* * *

After freeing the Namekians and destroying the Luud statue Vegito explained his story to the Namekians. He told them about Majin Buu wiping out everyone on earth, to Goku and Vegeta fusing in order to beat him. He also explained that Dende had died which meant the Dragon Balls were inert. "...so that's why I came here, I need the Dragon Balls to revive everyone on Earth."

"That was quite the story, and I'm deeply sorry for your loss. We'd be more than happy to let you use our Dragon Balls. It's the least we could do after you saved us from that evil cult." Moori told him.

Vegito smiled brightly, the day had finally come. Everyone back on Earth would come back, including his friends and family. At long last he would see them again. He couldn't believe it, it was a dream come true. "Thank you." Was all he needed to say.

_"Now hold on a moment!" _Old Kai was speaking to the Saiyan. "_Vegito we need to see you right away!" _

Vegito sighed. Couldn't it wait until after reviving Dende and everyone else? "Hang on a second." He merely placed two fingers to his forehead and moved himself to the Kai planet. A second later he appeared. "Alright what do you want?"

Old Kai let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, but you can't use the Dragon Balls."

"WHAT?!" The Saiyan screamed.

"I'm familiar with their power, but using them in this case just isn't proper. They aren't meant to be used anywhere except their home planet. Using those balls elsewhere could upset the natural evolutionary process of the universe!"

The fused Saiyan clenched his fists. "You can't be serious?!" His rage was starting to build up.

"I'm quite serious." The Kai stated plainly. "I thought I saw something troubling happening on Namek, so I used my crystal ball to investigate. It would seem that you were already way ahead of me, so I thank you for saving the Nameks... regardless, you can't use the dragon balls. And don't think you can buy me off with a kiss like last time!"

"This is ridiculous! I've saved the universe numerous times, I've done your missions and kept the galaxy safe. Don't you think I deserve a reward?"

Old Kai shook his head. "Look, death is a natural part of life, everyone has to die sometime. Besides, the Dragon Balls were never meant to be used like that."

"But... what about my friends and family?!" He was trying to remain calm and not go berserk, but it was proving to be difficult.

"I know you miss them, but you have to accept the fact that they are gone. And what about your new life in Equestria? Do you really want to give all that up?"

Vegito didn't know how to answer. Sure he liked things in Equestria, and he cared about the new friends he made... but it wasn't the same. Yet at the same time he knew the ponies would be devastated if he left. Sure, there was always the option of teleporting back and forth between earth and Equestria... unfortunately though it didn't seem like the Kai was going to budge.

"Try to understand, this is for the good of the universe."

The fused Saiyan merely unleashed his pent up rage via a powerful shout. His aura flared as the Kai planet began to shake. Sparks shot out of his body as he continued to vent his anger. The wind was so strong it blew the two Kais away. After a few moments the storm he was creating died down. Vegito let out a sigh.

Both Kais slowly stood up and walked over to the Saiyan. "Vegito..." Kabito Kai began, feeling slightly hesitant.

The fused warrior hung his head down, and chose to stare at the ground. As much as he hated to admit it the elder Kai made a point. The Nameks didn't think about any other planets when they made the Dragon Balls, and they probably only intended for the Balls to be used by Nameks. "You win..." He muttered, catching the attention of the two gods. "I won't use the Dragon Balls."

Despite the good news Old Kai had a frown on his face. "I know it hurts, but you'll come to understand soon enough."

Vegito glanced up at the duo with a pained look. He didn't respond, instead he used his Instantaneous Movement to go back to Equestria.

* * *

Things went from good to horrible in an instant for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They continued writing more and more stories, and Ponyville was quickly becoming fed up with all the gossip. Even their close friends who had loved the column had begun to hate them. It didn't really help that the fillies wrote embarrassing stories about them.

Now they were sitting in their clubhouse, wondering what to do. They tried to back out of it, but Diamond Tiara wouldn't let them. She even promised to publish embarrassing stories on the three of them if they didn't write more Gabby Gums. The trio were determined to right the wrongs they committed... but they were unsure how to do it.

"There you three are." A voice spoke.

They turned around and saw Vegito standing in their clubhouse. "Vegito, what ar' ya doin' here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I heard from Rainbow Dash that everypony in town hates you three, so I came here to get some answers."

Scootaloo sighed. "It's kind of a long story. You see, we..." She stopped upon being picked up by the Saiyan.

He picked up the other two fillies as well. "I intend to hear the story, but first we need to make a little stop." In a flash the four of them disappeared.

Twilight and Spike were busy doing some organizing, hoping that a chore would help clear their minds of anger. Neither one of them wanted to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders, so the unicorn put up a force field to keep anypony from entering the library. Their work was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Saiyan. "Oh, hey Vegito." Twilight greeted. She then noticed the three fillies she was trying to avoid. "Just what are those three doing here?!"

"Calm down Twilight." He told the mare. "We're going to have a little chat, but first I need to get the others. Oh and if either of you hurt these three while I'm gone I'll return the favor." The Saiyan then put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were huddled together nervously, all the while being grilled by the pony and her dragon. The fillies wanted to say something, but decided against it... figuring it would be better to wait until the Saiyan came back.

Just then the fused warrior came back, all the while carrying the rest of his friends. He set them down near Twilight and then stood between the two groups. "Now that we're all here we can discuss what happened these last couple of days." He could tell that his friends didn't really want to be here, let alone in the company of the children. Never the less he continued. "Alright, you three, I want you to explain the situation to me."

For the next several minutes the Crusaders began to tell him how it all started. From joining the newspaper staff, to their first successful story. From making stories about the entire town, to today. They didn't leave out any details.

"I see... and because of your rumor spreading the entire town hates you."

"Yer darn right we do!" Applejack shouted.

Vegito then turned his attention towards his friends. "Let me ask you all something, did any of you try and find out who Gabby Gums was?"

Everypony paused for a moment. "Well, um... no." Twilight answered.

"Okay, so someone was writing embarrassing stories about everyone in town and you all did nothing?" He questioned.

"Hey don't try to pin the blame on us, they were the ones who wrote those stories!" The cyan mare yelled, pointing at the fillies for emphasis.

"You're right, those three did do something wrong... but so did all of you." He didn't receive the friendliest reactions. "As I recall you all seemed to enjoy Gabby Gums."

"Yeah that's true!" Sweetie Belle yelled. Shortly after she chuckled nervously and went back to being silent.

Applejack narrowed her eyes. "What if we did, what's that got ta do with anythin'?"

"So it was okay for Gabby Gums to write stories on everyone else, but it suddenly becomes a problem when it's about you?" He didn't get an answer from the mare, so he continued. "You're all upset at the lies being spread about you. I'll bet those ponies in the paper were just as upset, and yet you all laughed at their pain."

"When you put it that way you make us look bad." Pinkie noted sadly.

The other ponies were now deep in thought, his words were starting to reach them. He certainly did have a point. They did enjoy everpony elses embarrassment.

Except for the purple maned unicorn, who merely scoffed at his accusations. "Oh please, this is getting ridiculous. Sure, we may have had a laugh or two while reading Gabby Gums, but those three had no right to invade anypony's privacy."

"Alright so if it was so wrong how come you just let it happen?" The Saiyan asked.

"Well, it's not really my fault if somepony spreads rumors about somepony else." She answered nervously.

"And it only becomes your fault if those stories are about you?"

This time Rarity had no response. What he said was true. She had found great enjoyment in the juicy stories being told, and she didn't care about those pony's feelings. Once she saw pages of her diary in the paper she was beyond upset, and wanted nothing more than to kill Gabby Gums... obviously not kill her, but it was just an expression.

"Why do you care so much about this anyway?" Spike asked, feeling genuinely curious. They hadn't seen Vegito in a while, and the moment he comes back he starts an investigation. While it was normal for him to do the right thing he just didn't know why he was so invested in this.

A silence washed over the room as the potara fused warrior stared at all of them. It took him a few moments to response. "Because... I couldn't revive my family." He spoke, trying to hold his emotions in. "I suddenly remembered about the Dragon Balls on Namek, and I went there to bring back everyone on Earth. Right as I was about to start collecting the balls Old Kai stopped me."

Everypony could tell he was fighting back tears, and they thought they actually saw one roll down his cheek.

"He told me that death is just a natural part of the universe, and that I just have to accept the fact that everyone I loved is gone!"

"My gosh." Fluttershy stated. Suddenly her tail extension thing seemed like nothing.

Vegito took in a few breathes before continuing. "The reason I care so much is that you're all so close to each other, and I come back and everyone is mad at those three. I'd hate to think what would have happened if they suddenly died. The last thing you would want is for your last moments together were ones of anger."

By now they all had tears forming in their eyes. None of them even thought of a scenario like that. And now that the thought was there it stuck with them, and it made them feel awful. Of course, they were still very upset with the three of them, but maybe now would be a good time to forgive them.

The silence was broken by the three fillies rushing over to their sisters and friends. "We're so sorry!" They yelled, all the while hugging them. "We never meant to hurt anypony."

The embrace was returned without hesitation. "It's alright, we forgive ya." Applejack said.

"You do?" Scootaloo sniffled.

"Of course silly. Friendship may not always be easy, but true friends will always be able to work out their problems!" The pink mare shouted gleefully.

"Now that that's settled you three still have the rest of the town to apologize to."

Apple Bloom put a hoof to her chin. "How are we gonna do that?"

"How about using your column to write an apology letter to everypony?" Twilight suggested.

It was a good idea but there was one problem. "We can't. If we don't write more Gabby Gums Diamond Tiara is going to publish embarrassing pictures of us." The orange pegasus said.

"If that's what it takes to get everyone to forgive you than you'll have to do it." Vegito told them.

The Crusaders sighed. Although they didn't want that to happen that appeared to be the only way to get everypony in town to forgive them. "Ah guess it won't be that bad." And besides, after all the embarrassment they caused the town it only made sense for them to share some of it.

"Come on girls, we have a letter to write!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as they ran out the door... only to bump into the force field.

"Oh right." Twilight dropped the force field, allowing them to leave.

As soon as they were gone Vegito turned towards the exit, he was ready to head on home. Before he could leave he felt something tap his leg. He turned around and saw his friends, and they all had teary eyes. The one who tapped him was Pinkie, and she was now hugging his leg. "Look, I'll be fine alright." He pried her from his leg.

"Are you sure, you sounded pretty sad." The shy mare noted.

Vegito let out a sigh. "Yeah... I'll be fine. I think I just need to do some training and meditate."

"Well alright, if you need anything you know where to find us." Twilight stated.

Everypony else nodded in agreement. "Yeah and if you need any cheering up I'll throw you the biggest and bestest cheering up party in the whole world!"

With a simple nod he placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

* * *

"To the citizens of Ponyville, for some time now, you've been reading this column to get the latest dirt and the hottest buzz. But this will be my final piece. We want to apologize for the pain and embarrassment we've caused. Y'see, I'm actually three little fillies, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. As the popularity of our column grew, we got swept up in the hype. We knew that what we were doing didn't feel quite right, but we ignored the guilt because everypony seemed to want to read what we were writing. From now on, we promise to respect everypony else's privacy, and we won't engage in hurtful gossip any more. All we can do is ask for your forgiveness, Ponyville.

Signing off for the very last time, XOXO, Gabby Gums."

* * *

That's a rap and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know there wasn't much on the Gabby Gums part of the episode but I think I got the important parts. This turned out to be quite the long chapter, but I had fun writing it. Unfortunately I won't be doing the next episode, but the good news is that the next chapter will start the season 2 finale. Things will get crazy, trust me. That's all for now, be sure to R and R and have a wonderful day...

Yeah okay, let's discuss the 'elephant in the room'. Looking back, I really should have addressed the Namek situation at the start of this fanfic, but I guess hindsight is 20/20. I'll probably receive some heat for my decision on not reviving everyone on earth. Believe me, it wasn't an easy decision. My main reason is that I already have a good amount of the rest of the story planned, and if everyone on Earth comes back that will split focus from Equestria. Plus Old Kai wasn't keen on using the Dragon Balls in the show, and I feel like that is something he would put his foot down on. Feel free to PM me if you still have any questions or concerns, but don't send me any hateful messages. It's my story and what I say goes.

FutureShock


	30. Dream Wedding?

Chapter Thirty: Dream Wedding?

Vegito and the ponies were out enjoying the nice and sunny day, and they were doing that by having a little picnic. The ponies had brought some food and refreshments, making sure to pack a little extra for the Saiyan. As the ponies ate and chatted the Saiyan was doing a little exercising.

"Must you be working out during our relaxation time?" Rarity questioned with annoyance. The whole point of inviting him was that he wouldn't be cooped up in his ship training. That wasn't the only reason though. They could tell he was still kind of upset about not seeing his family again, so they invited him to this picnic to help cheer him up.

Vegito was hanging upside down from a sturdy tree branch, doing some mid-air sit-ups. He did a few more before stopping. "Sorry." He then leapt off the branch and landed in front of his friends. "I already ate the food you set aside for me and I was getting bored just sitting there."

"Can't you ever just chill?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course I can... but training is more fun."

Everypony groaned. "Well, could you at least take a little break?" The purple mare asked.

"Fine." The Saiyan sat down.

"Here, have some tea!" Pinkie smiled brightly as she handed her friend a cup of tea.

He took the small cup from her and gulped down the drink. He was still getting used to the fact that most things were too small for him to use properly. After finishing the tea he glanced around and noticed the creepy smiles on his friends' faces. "Would you all stop smiling at me, you're starting to creep me out." His eyes then darted to the right, he sensed Spike was approaching.

The baby dragon came running up to the purple mare. "Twi... light! ...I... have... Lemme just..." He was too out of breath to explain himself. Before he could form a sentence he received a letter from Princess Celestia.

Twilight used her magic to pick up the letter, she then proceeded to read it. "Dear Twilight, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot. Wedding?" She questioned, not hearing about this until now. "I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music."

"Oh my goodness! What an honor!" The shy mare noted.

"Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception."

"Hip, hip, hooray!" She cheered.

"Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception."

"Well, color me pleased as punch!"

"Rainbow Dash–"

The cyan mare yawned, not really interested in this wedding.

"...I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their "I do"'s."

"Yes!" Now they were talking Rainbow's language.

"Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids."

Said unicorn couldn't believe it, it was like a dream come true. "Princess Celestia wants me to–" She was so excited she could barely form a coherent sentence. "...wedding dress? For a Canterlot wedding... I, ah, ooh, oooh!" She then fainted out of pure excitement.

Despite her friend fainting the unicorn continued. "Vegito, I was hoping you could provide some extra security. There have been a few problems lately and we could certainly use your help, we'll fill you in on the details once you arrive."

The fused Saiyan grinned. "That doesn't sound too hard."

"And as for you, Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia." She looked over the letter to see if there was any more to it, but there wasn't. "But... I don't understand. Who's getting married?"

"Oh, wait! Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first." Her assistant told her.

"Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and..." The mare gasped upon seeing who it was. "My brother?!" She didn't quite know how to process that.

"Your brother's getting married? Congratulations, Twilight! That's great news!"

Twilight, on the other hoof, didn't think it was that great. "Yeah, great news. That I just got from a wedding invitation! Not from my brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Shining Armor. I mean, really, he couldn't tell me personally?" She used her magic to pick up a nearby sandwich. "Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh, never mind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation." She had made the sandwich talk like her brother for emphasis. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Who in the hoof is that?!"

Vegito walked over to the angered mare. "Let me get this straight... you had a brother and you didn't think to mention that at any point?"

"Well, um... I guess it just never came up." The blue maned pony told him.

"Never came up?! I told you everything about myself the day we met, that includes the lives of two people you're never going to meet."

The unicorn merely chuckled nervously before sighing. "Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close. He's my B.B.B.F.F!" She received several awkward and confused looks. "Big Brother Best Friend Forever?"

"Ohhh!" Was everyone's reply.

"Before I came here and learned the importance of friendship, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever really accepted as a friend."

Just when it seemed like she was going to sing the Saiyan put a hand over her mouth. "Let me ask you something, how often do you visit your brother?"

"Not very often." Twilight admitted sadly.

"What about sending him letters?" He didn't receive an answer. "Maybe if you contacted him more often you would know about things like this wedding." Vegito stated.

Twilight hung her head in shame. It had been a while since she had seen her brother, and not once did she contact him while in Ponyville. Perhaps if she took the time to write to him then she would be aware of what was going on in his life. To be fair she was busy studying friendship... but not all the time, there were plenty of opportunities to write to him. _'Vegito's right, I should reach out to him more often.'_

Her sadness didn't go by her friends. Applejack walked over to her downtrodden friend. "Look Twilight, as one of your P.F.F.'s..." Once again there was a pause. "Pony Friends Forever..."

"Ohhh!"

"Ah just wanna say that none of us blame ya fer not contacting yer brother as often as you would like. We understand yer busy with yer studies an' all." The farmpony was trying to cheer her up, but it didn't seem like it was working. "Who knows, he might've been real busy with his... stuff."

That kind of made her feel better. If they were both busy then it would make sense that they wouldn't contact one another that often. "I guess... he is captain of the Royal Guard, so he must be busy too."

Upon hearing that Rarity had to do a double take. "So let me get this straight. We're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess, but a captain of the Royal Guard?"

"I guess we are." Twilight answered, not nearly as excited as her friend was.

Rarity once again couldn't handle the news, so she fainted again. Luckily for her she had a pillow to land on, courtesy of her unicorn friend.

The fused warrior walked over and grabbed the fainted pony, he then put two fingers to his forehead. "Hey, let's get going. You either grab onto me now or take the train, I don't really care which."

Everypony made their way over to him and placed a hoof, or a claw in Spike's case, and moments later they vanished.

* * *

The eight of them arrived right where the train would have brought them. The first thing they noticed was the giant pink dome covering all of Canterlot. The next thing they noticed were all the armed ponies. "Whoa, what's with all the guards?" Rainbow asked.

Vegito merely sighed before setting his fainted friend down. "Did you even pay attention to what Celestia said in the letter?" He then lightly kicked the still fainted mare, rousing her from her unconsciousness.

"Oh yeah right..." The pegasus laughed sheepishly.

It was then that every guard bowed before the group.

"Are they bowin' ta us?" The honest mare questioned.

One of the guards walked up to the Saiyan, having just recognized who he was moments ago. "Vegito, it's an honor to meet you. Come, Captain Shining Armor requests your presence."

"All right, lead the way then." He said.

The guard began walking forward, leading the fused warrior towards the pony in question.

Twilight tagged along with the two. She really needed to see her brother and to sort out some family matters. Luckily for her the guards didn't stop her from trailing the two warriors. Now she only hoped that she would be able to work things out with her brother.

After a short walk the trio arrived at their destination. Standing on top of a building were more royal guards, and of course the captain himself: Shining Armor. He was busy giving out orders to his men, unaware of the three visitors.

"Captain!" The escort called out, receiving the attention of his commanding officer. "I brought Vegito as you requested." He stood aside to let him see the Saiyan in full view.

Shining Armor couldn't believe it; his hero was right there! By now everypony in Equestria had heard of the legendary warrior, but not many got to see him. The Saiyan was an inspiration to almost every guard in Canterlot, and the captain was no exception. With great speed he ran down the stairs towards the potara fused warrior. "It's an honor to finally meet you Vegito, I've heard so much about you." He bowed.

"So you must be Twilight's brother."

The unicorn nodded. "So where is Twily, I haven't seen her in so long?" He too felt guilty for not contacting his L.S.B.F.F, but it wasn't entirely his fault. Once he got promoted to Captain of the Royal Guard he didn't have much free time. He had even less once the city went on lock down.

"I'm right here." She walked out from behind her friend. She then waved sheepishly to her brother.

Wasting no time the white unicorn ran over and hugged his sister tightly, nearly squeezing all of the air out of her. "I missed you so much Twily."

"I missed you too." The mare gasped before being released from the grip. A sigh then escaped her mouth. "I'm really sorry I haven't sent you any letters. Between studying the magic of friendship, and taking on all sorts of crazy assignments from Princess Celestia, I haven't had much free time." She frowned.

Shining Armor chuckled. "Hey don't worry about it, I've been just as busy myself." He smiled, receiving a smile from his sister. "I can't wait to hear everything that's happened to you while you were in Ponyville."

"Ahem." Vegito cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but I was told that you need my help with security around here."

"Right, I guess we can catch up later Twily." The stallion said before turning towards the Saiyan. "A threat has been made against Canterlot. We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection. This, you need to see." He took a few steps forward into a nice open space. His horn then began glowing with a pink aura. Moments later a pink beam shot out of it, re-enforcing the barrier protecting the city.

"Impressive." The fused warrior told him.

"The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hand has been my top priority. That's why I wanted your help. With the two of us working together I'm sure that we can squash this threat."

The Saiyan noticed that the stallion looked pretty tired. He knew that sustaining a barrier that large was a real strain, probably even more so for a unicorn. "Hold on I'll be right back." He put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Shining Armor questioned with wide eyes.

Twilight shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sometimes he just leaves without telling us. Don't worry, he'll be back soon though."

The blue maned stallion nodded. He then led her sister through the building, stopping at the bridge between two towers. "There's something I wanted to ask you. How would you like to be my best mare?"

Her eyes lit up. "You want me to be your best mare?"

"Well... yeah."

"I'd be honored!" Once again she hugged her brother. She was happy to be his best mare, but there was still something she was mad about. "But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know! When did you even meet this "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"?"

Not a moment later the fused warrior appeared on the bridge, right next to the two ponies.

"Twily, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance, your old foalsitter." He told her.

"Cadance? As in the Cadance? As in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?!"

Vegito had to do a double take. "Hold on," He walked up to the purple mare. "you mean to tell me that in all the years you knew Cadence you never caught her first name? It never came up in casual conversation, you didn't hear anyone call her by her full name?"

"Um... I, well, I don't think so..."

The fused Saiyan groaned. "You may be smart but you're not very observant."

Twilight glared at him. The last thing she needed right now was his insults.

Meanwhile the blue maned stallion just scratched his head in confusion, all the while noticing a lot of awkwardness in the air.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." A pink alicorn with a purple, pink, and yellow mane and tail walked over to the three. Her cutie mark was a crystallized heart.

Upon seeing her the purple pony ran up to her. "Cadance! Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" She did the song and dance that the two did when they were little.

Once again the Saiyan groaned, and also face palmed. _'Why does everyone on this planet have to be so damn ridiculous?'_

Cadence stared at the pony in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Cadance, it's me, Twilight!" She told her old foalsitter excitedly.

"Uh-huh." The princess wasn't as excited as the unicorn. She then noticed a certain spiky haired hero. "So you must be Vegito. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed to the warrior.

Vegito looked her over before bowing in return. "It's nice to meet you too... although to be honest I wasn't aware of another alicorn princess in Canterlot."

"I've been rather busy. I'm usually being sent out to different kingdoms as a representative of Equestria." She told him.

"I see... but I still feel like I would have heard something about you before today."

Princess Cadence became slightly annoyed. "Well I'm sure a warrior such as yourself is too busy training to notice something like that."

The Saiyan crossed his arms over his chest. "You make a fair point."

The captain of the guard cleared his throat. "I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?"

"Absolutely." She grinned.

"Well, we'll let you get to it."

"Wait!" The Saiyan called out, making them stop walking. "Here take this, it's a senzu bean, eat it." He tossed a bean to the unicorn.

Shining Armor grabbed it with his magic and ate it. As soon as he did he felt both his magic and strength return to him. Except even after eating the bean he still looked tired, which shouldn't have been. "Wow, I feel great!" He chuckled. "Thanks Vegito I owe you one!" With that the two of them went off on their business.

After they left Twilight turned towards her friend. "Is it just me or does something seem... off, about all of this?"

"So you can see it too?" He asked, confusing the mare. "There is something strange going on around here, and I'm going to figure it out." A white aura enveloped his body as he flew off the bridge.

A sigh escaped the unicorn's mouth. "I might as well check in on my friends."

* * *

Twilight had gone to see how Applejack was coming along with the catering. Her friend was moving along at a nice pace, but the purple mare couldn't be happy though. She was still thinking about her interaction with Cadence earlier. Something just wasn't right about her. Sure, it had been a long time since she had last seen Cadence, but there's no way she could have changed that much. The purple mare thought the alicorn would have been excited to see her, but the pink pony didn't seem to care at all.

Applejack put the finishing touches on the cake. "Cake, check." She ran over over to the ice sculpture and hit it with a pick. "Ice sculpture, check." She ran over to the oven and took out a tray of apple treats. "Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tasted..."

The next thing the purple pony knew a treat was shoved into her mouth, but she didn't really mind it. "Mmm. Check."

Sitting on top of a nearby counter Spike was playing with figurines that went on top of the cake. "I do. Do you? I do!" He then made the figurines kiss, before they were taken away by Twilight. The dragon laughed sheepishly in response.

"Hiya, princess!" The honest mare greeted.

Princess Cadence walked into the bakery. "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." She stated with slight irritation.

Hearing that made Twilight roll her eyes.

"Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?"

"I have." The alicorn said, forcing a smile. She followed the earth pony over to the tray of treats. A green aura then enveloped her horn as she took a bite out of one of the treats. After finishing the pastry she smiled weakly. "Delicious! I love-love-love them."

"Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go?" A big smile came onto her face as she offered the bag of goods to the princess. "I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly."

Cadence took the bag from the mare, but in actuality she didn't want those baked goods. So once she reached the exit she tossed the bag into a nearby trashcan.

The purple pony gasped. Throughout the whole interaction between her friend and the princess she knew something was up. The mare could tell that the princess had no interest in anything Applejack was saying. And her throwing out the free baked goods was even more proof. "Did... you see what she..." Unfortunately her friend didn't see what happened. Twilight merely grunted as she headed towards the exit.

* * *

Rarity had made a lot of progress on the dresses, but Twilight wasn't worried about that. She was still focusing on the whole Cadence thing. Her visit with Applejack didn't help anything. "Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed! "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."" She imitated the princess's voice for that last part.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Princess Cadence and her bridesmaids walked into the room.

"Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." A nervous laugh escaped her mouth as she bowed.

The alicorn merely stared at the mare in confusion. "Uh-huh. Is my dress ready?"

"Yes, of course." Rarity walked over to the dress. "Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results! Mmm!"

The dress didn't quite meet the princess' standards. "I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train."

"Oh, yes, of course." She replied, all while taking down notes for the revised dress.

Cadence walked over to the bridesmaids' dresses. "And those should be a different color." She told the dressmaker.

Her bridesmaids however, didn't see a problem with the gowns. "I think they're lovely." Twinkleshine admired.

"Me too!" Minuette added.

"I love them!" Lyra stated.

The pink mare shot a glare to her bridesmaids, not wanting their input on the matter. "Make them a different color." She stated before walking away.

"Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants."" Twilight joked.

* * *

Vegito had been all around Canterlot, gathering as much information on Princess Cadence as he could. And while his search led him to... confusing, places, he still learned quite a bit. Despite gathering a good amount of information there was one pony he still needed to talk to. So he teleported himself to the Captain of the Royal Guard himself.

The pony in question had just finished giving orders to his men. As he prepared to go about his business he saw the Saiyan walking towards him. "Hey Vegito, long time no see." He greeted.

"Hey, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's the deal with this whole threat situation?"

Shining Armor sighed. "We're not sure. So far there's been no threats made to Canterlot. We expected some kind of attack, but nothing's happened." The stallion explained.

Vegito put a hand to his chin. "What if this attacker is already in the city. Maybe they're hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike." He offered.

"That... isn't possible. Surely we would have noticed something suspicious by now. Besides, our guards are watching the city around the clock. There's no way anypony or anything could be planning something."

"I think you put too much trust in the citizens of Canterlot. One of them could easily put on a strong front to elude suspicions."

The Saiyan's claims angered the pony slightly. "Are you saying that we're too stupid to see danger when it's right in front of us?!" His eyes narrowed.

"No of course not, I'm only trying to offer suggestions to solve the problem." The fused warrior stated.

Shining Armor relaxed his gaze. "I'm sorry. I've been under a lot of stress lately. It's not easy having to deal with both an unknown threat and a wedding at the same time."

"Speaking of, there's something I wanted to ask you about Cadence. You said she was Twilight's baby sitter right?" He received a nod. "So she has to be a pretty good person right?"

"Cadence is one of the nicest ponies in all of Equestria!" The captain exclaimed.

"So you wouldn't classify her as evil?"

The blue maned unicorn glared at him for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. "Good one Vegito. You know, everypony says you have a strong sense of humor, and they're right!" He continued to laugh heartily.

Vegito chuckled nervously. Things weren't adding up here, and that confused him. There was still something he wasn't getting. He clearly needed to do some more digging around to answer his questions.

* * *

It was late at night and Twilight had joined her friends for a late night drink outdoors. They were going to discuss the days events and see how the wedding planning was coming along. Although the purple mare was more interested in talking about a certain princess. "Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever."

Everypony gasped at her statement. Spike then pulled out the Cadence figurine that goes in the cake. "Who, me?"

"Spike! That goes on the cake." Applejack scolded.

The dragon laughed sheepishly in response.

"Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadance is an absolute gem!" Rarity told her friend.

The purple pony had to stop sipping her drink. "Rarity, she was so demanding!" She reminded.

Rarity didn't see the problem. "Well, of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?

"Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash?"

"Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's."

"No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!" The blue maned mare exclaimed.

"She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal." Fluttershy stated.

Hearing that made the purple unicorn smile. she was right all along. "See? Rude!"

"But he was singing really off-key." She brought the bird with her and demonstrated for her friends.

"Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how Cadance treated–" She looked over and noticed the pink mare playing with Spike, so she simply ignored her. "Never mind. Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right?"

"Sorry, Twi. Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude." Rainbow told her.

Twilight growled in response.

Rarity then walked over to her troubled friend. "The princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves."

"And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!" Twilight shouted.

"Think maybe you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack asked.

"Uh-huh." Her friends agreed.

The purple unicorn couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Cadance! I know for a fact that Vegito knows what's going on too!"

Everypony exchanged confused glaces. "Hey where is Vegito anyway?" The honest mare questioned.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he met my brother and Cadence." Twilight explained.

"He might be on a super duper top secrety mission!" Pinkie exclaimed with glee, excited by the prospect of some kind of secret mission.

"Or maybe he's doing some training?" The shy mare guessed.

The white unicorn scoffed. "Why must he always insist on exercising and fighting? One of the most beautiful weddings is about to happen, and all he can think about is getting stronger!"

"Well ah'd imagine goin' to a weddin' must be hard for him, especially 'cause of... ya know."

"Oh right... that." Rarity chuckled nervously. "Still, he really should be here."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Hey the only reason I'm here is to preform the Sonic Rainboom, I don't care about all this mushy stuff either."

"Look we're getting off topic here!" Twilight yelled, gaining her friends' attention. "The point is something is wrong with here and I intend to find out what it is!" With that she left the table, leaving her friends worried.

* * *

Shining Armor was busy trying his outfit on for the wedding. He wanted to see how it looked and to make sure that it fit well enough. After successfully putting on the garment he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw his little sister. "Twily!" The stallion led her into the house. "Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think?" He then noticed the pained look on her face. "Huh. Everything okay?"

"We need to talk. I think you're making a big–"

Princess Cadence interrupted them by clearing her throat.

"Oh, uh, hi, sweetie." The stallion greeted.

"She sure has a way of sneaking up on ponies." Twilight muttered under her breath.

"Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?"

"Better see what she wants." Shining Armor then followed his soon to be bride into another room.

The purple unicorn couldn't really hear what they were talking about, so she walked over to the door to listen in. And while she didn't want to be nosy she couldn't help herself.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that."

"This was my favorite uncle's." He told the mare.

"And?"

"And I think I should wear it."

"Are you disagreeing with me?"

"I guess I am–" Just then the stallion's head started hurting. "Ah!"

"Oh, dear. Are you getting another one of your headaches?"

From the looks of it Shining Armor appeared to be fighting off some sort of mind control. At least, that's how it looked to Twilight anyway.

Cadence's horn began glowing green and a magic beam shot out of it. Her magic struck her soon to be husband and made his eyes turn green and go all wonky. "Feeling better?" She received a nod in response.

"She isn't just unpleasant and rude. She's downright evil!" The purple mare exclaimed, now even more sure of her theory. She then ran out of the house, she needed to tell the others about this.

* * *

Twilight ran as quickly as she could to her friends' location. The mare had more than enough evidence that Princess Cadence was evil. All she had to do now was convince them that she was right all along. Once she reached the building she burst through the doors. "Shining Armor's in real trouble! You have to help–" She noticed that her friends were all dressed up. "Dresses? What are you–?"

Fluttershy flew over to her friend. "Can you believe it? We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!"

"New bridesmaids? What happened to her old bridesmaids?" She asked angerly.

"She didn't say. But she did tell us that she would love-love-love it if we'd fill in for them." The honest pony explained.

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything." Rarity added.

"And you had your doubts about her."

"Told you she was an absolute gem!"

"You sure I should wear this? Doesn't seem all that aerodynamic." Rainbow complained.

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do." The purple maned unicorn told her.

Everypony else began to talk among themselves, they were happy about being bridesmaids.

The purple mare sighed. "Looks like I really am on my own." She took a few steps before sighing. _'I don't know where you are Vegito, but I could really use your help.'_

* * *

A yawn escaped Vegito's mouth as he descended upon the ground in the Canterlot Gardens. He had been going all over the city and was getting a little tired. His stomach also rumbled, and even though he had recently stopped at a late night cafe he was still hungry. The Saiyan pushed food out of his mind because he had another stop to make. He needed to find Twilight and talk to her. "She and everyone else are in the castle," He put two fingers to his forehead. "hm... everyone is leaving except for her. I wonder what's going on." In a flash he vanished.

Twilight Sparkle was sitting alone in the wedding hall, and she couldn't have been more miserable. It all started off well enough, she had once again tried to warn everypony that Cadence was evil. This time though her brother chewed her out, and had an explanation for all the 'evil' things his soon to be bride had done. Her heart nearly snapped in half when he told her to forget about coming to the wedding. After his departure her friends followed suit, and completely shunned her. Even Princess Celestia was angry. "Maybe I was being overprotective. I could've gained a sister. But instead... I just lost a brother."

"Twilight."

She turned her head and saw Vegito standing there. "V-vegito?" She sniffled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you." He explained, just now noticing how saw she looked. "What happened?"

It took the mare a few moments to answer. "I was so sure that Cadence was evil, and I tried to convince my friends and brother. They didn't believe me. And now they all hate me and I got kicked out of the wedding." Although that last part was the least of her concerns.

"You're right."

"W-what?" She questioned.

"I knew something was wrong the moment I saw Cadence. From what information I gathered Cadence is supposedly one of the nicest ponies in Canterlot, and also the most pure of heart. The energy I sensed from her was evil, leading me to believe that she isn't the real Cadence." He explained.

Twilight perked up after hearing that. "So, you're saying that the real Cadence is out there somewhere." She received a nod. "Okay... but where is she, and how can there be another pony who looks just like her?"

"Honestly I don't know. I searched the entire city but didn't find her, and as for your second question... Cadence doesn't have a twin does she?"

The unicorn slapped her forehead. "No, she doesn't."

Vegito put a hand to his chin. "Then maybe we're dealing with a changeling, a being that can transform into any kind of creature they want."

"Well done you two."

The duo turned their heads and saw the pink alicorn walking towards them.

"You two are pretty perceptive, I thought I had everypony fooled. It's too bad nopony believed you Twilight."

The fused Saiyan glared at the pony. "So what now? You don't honestly think that you're getting away with this do you?" He then smirked.

"I think I will, after all, everypony is on my side."

"For now... but they'll see the truth soon enough." He noted.

"I'm sure they will, but by that time it'll be too late."

Vegito chuckled. "You do realize that I'm more than capable of stopping your plans. So how about you tell us where the real Cadence is?"

The alicorn laughed in response. "Sorry, but that information stays with me. However, if you happen to see her tell her I said hi." She smiled wickedly as her horn began glowing green.

Before the Saiyan or the unicorn could react a green ring of fire appeared around them. The ring then turned into a dome, which slowly began pushing them through the floor.

As that was happening Cadence laughed even harder. "Vegito; the mighty hero of Equestria is nothing more than an idiot. He didn't even try and escape! It looks like this will be easier than I thought."

* * *

All right, that just about does it, I hope you all enjoyed it. In case you're curious Vegito went into this with the same knowledge that we viewers did the first time we saw this episode, meaning that he knew nothing about Shining Armor and Cadence. I did make up a reason for why we didn't see either of them so there we go. I do like Twilight's song at the beginning, but as we've seen Vegito doesn't care for singing. Be sure to R and R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	31. This Day Was Going To Be Perfect

Chapter Thirty One: This Day Was Going To Be Perfect...

'Cadence' took another moment to laugh in triumph before running off. She needed to find Princess Celestia sooner rather than later. Personally she couldn't believe how easily she trapped Twilight and Vegito. She had heard rumors of the Saiyan's power, and how he was a lot faster than even the fastest pony. The whole situation left her confused and slightly worried, but if she could act quickly enough she would have nothing to worry about.

Princess Celestia was looking over a few things, making sure that everything would be fine for the wedding. The alicorn was still upset by what happened, she never expected Twilight of all ponies to snap at Cadence. She only hoped that after some time her student would come to her senses.

"Celestia!" A voice yelled.

The princess turned around and saw her niece running up towards her. "Oh, hello Cadence." She greeted. "I just want to apologize for how Twilight acted, I don't know what got into her. I hope there are no hard feelings."

"Yeah whatever, look, is there any way we can move the wedding to right now?" She asked hastily.

That caught Celestia off guard. "Is there any reason why?"

The pink alicorn paused for a moment before answering. "It's because I've waited so long to marry my dear Shining Armor, I just can't bear to wait any longer." She told her aunt sadly.

"Aw." Celestia smiled. "Well I suppose we can do that, let me just go conform with everypony."

"Oh thank you!" The pink pony exclaimed as she watched the alicorn leave. Once she was gone 'Cadence' groaned. "Ugh, that was so sappy... but this will all be worth it." She told herself before sighing. _'It looks like I won't be singing that aria though! Thanks a lot Vegito!'_ She then shook her head and went to go changed into her wedding dress. The aria could wait until after the wedding.

* * *

Vegito and Twilight touched down onto solid ground. The first thing they noticed was that there was no light whatsoever, so the Saiyan created an energy ball as a light source. The second thing they noticed was that they were in some kind of crystal cave. There was also the faint sound of laughter, coming from 'Cadence'. It continued for a few moments before suddenly stopping.

"What happened, where are we?" Twilight questioned in panic.

"Calm down Twilight, we're fine." He told the panicking pony.

The purple mare then looked up at her friend. "Vegito why did you let her send us here? Surely you could have easily moved us somewhere safe."

"I'll answer that, but first I have a question. Where are we Twilight?"

Upon looking over the scenery several times the unicorn recognized the place. "These are the crystal caves underneath Canterlot. I read that unicorns would come down here to mine for gems. When me and my brother were younger we used to play down here... we both got grounded for that."

"So not many ponies know about these caves right?"

"I don't think so, but why does that matter?"

A grin came onto the Saiyan's face. "If no one ever comes down here, then 'Cadence' is obviously using this place as a makeshift prison." He told the mare.

Things were starting to click in Twilight's mind, but there was still some confusion. "Okay, she put is in prison, but how does that help us?"

"Well, we figured out that 'Cadence' isn't the real one. So whoever took over her life had to have gotten rid of her right?"

"So that means that..." The pony's face lit up.

"Yep, 'Cadence' was stupid enough to lead us to the real Cadence." He turned to his left and grinned. "I can sense someone over there, it's very faint but that has to be her." He held out his other palm and charged up an energy blast. _'Who's the idiot now?' _Thanks to his expert hearing he had heard what she said about him. At some point he would make her pay for that insult.

"It's kind of silly that she put us right next to Cadence."

Vegito smirked. "Well she's obviously never dealt with someone like me before. I'll give her this though, if she hadn't put me down here I wouldn't have found her so easily. Her energy signal is so low that it's easily mistakable for any other underground creature."

"So your plan was to get sent down here all along?"

"Exactly. Trust me Twilight, when you've fought as many villains as I have you learn to judge their intelligence."

* * *

Princess Cadence sat in her dimly lit prison, unsure of how long she had been down there. There was no real light at all, it was only darkness. She barely had the strength to do anything, whoever had trapped her down in the caves barely fed her and didn't give her much water. As much as she wanted to escape she just couldn't. _'Oh Shining Armor, I wish you could hear me.'_ Tears rolled down her cheeks. What was supposed to be a dream wedding turned into nightmare.

It was then that she heard something, it was kind of hard to hear but she could hear something. It sounded like two voices, well actually three. The alicorn wasn't sure if it was real, or just a figment of her imagination. Her answer came in the form of a big explosion, which blew a part of the wall away. Her eyes then caught sight of a wonderful sight. "T-twilight?"

"Cadence!" The unicorn ran over and hugged the pony. Of course, there was only one real way to know if she was real. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" To her happiness Cadence was able to repeat the motion, albeit with some effort due to her current state.

Vegito groaned in response.

"Oh Twilight, I'm so happy to see you." She told the pony with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much for rescuing me."

"Well, you should really be thanking Vegito, he was the one who got us down here."

Cadence's eyes drifted towards the bipedal creature in blue. She had heard of him before, as well as his accomplishments, but this was her first time actually seeing him. "So you're the mighty hero of Equestria?"

"Yep." He answered.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you!" She bowed, right before falling to the ground.

Twilight ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just weary. I've been stuck down here without much food or water."

The fused Saiyan grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean. "Here eat this." He tossed the bean into her mouth.

The alicorn chewed the bean before swallowing it, and as soon as she did she felt instantly better. She wasn't hungry anymore, her magic was back at full power, and she was no longer exhausted. "I feel amazing, thank you!" The bean didn't help quench her thirst, but she would take care of that later.

"Don't mention it. I am curious though, how did this all happen?"

A sigh escaped Cadence's mouth. "I don't know. One moment I'm taking a peaceful stroll through the Canterlot Gardens, enjoying the cool night air and thinking about my upcoming wedding. The next thing I know several ponies walk up to me, including one that looks just like me, and then I got knocked out! I woke up down here not long after that, but I'm not sure how long it's been." She explained.

"Don't worry Cadence, everything will be alright." The purple mare told her.

"Only if we can stop the wedding, there's no telling what will happen if that fake marries my Shining Armor!"

Vegito already had two fingers on his forehead. "Then there's no time to waste, grab on to me."

Twilight looked over and noticed the alicorn's confusion. "Just trust him."

_'I guess there's no time for an aria.'_ Cadence thought to herself as she walked over to the warrior.

As soon as both ponies had a hold on him he concentrated for a few moments before teleporting out of the caves.

* * *

Everypony was gathered in the wedding hall. They were all a little confused as to why the wedding had been starting a few hours early, but they didn't spend too much time thinking about it. The important thing was that the wedding was happening at all. "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor." Princess Celestia spoke.

Just then, out of nowhere, Vegito appeared in the middle of the room. With him was Twilight and... Cadence? A grin appeared on his face as he saw all of the shocked looks. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have some business with the bride."

"Ah don't get it, there are two Cadences?" Applejack asked in confusion.

Ponies in the crowd started murmuring and whispering to one another.

"There aren't." Vegito told everyone. "This is the real Cadence, the one up there is a fake!" He pointed at the changeling.

'Princess Cadence' glanced around nervously. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm obviously the real one." She noticed that nopony seemed to believe her.

"You're not, I can sense your energy and it's nothing but evil. There's no sense in hiding it, I can see right through you."

"She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them." The real Cadence told everypony.

A few moments later 'Cadence's' horn began glowing green and a ring of green magic appeared around her. The ring then erupted into a huge pillar of magic, nearly blinding everypony. Once the light faded the princess was gone, and in her place was a queen. She was tall with a black body, with a small portion being a dark green, and the underside of that was a dark teal. She had dark blue hair, a long horn, and insect like wings. Her body, horn, and wings also had quite a few holes in them. "Well it seems I underestimated you Vegito."

"Severely." He added.

"It doesn't matter though. As queen of the changelings it's up to me to feed my subjects, we gain our power from feeding off the love you ponies have for one another. It will only be a matter of time before we absorb so much that we become unstoppable!" She yelled.

The fused warrior rolled his eyes. "I've dealt with energy draining monsters before, I know how to handle them." He then started chuckling. "I think you might be the most pathetic one, trying to use the power of love to defeat me."

Cadence nodded. "Yeah, and Shining Armor's protection spell will keep your subjects from ever even reaching us!"

Queen Chrysalis chuckled in response. "Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?" Her horn began glowing, making her soon to be husband nod. She then noticed Cadence running towards him, but she cut off her path. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you? Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it. He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now."

"He's under your control for now, but he'll soon be free. After all, once you're defeated the spell will wear off." Vegito grinned.

"You'll never get the chance." The changeling laughed. "Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!"

"No. You won't." Princess Celestia exclaimed. "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self," She then charged the changeling queen, and their horns clashed. "I can protect my subjects from you!" She flew up into the air and fired a golden beam from her horn.

Chrysalis responded by firing her own green beam, and her beam collided with the alicorn's. The two were now struggling to overpower the other. It looked like the changeling was going to lose, but she managed to overpower the pony princess.

As soon as the beam hit Princess Celestia she fell to the ground. Her tiara flew off her head and the tip of her horn was singed.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted as she and her friends walked over to their fallen princess.

The changeling queen took a moment to get a feel for her new power. "Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia!"

"I'm impressed," The fused Saiyan told her, all the while walking up to her. "but don't think you have a chance to win. I'm far beyond Princess Celestia in terms of power."

"I may have underestimated you once, but I won't make the same mistake again."

As the two of them were squaring off the princess of the sun spoke to her subjects. "The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen."

Without hesitating the ponies nodded and threw off their gowns... except for Rarity, who was a little busy making sure their gowns didn't fall on the ground. She caught the gowns but her friends needed her help. So she reluctantly dropped the gowns and removed her own, she then followed her friends out of the Wedding Hall.

As the ponies were leaving Queen Chrysalis saw them and grinned. "You're not getting away that easily."

Before she could even attempt to move her path was blocked by Vegito. The Saiyan smirked as he put his hands to his forehead. "Solar Flare!" A bright flash of light was emitted from the Saiyan, and it blinded pretty much everypony in the room.

"Gah!" The changeling queen couldn't cover her eyes quick enough, and thus she was blinded by the light. "What did you do to me?!" She demanded as she struggled to open her eyes.

"All I did was produce a blinding light." He grinned as the changeling dealt with the agonizing pain. "Come on, I thought you were powerful, but it looks like you can't even stand a little light." The fused warrior joked before flying off towards his friends. As he flew he could hear her cursing his name, making his already big grin even bigger.

The ponies were running as quickly as they could to find the Elements of Harmony. As they ran they glanced up and saw the huge army of changelings. Things went from bad to worse as the creatures were able to destroy the protective barrier. Their pace quickened as they began outrunning the oncoming horde. Eventually, after running up some stairs, they were confronted by hundreds of changelings.

"It looks like you could use some help." Just then Vegito descended onto the ground. He looked over the army and smirked. "I'll handle these changelings, you all need to get the Elements of Harmony."

"Vegito are you..." Twilight began.

"GO!" He yelled as his aura flared.

The ponies quickly ran off, not needing to be told twice.

Ignoring the fleeing ponies the changeling army diverted their collective attention towards the Saiyan.

Vegito grinned, he figured his aura would have captured their attention. He watched as one by one the changelings changed into him. "You might have my looks, but you don't have my power." With a mighty jump he was several feet in the air. He then opened his palms and blue orbs of energy formed within them.

As the ponies were running Fluttershy turned towards Twilight. "Do you think he'll be alright on his own?"

They all glanced back and saw several explosions of light. "He'll be fine." She assured her.

After a short gallop the ponies arrived at the place where the Elements of Harmony were stored. Upon opening the door they were greeted with even more changelings. The mares began panicking, but they couldn't retrace their steps as even more changelings appeared behind them.

* * *

One by one Vegito blasted the changelings to oblivion, easily dispatching Queen Chrysalis' forces. Although they had changed to look like him that didn't make a difference. Had the changelings gained his powers as well then he would have had a slight problem, but as it stood he was winning the battle. No contest. "Banshee Blast!" He shouted as he fired off a volley of tiny ki orbs at his enemies.

After a few more moments he had taken care of the changelings that were in his general area. He could tell that there a lot more changelings, and they were swarming the city. "I can't wait to see the look on the queen's face when she learns that her army's been wiped out." Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friends being surrounded by the shape shifting creatures. His aura flared as he flew over to the ponies.

The ponies began worrying. There was no way out and they was also no way they could fight off all of them. Just then they noticed their friend heading their way. "Vegito, over here!" Twilight shouted.

"Vegito over here!" 'Twilight' shouted.

The fused reached his friends. He looked down and noticed that the changelings were gone... well, they weren't gone, they had just changed to look like his friends. He knew what they were trying to do, and he merely shook his head. Two orbs of energy formed in his now open palms. Then, without warning, he began blasting the 'ponies'.

Everypony stared at the scene with wide eyes as their friend dispatched of what was essentially themselves. A small part of them were worried that they would get caught in the crossfire, but that fear left as quickly as it came.

After a few short moments Vegito had finished off the last of the changelings surrounding his friends. With that done he descended upon the ground next to them. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, thanks to you." Rarity stated, a very small blush appearing on her face as she did so.

"How did ya know which ones were the fakes?" The honest mare questioned.

A smirk came onto the Saiyan's face. "It takes more than eyesight and a strong arm to be a warrior." He explained, receiving slightly confused looks from his friends. He then sighed lightly. "In simpler terms I sensed their ki." By now he expected it to be obvious.

Twilight smiled. "That's a really useful technique."

"Well I'd be happy to teach any of you how to do that, but for right now we have an evil queen to stop." He noted, putting two fingers to his forehead.

The purple mare was excited to be able to learn how to sense ponies, but she pushed it aside. "Right," She said. "the Elements are in that building over there." She pointed to where her friends were going before running into changelings.

Within an instant the seven of them vanished. The group then appeared in the same room they were in when they met Discord. Vegito then walked up to the door and launched a powerful kiai, blowing the door wide open.

"The Elements!" The purple unicorn shouted as she and her friends ran over to the chest. "Alright, now we can stop the changelings!"

"Uh yeah, there might be a slight problem." Rainbow noted.

"What kind of problem?" Twilight questioned.

Applejack tapped the box with her hoof. "Don't ya remember Twi, only Princess Celestia's magic can open this here box."

"Oh yeah... right." She replied sadly.

A chuckle escaped the Saiyan's mouth. "There's more than one way to open a locked box girls." He grabbed the chest and held it in his palm. Using his other hand he swung it vertically, gently hitting the top of the box. A few seconds later the chest completely shattered, and the Elements dropped onto the ground. "There we go."

"One chop was all it took to destroy that box?" Fluttershy asked in both confusion and shock.

"Yep. And I didn't even have to use that much power." He explained, finding enjoyment in their surprised faces.

"Did you really have to destroy such a lovely box?" Rarity asked as she and her friends dawned their respective Elements.

"I guess not. Maybe next time I'll just throw the locked box at the queen, that'll really show her." He joked. Although the more he thought about it the more he realized that probably would have worked too. Given how hard and fast he could throw an object it was safe to assume that throwing anything solid at the queen would killed her.

The ponies didn't read too much into that. "Now's not the time to worry about damaged boxes Rarity!" The loyal mare scolded.

"Yeah it's time to kick some changeling flank!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"We'd better hurry, I don't know how much longer Cadence and Celestia can hold out."

With a simple nod the ponies grabbed hold of the Saiyan, and once again they disappeared.

* * *

Princess Cadence went skidding against the wall. Battling the evil queen was a lot harder than she thought. It didn't help that the alicorn never really fought in any kind of battles before. Still, she used every kind of magical ability she had, but even that wasn't enough. Even if she couldn't win she wasn't about to give up!

"This is just too easy." Chrysalis boasted.

"I'm not f-finished yet." The pink pony stood up and spit some blood onto the floor. Her horn began glowing blue and she fired another beam at her opponent.

Queen Chrysalis merely flew to the side, avoiding in entirely. She countered with a beam of her own, and she hit the princess right in the face. An evil laugh escaped her mouth as she landed right next to her fallen foe. "You'll have to try harder than that."

From far away Princess Celestia was still lying on the ground in pain. Her niece needed her help. She tried to stand up but just couldn't. _'Must, help C-cadence... have to, s-stop changelings.'_

"Any last words before you die?"

"Yeah, think fast."

The evil queen turned to her left and saw an orb of light heading her way, so she quickly rolled out of the way. She then grit her teeth upon seeing Vegito and the Elements of Harmony. "You again?! How did you get the Elements, what happened to my army?"

"Funny thing about that, I defeated your army."

"WHAT?!" The changeling yelled.

Vegito grinned. "Yep. Sure, there are probably a few of them left, but it's not like they can do much."

A vein popped in the side of Chrysalis' head. "I hate you, you monster!"

"You're the one trying to take over Canterlot." The Saiyan noted.

That was all she could take. The changeling queen had instantly become fed up with the Saiyan, and she was going to take pleasure in killing him. "Mark my words Vegito, you are going do-aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Since she was focusing entirely on the Saiyan, she failed to notice the ponies use the Elements. As the beam hit her she was slowly being turned to stone, and after a few moments she was completely made of stone.

The ponies fell onto the ground, feeling exhausted after using the Elements.

Vegito looked over at the statue. "Her ultimate mistake was underestimating me, then again, even if she hadn't underestimated me she still would have lost."

"Princess!" Twilight ran over to her mentor.

A smile crept onto the downed alicorn's face. "I'll be okay Twilight."

"You will be after eating this." The potara fused warrior was already next to her with a senzu bean in his hand. _'Good thing I grabbed more than one of these before leaving the ship.'_

After eating the bean the princess of the sun regained her strength. "Thank you Vegito, thank you Twilight."

"Ugh, my head." Shining Armor was now free from the changeling's control. He looked over and saw his sister and her friends, his bride, Princess Celestia, Vegito, and a stone statue. "What did I miss?"

Princess Cadence ran over to the stallion and planted a kiss on his lips. She and her soon to be husband kissed for a few moments before breaking it off. "I missed you so much!"

"I, uh, missed you too." The Captain of the Royal Guard didn't know what she was talking about. He then felt an odd taste in his mouth. "Is your mouth bleeding?" He then caught a good look at her and noticed she was injured. "What happened to you?"

"Why don't I explain what happened while you all get things ready." Vegito told the others.

Everypony nodded as they began preparations for the real wedding.

* * *

Much like before the ponies all made the preparations, but this time Cadence didn't have any protests about how things were. She liked Applejack's treats, the dress was perfect, the birds sung beautifully, and the games were fun. So once everypony was ready the wedding began and everypony was there... almost everypony.

Vegito had opted out of attending. He had been invited by Shining Armor and Cadence, but he turned them down. When asked why he told them he didn't want to talk about it. So instead he chose to take a walk around the city, hoping to clear his head.

He eventually made his way to the Canterlot Gardens. And he noticed the statue of the changeling queen. He stared at it for a few moments before scoffing. "I really should just destroy you, but I know the others would frown upon that."

"You can't really blame them."

Vegito turned around and saw Princess Luna standing behind him. "Luna, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the wedding?"

"I was, but I heard you didn't want to show up. So I figured I would go check up on you." She explained.

The Saiyan sighed. "Yeah, I couldn't deal with being there." He told the alicorn.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked, only to realize that the answer was right in front of her. The princess of the night had remembered his story, and how his family had died. So it only made sense that he would be uncomfortable at a wedding. "Forgive me, I..."

"It's fine." He assured her. "You know, being here has helped me move on from what happened on earth. Yet I still feel pain. No matter what I'll always miss my friends and family."

Tears were dripping out of the alicorn's eyes, she had never heard anything so sad before. She stood there for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "I know what it's like. I was trapped on the moon for a thousand years, never coming into contact with anypony. Of course, when I was Nightmare Moon I didn't care, but now adays I do. I couldn't even imagine what would've happened had Twilight and her friends not saved me. The bond I share with my sister is something I never want to lose again."

"You're lucky, you still have your sister." He noted.

She sighed, feeling a little bad for what she had just said. She wasn't trying to make it about her, she was trying to make a point. "What I'm trying to say is even though you lost your friends and family you aren't alone. You have me, and Celestia, and the Element Bearers. We're all your friends."

A smile made its way onto his face. "Yeah." The sweet moment was only interrupted by his stomach roaring.

"It sounds like you're hungry," The alicorn chuckled. "why don't we head over to the reception. I'm sure there is still plenty of food left."

"Great, because it feels like I haven't eaten in forever." With that he followed Luna to the wedding reception. _'Hm, I feel like I forgot something... oh well, I'm sure it's not important.'_

* * *

Well everyone, season two is finished! Wow, about a year later we made it. I remember starting season two around my birthday last year. I would once again like to thank all of you, I couldn't have gotten far without you loyal readers. I never thought I would make it past the thirty chapter mark. Before I go I have a surprise in store for you. Instead of starting off season three right away I'll be covering something else(trust me, you're going to enjoy it). That's all for now, be sure to R&amp;R and have a fantastic day! ...Also This Day Aria has been stuck in my head ever since I started writing,

FutureShock


	32. Mysterious Music Box

Hello everyone, and welcome back! As you can see we aren't starting season three just yet. Instead... we have another movie! As you all remember, the first movie was Fusion Reborn. What's this movie going to be, well the chapter title probably gives it away. So, without further ado, sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two: Mysterious Music Box

Vegito and his friends had all gone to Sweet Apple Acres, for a little get together that Applejack had planned. She felt like it had been so long since her and her friends had just relaxed, without anything crazy happening, so she decided to have a little party. It wasn't just her and her friends though. Also present were the rest of her family, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Applejack, this party gets the Pinkie Pie seal of approval!" The pink mare told her friend as she took a bite of her apple brown betty.

Rarity nodded. "I haven't had this much fun at a party since Twilight's birthday."

"Yeah this sure is quite the shindig," Granny Smith noted. "but, don't ya think we might've over done it with the food?" The Apple family had indeed made a lot of food, enough to fill up almost three picnic tables.

In response the farmpony chuckled. "Don't you worry Granny, this food will get eaten." She glanced over to Vegito, who was stuffing his face as she spoke.

"Hey, ain't that the feller that blew up our trees?"

"Yep." She answered with a smile. "Who would've thought that he would become one of mah best friends?"

As the Saiyan ate his food the Cutie Mark Crusaders took this opportunity to 'learn more about him'. "So you're saying that you can track where we are?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Mhm."

"So... if we we're ta play hide'n'seek, ya could find us easily?"

Vegito nodded.

"You heard him girls..." Scootaloo began.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS HIDE'N'SEEK!" They yelled in unison before running off.

Vegito didn't pay them any mind, instead he just continued to eat. He had already consumed a good amount of the food, but to his luck there was plenty of it.

Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy walked up to him. "Enjoyin' the food?" The honest mare asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, this is delicious!" He answered in between bites.

"Hey weren't Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo here a moment ago?" Twilight asked.

"They were, but when they heard that I can sense energy they wanted to test it out. So they started a game of hide'n'seek."

Fluttershy gave him a confused look. "Shouldn't you be looking for them?"

"First of all, I already know exactly where they are. And second of all, I'm not done eating!" He protested.

The three mares gave him semi-stern looks. The fillies wanted to play with him and he was just sitting there stuffing his face.

Vegito noticed the looks and sighed. He then put two fingers to his forehead and vanished. A few seconds later he returned to the table, in his arms were the three fillies. With the game over he put them on the ground and continued eating.

"He's good." Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "You said it."

Just then, Pinkie Pie came up to the seven of them. "Hey Vegi, you have a visitor!" She smiled before stepping aside.

Standing there was a short man with pale red skin. He had long white hair, except he was bald at the top. There were two whiskers coming out of the sides of his face. He wore red shoes, white pants, white long sleeved shirt, a blue robe, a red sash, a necklace made out of teeth, and a pink scarf. In his hands was a white box with golden designs across it.

Vegito eyed the stranger curiously, having never seen him before.

"Are you, Vegito?" His voice was kind of raspy.

"Yeah... who are you?"

"My name is Hoi. I've traveled a great distance to find you." Hoi explained.

Everypony at the get together gathered around the two of them.

"So you're a fan?" The Saiyan questioned.

"You could say that, but I didn't come to get your autograph. Tell me, have you ever heard of Tapion?"

"Tapion?" He questioned. He then thought hard about it, but that name didn't ring a bell. "Sorry, I've never heard of him."

"Oh really, I find that odd. After all he is a mighty hero, such as yourself." He grinned. "A thousand years ago he saved the planet Konats!" The alien exclaimed.

The fused Saiyan turned towards him. "How would I have heard of him if that happened a thousand years ago?"

"He's a legendary hero, but I guess not many heard of his heroic deeds."

Ignoring the conversation going on between the two, Pinkie smiled at the small man. "Ooh can we meet him?"

"Of course, he's right here." Hoi showed the box to the mare.

"Such a lovely box." Rarity commented.

Pinkie eyed the box curiously. "How can a box save a planet?"

Hoi groaned. "Tapion is inside the music box you idiot!" He yelled.

"Why is he in there?" The purple unicorn questioned.

"A conundrum that beckons to be solved." The alien answered with a grin. He then turned towards the Saiyan. "That's why I sought you out. Unfortunately I am unable to open the box, but someone with your power should be able to get the job done."

Vegito took the box and grabbed the handle. He tried to turn it but the handle wasn't budging. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't make it turn. While that was going on he could hear Pinkie and Rainbow snickering, but one quick glance instantly made them stop. Realizing that this wasn't getting him anywhere he transformed into a Super Saiyan. In almost an instant a golden aura erupted from his body, and his hair and eye color changed just like that.

"Woah." Spike, Big Mac, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders muttered. They had never seen him transform before, and they were in complete awe. Sure, they had heard about it at one point, but the way it was described didn't do it justice.

Granny Smith, however, wasn't as awestruck. "He set himself on fire! Big Mac, quick, get the water!"

"He ain't on fire Granny Smith," Applejack assured her. "he just transformed into a Super Saiyan."

"A Super What-now?" The elder Apple questioned.

"Ah'll explain it to ya later."

Super Vegito tried once again to open the music box... but it soon became apparent that not even a Super Saiyan could open it. Obviously, this frustrated him. He was the most powerful warrior in the entire universe, and he couldn't even open a single box! He grit his teeth as he battled with the stubborn handle. His aura flared upwards as he continued his struggling.

"Is it just me, or is the ground shaking?" Rainbow asked as she lost her balance and fell onto her face.

Soon enough everypony fell onto the ground.

Hoi too lost his balance.

It was true, the earth was indeed rumbling. Due to the Saiyan not being able to open the damn thing his anger rose, and when his anger rises so to does his power. Sparks shot out of his body like electrical discharge. A few moments later he became aware of what he was doing. His aura died down and his hair and eye color returned to normal.

Hoi got back to his feet and frowned. "That's what I was afraid of." He stated, catching the Saiyan's attention. "You see, Tapion was sealed away by magic. I thought that your strength would be enough, but it appears that even you can't open it."

Vegito furrowed his brow. On the one hand, he didn't quite use all of his power. However, he knew that if he did go Super Saiyan Three that he wouldn't be doing Equestria any favors... plus he might have broken the handle clean off due to his immense strength. Although that would have been the least of his problems. It was then that he registered what Hoi had told him. "If strength can't open this, then what we need is magic. And I know just the pony for the job." He set the music box on the ground.

Twilight blushed lightly. "I'm flattered, but I don't think I could..." Before she could finish her thought her friend was already gone.

Moments later Vegito reappeared, except he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was Princess Celestia.

Everypony gasped and then immediately bowed.

"Vegito what are you doing?!" The purple mare shouted in a hushed tone. "You can't just take the princess like that!" She scolded.

"It's quite alright Twilight." Celestia assured her student. "Now then, let me see the music box."

The fused warrior motioned to the box, which was still resting on the ground.

Princess Celestia studied it curiously. "So, you say this box was sealed by magic?"

"Yes, by dark magic." The alien told the big pony.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." After a brief pause her horn began glowing with a golden light. As that was happening the music box also started glowing in the same light. The alicorn found herself pouring more and more magic into her horn. She didn't expect it to be so difficult to open a single box. Whoever had sealed the box had used a lot of powerful magic.

Vegito noticed her struggling, so he thought of a way to help. He walked over and place a hand onto her back. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. The potara fused Saiyan started channeling some of his energy into the princess.

Suddenly, Princess Celestia felt _way _more powerful than she did a few moments ago. It was as if she was wielding the Elements of Harmony all by herself. And it didn't stop there, she quickly found herself overflowing with magical energy. Due to the magic increase she managed to make the handle start to turn.

As soon as the handle started turning music was heard. It almost sounded like an ocarina, and it was getting slightly louder by the second.

"Such a lovely tune." Rarity commented.

"It sounds kind of sad to me." The shy mare stated, knowing a thing a two about music.

Not a moment later the box slowly opened, sending out huge gusts of wind. Smoke shot out of the box, and it began rising above the now open chest. After a few seconds a figure appeared within the smoke.

"Y'all are seein' this too, right?" Applejack questioned.

Nopony could answer her, they were all too distracted with what was going on.

With everyone distracted Hoi moved to the back. His eyes started glowing red and a blue aura enveloped his body. His aura reached the figure in the smoke. He continued for a few seconds, before suddenly stopping. He thought he saw the Saiyan glance back at him.

Just then the music box shattered, creating a blinding light. Everypony had to shield their eyes due to the intense light.

After a few moments the light settled. The figure was now in plain view. He played his ocarina while slowly descending onto the ground. His feet touched the ground, and a few moments later he stopped playing.

_'Hoi was telling the truth.' _The fused Saiyan noted, feeling slightly awestruck about that.

Standing there was a man with pale white skin and an orange mohawk. He had pointy ears, and he wore a golden band around the back of his head. His outfit consisted of yellow boots(with a brown band around each boot), green pants and a green long sleeved shirt. He wore an orange tunic, a blue scarf, a black belt with a gold buckle, and brown gloves and yellow arm wrappings. Strapped to his back was a sword.

"Incredible." Twilight muttered.

A big grin came onto Hoi's face as he walked up to the recently freed hero.

Tapion quickly pulled out his sword and aimed it at the shorter man. "Stay back!" He warned.

Everypony took a few steps back, not wanting to get any closer. Applejack, Rainbow and Princess Celestia put themselves in the front, ready to fight if need be.

"Well that's one way to say thank you." Rarity whispered to Applejack.

The farmpony looked back at her and nodded. "You said it."

"Cool." Scootaloo muttered.

"Was it you who revived me?" The hero questioned.

"You're most welcome. Nice to have some leg room after a thousand years huh?"

Tapion narrowed his eyes. "You old fool, send me back!"

"Not an option, now that the music box has been destroyed." He answered with a grin. He then diverted his attention towards the ocarina.

Princess Celestia cleared her throat. "Hello there, it is my honor to welcome you to Equestria."

The hero sneered at the princess. He then turned around and began walking away.

Everypony was taken aback by that. Nopony had ever shown such disrespect with a princess before.

"Hey, do you know how hard it was to free you?! The least you could do is say thank you!" Vegito yelled.

Hearing that made Tapion stop, he then turned towards the Saiyan. "Well I didn't ask to be freed! Do you all even realize what you've done, I don't think I can stop him this time!" The hero snapped before heading into the Everfree Forest.

Vegito was taken aback by that. Never before had anyone spoken to him like that. It actually made him angry.

"Tapion wait!" The Crusaders tried to run after him but they were stopped by the others.

"Easy girls, we don't know nothin' about that guy except he has trouble sayin' thank you." The honest mare stated. She then turned towards her sister. "Ah don't want ya ta go anywhere near that guy."

"But, Applejack..."

"No means no sugarcube."

Rarity nodded. "The same goes for you Sweetie Belle."

"You too squirt." The cyan mare told the orange filly.

"Aw." They whined.

Twilight then turned towards her Saiyan friend. "Is it really a good idea to let him wander off like that?"

"Who cares, if he wants to be alone I say let him." He stated bitterly.

The shy mare walked over to them. "He went into the Everfree Forest, he could get hurt."

"He has a sword he'll be fine."

Pinkie Pie then noticed somepony was missing. "Hey Hoi's gone!" She exclaimed.

A sigh escaped the purple unicorn's mouth. "Great, now their both wandering around Equestria."

"I wouldn't worry too much about them, there's not much they can do. They're both pretty weak." The fused Saiyan told her.

The princess of the sun noticed her student still looked troubled. "Something is on your mind my faithful student."

"It's just what Tapion said... what does he mean by 'I don't think I can stop him this time'?" She wondered aloud. "And I can't shake the feeling that Hoi is up to something."

Vegito put a hand to his chin. "Something strange is going on, but I don't know what." He closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. "I'm going to see the Supreme Kais, they might have an idea." He put two fingers to his forehead and then vanished.

Princess Celestia smiled at her student. "Don't worry Twilight, once Vegito comes back I'll have him keep an eye on those two. In the mean time I must be returning to Canterlot. Farewell my little ponies!" With that she flew towards her castle.

Applejack walked over to her troubled friend. "It's okay Twi, ah'm sure everything will be alright."

"I hope so Applejack."

* * *

"So neither one of you has heard of Tapion before?" Vegito had recently arrived at the World of the Kais. He figured that at least one of the Kais would have an answer. And while he was still kind of upset about the whole Dragon Balls thing he still needed their help. So, he sucked up his feelings and talked to them.

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of him before." Kabito Kai answered. "Have you ancestor?"

Old Kai shook his head. "Nope, I'm afraid not. How long ago did you say he was imprisoned?"

"A thousand years." Vegito answered.

"That would explain it. I was still trapped in the Z-Sword a thousand years ago."

The younger Supreme Kai frowned. "And I was trying to locate Buu's ball, as well as Babidi."

A frown came onto the fused Saiyan's face. If the gods knew nothing about Tapion then so did he.

"What did you say the name of the planet he saved was?" The elder Supreme Kai inquired.

"Konats. Why?"

Old Kai furrowed his brow. "I'll tell you what, Kabito Kai and I will look into this matter. We'll check back in with you in a few days."

"Alright. In the mean time I guess I'll keep an eye on Tapion and Hoi." He put two fingers to his forehead and prepared to depart. "Oh and... thanks."

Kabito Kai smiled. "No problem, we're happy to help."

With that Vegito headed back to Equestria.

Once he was gone the younger god turned towards his ancestor. He noticed the older Kai looked worried. "What's wrong ancestor?"

"I have a bad feeling about all of this." He answered. "I'm not sure what it is though."

"Could it be about Tapion being sealed away in a music box?"

"That's part of it. If Tapion is a great hero why would he have been sealed away, and how did Hoi get his hands on the music box?" Old Kai had a lot of questions, and not many answers.

The younger Kai put a hand to his chin. "I'm not sure, but I guess there's only one way to find out."

Old Kai nodded. "Hopefully we'll find the answers sooner rather than later."

* * *

Princess Luna took a sip of her herbal tea, enjoying the taste of it. She always loved to have some tea while reading a good book. As she read her book she noticed her sister enter the library. "Hello Tia." Luna greeted.

"It is good to see you sister." The princess of the sun greeted, although not as cheerful as her sister.

"Is everything alright?"

A sigh escaped Celestia's mouth. "Yes... although I did just have a not so pleasant encounter with a stranger."

The princess of the night raised an eyebrow. "Really, what happened?"

"Well, I was enjoying my lunch and then Vegito appeared next to me. He told me he needed my help opening a music box in Sweet Apple Acres. When I got there I saw a strange alien who told me the box had been sealed with dark magic. After I opened the box there was another strange alien, and he wasn't very friendly." She explained.

"What happened after that?" Her sister questioned.

"The alien named Tapion wandered into the Everfree forest. I'm not sure what happened to the other one."

"I see." Luna took a moment to let that information sink in. It was a pretty strange situation and she wasn't sure how to handle it. "So what do you think we should do sister?"

"To be honest... I'm not sure. I know nothing about either of them and I don't think I can go ask them questions." The princess answered.

A thought then came into Luna's head. "What about Vegito? I'm sure that he can help us."

"He is discussing this with the Supreme Kais as we speak, so hopefully he'll learn some useful information."

"And if he doesn't?"

There was a slight pause before the multi-color maned alicorn spoke. "Then we will have him do some research for us." She stated with a sly smile.

A small chuckle escaped the dark blue alicorn's mouth. "Of course," She continued chuckling for a few moments before stopping. "but what if he can't get any information out of either of them. You said that Tapion went into the Everfree Forest, so what if he isn't friendly?"

"You make a good point Luna, Tapion didn't seem happy about being freed." Celestia thought for a second before smiling. "I have confidence that Tapion will explain himself, he probably just needs a little time."

"And what about the other one?" The blue maned alicorn questioned.

Princess Celestia hadn't really thought about the shorter alien. For the most part she was focused on Tapion and how to help him. She wasn't even sure where he went, or if he was still in Equestria. After mulling it over in her mind she turned to face her sister. "I think all we can do now is wait for Vegito to return. He can more easily locate Tapion and the other alien."

Another small laugh left Luna's mouth. "Who would've thought that we would become so dependent on a mortal being to solve our problems."

"He's not solving our problems Luna," Celestia told her sister with a slightly stern voice. "he's assisting us in keeping Equestria safe. Besides, he may be mortal, but I expect he'll live a lot longer than the average being."

"Right." Luna nodded.

"In the mean time, I have some lunch to finish." The princess of the sun began leaving the library. "I'll come find you if Vegito arrives."

Princess Luna waved goodbye to her sister before returning to her book. As she read she began thinking about what to do about Tapion and the other alien. There wasn't much she could do personally, well... actually there was a little something she could. A smile appeared on her face as this thought entered her mind. _'Ha, I am a genius!' _All the alicorn had to do now was wait for the right time. "And they say Celestia is the smart one."

* * *

The sounds of an ocarina echoed throughout the Everfree Forest. Tapion had played his ocarina to not only calm himself, but also for protection. He could feel a dark and mystical energy radiating from the forest. He didn't know what would happen, but so long as he played his instrument he would be safe.

While he was walking he began thinking of what to do next. His first objective was to find a place far away from anyone else. Somewhere quiet and alone. That was why he ventured into the forest in the first place, he figured he could find someplace to be by himself. Of course, there were no guarantees that he would find shelter in the forest, but it was better than being near those ponies.

Tapion also thought about his interactions with those who had freed him. He felt a little guilty for being rude to them, but he had little choice. The only way to ensure their safety was to be nowhere near them. Besides, he never asked for anyone to free him from the music box. So why should he thank them? Although at some point he figured he would owe them an explanation, but that would wait until after he handled the situation.

Eventually the hero stopped walking upon encounter a beast with two heads. He secured his instrument to his waist and locked eyes with the beast.

The beast started laughing. "Hm, what a strange creature." One head spoke.

"It sure looks tasty." The other head commented.

Tapion didn't seem threatened by the beast, although he was caught off guard by its ability to speak. "Leave now before you get hurt." He warned as his hand slowly gripped the handle of his sword.

The beast laughed once again. "Sorry, but I'm hungry, and you'll make a fine meal." Without warning the chimera lunged at the creature, ready to start feasting upon it.

In one swift motion Tapion un-sheathed his sword and ran forward. With a simple swing of his blade he cut off both heads. He turned and saw the body of the beast fall to the ground, with blood pouring out of both necks. A sigh escaped his mouth as he sheathed his blade. He then grabbed his ocarina and resumed playing.

After what seemed like hours the hero saw a ruined castle in the distance. A small smile crept onto his face, this might have been what he was looking for. He carefully crossed the old wooden bridge, being sure not to take heavy steps. Once he was safely across he entered the castle.

Tapion took a good look around, making a note of his surroundings. The place was dark, very dark. It appeared that no had visited the castle in a long time. It was old, musty, and partly destroyed. He began walking around, trying to find a suitable place to rest. He had a great feeling that no one else was inside, but he just needed to be sure. He also felt a similar dark vibe in the castle, not unlike the forest he was just in. Despite the dark feeling he knew he was safe, after all, he had both his sword and his ocarina.

It quickly became apparent that he was alone. The only things of note were the horse statues, ruined tapestries, and a library. Well, there was also an organ, but that wasn't really important. The hero almost met his end when he stepped on a certain tile, but he was able to avoid the arrows that shot out of the wall. And that close call made him realize that the castle had its fair share of traps, so he decided to stop venturing further. The last thing he needed was to encounter more traps, deadly or otherwise.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he returned to the main lobby. Once there he took a seat on the ground and leaned against a wall. He then played his ocarina some more, trying to clear his head. As he played he started thinking of what to do next. Hoi was out there somewhere, no doubt planning something. The problem was he had no idea where he was. Even if he did know he didn't want to go anywhere near the wizard!

Another sigh escaped his mouth, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. _'At least I'll be safe in this castle.'_

* * *

Hoi sat in the moving train, contemplating his next move. Freeing Tapion from the music box had worked perfectly. There was a part of him that was worried that the music box couldn't have been opened, luckily for him those ponies were able to open it. And now that Tapion was free Hoi was able to start the next phase of his plan.

Although things had worked out so far he knew that it would only get more complicated from here. One of the biggest factors in this was Vegito. While Hoi wasn't a fighter he could feel the amount of power the Saiyan had. The wizard trembled when the Saiyan started glowing gold. He had heard of the amazing feats Vegito was capable of, and that was what worried him. Hoi's plans could be ruined in an instant if he didn't tread carefully.

Another factor was Tapion himself. The hero had gone into the dark woods after being released, most likely trying to isolate himself from the others. While that was a good thing it was also bad.

Hoi could tell that those woods had an evil energy. It was just a vibe he got. The wizard had kind of a sixth sense on things like that. So, he didn't want to go anywhere near that place... but maybe he wouldn't have to. Perhaps there was a way for Hoi to draw the hero out of hiding, yes, that was it! _'But how am I going to do that?'_

"NEXT STOP APPLELOOSA!" The conductor shouted.

One by one the ponies got off of the train. At the same time there were ponies boarding the train.

Hoi snapped out of his thoughts and then left the vehicle. He now found himself in a very small town, much smaller than the one he was previously in. By the looks of it the town was very simple, and the landscape itself was pretty barren. The wizard began walking forward, not really sure where he was going. As he walked he could see the ponies staring at him with a mix of curiosity and fear. Luckily his hood was up as to better hide his face.

"Howdy there stranger!"

After abruptly stopping Hoi turned around and saw a tan pony wearing a stetson and a vest. He forced out a smile. "Hello..."

The pony smiled brightly at the strange creature. "It's a pleasure ta meet ya. My name's Braeburn, and welcome to APPLELOOSA!" The stallion greeted cheerfully. "So what's yer name?"

There was a pause before the wizard spoke. On the one hand, telling the pony his name would be pointless if everything worked out. On the other hand if his plan backfired then all signs would point to him. Then again, if the plan failed it would be easy for the ponies to blame the mysterious... creature... yes that was it! "That's not really important."

Braeburn stared at the creature in confusion. "Alrighty then..." He then shook off his confusion. "so what brings ya ta Appleloosa?"

"I came here to give you a warning."

"A warnin'?"

"Yes, a terrible monster with great power is coming." Hoi explained with a grin.

A gasp escaped the earth pony's mouth. "Goodness, that sounds awful!"

"Indeed."

"So when is this monster coming?!" Braeburn asked in panic.

Hoi put a hand to his chin, pretending to be thinking. "I'm not sure, but if I were you I'd get ready."

The stallion nodded. "Right, thanks fer the heads up stranger."

"Any time." The wizard smiled.

With that Braeburn galloped as hard as he could, he needed to tell the sheriff.

A few seconds later Hoi ran away from the town. In order for his plan to work he needed to not be seen by the ponies. After getting to a far enough distance he was ready. _'Well... here goes nothing!'_

* * *

That about does it for that chapter. I know it probably seems a little 'all over the place' but don't worry, everything will converge nicely... I hope. There wasn't too much going on in this chapter, but things will pick up in the next one. Once again, the first chapter was just to set everything up. I am going to follow the movie closely, but there may be some changes on my part(probably not too many though). Also, I just want to say that Tapion might be my favorite DBZ movie character, I just love his backstory and personality. The fact that he resembles Link is also cool. What plans does Hoi have, and will Tapion come out of isolation, and just what is Luna's idea? Be sure to R and R and stay tuned for more. Peace out!

FutureShock


	33. Out of Hiding

Chapter Thirty Three: Out of Hiding

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sat in their clubhouse, thinking about the last few hours. The party itself was a blast, and they enjoyed spending time with their friends and family. Learning more about Vegito was very cool... but a certain event troubled them. None of them expected a strange alien to visit, much less bring a music box containing another alien. While the Crusaders had been caught off guard by Tapion initially they thought he was kind of cool. Yet the supposed hero showed no interest in anypony and wandered into the Everfree Forest, all by himself!

Naturally, the Crusaders were worried. Only brave(or stupid) ponies ventured into the Everfree Forest alone, and most of the time they didn't come out! And Scootaloo, having been the most in awe by Tapion, tried to convince her fellow Crusaders to join her. "Come on girls, there has to be something we can do?"

"Ah don't know Scootaloo, Tapion didn't seem very friendly." Apple Bloom stated.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle nodded. "he looked pretty angry."

The pegasus brushed off their concerns. "He was probably just cranky from being woken up from his nap."

"Maybe... but we don't know nothin' about 'em." The earth pony noted.

"Well this our chance to learn." Scootaloo said. "I'll bet he's just shy and has trouble meeting new ponies."

Sweetie Belle turned towards her friend. "What about our sisters, they didn't want us going near him?"

Apple Bloom nodded. "If they find out we saw Tapion we could get in big trouble."

"Yeah, and besides, we don't even know if he's... still..."

"Alive?" The purple maned pony finished.

The other two ponies nodded.

"Well we can find that out easily." She told her friends with confidence.

"How?" The unicorn questioned.

Scootaloo groaned. "Vegito can sense ponies, remember? All we have to do is get him to try and sense Tapion. And I'll bet he could even take us to him!"

"Okay, so what if we do all that. Then what?" The white pony asked, putting a hoof to her chin in the process. "I don't think Tapion will want to spend time with us."

"Ah think she's right Scootaloo. We might jus' have ta let our sisters and friends handle this." The earth pony stated.

"Come on girls, there's somepony out there that needs our help. Now are we really just going to sit around and do nothing while Tapion suffers?" The pegasus could see her friends contemplating her words. It was then that another factor came into the filly's head, one that had a good chance of convincing her friends to join her. "What if our special talents are helping ponies?"

Both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stared blankly at the orange pony. The awkward silence was broken by the farmpony. "Do ya really think helpin' Tapion will get us our cutie marks?"

A sly smile came onto the orange filly's face. "Isn't it worth the risk to find out?"

"Help somepony with their problem, and get a cutie mark..." Sweetie Belle began. "I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Yes!" Scootaloo cheered.

On instinct the three fillies each raised a hoof in the air, they then slapped their hooves together. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS: HELPING... ponies, with... their, problems?" They weren't entirely sure what to call this next attempt at getting their cutie marks.

"Uh, ah guess we should work on that." The red maned filly noted.

"We'll do that later!" Scootaloo shouted. "Now let's go!"

With that the three of them ran off to go find Vegito.

* * *

Vegito appeared in Canterlot Castle, right outside of Princess Celestia's room. After pushing the door open he noticed the princess was having a conversation with her nephew. His sudden appearance made the two ponies stop talking.

"Ah Vegito, it's good to see you." The princess of the sun greeted with a smile. "Would you excuse us for a moment Blueblood?"

Prince Blueblood glared at the Saiyan before exiting the room. As he left he glanced at the warrior and then scoffed.

The fused Saiyan chuckled lightly. "Does he still hate me?"

"I'm afraid so." She told him. "No matter how many times I try and explain that you're on our side he just won't listen. I just don't know what to do with him." She sighed.

"I guess I can't really blame him for being angry, after all, he's the only one in the family who isn't an alicorn." He noted.

Hearing that made Celestia pause. "Huh, you're right. Wow, no wonder he's so insecure." Things were making a lot more sense to her now.

A few laughs escaped the Saiyan before he calmed down. "So I talked with the Supreme Kais, but they didn't know anything about Tapion. The two of them were both 'busy' at the time that all of that happened."

Princess Celestia nodded knowingly. "That is unfortunate, but I guess we'll just have to do this on our own." She told him with a sly smile.

"Let me guess, you want me to keep an eye on Tapion and Hoi?" He grinned.

The alicorn once again nodded. "I can think of nopony better to learn about those two than you."

"That was actually my plan, but I figured that I should fill you in on what's going on." The potara fused warrior explained.

"I appreciate that." She smiled. "Well, good luck Vegito."

With a nod he placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Moments later the Saiyan appeared somewhere near Sweet Apple Acres. Obviously he was going to check on Tapion, but there was something more important on his mind... food. He merely wanted a few bites to eat before beginning his mission. And he hoped that there was still some food at the party. Before he could get far he sensed a certain couple of fillies approaching.

"Vegito!" They shouted in unison.

A smile came onto his face as he waved to them. "Hey long time no see."

"Are we happy to see you." Scootaloo told him.

Vegito raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" He had a small feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer. It wasn't because he didn't trust the ponies, but when someone says that they usually want his help in some crazy scheme. He placed most of the blame on Rainbow Dash.

The pegasus took a brief glance around, making sure that nopony was around. Once the coast was clear she motioned for him to get closer. As soon as he was close enough she moved to his ear. "We want to go visit Tapion."

"I thought your sisters didn't want you to go near him?"

"Well yeah, but we jus' want ta help him." The farmpony explained.

"And that's the only reason?" He questioned while crossing his arms.

The trio exchanged slightly nervous looks. "...And maybe get our cutie marks." The unicorn stated.

There was a pause as Vegito contemplated their request. On the one hand, he didn't really see any harm in bringing them along. Sure, there was a chance that Tapion would try and hurt them, but he doubted that the reclusive hero would do something like that. Plus the Saiyan would be there to step in if it came to that. On the other hand he worried what would happen if Rarity, Applejack, or Rainbow found out. Yet, he figured that he and the three fillies could do a good job of keeping it a secret. "Alright, I'll take you to him."

"Really?" They all questioned.

He nodded. "I admire that the three of you want to try and help him." He told them, making them smile. "There is one condition though."

"What is it?" The unicorn asked.

"You cannot tell your sisters about this!" He exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry we won't. Our sisters would kill us if they found out." Scootaloo stated.

"No, they would probably just ground you. They would _definitely _kill me."

Each Crusader nodded. They obviously weren't planning on telling anypony. "Well, what are we waitin' fer, let's go!"

"Hold up a second girls." Vegito said, making them stop. Not a moment later his stomach growled, interrupting the peace and quiet of Sweet Apple Acres. "I really need some food first."

The orange pegasus raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just eat at the party?"

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry." He explained while clutching his gut. "Just let me grab a quick bite to eat and then we can go."

Their friend's hunger gave the fillies an idea. "Hey, maybe we should bring some food to Tapion. He must be starving." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"That's a great idea." The earth pony agreed.

Vegito had already started heading towards the location of the party. In a matter of moments he was already there, and to his luck there was still food out. _'Applejack must still be putting everything away.' _A grin came onto his face as he sat down and started digging in.

Just then the trio of fillies had arrived and joined the Saiyan.

The fused warrior kept on eating until abruptly stopping. "Applejack's coming." He warned the fillies.

"What do we?!" They shouted.

"Get under the table and hide. And be sure to grab on to one of my legs."

In almost an instant the ponies ran underneath the picnic table, they then each grabbed a part of the Saiyan's leg.

"Howdy there Vegito, ah didn't expect ya back so soon."

"Well it was a short meeting the Kais, and I'm still hungry."

Applejack chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me." She shook her head lightly. "Ya came at a good time, ah was jus' about ta put this food away. So have as much as ya want." The mare told him before walking away to finish cleaning up.

He smiled. "Thanks." He then continued to stuff his face. The food may not have been as fresh as it was prior to his departure, but it was still very good. Seconds turned to minutes as he ate everything in sight. The once huge stack of food was quickly being reduced to a small pile, and then just a tiny amount.

"Psst, Vegito, remember to save some for Tapion." Sweetie Belle whispered.

The Saiyan chuckled nervously, having almost forgotten about that. Luckily there seemed to be just enough for someone who didn't have a bottomless pit for a stomach. So he grabbed a nearby plate and put the rest of the food on it. "That was delicious," He turned towards his friend. "I should get going, I've got some work to do."

"Alrighty then. Oh before ah forget, ya might want ta check in on Twilight. She's really worried about those two aliens." Applejack explained.

Vegito nodded. "Right." He then placed two fingers to his forehead. A few moments later he vanished, bringing the trio of ponies with him.

* * *

A small yawn escaped Tapion's mouth as he continued to lean against the wall. Despite feeling a little tired he had no plans on sleeping. So he did everything he could to stay awake. Every now and then he would play his ocarina, hoping the music would distract him from his sleepiness. When he wasn't using his instrument he would do some meditating. The hero still had no idea how he was going to handle the situation. It was very troubling, but luckily he had time to dwell on it.

It was then that he heard footsteps coming from outside the castle. He could also hear three different voices. Tapion gripped the handle of his sword tightly as he waited for the strangers to approach.

"Do you think he's really in here?"

"Of course he is, Vegito wouldn't lie to us."

"Ah sure hope he's alright."

After some more walking the Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the old castle. Upon doing so they noticed Tapion. "Hi there Tapion." Sweetie Belle greeted with a smile.

Instinctively Tapion drew his sword, making the ponies gasp and take several steps back. Once he realized that it was just three little ponies he put his sword back in the sheath.

"We, uh, brought you some food." Scootaloo explained nervously. "We figured you were hungry."

The hero continued to glare at them. He recognized the three of them; they were present when he was released from the music box. Although he didn't have anything against them he didn't really want any visitors right now.

Apple Bloom, who was carrying the plate on her back, slowly made her way over to Tapion. The closer she got the more nervous she became. Eventually the earth pony set the food down on the ground, not caring that it was far away from the alien. With the food delivered she slowly backed away.

"The three of you should leave." He told the ponies.

"Already? We just got here." The pegasus noted.

"I don't need your company."

"Please Tapion we just want to help." Sweetie Belle pleaded.

Tapion started getting angry. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" He snapped.

"Okay you're not in the mood to talk, we'll just come back later. Come on girls." The orange pony was the first to leave, and her friends soon followed her.

With them gone Tapion sighed. He didn't like being so cruel, especially towards little kids, but he had no choice. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to them. So, he just told himself that it was fine... for now at least.

His eyes then drifted over to the food. A very small smile graced his face as he walked over and began eating what the ponies brought him. Despite yelling at the ponies he was actually a little glad that they visited. The three of them seemed to really care for him, and they reminded him so much of... "Minotia." He muttered. A sadness washed over him as he thought about Minotia.

He then shook his head, clearing his mind of any depressing thoughts. In order to help take his mind off of it he continued eating the food. It was pretty tasty, but that might have been because his previous meal was a thousand years ago. Still, he enjoyed the meal.

After finishing what was on the plate he once again leaned against the wall. As he did he felt his eyelids getting heavy. Every few seconds they would try and close, only for Tapion to force them open. _'I have to stay awake, no... matter... what...'_

_Tapion soon found himself on his home planet Konats. He glanced around, feeling confused as to why he was here. As far as he could tell everything was normal. There was no destruction, no dead bodies, and no... Hirudegarn... "No!" He looked up and saw the monster. It was towering over the city._

_Hirudegarn roared as it began shooting giant plumes of flame from its mouth. Slowly but surely it began to burn the city to the ground._

_The people of Konats began running around screaming. They didn't know what was happening, and they didn't like it._

_Tapion started running around, weaving through the crowds of people. He knew he had to escape, but he couldn't do so until he found his brother. "MINOTIA!" He called out. "Minotia where are you?!" His eyes scanned the area, trying to find his brother among the sea of panicking people._

_As he ran he could hear more destruction on the background, as well as the sounds of Hirudegarn. He pushed those out of his mind and focused on finding Minotia._

_"Tapion!" _

_Upon hearing his name the hero looked forward. His eyes lit up upon seeing his brother. "Minotia," He could tell there wasn't much time before the city would be totally destroyed. "hang on I'm coming."_

_Just then, Hirudegarn lifted one of its legs. The monster then brought it down, right on top of Minotia._

_"NOOOO!" Tapion screamed as his brother's screams pierced his eardrums. Tears came to his eyes as he fell to his knees. He clenched his fists and slammed them onto the ground, it just wasn't fair! He then looked up at the beast with pure fury. One way or another he would make the monster pay. He reached for his sword but was surprised that he didn't have it. The shock would continue upon discovering his ocarina was gone too. "Oh no."_

_Hirudegarn took a deep breath before firing an energy blast from its mouth._

_Tapion braced himself, knowing that the end was near. After a few seconds nothing had happened. Slowly opening his eyes revealed that the beam had stopped mere inches from his face. He glanced around and noticed everything was still, as if time had just stopped. "What... happened?"_

_"I happened."_

_The hero turned to his right and saw a dark blue pony with a flowing blue mane. The pony reminded him of the white one that greeted him after he confronted Hoi. "Who are you, how did you get here?"_

_"I am Princess Luna, and I have entered your dream." She explained._

_"Entered my dream?" He muttered._

_Luna nodded. "Yes, that is one of the many powers I possess. Forgive me for intruding, but this is the one place where I can speak to you privately."_

_Tapion didn't listen to what she said, he was too transfixed on where he was. If this was a dream than that meant he was asleep. His eyes went wide. "You have to wake me up, now!"_

_"In due time, but first I have many-"_

_"No, you have to wake me up!" _

_"Tapion, just let me-"_

_"NOW!" He screamed._

* * *

Princess Luna started breathing heavily, sweat started dripping from her face. Never before had she had so much resistance during a dream. The dream itself was also troubling. She didn't like the look of that monster. What really got her though was Tapion's insistence on being awoken. Normally whenever she entered a pony's dream they were willing to talk, but he clearly didn't want to. It actually frightened her a little bit. That whole experience didn't go at all like she thought it would. There was something seriously wrong with Tapion, and she didn't know what it was.

"Lulu." Princess Celestia called out as she entered her sister's bedroom. Upon entering she noticed the state her sister was in. "What happened to you sister?"

The smaller alicorn paused for a few moments before answering. "I entered Tapion's dream."

"Really?" The princess of the sun hadn't expected her to do that. She found herself smiling lightly, her sister was a genius! Yet from the looks of Luna it appeared that something happened.

"Yes. I figured that his dream was the only place I could speak to him privately." She explained, a few small tears running down her cheeks as she did so.

Those tears didn't go unnoticed by Celestia. "Something bad happened while in his dream, didn't it?"

Luna looked away for a moment before turning back towards her sister. She then slowly nodded. "...I saw a horrifying monster, it looked like it was a hundred feet tall!" She exclaimed, making her sister gasp lightly. "I could see Tapion, he was looking for somepony. He found who he was looking for, but then the monster... killed... him..." A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Princess Celestia had a face of worry, but continued to listen.

"At that point I had seen enough, so I stopped the dream. I tried to talk to Tapion but he kept screaming at me to wake him up. I tried a few more times but he just didn't want to talk. That's when I woke him up."

"I see..." The princess of the sun had to think. "something is going on here, but I just don't know what. I feel so helpless!" She lamented.

"I do too sister." The two of them then shared a quick embrace. After the quick hug Luna smiled lightly. "At least we have Vegito to help us. No matter what happens he will be there."

A small smile graced the white alicorns face. "You are right Lulu. I just hope that we can speak with Tapion sooner rather than later." She walked over to a nearby window. "The longer we wait, the more I fear for what might happen to Equestria."

* * *

"Ah!" Tapion shot up from the wall. Sweat dripped down his face as he took several deep breathes. He looked around, trying to see if he was still alone. To his relief he was the only one in the castle. He sighed in relief as he slumped back down onto the ground.

Once he realized he was asleep he panicked. And the hero knew he only had a short amount of time to wake up before something really bad happened. Luckily, he woke up pretty quickly. He did feel bad for what happened with Luna. Again, he didn't have much of a choice. Tapion was on a bit of a time limit, and so he didn't have time to chat.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he placed his head in his hands. This whole situation was frustrating. He had to isolate himself from everyone, and he had no idea where Hoi was. Whenever someone tried to help he had to refuse it.

Despite all of that he remained calm. He kept telling himself that everything would work out, it just needed a little time. Patience was also a key, and it was something the hero had. Besides, it wouldn't take too long for him to sort this crazy mess out. _'I don't know what you're up too Hoi, but I will find a way to stop you!'_

* * *

Twilight sat at her desk, with one book in front of her and a huge stack to her left. She had spent a good amount of time worrying about Tapion and Hoi, On the way home from the party she had gone over the recent events, came up with theories, and plotted out different courses of action. The mare had done most of the 'work' as her assistant was mostly along for the ride. She did ask for his input every now and then, but it was mainly her doing it all.

Obviously, Spike was worried about Twilight. To him, this was one of those times where she would worry herself to death, so to speak. The drake knew that she would stay up for days, going over every single detail. Then she would try and make the perfect plan. Well, he didn't want to see her overexert herself when there wasn't much she could do. So, he convinced her to relax a little bit... which wasn't easy, but he was able to do it.

"How do you feel Twilight?" Spike asked as he brought over a cup of tea.

She turned to him. "Better," She answered as she used her magic to grab the cup of tea. Twilight took a sip before setting it down on the desk. "but I'm still pretty worried about all of this."

Spike waved his claw dismissively. "Don't worry Twilight, everything will be fine. I'll bet Vegito already figured this whole thing out."

As if on cue the potara fused Saiyan appeared in the library.

"Vegito, thank Celestia you're here!" Twilight said as she diverted her attention towards him. "So what did the Supreme Kais say?"

"Unfortunately they didn't have any information on Tapion." He stated, making the mare frown. "I did however, check up on Tapion."

Hearing that made the purple unicorn smile. "That's great." She grabbed a quill and a scroll with her magic. "What did you learn, tell me everything!"

"Calm down Twilight. I didn't really learn much." He explained.

"Oh..."

"All I really did was observe him from a far. And all he did was sit on the ground and then fell asleep."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think to talk to him?" That seemed like the basic thing to do.

"I thought about it, but I figured he was still angry about being set free. I just wanted to give him some time to settle down." He neglected to mention bringing the Crusaders along, for obvious reasons. That's also why he didn't try to talk to him, because he saw first hand that he was in no mood to do so.

"I guess that makes sense." The mare relented, sighing afterwords.

Vegito sighed as well. "Don't worry Twilight, I'll be keeping a constant eye on him... as constant as I can anyway. And when I feel the time is right I'll strike up a conversation." He smiled.

The purple pony found herself smiling as well. "Thank you Vegito. That makes me feel better."

"No problem." He put two fingers to his forehead. "Well, I have some training to do. Cya later." In an instant he vanished.

* * *

Time seemed to pass by rather slowly for the isolated hero. Of course, Tapion didn't really know how long he had been sitting in the castle. It seemed to be constantly dark in the forest, so he had no idea if the sun was still out, or if it had just risen. Even though he didn't know the time of day he could only assume that a lot of time had passed by.

All he really did was either think or play his ocarina. Occasionally he would get up and stretch his legs, but most of the time he was sitting down. He didn't receive any visitors, except for the three little ponies. They had stopped by a second time, bringing more food and even a couple of drinks for him. He didn't yell or scream at them to get out, instead he didn't say anything to him. His silence was a good cue for them to set the food down and leave.

"Howdy Tapion!" Came the voice of the pony wearing the red bow.

His eyes drifted up from his ocarina towards the castle entrance, and sure enough the ponies were back. He wasn't angry that they were here, in fact he was slightly confused. This marked the third time they ventured through the dark forest. He was surprised that they had gone through the forest so easily, three times no less. Tapion began to wonder if they had a little help getting here.

The three fillies walked over to the empty plate. "We brought you some more food." Sweetie Belle stated. She walked over and set the plate down at his feet.

Tapion didn't say anything and merely stared at the ponies.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders exchanged uneasy glances before sighing. "Come on girls, let's just go." Scootaloo told her friends as they headed for the exit.

"Hey!"

They all abruptly stopped and turned around. Upon doing so they saw the reclusive hero smiling lightly.

"...Thank you." He told them.

Hearing his thanks made the three ponies light up with excitement. This was the first time he spoke to them... without yelling or telling them to leave.

Tapion continued to smile lightly before his eyes widened in shock. "Oh no!" He muttered.

"What is it Tapion?" The unicorn asked.

_'No, this can't be happening!' _He thought to himself, ignoring the pony's question.

"So, you can feel it too."

Unaware of another presence in the castle, Tapion instinctively drew his sword. He turned to his left and saw the man in blue from earlier.

"I know you can feel that big power out there." Vegito told him.

Tapion didn't answer, instead he just looked away. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been here in short bursts. I'll bet you're wondering how those three ponies keep coming back here, well, I've been bringing them here." Vegito told him.

He had his question answered, but that didn't really matter at the moment. Tapion could feel something out there, and he had a strong feeling about what it was. He sheathed his sword and began heading towards the exit. "Just stay away from me!"

The fused warrior grunted. "Now's not the time to be reclusive!" He snapped, making the alien stop walking. "I get it, you aren't happy about your freedom. And there's obviously something wrong, but the only way you can fix whatever problem you have is by letting me help you."

"You need to forget what Hoi says, it isn't safe having me around." Tapion answered.

"Look, the longer we stand here the more damage will be caused by whatever is out there." Vegito crossed his arms over his chest. "You can either accept my help, or you can tackle this by yourself."

After several moments of deep thought the hero sighed. There was no point in fighting it anymore. He couldn't do this by himself. "Fine, you win." He relented. "Now come on, we have to go!"

Before the alien could get far Vegito blocked his path. He then grabbed Tapion's arm and put two fingers to his forehead. In a flash the duo disappeared.

* * *

_Moments Earlier..._

_'Well, here goes nothing...'_ Hoi's eyes lit up as smoke rose up from his body. Eventually the smoke began to form a huge cloud above his body. After a few seconds a shape began to appear within the smoke. This continued for a little while before the smoke cleared out entirely. Hoi grinned as he caught sight of his beloved monster... or at least the bottom half of it.

Standing there was a giant pair of legs, complete with a tail that was even bigger. There was also a cloud of red smoke floating above the top part of the beast. The strange beast towered over both Hoi and the Appleloosa.

"Yes!" The wizard shouted. "Now go, I command you Hirudegarn, kill all of these pathetic ponies!"

Despite not having any ears Hirudgarn complied with the request. It slowly made its way over to the small town, with its giant steps shaking the earth.

One pony was chowing down on an apple, enjoying the nice taste. As she ate she felt the ground rumble beneath her. Her first thought was the buffalo, but they wouldn't have been stampeding now. The mare exited her house, and as soon as she did she gasped in pure terror. She didn't know what she was looking at. It was like some kind of giant monster, well, half of a giant monster.

"What in the name of Celestia is that?!" A stallion shouted.

The monster came closer and closer to the town by the second.

Ponies began running around in a panic. Some ran for the nearest building, hoping to find shelter. Those who were already inside quickly shut their doors and windows. Others were too scared to do anything, and thus had to be dragged to safety by their fellow townsfolk.

One brave pony charged at the strange beast. He had an apple pie in his right front hoof. "Take this ya freaky monster!" With all of his strength he launched the dessert at the giant monster. Unfortunately all his attack did was cover a very very small part of the monster's leg with pie. "...Horse apples!" He cursed.

Hirudegarn swung it's tail around and stabbed the stallion with it.

Said stallion stood there motionless as the pointed spike rammed itself through his back. Blood slowly poured out of his body... but it was about to get worse. Without warning the pony was swung through the air while still being stuck on the tail. After one rotation he was launched high into the air. He ascended way higher than he thought possible, and soon enough gravity took over. Falling at insanely high speeds he hit the ground, making a loud crash.

One pony managed to see their friend fly through the air and hit the ground. They winced at what was presumably his death. Unfortunately, that was only the beginning...

Hirudegarn was now much closer to the small town. One step shook every building in the area. With a swing of its tail it took out the top part of the clock tower. Another step demolished a nearby outhouse. It lifted one leg up and brought it down on a pony who was too scared to move. The end result was said pony being smushed into bloody paste. The monster swung its tail yet again and cut the upper half of the saloon clean off.

Braeburn was hyperventilating, this was much worse than the stranger described. There was no way that they could've prepared for this in time. "This is bad, this is really bad!" He said to himself in panic.

Sheriff Silverstar was just as shocked. One moment, the ponies of Appleloosa were minding business as usual... and then a giant pair of legs appears out of nowhere and causes utter chaos. "May Celestia help us all."

"What ar' we gonna do sheriff?"

The sheriff took off his hat and looked towards the ground sadly. "Ah don't know, ah don't think there's anythin' we can do..." He told his fellow pony grimly.

Standing a top a high plateau Hoi watched the show. He found himself laughing with pure excitement. His plan was going off without a hitch. It brought him great pleasure to see the destruction and chaos his monster was causing. _'It will only be a matter of time before the halves join together, and then I will bring the universe to its knees!' _He continued laughing for a few moments before panicking. The wizard could see not only Tapion, but also Vegito. While he wanted Tapion to come he didn't need the Saiyan getting involved.

Vegito stared up at the lower half with wide eyes. Sure he had seen crazy things in his day, but this was on a whole other level. "What is this thing?!"

Tapion was also in shock. Standing in front of him was the very monster who terrorized his home planet. It brought back lots of awful memories. He looked around and noticed the town had been pretty banged up. Buildings were destroyed, ponies were running around in panic, and he quickly realized he was standing in a fresh pool of blood. Shock was soon replaced by anger. The hero would make the monster pay!

"Hyaaaa!" The potara fused warrior wasted no time in charging the monster. He reeled his fist back and punched the midsection of the beast, catching it off guard. Vegito watched as the monster stumbled backwards. He followed that up with a kick to the same area. He was hoping to lead the beast away from the town.

Tapion looked on in awe as the man in blue went toe to toe with Hirudegarn. The hero watched for a few moments before shaking off his amazement. He quickly remembered what happens when he gets near the monster. So, he ran to a safe distance, not wanting to get up close. He then pulled out his ocarina and started playing, hoping that it would work again.

Vegito could hear the music, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Tapion playing his instrument. He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing it but didn't really care. His focus was on the monster. He ducked underneath the giant tail. The fused Saiyan then flew back and fired an energy blast, hitting the spot right between the monster's legs. While he may have gotten a hit off he couldn't really tell if it did anything, and the monster gave no signs of being affected by the blast.

"So you think you're tough, well let's just see about that." Without warning the potara fused warrior fired ki blasts, one right after the other. His attacks not only pushed the monster away from the town, but also engulfed it in a huge explosion. He kept on blasting the giant pair of legs until he couldn't see them anymore. And even then he fired a few more for good measure. Once that was done he landed upon the ground.

Tapion ceased playing and walked over to the man. "That was impressive."

"You could say that, but I don't think that was enough to finish off that monster." Vegito noted.

After a few moments the smoke cleared and the giant pair of legs was gone. Even though the monster was gone both warriors knew that it wasn't dead. The hero was about to say something until he noticed Hoi way off in the distance. "I should've known." He muttered.

Vegito looked over in the same direction. He thought he sensed Hoi over there, but his power vanished almost as quickly as it came. _'Was that really Hoi over there?'_

Just then a huge crowd of ponies ran up to the two. They were all cheering. "Thank you Vegito, ya saved Appleloosa!" Braeburn exclaimed.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the stallion. "Oh, no problem. So... how did that monster get here?"

"Ah'm not sure. Some stranger came by and warned us that some horrible monster was comin'."

Tapion hastily turned towards the pony. "What did this stranger look like?" He already had an idea of who it was.

"He didn't give me his name, but he was small and had red skin." The stallion explained.

"Hoi..." The hero muttered.

The potara fused Saiyan looked over to Tapion. "He has something to do with that monster doesn't he?" He received a nod. "And I bet you know what's going on?"

"...Yes."

"I had a feeling." Vegito smirked. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

Tapion glanced down towards the ground. "I don't exactly have one. I've been trying to think of something, but I can't." He admitted sadly.

"Don't worry about it, my friends and I can help you with that." The Saiyan smiled.

After a few seconds of staring at the ground the hero looked at the stranger. A small smile came onto his face upon seeing the stranger's smile. "Thank you... um, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"I'm Vegito." He told him as he put two fingers to his forehead. "Grab on to me."

Tapion eyed him curiously before complying. He walked over and grabbed Vegito's shoulder. Before he could react the two of them vanished. One moment they were there, and the next they were gone.

Everypony stared at the scene with wide eyes. Nopony except Braeburn knew what happened. The ponies began to whisper among one another, hoping that at least one pony had an explanation. It quickly became apparent that no pony had the slightest clue what they had just seen. And even though Braeburn saw Vegito vanish like that he never did get an explanation.

Sheriff Silverstar realized that they were all safe now, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright everypony, we got a lot of work ta do 'round here. I want y'all to go 'round the town and make sure everypony's alright." He took a few steps forward and felt something wet underneath his hooves. His eyes drifted down and he gasped upon seeing a pool of blood. He had to force himself not to vomit right there. "Well... let's get to it."

With that everypony ran all around Appleloosa, ready to start the long process of rebuilding.

* * *

That looks like a good place to stop. If Luna can enter a pony's dream I see no reason why she can't wake them up from it. So I'll bet you're confused by the placement of events. I know in the last chapter we ended with Hoi about to unleash Hirudegarn, and this chapter did pretty much the same thing. Well, it is a pretty long train ride to Appleloosa(as seen in Over A Barrel), so the events of this chapter happened during Hoi's train ride. I had the Cutie Mark Crusaders play the role of Trunks in the movie. I liked the idea of them trying to befriend Tapion. I know there was a time skip but it was necessary. Also, I realize I haven't done much with Blueblood, he kind of slipped my mind, so I threw in that little scene. With that out of the way we only have one more movie chapter, and things will really pick up. Be sure to R&amp;R and have a wonderful day!

WOOHOO, OVER TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND WORDS!

FutureShock


	34. If Vegito Doesn't, Who Will?

Quick Note: All previous and future DBZ/MLP movies are considered canon in this story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four: If Vegito Doesn't, Who Will?

Vegito and Tapion suddenly appeared within Canterlot Castle. The hero stood in place for a few moments, not used to just vanishing like that. Sure, that marked the second time he had been teleported, but it was still disorientating. He shook his head and noticed Vegito approaching a set of large doors. "Where are we?"

"This is Canterlot Castle, home to the rulers of this planet." He explained as he pushed one of the doors open.

Tapion merely nodded as he followed the Saiyan into the room.

Celestia and Luna were sitting calmly on the ground, surrounded by incense and candles. They were still worried about the situation, and so they figured some meditation would help clear their collective minds. They each took a deep breath before exhaling.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

The two alicorns jumped slightly upon hearing somepony in their relaxation room. Upon seeing that it was Vegito they calmed down slightly. "Oh, hello Vegito. I'm sorry, we weren't expecting you." Celestia stated.

"Sorry to disturb your meditation, but I've made a breakthrough with this whole 'Tapion and Hoi' situation."

Both of the princesses' eyes lit up. "That's great!" Luna cheered. "So what did you find out?"

"Nothing yet," He grinned, confusing the ponies. "but I've made a new friend."

Just then Tapion walked into the room. He stopped right in front of the two ponies. He stared at them for a few seconds, and they stared back. It was a little awkward for him, he had shown disrespect to the white one, and yelled at the dark blue one for trying to help. Eventually he slowly waved to them. "...Hello."

The princesses waved back, albeit with a bit of hesitation.

Noticing the awkwardness in the room Vegito cleared his throat. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but we need forget about that and work together here."

"You're right Vegito." The princess of the sun noted. She then turned towards the alien. "Tapion, my sister and I are here to help you. Whatever problem you have we will work towards fixing it."

Luna nodded. "And we won't rest until we done all we can."

A smile came onto Tapion's face. "Thank you." He bowed to the two mares.

They returned the gesture. "Now then, why don't you tell us what happened?" Celestia asked.

Before the hero could speak Vegito interrupted. "I think it would be better if we hold off on this. Twilight and the others need to hear this."

"That would be wise." The white alicorn stated. "How about you bring them back here tonight? That way we aren't taking them away from anything important."

Both Tapion and the Saiyan nodded. "That works for me." The hero told the pony.

"Excellent. I will write to Twilight and inform her of this." The princess of the sun smiled.

"In the mean time I believe there are a couple of ponies who want to spend time with you." Vegito grinned.

It didn't take the alien too long to figure out who he was talking about. Tapion smiled lightly at the thought. He felt bad for being cold towards the three kids, and this was the time to make it up to them. "I'm looking forward to it."

Vegito grabbed onto Tapion. "Well, we'll see you tonight." He placed two fingers to his forehead and teleported out of the castle.

* * *

"How long have they been gone?" Sweetie Belle asked as she kicked a pebble on the ground.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had been waiting in the old castle for who knows how long. They didn't know why Vegito and Tapion suddenly left, but they assumed they would return shortly. And so they waited... and waited... but it didn't seem like they were coming back.

"Ah'm not sure." Apple Bloom answered.

"Do you think they forgot about us?"

Scootaloo waved her hoof dismissively. "Pfft, no way. I'll bet they're off dealing with something really important."

Her two friends exchanged worried glances. "What if they don't come back?" The farmpony asked.

"Relax girls. Any minute now they'll be back." The pegasus stated with confidence.

As if on cue the two warriors appeared in the castle.

"See, what did I tell ya?" Scootaloo grinned as she walked up to the duo.

The other two ponies merely shrugged before following her lead.

"Hey, sorry about just leaving and not saying anything. There was something important we needed to take care of." Vegito explained.

They nodded in understanding. "That explains why you were gone for so long." The unicorn noted.

"We were only gone for a few minutes." Tapion informed them.

They all blinked in surprise. "Huh? It felt longer than that." The red maned filly stated.

Tapion chuckled lightly before walking towards the fillies. He then got down onto one knee. "I just want to apologize for how I acted towards you three. I was dealing with some issues and you just happened to catch me at a bad time."

"It's okay Tapion, we forgive you!" Sweetie Belle smiled. She may have been speaking for her friends, but she knew that they weren't mad either. And when she looked over and saw them nod that was all the confirmation she needed.

"To make it up to you, how about we spend the day together?"

All six of their eyes lit up. "Really?" They questioned in unison.

He nodded.

Without warning the ponies began jumping around wildly in excitement. Obviously, they knew nothing about the man. Yet there was something so mysterious about him that made them want to know more about him. And this was there chance to do so. Perhaps, after all is said and done, the four of them could become best friends.

After a few seconds they calmed down.

Vegito had stood aside this whole time. And now with that out of the way he was ready to leave. "Alright, I'll drop you off at your clubhouse." He told them as he placed two fingers on his forehead.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders each walked over and grabbed onto their friend.

Tapion was a little more hesitant. The feeling of both sudden and instant teleportation was still new to him. After a few seconds he walked over and placed his hand on Vegito's shoulder. Not a moment later he and everyone else disappeared.

* * *

Now standing in the 'headquarters' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were the Crusaders themselves, Tapion, and Vegito. The three fillies took a brief moment to get their bearings. Even after doing that several times it still left them slightly disorientated. After settling down they looked over to Tapion with big smiles.

With his work done for now Vegito once again placed two fingers to his forehead. "Well, I'll see you later tonight." A second later he was gone.

The alien was still impressed by Vegito's ability to teleport instantly. He hoped that maybe he could learn how to do it. His thoughts were interrupted by something poking his leg. Looking down revealed that it was the unicorn.

Now that they had his attention they were ready to begin. "Tapion, we would like to welcome you to the official headquarters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" They yelled in unison.

Tapion took a glance around. Aside from the building being a little small it didn't look too bad, it wasn't as refurbished as his home back on Konats, but it was nice. "Do you three live in here?" He didn't see any kind of bed, which threw him off.

"No, but we do hang out here all the time!" The winged pony explained.

"What exactly do you do?"

The unicorn smiled. "We figure out ways to get our cutie marks."

A look of confusion came onto the hero's face. "Cutie marks?" The concept sounded very bizarre, and a tad bit silly.

"A cutie mark represents a pony's special talent." The yellow pony stated.

"So, if you were skilled in combat your 'cutie mark' would reflect that?"

"Mhm." They replied in unison.

He nodded in understanding. While that was unlike anything back on Konats he could see the point of the marks. Although he would have to do some more research on cutie marks later in order to get a better understanding.

It was then that he realized something. "Forgive me but, I never caught your names." He felt a little embarrassed. They each knew his name, and yet he didn't know theirs. Obviously, he had previously tried to avoid the three ponies, but not anymore. So learning their names should have come first.

"Ah'm Apple Bloom."

"Sweetie Belle." The unicorn introduced.

"And I'm Scootaloo."

Once again he nodded. A bit of an awkward silence followed the introductions. Tapion glanced around the room for a little before turning towards the ponies. "While this is a nice little place it isn't exactly suited for someone as tall as I am. Perhaps we could do something outside?"

"Yeah! There's lots of fun things to do outside." Scootaloo exclaimed. She and her friends then walked out of their clubhouse.

Tapion carefully exited through the small entrance. He stood outside of the clubhouse before vaulting over the railing. It may have been far from the ground, but the hero rolled on the ground before landing. As he stood up he noticed the fillies staring at him with wide eyes. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry, but that was really cool!" The pegasus told him.

The other two nodded in agreement.

He wasn't quite sure how to respond. All he did was jump and roll, it seemed pretty tame compared to anything else he could do. Yet, he wasn't about to spoil their enjoyment. "What do you want to do first?"

All three of them took a moment to think of something good. Here they were, hanging out with a space alien who was going to do whatever they wanted. It had to be something good. They weren't about to waste the opportunity. After a few moments each pony had a big grin on their face, they knew exactly what to do.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

The Crusaders decided to play a little 'game' with Tapion. They had heard that he was a legendary hero, and the fact that he carried a sword was even more proof. So, what better to do than test out his skills?

"Of course we are." The pegasus answered. "All we have to do is wander around the Everfree Forest, and all you have to do is find us."

"Okay... but what if you get in trouble?" He asked, having a few second thoughts about this.

"Then you'll rush in and save the day!" Scootaloo yelled.

Her fellow Crusaders were also a little unsure. The idea sounded cool in their heads, but now that they were talking about they too had second thoughts. "Ah don't know Scootaloo, this seems dangerous."

"Yeah, we could get hurt, or w-worse..." Sweetie Belle noted, now starting to shake slightly.

Scootaloo brushed off their concerns. "Would you two scaredy-ponies relax. We'll be totally fine. Tapion will be there if we need help." She assured them.

The two exchanged uneasy glances before sighing, they didn't like when Scootaloo wanted to be brave and extreme.

"Alright, you count to thirty and then come in after us."

Tapion merely nodded slowly before starting to count. "One, two, three..."

Meanwhile the three fillies headed into the Everfree Forest.

"...Twenty nine, thirty." After a little wait he had finished counting. With that done he ran as quickly as he could into the dark forest.

The hero constantly glanced around, scanning the area for the three ponies. His pace quickened as he continued his search. Luckily for him, it should have been easy to spot three brightly colored ponies among a dark forest. Unluckily though he had no idea what direction they went in. So finding them wasn't going to be that easy.

He did his best to try and look for signs that the fillies had gone a certain way, but it was tricky. At one point he did find a trail of footsteps, well, technically they were hoofsteps. Still, he now had a trail. Tapion followed the path, not straying from it at all. He only hoped that the Crusaders weren't in trouble.

Not a moment later he heard a terrifying shriek, one that belonged to Sweetie Belle. Realizing they were in danger he sprinted in the direction of the voice. Due to his increase in speed he reached the source in no time. His eyes widened slightly upon seeing, what looked like, two huge wooden beasts. Said beasts were slowly encroaching on the three scared fillies. "Girls!" Tapion yelled, getting their attention.

The beasts also turned towards him, and were now making him their primary target.

Tapion un-sheathed his sword and gripped it firmly in his hands.

"Tapion watch out, those are timber wolves!" The orange pegasus yelled.

"They're extremely dangerous!" Apple Bloom added.

Despite their warnings the hero stood firm, he had faced far worse before. His gaze shifted between each wolf. He watched them move to either side of him. Just as they leapt into the air he jumped out of the way, making them crash into each other. He then took the opportunity to strike while they were recovering. With a mighty battle cry he charged the wolf on the left, holding his sword low to the ground.

As the wolf regained its senses it noticed its prey charging it. Unfortunately the wolf had no time to react, and was cut up into tiny pieces as a result.

The Crusaders stared at the scene with wide eyes and open mouths. They just watched Tapion completely destroy a timber wolf, and they didn't even really see what happened. He swung his sword too fast for them to follow.

Tapion merely stood in place for a few seconds before diverting his attention to the other wolf. He watched as his opponent charged at him. Although his foe was drawing near the alien didn't move. When the wolf was close enough Tapion sprung into action, and with several well placed sword slashes he had taken care of the second wolf.

With the wolves vanquished he sheathed his sword and turned towards the fillies. "Come on, we should get out of here." He told them as he began walking away.

The ponies merely nodded before following their new friend out of the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Time passed by rather quickly for the alien hero. After the little 'adventure' in the Everfree Forest Tapion suggested that they do something less dangerous. He may have been able to save them from the wolves but it was still a close call. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened had he arrived any later than he did.

Obviously, the fillies agreed... but even if they did almost die they were still kind of glad they did that. They wanted to see Tapion in action, and that's just what they got.

Now it was night time, and the Crusaders were getting ready for bed. They were all staying over at Sweet Apple Acres. The three of them were now lying in Apple Bloom's bed, resting comfortably under the covers. "Today was great!" Sweetie Belle noted.

"Yeah, thanks so much Tapion." Scootaloo stated.

The alien smiled. "Hey, no problem. I had fun too." He told them as he turned to leave.

Before he could leave Apple Bloom spoke up. "Hey Tapion do ya have any brothers or sisters?" That question had been on not only her mind, but her friends' minds too. During the day Tapion hadn't talked much about himself. So naturally they were curious.

Tapion glanced around before answering. "A brother, yes." He said, hesitating slightly.

"I knew it!" The pegasus exclaimed.

"What was he like?" The earth pony asked.

"He was a good kid, with a good heart." He answered in a somber tone.

His change in tone went unnoticed by the three ponies. "What was your home like, was it anything like Equestria?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Sort of." He smiled. "My home was, in the South Galaxy. A small planet called Konats. Green, lush forests. Waters so clear you could see the bottom of the deepest ocean. It was a beautiful world, before the nightmare... Hirudegarn." He was about to continue but stopped, he didn't want to talk about it in front of the children. Luckily for him though the fillies were fast asleep.

He stared intently at them, for they reminded him of his brother. His mind flashed back to that fateful day. Despite all of the chaos and destruction his brother was smiling. _'Minotia, why did you smile at the fate? It won't happen again... I swear!'_

After one last quick glance he left the room. As he did he noticed Vegito standing outside. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I was waiting for you to finish up with the three of them." He explained. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Tapion nodded.

"Good." Vegito walked over and placed his hand on the hero's shoulder. He then put two fingers to his forehead and teleported to Canterlot.

* * *

Vegito and Tapion arrived inside Canterlot Castle. They were now inside a room the princesses used for meetings. Present at this gathering were the two princesses, and his friends. "Sorry we're a little late." The Saiyan apologized.

"It's quite alright," Celestia assured. "please take a seat. We made some tea."

The chairs were a little too small for them to use properly, so they moved them aside and chose just to sit on the floor. Luckily they were still on everypony's level. Now that the ten of them were there, they could finally begin.

Moments passed by but Tapion wasn't talking. He was just staring down into his lap. He did take a few sips of tea, but that was it.

Everypony glanced around nervously, all the while wondering when they were going to get started. The awkward silence was broken by Luna. "If it's too difficult, we can talk in the morning."

"No," Was all he said. "but to explain my story, I must start with his. Hoi was a member of the Kashvar, power hungry aliens who believed themselves to be the superior species of the universe. For eons they traveled the stars and used their dark magic to hunt down and exterminate all life forms different from their own."

Hearing that made everypony gasp. They all sat in shock. Never before had they heard of such a thing, and it made them all sick. "That's... awful." Twilight said in pure disbelief.

Fluttershy was shaking violently. The thought of being hunted down and killed made her both upset, and scared at the same time.

The concept of mass genocide wasn't anything new to the fused warrior, and yet he found himself getting angry. It was the Goku in him that had hatred for what the Kashvar did. Still, he remained silent, ready to hear more.

Despite seeing the sadness and shock Tapion continued. "On Konats, they revived an evil long thought destroyed by my people... Hirudegarn. A malevolent assassin that consumes its victims and imprisons their life force."

"That was that huge monster from your dream, wasn't it?" Luna questioned, already having a feeling she knew what the answer was.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah... he murdered half our population."

Everypony quickly became very pale. They had never heard something so horrible in their lives. Hirudegarn made Nightmare Moon, Discord, and Queen Chrysalis look like cute little kittens. It was a very bad sign that not even their greatest enemies were comparable.

Pinkie Pie's mane and tail had gone completely flat.

Fluttershy was now sobbing uncontrollably. She wasn't sure how much more of the story she could take.

Rainbow grabbed her crying friend and gave her a comforting hug. It wasn't just for her friend's sake, but also her own.

"Ahm so sorry Tapion." Applejack said as she removed her hat. The farmpony was known for crying on the inside, even in the saddest moments. This time though she wasn't able to control herself, and the tears came streaming down her cheeks.

"So, how did your world handle such a threat." Vegito asked, being the only one who wasn't crying.

"It wasn't until we stumbled an enchanted sword that we realized we even had a chance." He explained.

"...Is that the one?" Princess Luna pointed to the sword on his back.

Tapion undid the strap and showed them all the blade. "A wizard found it in the wraith's temple. Along with the blade, two ocarinas were discovered. My brother and I used them in hopes of distracting the beast. They must have been enchanted as well, as neither one of us knew how to play. The melody seemed to consume Hirudegarn with rage, but try as it might the beast could do us no harm. At that moment, the wizard took up the sword and charged. The monster barely had time to react as the blade, cleaved him in two."

That cheered the ponies only slightly, but they knew the story wasn't over yet.

"What should have ended there was only the beginning. Hirudegarn, survived... to prevent it from becoming whole again the wizard confined its upper half inside me, and the lower inside my brother. A small price, for victory. My people survived the onslaught, and Minotia and I became heroes."

After a long pause of letting his tale sink in Twilight spoke up. "I don't get it, how did you get inside the music box?"

"We had no choice. It was the only way to ensure that the Kashvar wouldn't get their hands on us... we thought. The wizard agreed to conduct the procedure, but vowed to release us once the Kashvar had been brought to justice. We both knew better but were proud to serve. As a final precaution, ordered by our war council, the boxes were sealed and sent to the opposite ends of the farthest galaxies. That was the last time I saw my brother, or my home. Now here I am, a thousand years later and nothing's changed. Still a prisoner, outside looking in."

Luna and Celestia both looked over to the other, each of them sporting a pained look. For Luna she knew his pain, it wasn't easy returning to society after a thousand years. Everything was very different than it was before she became Nightmare Moon.

An obvious question presented itself, but it was one the ponies didn't want to ask. "So... your brother?" Rarity began.

"Probably dead." He answered solemnly.

His answer struck close to home for almost everypony in the room. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Twilight each had a sibling of their own. They all would be horrified if anything happened to their respective siblings. They couldn't even imagine what Tapion was going through. Without even realizing it they each subconsciously made a note to tell their siblings how much they loved them each day.

Princess Celestia thought about what would've happened if Luna had died while on the moon. She would have never forgiven herself! She didn't even want to know how Tapion was feeling at the moment. Her sadness though, was quickly replaced by pure rage. "Hoi won't get away with this!" She yelled.

The princess's outburst caught everypony by surprise, even Vegito didn't expect that kind of response. Normally Celestia was calm and gentle, and only a few times did she get mad... but this time she wasn't just mad, she was furious. They could tell that the story hit a little _too _close to home for her.

"Well, so long as I stay awake he can't free the upper half. I never thought I'd say this but I miss that music box."

"You mean you haven't slept at all since you got here?" Pinkie asked, doing her best not to let the sadness get to her.

"No... well, I did fall asleep briefly in that old castle." The hero explained.

The princess of the moon came to a realization. "So that's why you wanted me to wake you up."

Tapion nodded. "That's also why I isolated myself. I didn't want to risk the upper half getting free with all of you around. So I apologize for how I acted towards you."

Everypony merely nodded, still feeling upset about his tale.

Vegito, having remained quiet during the story, spoke up. "Alright, so now we just have to deal with Hirudegarn."

"It's not that simple." Tapion told him. "Hirudegarn is extremely powerful, I don't even think I could stand a chance."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty powerful myself. You just leave the fighting to me." The potara fused Saiyan grinned.

A small smile came onto the hero's face, he wouldn't have to face this on his own.

The mood in the room was still pretty bad, so it was up to Pinkie Pie to cheer everypony up. "Ooh, I know what'll cheer us up... Tapion's welcome to Ponyville party!" She smiled and her mane and tail poofed out.

"What a marvelous idea." Rarity noted as she wiped a few tears off her face.

The rest of the ponies nodded in agreement.

"Although we should probably wait until morning. I don't think everypony in Ponyville will want to attend a late night party." The purple mare added.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie chuckled nervously before her smile returned.

"It's settled." Vegito said as he stood up. "While you get that setup I'm going to discuss some things with Tapion. We'll need to be ready for when we have to fight Hirudegarn."

Princess Celestia smiled. "I wish you luck. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Tapion stood up. "I will." He then bowed. "Thank you. Thank you all." Knowing what was coming next, he grabbed onto Vegito.

Everypony except the two princesses walked over to the Saiyan. After placing a hoof on him the eight of them vanished.

Once they were gone Luna got on all fours. "Well, I suppose I should..." Without warning she was pulled into a huge embrace by her sister. She returned it and could hear her sister crying. "It's okay sister." Luna said.

"I love you Luna, never forget that!" The white alcorn told the younger alicorn.

"I love you too Celestia!"

* * *

Suddenly the two heroes appeared within the Capsule Corporation ship. Tapion looked around the room in awe, he had never seen anything like it before. He was also slightly confused. "Where are we?"

"My spaceship." Vegito answered. "You won't find anything like this in Equestria."

"I'll take your word for it." He stated before yawning rather loudly.

Vegito noticed this and proceeded to fly down to the lower part of the ship. After a few seconds he landed on the floor next to Tapion. "Here, eat this."

The hero eyed the small bean curiously, not entirely sure what the point was. Then again... the last few days had been very bizarre. So, he merely shrugged and consumed the bean. Upon swallowing it the alien felt completely energized. Not only was he wide awake, but he felt completely full. He then looked over to the other man with wide eyes.

"That was a senzu bean." He explained, saving the confused man the time of asking the obvious question. "It will heal any injury, restore all of your energy, and fill you up." That last part was said with a smile.

"Thank you, I feel great!" Tapion smiled.

Vegito's smile became a more serious expression. "So, tell me more about Hirudegarn, more importantly, how does he fight?"

Tapion paused for a moment, trying to remember exactly how the monster fought. He stood in silence for a few more seconds before turning towards his new friend. "He doesn't have much of a fighting style, his attacks are a little sporadic. Hirudegarn mostly uses his size and power to attack."

The potara fused warrior nodded, it would pretty much be similar to fighting a Great Ape. That meant he wouldn't have to do any kind of special training, or spend the whole night preparing for the fight. All that it comes down to is power, and Vegito was confident that he would win. While he had no idea how powerful Hirudegarn was, he was sure that he had more than enough to win. "Alright, that's all I needed to know." He noted.

"Okay, so what's the plan of attack?"

"Hm," The Saiyan put a hand to his chin. "well, I haven't really seen him fight, except for his legs..."

"And..."

"Well... I think I'll have to wait to come up with a plan until I actually see him."

In response to that statement the hero turned towards the Saiyan with a look of pure confusion on his face. "You're seriously going to wait until Hirudegarn appears to come up with a plan?!" He asked, hoping that his new friend wasn't serious.

Vegito glanced over at the alien. "Yeah."

Tapion fell backwards onto the floor in a comical fashion. A few seconds later he stood back up. "But... you'll only have a short amount of time to come up with a plan!"

"Don't worry, I'll have enough time." The fused warrior grinned.

_'He's either a brilliant strategist... or a complete idiot.'_

"There's still time before the party, so how about a little sparing?" He could sense that his new friend didn't have much power, but perhaps he was hiding his real strength.

"Sorry, but I'm not much of a fighter."

The fused warrior couldn't believe what he had just heard. "WHAT?!"

"I know the basics, and I can defend myself, but I'm nowhere near at your level." During the fight with the lower half the alien had seen his new friend go head to head with the monster. He had been very impressed by what he had seen.

A big smile appeared on Vegito's face. He now had something to do until the party. "We're going to fix that. I'm going to train you."

"Train me?" Tapion questioned.

"Yep. You're going to learn how to fight properly, and also how to manipulate the energy within your body. I'm guessing you don't know how to do that, right?" He received a head shake no. "Good, well, we have our work cut out for us."

Something then clicked in Tapion's mind. "So, is this for when we have to fight Hirudegarn?"

"No... this is just for fun." He smirked.

The hero merely groaned.

Vegito then paused a moment. His eyes drifted over to the sword. It looked exactly like Trunks' sword. He figured it must have just been a coincidence, because surely Trunks would have mentioned something about Tapion and Hoi arriving in the future.

* * *

"And... done." Pinkie said to herself as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

After getting a good night's sleep she had begun setting up Tapion's party. Actually... she had done something else first. After hearing Tapion's extremely sad story Pinkie Pie knew she had to contact her family. Obviously, the rock farm was pretty far away and she knew the trains didn't run late. So, instead she wrote a very detailed letter, chronicling everything important that happened to her. She also told her family how much she missed them, and how much she loved them.

As soon as that was done she began putting the party together, and that changed her mood from sad to happy in an instant. It always brought a smile to her face whenever she planned or setup a party.

Now she was just waiting for the mailpony to come by so she could deliver the letter to her family.

Just then the front door opened, and in walked Ditzy Doo; AKA Derpy. "Hiya Pinkie Pie." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi Derpy!" The pink mare bounced over to the cross eyed pegasus.

Ditzy reached into her bag and pulled out several letters. "Here's your mail." She handed the energetic pony the mail.

"Thanks!" She said as she took the letters. After putting them on the counter she grabbed a big stack of her own letters. "Do you think you can drop off these party invitations for me?"

"Sure." The pegasus answered, grabbing the invitations from Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie then gave her another envelope. "This is a special letter to my family at the rock farm."

Ditzy took and gave a salute. "I'll mail it right away!"

"Thank you, oh and this is for you." The pink maned earth pony grabbed a muffin from the counter and gave it to the clumsy mare.

"Thanks Pinkie!" She said. With both the letters, and her muffin, the pegasus left the bakery.

Now all Pinkie Pie had to do was wait for everypony to wake up and head to the party.

* * *

An hour or so later and ponies started arriving at Sugarcube Corner. Upon waking up they noticed that they had been invited to a party. The ponies were unsure who Tapion was, but they figured he was the new pony. And that meant that there was going to be a big party. That's just how it went.

Pinkie Pie had been right at the door, welcoming the guests to the party. At first it was just the citizens of Ponyville, but then her friends eventually showed up as well. Soon enough the bakery was filled to the brim with party-goers.

A little bit into the party and Vegito and Tapion had arrived. They had been up all night training. The fused warrior had taught his new student everything he knew about ki control. After Tapion got a handle on controlling his energy he was then taught how to fight. He would watch his mentor preform his martial arts katas, and then he himself would preform them. It was a long and grueling process, but nothing a few senzu beans couldn't fix.

Once Tapion was at the party Pinkie Pie took it upon herself to introduce him to everypony. Of course, there was a bit of awkwardness in the air at first. Nopony was expecting to see an alien at the party. Yet their shock only lasted a few minutes. By now everypony was used to seeing weird creatures, with Vegito coming to mind.

Now the party was officially in 'full swing'. There were games set up, as well as lots and lots of food. Pinkie Pie knew she would have to make even more than she normally would. After all she had to feed everypony in Ponyville, and Vegito.

Vegito had almost instantly migrated over to the buffet tables. He went over to the one that had his name on it, literally. He then started stuffing his face, enjoying every single bite.

Tapion was enjoying himself. The party was certainly different than he expected, but it was both nice and relaxing. He had talked briefly with a few ponies who were curious about him. Though he mostly spent his time with his new friends. All in all it was a fun time.

"I hope I'm not interrupting..."

Everything went silent, and the ponies all turned towards the entrance.

Standing right at the entrance was Hoi, and he had an evil grin plastered on his face. "Hmph, my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

Tapion glared at the smaller man. "What are you doing here Hoi?!"

The fused warrior, and his friends(except for Fluttershy, who was hiding behind the counter) were also staring daggers at the alien.

"Isn't it obvious, I've come here for you." He stated with a smirk. "You've done well to avoid me so far... but I've finally got you where I want you."

"You're not going to get away with this Hoi!" The hero yelled.

In response the wizard laughed. "Come on, you know it's pointless to resist. You know as well as I do that the halves become stronger the closer they become. It will only be a matter of time before Hirudegarn becomes whole!"

At this point Vegito had stopped eating, and he was now standing next to Tapion. "You do realize that we're both more than capable of defeating you right?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course I do... but you won't touch me!" His statement confused the Saiyan. "If you were to kill me then the lower half of Hirudegarn would be unleashed. Now I know you wouldn't want that to happen."

The potara fused Saiyan stood silent.

"I won't allow you to unleash the lower half!" The hero exclaimed.

Hoi shifted his gaze towards the hero. "Why are you being so stubborn. Your brother was willing to cooperate." He noticed the alien was even angrier than before. "When I freed him from his prison he was practically begging me to kill him. He saw the bigger picture, so why not you?"

Tapion was unable to control his anger, and he unleashed a powerful yell as he charged at the smaller alien. Once he was close enough he socked him in the cheek, sending him flying out of the bakery.

Hoi grinned as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

As the hero took a few steps forward he suddenly stopped, and soon after he fell to his knees. He took several deep breathes.

The Element Bearers and Vegito ran out towards him. "Tapion what's wrong?" Twilight asked in slight panic.

"The monster... it's trying to escape!"

"Can't you hold it in or something?" Pinkie asked.

Applejack looked over to the mare. "He ain't holdin' in a sneeze Pinkie Pie!"

Meanwhile Hoi was laughing. "It's destiny. Soon Hirudegarn will become whole, and together we will bring the universe to it's knees!" His body became engulfed in a blue light, and smoke rose from his body.

Tapion did his best to hold the monster in, but he just couldn't do it anymore. A loud, painful scream escaped his lips. That continued for a few moments as the same smoke left his body. After a few more agonizing moments the upper half had been released. The hero then collapsed onto the ground.

The sky in Equestria darkened, going from the bright blue to black. Lightning crackled through the air, and it was much larger than anything seen before.

Suddenly, the smoke began to take form. And once it dissipated a _gigantic _monster was revealed. He had dark green skin, with some dark red spots on his forearms and calves. He had giant talons for feet, and massive claws for hands. His abdomen was slightly gray in color, and his chest and part of his shoulders were completely black. He also had a tail that was even bigger than his body. His face looked like a giant skull with fangs.

The scariest part was the sheer size of him. Hirudegarn was _much _larger than anything in Equestria. He made an Ursa Major look like a hydra in comparison. Even Vegito, who was much taller than the ponies, was only up to his calves.

Fluttershy fainted at the sight of him.

Hirudegarn let out a powerful roar, shaking all of Ponyville. He then shot a beam out of his mouth, aimed straight for the downed pegasus.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Everypony gasped in fear as the beam swallowed the pegasus whole, no doubt killing her. Their sadness lasted only a few seconds before they noticed she was safely in Vegito's arms.

The monster then started going on a rampage, attacking anything and everything in his path.

Ponies started running around and screaming in panic. They had never experienced anything like this before, and were terrified beyond belief.

Mayor Mare saw this, and knew she had to calm her citizens down. "Everypony, r-remain calm!" Her voice was drowned out by all the craziness. "D-don't worry everypony, w-we w-will... OH FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA, SOMEPONY SAVE US!" Now she too was running around in panic.

Twilight and the others ran up to the Saiyan as he was landing. "Vegito what do we do?!"

"Here's the plan. Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, you three need to go around and make sure everypony is alright. Rainbow Dash, take Fluttershy somewhere safe and then go get my bag of senzu beans from the ship. Twilight I need you to create a barrier around Ponyville."

"C-create a barrier?" She questioned nervously.

"Yes, I'm going to lead Hirudegarn away from Ponyville, and I don't want any stray attacks hitting anyone or anything."

"I don't know if I can..."

"If your brother can do it so can you!" He told her, making her smile.

Everypony stood there for a moment, just letting his words soak in. It still impressed them how Vegito could go from laid back, to an army general in no time at all. It was like there was a switch inside his brain.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" He shouted, snapping them out of their daze.

Not needing to be told twice they all set out to do what was asked of them.

Twilight took a deep breath as she prepared herself for her part. She watched her friend ascend into the air and just start blasting the beast. The mare knew what he was doing, and she couldn't help but smile at her friend's cleverness. Once Hirudegarn was safely away from Ponyville she took another deep breath. "Okay Twilight, you can do this."

Her horn started glowing with a purple light, and the aura quickly expanded in size. Sweat started forming all over her body, and her teeth were clenched tight. After a few moments a purple beam shot towards the sky. At a certain point the tip of the beam began to expand, forming a shield. The shield covered all of Ponyville.

Although she had successfully created a barrier she had no time to celebrate. If her most recent interaction with her brother was any indication it took a lot of magic to sustain such a shield. It was going to take all of her concentration to keep her home safe. Luckily she would be able to eat a senzu bean if it came to that... which it most likely would.

* * *

Vegito flew up into the air and put himself a good distance away from the monster. He then began building up energy within his hands. Once he was ready he unleashed a barrage of ki spheres at the monster, trying to draw his attention. His plan worked as he noticed the monster was now facing his direction. "Perfect." He muttered as his aura flared, hoping that his aura would also keep the monster's attention. "Yoo-hoo." He held out his hand and flexed his fingers back and forth, taunting his opponent.

Hirudegarn roared once again and was now slowly approaching the Saiyan. The ground beneath him rumbled violently with each step.

The fused warrior grinned as he formulated a battle strategy. True to his word he already had a good idea of what he was going to do. And once he saw the barrier was up and running he was ready to begin.

In an instant the fused warrior charged at his foe, easily avoiding his clumsy attacks. Before he could land a blow though his foe vanished, turning into a cloud of smoke. "What the?" He looked behind him and saw the monster a little too late. He soon found himself being forced to the ground by a giant fist.

Hirudegarn shot an energy blast from his mouth, hitting the spot where his opponent had landed. The ground had been reduced to a giant crater. The monster assumed he had won, but upon feeling something hit the back of his head he realized he was wrong.

Vegito had caught his enemy off guard, but his kick didn't seem to do any damage. He attempted another kick and as expected his opponent turned to smoke again. Well that wasn't going to work twice. The Saiyan tracked the energy signature and fired an energy blast at where the beast was going to appear.

As Hirudegarn appeared he was hit by the blast, not causing much damage but annoying him none the less. He swung his massive tail at the annoying insect, hoping to swat him like a fly. Unfortunately he only managed to hit the air. Before he could even react he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. His eyes drifted down to his opponent, who was already on the move. Without warning he was punched in his jaw, making him stumble backwards.

Not wanting the beast to fall and cause unnecessary destruction to Equestria the fused warrior flew behind him. He planted his feet together and kicked him square in the back. As his enemy was reeling he ascended higher into the air. With his arms out in front of him he unleashed a giant energy sphere, hitting his foe in the same area that had been previously hit. He noticed that the ki ball didn't make the monster scream in pain, not like the kick to the stomach. _'Hm... I wonder.'_

In an instant the beast turned around, all the while swinging his tail. He managed to catch his foe off guard, and send him flying into a nearby cliff thanks to his tail. A huge stream of fire was then unleashed from his mighty maw, engulfing the entirety of the cliff. With that done Hirudegarn diverted his attention towards the purple barrier. Once again he prepared to unleash a stream of fire.

Vegito flew over and punched the monster in his chest, right as the fire was leaving his mouth. Thankfully he was quick enough to prevent the barrier from being hit, and possibly being destroyed. His strike also seemed to damage his opponent, making the Saiyan come to a realization. "I get it, you're vulnerable when you attack."

Gritting his teeth Hirudegarn brought his hands together in an attempt to squish his foe. Unfortunately he was too slow, and didn't squish anything but air. At the same time he was hit in the face by an energy beam, annoying him greatly. His pain lasted only a few seconds before he turned to smoke again, moving himself behind his enemy. Right as he appeared he noticed his foe was already gone.

"Hey, over here!"

The monster turned and saw his opponent several feet away from him.

"I'll admit, you did manage to surprise me, but not anymore. I'm aware of your tricks, and I won't fall for them again."

Right as the monster took a step forward he stopped. He started screaming out in pain, and soon after gripped the sides of his head. The ground began to shake violently, and cracks began forming within the earth. Hirudegarn thrashed around violently, as if he was fighting an unseen force.

Vegito looked on in pure confusion, having no idea what was happening.

Sparks of red lightning started dancing around the monster. They stayed there for a few moments as the monster continued the struggle. And then it stopped. The rumbling, the shaking, the lightning, it all ceased when Hirudegarn unleashed one last mighty roar.

The fused Saiyan's eyes widened in shock when he noticed the familiar Majin seal on his enemy's forehead. _'How...?'_

With new found speed and power the beast turned to smoke, moving himself closer to his foe. He appeared behind his opponent, and once again brought his hands together. This time he managed to grab a hold of his foe, making him scream out in pain. He continued to squeeze before throwing him straight into the ground. He then lifted one of his feet and brought it down on where his foe had landed. His foot lodged itself within the earth, making yet another crater.

In a flash the potara fused warrior materialized behind the beast. Just as he prepared to counterattack he saw the beast vanish. By the time he saw his opponent it was too late to put up a guard, and thus he was smacked by a huge forearm. He went flying all the way towards the White Tail Woods.

* * *

Ponyville had received a small amount of damage from the monster's attacks. A few buildings had been destroyed, and part of the earth had been torn up, but that was thankfully it. Everypony had been able to successfully avoid being squished by the giant beast.

Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity were able to calm the panicking ponies down and usher them to safety. They had all been gathered inside the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, since that was big enough to hold multiple ponies.

As Twilight kept the barrier going she found herself getting more and more tired. Her body wasn't used to using so much magic at once. The protective barrier started flickering, looking like it could dispel at any moment. She did her best to keep it going, but she wasn't sure how much longer she would last.

"Twilight!" Rainbow called out as she landed next to her worn out friend. Clasped firmly between her forehooves was a brown bag, containing the beans. "Hang on, I've got the beans." Unfortunately, she didn't have a way of giving it to the mare. Oh how she wished she had hands right now.

"Allow me." Rarity had come back to her unicorn friend in order to give her the beans, seeing as how it would be impossible without magic. So she grabbed a bean with her magic and fed it to Twilight.

Upon swallowing the bean the unicorn felt re-energized. Her body bulked up slightly and her magic power was full again. "Thanks girls!" With her magic back the beam coming from her horn intensified, putting the shield at full strength.

Just then the ground started shaking, and they could hear the monster roaring loudly. All the windows started shattering, sending glass shards everywhere. The ponies struggled to maintain their balance, and they had to concentrate hard on not falling onto the floor. Even more cracks formed within the earth, causing some buildings to sink into the ground slightly.

"Ugh..."

Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow glanced over and saw Tapion was getting up.

"W-what happened... where's Vegito, where's Hoi?"

They all pointed forward, towards the battle.

Tapion saw the monster, but couldn't see Vegito. After a few seconds he saw the warrior appear behind the monster. Just when it looked like he would attack Hirudegarn vanished in a cloud of smoke. He watched in horror as the monster smacked his new friend across the sky.

"No, Vegito!" The ponies said in unison.

From high atop town hall Hoi watched the battle unfold. He had faith that Hirudegarn would be victorious. He did get worried when the beast started screaming and thrashing about wildly, but that worry quickly left. As whatever happened to his monster seemed to have made him more powerful. "This is marvelous, soon there will be no one left to stop Hirudegarn!"

The three ponies and the hero stood in place with their mouths open. It seemed that Vegito was gone for good... that is until they saw a shining white light in the sky.

"Incredible." Tapion muttered. He knew Vegito was tough, but he never imagined that he would be able to take so much punishment. He then shook off his amazement. "I've got to go help him."

Before he could even walk Rainbow blocked his path. "Don't worry, Vegito's got this. Just watch, you'll see."

He looked over at the other two and they nodded in agreement. He then relented, figuring that they were right. Plus he didn't want to interfere with his friend's concentration.

* * *

Luna slowly walked through the castle, carrying a cup of coffee with her magic. She had been asleep... but some rumbling, and a loud roar had woken her up. So, she set out to find her sister and see what was going on.

The princess entered the throne room but didn't see her sister. "Tia?" She called out, getting no response. "Hm, perhaps she's on the balcony." It took her only a few moments to reach the balcony, and upon doing so she saw her sister. "There you are, I've been looking... all... over... hm, I must be more tired than I thought, because it looks like Hirudegarn is attacking Ponyville."

Celestia turned towards her sister. "I'm afraid you are correct sister."

"Oh sweet us!" The lunar alicorn said with wide eyes.

"Do not fret Luna, Vegito is handling this as we speak."

"Okay, but what about that barrier?"

A smile appeared on the white alicorn's face. "Twilight Sparkle is the cause." She explained with pride.

"I didn't know she was capable of such magic." Luna said in disbelief.

"She is more powerful than she thinks she is."

The princess of the night nodded. "Should we help her, it must be tough sustaining such a barrier."

Celestia thought for a moment. True, her student would most likely need help keeping the barrier going. At the same time she didn't want Twilight to feel weak for not being able to do this by herself. "No." She answered, shocking her sister lightly. "Twilight is handling it just fine, I have confidence that she can do this alone."

Luna caught on to what her sister was thinking. "So this is a test?"

"Mhm." Princess Celestia stated.

_'I hope your faith in your student isn't misplaced.' _

* * *

_Moments Earlier..._

Vegito went soaring through the air, unable to stop himself. He ended up in the White Tail Woods. His body crashed through dozens of trees and eventually the ground. After a few seconds he leapt to his feet.

He was now realizing that the fight wasn't going to be so simple. He hadn't expected the monster to become that much more powerful, but he was wrong. This didn't concern him though, in fact it made things more interesting. It appeared that he would have to turn things up a notch. He didn't think he would have to become a Super Saiyan yet though. Instead he would just use his maximum base strength. His aura flared as he powered up. He grinned as he placed two fingers to his forehead. In an instant he teleported himself to the battlefield.

Vegito materialized several feet away from the monster. He noticed the monster hadn't seen him approach, meaning he had the element of surprise. Another grin came onto his face as he prepared to attack. "Hm, I think I'll bust out a classic."

His aura flared, but instead of it being white it was a rich purple. He twisted upperbody slightly as he brought his hands together. He placed his hands right next to his head, forming a big ball of purple energy. Lightning pulsated around his body as his energy attack neared completion. "Super Galick Gun... Fire!" The fused warrior yelled as he thrust his arms forward, launching the huge purple beam at the monster.

Hirudegarn just now noticed his opponent had returned. By the time he saw him though, he was instantly hit with the Super Galick Gun. His upperbody was taking the brunt of the beam, and he slowly started to be pushed backwards. The monster actually felt himself getting hurt by the attack, something that only should happen when he himself was on the offensive.

Vegito poured even more of his energy into the attack, making it nearly triple in size. _'Just a little more power, and I can finish him.'_

After several more agonizing moments Hirudegarn opened his maw and fired an energy beam of his own. Except it wasn't aimed at his foe, instead it was aimed at the barrier.

Seeing the attack heading towards Ponyville the Saiyan flew over to the shield, stopping the Super Galick Gun. In just a few seconds he was in the beam's path. He held out his hands and caught the attack, keeping it from possibly destroying the barrier protecting his home and his friends. After several more moments he had successfully stopped the beam.

Just then his eyes darted to his left, and he saw the giant tail right above him. Unfortunately he had no time to react, and was thus smacked right into the barrier. His body broke through the shield, destroying it entirely. He crashed right next to his friends.

"Vegito, are you alright?!" Twilight asked in panic.

Vegito shook himself off and leapt to his feet. He looked up and saw that the monster was preparing to attack Ponyville.

"W-what do we d-do?" Rarity questioned.

Tapion looked over to the man. "Here let me help you." He offered.

"No!" The Saiyan yelled. "I can handle this!" He realized now that his base power wouldn't be enough. With a powerful yell he transformed into a Super Saiyan. His aura flared as he ascended up to the monster's level. He knew he had to finish the fight sooner rather than later, he just needed one big finishing move. Sure, the thought of using Tapion's sword crossed his mind, but he didn't want to use a weapon. Perhaps it was just his Saiyan pride talking, but he wanted to kill Hirudegarn by himself.

It then came to him, there was one move that could work. It was one that Goku had created while in Other World. Of course, Goku didn't get a good chance to really test it out, but now was an excellent time to do so.

A powerful yell escaped his mouth as he charged at the monster. He reeled his right fist back, all the while avoiding a huge fist. "Dragon Fist!" Vegito then thrust his right arm forward, creating a giant golden dragon in the process.

Hirudegarn looked on with wide eyes as the dragon came flying towards him. Before he could react the dragon pierced through his chest. He screamed out in pain as this was happening.

Everypony watching had open mouths and saucers for eyes as they stared at the display. They watched the golden dragon fly itself around the monster, eventually trapping the beast. A few moments later the dragon exploded in a gigantic burst of light, making them all shield their eyes. Once the light faded they noticed, what looked like a bottomless pit where the monster had stood previously. Luckily for them Vegito had created a barrier of his own, protecting them from the blast.

As soon as that was done Vegito dispelled the energy shield. He then breathed a sigh of relief, at the same time reverting to his normal state. He then glanced over at his friends; who were stunned silent.

The silence was eventually broken by Rainbow Dash. "That... was... THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" She shouted.

"I never cease to amaze you, do I?" He asked with a smirk.

She merely shook her head no.

"It's finally over." Tapion said. "Thank you Vegito."

Vegito smiled. "It's what I do." He said with a shrug.

"What have you done?!" Hoi came running up the group. "Y-you, killed my precious monster!"

The hero found himself grinning at the defeated alien. "Now you know how I feel, how the universe feels."

Hoi fell to his knees in defeat. He then slammed his fists into the ground repeatedly, venting his frustration. That continued for a few seconds before he stood back up. The wizard then glared at the two warriors. "I will have my revenge, you'll see!"

Without warning the Saiyan fired an energy blast, completely obliterating the wizard.

Everypony gasped at the display. Sure, Hoi was evil, and had unleashed a terrifying monster that tried to kill them all... but that didn't mean he deserved death. "Did you really have to do that?" The purple unicorn asked.

"Look, I get that you and the others don't like violence, but you have to understand that there are creatures out there that you just can't defeat with friendship. Take it from me, I've seen people, machines, and aliens who kill without remorse, most of the time just for fun. Sometimes you just have no choice but to end their lives."

His friends still seemed troubled by his actions, but they merely nodded.

"Twilight!"

They all turned and saw Princess Celestia and Luna flying towards them.

"Twilight, my faithful student, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, we're all fine." She answered.

Both princesses breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"I'm guessing you noticed Hirudegarn attacking Ponyville?" The fused Saiyan asked.

"We did." Luna answered. "We would have come to help, but my sister figured that you and your friends had everything under control."

"Had things not worked out, we would have immediately come here... but I had faith that my faithful student would be able to keep her home safe." She said with a smile.

Twilight smiled in response.

* * *

After the Hirudegarn incident everypony got to work. They went all around Ponyville, inspecting the damages. Several buildings had been destroyed, and all the windows had been shattered, but aside from that everything was fine... except for the giant craters and destroyed earth of course. The destroyed landscape wasn't anything a little alicorn magic couldn't fix though.

Once they had confirmed that everything was fine, and that nopony had been seriously injured, Mayor Mare, along with the princesses had summoned everypony in Ponyviile. "Filles and Gentlecolts, I would like to give a big thank you to Vegito, who have saved our town from certain disaster."

The crowd erupted with cheers.

Vegito merely laughed sheepishly and waved lightly.

"I would also like to thank our very own Twilight Sparkle, who kept Ponyville safe with her magic."

Once again the crowd cheered.

Much like her friend Twilight chuckled nervously.

"In honor of their bravery, I would like to throw them a little celebration. And I can think of a certain pony to help with the festivities."

In an instant Pinkie Pie was already on stage. "I would love to help, after all why wouldn't I throw a party for my friends especially since they saved all of Ponyville from a big scary monster!" She smiled brightly.

Not surprisingly, it took only a few minutes for the party to be set up. It was pretty much the same as Tapion's party, except this was a 'Saving Equestria Party', which was totally different than the other one.

After the party had ended, and after cleaning up the Element Bearers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Vegito, and Tapion had been gathered in the center of Ponyville.

"So what are you going to do now Tapion?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I think I'll stay here, in Equestria. It's not like I can return to Konats."

"Actually, I could take you back there." Vegito stated. "But I'm guessing you wouldn't want that." Plus he wasn't sure if the planet was even still there.

Tapion nodded. "It wouldn't be the same anyway. Besides, you've all inspired me. I want to travel the world and help people, just as you helped me."

Everypony smiled at that. "Well we wish ya luck then, and if ya ever need anythin' don't be a stranger." The farmpony told him.

"I will, thank you." He then walked over to the fillies. "I owe you three a lot, if it weren't for your kindness I may not have accepted your help." He bowed to them.

"Don't mention it." Apple Bloom stated.

Scootaloo then pulled him close. "No seriously, don't mention it."

Tapion blinked twice before shrugging. He then looked at all of them and smiled. "Goodbye, I don't know when we'll see each other again, so I wish you all luck in whatever you do." With that out of the way he started walking away, all the while playing his ocarina.

"Bye Tapion!" Pinkie yelled.

Everyone waved goodbye to the hero. They all felt satisfaction knowing that they had helped Tapion. He may not have been able to return home, or see his brother again, but at least they were able to give him peace of mind, and hope for a better future.

* * *

Sorry this took a while, but IRL stuff kind of got in the way, nothing bad but ya know. I wasn't expecting this to be such a long chapter, so I hope the wait was worth it. I did change a few things from the movie for obvious reasons, and the fight ended before Hirudegarn could evolve. And this won't be the last time we see Tapion again, he won't show up all the time, but we will see more of him. Next time we'll start season 3, and I'm sure you're all pumped! RandR and have a wonderful Day!

FutureShock


	35. The Crystal Empire

Hello everybody and I would like to personally welcome all of you to the start of Season 3!(Woo yeah! *Cue the noisemakers and confetti*) I hope you are all excited, because I know I am. What better way to start off the season, with a two parter of course. Wow, a two parter, then the three movie chapters, and now another two parter. Talk about spoiling the fans. Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five: The Crystal Empire

Several deep breathes entered and exited Vegito's mouth as he meditated. The peaceful quiet of the spaceship, and the lack of a certain impatient pegasus, made it much easier for him to concentrate. He had already done a lot of physical exercise, which is what he usually did before meditation. So now he was clearing his mind.

Everything seemed to have calmed down ever since Tapion left. There hadn't been any new threats popping up, or any crazy assignments from Princess Celestia he had to help his friends with. And while he did have the occasional mission from the Supreme Kais that was about it. Sure, he was hoping that a powerful enemy would come and challenge him, but he was finding some enjoyment in the peaceful times.

Unfortunately, especially for someone like him, peace never seemed to last permanently. That fact was made all the more clear when he sensed all seven of his friends outside the ship. He stood up from his sitting position and walked over to the door. Upon opening the door the first thing he noticed was Twilight carrying a saddlebag filled with scrolls, quills, and books.

"Hi Vegito how's it going?" The purple mare asked with a nervous smile.

"Let me guess, Princess Celestia needs us to do something for her?" He received nods from everypony, making him sigh lightly. "That doesn't surprise me. Well, let's not keep her waiting." He put two fingers to his forehead.

Everypony grabbed onto him tightly and about a second later they vanished.

* * *

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were standing in the halls of Canterlot Castle. The two of them were awaiting the arrival of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. While they were waiting the two discussed the recent events, and they were in indeed troubling. "Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?"

"Yes. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon." Celestia told her sister.

"The Empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister." Luna reminded.

Despite the dangers that lied ahead the princess of the sun had total confidence in her student. "She will succeed at her task. And when she does, we'll know that she is that much closer to being ready."

Just then Vegito, Spike, and the Element Bearers appeared in the room.

Both princesses turned and saw the group of heroes. "It is good to see all of you." The solar alicorn smiled.

Realizing that this was most likely going to be a private moment, the five ponies, Spike, and the Saiyan left the room. Although the fused warrior chose to stay at the door. He saw no harm in staying behind and listening in, especially since he knew this conversation was going to be important, something that he probably should hear first hand.

Twilight had a nervous smile on her face as she slowly approached her teacher. "You wanted to see me? To give me a test? I brought my own quills and plenty of paper to show my work." Using her magic she threw her saddlebag on the ground, causing everything to spill out. One of her longer scrolls rolled out all the way towards the princess. "Sorry, sorry!" She tried to roll it up but stopped when her mentor used her magic to do it, as well as put everything back in the saddlebag.

"This is a different kind of test. The Crystal Empire has returned."

In the back Vegito listened intently, not moving from his spot.

Hearing that made the purple mare panic. "The Crystal Empire?" She grabbed her books with her magic and began to frantically flip through them. "I'm sorry, I-I thought I'd studied. Ooh. I don't think there's anything in any of my books th–"

"There wouldn't be. Few remember it ever existed at all." The princess used her magic to remove a lid off of a small pillar, containing a slightly large crystal. She then set the crystal down in front of her student. "Even my knowledge of the Empire is limited." Firing a magical beam at the crystal caused an image of the Crystal Empire to appear. "But what I do know is that it contains a powerful magic. One thousand years ago, King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire."

The images of the map changed, and several dark crystals appeared throughout it. At the top of the castle an image of King Sombra's head was seen. "He was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the arctic north."

"But not before he was able to put a curse upon the Empire. A curse that caused it to vanish into thin air." As she spoke the map closed in on itself, retreating back into the crystal. "If the Empire is filled with hope and love," She shot another beam the crystal, making it shine with all the colors of the rainbow. "those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold..." Suddenly Celestia's eyes turned green, and purple magic enveloped her horn. Slowly the crystal turned gray, and upon doing so made several clusters of crystals appear around her student. After showing Twilight what would happen she used her magic to destroy the evil crystals. "Which is why I need your help finding a way to protect it."

"You want me to help protect an entire empire?" Twilight asked, feeling unsure of herself.

"It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you will pass."

After a few seconds of mulling it over the purple mare realized she was ready. "How do I begin?"

"By joining Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire." Princess Celestia explained.

"My brother is there?" She asked with a smile.

Celestia smiled as well. "He is. And your Ponyville friends will join you there as well." She informed her student as they walked down the hall towards the door. "I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on to the next level of your studies."

Upon seeing the skeptical glance of Princess Luna Twilight began to have a few doubts. "But what if I fail?"

"You won't!"

All three ponies turned and saw Vegito standing in the doorway.

"I haven't know you for long Twilight, but I know you can do this. Whatever challenges come your way you overcome them, whether it's your own personal struggles, or something larger that requires the help of your friends. This next test will be no different, but you'll have your friends by your side, and I'll be here coaching you all the way." The Saiyan stated with a warm smile.

Hearing that little speech made Twilight smile brightly. She had heard from her friends that Vegito could give some pretty good motivational speeches, and this was her first time hearing one. She felt herself swelling with confidence, and yet there was something else too... it was pride. Pride in her own abilities, and pride in her friends' abilities.

With tears in her eyes she hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks Vegito, I needed that."

"Just remember Twilight," Princess Celestia began, interrupting the sweet moment. "in the end, it must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand?"

"Mm-hmm!" She nodded.

"Then go. There is no time to lose." The princess was about to close the door but then stopped. "Oh, and Vegito. Just remember your promise." With that she closed the door.

Vegito and Twilight then looked over to each other. One was calm and collected, the other was a little nervous. "So Twilight, are you ready?"

A deep sigh escaped the mare's lips as she weighed his question in her mind. Part of her was still doubtful of having a successful mission. Yet a much larger part was assuring her that everything would be fine. It's just as her Saiyan friend had said, she would have her friends by her side to help. And in the end that's all she needed to remain strong. "Yes, I am."

"Good." He smiled as he started walking forward. "The others are close by. Once we find them I'll take us to Shining Armor's location."

The unicorn nodded as she followed her friend through the castle. She and her friend continued through the castle before reaching the exit a few minutes later. Upon leaving the castle they were greeted by the sight of their friends, who all turned their heads upon seeing them approach.

"Twilight!" They all yelled as they ran up to her.

Spike looked at her uneasily. "How'd it go?"

"Uh, did you pass?" Applejack questioned with a hopeful smile.

"Are gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia?" The pink mare asked. She then grabbed her party cannon and fired it off into the air.

"Not quite." The purple pony stated, ruining Pinkie's excitement. "We're going to the Crystal Empire!"

Everypony exchanged confused looks, having no idea what she was talking about.

"We'll explain it on the way there." Vegito already had two fingers on his forehead, and was now waiting for his friends to grab a hold of him. Once they all had a hold of the Saiyan he teleported out of Canterlot.

* * *

Shining Armor stood by the only train station in the entire Frozen North. He was wearing some special black goggles on his face, as well as a black scarf. Despite the frigid temperatures the unicorn didn't move from his spot. It had been a crazy few days since the Crystal Empire returned, and it was starting to take its toll on him. Luckily though he and his wife wouldn't be doing this alone.

Not only would his L.S.B.F.F and her friends be helping out, but also Vegito. That fact alone helped put his mind at ease. Well, not entirely at ease, but he wasn't as stressed as he probably would've been had they not had a powerful alien warrior on their side.

Then, completely out of nowhere, Vegito, the ponies, and Spike appeared right next to the white unicorn.

"Twily!" Shining Armor exclaimed as he removed his goggles and the portion of the scarf that covered his mouth. "You made it!" He and his sister shared a brief hug. "We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark."

Everypony shared uneasy glances. "What kinds of things?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Let's just say the Empire... isn't the only thing that's returned." He explained grimly, not helping to put the ponies' minds at ease.

Vegito took several steps forward, now standing next to the stallion. "Well, I guess it's time to go." He then began marching forward into the blizzard.

"WAIT!" Rainbow yelled, instantly getting everyone's attention. "Can't you just Instant Transmission us to the Crystal Empire? You know, so we _don't _have to wander around the freezing cold."

Everypony looked to him, wondering what his answer was going to be.

Before answering he turned towards the purple mare. "Twilight, this is your test, what do you say?"

Twilight paused for a moment. On the one hoof it would have been easier, and safer to simply teleport to the Crystal Empire... but that kind of felt like cheating. Her test was to go to the Crystal Empire and help out however she could, so that meant actually going to the empire. And as much as she didn't want to go walking around the Frozen North she knew she had to do it. "We're going on hoof."

"Aww!" The cyan pegasus whined.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but crossing through the Frozen North is part of the test. And I _never _cheat on a test." Her tone left no room for argument.

Vegito continued walking forward. "We've got a lot of ground to cover, so we'd better get moving."

After a few moments the others followed him as well.

The group of nine slowly made their way through the harsh conditions of the Frozen North. Traversing the snowy landscape wasn't an easy task. The temperature was bellow freezing, and the harsh winds only made it seem that much colder. The constant snowfall made visibility weaker. They couldn't really see that much in front of them.

Vegito was the only one who wasn't having a hard time. The harsh conditions were nothing to him. Even though he wasn't wearing too much clothing he was still fine. His eyes glanced down and he could tell that his friends were becoming colder by the moment.

"I k-knew I sh-should've brought those scarves." Rarity lamented.

"How ar' ya not c-cold?" The honest pony asked, feeling genuinely curious as to why he was doing so well in the harsh conditions.

"Saiyans are capable of surviving extreme conditions. Do you really think some blizzard can stop me?" He smirked. His grin slowly faded as he continued to stare at his suffering friends. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot. "Here, stay close to me."

Everypony looked at him with confusion, but complied anyway.

With a simple shout a golden aura erupted from his body. In an instant he had become a Super Saiyan. The golden light shined brightly, lighting up the area around them. He looked as if he was a star in the night sky.

Seeing this sudden transformation made Shining Armor's jaw drop. "What was that?"

Twilight stifled a chuckle at her brother's wonder. "He became a Super Saiyan, it makes him more powerful."

That wasn't the only thing becoming a Super Saiyan had accomplished. Nopony could explain it, but they felt a lot warmer now. They could all feel the amount of energy their friend was producing, even if they couldn't sense him. So they figured that all of that intense energy created heat.

"This feels wonderful." The generous mare complemented.

"Yeah, and now we can see." Pinkie beamed.

"And be seen." Shining Armor noted. "This light will most likely attract attention from whatever's out here."

In response to that statement the Super Saiyan laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that. I can sense every living thing in the area, I'll know if anything tries to ambush us." He smirked upon seeing another shocked look appear on the stallion's face.

As the group ventured further into the frozen wastelands they started noticing a dramatic shift in appearance. So far, everything had been what they expected a frozen wasteland to look like. Now though there was a big difference. Tons of craters graced the icy grounds, some were a lot bigger than others. Entire mountains and glaciers had been torn apart, and in some cases destroyed entirely. There was also lots of debris littering the already battered landscape.

"What happened here?" Twilight asked her brother, figuring he might have an explanation.

Shining Armor sighed. "We're not sure."

Vegito chuckled lightly.

"We suspect it was some kind of natural disaster."

The Saiyan laughed a little harder.

"It would have to have been something really bad to cause so much damage."

At this point the fused warrior couldn't control his laughter.

"And what is so funny about this?" The stallion questioned somewhat harshly.

"Sorry, it's just that you're way off." He could tell they were all confused, so he figured it was best to explain. "Remember when Discord was free and he created Goku and Vegeta who fused into Gogeta?"

Everypony except the stallion nodded. And while the stallion was totally clueless he decided to hold his questions.

"Well I needed an open area to fight him in and I chose here." He explained.

A moment of silence washed over the group. That moment of peace was interrupted by Twilight. "Did you seriously fight him here of all places?!"

"Yeah... what's the problem?"

"The _problem _is that of all the places you could have chosen, say the desert, you chose the Frozen North, which is home to the Crystal Empire." She scolded.

Vegito looked at the mare. "How was I supposed to know the Crystal Empire was going to come back?!" The Saiyan countered, still getting glared by the purple mare. "How about next time I fight Discord and the six of you fight Gogeta, that way you can assure that no returning empires will be harmed!"

Applejack put herself between the two, hoping to end the argument. "Ah think what Twilight is tryin' ta say is that maybe next time you could..." Her sentence was cut off by some strange noise. It almost sounded like a loud roar. "What in the hay was that?"

"Th-That's one of the things, isn't it?" The shy pegasus asked while shaking.

"You all need to hurry to the Crystal Empire." Vegito already shifted into battle mode.

"But..." Twilight was cut off by a loud screech.

Behind them a giant pillar of dark smoke shot out of the ground. It was massive, although it was hard to tell what that thing was. At the very top were two dark green eyes with red irises. Thick clouds of purple smoke shot out of each socket, making it look all the more menacing.

"GO!" The Super Saiyan yelled, all the while expanding his aura.

Knowing full well that he could handle himself, and the fact that they didn't want deal with whatever that was, everypony ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Sure, it may have gotten a lot colder, but they didn't care so long as they lived long enough to see the Crystal Empire.

Super Vegito stood in place as the shadow stared at him. He sported a determined grin, this 'fight' wouldn't last long. He held out his palms, channeling his ki through his hands to create twin spheres of golden energy. He then thrust both hands forward, unleashing two huge beams of energy. To his surprise, the shadow managed to dodge his attack. He tried it again but he just couldn't hit it.

The shadow had taken advantage of the creature's confusion and managed to close the gap between them. Once close enough it lunged towards the creature's hands. It was able to envelop its hands before the creature suddenly vanished.

Now several yards away from the shadow Vegito prepared for another attack. As he raised his hands he noticed they were covered tiny dark crystals, much like the ones he saw earlier in the castle. It was then that he realized what the shadow had done. Somehow those crystals were able to cut off the ki flow to his hands, meaning that he couldn't fire any energy blasts. He tried in vain to remove this gloves, but they just wouldn't come off. "Damnit!" He cursed, creating a small crater underneath himself.

He could see the shadow was steadily approaching him. He soon realized that this was a fight he couldn't win. Without his ki he couldn't blast it, and his fists wouldn't do much in this case. That didn't mean that he couldn't still cause the shadow pain though. And as the shadow neared he placed his hands to his forehead. "SOLAR FLARE!"

Naturally the Solar Flare was a blinding move, especially when close enough to the source... but blinding was putting it lightly in this case. The already bright light of the Solar Flare seemed to be all the more intense due to his Super Saiyan aura. And this caused the Solar Flare to light up a _huge_ portion of the Frozen North.

* * *

Everypony sighed in relief upon passing through the barrier that protected the Crystal Empire. They all may have been out of breath, but it was great to be safe. Twilight, who was carrying Spike on her back, set him down and looked over to her friends. "Everypony okay?"

Since they were all worn out they couldn't give a proper answer, but they did manage to gasp out a yes.

Shining Armor looked back towards the shield, furrowing his brow as he did so. "We shouldn't have left Vegito alone." He noted.

"Don't worry big brother, he can handle himself." The purple mare assured.

"Yeah, he's the most powerful fighter in the universe!" Pinkie added with glee.

Just then everypony caught sight of a huge flash of light in the distance. It was enough to make them all shield there eyes. They had a strong feeling that Vegito was the cause of it. What was really shocking about that was the barrier protecting the empire seemed to give off the illusion that the Frozen North wasn't there at all. That meant that Vegito's light was strong enough to breach the illusion.

"I think Vegito just solved the problem." The cyan mare stated.

"Not quite."

Everypony jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance. They all turned around and saw him standing there, still in his Super Saiyan state. "Vegito what happened out there?" The stallion questioned.

"Did you defeat those evil things?" Fluttershy asked, sincerely hoping that the answer would be yes.

A scowl appeared on the potara fused Saiyan's face. "No. Whatever that thing was could dodge my ki blasts." Anger was evident in his voice.

It was then that they noticed something weird on his gloves. "What happened ta yer hands?"

"That thing happened." He spat as he held up his hands for his friends to see. Small sparks of black electricity shot out of his hands. "I have no idea what it did, but it cut off the ki flow to my hands!"

"Did you try taking the gloves off?" The pink maned pony asked.

He shot her a glare. "No, I didn't even think of that YES I TRIED TAKING THE DAMN GLOVES OFF!" He shouted, causing cracks to form in the ground beneath him.

Everypony took a few steps back, not liking it when he got angry.

Super Vegito could see the afraid looks on their faces and let out a sigh, at the same time letting his Super Saiyan strength fade. "Sorry, but I'm sure you can all understand how I feel about dirty tricks in battle."

Shining Armor began walking forward. "Come on, we should get moving."

The others all began following the stallion. They stopped however in between two crystal pillars. The reason being that the Crystal Empire itself was in plain view. Seeing all of those crystal buildings, as well as the light reflecting off the crystal castle made them all stare at it in wonder.

"Sparkleriffic!" Pinkie admired.

"I have to admit, that is pretty amazing." The fused warrior remembered his father's castle back on Planet Vegeta, and it paled in comparison. The fact that the gigantic structure was made entirely of crystal impressed him even further.

As they walked down the crystal pathway Rarity couldn't contain her awe. "It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!" What came out of her mouth next was inaudible, she was just too in awe to speak clearly. "There are no words!"

"Focus, Rarity. We're here to help Twilight, not admire the scenery." Applejack reminded.

"Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. Just looks like another old castle to me." Rainbow noted as she walked by.

Rarity was left stunned by the pegasus' remark. "A– p– guh! Another old...!" She ran up to her friend and got right in her face. "Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni–" Her friends then started laughing, and she realized that they were having a joke at her expense. "Very funny."

Cadence was sitting on the throne, finding it hard to stay awake. It had taken all of her power to not only create a protective shield around the Crystal Empire, but to sustain it as well. The alicorn had never used so much magic at one time before. To say she was worn out, would have been an understatement. Yet she knew that the entirety of the empire was counting on her, so she focused all of her power into keeping everypony safe.

"Cadence!"

Upon hearing the familiar voice the princess looked up and saw Twilight, Spike, her friends, and Vegito. A smile came onto her face as she walked over to her aunt's student.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" They of course did the dance that went along with it.

Vegito buried his face into his palm, was there really time for that?

After doing that little dance Cadence groaned, feeling the effects of her constant magic use. "One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance."

Twilight could see that there was something wrong with the princess. "Are you okay?"

"Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats." Shining Armor explained.

"It's alright Shining Armor, I'm fine."

"She's not fine. She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade... Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen."

"That's why we're here." The unicorn told her brother.

"Why we're all here." Applejack stated as she and the others walked over to their friend.

The fused Saiyan moved himself closer to the alicorn. "I would offer to get you a senzu bean, but with my hands like this I can't use Instantaneous Movement. And I'm guessing the barrier is solid on the inside?"

Cadence slowly nodded. "I wouldn't want anypony leaving the Crystal Empire, especially when they don't know what's really out there." She explained, all the while looking like she would fall asleep at any moment.

He then turned towards Shining Armor. "I think you might want to take over, she obviously can't last much longer."

The unicorn nodded before turning towards his wife. "You need your rest." He could see the worry on her face, so he put a reassuring hoof onto her shoulder. "Don't worry, we can handle things from here."

As much as she wanted to protest she couldn't. Her husband was right, she couldn't keep this up forever. The pink mare sighed before nodding. "You win... but the instant you start getting tired come find me and I'll take over."

Shining Armor smiled before a huge pink beam shot out of his horn, and it was aimed straight towards the sky. As soon as his beam touched the top of the dome it briefly flashed pink before returning to normal.

Moments later Princess Cadence collapsed onto the ground, her body finally giving out.

"Cadence!" The unicorn siblings yelled in unison.

"Don't worry, I've got her." The potara fused warrior walked over and picked up the downed mare. He was now carrying her bridle style. "Which way to the closest bed?"

"Go down that hall and take a right then take a left." Shining Armor pointed in the respective direction.

Vegito nodded before heading out of the throne room. He then followed the stallion's directions, doing his best not to get lost in the castle. The castle itself looked a lot bigger on the outside than the inside. While he wasn't too concerned about losing his way he just didn't want to miss out on anything important.

After a little while he reached a bedroom. He went over to the bed and placed the princess onto it, but not before taking the covers off. With the mare in bed he lazily placed the covers over her. Satisfied that she was comfortable enough the Saiyan began leaving the room.

"V-vegito..."

He stopped and turned towards the pony.

"Thank you."

The Saiyan only smiled before finally exiting the sleeping chambers.

His senses told him that his friends were still in the throne room, so he began making his way over there. As he got closer he sensed his friends leaving the room. Luckily for him they were heading his way, so he wouldn't have to track them down. A few seconds later he rejoined them. "So what's the plan?"

"We have to get some information out of the Crystal Ponies." Twilight explained.

"And we're just going to go around and ask them?" He questioned, not thinking that it would be so simple.

They all nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard to find out what we want to know." The blue maned unicorn stated.

Vegito wasn't so sure about that, after all the Crystal Ponies had just woken up from what was essentially a thousand year sleep. But he decided not to question it. After all this was Twilight's test, and if this is what she wanted to do than so be it. "Well, let's go ask some questions."

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The door slowly opened and a light blue pony with a white mane(with a grey streak going through the middle) answered the door. The stallion looked pretty worn out, as evidenced by the slight bags under his eyes. All in all he looked kind of depressed, like a great sadness had previously washed over him. "Hello?"

"I came to ask you a couple of questions about the Crystal Empire." The fused Saiyan told the dreary pony.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you." He stated.

Vegito raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"No, it's all... kind of a blur."

Even though he could sense the earth pony was telling the truth he still needed to be sure. And the only way to do that was read his mind. So he bent down slightly and placed his hand onto the pony's head. "Pardon me a moment." As the pony stared at him vacantly the Saiyan closed his eyes. Reading the pony's mind revealed nothing... all he could see was a dark void. It actually did look kind of blurry. At one point though he did see a brief flash of those same eyes from before.

The potara fused warrior stood back up, feeling dissatisfied with that interaction. "Thank you for your time." He said as he spotted another pony walking by. _'Time to find out if other ponies have amnesia too.'_

He quickly walked over to the unicorn and stopped her in her tracks. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Not at all concerned by the strange creature the mare sighed. "Go ahead, but my memory is bad."

"Tell me, what do you remember last?" He figured that was a good place to start, that is if she could even recollect anything.

She stared at the man, all the while trying to answer his question. Unfortunately she couldn't remember anything. "Sorry, I've got nothing." The mare then walked away sadly.

Vegito furrowed his brow. If those two ponies didn't remember anything then it was safe to assume that every other citizen of the Crystal Empire didn't either. That meant finding a way to save the Crystal Empire was going to be harder. And because his hands were pretty much useless he couldn't do anything to really help. There was no way he could fight a shadowy creature with his bare hands.

He then shook his head, these thoughts weren't helping him at all. If the citizens couldn't remember anything than he would just have to think of another way to get information. And the only place he could think of was a library. He wasn't entirely sure if there was a library in the Crystal Empire, but it was definitely worth it to check.

The fused warrior was about to begin his search when he sensed his friends all gathered together, and they were on the move. Figuring that they had some sort of plan he headed in their direction.

In just a few moments he reached the ponies and the dragon. He noticed they were entering a building which he presumed was a library. "I see you had the same idea as me."

Hearing his voice made them all turn around. Twilight walked up to him. "Vegito you're back. Did you get any information?"

"Unfortunately no. These ponies can't remember anything. I tried reading their minds, but I still couldn't see anything." He explained.

"We didn't have any luck either. Luckily Applejack heard about the library, so at least we have a chance to get answers."

He nodded. "Yeah, I figured this would be a good place to look."

The group then entered the library, which looked much bigger on the inside than the outside. For Twilight, it was like stepping into paradise, as evidenced by her wide eyes. "I just... I don't even know what to... There are no words."

"Ahem. May I help you?" A mare with a light grey body, a white and grey mane, and glasses asked.

"Yes." Twilight answered happily as she and her friends walked over to the librarian. "We're looking for a book."

"We have plenty of those." She gestured over to all of the book lined shelves.

The purple mare smiled brightly. "You do." She started spinning around, letting herself soak in all the books. "You really do."

"Focus Twilight, we're here to help the empire not drool over books." The Saiyan told her.

Twilight chuckled sheepishly.

"We're lookin' for a history book. Somethin' that might tell us how the Empire might've protected itself from danger back in the day." Applejack explained.

"Yes. Of course." The librarian paused and thought for a moment. "History, history... Ah, yes."

Everypony smiled brightly, at last they were going to get some answers. They waited for the mare to tell them where to begin searching, but she was just staring at them. "Which is where, exactly?" The purple unicorn questioned.

"I... I can't seem to remember. I'm not sure I actually work here."

Rainbow Dash groaned in response.

Twilight was a little more optimistic. "We'll just take a look around. I'm sure we can find it on our own."

"Let me know if you find anything." The librarian told them before walking away.

"I like her!" Pinkie exclaimed.

And so the long search began. Everypony was hard at work searching every single shelf looking for a history book. Unfortunately they could only do so much at one time, and the search was taking a lot longer than they would have liked.

Fortunately for them they had Vegito with them. The fused Saiyan was able to both navigate and search the various shelves at lightning speeds. He could move from one side of the library to the next long before his friends could even look through one row of books. That meant less work for his friends, but only slightly more work for him.

Such a mundane task would normally bore the Saiyan, but for some reason he was kind of enjoying himself. In a way it was kind of like special training. After all, he had to search a huge library for some history books, and he didn't even know where to look. It would be an excellent way to train his attentiveness as well as his eye sight.

Vegito eventually reached a bookcase that was in close proximity to his friends. He then searched the shelves up and down. He was moving so fast that he appeared to be a blur. "Hey I found something!" He called out, getting his friends' attention. With the book in hand he flew down towards them.

Twilight inspected the book. "Yes!" Her eyes lit up and she grabbed it with her magic. "'History of the Crystal Empire'. I just hope it has the answers we need." Using her magic once again she opened the book, making sure that all of her friends could see it too.

* * *

Shining Armor stood next to the throne, simply waiting for her sister or her friends to return. His horn was still aglow with magic, and the empire was still safe. He was starting to feel a little tired, but it was nothing compared to what happened in Canterlot.

"Shining Armor!"

He noticed his sister was running into the room. "Twily!" He exclaimed as he ran over and hugged his sister. "What did you find out?"

"I wasn't able to get any information from the ponies, but I did find a book in the library." She explained as she opened the book. "A 'Crystal Faire'. According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm". My friends and I could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book!"

"That sounds pretty promising."

"We'll get started right away." She told her brother before running off to find her friends.

* * *

Vegito was standing on the balcony of the castle, staring off into the distance. He and his friends learned of a Crystal Faire, an event celebrated every year. Apparently by having the faire the citizens could protect themselves from harm. He wasn't entirely sure how a faire would help keep the empire safe but at this point anything would do.

With that in mind one would think he would be helping them out, but he wasn't. The only reason being that his friends started singing. The Saiyan had been in Equestria for a while now and he still hated the singing. He saw no point to it at all.

He was thankful that nobody back home sang. A slight chuckle then escaped his mouth as he thought about what if they did sing. He could only imagine the Namekians singing about their plight, Frieza about how much he loved ruling the universe, or Cell singing about how perfect he was.

"Oh there you are Vegito."

Vegito turned around and saw Spike approaching him. "Spike? What are you doing here?"

"Well you just kind of walked off so I went looking for you." He explained. "So why did you run off?"

"Would it surprise you if I told you I hate singing?"

The dragon shrugged. "Not really." Spike was now standing next to his friend.

From up above they could see the ponies putting the finishing touches on the faire. "Do you really think this Crystal Faire will work?" The Saiyan asked.

"Well the book said it kept the empire safe, so why wouldn't it work?"

"I don't know, I just feel like it would take a lot more than a mere celebration to defeat whatever's out there."

"Not every threat has to be taken out with violence." The drake told him.

A hearty laugh escaped the fused warrior's lips. "Sure, and next time I have to fight a tyrannical alien overlord I'll throw him a party."

Spike glared at the Saiyan. "I was being serious!"

After a few moments he calmed down. "Sorry. I guess I'm still not used to the whole 'loving and tolerating' thing."

"HEY!"

The duo looked down and saw Twilight staring up at them.

"WE'RE ALL DONE WITH THE PREPARATIONS!"

Vegito grabbed Spike and then leapt over the balcony. He landed softly on the ground before setting the dragon down. "So the Crystal Faire is finally ready?"

"Yes." The purple mare smiled.

Spike then noticed the strange crystal statue. "What's that Twilight?"

"The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block."

The fused Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "And you're sure that will work? I feel like a Crystal Heart would be some kind of important relic, not something you can just recreate."

That thought hadn't occurred to Twilight, but since the book didn't really go into much detail about the Crystal Heart she figured it wasn't too important. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Despite his doubts the fused warrior nodded. As long as they protected the empire he supposed it didn't really matter.

* * *

Pinkie Pie stood on the balcony, eagerly waiting to do her part. After a few moments of silence she blew into her flugelhorn, as well as saying the word flugelhorn. Needless to say it didn't sound quite was impressive as it could have.

Just then Twilight, Vegito, and Shining Armor walked out onto the balcony. Cadence was still sleeping and thus not able to attend the Crystal Faire. Twilight took a few more steps forward, now ready to address the crowd. "Hear ye, hear–"

As her friend was talking the pink pony blew into her flugelhorn again. She kept on blowing until she noticed the confused stares she was receiving. So she laughed sheepishly as she put the horn away. "My bad."

"Ahem." The purple unicorn cleared her throat. "Hear ye, hear ye! Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire!" She bellowed to the empire. And even though Cadence wasn't there at the moment Twilight figured it went without saying.

Everypony in the Crystal Empire had left their homes, in order to see what all the fuss was about. When they learned a Crystal Faire was happening it made them all light up. Their coats and manes returned to how they would normally look, without being crystal of course.

The others had been down below, as to oversee the faire. "Come on in, y'all." Applejack invited the ponies into the faire, and once inside she gave them a little tour. "Got food and drinks thataway, games and crafts are thataway, Crystal Heart to the back near the Princess."

Hearing the word Crystal Heart took the ponies by surprise. "Did she say... Crystal Heart?" One pony questioned.

Rainbow Dash flew over to one of the crystal ponies. "We totally nailed it, right?" Her sudden appearance scared the mare off. And as she was running the loyal pegasus chased after her. "Must be feeling a lot of love and unity about now!" She once again cut off the ponies path, right as they tried to escape. "Gonna have some grub, huh? What are you thinking? Crystal Empire berry pie? Maybe some crystal corn-on-the-cob!" As she turned to get the cob she noticed the pony had run away. "What is with these ponies?!"

Just then two ponies walked by. "Seeing all of this, I feel like I'm starting to remember. Remember things from before the king." The mare known as Jewel Joy stated.

"Me too." Fleur de Verre added.

It then came to the two of them, they knew what had been missing. "The Crystal Heart!" And just like that the two returned to normal.

"Do you think they really have it?" Fleur asked.

The cyan mare had been close by and overheard their conversation, so she figured she would answer her question. "Of course we have it! Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right?"

"Of course you can't." The librarian: Amethyst Maresbury commented. "The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected!" She too then remembered. "I do work at the library!"

"W-what's that about 'powering the heart'?" Rainbow questioned, just as Applejack joined her.

"I just can't believe you found it. King Sombra said he'd hidden it away where we would never see it again! I only hope it will still be as powerful after all these years...! Mm, funnel cake!" She then went off to get some funnel cake.

Realizing that they made a mistake Rainbow flew up and grabbed the flag off the flag pole. She then flew over and draped it over the fake Crystal Heart, and also Twilight, who had gone down there to watch over the Crystal Heart.

"Why did you-"

"I think we may have a problem..."

Twilight and Rainbow then went back up to the balcony, where Vegito and Shining Armor were. Vegito had chosen to stay up there for the time being. He didn't want the ponies to freak out at the sight of him. After all, they had just gotten their memories back after being asleep for a thousand years. It wouldn't have ended well if the ponies saw such a strange creature in their empire. Luckily he was pretty out of sight from where he was standing.

Once on the balcony Twilight faced her brother, all the while looking through the book. "I didn't know it was an actual relic! The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart!" As she came to the end she made a shocking discovery. "There was a page missing... How did I not notice?!"

"I knew it!" The Saiyan exclaimed. "I knew it wasn't going to be so simple."

"It's alright, Twilight." Shining Armor told his sister.

The unicorn noticed the poor condition her brother was in. "Are you okay Shining Armor?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worn out by the spell." It was more like very worn out, but he wasn't going to admit that to himself.

"We have bigger problems." Vegito stated, gaining their collective attention. "Without a real Crystal Heart the empire can't protect itself. And the barrier will only last so long. So we have to find the Crystal Heart soon, or else something really bad is going to happen."

* * *

That's a rap everyone. I sincerely apologize for the long wait. Has it really been a month? I know I write these chapters every other week but still. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I do think that whatever Sombra did to Shining Armor he could do to Vegito. Also I feel like Vegito can still read minds as that has nothing to do with his ki... at least I think it doesn't. Can they get the Crystal Heart before Shining Armor's shield runs out, stay tuned and find out. Be sure to R&amp;R and have a wonderful day.

FutureShock


	36. The Crystal Heart

Chapter Thirty Six: The Crystal Heart

Shining Armor stood on the balcony, focusing all of his power into keeping the barrier alive. With Cadence still resting the duty of keeping the empire safe fell on him. If he were to fail than King Sombra would be able to march right in and take over. Of course, with Vegito here it would be difficult for the unicorn king to do so, but the state of Vegito's hands proved it wasn't impossible.

The Saiyan looked to the unicorn. "How long do you think you can hold out?"

"As long as I can." He answered with determination.

"Don't worry brother, while you're keeping the empire safe I'll retrieve the Heart!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran into the castle.

"Let's do this!" Rainbow followed her friend.

Before following them Vegito looked over to Shining Armor. "If you feel like you can't go on wake Cadence up immediately! I don't know how long this search will take, so we need to keep the Crystal Empire safe as long as we can."

Shining Armor nodded. "I will. Good luck Vegito."

The fused warrior could sense his friends moving deeper into the castle. Without wasting time he ran into the castle. Using his senses he navigated through the huge structure, doing so at a very fast rate. In practically no time at all he reached his friends.

"What? With that thing moving into the Empire?"

"The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so they can activate the Crystal Heart." Twilight explained.

"Yeah, and?"

"If the ponies find out that King Sombra's returned they're going to panic, and that's the opposite of what we want."

Both ponies looked to their left and noticed Vegito running along side them. They weren't at all surprised that he caught up with them so quickly. Twilight then shook her head. "Vegito's right. And if the ponies' spirits aren't lifted It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart. They won't be able to make it work." The trio exited the castle a few seconds later. "You have to keep them happy here at the Faire."

"Keep the Faire going and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high. Done and done!" The cyan mare saluted before flying off.

"I hope you know I'm coming with you." The Saiyan told the unicorn.

Hearing that made the pony tense up slightly. "I appreciate the offer, but I'd much rather do this on my own."

He scoffed in response. "I know this is part of your test and you have to do it alone, but that doesn't mean I can't help you." He stated, making her smile lightly. "Besides, I'll be much more useful helping search for the Heart than at this Faire."

"And also because the sight of a strange creature might not help calm the Crystal Ponies." Twilight noted.

"Yeah, that too." Vegito then grabbed his friend and leapt up onto the balcony, ignoring her screams of terror. Upon landing he set his friend down. "Alright, now we just need to figure out where to look."

Twilight was still shaken up by the fact that her friend had just jumped almost a hundred feet in the air like it was nothing. By now that shouldn't really have surprised her, yet it still managed to do so. Most likely because she experienced it firsthoof.

"Hey, Twilight!"

Upon hearing her name being called the mare snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What?"

Vegito looked at her puzzled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I'm not as used to jumping hundreds of feet into the air as you are." She explained.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He apologized while rubbing the back of his head. He then shook his head lightly. "So, Twilight, since this is your test where do you think we should look?"

The purple mare paused for a moment, all the while putting a hoof to her chin. One of the first things she noticed about the Crystal Empire was just how big it was. It might not have had as many buildings as Canterlot, but the sheer size of the empire seemed to make it even larger. So that meant that the real Crystal Heart could be anywhere!

It was then that a thought occurred to her. If she was going to find it she needed to think like the pony who hid it. The unicorn knew next to nothing about King Sombra, but she figured he was just like any other evil ruler. So where would an evil king hide an empire's most important item? If she were to guess it would be where nopony would think to... look... "That's it!"

"That was quick." The Saiyan quipped.

"I know where the Crystal Heart is, It's inside the castle!" Twilight exclaimed heroically.

Vegito raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "The king would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it there. They'd have been too afraid to even try."

"That... makes sense actually. If this was once King Sombra's castle nopony would want to look in there." He concluded.

Once again the mare nodded. "Exactly."

With the plan formed the two were ready to start the search. Vegito took a few steps forward. "Come on, we'd better get going. Time is of the essence."

Shining Armor watched as his sister and his hero bolted into the castle. And as much as he wanted to help them he couldn't. Without him keeping the shield going King Sombra would have a much easier time getting to the empire. So, he stayed on the balcony, hoping that they could find the Crystal Heart sooner rather than later. _'I know you can do it Twily.'_

* * *

Applejack stood guard next to the fake Crystal Heart. Her job was simple, all she had to do was keep the ponies from seeing it. If the ponies were to find out that the Crystal Heart wasn't real there was sure to be panic. Luckily the mare was keeping watch, and although Rainbow Dash 'helped' keep the ponies away Applejack sent her away.

A mare with a blue coat and purple mane walked over to where the Heart was located.

"How are y'all feelin'? Havin' a good time?"

"The best I've had in over a thousand years!" Sapphire Joy answered as she tried to get a good look at the Heart.

"Well, that's good!" The farmpony told her as she blocked her view. She then started walking forward, pushing the curious mare away from the fake Heart. "Gotta renew that spirit of love and unity if you're gonna power up that Crystal Heart, right?"

"I sure would like to see it before the ceremony. It's been such a long time."

"Oh, I hear ya, but, uh... phew! Gettin' a little toasty out here. Bet you'd like to cool off with a little Crystal Empire nectar!" She pointed to the cart in front of her and to her relief the mare left her alone.

Applejack breathed a sigh of relief before noticing somepony attempting to look at the Heart. She instantly ran over to stop him. "Uh, you tried the Crystal Empire fritters yet?" She held out a bowl of the baked treats. "Made from a traditional Crystal Empire recipe! You're gonna love 'em!" She tossed them away upon noticing somepony else in the area. "Uh, I hear there's a joustin' match about to start! You don't wanna miss that!" With the pony gone she sighed again. "Come on, Twilight, Vegito... These Crystal Ponies are more curious than a cat!"

* * *

Spike ran up the stairs to the castle as fast as he could. When he heard the terrible news he knew he couldn't just sit around and wait. So he set out to find Twilight and Vegito in the hopes that he could help them. It just didn't feel right to sit around while they were out trying to save the empire. That, and he wanted to tag along because it sounded like fun.

The drake bolted through the halls of the castle, all the while trying to find his friends. It was times like these that he wished he could sense ki. _'Maybe that's the first thing I'll have Vegito teach me.' _He continued his search, but it was quickly becoming apparent that it wouldn't be easy. It didn't help that there wasn't anypony around to ask for directions.

"Spike?"

Hearing his name being called startled the dragon, as evidenced by how high he jumped into the air. He turned around and saw Vegito standing a few feet away from him. His eyes lip up upon seeing him. "Finally! I was beginning to think I'd never find you." He stated with a smile.

"What are you doing here, why aren't you at the faire?"

"Well I heard the situation and I wanted to help out so I came here looking for you and Twilight."

Vegito raised a skeptical eyebrow, not totally buying his friend's reason.

Spike let out a nervous chuckle in response to the accusing look. "Okay, you caught me. I want to be a part of this adventure, it sounds cool."

"While I admire your enthusiasm I don't think Twilight would want you here." He could see the sadness wash over the drake, and he merely let out a sigh. "It's nothing against you, she just really wants to do this herself."

"Then how come you get to come?" He asked.

"Because this is important. Besides, would you rather have the most powerful warrior in the universe searching for the Heart, or supervising some faire?"

The drake couldn't really argue with that logic. "Yeah that makes sense." He then looked at his friend hopefully. "So can I come along or what?"

The fused Saiyan put a hand to his chin. "Well, I know Twilight would object... but this would be a good opportunity for some training."

Upon hearing that Spike's eyes lit up. "Really, I get to come?!"

"Yep." He nodded. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he watched the dragon dance around excitedly. "Just remember, this is Twilight's test. So all I want you to do is watch and observe."

"Right." Spike saluted.

Vegito grabbed his friend before placing two fingers to his forehead. A split second later they vanished.

* * *

Twilight stood in the throne room, barely able to contain her excitement. She and Vegito had gone to the throne room in the hopes that the Crystal Heart would be nearby. While they didn't find the Heart Twilight noticed something odd about the crystal on top of the throne. It looked just like the one from Canterlot, which made her remember her meeting with the princess prior to her departure.

After coming back to reality she noticed her friend had left, and she was unsure where he had gone. Realizing that either A: he was needed for a mission from the Supreme Kais, or B: went to look somewhere else in the castle. She figured that it didn't really matter too much. The mare had a feeling that he would return before long. He always did.

She then decided to put her theory to the test. Using the same spell Celestia used in Canterlot she shot a dark beam from her horn. The beam hit the crystal and created a shadow that traveled down the throne and onto the floor. Upon reaching the floor a big chunk of it vanished, revealing a _huge _winding staircase.

"Alright, time to get to work." The tip of her horn started glowing as she prepared to make her descent.

Not a second later the sound of somepony materializing was heard. The potara fused warrior and the baby dragon appeared behind the unicorn. "Woah!" Spike muttered as he caught sight of the gaping hole in the room.

"Spike? What in Equestria are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I brought him here." Vegito explained as he joined the mare.

The blue maned unicorn shot him a glare. "Look, I was fine with you coming along, but that didn't mean you could invite everypony!"

"I saw this as a good opportunity to train him. Not in the physical sense, but more mental." He noticed the still uneasy, and somewhat angry look on her face. "Relax, you're still in charge. I just want to get an early start with Spike."

"Ugh, fine." She relented. The mare then gave her assistant a hard look. "But you're not to lift a claw Spike, understand?"

"Yep." He smiled.

She smiled in return. "Good. Now let's get going." The unicorn took one last look down before beginning the journey down the seemingly endless spiral staircase.

Spike took a good look down as well before turning towards Vegito. "Do we really have to walk all the way down there?"

The Saiyan looked over to the purple drake with a smirk. "You should be grateful that you even get to come along." He told him before following the unicorn. "Besides, every little bit of exercise counts towards your training."

If it weren't for the constant reminder of training Spike would have simply passed. So he merely sighed as he trailed his friends. "Hey, wait up!" He called out as he quickened his pace.

Twilight wasn't quite using her full speed. While she knew time was sensitive she also knew that being safe was better than being reckless. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally trip and possibly fall to her death. Although she would hope that Vegito would save her. _'I should have specified that it's okay to save me from dying.' _The more she thought about it though the more she realized it kind of went without saying.

Vegito was taking a leisurely stroll down the staircase, having caught up to the unicorn already. Had he been using his full speed he could have easily gone up and down the hundreds of steps multiple times, although multiple times was an understatement.

"Slow down guys!" The drake yelled. Unfortunately part of the step he was on broke off and he lost his footing. Due to the loss in balance he fell right off the side, screaming all the way down. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Spike!" Twilight quickened her pace in order to try and save her assistant. Had panic not overtaken her she would have realized that he was never in any danger.

The green and purple dragon closed his eyes as to not see his horrible demise coming. Eventually he stopped falling. Opening his eyes slowly revealed that he had been caught by the fused Saiyan. And when he saw the deadpan look on his friend's face he merely chuckled nervously. "I guess I didn't need to panic did I?"

Vegito merely groaned before touching down onto solid ground. He then set the dragon onto the floor.

"Spike, you're okay!" The purple mare had finally reached the bottom and once she did she instantly ran over and hugged her assistant. It lasted for a few moments before she broke it off. "You really need to be more careful."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He apologized sheepishly.

"It looks like there's only one way to go." The potara fused warrior noted, getting back to the matter at hand.

Twilight walked up to it, smiling as she did so. Her horn then became bathed in a purple glow as she tried to open it. To her surprise the door had moved across the wall. The mare turned around and tried once again to open it, but just like last time it moved.

"What's up with this door?" The drake questioned.

"Hm, I'm guessing there's some sort of magic keeping ponies from opening it." Vegito mused as he watched the mare struggling to keep up with the constantly moving exit. The only reason he wasn't helping her was because it was her test, and she was already against him and Spike being there.

After a few failed attempts Twilight had had enough. Once the door became stationary she began casting the same spell on it that she used to get down to it in the first place. A black and purple beam shot out of her horn and at the crystal that rested above the door. As her magic touched the crystal the door slowly began to open, revealing a bright white light. "I think this is it!" She cheered as she ran into it.

The others wasted no time in following her.

* * *

"Vegito!"

Vegito shook his head vigorously. His eyes then went slightly wide when he discovered he wasn't in the castle any more. "What the? Where am I?" He took a good look around and noticed he was back in Ponyville. And by the looks of things he and his friends were having a picnic of sorts.

"What's wrong sugarcube?" Applejack questioned as she took a bite of her cupcake.

"How did we get here?"

Everypony stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" The shy mare asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. We were just in the Crystal Empire trying to find the Crystal Heart." He reminded.

In response to his statement they all started laughing. "Oh Vegito, you're so silly." Pinkie Pie noted in between chuckles. "We already found it."

The fused Saiyan blinked twice in confusion. "We did?"

Twilight nodded. "Yep, and once we found it we were able to defeat King Sombra and save the empire!" She smiled.

"Oh." He muttered in disbelief. It was then that he noticed his hands had returned to normal, which was most likely a side effect of defeating Sombra. "Huh, I don't remember that." He then shrugged and sat down on the grass.

"Here have a cupcake!" The pink pony offered.

Vegito took the dessert and brought it to his mouth. Right as he was about to eat it he heard a strange sound. He diverted his attention to the source of the noise and noticed a huge energy blast heading their way. Reacting quickly he fired one of his own to counteract it, but it did nothing. He tried again but got the same result.

A few seconds later the blast struck the ground, creating a massive explosion. A huge dome of energy was created and was rapidly increasing in size. It eventually became so large that it encompassed all of Ponyville. The ground started ripping apart, and every single building was instantly vaporized. And all the ponies received an instant, yet somehow painful death.

When the smoke finally dispersed the fused Saiyan was the only thing left in tact. He now found himself standing on barren earth. He spared several glances around to find that all of Ponyville had been obliterated. Where the town once stood was now just a giant crater.

"No..." Vegito muttered. He felt around for anypony's ki but couldn't find anything, not that he expected to. He then fell to his knees in anguish. His home had just been demolished, and his best friends had met a tragic end. His eyes soon became filled with tears that quickly spilled down his cheeks. In his pained state he slammed his fists repeatedly onto the ground, destroying the earth even further.

_"You were supposed to protect them!"_

He looked up to the sky trying to find where the voice had come from. It sounded like Princess Celestia, except pretty distorted. It felt kind of chilling actually.

_"You failed!"_

Vegito continued slamming his fists into the ground before eventually standing up. As soon as he was on his feet he screamed at the top of his lungs. His fists clenched tighter than ever before, and if it weren't for the gloves his hands would have started to bleed. In an instant his aura came to life, and it was expanding by the second. The already destroyed earth was ripped apart even further. He could feel the ground rumbling beneath him.

After a few moments he ascended into a Super Saiyan, increasing the already intense conditions he was creating. Mountains in the distance were rumbling profusely. Even Canterlot was shaking to the core, almost like it could fall off the mountain side.

_"VEGITO!"_

The ground beneath him was being completely torn up, and the cracks were spreading far past the crater. Trees from the Everfree Forest were being uprooted entirely, getting sent flying further into the forest, destroying more trees in the process.

_"VEGITO!"_

* * *

Suddenly everything changed, and the Saiyan found himself back in the castle. Upon finding himself in the castle he slowly stopped unleashing his power. As he did that he could still feel the castle shaking lightly. Vegito took a good look around, feeling genuinely confused as to what just happened. "...Was that all a lie?" Turning to his left revealed his friends huddling together far away from him, no doubt trying to protect themselves from his outburst.

Twilight realized that the shaking had stopped and opened her eyes slowly. She saw her friend standing there in confusion, which was quite the contrast to how he was a few moments ago.

"What just happened?"

"King Sombra's dark magic. A doorway that leads to your worst fear." Twilight explained shakily.

Vegito stared at his hands for a few moments, once again seeing the dark crystals. It was then that he noticed the golden aura around him, as well as the huge power increase. It shocked him a little that he had actually turned into a Super Saiyan. He then powered down and looked around, seeing if he had cause any kind of damage with his outburst. Luckily nothing seemed to be damaged, and he assumed that he only made the castle shake. With a slight sigh of relief he turned towards the others again.

"So... what did you see?" The drake asked while wiping some tears from his eyes.

The Saiyan turned away, not really wanting to answer the question. Not just because it involved the two of them dying, but also because, well... maybe it was just his Saiyan pride talking, but he didn't want them knowing he was crying. Showing weakness just wasn't in his nature, and the fact that he cried seemed like a weakness to him.

Twilight could see the pained look on his face, and that told her everything she needed to know. Obviously she didn't know the specifics, but she was sure that whatever he saw was truly devastating. After all, there were very few things somepony like Vegito was afraid of, so whatever it was was better kept to himself. "I don't think he wants to talk about it." She whispered to her assistant.

Spike just then understood what she meant, and he merely nodded.

The purple mare then shot a different kind of beam at the crystal above the door, this one being the other kind of beam Celestia used back in Canterlot. Once it impacted the crystal a rainbow of colors shot out, and soon after the real door appeared and opened. "Come on guys, we must be getting closer by now."

Vegito wasted no time in walking through the door, and even less time heading up the next set of stairs.

"Hey wait for us!" Twilight called out as she and her assistant followed after him. As she ran she couldn't help but worry a little. _'I hope Vegito will be alright, he seems upset.' _

* * *

Although the Crystal Faire was proving to be a success the Crystal Empire wasn't anywhere close to being safe. Shining Armor was getting more and more tired by the minute. He had been keeping the barrier up nonstop for who knows how long. And while he had experience doing this that didn't mean he could go on forever. It also didn't help that he had tired himself out by having to constantly watch over the Frozen North.

Due to this the barrier would flicker every now and then, changing the bright happy landscape into the frozen wasteland it actually was. And it didn't help that King Sombra was right outside, simply waiting for the right time to make his move.

In order to keep the ponies happy, and from realizing that the Crystal Heart they had was a fake, the Element Bearers worked hard to keep the faire going. This involved Fluttershy having to joust with Rainbow Dash, which completely terrified the shy pegasus. She didn't win any matches, and really wanted to stop, but she kept going in order to help the empire.

Rarity continuously made baskets. It was just basket after basket after basket. The demand quickly became bigger than the supply, and the unicorn soon found herself out of materials. So she ran over to where Applejack was to explain the situation, and to see how she was doing in keeping the phony relic hidden. Upon reaching her friend she noticed lots of ponies were eager to see the Heart. "Excuse me, pardon me..." The pony moved past them and went straight to the farmpony. "I am running out of weaving materials for the traditional crafts booth! I just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw! I made it work. But still!"

"We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing goin'. Shining Armor isn't lookin' so good. I can't imagine his magic is gonna last much longer, and Cadence is still sleepin'. It's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up that Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needin' his magic anyway."

"I sure hope that time comes soon!" Pinkie Pie had also been nearby, and she was riding a giant ball while juggling several flugelhorns. "Even I can't keep this party going forever!" She eventually lost her balance, and the ball flew out from underneath her.

The ball flew through the air and hit the covered up Crystal Heart. The hit caused the fake Heart to fly off the pedestal and slide across the floor. Everypony gasped lightly upon seeing the false artifact. "This isn't the Crystal Heart." One pony noted.

More ponies gathered around the phony Heart and soon enough an entire crowd was formed. And everypony was wondering what was going on.

"Oh, of course it isn't." Rarity chuckled nervously. "The real one is–"

"On it's way!" Applejack blurted out.

"I was going to say 'being polished' to buy us some more time?" The unicorn whispered.

The farmpony quickly realized her mistake. "Opps."

Just then the barrier flickered even more, and King Sombra's laugh echoed throughout the empire. Everypony soon realized who that laugh belonged to, and that made them all run away in fear.

* * *

The unicorn, the dragon, and the Saiyan were practically sprinting up the long set of stairs. They all had a feeling that the real Crystal Heart was near, so they weren't going to stop until they reached the top. Of course, this was easier said than done, at least for the baby drake. He wasn't quite used to so much running. He found himself getting winded pretty easily.

Twilight, who was already almost at the top, called out to her assistant. "How's it going down there Spike?"

"Oh you know, j-just fine." He panted.

Vegito descended next to the worn out dragon, now floating in the air right next to him. "Do you think you can keep going?"

"H-honestly... no." Spike admitted. As much as he wanted to prove he could handle it he just couldn't go anymore. At this point he was only slowing them down.

The Saiyan reached over and grabbed him. "You did great Spike. And you should expect more of this when you actually start training." He told him as he flew up towards the top.

_'Great.' _The purple drake thought sarcastically.

A few seconds later the two of them landed at the top. They waited there for only a few moments before the purple mare caught up with them.

Once she reached the top Twilight smiled brightly. Floating right in the middle of the tower was the Crystal Heart. There was nopony guarding it, no kind of defenses around it, it was just there. She looked over at her friends and noticed Spike encouraging her to go get it. She could see Vegito looking hesitant but figured that was just him being paranoid.

Speaking of the fused Saiyan, he was studying the scene carefully. It just seemed really convenient that the Crystal Heart was just out in the open. He expected some kind of resistance, or even a booby trap. Yet here it was, ready for the taking.

Meanwhile the conditions outside were starting to get worse. The harsh winds that blew were an indication that the barrier was slowly dying, and at this rate wouldn't last too much longer.

Luckily the real Crystal Heart had finally been found. The unicorn moved closer to the Heart, not at all worried about any kind of surprise traps. As she walked she ended up stepping on a circular design on the floor, which upon being touched turned black. Twilight instantly started to panic.

It took Vegito only a few moments to realize what was going to happen next, but by that time it was too late. "Twilight!"

A ring of huge black pillars shot out of the ground, trapping the unicorn inside. It also sent the Heart sliding across the floor over to the others.

The fused warrior ran over to the crystal barrier and punched a section of it. His fist managed to break through the crystal but it instantly reformed itself. Several more attempts were made to break it but no matter what it always reformed. "Ugh, stupid magic!" He yelled.

"The Heart... Where's the Crystal–"

"Here!" Spike yelled. "It rolled over to me when you dropped it!"

"Don't move!" The unicorn yelled to her assistant.

The drake stood in place as tons of smaller pillars of crystals rose up out of the ground. He held his breath as he avoided the sharp crystals.

"You can move, just not toward me!"

Vegito then noticed that the barrier wasn't covered at the top, which meant he wouldn't have to break the crystals at all. With a mighty jump he was in the air, hovering right over the gaping hole. He landed right next to the unicorn. Right as he was about to grab her and leave the barrier expanded until it covered them entirely.

"Oh no!" The mare said.

"Damnit!" The potara fused Saiyan once again punched the barrier but this time nothing happened. "What?" He tried again but got the same result. "He must have increased the strength of the crystals." _'This is why I hate magic!'_

"How could I have been so foolish? I was just so eager to get it! Then when I saw what was going on outside, I..."

"Now's not the time for this Twilight!" Vegito exclaimed.

"You have to get out of there, Twilight! You have to be the one who brings the Heart to Princess Cadance! If you don't, you'll fail Celestia's test!" Spike reminded.

Just then the sky changed from a bright blue, to a dark orange. But this time it stayed that way, which meant that the protective shield had finally worn off. Soon after the screams of the Crystal Ponies could be heard, as well as the maniacal laughter of King Sombra.

"Guys, I think the shield's down." The drake noted in fear.

In that moment Twilight realized that there was only one way to save the empire now. And although she didn't really want to she knew it was the only choice. "Spike, you have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire."

"Me? But Twilight-"

"Go!" She yelled.

"But-"

"Spike it's up to you now. I know you can do this!" The Saiyan shouted, more than loud enough for him to hear.

Hearing the encouraging words of Vegito filled the drake with confidence. If somepony like him thought he could do it, then who was he to object. So he grabbed the Crystal Heart and exited through one of the openings of the tower.

Meanwhile Twilight was still trying to figure out how to escape the prison she and her friend were currently in. "Any ideas?"

Normally, Vegito would have simply used his ki to destroy the barrier, but thanks to King Sombra he couldn't unleash ki through his hands. Which meant that there was nothing he could do to escape... unless... "Twilight, I have an idea. You might want to get behind me."

* * *

Shining Armor laid on the balcony breathing heavily. He looked up with pain as King Sombra slowly crept through the Crystal Empire. The natural color of the crystals turned black and gray whenever the evil king passed them. And as much as the unicorn wanted to fight back he couldn't. Shining Armor was completely drained. "I'm sorry, everypony..."

The present members of the Mane 6 had gone up the balcony, figuring that it would be safer up there. "Now, don't y'all worry your pretty, little Crystal heads! The real Crystal Heart will be here any second!" Applejack yelled out to the panicking ponies.

"I don't know if they believe you..." Rarity whispered to her friend.

"Don't know if I believe me." She answered.

"He's back! I can't take it!" One pony started running away in fear, only to bump into some dark crystals. Upon regaining her senses she looked up to find the disembodied head of the evil king. "King Sombra...!"

"My crystal slaves..." The king hissed as he looked at all of the fearful ponies.

Meanwhile Spike was making his way down towards the balcony, all the while avoiding increasing number of spikes jutting out of the crystals. Eventually he landed on a sturdy section of crystal. "Hey! Up here!"

"Spike?" The generous mare questioned as she and the others looked up towards the source of the yell. And sure enough Spike was standing above them, holding the real Crystal Heart in both hands.

King Sombra saw the heart and growled. "That is mine!" He yelled as he thrust himself into the ground, creating a huge black spot. Soon after dark crystal pillars began forming along the ground, and they created a sort of path, one that led to the castle.

Just then, loud shouting was heard and it was coming from the castle. A few moments later a huge explosion was heard. Everypony looked up and saw a gigantic beam of blue light shooting out of the castle. They all stared on with wide eyes as it traveled far into the horizon, seemingly going on for miles on end. It was nothing like they had ever seen before, it was amazing!

The unicorn king paused for a moment and also stared at the strange beam. It didn't take him long to figure out that the beam wasn't created by a pony, as no unicorn held that much power. He then remembered encountering a strange bipedal creature in blue who did pretty much the same thing.

Spike soon found himself losing his balance, due to the intense conditions the beam created, and ended up falling off the crystal he was standing on. That also meant the Crystal Heart was falling as well, and the drake was doing everything in his power to get it back.

King Sombra shook his head and returned his attention towards the Crystal Heart, which was falling towards him. An evil grin appeared on his face as he fully regained his body. With his body back he used his magic to raise the crystal he was standing on, moving himself closer to the falling relic. Right before he could get it the Heart suddenly vanished, as well as the tiny dragon. "Huh?"

The purple dragon now found himself safely in Vegito's arms. "Vegito!" He cheered.

"You can thank me later!" He told his friend as he set him down on the balcony. He the gave the Heart to the drake. "Hold on to this."

"Okay but-" He never got to finish his thought as his friend was already flying towards Sombra.

Sombra glared at the stranger. "You!"

Vegito smirked. "Sorry King Sombra but you won't be taking over the Crystal Empire any time soon. Oh, and this is for what you did to my hands!" In an instant he brought both hands to his forehead. "SOLAR FLARE!" A bright light shot out from the Saiyan and blinded everyone in his path, which in this case was the evil king.

"GAH!" The king screamed out in pain as he struggled to open his eyes. He then started thrashing about wildly, unable to stop his eyes from burning.

The fused Saiyan then rejoined his friends. "Well I slowed him down."

"That's great an' all, but how ar' we gonna use the Crystal Heart?"

"I believe I can help with that."

Everypony turned and saw Princess Cadence and Twilight standing in the entry way. The princess looked much better than she had when they first saw her. Cadence grabbed the Crystal Heart with her magic and flew down towards the crowd.

The Crystal Ponies all murmured and chattered among themselves, unsure of who the strange pony was. One pony was actually able to identify the mysterious mare. "Behold! The Crystal Princess!"

Cadence landed on the ground, crushing the fake Heart in the process. "The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not." She placed the real relic in the spot and it became held up by two pillars, which appeared when the Heart entered it's resting place.

As soon as that happened all of the Crystal Ponies became crystallized. They then bowed down before the Heart, causing the ground beneath them to light up with a blue glow.

The king recovered his eyesight a few seconds earlier, and when he could finally see he saw a horrible sight. "What? No... No! Stop!"

Every single road lit up before the blue light returned to the Crystal Heart. Upon doing so the Heart started spinning around rapidly. After a lot of rotations another blue light was sent out, one that counteracted all of King Sombra's magic. It also turned everypony who wasn't already crystal into crystal.

When the light reached Sombra he found himself getting torn apart. He screamed out in pain as he was slowly being destroyed. And after only a few seconds he had been killed once and for all.

Not a moment later a beam shot out of the tip of the crystal castle, and once it hit the sky a huge explosion of light shot out. It managed to not only clear away the darkness of the Frozen North, but also create some kind of aurora borealis that could be seen across all of Equestria.

When all was said and done Princess Cadence landed on the balcony, and was instantly hugged by her husband; who had been revitalized by the power of the Crystal Heart.

Vegito sighed in relief when he noticed his hands were back to normal. The weird part was that he too had become crystallized. He didn't think it would have happened to him. It was pretty strange, and his body certainly felt weird. He then began to wonder how it would be fighting in this form. Being made of crystal certainly made his already tough body even tougher.

_'Hm, I wonder...' _Wanting to test something out he transformed into a Super Saiyan. And the instant he did that the entire balcony was lit up. His crystallized body seemed to reflect the already bright light of his Super Saiyan aura, thus making it even more intense. It was as if a star was hanging right above the castle. _'I have to admit, this is pretty awesome.'_

"Woah!" Was the response of his friends as they struggled to keep their eyes open.

Everypony down below was also blown away by the sudden blinding light. They had never seen anything like it before.

Figuring that he had shown off enough, and not wanting to potentially blind his friends, he returned to normal. When he noticed the stunned looks of his friends he grinned.

"Gosh, and ah thought that Solar Flare was bad." Applejack joked.

"That was super awesome!" Rainbow commented.

A question then came to Spike's mind. "So how did you and Twilight escape anyway?"

Vegito chuckled. "It was simple really. Since I couldn't break the crystal, and because my hands were still blocked, I fired a Kamehameha Wave with my feet. I broke the barrier and Twilight and I were able to escape. I then sent her to get Cadence while I came to help all of you."

"Wait, you can fire Kamehamehas with your feet?" Pinkie questioned.

"Yep. I can unleash my ki through my hands, my feet, or even my mouth. And I find that using my hands is the best option."

They were all still stunned that he could fire deadly energy beams from his feet. The list of incredible things he could do was constantly growing. And just when it looked like he was out of surprises Vegito always had something up his sleeve.

Another question came to Spike's mind, one that was directed towards Cadence. "So did you sleep through everything that happened, even the entire castle shaking?"

"Actually yes, I did. I must have been more tired than I thought." She explained with a smile.

Shining Armor had also felt the rumbling, and figured Vegito was the cause. The yelling was also a good indication of who was behind it. "You sure caused quite the commotion, I thought the entire castle was going to fall apart!" He joked.

Not wanting to think about that the Saiyan cleared his throat. "Yeah." He chuckled nervously.

His friends, minus Twilight and Spike, were all curious as to what exactly happened. But they decided to hold their questions until later, especially because he didn't look like he wanted to talk about it.

"Well, it's been fun, but I think we all better get going." The fused warrior noted as he prepared to teleport to Canterlot.

Shining Armor then looked over to his sister and noticed just how nervous she looked. So he placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay." He smiled. "You've gotta stop saving my rump like this. It's starting to get embarrassing."

"Wasn't me who saved you in the end. It was Spike." The purple mare stated.

"It's just a test. Maybe she'll let you retake it."

Twilight walked over to the Saiyan sadly. "I don't think she's gonna give me a new test." She placed her hoof onto his leg.

Once all his friends had done so Vegito used Instantaneous Movement to bring them all to Canterlot.

* * *

Twilight was standing in the throne room with her mentor. To say she was nervous was a big understatement. While the Crystal Empire had been saved it wasn't exactly her who saved it. And the unicorn was sure that she wouldn't get credit for Spike's heroic deed, which earned him his own stained glass window depicting said deed.

Despite Twilight's insistence on going alone Vegito had gone with her. He gave her a few encouraging words before her meeting with the princess. And now he was standing outside the door, waiting for the moment of truth.

"It's beautiful." Celestia commented as she stared at the borealis, which was still visible in the sky.

"I wish it had been me who ultimately made it so. But it wasn't." The unicorn lamented.

"Twilight, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadance the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. You weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than one who only looks out for her own best interests."

Hearing that left Twilight shocked. "Does this mean...?"

The princess nodded, all the while smiling brightly.

"I passed!" She exclaimed before running around with excitement. "Oh thank you princess!" The mare hugged her teacher tightly.

A few seconds later the door opened and Vegito walked in. "So it looks like I was right all along." He smiled.

Twilight ran over to hug him.

In a rare moment he leaned down and picked her up. He then wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace. If it weren't for his vision earlier he might not have done that, but he figured one hug wouldn't kill him. "I'm proud of you." He told her as he set her down.

"Thank you Vegito, you're a true friend."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in response to the compliment.

Twilight then ran out of the room so she could tell her friends the good news.

Once she was gone Vegito looked towards the princess. There was a question on his mind, one that he had been holding onto before he even set foot in the Crystal Empire. "Earlier you mentioned that once Twilight passed the test she would be ready for the next part of her studies."

"Yes." She answered in a carefree tone.

"What exactly did you mean by that?" He asked with a raised brow.

The alicorn chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Just know that there will be more tests to come, ones that should truly put her friendships to the test." She chuckled at her little joke. Her laughter continued for a few seconds before stopping.

The Saiyan grinned. "You have something planned don't you?"

"It's a secret." She winked.

Figuring that he would find out soon enough he decided to drop it. "Well, it was good to see you." He placed two fingers to his forehead.

"Aren't you going to join your friends?"

"No, they're singing." With that he teleported back to his ship.

Princess Celestia laughed a little bit before heading out of the throne room.

* * *

That's a rap. I apologize once again for the delay, but I was celebrating the 4th with some family that is out of town. Anyway I hoped this chapter was worth the wait. I originally wasn't sure if Vegito was going to tag along with Twilight but decided it worked out better than him being at the faire. Plus we got to see his biggest fear, which was him losing his new friends. I thought it was legitimate. Be sure to RandR and have a fantastic night!

FutureShock


	37. Pinkie Multiplie

Chapter Thirty Seven: Pinkie Multiplie

Planet Zoas was a relatively peaceful planet, known for its lush vegetation and scenic views. It was hailed as one of the best vacation spots in the galaxy. The people who lived on the planet were just as peaceful. They typically kept to themselves, and never really bothered anyone. Thus far they had stayed out of any trouble in the universe, and they for one were happy about that.

That is, until a mysterious wizard showed up. He barely spoke to anyone, not even on his arrival. Pretty much all of his time was spent in his tower, which he most likely created with his magic. Any attempts to talk to the wizard failed as he never left the safety of his tower. His seclusion had the population worried, but there was little they could do about it.

It seemed that he just wanted a place where he could study and practice his magic in peace... but that wasn't the case actually. The wizard came to Zoas to claim it as his own. He had been shunned from his own planet, all because he was a failure of a magic user. Well, he vowed to make them all pay!

"Hehehe, a magical failure eh? Well I'll show them all that I'm a force to be reckoned with!" He bellowed to the heavens as he poured more ingredients into his cauldron. Soon enough he would have the whole world begging for mercy. And then, after that, he would make everyone who mocked him pay!

The wizard took a step away from the concoction to grab more ingredients. Upon reaching one of his many shelves he searched around for something special, something to really give his recipe power. "Ah, here it is." He grabbed a jar filled with dark red liquid. He then walked over to the cauldron, and instantly poured the entire jar into the mix.

"Yes, yes! I've done it!" He laughed. "Now no one can stop me!"

"Oh really, I beg to differ."

Nearly jumping out of his skin the wizard turned around and saw a strange man wearing blue standing there. How could anyone have gotten into his sanctuary? His force field should have kept anyone and everyone out. "W-who are you? H-how did you get in my tower?"

"I'm Vegito. I was sent by the Supreme Kais to have a little chat with you." He said with a grin.

He could've sworn he heard of Kais before, perhaps from someone on the planet, The wizard then shook his head. His people worshiped gods, and they certainly weren't called Supreme Kais. "So... how can I help you?" His voice became calm despite the slight tension in the air.

"I heard you were trying to gain power, a lot of it."

"That's right. I want revenge against my home planet for shunning me."

Vegito smirked. The idiot just openly confessed. "I'll bet you were going to test out your power on this planet."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to go home only to realize it didn't work. But that's a foolish thought, I know this will work!" He boasted.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but your plans for revenge are going to stop. Permanently!"

A hearty laugh escaped the wizard's mouth. "Oh, and who's going to stop me, you?"

"That's the idea." The Saiyan stated.

After taking another moment to laugh he placed his hands out in front of him. Instantly they became engulfed with flame. "You fool, you have no idea what you're up against." Without warning he thrust both hands forward, creating a giant wave of fire. He continued doing so, not wanting to stop until the arrogant intruder was dead.

Suddenly Vegito emerged from the flame, completely shocking his opponent. As the potara fused warrior walked through the flame he raised his hand and unleashed a tiny ki blast, hitting the mage in the chest.

The blast knocked the wizard into the back wall. His body impacted the stone hard, and pain coursed through his body as he slowly slid down the wall.

"That was only a very very small bit of my power." He told the now cowering wizard sternly. "I suggest you forget what you're doing unless you really want to get hurt."

In a rash move the wizard put his hands on the floor, turning it to ice. The ice spread all along the room and he managed to trap his foe within it. As he stared at his new ice sculpture he couldn't help but laugh in triumph. "Ha! It looks like he was all talk and no action." His laughter slowly died down though upon seeing the ice crack.

With ease the fused Saiyan shattered the ice prison. A huge grin appeared on his face as he stared at the terrified man. "So, what's it going to be?" His answer came in the form of a lightning bolt that was aimed for his face. Raising his left hand he blocked the attack with nothing but his palm. "My patience is starting to wear off. Either surrender, or I'll be forced to take you down for good."

Realizing that nothing was working, and that no other spells would work, the wizard finally relented. "Okay you win, just please spare me."

Vegito's hard gaze quickly turned to a smile. "Good, I'm glad we reached an understanding." He then aimed his palm at the cauldron. With another little ki blast he completely destroyed it, as well as the concoction inside. "Oh, and if you try something like this again I won't hesitate to end you." He then placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished, leaving behind a _very _scared wizard.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was galloping as fast as she could through Ponyville. Today had started off well enough, but it quickly turned to disaster. The mare came to a realization that her friends were all doing fun things, and by hanging out with one of her friends she would miss having fun with another. So she set out to get in as much fun as possible, which meant running all around town. She did her best but she just couldn't keep going, even though she really wanted to.

After taking some time to rest Pinkie was ready to try again. Something bad happened though when both Applejack and Rainbow Dash planned fun things at the same time. And since she was unable to choose she decided to hang with them both. Her plan was to simply run back and forth between the two, but she soon found it hard to keep doing that.

So, running out of options, she went to the one person she knew could help. The pink maned pony reached the spaceship rather quickly, and as soon as she did she noticed a note on the door. After reading it her face settled into a frown. "Aw... what am I going to do now?" When all hope seemed lost she heard the familiar teleportation noise. Her frown became a huge smile upon seeing his return.

Vegito didn't expect anyone to be waiting for him, and was thus caught off guard when Pinkie Pie leapt at him.

"Hi Vegi!" She greeted while in midair.

He caught her before she could land on him, and then set her onto the ground. "What are you doing here Pinkie Pie?"

"I came looking for you because I need your help. Ya'see I woke up this morning and knew that today was going to be a fun day so I bounced around Ponyville and looked around for something fun to do and that's when I ran into Twilight who was practicing spells and then Rarity came by showing off her new dress and that's when I realized that fun things are going on all the time even when I'm not there so I..."

The fused Saiyan covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't need, or want such a long winded explanation. Although he did have a feeling it was going to happen given it was Pinkie he was talking to. "Here come into my ship." He walked over and pressed a button on the side, making the door open.

"Oooh." The pink mare hadn't been inside his ship that often, so it was always exciting to go inside.

Once they were both inside Vegito turned towards his friend. "Just tell me what you need help with, and this time keep it short."

Pinkie nodded at his request. "Applejack and Rainbow Dash are planning fun things at the same time this afternoon and I was hoping you could make me faster." To help her case she gave him a really big smile.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Pinkie, it would take a lot longer than a few hours to increase your speed. Training takes time and hard work." He explained.

"Okay but I don't have that long!" She exclaimed. "Isn't there some place where time goes by slowly, like some kind of planet or something?"

"There is, but the only way to that place is destroyed."

Hearing that made the mare frown. She then put a hoof to her chin to think. If she couldn't get faster than there had to be someway to basically be in two places at once. Wait... that was it! "Oh, well maybe you could train me to be in two places at once."

"You mean like this?" He grinned as he dropped down into a slight squat and crossed his arms in an X around his chest. Concentrating his ki he used the Multi-Form technique, making another version of himself.

Pinkie Pie's jaw dropped all the way to the floor. At first she thought she was just seeing double, and that her eyes were playing tricks on her again. But no, there were actually two of him standing there. The pink earth pony knew Vegito had lots of cool abilities, but there seemed to be plenty that she didn't even know about!

"This is the Multi-Form technique. It allows me to split my body up into however many of myself I need, but unfortunately I'll lose more power the more of me I make." He then willed his clone to return to him, leaving only one Saiyan in the room.

It took the pony a few moments to compose herself. "Ooh, can you teach me to do that?"

"It would take a lot longer to teach you that, even more so than just trying to increase your speed."

Her frown returned once again as she headed for the exit. "That's okay, I'm sure I'll think of something." Right as she reached the stairs she stopped, gasped really loudly, and then smiled to herself. "That's it! The legend of the Mirror Pool!" She then bolted down the stairs and headed for the Everfree Forest.

Vegito would have asked her what she was planning but she was already gone. Sure, he could have easily caught up wit her, but he figured his help wasn't needed anymore. Besides, if she really did need his help it wouldn't take long to find her. Another more important reason for not accompanying her was hunger.

As the loud roar of his empty gut filled the room he scratched the back of his nervously. "I guess it's time to go fishing." With a sheepish grin he exited the ship and closed the door. He then began his walk towards the lake.

* * *

Pinkie Pie's pace slowed down dramatically as she went deeper into the Everfree Forest. If she couldn't split herself in two like Vegito than she would try another way. Back when she was just a filly her nana told her of a mysterious pool, and if one said a certain rhyme while entering the pool they would make a clone of themselves. While that may have sounded ridiculous to some Pinkie believed it.

After a while she reached some thick brambles, which told her she was on the right track. Her walk through the brambles was rough, and it gave the mare a little bit of pain. Once she cleared the brambles she fell right into a hole.

After taking a rather painful fall/bounce through the winding tunnel she found herself in an underground cavern. Picking her face off the ground she gasped loudly when she noticed what was in front of her. "The Mirror Pool!" Her voice echoed throughout the cavern, and at first she thought she wasn't alone. "Oh, and there's that voice again! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah Pinkie, you have got to stop talking to yourself. Starting... now."

The pony walked forward before stopping right in front of the pool. "And into her own reflection she stared, uh, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" As she spoke she walked into the pool, and once she came out the other side there was another Pinkie Pie.

"Wheee-heee!" This new Pinkie Pie had a huge grin on her face and bright eyes.

"Wow, the legend is true. It really worked!"

The clone was too excited to stand still, so she ran all around the cavern. "Fun, fun!" She repeated that word over and over again.

"Okay, wait. I promised not talk to myself anymore. I should say something to her. Or... would that still be talking to myself? Excuse me, me? Can I have a word with you? Uh, I mean, me?" Her attempts to talk to herself failed as her clone kept moving around. "Listen, I can see you're having lots of fun, but–"

Hearing the word fun was all the clone needed, and soon after her attention was focused on the real Pinkie. "Fun?! Did somepony say fun? Where?" She could hardly stand still as she searched for whoever said that word.

"I did, over here!" The pink maned mare called out.

Instantly the cloned pony ran over to the real one. "I thought someone said something about fun! Where is it? Over here? Over here? I don't see it! Where is it? Where is it?"

"Whoa, calm yourself, Pinkie, there's loads of fun to be had in Ponyville with my girls, and Vegito!" She then led herself back up the ramp that sent her down. "Trot on over back to Ponyville with me and I'll tell you all about 'em."

* * *

Since it was such a nice day outside Vegito walked through the streets of Ponyville, instead of just teleporting to the fishing spot. A nice cool breeze struck his face as he continued his journey. As he walked he passed by several shops and stores, but he had no interest in stopping at any of them today.

"Excuse me?"

The Saiyan paused and turned towards the source of the voice. It had come from a light brown earth pony with a darker brown mane. His cutie mark was an hourglass.

"You're Vegito correct?"

"Yeah... is there something I can help you with?" He was a little surprised that this pony didn't know him. Then again, he didn't really recognize the stallion either.

"It really is you!" He said with wide eyes. "I've heard a lot about you but I've never gotten the chance to officially meet you. Is it true that you're a powerful space alien?"

Vegito nodded.

"Incredible. It must be great having all of that power."

"You're telling me." The fused warrior smirked. "So, uh... I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

The stallion chuckled lightly. "My name is Time Turner."

Hearing that made the Saiyan pause. As he stared at the stallion he started to recognize him, even if he hadn't seen him before. He had heard several ponies talk about somepony who was supposedly an inventor, and how they were trying to create advanced pieces of technology. "Wait I thought your name was Doctor Whooves?"

Time Turner scoffed. "No, that's just what someponies call me. You make a few clocks and suddenly ponies think you're trying to revolutionize Equestria." He stated with a sigh.

"So you're not interested in technology?"

"Of course I am!" The pony exclaimed. "But, I only really know how to make clocks."

When Vegito headed out to Ponyville he was originally going to just go fishing, yet he now had a much better idea. "How would you like to see my spaceship?"

Time Turner raised a curious eyebrow. "Spaceship, what in the name of Celestia is that?"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

* * *

Pinkie Pie couldn't have been happier if she tried. The idea of cloning herself was pure genius, and she couldn't believe she didn't think of it sooner. After telling her duplicate about her friends she sent her over to Applejack's for the barn raising. And with her clone helping Applejack she was free to hang out with Rainbow Dash.

When her friend showed up Rainbow was slightly surprised. She figured that Pinkie would have gone over to Applejack's, which apparently was the case. After being told that the earth pony was on the way to the barn Rainbow became confused. So she asked her friend to explain.

"So you see, that's how I'm able to have fun in two places at once."

The cyan mare gave the pink pony a bored expression, finding it hard to believe what she had just been told. "Duplicates of you, huh? Heh, yeah, sure, Pinkie." A yawn then escaped her mouth. "Look, I was just gearing up to catch some Z's, so, uh..."

"Gotcha. I'll have the rest of my fun really quietly." She quietly walked over to the swing and swung off of it. "Wheeeee..." She exclaimed softly as she fell towards the water. Before hitting the water she slowed herself down as to not make a huge splash, in fact she didn't make a splash at all. Instead her body gently sunk into the pool.

Rainbow stared at the scene with pure confusion. "How'd you do that?"

"Just trying to show a little consideration for my sleepy friend." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her clone in the bushes waving at her. "Ooh, ooh, gotta run. Looks like I'm trying to get my attention. Excuse me."

"And me."

The pegasus looked on with wide eyes, unsure if that really just happened. She then shrugged before lying back down.

After walking for a little bit the two Pinkie Pies were in an open field. The real one was excited to hear about all the fun her clone had. "Ooh, ooh, tell me all about it! Did they pull the walls of the barn up slow or fast?"

"I-"

"Maybe slow to medium fast, somewhere in that range?"

"I-"

"Ooh, did you get ice cream? What kinds did they have? Banana brickle?"

"I didn't make it!" The clone exclaimed. "I was on my way there and then Fluttershutter–"

"Fluttershy." The pink earth pony corrected.

"Yeah, her. She offered something else fun for me to do! A picnic, with cute little animals!"

Despite not going to the intended destination Pinkie couldn't really be angry. She probably would've done the same thing in her clone's position. "Aw, how could you say no to that?"

"That's what I'm saying! Then I would've missed the super fun thing with Applesauce!"

"Applejack."

"So I didn't do anything fun at all!" She cried.

Pinkie got down and placed a gentle hoof on herself. "Aw, my poor poor me! There, there. Tell me what, we just need a couple more Pinkie Pies. Easy peasy."

"Really?"

"Come on, would I lie to me?" She stated with a big smile.

* * *

Time Turner looked on with wide eyes as he gazed upon the giant spherical structure. He had never seen anything like it before, and it certainly put all of his clocks to shame. Although it wasn't fair to compare a clock to this giant thing. It stood on four legs, with windows all along the exterior. Capusle Corp. was written on the front of it but the stallion had no idea what that meant.

Vegito smirked upon seeing the shocked look on the earth pony's face. It was just like when he showed his friends. "I take you're impressed?"

"In all my life I've never seen such a thing. It's amazing!"

"Well it gets better. You haven't seen the inside yet." He smirked as he walked over to the side and pushed the button.

As the door opened Time Turner's mouth nearly hit the floor. That certainly was the coolest door he had ever seen! He stood there for a few seconds, letting it all sink in. Then, at the Saiyan's gesture, he made his way up the stairs. And once he was officially inside the vessel he was blown away.

The fused warrior stood next to him. "Welcome to my ship."

"It's beautiful." He observed as he gazed all around the room. Everything was amazing, even the floor, which was made out of some unknown material. Taking several steps forward he noticed something strange. Whatever it was had all kinds of buttons and dials on it, as to what they did he didn't have any idea. "What is this?"

"This is the command console." Vegito said as he walked over to it. "These buttons control the ship and all of its functions."

"Remarkable." The stallion muttered as he turned towards the fused warrior. "What kinds of things can this ship do?"

"The main use of this ship is for training. It has a gravity modifier and can output five hundred times the gravity of Equestria." He paused a moment to take in the completely shocked look on the pony's face. "It can also travel through space. With a few button pushes we could travel to any planet in the universe." His smirk grew bigger as he noticed the pony was unable to respond.

Time Turner liked to believe that somewhere, out there beyond the stars, that other worlds existed. Of course, ponies had always laughed when they heard that. But now he had just received proof that he was right... of course, Vegito was already proof enough.

Not a moment later Vegito's stomach rumbled, making it sound like a monster was somewhere on the ship.

The earth pony was startled out of his thoughts and began to look around in a panic. "What was that?!"

"That was my stomach." The Saiyan told him with a sheepish grin. "I'm really hungry, and as much as I would like to show more of my ship I think I need some lunch."

"I understand." Although Time Turner was still curious he didn't think he could handle hearing that horrifying noise again. Plus his brain probably would've overloaded from all the crazy alien technology. He then made his way over to the exit. "Well I'll see you later Vegito, and thank you for the tour." With that he left the vessel and started off for his home.

Vegito gave a small wave before his gut rumbled again. "Time to go fishing." This time though he wasn't going to walk. There was no way he could last that long, and a battle against hunger was one he had no intention of losing. So he placed two fingers to his forehead and teleported to the spot.

* * *

A huge smile graced the Saiyan's face as he finished putting his clothes back on. Fishing had gone even better than he expected it to. He wasn't sure how or why, but there were way more fish than usual. The best part was that most of them were big, not quite as big as some of the ones he had seen on Earth, but given how many he caught it was going to be a great meal.

Grabbing hold of his multiple catches he flew back over to where his ship was. It didn't take him long to get there but when he got to the spot he noticed his ship was gone. The Saiyan paused for a moment. He could've sworn he didn't capsulize it.

His eyes then widened in shock, he just remembered he left the ship's door open. In his haste to get food he forgot to close the door. That meant that anyone could have wandered into his ship and, not realizing it, blasted themselves off into space. Mentally cursing himself he set his fish on the ground and quickly ascended into the air. Luckily it shouldn't have been too hard to spot... unless it crashed of course. Although flaming wreckage could be pretty easy to see from a distance.

As he flew around in search of his missing vessel he sensed Pinkie Pies, lots of them. Vegito was genuinely confused as to why and how this was happening. It was then that he sensed several of them in the sky, and unless they were in a hot air balloon he knew where his ship was. A white aura enveloped his body as he headed for the ki signatures.

In just a few seconds he reached his ship, which was flying through the sky without any sense of direction. At this rate it would most likely crash into something. So he flew into the ship, and once he did he gasped loudly.

"Fun fun fun fun!"

Multiple Pinkie Pies were running around the inside of the ship like crazy. One of them was pushing random buttons on the control console, others were simply moving around in a bizarre manner.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said a little too loudly.

On cue every Pinkie turned towards him. They stared at him for a few seconds before continuing their merrymaking.

The potara fused warrior's patience was quickly running out. "Stop right now!" His warning went un-heeded, and the multiple versions of his friend continued having fun. Realizing that talking to them, or yelling at them, wouldn't work he decided to use an easier method. Moving quickly he dashed towards each pony, and with a simple weak blow he took them down.

One by one each Pinkie fell onto the ground in unconsciousness. It was interesting how the tone in the room changed so dramatically. One moment a bunch of hyperactive ponies are frolicking around, and the next it's completely silent.

After taking care of the crazy earth ponies Vegito went over to the controls and stopped the ship's flight. Luckily it didn't crash into anything or anyone. With that done he brought the vessel down for a landing, and once on the ground he stepped outside and placed his hand on the side. Putting two fingers to his forehead he teleported the ship back to where it normally was.

Vegito then glanced at all the pink mares in his ship. _'This is very strange, just what did Pinkie Pie do?' _It was then that he heard the familiar shouting of the word fun. He sensed a lot of Pinkies, and they were all moving around Ponyville at a rapid pace. He could also sense nearly everypony in Ponyville gathered outside of the library. "I guess there's only one way to find out... but first." Moving quickly he walked out and grabbed his fish and placed them in the fridge in the lower portion of his ship. With that done he went over and picked up each downed pony. After doing that he used Instantaneous Movement to go see Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle hadn't expected the entire town to be right outside of her door, and she knew they weren't interested in getting books. By the sounds of it they were all angry about something. As to what they were mad about she didn't know, but that didn't mean she couldn't try and help them. "Okay, everypony, please, calm down!"

"Calm down? I just had a Pinkie hurricane raging through my shop!" Rarity yelled.

"And they trashed our critter picnic!" The shy mare added.

Everypony else had similar complaints about Pinkie Pies interrupting their days, and or causing some kind of mayhem.

"Please, everypony, hang on while I try to figure something out!" She used her magic to open the door, and then she and her assistant ran inside. "Come on, Spike. I've gotta try to remember the name of that legend she mentioned." The unicorn searched through the various shelves trying to find it.

Spike was also searching. After pushing some books aside he noticed a horseshoe indented in the back of the shelf, as well as cobwebs around it. Curiously he pushed it, causing the back wall to rise up. Hidden in a secret compartment was a book, and the dragon instantly pulled it out. Upon doing so he was thrown backwards, and the book landed on his head.

Twilight grabbed it with her magic. "Aha, here it is! "The legend of the Mirror Pond"... It describes a spell I can use to send them back where they came from!"

"That's perfect! Let's go!" The drake said as he walked towards the door.

"But there's a catch." She called out, making him stop. "If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie, I might send her back by mistake!" Twilight stated in a worried tone.

"Well, we'll just have to figure out who the real one is then. Shouldn't be too hard."

With the plan set the two of them walked back outside. "Does anypony here know how we can tell the real Pinkie Pie from all the rest of them?"

Unfortunately nopony had an idea. To them all of the Pinkie Pies looked the same, talked the same, and acted the same. So there was no foreseeable way to tell them apart.

Just then Vegito appeared in front of the crowd, with about five knocked out Pinkies in his arms. He took a glance around and could almost instantly tell what was going on. "Let me guess, you all had encounters with a hoard of Pinkie Pies?" He asked as he set them down on the ground.

They all nodded.

In the back of the crowd one Pinkie was jumping up and down frantically, trying to get the attention of her friends.

"Vegito, are we glad to see you." Twilight stated. "Spike and I figured out a way to send all these clones back. But we need to know which one is the real one, otherwise we could risk sending the real one back."

"Well that might be a problem. They all have the same energy signature, I can't tell them apart."

After several moments the pink pony made it to the front of the crowd. "Twilight! I have to talk to you, I need your help!"

"Excuse me, whoever you are," The purple mare began as a Pinkie clone joined her and mirrored her movements. "but I'm not talking to any of you Pinkies unless you're the real Pinkie."

"Oh, but, but I am the real Pinkie!"

Not a moment later another Pinkie entered the scene. "No, you're not! I'm the real Pinkie!"

Suddenly more and more Pinkie Pies showed up, all of them claiming to be the real one. Soon enough the entire crowd was half townsponies, and half Pinkie Pie. And every time a new one showed up they proclaimed that they were the real one.

Applejack soon joined Twilight and Vegito. "How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie?"

"I have no idea." Twilight admitted.

The fused Saiyan put a hand to his chin. "I'm not sure either, but we'll find out. They can't all be the same."

"Me either. Ohh... We've all got the same adorable tails, we've all got the same adorable manes, we've all got the same adorable hooves! Which one of us is the real Pinkie?! Oh! I haven't the slightest clue! And if I can't tell us apart... who can?" Pinkie then fell to the ground and started crying.

Vegito paused for a moment, taking note of that one's actions. Every other pink pony was acting hyperactive, and they seemed to be constantly in that state. Yet this one was breaking down into tears. "I think I might have an idea." He said to his friends.

"What is it?" Spike asked hopefully.

"If we can't tell them apart by appearance, or by ki signature, than we'll have to be a bit more creative."

The farmpony raised an eyebrow. "Just what ar' ya suggestin'?"

"What if we were to give them a test." He stated, much to their confusion. "But not just any kind of test, a test that Pinkie Pie could easily fail. And the last one remaining is the real one."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Twilight told him.

Hearing his plan made the previously crying Pinkie perk up. "That's a great idea!" She exclaimed. "This is great! If I pass, I get to be with my friends again!" She then gasped loudly in realization. "But what if I don't pass? Oh, what if I'm not the real Pinkie Pie?! Ohhhh! Stupid," She slammed her head into the ground. "magic," And again."mirror," And again." "water! This is all your fault! ...And mine."

They ignored her little moment and focused on their new plan. "So what are we going to do for the test?" Spike asked.

There was a moment of pause before Twilight got an idea. "I think I've got something, but we're going to have to round up all these Pinkie Pies."

Beside her Vegito was cracking his knuckles. "Leave that to me."

Before anypony could speak he was already gone. They then watched as each Pinkie fell to the ground, lying there lifeless. It didn't take long for them to know what he was doing, and they were actually glad for it. With him knocking each Pinkie out it wouldn't take nearly as long to get them all together. And even if there were a few stragglers out there the Saiyan could just as easily locate them.

After about ten seconds Vegito touched down next to his friends. "That's, wait..." In an instant he vanished. A few seconds later he appeared with two more Pinkies in his grasp. "Now that's all of them."

"That was quick." The drake noted. At this point though he wasn't too surprised.

He ignored the dragon's comment and turned towards the Pinkie that had previously been crying. He then removed one of his gloves and placed it onto one of her hooves.

The pink pony stared at him curiously. But before she could ask him about it she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, and the next thing she knew she was unconscious.

Everypony stared at him curiously. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Just a hunch." He told them. The fused warrior could see their confusion but ignored it. "So what's the plan Twilight?"

* * *

Pinkie Pie's eyes slowly started to flutter open. Her vision was blurry, and she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was being with her friends, and then Vegito putting one of his gloves on her hoof. After that it was all a blur. _'He must have knocked me out, but why?' _Looking around she noticed she and every other Pinkie were in some building.

Standing on stage were Twilight, Spike, and Vegito. "Welcome, Pinkies, welcome. Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable." The mare noticed the few that were still knocked out were just not getting up. "Okay, I suppose you can't be comfortable staying in one place, but have a seat anyway."

Once every pink pony was awake they almost instantly went into hyperactive mode. They were all jumping around wildly, shouting things about fun.

"SIT DOWN!" The Saiyan yelled. His voice managed to shake the building lightly.

Instantly every Pinkie was sitting down and had their eyes glued to the stage.

Twilight took a second to make sure her eardrums weren't damaged due to how close she was in proximity to his yell. "Better. Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today."

"For fun?" One Pinkie guessed.

"No, just the opposite actually." She smirked. "Pinkies, you've been brought here to take a test."

As if on cue every pink pony whined.

"Don't worry, it's a simple test, about as simple as they come, and whoever passes gets to stay." The unicorn could hear the Pinkies accepting of the offer. "Curtain, please." She motioned to her assistant, who pulled the curtain up. "The test... will be watching paint dry!"

Rarity and Fluttershy pushed a wall covered with paint forward.

Every Pinkie gasped loudly. They didn't expect to get such a boring test, and they weren't sure if they could do it. But if they wanted to stay they had to do it.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

With that every Pinkie began staring intently at the wall of drying paint.

Spike grabbed a stool and a bag of popcorn. "Ooh, this is so exciting!" He cheered. Soon enough though he realized watching them was just as boring as what they were doing. And it didn't help that he ran out of popcorn. "Okay, maybe not that exciting."

What felt like hours went by and every Pinkie was still standing. Their eyes were still glued to the wall, but it was becoming obvious that the test was taking its toll on them. Pinkie Pie could only sit still for so long. One of them, who was standing by a window, noticed a bird outside. "Oh, hey, look at the birdie!"

That little distraction was all Twilight needed to see, and she knew that one wasn't real. So she fired a beam from her horn.

Upon getting hit by the beam Pinkie's body expanded to the size of a balloon, and then her body collapsed into itself, leaving behind only a trail of pink smoke. The trail traveled all the way to the Everfree Forest and returned to the mirror pool.

Every other Pinkie seemed to not notice what just happened and continued staring. One of them couldn't take it anymore and turned towards another. "Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling!" She got that Pinkie's attention as she jumped into the air. Not a moment later both her, and the the pony she distracted were sent back to the mirror pool.

A few seconds after the sounds of a frog croaking got a Pinkie's attention. Glancing out of the window she saw the same frog that got turned into an orange earlier. "Is that... is that a frog crossed with an orange?"

"Cool!" Another Pinkie exclaimed as she went over to the window to get a good look.

And then another one joined them. "Where?" All three of them were then hit with the spell.

One Pinkie turned towards the other with her left front hoof raised. "Look what I can do with my hooves!" Blowing air into her other front hoof slowly made appendages sprout from the hoof she raised, and soon enough she had a hand. And while that may have been cool it cost both her, and the Pinkie she distracted to get sent back to the pool.

A Pinkie Pie turned towards another. "Betcha can't make a face crazier than..." She turned away and moved her hooves around her face rapidly. "this!" She showed her new face to the Pinkie, and it somehow made her look... older. And not a second later the two of them were struck with the spell.

And so a pattern began. Whenever a Pinkie Pie got distracted they would get sent back. It actually didn't take much for them to get distracted, and soon enough there were only two left. One with the glove on, and another without. Both of them were staring intently at the wall, not wanting to mess up now.

Vegito, who had been meditating quietly during this whole thing, stood up. Realizing that there were only two left, and wanting to put his hunch to the test, he decided to make a move. "Hey look at this!" He said as he held his hand up. His plan was to make a ball of ki to distract them, but it turned out all he needed to do was just tell them to look over.

The Pinkie without the glove looked over at the Saiyan, and then she was promptly blasted.

Once that was over everypony smiled brightly. There was only one Pinkie left, and they were sure it was the real one. "Pinkie, you can look away now." Twilight said with a smile.

The pink maned mare blinked before glancing around. "I passed?"

"You passed. You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall."

"I had to. I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't. But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them."

"I knew you'd be up to the challenge." The purple mare smiled.

The fused warrior then walked over them. "I'll be taking my glove back now."

Pinkie smiled brightly as she gave him his glove back.

"So, how did you know that was the real one anyway?" Spike asked.

He smirked as he put it back onto his hand. "Simple. We are all aware of how happy and hyperactive Pinkie can be, but she has more emotions. And out of all the Pinkie Pies she was the only one who displayed those other emotions. When I saw her crying on the ground I knew that she had to be the real one."

Everypony was actually surprised by how he figured that out, as well as ashamed that they didn't even think of that.

Pinkie looked up at the Saiyan with tears in her eyes. "Oh Vegi, you know me so well!" She exclaimed as she leapt up and hugged him tightly.

He instinctively flinched before accepting that she was hugging him. And while he didn't quite hug her back he did pat her on the back. The sweet moment lasted a few moments before a loud roar echoed throughout the building. Vegito chuckled nervously as he watched his friends get startled by the sudden noise, as well as the pink pony, who leapt away in shock. "Well, since this whole mess is over, I've got some food waiting for me back home." Without saying another word he teleported to his ship.

* * *

"Dear Princess Celestia, It's great to have fun, but it's even greater to have great friends. And having lots of friends means that you sometimes have to make choices as to who you'll spend your time with. But that's okay, because good friends will always give you lots of opportunities to have fun. So even if you're missing out, it's never for long. Respectfully yours, Pinkie Pie."

After that whole ordeal Pinkie Pie had gone back to Sugarcube Corner in order to just unwind. It had been such a crazy mess, and she just wanted to take it easy. As she was about to head inside she noticed her friends walking up towards her.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie. We were thinking we should go out and celebrate." Twilight told her.

"You up for some wheelbarrow races?" Applejack asked.

"Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride!"

"I could throw a party with punch and zesty cucumber sandwiches! Ooh!" Rarity suggested.

Despite all of those things sounding fun Pinkie had another idea. "You wanna know exactly what I feel like doing right now?" She walked backwards a few feet before falling onto the ground. She then let out a big sigh of relief. She then quickly fell asleep.

They all stared at her for a few seconds before Fluttershy spoke up. "That looks like fun."

With that they all shared a big laugh and Twilight closed the front door with her magic.

* * *

That just about does it for this one, and the title was spelled that way on purpose. This took me a little bit, but I finally got it done. That stuff with Time Turner was put in because, apart from the Mane 6, Vegito doesn't really know anypony else in Ponyville, so I figured why not build a few friendships with some of the other townsponies. And I figured it wouldn't be hard for Vegito to tell which one was the real one, even if Pinkie hasn't had too many sad moments thus far. The next chapter should be a good one, but I won't spoil anything. Be sure to R&amp;R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	38. Trixie's Revenge

Chapter Thirty Eight: Trixie's Revenge

Galloping through an empty, and supposedly abandoned marketplace, a cloaked pony searched around for a certain shop. It was raining pretty hard but the pony didn't care in the slightest. The pony was moving quickly as to not be seen by anypony who may have been out that night, although the chances of anypony being around was low they didn't want to take any chances. After a while they found the shop they were looking for, which was pretty well hidden.

They entered the shop and began searching around. There was something specific at this shop that they wanted to get. The pony had heard rumors of it being sold at this place, and they were hoping that it wasn't just rumors. Unfortunately it seemed that it was just rumors after all as everything they came across was junk.

Just then a light came on, making the room only slightly less dark. Suddenly a grey pony with blue ponytail walked out of the back. He was wearing brown and yellow clothes, as well as glasses and a hat. "May I help you, traveler?" He then led his customer to the counter. "Hmm, something drew you to my shop... something powerful."

The cloaked pony pointed up towards a black and red amulet resting in a glass case. It had the head and wings of an alicorn, and they were attached to a grey triangle. Inside the triangle was a red diamond.

"Ah, you have a keen eye. The Alicorn Amulet is one of the most mysterious and powerful of all the known magical charms."

They pointed at it again, signaling that they wanted to purchase it.

"Uh, ah— I'm afraid this is... far too dangerous." He warned. But when his customer threw a big bag of bits onto the counter he gave in. Of course, he knew just what kind of damage somepony could do with the Amulet... but if they wanted it that badly than why not sell it. "Would you like that gift-wrapped?" Besides, once it left his possession it wouldn't really be his problem.

The pony stared at their Amulet for a few moments before starting to chuckle, and soon enough their chuckling escalated into full blown laughter. It became so bad that the shop keeper had to back away slowly. But the pony didn't care, all that mattered was that they got what they wanted. _'Now nothing will stop me from getting my revenge!'_

* * *

"Come on Rainbow keep going!"

Rainbow Dash and Vegito were currently in the gravity chamber. They had just finished mediation, which the mare was very glad for, and now they were doing some actual training. Recently Rainbow had been training under the effects of high gravity, although 'high gravity' was an overstatement as the machine had been set to five. Still, it was more gravity weighing her down than ever before. And it was quite a workout.

The Saiyan wasn't doing any kind of training, as not only was five times way too weak for him, but also because he was acting as a supervisor. He wanted to make sure that his pupil was doing her exercises properly, otherwise there wouldn't be a point to her doing so in the first place.

"Ninety seven... ninety eight... ninety nine... one hundred!" After finishing her one hundredth wing-up she collapsed onto the floor. Her breathing became heavy as sweat dripped down her face and body.

"Nicely done Rainbow." The fused warrior praised as he switched off the gravity.

She glanced over to him and smirked weakly. "W-what did you expect, I-I'm the strongest pony in P-ponyville." A weak chuckle escaped her mouth.

Shaking his head lightly he tore a senzu bean in half and gave it to her. "Just remember what I said about your ego."

After eating the bean she felt her strength return to her, and she was instantly back to her hooves. "Yeah yeah." She waved off his comment dismissively as she took a moment to stretch her body. "You were right about training under high gravity, I feel stronger and faster already." She noted.

"The more you train under those conditions the better results you'll get. And once you have no problems in five times gravity you can move on up to a higher setting." He explained with a grin.

The cyan pegasus nodded. While she was eager to really train hard she knew that she shouldn't rush into it, and everything her teacher had told her about 'slow and steady' was starting to make sense.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. The Saiyan already knew who it was and went over to open the door.

Once the door was open Pinkie Pie came rushing into the ship. "Vegito you have to come quick!"

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"It's an emergency!" She yelled before taking off for Ponyville.

Annoyed that she didn't specify what the problem was Vegito ran off after her, and his student wasn't too far behind. It barely took any time to reach Ponyville and upon doing so they noticed everypony was gathered around a cloaked pony.

Said pony slowly started chuckling before bursting out with laughter. They continued to laugh for several moments before calming down. "It looks like we finally meet again Vegito!"

He sensed their ki but didn't recognize them at first, after a few moments he realized who it was. "Trixie?"

Pulling her hood back revealed that it was indeed Trixie, but she was different. On her forehead was a stylized black M, almost like a tattoo. There were protruding veins on each side of her head, as well as on each of her hooves. Around her eyes were thick black outlines, appearing as if she had put on way too much eyeliner. Clasped around the front of her cloak was a dark amulet. To complete her new look was a big evil grin.

Just then Twilight and Spike joined the crowd, and upon seeing Trixie they both gasped. "Trixie!"

"What's she doing here?" Spike asked in anger.

Ignoring the dragon's comment she looked towards the purple unicorn. "Twilight Sparkle. I was wondering when you'd show up." She stated before laughing. "I've been waiting a long time for this, and now its finally going to happen!"

"What's going to happen?" The purple unicorn questioned with slight uneasiness.

"I'm going to finally get my revenge on you two, that's what's going to happen!" She grinned.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Trixie's grin quickly turned into a scowl. "You know what I'm talking about! You humiliated me and turned me into a laughing stock! I was making a living putting on shows for townsponies, leaving them awestruck with my magical feats!"

"Pfft, magical feats." The cyan pegasus scoffed.

In response to that comment the evil unicorn shot a magical bolt at her, launching her backwards. "Don't interrupt!" She yelled before returning her attention to her rival. "I had a good thing going, and then you ruined it all. Once everypony found I couldn't even defeat an ursa minor they wanted nothing to do with me!" She then turned towards the Saiyan. "And you gave me the ultimate humiliation, by saving me from those aliens and making me look like a weakling."

Vegito narrowed his eyes at her. "First of all, if I hadn't saved you you wouldn't even be here today. Second, there was no possible way you could've beaten Bojack and his henchmen."

The azure mare grit her teeth before continuing. "After your heroic display I tried to help the ponies of Fillydelphia, but they told me to get lost. I left the city shunned, and in my darkest thoughts I contemplated working at a rock farm. But it was then, as I was leaving, that _he _spoke to me."

The Saiyan and his friends already knew who she was referring to, but everypony else in town had no idea. "Babidi." He said aloud.

"Yes, the great wizard Babidi. He promised me power, and in exchange all I had to do was pledge my undying loyalty to him. And now I have power, more power than I ever could've dreamed of!" She exclaimed.

In response to that he yawned. "Sorry if I'm not impressed, but I've seen this kind of thing before." He then chuckled lightly. "You can forget about getting revenge, there's no way you can stop me."

A big grin came onto the evil unicorn's face. "Oh we'll just see about that." Her eyes and horn then started glowing a blood red. The aura around her horn was massive, much larger than anypony thought possible. And the red electricity sparking around it was also new.

Vegito watched curiously as the mare built up her magical energy. Even as she fired a huge beam at him he wasn't fazed. As the beam struck him though he realized that it wasn't an ordinary attack. His whole body felt like it was changing, and the sensation caused him to scream out in slight pain.

A big cloud of smoke appeared right where the Saiyan had been, and everypony stared at it intently. Once the smoke cleared they all gasped really loudly.

The first thing Vegito noticed was that everything looked smaller, almost as if he had shrunk. Looking down revealed that he had hooves now. Looking himself over, he realized that he had been turned into an earth pony. His coat was the same color as his skin, and his mane and tail were just as spiky as his hair was. His clothes were still on his body, having changed along with his body. He continued looking himself over for a few moments before looking towards Trixie.

Said mare started laughing loudly. "Hahahaha! How do you like your new body?" She kept on laughing before calming down slightly. "Thanks to master Babidi I've learned I can do more than mere illusions. In fact I've spent these last few months learning new spells, and through my training I've become the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria!"

Everypony was still in awe at what they had just seen. Sure, they all knew that a changing spell wasn't uncommon, but they didn't think just anypony could do it. Aside from the princesses, Twilight was one of the few unicorns who could've done something like that.

A small blush appeared on Rainbow's face as she looked at her now ponyfied friend. It lasted for a few seconds before she shook her head, all the while hoping that nopony saw it.

The spiky maned earth pony's shock quickly turned into a smirk. "You really are a fool."

"What are you talking... about..." To the surprise of her, as well as everypony watching, Vegito started rising off the ground. "How?"

His grin increased upon seeing all of the shocked faces. "Did you really think that because you changed my form I would lose my power as well?" He didn't receive an answer, not that he expected her to answer. In order to further prove his points he began throwing his hooves rapidly in the air, as if he were battling an opponent. His hooves moved so fast that they appeared to be blurs to the crowd. After a few moments he ceased that display and then transformed into a Super Saiyan, further shocking everpony.

"Ah guess he was tellin' the truth about being turned into candy." Applejack whispered to Rarity.

Trixie's jaw nearly hit the floor. She still couldn't believe that her spell didn't work as intended. By turning him into an earth pony she figured that she had rendered him weak and helpless... instead all she accomplished was very mildly inconveniencing him.

He remained a Super Saiyan for a few moments before returning to normal. "I've been turned into a small piece of candy and was still able to fight. So it doesn't matter what you turn me into Trixie, I'll always be better than you!"

The evil unicorn continued staring for a few moments before her whole body tensed up. Painful yells escaped her mouth as she grasped the sides of her head in pain. It was as if some unseen force was attacking her. The pain became so great that she fell to the ground, all the while still screaming in agony. Moments later the M on her forehead began glowing red, it flashed between red and black several times.

Everypony was looking on in total fear, having no idea what was happening. They wanted to go approach her and try and help, but at the same time they didn't want to. They were afraid that she would attack them.

Deep breaths escaped Trixie's mouth as she continued her struggling. She felt this way whenever her master contacted her/gave her an order. And right now he was commanding her to kill Vegito. Her struggling soon stopped, the M stopped flickering, and her screams ceased. She then started slowly chuckling, and that chuckling turned into laughter. The unicorn slowly rose to her hooves, all the while laughing like a madpony. "My master... he speaks to me."

At this point everypony was beyond terrified, and they were sure that Trixie was beyond the point of insanity.

"He-he's telling me to kill you!" Without warning she unleashed a huge red beam(which had electricity dancing around it) at the powerful pony.

Vegito simply moved out of the way, right before the beam could reach him. "You'll have to try harder than that." He grinned.

"Oh I will!" She once again fired a magical blast at her target, and just like last time he vanished. Right as he landed she fired another beam, but once again it was easily avoided. Gritting her teeth she began firing blasts like a madpony, almost like she was a turret. Unfortunately no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hit her foe. Just when it seemed like she would hit him he would move out of the way. "Stand still!"

"Hey it's not my fault you're slow." He joked as he moved his body slightly to the side, avoiding another bolt.

Realizing that that wasn't working Trixie stopped firing. She then smiled wickedly as her horn began to glow once again. Soon after all the clouds in the sky began to converge, making one huge mass.

"She can control clouds?!" Twilight exclaimed, unsure of how that was possible. Only the very highest level unicorns could do that.

Once she had a sufficient amount of clouds she was ready. "Dodge this!" Using her magic she changed the regular clouds to storm clouds. Then, without warning, she made a massive thunderbolt strike down upon her enemy. To her horror he had once again dodged out of the way. Shaking her head she tried once again, but it didn't work. And the next several attempts failed also.

Meanwhile everypony was looking on with even wider eyes. Never before had they heard of anypony being fast enough to dodge lightning. They weren't even sure Rainbow Dash could do it.

The fused Saiyan couldn't help but grin as he avoided her attacks, it reminded him of his days training with Mr. Popo. And while he admired her effort it just wasn't enough. "Hey this is kind of fun... well it would be if you could make these lightning bolts appear faster." He told her while fazing out right as a bolt struck the ground where he previously stood.

The evil unicorn once again grit her teeth before her horn started glowing once again. Instead of making more thunderbolts she began charging a different spell. Pouring more magic into her horn she pointed it at a far away tree, and then she unleashed another magical bolt at it.

Once the beam struck the tree it started to come alive. Slowly it uprooted itself, and the roots beneath it turned into legs. The branches on the side became arms. Pieces of wood fell off the front end of tree, forming eyes and a mouth. With a mighty roar it started to slowly make its way over to its target.

Vegito merely yawned as he pointed his right front hoof at the moving tree. Concentrating his ki he fired a small blast at the tree, and upon touching it the tree exploded in a huge burst of flames. With that taken care of he returned his focus to the silver maned mare. "What was that supposed to do, give me a splinter?"

"It was supposed to kill you!" She shrieked. Already she was getting fed up with the cocky pony, but she wasn't about to let that frustration get to her. The mare then smirked as she prepared another spell.

He raised an eyebrow as he wondered what she would try next. His answer came in the form of his opponent shooting a beam at the clouds. At first he figured she was going to try and zap him again, but to his surprise she turned the clouds into stone. The fused warrior continued to stare up at the now falling stone before moving out of the way, just as it hit the ground. The spot he moved was also underneath a stone cloud, but again he avoided it.

Trixie grinned as she watched him dodge the falling objects. Her plan was working perfectly. While her target was busy dodging she fired another beam at the ground, and once it touched the the ground it started becoming encased in ice. Soon enough the entire area in front of her was frozen solid.

As Vegito avoided another falling cloud he quickly lost his balance, and ended up falling onto his flank. He laid there for a few moments before one of the stone clouds fell on him, but to him it felt like a feather had landed on him. He then looked up at the evil mare with a smirk. "You'll have to do better than tha-" His words were cut off by him being frozen in ice.

Majin Trixie snickered to herself before charging up a magical blast, and she was determined to make it the most powerful blast ever unleashed. The already intense aura around her horn became even bigger, and just by looking at her one could tell she really was giving it all she had. After a few moments of charge she fired a gigantic beam aimed straight for the Saiyan. Upon impact it created a huge explosion.

Everypony had to shield their eyes due to the intense light, as well as the smoke and dust that came after. They were unsure what exactly happened, and if Vegito had survived the blast. Only seven among the crowd knew if he was alive or not.

"How did you like that 'Super Vegito'?" She asked sarcastically while laughing heartily. "I hope you realize now just... how... powerful..." Her words escaped her when she saw that her target was still there. The most powerful blast she could create, and it didn't even scratch him.

"Hey that was nice try, I thought for sure you had me." He joked, much to her infruiation. "Hey, you wouldn't know any kind gravity or weight spells would you?"

Trixie was caught slightly off guard by his strange request, but then she smirked devilishly. She had just the spell for him. "If it's weight you want than weight is what you'll get!" Yet another beam shot from her horn and it hit her target dead on.

Vegito simply raised an eyebrow before he was suddenly brought to the ground. One moment he felt normal(as normal as he could in a pony body), and the next he felt like he entered hundreds of gravity chambers at the same time.

Seeing her opponent lying helpless on the ground made the evil mare laugh. "Oh I'm sorry is that too heavy for you? Well it should be, because I made your clothes weigh over a million pounds!"

"A million pounds?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"No way!" The purple unicorn never heard of anypony being able to increase the weight of something before... at least not like that.

Suddenly, to the surprise of everypony, the potara fused warrior got back onto all hooves. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed while doing some stretches.

The azure unicorn's jaw felt like it was going to fall off. There wasn't any kind of mistake or fluke on her part, no she definitely made his clothes way over a million pounds. "H-how?"

Before answering her question he continued his small workout. Feeling satisfied with the results he stopped and looked towards the pony. "Did you seriously think a million pounds would be enough to stop me?" He scoffed before smiling. "But I really should thank you, all of this weight will be great for my training."

Trixie was at a loss for words. When she made his clothes heavier she expected his body to be crushed, and for him to be broken. Instead he was just fine, in fact he was apparently grateful for what she had done. To say this angered her was an understatement. Her best attempts at killing him were easily brushed aside. She was being made a complete fool of!

Vegito could see her anger rising, having seen that look dozens of times in the past. "Aw, what's the matter, are you angry? Yeah, I'd be angry too if my special talent was being a complete and utter failure." He smirked.

Everypony gasped at his statement. Making fun of a pony's special talent was a pretty harsh insult.

The rage inside of the silver maned mare was about to boil over. Several more veins were present on her face, and they were all about to burst. Everything up until this point had been infuriating, and that last remark was the final straw. With a yell of pure agony and pain she unleashed a gigantic fireball from her horn, much bigger than even she thought possible.

The fused pony merely waited as the flaming projectile neared him. Once in range he swung his right front hoof, deflecting the fireball into the air harmlessly. He could see the shocked looks of the townsponies, and that just made his already big smirk even bigger.

"Why won't you just die?!" Majin Trixie screamed as she continued to bombard him with fireballs. At a certain point she realized how hopeless her efforts were, but in the moment all she cared about was seeing the charred corpse of her arrogant foe. She kept up her assault before eventually stopping to catch her breath.

"I think all of your attacks are doing more damage to you than they are to me."

She let out another frustrated yell before her horn started glowing once more. Using her magic she surrounded her enemy in the same aura. The unicorn tried lifting him off the ground, but found it impossible to do so. She then remembered that his clothes weighed _way _more than she could lift, even with magic.

As the red aura around him faded the pony looked at his opponent with a grin. "At this point you might as well give up, there's nothing you can do to hurt me."

Trixie glared daggers at the arrogant pony. Give up? There was no way in Tartarus that she would surrender, especially to him. Yet even she had to admit that he was right, none of her spells worked against him. And as much as she hated to admit it there was no way she could win... well, at least not yet. Perhaps if she were to gain more power she could crush him. Suddenly she received a brilliant idea, one that just might work.

"It's up to you, do you want to continue or not?"

A big wicked smile appeared on the silver maned pony's face as she once again laughed manically. Her horn became bathed in a red glow as she concentrated her magic. She only had one shot at this, so she needed to get this right. Another beam shot out of her horn and to her luck her foolish enemy didn't try to dodge.

Once the beam made contact with the Saiyan turned pony there was a big flash of light and smoke, blinding everpony watching. After a few moments, when everything faded, there was nopony there. Vegito was gone. The ponies looked around for him but didn't see him.

There was a pause before Majin Trixie unleashed a victorious shout. "HA!" A series of laughs and chuckles escaped her lips. "Take that you fool! Ahahahahahahahaha!" She then threw several obscene gestures into the air, and while she knew Vegito couldn't see them she didn't care.

Rainbow Dash was the first to snap out of her shock. "What did you do to him?!" She yelled while flying straight towards the evil unicorn, only to find herself trapped within a magical force field.

"I simply teleported him some place far away, but don't worry, he'll be back... well, hopefully not." Majin Trixie grinned as she tossed the pegasus away.

Twilight walked over to where her friend had crashed, and luckily her friend appeared fine. She then looked towards the evil mare. "What now Trixie?" She questioned. Part of her suspected what would happen next, but she was hoping she was wrong.

"Now?" The azure mare chuckled lightly. "Now you and I are going to duel. And we're going to prove once and for all who the most powerful unicorn is!"

Twilight gulped. Sure, her magical abilities had slowly been increasing over time, but after watching the fight she realized just how weak she was. There was no way she compared to Trixie, and victory seemed pretty much impossible. And if Vegito couldn't stop her, than what chance did she have? Yet there wasn't any way out of it. So all the purple unicorn could do was go in and hope for the best.

With a deep breath she moved closer to her opponent. It's times like these she wished she knew more offensive spells. Once in range she called upon her magic, and then fired a concussive blast at her target.

In response to that pathetic attack Trixie created a barrier around herself, and it successfully protected herself. "You'll have to do better than that Sparkle." The evil pony chastised.

Focusing all of her power the blue maned pony fired another blast, but to her disappointment it did nothing against the shield.

"Aw, is that all you can do?" Majin Trixie joked before laughing. "My turn." In an instant she dropped her barrier and unleashed her own beam, and it struck her foe right in the face.

The impact sent Twilight flying backwards and she ended up crashing into the side of the library. The mare fell to the ground and couldn't help but notice just how much pain her back was in. She stood up in spite of the pain and steeled herself; if she was going to win she needed to focus.

Growing tired of waiting the evil unicorn fired off another beam, hitting her opponent in the face yet again. As her foe hit the ground she unleashed another bolt, and then another, and then another. As she fired she could see all the pain she was inflicting onto her enemy, and it made her grin evilly.

Unable to move or defend the purple mare was stuck against the side of the library. The constant barrage of magic blasts left her pretty weak, and she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. She did catch a break when the barrage stopped, but the unicorn wasn't given a moment to breath. Shortly after she was trapped in a magical aura and flung over towards her foe.

"Hmph, to think you once seemed so powerful, and yet here you are at groveling at my hooves." Majin Trixie laughed. "How does it feel Sparkle, to be completely helpless?"

Twilight tried to move but didn't have the strength, so all she could do was listen to the evil unicorn's words.

"I could end your pathetic existence right now... but, I'm in a rare good mood, so I'll let you live." She told her rival before lifting her up with her magic. "You'd better enjoy your life while you can, because pretty soon you'll be nothing but a corpse." After that chilling message she threw the unicorn clear across Ponyville, all the way into the Everfree Forest.

Everypony looked on with wide eyes as their second line of defense had been so easily disposed of. Vegito and Twilight were the most powerful beings in Ponyville, and now they were both gone.

"We're alone... Twilight no, Vegito come back!" Pinkie cried to the heavens.

Trixie gave a triumphant laugh before creating a gigantic force field, which looked kind of like a fishbowl. She lowered it onto the ground, and now Ponyville was blocked off from the rest of Equestria. With that done she faced the crowd. "Anypony else feeling brave?" Her answer came in the form of lots of shaking and worried expressions.

Rainbow Dash glared at the evil mare. "You aren't going to get away with this Trixie!"

Beside her Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike all nodded in agreement. Fluttershy was hiding behind them quivering with fear.

"Really? Because I think I already did." She smirked. "Now unless you want to challenge me I suggest you all leave while you have the chance."

Not a moment later Snips and Snails approached their hero. Sure, they were heartbroken to learn that Trixie was a fraud... but that was the old Trixie. The new Trixie truly was Great and Powerful. "That was awesome Trixie!" Snips exclaimed.

"Yeah." The other unicorn nodded.

"YOU TWO!" Trixie yelled as she grabbed the duo with her magic. "Do you two have any idea what you did to me?! If it wasn't for you stupidity I wouldn't have been made a fool of!"

"W-we're sorry Trixie." Snails stated.

"Sorry?!" The mare then grunted. "I really should just kill you both right now... but again, I'm in a good mood, so I'll give you one last chance. And if you fail me again you'll both regret it! Is that clear?!"

They both nodded rapidly.

"Good, now then, we have work to do!"

* * *

Vegito appeared within some kind mountain, although to him it seemed more like an inactive volcano. The last thing he remembered was giving Trixie a chance to surrender, and then there was a bright flash of light. Despite the surprise it didn't take him long to figure out what happened. "She teleported me, but where?"

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Glancing around the Saiyan saw several dragons approaching him, and he recognized them. They were the same dragons that Spike tried so hard to impress. It wasn't just the energy signatures that gave it away, he could also see that Garble's arm was still broken. _'The dragons must not have any kind of medicine or doctors.'_

"It looks like a pony got lost." Fume noted with a sinister smirk.

"You're a long way from home little guy." Another dragon stated.

Garble couldn't help but feel like he had seen that pony before, but he didn't know where. His mane and clothes looked familiar, but he just couldn't think of anyone. The weird part was he hadn't seen many ponies in his life, so why he recognized this one was a mystery.

Vegito glanced around at all of the dragons who were no doubt planning on either eating or killing him. It was actually funny to think that they thought they had a chance. In fact it was so funny he actually started laughing.

"Oh look, he's gone mad with fear." A drake laughed.

"No I'm not laughing out of fear, I'm laughing because of how easy this is going to be." He stated as he slowly started rising off the ground, shocking his foes.

And in that moment, as he watched the pony rise off the ground, Garble recognized him. That pony was Vegito, the man who had accompanied Spike to their home. The very same man who made the entire mountain shake, and the same man who broke his arm. His eyes quickly widened and his whole body began trembling. "Oh no..."

* * *

Twilight's eyes slowly fluttered open as she awoke from her slumber. The unicorn groaned as she got to her hooves. Her mind was a little foggy, and she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was fighting Trixie and loosing, and then she was flung out of Ponyville. Anything after that wasn't clear.

"You have awoken my friend, I'm glad to see that your slumber is at an end."

Looking around the mare noticed that she was inside Zecora's house, and sure enough the zebra was there. "Zecora? What happened, what am I doing here?"

"I found you out in the forest looking like a mess, so I took you to my place to get some rest." She smiled.

Twilight checked herself and noticed that all of her injuries were gone. She even felt better too, as if she didn't get her flank handed to her by Trixie. "Did you heal me?"

Zecora nodded. "One look at you, and I knew I had to give you a bean of senzu."

It shouldn't have surprised the unicorn that her friend had done that, especially since the zebra was the one making all of the senzu beans. She smiled for a moment before her face settled into a frown.

That didn't go unnoticed by the zebra. "Something troubling is on your mind, something that is unkind."

"It's Trixie..." The blue maned pony began. "She's been taken under control by one of Vegito's enemies, and that's made her even more powerful than before. She's changed from high and mighty to pure evil... and a little crazy, okay very crazy." The mare also had a feeling that strange amulet was also helping Trixie, but she wasn't entirely sure. "She challenged Vegito and managed to teleport him away from Ponyville. I was up next and Trixie defeated me, and that's why you found me in the Everfree Forest." She explained.

Zecora didn't respond at first, she was too busy taking all of that information in. Whoever this Trixie was must have been really powerful to dispose of Vegito so easily. "I see," She began as she took a sip of her tea. "so now we must figure out a way to stop Trixie."

A sigh escaped Twilight's lips. "I don't think it'll be so simple. My magic is nothing compared to hers, and I have no idea where Vegito is." Although she figured that wherever he was didn't matter as he could easily locate her... unless he was teleported off the planet, but there was no way Trixie thought of that.

"Hm, perhaps we should wait for Vegito's return, so a weakness we can discern."

* * *

Inside the Golden Oaks Library Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Spike were gathered. Ponyville had quickly been turned into a place of darkness and despair, and that was before all of the statues and banners of Trixie were put up. And due to Ponyville being under the watchful eyes of Trixie the library was the only safe place they could talk.

The six of them were trying to come up with some sort of plan of attack. Obviously there wasn't much the six of them could do, but any ideas at all were better than nothing. "Just what are we going to do?" Rarity asked the group.

"I don't know, it's not like any of us can take on Trixie." The shy mare lamented.

"Yeah, without Vegito and Twilight we can't beat her!" Pinkie exclaimed.

The farmpony scoffed. "Well maybe if Vegito fought seriously we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey! It's not Vegito's fault!" Rainbow defended.

Applejack blinked twice before narrowing her eyes. "It's entirely his fault!"

"Why, because Trixie was weak enough to be taken under control?!"

"No, because he should've just taken her down instead of showin' off!" The orange earth pony yelled.

"I have to agree with Applejack." The generous unicorn stated.

Rainbow Dash turned her angered gaze towards Rarity. "You're taking her side?!"

"Well, you can't really blame me. Vegito had ample opportunities to end the fight, but he didn't."

"And all of those insults weren't helping anything either." Fluttershy added, receiving nods from her friends.

Just when it looked like her rainbow maned friend was about to keep arguing Pinkie Pie placed herself between them. "Come on girls, we're all friends. We shouldn't be fighting against ourselves, not when two friends of ours are missing."

And just like that all of the tension in the room vanished, and everypony had apologetic looks on their faces. "Yer right Pinkie Pie." The earth pony then sighed deeply. "Ah just don't get why he wasn't fightin' seriously."

"Yeah he could've easily whoped Trixie's flank!" Spike exclaimed.

Not a moment later the door burst open, and standing there was none other than Trixie. "Well well well, if it isn't Sparkle's friends." She stated with a sly smile as she looked between all of them. "Strange to find all of you in the library isn't it?"

Rainbow approached her with a glare. "What are you doing here Trixie?!"

"They say libraries are a great place to learn." The unicorn answered with a grin. "But I think the real question is what are you doing in here?"

Everypony looked around nervously. "Oh uh, ya know, just... readin'." Applejack answered with a nervous smile.

"Yeah we're totally not plotting against you or anything." Pinkie blurted out, only to realize her mistake a few seconds later.

In response to that statement the evil mare laughed. "It's cute that you think you can stop me." She continued laughing before calming down. "Now then, I have important work to do and unless any of you are feeling brave I suggest you leave."

As much as they wanted to stay and take on Trixie they knew it was futile, and would probably just make things worse. So they begrudgingly left one by one.

Spike was the last one to go out but the door was forcibly shut before he could leave.

"You're Sparkle's assistant correct?"

The drake nodded hesitantly.

"Good, because I'm going to need your help locating a few books."

He stared at her confused. "Really?" Of course, being the number one assistant to the librarian he would have no problem helping her. But he wasn't sure why she wanted to read some books. Especially after everything he witnessed today.

"Yes, in order for my plans to succeed I'm going to need to learn a few new spells."

"A-and if I refuse?" He asked hesitantly.

"Then I'll simply kill you where you stand and do it myself." She told him plainly.

If the dragon was scared before, he was absolutely terrified now. His life had just literally been threatened, and he knew that the unicorn was serious in her threat. And as much as he hated to admit it it would have been real easy for her to do it. "...Okay, I'll help you."

Majin Trixie smiled wickedly.

* * *

Twilight had been inside Zecora's house for what felt like hours. Due to their plan being to wait for Vegito the two of them did just that. Her zebra friend made some tea and the two had a discussion about magic. The unicorn told her friend what kind of spells her rival was pulling off, and after doing so the zebra described the magic she was capable of.

"So you're saying that I could learn the kind of spells Trixie was doing?"

"To learn such advanced magic takes time, but not necessarily a lifetime." Zecora explained.

"But Trixie mastered magic so easily, going from simple tricks to incredible feats."

"Does that really surprise you?"

Both turned and saw Vegito standing in the doorway. Zecora's jaw nearly hit the floor upon seeing him as a pony. "Vegito, is that really you, just what did that Trixie do?"

"She turned me into a pony." He told her plainly.

Twilight ran over to her friend and gave him a hug, and due to the circumstances it was a proper one. "I'm glad you're alright." After breaking off the embrace the unicorn took a good look at him. The view from far away was nothing compared to the view up close. His body was big, not quite as big as Bulk Biceps, but still bigger than the average pony. A small blush appeared on her face as she continued staring at him. _'He looks kind of cute as a pony.' _She then shook her head, having no idea where that came from. "So where did she send you?"

"She sent me to the Dragon Kingdom. She probably hoped that the dragons would've killed me."

"You didn't... kill... any dragons did you?"

He chuckled in response to that. "Of course not, but they're all going to be in pain for a while." He smirked as he thought about just how many broken limbs he gave the dragons. "I think the real question is what are you doing here?"

"Trixie challenged me next and I didn't stand a chance, and then she launched me into the Everfree Forest. That's when Zecora found me, and we've just been waiting for you to return." The mare explained.

Zecora approached the duo. "It is truly great that you are here, maybe now a plan for defeating Trixie will become clear."

"It's funny you should mention that, because I have a plan." The fused warrior stated with a smirk.

* * *

Spike sat on top of a stool, with his body tied up with chains. He was in that state because his captor didn't want him trying anything funny, or escaping, but the drake knew both options were futile on his part. He was now watching as the evil unicorn tore through the shelves, glancing over each book as quickly as she could. "Uh, you know I'm gonna have to re-organize those right?"

"SHUT UP!" The unicorn yelled.

That instantly shut the drake up. The last thing he wanted was to incur the wrath of his captor, because that certainly wouldn't end well.

As Majin Trixie was looking through her book she paused when she felt the pain from before. The book fell to the ground and so did she. Her master was speaking to her, and she still wasn't used to it.

_'You must find a way to free us from this place Trixie, I command you!'_

Her screams echoed throughout the library, and her head was starting to hurt. After a few seconds it stopped, and she started breathing slowly.

"Are you alright Trixie?" Spike questioned, only to be hit with a magical bolt, right in the face.

"I said shut up!" She snapped as she picked her book back up. After flipping through a few more pages she found the spell she was looking for. "Ah, finally!" She cheered as she read over everything about the spell; how it worked, what she needed to do to preform it etc.. A triumphant laugh escaped her lips as she turned towards the door. "SNIPS, SNAILS!"

Instantly the door burst open and the two unicorns ran in. They had been outside acting as guards, keeping anypony from disturbing the Great and Powerful Trixie. "Y-yes Trixie?" The taller unicorn questioned.

"Hold still while I test something."

"Okay." They said in unison.

After taking a deep breath she fired a beam from her horn, and it encompassed both of their horns. As she channeled the spell she could see their eyes going blank, and overall they seemed to be getting weaker. After a few moments her test subjects fell to the ground, unable to move. As for the evil unicorn she felt stronger, not much stronger, but more so than before. "Hehehe... HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. "It worked!"

"What did you do to them?" The drake questioned.

"I siphoned their magic, adding what little power they had to my own."

Spike took a good look at them and noticed just how weary they looked. "Are they going to be alright?"

Majin Trixie scoffed, not at all concerned about their well being. "Oh I'm sure they'll be fine, but now I can finally put my plan into..." She paused upon feeling a disturbance. Somepony was trying to either get in or out of her magical force field. The mare grit her teeth as she ran out of the library.

Once outside she looked around and noticed Princess Luna relentlessly assaulting her barrier. A big evil grin was plastered on her face as she dispelled the giant shield. She then watched as the princess flew down and landed on the ground in front of her. "Princess Luna. I'm a little surprised to see you outside of the castle."

"You must be the Great and Powerful Trixie." Luna noted. The thought of a pony holding themselves in such high esteem made the alicorn a little angry, especially because the unicorn didn't seem like anything special.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie can't begin to describe me." The evil pony stated. "I think, from now on, I'll be called Princess Trixie."

The alicorn scoffed. "You're not befitting of the title of princess."

Ignoring the comment Princess Trixie raised an eyebrow at the princess. "So what are you doing here 'princess'?"

"I heard there was quite a bit of commotion in Ponyville, so I decided to check it out. I'm a little surprised to find a possessed unicorn wearing a cursed amulet." The princess of the night admitted.

Trixie chuckled lightly. "You must be referring to the mark on my head, the mark of the great wizard Babidi. He didn't posses me, he blessed me with his power." She stated.

"It seems more like slavery to me." Luna noted.

"Well let me ask you something Luna, is it slavery to get the things you want?" She questioned. "I used to be a laughing stock, but now I'm the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria! You know, I thought you would understand, after all, you used to be Nightmare Moon."

Princess Luna glanced down towards the ground, feeling a little ashamed. "You're right, I used to be." She then looked towards Trixie. "But I was weak back then, and I was foolish enough to let the darkness overcome me. Trust me Trixie, that kind of power will bring you nothing but misery." Although she had a strong feeling the unicorn wasn't listening/didn't care, Luna was still trying to reach the real Trixie.

In response to that sentiment Majin Trixie laughed even harder. "That's where you're wrong. I feel no remorse, no sorrow, no agony. I only feel powerful, and it's truly a great feeling. You were just too weak to handle Nightmare Moon's power, but if you were to pledge your allegiance to Babidi you could feel as alive as I do."

"No, I would never let myself be taken under control again!"

The azure mare scoffed. "You know I used to respect you Luna, more so than that foolish sun-butted softie that calls herself princess."

The anger inside Luna was quickly rising. "I should thank you not to refer to my sister that way!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about?"

A heavy sigh escaped the lunar alicorn's mouth. She then flew high into the air, all the while her eyes were glowing pure white. "THOU SHALT FEEL THE WRATH OF THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!" Her Royal Canterlot Voice came out before she fired a huge magical blast at the mare.

Trixie brought up a barrier, protecting herself from the blast. "That's it, I was hoping for a good fight." She grinned as he fired a beam of her own at the princess.

Flying to the side the princess avoided the blast. She then fired another beam, but this time her opponent countered with a beam of her own. The two beams collided making a giant purplish sphere. The size of the sphere increased as the two ponies put more and more into their respective blasts. As time went on Luna found her blast getting pushed back, and eventually she was hit right in the face. That caused her to fall to the ground.

Majin Trixie wasted no time in blasting her opponent again, and then once again. "Is that really the best you can do Luna?" She taunted as she continued to barrage the helpless alicorn.

After a few moments the alicorn called upon her magic and teleported away. She then took control of the clouds and brought down a lightning strike. Unfortunately her lightning bolt did nothing against the shield of her opponent.

"Nice try." The unicorn smirked as she fired an icy blast from her horn, catching the princess off guard. As a result she froze the alicorn solid. The mare then started moving towards the block of ice. "First I'll take your magic, then Celestia's, and soon after I'll have taken all magic in Equestria!" She gave a triumphant laugh.

Seconds later Luna broke out of her ice prison but she didn't have time to react to the blast that hit her in the face, which knocked her down to the ground.

"Say goodbye Luna!" Her eyes and horn began glowing as she prepared the spell.

Just then, coming out of nowhere, Vegito charged towards the unicorn. Faster than she could see he punched the Alicorn Amulet, shattering it into tiny pieces.

Trixie stood there in complete shock that not only was Vegito still alive, but also because he destroyed her amulet. Before she could comprehend what happened she found herself trapped in a magical aura, courtesy of the princess.

"Twilight now!"

Also nearby were Twilight and her friends, and they were each wearing their Element of Harmony. In an instant they channeled their inner power and activated the Elements. As soon as the power reached Twilight's crown a rainbow colored beam shot out of it, and it was heading straight for the evil mare.

Unable to move Majin Trixie was helpless to defend herself from the oncoming beam. Her whole body was engulfed by the Harmony Beam, and she could feel the raw power surging through her. She screamed in agony as she felt all the darkness and evil leave her. As time went on she could no longer hear her master's voice in her head, or any other voices for that matter. And when the beam finally faded the mare was lying face down on the ground.

Vegito smirked as his friends walked over to him. "Nice job girls."

They all smiled at his compliment.

"Yes, well done." Luna praised.

A few moments later Trixie began stirring. She slowly stood up while rubbing her aching head. "Ugh, what happened?" It was then that she felt normal again, like she had regained control of her body again. "The voices... they're gone..." This realization made her laugh, it wasn't evil like before, instead it was a happy laugh. "I'm free!"

"You've been freed from Babidi's control, all thanks to the Elements of Harmony." The Saiyan explained, all the while noting the M on her forehead had vanished.

The azure pony continued her joyous laugh before running over and hugging the fused warrior. "Oh thank you Vegito!" She cried out as she continued hugging him.

Everypony could tell that the Elements of Harmony had done more than just break the curse on Trixie. It seemed as though she was a whole new pony.

After a few more seconds the silver maned unicorn broke off the embrace. A question then came to her mind. "Was this all some sort of plan?"

He nodded and flashed her a smirk. "I knew I needed some way to remove the curse, but wasn't exactly sure how to do it. And after you sent me to the Dragon Kingdom something struck me. The Elements of Harmony had the best chance of doing so, but we needed some way to keep you distracted. So once I found Twilight in the Everfree Forest we went to Luna so she could help us."

"When Vegito told me you had Ponyville locked up I knew I had to do something. It also turned out that you were wearing the Alicorn Amulet, which make the user more and more evil the more they use it. It should have been locked up, but I guess we don't have to worry about that now." She noted while looking at the remains of the former amulet.

"And once you opened the shield it was simply a matter of finding the others and collecting the Elements."

Trixie couldn't help but think how brilliant that plan was, and she only now realized that she really did have zero chance against the Saiyan. "Well... thank you for freeing me." She then turned towards the ponies. "I would like to thank all of you as well. You've freed me from the evil wizard's control and now I'm me again." She smiled.

"You're welcome, but I can't help but notice how different you're acting." Twilight pointed out.

"Before I was brought under control I only cared about myself, and then once Babidi had me I wanted nothing more than to make everypony suffer. But now I feel... happy. I've been given a second chance, and I want to do some good with it. You all showed me the way, and I want to help everypony as you've helped me!"

The Element Bearers all smiled at that. It was always great when they helped ponies turn over a new leaf.

Princess Luna approached the unicorn. "Well I think that's wonderful... and you can start right after your trial."

"Trial?!" Everypony gasped.

"Yes, trial. She assaulted a princess and made several threats against Equestria, I certainly can't just let her go."

Trixie could see that the other ponies were still worried. "It's alright, I'll gladly stand trial." She stated, shocking everyone. "I did some awful things, and now I have to pay for them."

"And don't worry, I'm sure she'll get off easy, with the right testimony." She winked towards her sisters student.

Twilight got what the princess was doing, and smiled brightly at her.

Just then Spike came running out of the library, sporting a bruise on his face. "TWILIGHT!" He didn't stop moving until he was hugging her leg tightly. "Thank goodness you're here. Trixie tied me up in the library and threatened to kill me and then she made a big mess and stole Snips and Snails' magic! It was so scary!" He told her while crying lightly.

All eyes fell on Trixie, who merely chuckled nervously.

* * *

Trixie was now at Ponyville's train station, being accompanied by Luna, Twilight, Vegito, and the rest of their friends. Her trial had gone rather well, although hearing about the awful things she had done wasn't easy. Luckily Twilight and her friends vouched for the formerly evil unicorn, saying that she had changed. And in the end she was sentenced to a lot of community service, which was great for Trixie because her plan was to help ponies anyway. And now she was on her way to other towns and cities, to offer her hoof in help. "Well this is goodbye. I want to thank all of you once again, you really helped me out."

"No problem Trixie." The purple mare smiled.

"Don't be a stranger now." Applejack said.

The azure pony nodded before being wrapped in a bone shattering hug from Pinkie Pie.

"I'll miss you Trixie!"

"There there Pinkie." She replied weakly while patting the emotional pony on the back.

Vegito then pulled Pinkie away before turning towards the mare. "Not many villains are given a second chance, and those that do often waste it." He frowned before smiling. "Try and do some good for this world."

His words impacted Trixie more than she knew, and she felt a few tears come to her eyes. She nodded just as the train arrived. She boarded it and then turned around and waved goodbye to them all. "Bye."

Everyone waved her off as the train left the station.

Once the train was gone Vegito looked towards the princess. "Can you change me back now?"

Luna's horn began to glow and the same glow appeared around the fused pony. She hadn't really done too many form changing spells, but she was sure she could do it. The aura increased in size before there was a big puff of smoke.

The smoke cleared and Vegito had been returned to normal. He looked himself over before sighing in relief. "Phew, it's me again." It wasn't that bad being a pony, at least compared to being a piece of candy, but he obviously preferred his normal body.

"Well I should be getting back to Canterlot now." Luna waved goodbye to everypony before flying back towards her home.

"So if you needed to think of a way to return Trixie to normal why didn't you just knock her out?" Twilight questioned.

"Please, that wouldn't have been nearly as much fun."

"FUN?!" Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, and Spike yelled in unison.

"Trixie enslaved us!" The farmpony yelled.

"She relentlessly attacked me!"

"She tied me up and threatened my life!"

The fused Saiyan flinched slightly from their shouting. "Well, its not like she could've done any harm to me."

"Did ya ever stop ta think that not everypony is a powerful space alien who can defeat evil unicorns?"

Vegito glanced down to the ground, now realizing what he had done. Sure, he had proven that he was superior to Trixie, but his friends obviously weren't. Any of her attacks could have easily done some damage to them, and if he hadn't shown up when he did... "You're right, I'm sorry."

Everypony was caught off guard by what he had said. They didn't think he would apologize so easily. "You're sorry?" Rainbow questioned.

"Yeah. You all could've gotten hurt or worse, and that thought never crossed my mind while I was humiliating Trixie. So if this ever happens again I'll end it quickly." He told them.

They were all still a little surprised, but were happy that he would be taking them into consideration next time. It seemed like they were slowly but surely getting through to him.

* * *

Babidi was having another one of his outbursts again. It had been so long since he brought that pony under his control that he almost forgot about her, but then his crystal ball reminded him of that fact. So he had been keeping an eye on her in the hopes that she could prove useful to his plans. And who would've thought that she would stumble across his sworn enemy.

After giving the command he watched as she struggled against the Saiyan, unable to do any kind of damage. Just when all hope seemed lost she used her magic and did something to the Saiyan, what that something was was a mystery, but all that mattered was he was gone. And after beating that other pony Trixie was in control.

It was then that the wizard realized that she could potentially be a means of escape. If she could create a portal to Hell then he and his minions would be free! He gave the command but she didn't exactly jump right into it, instead she was busy siphoning the magic of those two smaller ponies, which was genius.

And then once she started fighting that new pony it seemed like she was going to take her magic as well... and then Vegito came along and ruined everything. First he shattered the power boosting amulet, and then she was hit by that rainbow colored beam. He could slowly feel his influence over her vanishing, and after several moments she was free from his control.

Now he was back to square one, but this time with no spy on Vegito's planet of residence. He continued fuming for a few moments before calming down. "Well, at least I still have a backup plan." He grinned before laughing like a madman.

* * *

And done. Whew, this was a long one, one of the longest one yet. I'm sorry you all had to wait so long, but there was some stuff goin' on. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. This chapter was one I've been waiting to write for a while, ever since the first move arc, so it feels great to finally post it. This episode is great, but I kind of hoped that there would've been actual fighting instead of just out-spelling the other, but it's a kids show so what can you do. But since this is fanfiction I was able to do what I wanted/ Majin Trixie with the Alicorn Amulet proved to be very powerful, but still no match for the Saiyan. I do feel like Trixie being hit the with Elements of Harmony would have changed her personality, at least a little bit. Also in case you're wondering, Vegito's cutie mark is a closed white fist surrounded by energy(I was going to have a scene of Trixie removing Vegito's pants and then being shocked that he had a cutie mark).

And, one last thing, I was going to add a bonus scene of the beginning segment, where it plays out like the Simpsons Treehouse of Horror 3(when Homer buys the Krusty doll from the creepy shop), because the scene in this episode always makes me think of that. The reason I didn't add it was because I wasn't sure how many of you would have gotten the reference. That's all for now, be sure to R&amp;R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	39. More Than Camping

Chapter Thirty Nine: More Than Camping

Currently standing on his hands Vegito was doing some vertical push-ups. Normally, doing those wasn't that difficult, even in five hundred times gravity. Today was different though as he was wearing his weighted clothes. Thanks to Trixie the Saiyan's outfit weighed one million pounds, which made it perfect for training. Although it still wasn't enough for a great workout it did improve his training. And he would take anything he could get.

At one point he stopped upon hearing a knock at the door, but he didn't immediately recognize who it was. Either way he flipped to his feet and opened the door. To his surprise it was Derpy. "Can I help you?"

"You have a letter." The clumsy pegasus reached into her bag and pulled out a letter before giving it to the Saiyan.

He grabbed it from her. "Uh, thanks."

With that done she went off to continue her route.

Genuinely curious as to who would send him a letter the fused warrior opened it.

_"Dear Vegito, it's me, Trixie. I just wanted to thank you again, you've really turned my life around. It wasn't easy for ponies to trust me, but after all the good I've been doing I'm getting closer and closer to not being a total outcast. Well, I have to end this letter, because I still have a lot more work to do for my community service. I hope to see you again soon."_

"Sincerely Trixie." After finishing the letter he couldn't help but smile lightly. More often than not whenever he beat a villain they never took an offer for a second chance, even when they were close to death. So to have someone who not only took that chance but also changed their ways was nice.

He then flew to the lower part of the ship and headed towards the bedroom, once there he placed the letter on top of a nearby shelf. With that done he headed back to the upper part to resume his training.

"Vegito!"

As soon as the Saiyan reached the main part he noticed Rainbow Dash standing there. "Oh, hey Rainbow. Are you here for some training?" He grinned.

"No, I actually came to invite you to this camping trip that Rarity, Applejack, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders planned."

"Camping?" The fused Saiyan questioned. It had felt so long ago since he had been camping. Actually, he could clearly remember his last camping trip. It was Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Oolong, but the trip didn't last long due to Cooler invading.

The cyan mare nodded. "Yeah, we're going up to Winsome Falls. Everypony says it's really beautiful, and a great place to camp. So what do you say?"

Vegito could attest to the fact that the Falls were beautiful, and again it had been a long time since he last camped. "Alright, I'm in." He smiled.

"Yes!" Rainbow cheered as she did a loop de loop.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "So when is this trip?"

"In a few hours."

"Right, well, I'll meet you all over there." The potara fused warrior told her.

After nodding the pegasus flew out of the ship, in order to go get ready... and maybe take a small nap.

Once she was gone Vegito closed the door to his ship. He wasn't planning on bringing anything, mostly due to the fact that he didn't have much to bring. And while he figured this was going to be just a nice simple trip he started coming up with some training ideas. This trip was the perfect opportunity to give his student more training, and since she was improving so much on her physical training he figured it was time to go to the next level. _'I just hope she's ready.'_

* * *

After several hours the Saiyan finished up his training, and was now ready to meet his friends at the camping spot. Putting two fingers to his forehead he searched around for their collective ki, which didn't take him long to find. He then teleported himself over there.

At the campsite the ponies were busy setting everything up. Rainbow Dash already got some logs to sit on and some rocks to make a campfire. Now she and the others were getting their tents all set up.

A few seconds later Vegito appeared in front of them. The first thing he noticed was the large, and extravagant tent, which was much bigger than the others. "I guess this is how Rarity camps." He muttered to himself as he noticed all of the other stuff she brought along.

"Finally! What took you so long?" The cyan mare asked.

"Sorry, I was finishing up my training. Besides, it's not like you really needed my help setting up."

Applejack noticed he didn't bring much, if anything, with him. "Boy ya really packed light." She joked. "Did ya bring any tools, or a tent?"

Vegito shook his head. "I already have all the tools I need, and I won't be using a tent." He could see all the confused and slightly concerned looks from everypony. "Trust me, I've camped out in the wilderness before, I'll be fine."

"If ya say so." The farmpony should have figured that he would be fine, especially considering everything she's seen him do thus far.

"Now we just need some firewood." Rainbow stated.

"I'm on it." The fused Saiyan walked over to a big tree and stared at it for a few moments. He then bent down and wrapped his arms around it. Then, without warning, the tree was ripped out of the ground and thrust high into the air. The warrior then got into a stance as he watched the lumber fall. Before it could hit the ground he flew into the air and chopped it up very quickly; moving so fast that he appeared as a blur to his friends. With that done he landed on the ground and turned towards the ponies with a smirk.

Everypony stared at him with wide eyes at the display, having never seen anything like it before. Their shock would only increase as they watched tons of big logs drop from the sky and land next to him, forming a huge pile. After all was said and done there was now a big stack of firewood, and the ponies were sure their jaws would fall off from too much surprise.

"Yeah, this looks like enough." He joked.

Nopony could comment, they just too stunned.

* * *

It was now night time and they were all gathered around the campfire. When the time came to make a fire a couple of logs had been placed in the fire pit, which were then shot with a very weak ki blast, as to lit them on fire and not totally destroy them. And with all the work done it was finally time to have some fun.

"Okay, everybody get comfortable," Rainbow paused when she saw Sweetie Belle bringing her sister a cup of tea. "'cause I'm about to tell you the best story you've ever heard."

Rarity was sitting in a very comfortable, and stylish, chair that she had obviously brought from home. She may have been 'roughing it', but that didn't mean she would sit on some old dirty log.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were all siting on the same log. "Is it about the time when Rarity had wings, and then they got ruined, and then you saved her from plummeting to her doom?" Scootaloo asked with excitement.

"Okay, maybe it's the second best story you've ever heard. But probably still the scariest." She then slowly flew over the trio of fillies. "You like scary stories, right?" She questioned in a somewhat scary tone.

The orange pegasus gasped lightly before nodding. "Mm-hmm."

"I highly doubt this will be scary." Vegito was sitting on his own log, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that. It all happened on a night just like this one, in a forest, just like this..." She then began telling her story, which managed to mostly just scare the three fillies. "...And then, The Olden Pony asked," "Who's got my rusty horseshoe?"" That last part was said in an old creepy voice.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were huddled close together. "Not me!" The unicorn said.

"You do!" The cyan mare screamed right in their ears, making them all scream and jump back in surprise. This of course made her laugh.

While Scootaloo was scared by the story she played it off like she wasn't. Her chances of impressing Rainbow Dash would surely decrease if she knew the filly was scared. "Something in my throat. I wasn't scared at all, heheh. Good story."

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow, suspecting that she was lying just a bit.

"Knew you wouldn't be scared. The way you jumped that cart the other day, you're like me – fearless."

"Yeah. Fearless." The pegasus replied nervously before hearing hooting owls, which made her teeth chatter.

Since her sister was scared Rarity decided to comfort her. "Don't worry. Rarity is here to keep you safe and sound. Ooh!" She told her while rubbing her cheek.

Applejack then yawned. "Think it's about time for me to hit the straw." She started heading back before noticing a shivering Apple Bloom hugging her tightly. "Don't you worry, little sis. There's no 'Olden Pony' in our tent."

"Haa, that sure was funny, wasn't it? Heheh. How they were all afraid of The Olden Pony? Heh, but not me, heh!" The orange pegasus stated nervously.

"That's because you're tough, just like when I was your age!" She then yawned lightly. "I'm hitting the sack. Come in whenever you feel like it." Rainbow then flew into the tent.

That just left the fused Saiyan, and the purple maned pony left. He merely stared at her as she smiled nervously. "Aren't you going to go to bed?"

Of course, the pegasus was feeling tired, but she didn't think she would be able to fall asleep. That story really scared her, and the last thing she wanted was to have a nightmare. So in order to avoid sleeping she needed to stay up as late as she could. "No, I'm fine. Besides, don't you wanna hang out with me?" She asked with a nervous grin.

"Are you alright Scootaloo, you seem pretty jumpy."

"Jumpy, don't be ridiculous." She laughed nervously before hearing some rustling and a twig snap, making her jump up slightly. Seconds after she noticed the look she was receiving and chuckled nervously.

"You're scared by that story, aren't you?" He could see she was hesitant to answer. "I won't tell Rainbow Dash, I promise."

Realizing that it was pointless to try and hide it from him, and because he promised not to tell her hero, she sighed in defeat. "Okay you caught me, I am scared of The Olden Pony."

"But she's not even real, it was just a stupid story." He explained.

"B-but, what if it's real?"

"It isn't!" The Saiyan insisted. "Trust me, I can sense everything around us and there are no other ponies nearby."

Scootaloo glanced around several times. "Are you sure?" She didn't want to doubt him, but she just wanted to be absolutely sure.

He sighed. "Yes, I'm sure." He was beginning to think this was going to be a long night.

The pegasus sighed in relief before hearing a distant sound in the forest, making her jump high into the air. She actually ended up clinging herself to her friend.

Sighing once again the potara fused warrior pried the scared pony off of him and set her down. "I guess we have our work cut out for us." He noted.

"What do you mean?"

"You're obviously still scared, so I'm going to help you overcome your fear." Vegito told her with small smile.

"Really?!" The purple maned pegasus questioned excitedly. Her excitement then died down and was replaced with confusion. "How are you going to do that?"

"By training you of course."

She had to do a double take. "Did you say... train me?" Obviously she heard that Rainbow Dash had become his student, and how she had become both stronger and faster because of it. And if the filly were being honest with herself she had wanted to join in. Not only to be closer to her hero, but also to make herself tougher.

Vegito nodded. "And I'm not just talking about physical training. I can also train you how to use your ki."

"My ki?"

"Yes, ki. It's inside everyone but not many are even aware of it. If you learn to control your ki you can use it for your attacks, and also for flight but seeing as how you're a-"

"I CAN LEARN HOW TO FLY?!" Scootaloo shrieked, causing every sleeping animal nearby to wake up.

Recovering from the assault to his eardrums he once again nodded. It was then that he remembered something about her, that being she can't fly. Her wings were too small and thus she couldn't get herself into the air, much less soar across it. "Yep, and I'm guessing you want me to teach you that first?"

She nodded rapidly.

"Well it'll take some time before you can actually start flying, but I'd be happy to teach you. In fact, how would you like to be my new student?"

"Yes please!"

"Good. Now, since you're young we'll have to take it light, so any physical training will be kept to a minimum. However, I can teach you everything about ki. And when we're done you'll be able to sense it, use it for defensive purposes, and flight."

It was hard for the filly to contain her excitement. While the other two things sounded cool she was more interested in flight. "Great, so how do we start?"

"First we need to get over your fear." He explained as he stood up.

"How do we do that?" Scootaloo had a feeling that she wouldn't like the answer.

The potara fused warrior grinned. "We're going on a little trip through the forest." He glanced over and noticed the change in her facial expression. "The only way to get over your fears is to tackle them head on! And don't worry, with me around you'll be completely fine."

She was still hesitant, but she figured there was no way out of it. And if she wanted his training she had to do whatever he said. Plus it would be good for her to not be so scared, and to toughen up a bit. "Alright, let's do it."

* * *

Morning came by rather quickly as the ponies were just now starting to wake up. Rainbow Dash yawned loudly as she cracked her back. She then smacked her lips. "I dunno about you, but I slept like a filly." Looking over revealed that Scootaloo wasn't in the tent. She scratched her head in confusion before shrugging, all the while figuring that the filly had already woken up. So the mare got up and exited the tent.

"Mornin' Rainbow." Applejack greeted as she and her sister were packing up their tent.

"Hey." The slightly tired mare greeted. "You haven't seen Scootaloo around have you?"

"No, ah assumed she was in yer tent."

"She wasn't there when I woke up." Rainbow told her.

Both mares went wide eyed at the realization that Scootaloo was missing.

Rarity, who had been lounging in her special chair while sipping tea, looked over at her two friends. "Is something wrong dears?"

"Yeah Scootaloo is-" The farmpony was cut off by the sounds of rustling.

All three heads turned to the source and noticed Vegito and Scootaloo walking together. Both the earth pony and the pegasus sighed in relief before rushing over to them.

"See, I told you we'd be back by morning." He stated.

"Where have you two been, we've been worried sick about ya?"

"Scootaloo and I have been out for a little walk."

"We also have breakfast!" The filly beamed as her friend reached into his pockets and pulled out dozens of berries.

Each pony was still a little confused as to why the two went out, because they figured it wasn't just to look for food, but since they were both okay it didn't really matter to them.

"Yoo-hoo!"

The all turned and saw the generous unicorn waving at them.

"If you're done talking we really must get a move on." She and her sister had already finished packing up their tent, although it was mostly her sister doing it.

Everyone nodded and headed back to the camp. Fortunately most of the work had been done already, and with Vegito helping they were ready in no time.

Now they were heading back up the trail. Applejack and Apple Bloom were in the front, carrying both theirs and Rainbow's tent and sleeping bags. The Saiyan, Scootaloo, and the rainbow maned pony were behind them, with the Saiyan carrying some of the logs he made. And in the back Sweetie Belle was not only carrying everything her sister had brought, but was also pushing her chair with her sister still in it.

Vegito was actually impressed by the fillies ability to carry all that weight. It didn't look easy by any means, but it did look like quite the workout. He was also beginning to think that Rarity knew next to nothing about camping.

As they were walking the rainbow maned pegasus decided to ask a question. "What were you two really doing out there?"

"What do you mean?" The purple maned filly asked.

"I find it hard to believe you two just went out for a walk."

"If you must know I've decided to train Scootaloo as well, and going out in woods at night was part of the first lesson." He neglected to tell her it was to help the orange pony get over her fear, but he did so for obvious reasons. And it's not like he would need some complicated excuse, it was just Rainbow Dash after all.

Hearing that made the cyan pegasus raise an eyebrow. "Really, how come?" It wasn't that she was against him training her number one fan, she was just curious as to why. It just seemed so out of the blue to just start training her.

"Because she heard about your training and the results it's leading too, and also because this world could use more strong fighters. There might come a time when I'm not around to protect you all when danger shows up, and if that happens you'll need all the help you can get."

Rainbow couldn't really argue with that logic, but it did raise another question. "Okay, but you haven't really been teaching me how to fight... not that I need it, because I already know martial arts, but still."

In response to that the fused Saiyan grinned. "I'll be honest with you, I did have a bit of an ulterior motive for coming along on this trip." By now he had everypony's attention, where as they were just sort of tuning their conversation out. "You've shown great signs of improvement in your training Rainbow, even if you still have some trouble with patience, but regardless I think you're ready to learn about ki control."

Almost instantly the cyan pegasus was right in his face. "Wait... does this mean I'll get to shoot cool beams out of my hooves?" She questioned with a huge grin.

"I'll teach you how to do more than that, but yes, you will learn how to use your energy offensively."

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she flew into the air excitedly. She stayed stayed there for a few moments before landing back on the ground.

"Let me make one thing clear." He began, making the two pegasi turn towards him. "What I'm going to teach can be very dangerous. If you don't know how to control your energy you might end up doing some serious damage, or worse. So you both have to take this seriously, because if I get any complaints of two pegasi destroying the town there will be consequences. Am I clear?"

Both ponies nodded. Scootaloo wasn't too worried about causing trouble, since all she wanted to do was fly. Rainbow on the other hoof took his warning more seriously. She got off rather easy when she broke into the hospital to get a Daring Do book, and she wasn't intent on getting punished again.

* * *

After a few more hours of walking the group arrived at cave. It was already dark outside so they decided to set up camp. "No need for tents tonight, y'all. We'll just take shelter in that cave." Applejack told them.

"All right! A deep, dark cave! Perfect for the story I've got for tonight. All we need is a campfire, and we're good to go." The cyan mare stated with a grin.

Vegito cleared his throat. "Ahem!" He now had everypony's attention. "As much as I'd love to hear another 'scary' story Rainbow, Scootaloo, and I have some work to do."

Rainbow Dash sighed. One of the best parts of camping were the stories, most importantly the super scary ones. But on the other hoof she was eager to learn about ki, so she couldn't really be upset.

The orange filly on the other hoof was very glad to not have to hear anymore scary stories. During her walk with Vegito she was jumpy, very jumpy. The slightest noise would be enough to startle her. If it weren't for him calming her down and explaining that the noises were just that, noises, then she would probably still be a nervous wreck. And while she was still a little on edge she had calmed down.

The Saiyan placed a few logs around the recently made fire pit and once again blasted them, making another roaring fire. "Any of the four of you are welcome to join in, but if you don't want to it makes no difference to me." With that he led his two students away from the others, because total concentration was needed for this lesson.

Upon finding a good spot he sat down, and shortly after the ponies did as well. He noticed that the others were still around the fire, most likely going to tell stories. "Now, I want you both to close your eyes."

"Oh great, meditation." The cyan pony muttered. One look from her teacher though made her instantly close her eyes.

When he noticed both ponies had their eyes closed he smiled. "Good. Alright, to learn how to use energy you must get an understanding of it. Ki is the life force inside your body, it's in all living things. Think of it like a battery inside of you that keeps you going. Can you two feel it, that power inside your body?"

"I think so." Scootaloo answered as she tried to really focus her mind.

"Yeah, I think I can feel it."

"Good, now all you have to do is listen to your body until you feel a pull."

Both mares opened their eyes and stared at him blankly.

"You'll need total concentration if your going to be able to hear your body." He told them sternly. The fused warrior then held out one of his palms. "As soon as you both hear and feel that energy all you have to do is bring it out." Seconds later a golden ball appeared in his open palm, making his students go wide eyed.

"Cool!" The filly said.

"Remember, this kind of power can be destructive." He demonstrated his point by launching the sphere at a nearby rock, causing it to explode into a bunch of tiny pieces. "Control over your ki is important, otherwise you could wind up hurting someone, or worse. That's why when I say you have to listen to your body you really have to do it."

They both nodded. "Right."

He smiled. "Alright, it's time to meditate."

Once again the rainbow maned pony sighed. While she was slowly getting better at meditation it was still a pain. Regardless she knew that she had no choice but to do it, especially if she wanted to shoot beams and all of that other cool stuff.

Scootaloo shut her eyes tight before hearing an owl hooting, making her jump slightly.

"Remember Scootaloo, there's nothing out there that can hurt you."

She nodded before settling back down.

"Relaxation is the key." The Saiyan told them as he took in several deep breathes.

* * *

Applejack started walking towards the three of them. She, Rarity, and their sisters had just been sitting around the campfire, telling 'scary stories'... although Rarity's tale about losing her eyelash curler didn't really qualify. Of course, they also roasted a few marshmallows. But now it was getting late and she figured she would tell them what time it was.

Once she approached the spot where they had gone to she noticed they were all sitting still, and their eyes were closed. "Sorry ta interrupt yer trainin' but it's gettin' kinda late, and the rest of us ar' headin' ta bed."

The two pegasi opened their eyes and then blinked twice, having no idea how much time had gone by. They had been sitting 'perfectly' still for so long, almost as if they were in some kind of trance.

Vegito looked towards his honest friend. "Thanks for the heads up. Well, I guess we can call it a night." He then stood up and did some light stretching.

Both ponies stood up and also did some stretching. "Finally, I thought that would never end." Rainbow said as she headed for the cave.

Applejack followed after her.

As Scootaloo was about to leave she noticed her trainer blocking her path.

"Do you have a moment, there's something I want to ask you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

He frowned before answering, and also glanced behind him. Once he was sure the others were gone he sighed. "Do you have a family?"

The filly instantly tensed up and her face went blank. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well... I've seen you around town but you're either by yourself, or with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. And I don't think you've ever mentioned having any siblings or... parents."

At this point Scootaloo was having a bit of a hard time composing herself. Thinking about that stuff brought up a lot of painful memories. Despite the pain she felt she had to tell him, if only because of everything he had done for her recently. And maybe it would make her feel better... at least it couldn't make things worse.

So, with a heavy sigh, she was ready. "I was actually born in Fillydelphia, and I was an only child. My parents abandoned me at a young age, leaving me at an orphanage. I was miserable there, and the other fillies teased me because of my wings. After a few months I decided I had enough of that place, so I took my scooter and left."

Vegito felt a sadness growing within him, but he remained silent.

"I wandered around Equestria before making it to Ponyville. Right away I knew it was the perfect place for me. Everypony seemed so happy and welcoming, especially Pinkie Pie, who threw me a party because I was a new pony. It was a blast and I felt so welcomed by everypony. After that I decided to stay in Ponyville." She explained with a smile.

"So where do you live?"

Her smile faded, but it wasn't completely gone. "At the Ponyville Orphanage."

_'I didn't even know Ponyville had an orphanage.' _

"That's about it. I've been living in Ponyville for a couple of years, and I've made so many great friends."

His eyes closed as he took in her story. After several moments he reopened them and walked over to his student. "I know it can be tough when you're on your own, but all of those hardships only make you stronger. Your parents may be gone, but that doesn't mean you don't have a family. Me, your fellow Crusaders, the Element Bearers, we are all here for you."

Scootaloo smiled at him. "Thanks Vegito." She then gave him a hug, to which it was returned. A few seconds later she broke off the embrace. "Well I guess it's time for bed."

"Yeah." He nodded and the two of them began heading back to the cave. Along the way the fused Saiyan was thinking of a way to help the poor filly. Her story was sad, and even if she found happiness in Ponyville he could tell she was still upset, even if she didn't always show it. The only way he could see of helping her was giving her a family... that was it! If he could get somepony to adopt Scootaloo then that would definitely help, and he knew just the pony.

* * *

The next morning the group set out from the cave and continued on towards Winsome Falls. Luckily the journey was short, as they had covered a good amount of ground the first two days. In fact it took an hour or two at the most to reach the Falls, and they were truly a sight to behold. Even if Vegito had already seen them he couldn't get enough of the view.

Everypony was so excited to finally be there, so much so that it gave Sweetie Belle a great idea. "I call sister teams! Last herd to make it to the falls is a moldy carrot!"

Rarity sighed. "Ugh, if you insist." She then started walking past her sister before giggling. "It is so on!"

Both Applejack and Apple Bloom were eager to join in as well.

Just as Rainbow Dash was about to follow she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Glancing to her right revealed Vegito with a serious expression on his face. "What?"

"Can I talk to you about something, alone?"

She nodded and followed him over to a secluded area. Once there she stared up at him confused. "What's up?"

"It's about Scootaloo." He told her.

Hearing that made the pegasus start to worry. "There's nothing wrong with her is there?" She didn't really know the filly all that well, aside from the fact that she was her number one fan, but that didn't mean she didn't care about her.

"No, she's fine." The Saiyan stated, making his student sigh in relief. "But there is something I wanted to ask you."

"And that is?" The mare was now back to feeling confused.

"...How would you feel about adopting Scootaloo?"

Rainbow just stared at him blankly, unsure how to respond to that. His question came clean out of nowhere. After several moments she was able to respond. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah I heard you, but I don't understand."

The Saiyan sighed. "Look, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but Scootaloo's an orphan. Her parents abandoned her and she ran away to Ponyville. Sure, she has friends, but she doesn't have any real family. And I can only imagine what it's like living at an orphanage."

Again the mare was unable to respond right away, but for different reasons this time. She had no idea about any of that. The mare always assumed Scootaloo's parents just never left their house or something, or maybe the filly lived with an unseen relative. Instead she was an orphan who had a rough childhood. "Why me?" She finally asked.

"Because she really looks up to you, and I know you would want her to have a good home."

"You do make a good point, but..." Rainbow couldn't think of any reasons as to why she shouldn't do it. Plus, she would be doing something good for somepony else. "Did you talk to Scootaloo about this?"

"No, I wanted your approval first." His tone suggested that he already knew his student would do the right thing.

After a few more moments the cyan pegasus nodded. "I'll do it!"

He smiled at her. "You're doing a good thing Rainbow." Pride was evident in his voice.

She smiled in return. "Yeah, I just hope Scootaloo's on board."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll agree without hesitation."

With that the two headed back over to where they had left Scootaloo, and to their surprise she was still there. She appeared to be just sitting on the grass enjoying the lovely scenery.

"Hey Scootaloo!" Rainbow called out.

The filly turned her head and saw the two of them approaching. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Rainbow Dash glanced at her mentor, who nodded at her. With a small sigh she placed a hoof around her number one fan. "How would you like to become my sister?"

"What?"

"Vegito and I were talking, and well... he told me about what happened to you. It sounds like you have it pretty rough, and I want to help you."

Scootaloo was beginning to understand what she was getting at, and once she did the biggest smile graced her face. "Does this mean you're adopting me?!"

"Uh-huh, unless of course you don't want to have the most awesome pony as your sister?" She joked.

No words could describe how happy the filly was, in fact, to say she was happy would be a big understatement. All her life she wanted to have a family, to have somepony she can always turn to. And now, not only was she getting a sister, but it was the coolest most awesome pony in all of Equestria! Tears came to her eyes as she threw herself at her hero. "Oh thank you Rainbow Dash!"

The rainbow maned pony smiled as she returned the embrace.

It lasted for a little while before being broken off. "So does this mean I get to live with you at your cloud house?"

"Of course, although you'll need a little help getting up there."

"For now at least. But once you master your ki you can fly yourself up there." Vegito grinned. "I hate to interrupt this sweet moment, but the others are probably waiting for us."

"Right. So, are you ready to go 'sis'?" Rainbow winked.

"I sure am, 'sis'!" Scootaloo smiled.

With that the three of them headed towards the others. When the camping trip started Scootaloo never imagined that things would turn out so great. First she gets to learn about ki and other kind of training from Vegito, and then she's going to get adopted by Rainbow Dash! _'Best camping trip ever!'_

* * *

That just about does it. So, yeah, this chapter kind of strayed from the events of the episode. This is because it would have been a bit boring to just follow the episode point for point, even with Vegito. The other reason being if I have the freedom to take an episode and change it I will do so. Scootaloo's backstory was made up(at least I don't think it's canon), and sorry if it was a bit heavy. I decided to have her get training because, well, I kind of explained it in the chapter. Plus it only made sense, what with Rainbow Dash moving on up with her training.

I had Rainbow adopt Scootaloo because I feel like that's the direction the show goes in anyway, except I'm making it official. Besides, who doesn't love some Rainbow and Scootaloo bonding. Plus it will be more convient for training since they'll be living together. That's all for now be sure to RandR!

FutureShock


End file.
